Forever Mine
by Aine of Knockaine
Summary: Vash is back and his brother has agreed to ‘try’ and see his point of view. Now that everything is finally working out, will he tell Meryl how he feels and have the fairytale ending? Maybe. Then again maybe not, especially with Vash’s luck
1. Routine Report

Hello all! This is a companion fiction to 'A Late Night Promise,' but you don't have to read it. (Though, I would like you too!) The beginning may seem a little 'fluffy' (sort of) and Meryl may seem a little OOC. Even though, I personally feel that she had softened immensely through out the series, especially after the 5th moon incident. I also think that she doesn't know how to react (Meryl Shy? What!) when a member of the opposite sex makes a pass at her. (That career woman thing, no time for a boyfriend, etc.) Especially, since she is already in love with him and she's afraid that he's not serious. Same for Vash, I made him little forward in his advances and I guess that you could call it 'hormonal!' I promise that it will also have action/adventure, angst and humor; well at least I hope so! Oh and this story is primarily following the Anime, but it will also have Manga references.

And I will be using Gunsmoke's mode of measurement, which is as follows:

Feel _equal_ feet

Yarz _equal_ yard

Ile _equal_ mile

Enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.) 

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 1: Routine Report

Rhythmic clicking rang faintly throughout the dilapidated home that was located on the edge of some no-name town, coming from one of the two tiny second floor bedrooms. A petite woman in white was making the noise by typing away on a worn, but dependable typewriter as she diligently resumed her responsibility of reporting to her employer, the Bernardelli Insurance Society.

As she blew a lock of her short-cropped raven hair out of her eyes, she continued documenting the recent events that concerned her, and her partner's, assignment to keep the most notorious outlaw in Gunsmoke's short history under 24-hour surveillance. They had been given the arduous task of preventing him from causing any damages to their customer's property that kept their employer paying out for insurance claims, which, in turn raised premiums. Unfortunately, being assigned to the Humanoid Typhoon, a.k.a. Vash the Stampede hadn't been an easy undertaking. Especially, since mass mayhem seemed to follow him like a shadow.

_Routine report, June 17th _

_M. Stryfe reporting_

_It has been three weeks since our last missive and eleven days since our assignment, Vash the Stampede, left to confront his nemesis and twin Millions Knives_. _Milly and I patiently waited for his safe return and were rewarded to see him come back safely with his unconscious brother flung over his shoulder approximately 27 hours ago. Upon his return, he simply stated that it was finally over and that he wanted to sleep, which he has done so since. Of course, being assigned to him for so long I wonder…_

The clicking stopped as a concerned look graced the charming features of the woman who was trying to understand what exactly Vash meant when he said that 'it' was finally over. Picking up her ever present coffee cup, she took a sip of her 'life's blood' before sparing a moment to stare at her reflection in the heavenly scented caffeine. With a sigh, she returned the cup back to its place next to her trusty typewriter and prepared to complete her work. However, before continuing to earn her paycheck, she glanced over her shoulder to the sleeping form in the twin bed behind her.

She still couldn't believe what she saw! Sleeping in her bed, looking as though he didn't have a care in the world, was the man that had plagued her thoughts for over three years. Sure, at first it was because she just could not believe that a spiky headed, pea-brained idiot could have a sixty billion double-dollar bounty on his head and be the one and only Vash the Stampede. But now it was for a completely different reason…

The petite woman gracefully turned to sit sideways in the faux-wood chair in order get a better look at the blonde man sleeping so contently. Her silvery gaze took in the engaging sight before her as a gentle breeze flowed through the aged white curtains of the only window in the room, causing them to dance merrily. The early afternoon sunlight filtered through the window to the narrow bed below, giving the man that lay upon it an almost ethereal glow as it shone on his handsome face and somewhat bare torso.

"Oh Vash…." the woman whispered before continuing her thoughts privately. 'What am I going to do with you? You said that it's finally over but what does that mean? Is this feud between you and your brother done and are you going to be able to live a semi-peaceful life now? Are you even going to tell me what you meant or are you going to pack up and leave, taking your brother with you?'

As another sigh escaped her lips, she turned back around, deciding to return to the task at hand. Looking down at the last words typed on the sheet of paper, the woman recollected her thoughts in order to continue where she left off. Once collected, she wiggled her fingers momentarily before the melodious clicking began resonate throughout the room once again.

…_if it is really over. Trouble seems to follow this man like the plague and, since the bounty is still on his head, I am certain that there are still going to be hunters after him for the sixty billion double-dollars. However, Vash advised me before he left that…_

"Damn it…why can't I concentrate?" exclaimed the woman, clearly frustrated, as she looked to the ceiling for guidance.

'Of course I know why….' she realized as her thoughts returned to the man behind her. 'God… how did I, Meryl Stryfe, a woman know for my self control, completely lose it when it comes to him. He's supposed to only be an assignment, business only. I wasn't supposed to fall head over heels in love with him. I did though, hopelessly so.'

"Ugh…what am I gonna do?"

With that last exclamation, Meryl pushed away from the desk and slowly began to move toward the slumbering man behind her. As she reached her destination, she tentatively sat down on the bed by Vash's right arm that was resting gently over his stomach. While the left was upturned and angled slightly away from his scarred but well toned body. As if sensing her arrival the man next to her let out a soft sigh before turning his head, so, that he faced her, while raising his left prosthetic arm over his head.

Unable to resist temptation, she gently moved her right hand forward to brush away Vash's now fallen spikes from his brow and then continued to gently stroke the golden locks with her fingers lovingly. 'Who would have thought his hair is would be so soft.' Meryl thought prior to chuckling internally, while adding, 'His hair is softer than mine.'

As Meryl continued to play with the outlaw's hair, she started to relax and even closed her eyes to enjoy the quiet moment that she secretly shared with him. Lost in the moment, she began to picture what it would be like to be able to do this while holding him close and whispering her undying love to him, while he, of course, reciprocated those feelings.

'I am completely hopeless, how could he possibly want a temperamental insurance girl who barely reaches his shoulder. But still…Milly must see something because of the way she was acting this morning. I still can't believe she reminded me that I promised to tell him how I felt when he came back...' she thought, before recalling what exactly her partner had said…

_"You know Meryl you promised that you would tell him, besides I have a feeling that you just might be pleasantly surprised with the outcome…"_

'She is too perceptive. Sometimes it's just scary,' Meryl added as she remembered the conversation with the big-girl that morning before Milly left for work.

The bed began to shift slightly, but Meryl was too far gone in her musings to notice the change. That is until she felt something cover her hand and move it from blonde outlaw's hair to his mouth. She was instantly brought her out of her reverie, but refused open her eyes, hoping she just imagined it and that she wasn't actually caught in such a compromising situation. Then she felt the feather light kiss on the inside of her palm and heard the man of her dreams breathlessly whisper her name…

"Oh Meryl…"

In shock, her silvery eyes instantly opened and met with intense aqua-blue ones.


	2. Good Luck

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 2: Good Luck

The endless blue sky above and the shimmering water below enveloped his dreams as a shower of red geranium petals fell all around him. It was his special dreamscape where he would meet his mentor to discuss the philosophies of life or whatever happened to be troubling him. However, this time there was something different, although soothing and strangely familiar, but nonetheless, very different. Was someone using a typewriter? And where was the smell of a cigarette coming from?

"Rem…. Where are you Rem?"

"She couldn't make it, Tongari," a man in black replied as he appeared before a very surprised Vash the Stampede.

"Wolfwood…what the hell…" Vash stammered his mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Pretty strange, huh! It's amazing what the human, or in your case, Plant psyche can do," replied Nicholas D. Wolfwood as he exhaled a plume of smoke from the cigarette in between his lips. "Well, you're the one who said that you wanted to follow your own advice from now on, so, Rem decided to let you."

"I…I won't be able to talk to Rem any more?"

"She will always be here for you… Let's just say that she has taken on a partner to help out, Wolfwood answered before smirking, while adding, "After all, you have kept her quite busy for the past 130 years or so!"

"Wait… you've met Rem?" an astonished Vash asked, while completely ignoring the priest's teasing.

"Yup, sure have and she told me all about you, too! I especially, like the story of how you used to suck your thumb and carry around a baby blue blanket," the priest divulged as his slate eyes twinkled with mischief. "Boy… you really were a baby, huh, Tongari. I bet that you still have that blanket in your duffel bag, don't ya'!"

"How can you be so mean?" whined the blonde before mumbling something about his precious blankey being blown up on the SEEDS ship.

"Hah! You are just too much!" Wolfwood laughed before adding, "Well anyway, Rem and I both wanted to tell you how proud we are of you. You finally figured it out and saved Knives!"

"I hope I did… but I don't know if just beating him in a shootout will be enough. And even though he did promise me that he will try to see humans like I do…" Vash started only to pause for a moment while looking down at his bare feet. "…I believe that he can change, but erasing almost 135 years of bitterness won't be easy."

"No, most likely not, but have faith, Vash," Wolfwood said as he put out his smoke on the heel of his shoe. "Besides maybe he just needs to get laid!"

"**Wolfwood!"** the golden blonde screeched, instantly looking up, before quickly adding, "What kind of church-man are you!"

"No ordinary one, that's for sure," he replied with a big smile before adding, "Women are amazing creatures. They can turn deviant men into law-biding citizens and even the most wanted outlaw into a bumbling idiot… right Vash?" Then the priest winked slyly at the blushing gunman as he decided to bring up a case in point. "Anyway, speaking of amazing women, how are our insurance girls? Short stuff helped you figure out what needed to be done, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did. She even faced down an armed man to protect me. I still can't believe she did that," Vash answered as he smiled at the man before him.

"I know she did, I was there watching over you."

"You were also there when I faced Knives weren't you? I heard you tell me where your Cross Punisher was."

Yup, sure was… you can call that divine intervention," the priest said as he lit another cigarette. "Oh I can't believe that you left my baby out there! You had better go and get it before someone else finds it!" the priest scolded, referring to his Swiss army knife of weaponry.

"Gyah, even from the dead you're bitching at me," the outlaw complained as he threw his hands in the air in frustration. "I think you were around the short-girl to long!"

"Maybe she rubbed off on me a little. Although, she really hasn't been so bitchy lately has she?"

"No, she hasn't… though she did sock me one good right after I figured out the Knives issue.

"Shit… I would too, after what you had done to her!" Wolfwood exclaimed, while exhaling smoke again. "Geeez… Vash, she helps you out and you in turn end up flinging her around like she's some sort of doll. You really are a Needle-noggin! I mean it started out nice then you completely ruined it."

"I know it… I guess I got scared… or something… I…I just don't know," the outlaw stuttered. "I mean it felt so amazing being able to hold her close and then something snapped."

"It was probably the last brain cell in that vacant head of yours," muttered the priest.

"Hey, that's not very nice!"

"I know… I just couldn't help myself," Wolfwood said as a cheeky grin appeared on his face. "So, do you remember what you promised me?" he added, reminding Vash of a late night conversation they had while they were staying with the orphaned children.

"Yes…"

"When are you going to tell her? You are free to do so now."

"I know… and I'll do it soon. I don't know how much longer I can take being in this state of limbo where Meryl is concerned."

"Don't you mean that she makes you hot and you can't wait to jump on her bones!"

"Damn… there you go again! Is sex all you ever think about, preacher-man?"

"Oh come on Tongari, you know that there isn't anything better than losing yourself in the throws of passion with a beautiful woman," Wolfwood replied as his thoughts briefly turned to a certain big-girl with crystalline blue eyes.

"Ummm… yeah… sure," Vash murmured as he placed his hands in the pockets of his pajama bottoms and looked down again, while trying to hide the blush stemming from embarrassment.

"Uuuuh…Vash, what's wrong?"

"Nnn…nothing," the blonde whispered, kicking away an imaginary stone at his feet.

"Wait a minute… don't tell me… you've never had…" started the priest and he drew a hand through his raven locks.

"Nope."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Wow, that's amazing! You're supposed to be the biggest womanizer ever!" Wolfwood blurted out disbelievingly as he flicked the ashes from his cigarette. "I guess I just don't get it…"

"Well, you've seen my luck with women. Plus, I… aaah… I never wanted to burden anyone with everything that kept happening to me," Vash replied as his aqua eyes started to glisten with unshed tears. "Besides, you've seen my scars. Who in her right mind would want someone like me?"

"I can think of someone in her right mind and she definitely wants you!" Wolfwood declared, referring to Meryl.

"Yeah, I hope so…" the blonde murmured, while wiping his eyes with the palm of his real hand.

Companionable silence instantly fell between the two. The preacher was casually taking hits off of his cigarette, while the emotional outlaw stood there collecting his thoughts. Then, finally, after several minutes Vash spoke again. "Hey Wolfwood…" he whispered sadly before returning his aqua gaze up to Nicholas and adding, "I'm really sorry for what happened. I know it was my fault and I should have been able to keep you…"

"Now, hold on a second…" the priest interrupted as he walked up the outlaw and placed his hand on the left shoulder. "There wasn't anything you could have done, remember? You weren't anywhere near me and I'm the one who decided to betray the Gung-Ho Guns for my best friend. So, would ya' lighten up."

"I'm your best friend?"

"Well… for a guy, yeah. I would say that the big-girl has ya' beat overall, though!" the priest said, smiling whimsically as he lowered his hand from Vash's shoulder.

"So, just what happened between you and Milly, Wolfwood?" Vash asked curiously.

"I am not at liberty to say, but I can tell you this… Gunsmoke moved and the Angels wept," he replied, but before Wolfwood could continue, he noticed that something else captured the blonde's attention.

"Wait it's gone…" Vash breathed as he looked about the dreamscape.

"What's gone?"

"The typing sound."

"Oh… wait… it is gone, isn't it."

"Mmmm… and do you smell that?" Vash sighed dreamily as he closed his eyes to take in the intoxicating scent. "It's Lavender, Meryl's scent. God, she smells good. I think she is trying to kill me by smelling so good. Oh and wait…"

"Now what is it, Tongari?"

"She's playing with my hair… man that feels soooo… gooood!"

"Well, I think that it's about time that you woke up then."

"Yeah, you are most definitely right!" Vash heartily agreed.

"Oh and don't do anything Needle-noggin-ish!"

"I won't… later Wolfwood. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck buddy," Wolfwood replied in an echo as the dream faded and Vash returned to consciousness.

Vash tried to lie as still as possible while reveling in the feel of having Meryl's slender fingers caress his tousled locks. Suddenly, he decided that it was time to let the petite beauty by his side know that he was awake and that he really liked her ministrations. So, very slowly, he lowered his left hand to meet the one she was using in his hair. Upon grasping the tiny hand, he instantly brought it to his mouth before pausing a moment to see if Meryl would smack him with her unoccupied left. He felt her tense right away, but the dreaded blow never came. Vash tentatively opened his vibrant eyes to see Meryl sitting next to him with her eyes tightly shut.

'Well, I might as well make her open her eyes,' Vash thought as he gently kissed the palm of her hand before moving it so rest upon his cheek.

"Oh Meryl…" he breathed, while staring intently at her so he could gage her reaction.

Shocked, Meryl's eyes flew open to look directly into his dazzling ones. Vash couldn't do anything but stare until he noticed the pink hue that stained her cheeks, which caused a soft smile to form upon his full lips. 'God, she's beautiful,' the outlaw thought while he continued to gaze at her. But the intimate moment passed as she unexpectedly broke their connection by looking down at her lap.

"Ummm…Vash…" Meryl whispered as her blush intensified.

"Yeah Meryl," Vash replied as he sat up in the bed and brought their clasped hands down to rest on his thighs.

"I'm very sorry…"


	3. A Shy Shortgirl

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 3: A Shy Short-girl

'Sorry?' Vash thought. 'Why is she sorry? Did something happen… my brother?' He continued to silently ponder as confusion set in, making his brow furrow. He thought of how to reply, but after a moment, he realized that only a one-word question was needed…

"Why?"

Meryl's eyes closed in anticipation as she waited for Vash to say something. Then he responded with one word; 'why.' She wasn't even exactly sure why she had apologized. Except for the fact that she was caught in such an intimate situation with him, and he, at first, wasn't aware of it. Plus, she basically was invading his personal space, but of course, she couldn't tell him that. So, she decided to 'shorten' the reason as to why she was sorry.

Meryl exhaled slowly to calm her frazzled nerves before answering. "I'm sorry that I woke you," she mumbled, while she opened her eyes to quickly look up to see his reaction. Then just as quickly, the petite beauty returned her gaze back to her lap.

Vash immediately relaxed as he heard her reply. "You don't have to be sorry. Besides, I'm sure that I've been asleep for quite awhile," he said as his eyes took in the way the filtered light from window shimmered around her downcast head, like a halo.

"How long have I been out?" the blonde man asked while using his thumb to lightly caress the hand within his own.

"Since about eleven yesterday morning," Meryl quietly muttered, remembering how he stayed up long enough to make sure that his brother was taken care of, eat a dozen doughnuts, and take a shower before finally letting her dress his shoulder wound. Then he said that he wanted to take a nap. Of course, she offered her bed to him, because one, his brother was currently unconscious on the bed that Vash previously occupied and two, because he was simply too tall to sleep on the tiny couch in the living room.

"Well… What time is it now?"

"About 1:30pm."

"Wow, I slept that long, huh?" Vash laughed goofily while trying to get Meryl out of her funk. Unfortunately, she didn't reply, nor did she look up from her lap. 'What's wrong with her?' Vash thought before he continued to ask another question. "Hey, where did you sleep, short-girl?" he asked next while his thoughts screamed, **'please say with me!'**

"On the couch," she whispered, though she wished that she had cuddled up next to him last night, instead of sleeping on the worn and very uncomfortable couch.

'Damn Meryl… you have never been like this. I acted like a goof and even called you short-girl just to get a rise out of you and nothing. Please tell me what's wrong?' the concerned outlaw thought as the room became unnervingly quiet. 'Hmmm… let's try this…' he then thought before asking, "How's my brother?"

"The doctor came to look at him this morning and said that all five gunshots are healing nicely and that he should make a full recovery and…"

"And?" Vash prompted.

"And he woke up briefly this morning."

"He did?"

"Yeah…"

"And?" he prompted again.

"He looked at me, asked who I was before saying something about unworthy pet spiders. Then he fell back to sleep," Meryl simply replied, again using the unusual quiet tone.

'Okay, I've had enough of this!' the blonde thought as he came up with an idea to snap the normally lively woman out of it. "Meryl, what's wrong?" he asked, with apparent concern, as he cupped her chin with his real hand and proceeded to lift her face up to meet his. Unfortunately, he only raised her head so far before the pain from his injured shoulder set in. 'Ooowwwie… shoulder… shot… hurts to move… can't stop though…'

Meryl heard him ask her what was wrong. Actually, she knew it was coming, but she didn't expect to feel the soft caress of his hand under her chin right before he delicately raised her face to meet his. She was afraid to see what his stunning aqua orbs would reflect as her now heather-colored ones met them. She assumed it would be concern, but what she saw was extreme pain…

'Pain… what the…' she thought. Then it dawned on her, he was using his right hand and arm to move her head upward, which was attached to his right shoulder, the same shoulder that his twin happened to put a bullet through a few days earlier. Upon seeing his pained expression, concern took over and Meryl, in a very Meryl-like fashion, immediately stood, placed one hand on her hip and, with the other, gently set Vash's right arm back in its original position. She then began to scold the sensitive man before of her…

"**Vash, you idiot! What in the hell do you think you are doing? You shouldn't move your arm for at least two more days!"**

As she continued her tirade about opening up the wound and that he should have more sense, Vash thought that he had never seen anything more amazing. Meryl's eyes flashed molten silver, while her supple form bent over slightly to wag a finger in his face. 'Damn… she's hot!' the awestruck outlaw thought as a smile formed on his handsome face, making his eyes twinkle.

"And just what are you grinning about?"

"You! Did you know that you are absolutely exquisite, especially when you're mad!" Vash replied as his grin grew even wider.

"Ugh… you are impossible!" she groused in exasperation as she flung her arms in the air, signaling her defeat.

"Yeah I know, but what would you do without me?"

"Do you really want me to reply to that?"

"Not really," the smiling man muttered before continuing cheekily, "But, at least I got you acting normal again!"

"Hey, I don't always act like this! You just have this knack to make my blood boil!"

"Oh really…" he suggestively retorted, while raising his left eyebrow up and inwardly wondering what it would really be like to make her blood boil.

"You're such a pervert," she mumbled before quickly changing the subject by saying, "I suppose I should check your shoulder and I bet your getting pretty hungry."

"Yeah, I could eat. I would like to shower again, too. I think I still have sand in places where it should never be found!"

"Too much info there…" she retorted before adding, "Anyway, I'll check your shoulder when you're done and I'll bring you up something to eat." Meryl then started to leave the bedroom, but before walking through the doorway, she turned to face the blonde, while advising, "Oh, I bought you fresh doughnuts this morning."

"Doughnuts…" Vash said excitedly, before thinking, 'Man… she's simply amazing!'

* * *

.

Meryl quickly made her to way to the kitchen and began to prepare some lunch for the tall, blonde, goof of a man. As she started to pull the necessary ingredients to make a few sandwiches, she heard the sound of running water coming from the upstairs bathroom and figured that she had about twenty-five minutes to get his food prepared. And that she may even have time to check the maniacal twin's wounds. With that thought, the raven-haired woman glanced over her shoulder to the cot behind her and saw the man who, quite literally, made his very own brother's life a living hell. She gazed intently at the platinum blonde duplicate behind her until she heard the distinct yell of the other sibling coming from the bathroom above…

"Owwie… Owwie… Hot… Hot..."

"What an idiot…" she chuckled herself as she returned to the task at hand.

As the small woman started to meticulously assemble the sandwiches, her thoughts remained on the showering man at the top of the stairs. She wondered why he was being, well, not so Vash-like. Normally, he would try to avoid being alone with her at all costs and if that wasn't possible, then he would act almost absurdly foolish, which made her either irately mad or want to immediately remove herself from his presence.

However, not ten minutes ago, it seemed as if he really wanted her around and was even flirting with her a little. A blush stained her cheeks as she thought about how strangely he acted prior to her coming down the stairs. Not to mention, her own inability to use the moment to her advantage. She should have told him of her own feelings, while he was being so amicable.

'What was all that about, anyway! He held my hand and even kissed it!' Meryl thought, still in shock as she wondered about Vash's unusual actions. Of course, she also realized that she just sat there like a complete moron and when she finally snapped out of it, she instantly started to yell at him.

"Ugh… maybe I'm the complete idiot!" she groaned out loud as she placed the now finished sandwiches on a tray to take upstairs. First, she headed over to check injuries of the man laying on the cot a few feel away. After thoroughly checking and cleaning the wounds, she noticed that the bleeding had stopped and they really were healing quite nicely.

"He is Vash's twin after all," Meryl murmured as she finished tying off the last bandage. Satisfied with her work, she collected a tube of ointment, some bandages for Vash's shoulder, meds for pain, a glass of water, and the box of doughnuts before neatly adding them to the tray. Suddenly, her thoughts began to stray back to man that she gathered the supplies for, as she intently stared at the full tray before her.

'As a matter of fact, the only other time that it seemed like he didn't mind being alone with me was when we were sitting on the cliff together before he left to face his brother. Though, he was probably too far gone in his own sorrows to care if whether I was there or not.' Meryl added sadly as she recalled how despondent the outlaw was after the tragic death of the priest, Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Then his depression increased ten-fold after he was forced to go against his own principles to take another's life, just to save Milly's and hers. And, in sense, it was their fault, because they didn't listen to him and followed anyway. Tears began to fall unchecked down her cheeks as she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Vash…"

Suddenly, she noticed that the water from above had turned off. Reaffirming her resolve, the normally strong woman decided that it was time to not only cheer up, but to tell the man of her dreams what exactly he meant to her. "Well… maybe," she whispered nervously, while wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. Then without another negative thought, she picked up the tray and smiled all of the way up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

. 

Yeah' I have reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you!


	4. Ode to Showers

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 4: Ode to Showers

Since water was such precious commodity on the arid planet, Vash would normally shower quickly in order to conserve the treasure as much as possible. However, today he lingered under the hot spray, enjoying the way it felt as it worked the remaining fatigue and soreness out of his muscular body.

Besides, he deserved it.

'The only way this could be better if I had my insurance girl in here with me to wash my back,' the wet outlaw thought before his imagination veered naughtily. 'I could think of something else that I would just love to have her wash…' Vash internally groaned as he closed his eyes to fantasize about Meryl and him in the shower together.

'No wait… don't think like that…' thought the now aroused blonde, but unfortunately, the realization came too late. "Oh man… now I'm gonna need a cold shower…" he whined out loud as he moved to change the temperature of the falling spray.

Vash let the cool water return his body back to its 'normal' condition (though, with Meryl around, his body's condition always seemed to be semi-aroused) before he deemed it time to turn the water off. Exiting the shower, he grabbed a faded green towel from the nearby towel rack and wiped the water from his body. Once satisfied that all of the excess moisture had been removed, he slung the damp towel over his uninjured shoulder and quickly dressed in a clean pair of boxer-briefs and his familiar gray pajama bottoms.

Then the blonde began to towel dry his hair, the best that he could, by using only his left arm as he stepped over the to steamed mirror. Realizing that he still hadn't looked at the newest bullet hole that marred the flesh of his right shoulder, he toweled the mirror free of the haze and inspected the wound.

"Wow, it's healing pretty fast," Vash declared as he turned slightly to look at the exit wound. "I don't think I'll be doing my hair for a few days, though… at least I'll be saving on my hair gel." He added with a grin before starting the mundane task of getting ready for the day. He began by combing his damp hair to remove any tangles then applying deodorant, though it was pretty tricky with the bum shoulder. The next order of business would be to brush his teeth and, finally, shaving, if he deemed it necessary.

'I can't have bad breath while my insurance girl is going to be so close,' he thought as placed the cool mint gel toothpaste (because it's good for fighting plaque and gingivitis) on his toothbrush. He then placed the minty-fresh cavity protector in his mouth and began to brush just as he heard her climbing the steps. A moment later, the petite beauty walked past the bathroom. Suddenly, a mouth-watering scent of honey-glazed doughnuts floated by the door…

"Oooohhhhh… I smell doughnuts…"

With the toothbrush forgotten in his mouth, Vash instantly moved to open the door so he could head down the hall to her room, but just as his prosthetic hand wrapped around the knob, he stopped. He didn't want her to think that he was desperate, but of course, she already knew that when it came to doughnuts he was. However, this time he decided to finish his grooming first, minus the shaving and returned to the mirror to finish brushing his teeth. A few minutes later, he casually opened the door and began the short trek to the room at the end of the hall.

Upon reaching the open door, he stopped momentarily to gaze at the petite woman. There she was, standing in profile, while facing the bed that he had slept in up until about a half an hour ago. Adorning her face was a winsome smile that he just somehow knew he had something to do with. 'Maybe I won't need that much luck after all,' the outlaw thought before making his presence known.

"Thank you, short-girl!" Vash squealed as he made a beeline toward the tray that was sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. He immediately looked to the tray and noticed that not only doughnuts were there for his consumption, but also his favorite 'real' food as well. "Are those salmon sandwiches, too?" he asked in awe as he picked one up. "You are just too good to me!" he added an instant later as shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Meryl just smiled and shook her head as the tall blonde sat on the bed and began to devour the entire contents on the tray before him. 'Man, I hope he doesn't eat the bandages,' she mentally added as a light chuckle escaped her lips. He heard her laughter and gave her a look the said 'what?' but he couldn't really say anything because his mouth was stuffed too full of his two favorite treats. Then as a huge grin appeared on her face, Meryl laughed, "Oh Vash… you are just too funny sometimes!"

"Mwhot…Mwi twout tat mou twout tat mwi mwos muffing mwat man midit?" Vash mumbled with his mouth still full.

"What?"

Vash swallowed what remained of his lunch before repeating what he said a second ago. "I said, that I thought that you thought that I was nothing but an idiot?"

"Oh… I don't think that you're nothing but an idiot!" the petite beauty replied defensively. "Well… I guess I used too, but now…"

"But now, Meryl?" The smiling gunman urged as he stared intently into her, once again heather-colored, eyes.

Meryl blushed prettily as she turned away from the smiling man before her. "I… umm… I… think that you're actually… umm… well… really pretty great," she whispered shakily.

"Well… I think that you are really pretty great, too," the blonde sincerely admitted without even the tiniest hint of humor in his voice.

'Did he just say what I thought he said?' Meryl thought, taken aback, as she turned back around to face the man that haunted her dreams and had been the main attraction in all of her wildest fantasies. She intently studied the equally blushing man before asking, "You do?"

"Yeah," Vash whispered very shyly as his blush intensified.

Meryl turned even a brighter shade red at his confession, rapidly looking down while finding something very interesting on the floor before her.

'Oh, here we go again…' Vash internally muttered, instantly recalling how Meryl reacted to the intimate moment they previously shared. 'Can't let that happen again,' he added before he decided it was time to change the direction of their conversation. "So, insurance girl… are you ready to bandage my shoulder for me?"

"What? Oh yeah…" Meryl hastily replied before laughing lightly and looking up to the now smiling man before her. Without hesitation, she walked up to him and studied the wound a moment before picking up the bottle of meds on the tray and shaking two out. "For the pain," she simply stated as she handed him the pills and along with the glass of water.

"Thank you," Vash said with a smile before taking the given medicine and drinking the water. After setting the glass back on the almost empty tray, he gave Meryl a slight nod while advising that it was okay to begin the re-bandaging of his right shoulder.

"So, exactly how long ago were you shot?" Meryl asked as she gently applied ointment filled gauze pads to the front and back of the wound.

"Well, it took me about three days to walk back here with Knives on my _other_ shoulder. So, I would say about three and a half days ago."

"Wow, considering the extent of the wound, this really is healing very quickly! I would say even better than the last one," she commented, while starting to wrap Vash's shoulder.

"Yeah, I agree. Knives knew exactly where to shoot, so, it wouldn't cause too much damage," the outlaw replied, breathing deeply as he took in the petite woman's scent. 'She really smells good!' he mentally groaned before noting, 'Oh man… just as good as doughnuts… no better… ugh… she's killing me...'

"Well, I would say that you did the same to him, right? I mean his wounds are almost completely closed as well."

"That's nice…" Vash muttered dreamily as his senses went into overload from having Meryl so close to him.

"Vash, are you okay?"

"Huh! Oh… uhhh… yeah… I just spaced out there for a moment," Vash goofily laughed as he raised his left hand to scratch the back of his head.

Meryl just smiled and shook her head again as she completed the bandaging of the strong shoulder before her. Once she was finished, she began to clean up the mess and placed the remains back on the tray to take down stairs. However, her ponderings strayed to a more serious note as she recalled her thoughts from earlier in the day. But instead of bombarding Vash with a tirade of questions, she just looked up to him and asked one…

"What now, Vash?"

"Well, I do have a plan, but I want to wait until the big-girl comes back before I discuss it with you… errr… I mean, you two," Vash stammered as he continued to take in the form in front of him.

Meryl just nodded her head in understanding as she walked over to her typewriter and picked up the half full coffee cup next to it. 'Great, he's planning on leaving us,' she thought sadly as she took a sip of the concoction grown cold before carrying it back with her so she could set it on the tray in order to take it downstairs.

"When will she be back?"

"Well, she normally works until about four-thirty or five, but since they hit water yesterday, who knows…" Meryl replied quietly as she looked at the striking man sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, I'll tell ya'… seeing the water shooting up in the air like that… now that was something," Vash said, recalling his walk into town yesterday and seeing the glorious sight. 'Of course, it was nothing compared to seeing you all wet…' he added mentally.

After his recollection, the two simply remained in place, while staring at one another as time seemed to slow around them and silence enshrouded the space. After what seemed like a lifetime, Meryl finally broke the spell by mumbling something about having to finish cleaning the kitchen. She quickly turned to pick up the tray on the nightstand, while trying to escape intensity of the suddenly intimate moment. However, she was immediately stopped as a strong hand grasped her right wrist.

"Wait Meryl…" Vash pleaded as he gently pulled the petite woman toward him and whispered, "Please, don't hit me for this…" The very next instant, he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and laid his head on her collarbone with his nose grazing the crook of her slender neck.

In shock, Meryl just stood there for a moment, waiting for Vash to become the spiky-headed buffoon and start flinging her around again, just like the last time he hugged her. Fortunately, that didn't happen. He just sighed contently and tightened his embrace around her waist as he nuzzled further into her taut form. Upon realizing that this was a genuine hug, she instantly dropped her guard and returned the embrace by wrapping her arms around his neck and left shoulder while she laid her cheek on top of his slightly upturned brow.

"Oh Vash…" she whispered before sighing as she began to play with the hairs on the base of his neck. 'This feels so amazing, I only hope that this isn't a goodbye hug…'Meryl added mentally as she closed her eyes to enjoy feel of being held in the strong, yet soothing arms.

Upon feeling the sensation of her fingers in his hair again, the tall blonde tentatively started to caress the small of Meryl's back with his real hand while his own thoughts strayed to the conversation that he had with Wolfwood before he passed away…

"_Hey, Vash?" _

"_Yeah, Wolfwood?"_

"_Could you do me a favor?"_

"_Sure, what it is?" _

"_When this is over, will you please tell her how you feel?" _

"_I will."_

"_Promise me that you will! You deserve a little happiness, Tongari," added the preacher._

_Vash thought about the request for a moment before replying, "I will Nicholas, I promise I will!" _

'No time like the present,' Vash thought nervously as he pulled slightly away from the insurance girl in his arms. He looked up to her flushed face and stared deeply into her radiant eyes. He had never wanted, no needed, anything more in all of his one hundred and thirty odd years of existence, than he did her and he was going to tell her, even if it meant dying a horrible death or in Meryl's case, subjected to a sound thrashing.

"Ummm… Meryl?" he began as he brought his prosthetic hand up to cup her cheek.

"Yyy…yes Vash?" Meryl whispered anxiously, while gazing into his darkening jade- colored eyes.

"I… errr… well…" he started as he slowly lowered her face to his.

"VVV…Vash?" she breathed as her eyes wandered to his firm, but supple lips.

"I really…" Vash continued, their lips now only a breath apart. "I really… lo…"

Suddenly, a gasp was heard from doorway and both parties that were caught in such an intimate embrace shot apart, while blushing profusely. Then the next thing they heard was a very embarrassed giggle and…

"Whooopsies, sorry about that!"

* * *

. 

I would like to thank everyone who reviewed again! I even have regulars! Oh and don't worry Hope-is-4ever, Knives will be coming up in chapter 10. (I hope you like how I portray him!) wink, wink nudge, nudge!


	5. A Perceptive Biggirl

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 5: A Perceptive Big-girl

Milly couldn't believe her luck. The well's construction team foreman said that, not only could she go ahead and leave early, but that she would still get paid for a full day's wages! And that was because she, single handedly, had kept them ahead of schedule. The team broke through to the water vein considerably within the ten-day window, thanks her impressive abilities with the fabulous stungun. Here it was, only two o'clock in the afternoon, the suns were shining brightly without a cloud in the sky to hinder their radiance, and the light breeze actually made it quite pleasant. Oh, and she couldn't forget that Mr. Vash had made it back A-okay! So, Milly thought that a little celebration was in order and, of course, you couldn't have a celebration without pudding! Therefore, the jubilant woman quickly made her way over to the tiny grocer a few stores down and stepped inside.

"Why… hello, Miss Milly! You're out of work a tad early today."

"Good afternoon Mr. Stevenson," Milly gaily chirped before adding, "Yep, sure am! Foreman Kyle said that I helped out so much with the well that I could leave early and even get paid for it! Isn't that wonderful!"

"It sure is," Mr. Stevenson replied as he watched a tall girl head over to the refrigerator that contained her favorite goodie.

"So, I just figured that a little celebration was in order," she said a moment later as she set two containers of pudding on the counter.

"One vanilla and one chocolate, huh?" The older man questioned as a smile made his face wrinkle with amusement.

"You got it! I couldn't decide on what I wanted, so, I said 'what the heck? Get both!' After all, you can't truly celebrate if you're not completely happy!"

"True… very true," the grocer agreed, while placing the two cups in a bag. "What a great job you did on the well!" he then said before instantly advising the big-girl, "The whole town really appreciates it, too! As a matter of fact, these are on me, enjoy!"

"Well… gee… Mr. Stevenson… that's mighty nice of you!"

"Oh it's nothin' really… you just enjoy them, now!"

"I will and thank you very much!" Milly chirped gaily as she headed toward the door.

"You're quite welcome and I'll see ya' later, Miss Milly."

"Yep, we'll see ya'," Milly replied, while waiving as she stepped back out into the sunshine.

The tiny town was busting with activity, even though, it was almost the hottest time of the day. Children were playing in the streets, while the older townsfolk were walking about the main square just to get a look at the newest addition in the community, the well that tapped into a water vein a few iles below the sandy surface.

'The town most certainly has changed drastically since we arrived,' Milly mused as she headed over to a bench that resided on the perimeter of the town square. As she sat on the well worn surface, she took off her hard hat, placed it next to her and shook out her long chestnut locks.

"Boy, that hat sure makes my head itch," Milly voiced her thought as she began to search the pockets of her work overhauls for the spoon that she kept within its confines for 'emergency' purposes. "Aaahh…there you are," she exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled a tarnished spoon out from her deep left pocket. She immediately pulled the vanilla pudding from the rumpled bag, popped the lid off and took a big bite of the sinfully creamy goodness.

"Mmmmmm… this tastes soooo good that it should be outlawed," she moaned dreamily before dipping her spoon in for more. After a few short bites the vanilla container had been scraped clean. Then before the group of kids who were playing just a few yarz away could decide on what to do next, the lid to the chocolate pudding had been opened and the delicious treat was eaten and with the same enthusiasm.

'That sure was good… maybe I should have gotten the strawberry, too,' the brunette thought as she licked her lips. 'Of course, Sempai will probably have something for dessert, since Mr. Vash is back,' she realized as a bright smile made her sky-blue eyes twinkle. 'She's so glad that he made it back and gosh… so am I!'

After lingering quietly on the bench for a few more minutes, while absently watching the kids play tag, the statuesque woman decided that it was time to return to their temporary home. She figured that she should help her partner tend to the troublesome twins. Picking up her hardhat, she held it in her left hand as she replaced her trusty spoon back in her pocket before picking up the remains of her snack. With a perfect shot, she tossed the crumpled bag into the trash receptacle next to the bench and cheered out 'two.' Finally, everything was in order and Milly began the short walk to the tiny two-story home they rented.

Just as soon as she took the first step toward home, her ponderings instantly returned to the two wanna-be lovebirds. She thought for sure that her Sempai would have told Vash about her feelings just as soon as she reached him yesterday, but, alas, she didn't. "She had better not chicken out," Milly grumbled over how obvious their feelings were for each other. 'I just don't get it, why they won't admit it? I knew how I felt about… him… and once I figured it out I had to tell him,' she mumbled internally, reflecting on her feelings for a certain preacher…

"Oh Nicholas… how I miss you…" Milly whispered as she stopped to look up to the seemingly never-ending sky. Tears began to fall from her blue topaz-colored eyes as she reminisced about her lost love. 'What am I gonna do without you? I know that I have to be strong for both their sakes, but how?'

"I'll always be here for you… honey," a faint voice spoke, carried by the breeze as Milly felt a ghost-like caress on her damp cheek.

"Oh darling…" she breathed as she brought her hand up to touch where the caress touched her. "I know you will be," she added right before she continued to walk the few remaining blocks back to their current residing place.

With her composure regained, Milly stepped up onto the tiny front porch and called out an 'I'm home' as she entered their domicile. Placing her hard hat on the coat tree in the corner by the front door, she noticed that no one was around to answer her greeting. She thought that it was a bit strange, but figured that Mr. Vash was probably asleep and her partner still working on the new report for their 'real' job. So, she decided to go into the kitchen to see how Mr. Knives was fairing and sneak a peek at what Meryl was planning for dinner.

Upon entering the kitchen, she immediately noticed something was amiss. Meryl didn't clean up the kitchen! Milly thought it very strange for her tiny cohort to leave the room in such disarray. Left out on the counter were the makings for sandwiches, which included grilled salmon, a half of a loaf of bread, lettuce, and Vash's favorite dill sauce. Meryl didn't even wipe anything up, Milly noticed as a worried expression formed on her normally cheery face. She immediately looked over to the cot to make sure that the fairer blonde man was still sleeping soundly.

"At least you're still there Mr. Knives, but where's your brother and Sempai?" Milly asked to herself as she cleaned up the mess before her.

Once the task of making the kitchen presentable had been completed, Milly made her way back to the tiny living room and to the stairs that led to the second floor. She climbed the steps quickly while trying to listen for the faint clicking noise of Meryl's typing. Unfortunately, she heard nothing. A moment later, she stopped at the top step in order to look down the short hallway to the room where Vash had slept and Meryl kept her typewriter. The door was open, but not a peep was coming from that direction.

'I know Meryl said that she didn't have to work at the saloon today,' Milly thought as she turned toward the open doorway. With a resolute sigh, she walked up to the doorway and instantly froze…

There before her was something that she always hoped to see, Meryl and Vash were holding each other in a loving embrace. Vash was sitting on the edge of the bed with his right arm around wrapped around Meryl's waist with his left hand cupping her face, while her Sempai was standing in between the blonde man's thighs her arms slung around his neck. Suddenly, Vash brought Meryl's face very close to his and started to say something that Milly could barely hear.

"I really… I really… lo…" he slowly spoke, but the outlaw's declaration was cut off as Milly gasped. Vash and Meryl's heads instantaneously snapped toward the door with wide eyes right before they disentangled themselves from each other and blushed in embarrassment.

'Oh, darn it! What did I do! Sempai is gonna kill me,' Milly thought, cursing her horrible timing, as she turned bright red herself and sheepishly uttered, "Whooopsies, sorry about that!"

"Milly, you're home early," Meryl rushed before adding, "Oh my goodness, I didn't clean up the kitchen and I still have to start dinner!" she exclaimed as she brushed past Milly and literally ran down the short hall, then down the steps.

"Mr. Vash, I'm really very sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you," Milly started as she turned her attention from the retreating woman to the outlaw who was still sitting on Meryl's bed, only he was slumped over with his forearms resting on his thighs and his head bowed toward the floor. "I was just worried when no one responded when I said I was home and… and… then I went into the kitchen and saw the mess…"

"It's alright, Milly. You didn't know…" Vash replied with a small smile as he lifted his head to look at the tall woman, who still stood in the doorway. "Anyway, I'll have another chance I suppose," he added as he stood up and faced her.

"Yeah, you sure will!" Milly enthusiastically agreed.

"Hey… Milly?"

"Yes, Mr. Vash?"

"How late does the post office stay open?" he asked before elaborating, "I would like to send a wire out ASAP."

Milly thought about the question for a moment, wondering why the man before her would need to send a wire and to whom before answering, "Gee… I suppose five o'clock and, since it's not quite three, you would have plenty time to get there. Why do you need to send a wire, anyway, Mr. Vash?"

"Well…" the blonde began as he lifted his left hand up to scratch the back of his head. "I can't really tell you yet… I…I mean I want to tell you and Meryl together, that's all," he said sheepishly, while hoping the big-girl wouldn't press the issue. After all, he told Meryl that he would let them both know what he was planning at the same time and if he told Milly first then the shorter woman would probably kick his ass.

"Okie Dokie, Mr. Vash! I'll leave, so, you can get dressed," the brunette replied as she turned to head back toward the stairs. However, before she left, she quickly glanced back to the man standing next to the bed and noticed the contemplative expression on his handsome face.

"Oh and Mr. Vash… don't worry too much, Meryl feels the same way you do!"

Upon hearing Milly's declaration, Vash immediately looked toward the figure walking back down the hall and sputtered, "Man… how does she do that!"

* * *

.

Thank you again, my wonderful reviewers! I really appreciate it!


	6. Dessert is Good

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 6: Dessert is Good

Meryl just stood in front of the open refrigerator, staring blindly at the contents. She knew that she needed to pull out the ingredients to start dinner. But, for some reason, she couldn't get her brain to focus on anything other than what happened before Milly's 'impeccable' timing. The petite woman wondered if she was actually dreaming, because logic told her that there was absolutely no way that someone like Vash the Stampede could possibly harbor any romantic feelings for her. She even thought about pinching herself, but figured that if it was dream, then she didn't want to wake up. After all, it seemed as though the infamous Humanoid Typhoon was going to kiss her and wanted to tell her something _very_ important.

'What am I gonna do… I mean, the look in his eyes… it almost looked as though….' Meryl anxiously thought, while absently nibbling on the knuckle of her left index finger. She really didn't understand why he was acting so differently toward her, unless something was preventing him from doing so earlier or, more specifically, someone. 'And if that's the case then maybe he…' she wondered before grabbing the edge of the countertop with both of her hands while her grey eyes widened in disbelief. 'He couldn't possibly… could he? Oh god and what if he leaves… then what will I do?'

"Oh, snap out of it Stryfe!" Meryl commanded out loud, preparing to focus on the evening meal. It made no sense to worry about it while there was a supper to be made.

Then with a mental shake of her head, she began to pull items out of the refrigerator and placed them on the clean counter. The astute woman quickly took inventory of what was before her and separated the items into preparation order. Once she was satisfied that everything was ready, she began to pull out the needed cooking utensils. As she pulled out the final item, a ceramic mixing bowl, she felt a conscious presence in the room with her.

"Sempai…"

It was Milly. Meryl turned to look over her shoulder at her best friend. And the miserable look that she saw should have never appeared on the face of the lovely woman standing behind her. It just didn't fit in with her disposition.

"I…I'm really sorry," the taller insurance girl whispered glumly as her baby blue eyes watered.

"Oh Milly, please don't cry," Meryl pleaded as she walked over to her friend and hugged her.

"BBB…But I co…could have ru…ruined everything fff…for you," Milly stuttered shakily, while returning the embrace.

"No… you couldn't have. Don't worry… it will all work out in the end."

"You mean you're not mad at me?"

"Of course not!" the shorter woman exclaimed as she pulled away from the embrace and looked up at her best friend, giving her a warm smile. "So, how about helping me make dinner?"

"YAAAAAY!" Milly cheered merrily as a bright smile appeared on her face. Then without hesitation, she asked, "So… what's for dessert?"

* * *

.

After opening the closet door, Vash pulled out his well-worn black Levi's and a new white button-up shirt that Meryl, of course, had bought for him. Since he wasn't exactly sure when the post office closed, the blonde wanted to head out as soon as possible, which meant he needed to dress quickly. But unfortunately, not having complete mobility of his right shoulder made the task quite daunting. So, after a few muttered curses and quite a few minutes more, the determined outlaw had finally finished with the last button on the shirt, but decided to forgo tucking it in. He had been injured, after all.

"Now for my boots," he sighed to himself as he sat down on the bed and set them on the floor at his feet. Once the boots were in place and every buckle buckled, Vash stood and prepared to leave the tiny bedroom. However, just as he started for the door, the tray on the nightstand caught his attention. 'Might as well help out a little,' he thought to himself, while picking the tray up with his prosthetic limb before striding out the door.

A few minutes later, Vash entered the kitchen and saw both women diligently preparing dinner, while talking amicably with one another. Then he heard Milly ask Meryl if she was going to work tomorrow night at the saloon.

"I…I don't know, I guess it depends on Vash…" Meryl sighed as she stopped cutting the poultry in front of her.

"Hey, insurance girls!" Vash happily greeted, while walking into the room with the tray in hand. Both women turned to look at him as he placed it on the table right before his avid aqua gaze moved to the smaller beauty. Then with a big smile, the gunman stated, "You said that you wanted to bring this down short-girl, but you forgot it. So, I thought that I would for ya'!"

"Why, thank you, Mr. Vash!" the taller girl chirped as Meryl and Vash continued to stare at one another. "Well, I suppose I'll just put this stuff away," Milly then said, for her own benefit, since no one else was paying attention before walking over to the table.

"Has my brother awakened yet?"

"No… and nothing has changed," Meryl replied as she lost herself in his beautiful aqua gaze.

"That's good… Knives needs his rest, so he can heal," Vash said, still smiling, while taking a step closer to the woman that he cared deeply for. "So… what ya' cookin' Meryl?"

"Well…" she started nervously as she turned back around to face the counter. "We're having baked toma with Spanish rice and Mr. Stevenson, the grocer, had some nice carrots, on sale I might add, so I thought we could… ahhh…" Meryl stopped mid sentence as she felt Vash step right behind her and gently place both hands on her shapely hips.

"Sounds good… but what's for dessert, insurance girl?" Vash whispered in her left ear.

Meryl inwardly groaned and closed her eyes as the heat of Vash's breath on her neck and ear sent tingles racing throughout her entire body. 'I'm dreaming… I have to be dreaming…' she wildly thought to herself until she distinctively heard someone else say in her mind…

"_You're not dreaming, Meryl."_

Her smoky orbs shot open right before she stuttered out a reply to the question, not wanting to contemplate the possibility that she just heard Vash in her mind say that she wasn't dreaming. "The grocer… umm… also had aaa…apples, making aaa…apple dumplings."

"Sounds delicious," the tall blonde man provocatively breathed as he backed slowly away from the stammering woman right in front of him. 'I had better get out of here and run my errands or else I'm gonna throw her over my shoulder, take her upstairs, and have dessert right now,' the impassioned Plant thought as he looked over to Milly and gave her a quick wink. Then as if the entire exchange never happened, he goofily proclaimed, "Well gotta go, later ladies!" And with an erratic waive, he left the kitchen and within seconds was out the front door.

"See ya' Mr. Vash," Milly called out to the retreating gunman.

Meryl just stood stock still in front of the counter, while looking down at the fresh toma she was preparing for dinner. As she heard the door slam shut behind the man who was wreaking havoc on her senses, the smaller woman turned to look at her best friend. "Do you think that he has any idea as to what he's doing to me, Milly?" Meryl whispered, her eyes turning glossy.

"Why sure he does! Oh Sempai… isn't love wonderful!"

"**No!"** the raven-haired woman cried before looking to the floor and muttering, "I…I feel like a complete idiot around him and I think my insides have turned to mush. I guess… I don't understand why he's doing this and it scares me… I mean he could have so much better…"

"Now Meryl, you of all people should know better! Don't you dare stand here in front of me and put yourself down like that," Milly lectured, while walking up to her partner to stand over her down cast form.

"But…"

"No buts! You are a confidant young woman who has her _shit_ together and you deserve someone as special as Mr. Vash!"

"Yeah, but… I have been such a bitch to him," Meryl replied as she looked up to the taller woman, showing the glistening tears in her eyes.

"Ya' know, Mr. Vash may act like an idiot sometimes, but he knows what you're really like and if he sees only half of what I see, then how could he not fall for you!" Milly proclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend in a comforting embrace. "Besides, as my big, big sister always says 'opposites have a funny way of attracting' and you and Mr. Vash are definitely opposites!"

"Yeah, that we are!" Meryl agreed with a small laugh as she let go of her friend, so, she could wipe her eyes. With a smile brightening her lovely face, she turned back to the counter, while stating, "Well, I suppose that we had better get a move on or we won't have dinner done until tomorrow."

"Gosh, we had better or Mr. Vash will probably start whining about being starved to death when he gets back," Milly added as she approached the counter as well.

"Do you know where he was going, Milly?"

"Sure do! He said that he was going to the post office, because he wanted to send a wire out ASAP."

"Did he say to whom he was sending a wire too?" the shorter woman asked, while adding seasoning to the main entrée for tonight's dinner.

"No… he sure didn't…" Milly replied as she looked questionably at the woman standing just right of her.

"No matter, I suppose. He'll tell us if he wants us to know," Meryl mumbled mostly to herself before looking to her friend. Then with a tilt of her head, she signaled a change of topic by saying, "Milly, you actually swore!"

"Yeah, I know… isn't that funny," the taller woman giggled right before she immediately started to retell the events of what had happened to her earlier as they both finished with the dinner preparations.

* * *

.

FYI: A toma is a form of bird that is found on Gunsmoke. I would say it's similar to a chicken or turkey. Our brave insurance girls meet up with the creatures while hitching a ride with Jesse, the truck driver, in the manga Trigun Maximum vol. 2 

* * *

. 

I would like to thank my reviews yet again! All of the positive feedback is fabulous! Oh' and to answer Hope-is-4ever's question: Actually I do have it mapped out and I have written through chapter 17 (I probably shouldn't have said that...) It was weird, the story came to me in a dream... Damn those Henti thoughts! Heeee...


	7. No Place Like Home

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 7: No Place Like Home

Vash quickly made his way to the post office. With luck, (something he didn't always have enough of) he would be able to have the wire reach its destination today, if it was possible. It was pretty late in the day, after all. Fortunately, when he arrived and entered the sandstone structure only, one customer was in front of him, a lovely young lady with cascading blonde hair and stunning doe like eyes. Normally, he would have jumped at the opportunity to openly flirt with the vivacious beauty, especially with the way she ogled him as he entered the cramped space. But today, he was on a mission and had no time for such trivialities. So, he just gave her a simple, but non-interested, smile and a nod prior to picking up the form to have the wire issued.

'Now what to send,' the incognito outlaw pondered as he filled in where he would like to have message sent. After contemplating the message for a moment, he wrote…

_Dear Max:_

_I will be returning home soon with family and, hopefully, some very close friends. Please tell the Doc for me. _

_Love and Peace,_

_VTS_

With the completed form in hand, he strode up to the waiting clerk behind the counter and handed him the missive.

"So, you would like to have this sent to a Mr. Maxwell Simon at the satellite compound in New Oregon. Is that correct sir?" the little man behind a glass partition verified as he adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses.

"Yep, you got it!" Vash confirmed with a bright smile. "Oh and I would like for it to arrive to him today, if possible."

"Well… it's kinda late, but I'm sure that the messenger in New Oregon could be _persuaded_ to make sure that it does get there."

Understanding the man's meaning, Vash pulled twenty a double-dollar bill out of his pocket to pay for the wire and another ten to 'persuade' the messenger for the prompt delivery. Once the wire hand been sent and the retrieval confirmed at the New Oregon post office, Vash said his thanks and left, quickly making his way over to the bus station in order to check departure times to New Oregon. Upon reaching the shabby terminal, he noted that the most recent bus going directly to the city had left that very morning and, unfortunately, the next one wouldn't be heading in that direction for another two weeks.

"Well crap," the gunman muttered as looked over the schedule for another possibility. "I guess we could take the bus to LR Town and hop on a sand steamer, but even that one won't leave for another five days and who knows how long we will wait there…" With a sigh escaping, Vash left the bus station and started walking back, while he thought dejectedly, 'Man… why can't something go right for once!'

Vash continued the short hike back, walking past many of the shops open for business on such a glorious afternoon. But, he was too depressed to pay any attention to them. That was, until he walked past the saloon where Meryl temporarily worked. He stopped for a second, debating if he should enter and have a drink or just head home. 'Why not… I could use a little nip of something' he thought, turning on his heel to head toward the double doors. That's when he noticed the sign in the window…

_Flat bed truck for sale… excellent condition… willing to negotiate._

"Now that would work!" the blonde yelled excitedly as he rushed in to talk to the bartender. After briefly discussing the matter with the man behind the bar, he quickly found out that the owner of the bar was who he needed to talk too, but he wouldn't be back until morning. However, the truck was around the back and Vash was more that welcome to take a look, which he did directly.

"Wow! It even has a cover for the bed and it looks like it's been protected to keep cargo safe from sand and stuff," the tall blonde exclaimed as he noticed the sturdy encasement surrounding the truck's bed and the canvas top. "Now, if it runs we'll be in business!"

After inspecting the vehicle, he deemed it worthy and proceeded to head back to the insurance girls to tell them what his plans were. He only hoped that they would have enough money to buy the truck from Meryl's temporary employer. 'I suppose I could have my short-girl do the negotiating. Knowing her, she could get it and have money to spare,' Vash thought as he looked up and saw their front porch.

Now, all he had to do was make sure that the girls would want to go with him and help out with his, hopefully, non-homicidal twin. Actually, he knew that they would both be more that willing to help, but he still had to ask. Besides, really wanted to Meryl admit that she would join him for more than just because her 'job' said she had too. Climbing the steps, a smile appeared across his handsome face as he entered the tiny structure and called, "Honey, I'm home!"

* * *

.

"Gosh… that smells good Meryl!" Milly said, inhaling deeply as she took in the succulent scent of the baked toma that circulated throughout the kitchen and into the surrounding rooms. Looking across the table, which was already set for their meal, to the smaller woman sitting with her, she added, "I can't wait until Mr. Vash gets back and we can dig in!"

"Hmm… I know what you mean, Milly. I'm getting pretty hungry myself," the short-haired woman replied before she took a sip from the coffee cup in her hands. "He's been gone for over two hours now. Just how…" Meryl started, but before she could finish the sentence, the sound of the front door opening interrupted her. Then the very same man that they were waiting for called out, 'Honey, I'm home.'

"What a goof," Meryl said to her partner with a smile before calling out, "We're in the kitchen, Vash."

Both women looked expectantly to the doorway and watched their 'assignment' sauntered in and walk directly up to the table. "Man… I'm so hungry I could eat a whole heard of thomases!" the blonde man proclaimed as his stomach decided to prove his point by growling loudly.

"I'm surprised that you didn't eat anything while you were gone for over two hours," Meryl muttered, her tone slightly biting.

"Well… I didn't want to ruin my appetite," Vash declared prior to looking directly into Meryl's stormy eyes and suggestively adding, "Especially, since I knew that I was gonna have you for dessert, short-girl!"

The bold statement caused the raven-haired beauty to blush profusely, immediately looking down to the cup in her hands, while the taller woman just laughed and said, "Mr. Vash, you're so funny! Don't you mean, because Meryl made dessert especially for you!"

"Yeah, that's it…" Vash laughed goofily as he sat in an unoccupied seat at the table. "So… is dinner done?" added the blonde as he looked back and forth between the two women.

"Yeah, it is," Meryl whispered as both women got up from the table and began to place the food on the table.

As Milly placed the steamed carrots in front of Vash, she asked him if he was able to complete his errands. He simply replied with a 'yep' before asking if he could dig in. The question provoked Meryl to call him a 'pea-brained idiot' as she smacked him up side the head before returning to her seat.

"Not yet Mr. Vash, we have to say grace, remember," Milly reminded him with a reserved expression on her face. The blonde yelped at the smack, but immediately realized his faux pas as he watched the big-girl sit. He remembered that Milly would always give a prayer before the evening meal, just like Wolfwood used too.

'I am an idiot,' the outlaw thought as he rubbed head and said that he was sorry to the woman who lost her love so tragically.

After Milly had completed saying the blessing, everyone dug into the food with reckless abandon. Before they knew it, the dishes were cleared and coffee was being served along with the apple dumplings Meryl had made to celebrate Vash's homecoming. Milly was the first to compliment the shorter woman on the delicious dessert as Vash inhaled three of the apples that were covered in a delicate pastry shell and glazed with a honey and brown sugar. He then too exclaimed that the honey-baked goodness was almost as good as doughnuts and coming from Vash that was a _big_ compliment!

"Well thanks guys… I really appreciate that," Meryl happily replied as she took a bite of the dessert.

The polite conversation went on for a few more minutes as the three talked about the well, how much it had already improved the village's well being, and how it was such a lovely day. Vash even asked if there had been any changes with his brother who was still sleeping soundly on the cot before them.

"Still nothing," Meryl answered as she looked anxiously over to her partner across the table. She knew that it was only a matter of time before Vash told them what he was planning. Even with his amorous advances, the petite beauty was still worried that he was going to tell them that he and his twin were leaving and that he didn't want them to follow. Then suddenly questioning began…

"So… Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah, Milly?"

"Why did you have to send a wire?"

"Well…" the gunman started as he looked over to his brother's unconscious form. "I needed to contact an old friend of mine in New Oregon."

"Why Vash?" Meryl questioned, daring to look at the man sitting next to her.

Vash turned his attention from his brother to briefly look at Milly before turning his intense gaze to Meryl. "I want to take my brother home…" he started before pausing a moment as a sigh escaped. After taking another deep breath, he finally spoke again…

"And I don't want you as insurance girls to go with me."

* * *

.

Thank you again for the FANTASTIC REVIEWS! YAAAAY! I'm really glad that you liked the last chapter and I hope you like this one as well. Especially since we know what Vash wants to do... Finally.

I just couldn't help my self in having Milly swear in Chapter 6. Heeee...

Oh' and YES this is rated R for a reason, (yeah' baby) but with the rules on fanfiction I think might have to tone some things down (I really, really, really hope not) and set up an account on Media Miner, I will definitely let everyone know once I do ;o)

One more thing, I'm sorry if I didn't make the FYI from chapter 6 clear. 'Tomas' are in the Manga vol. 2 Death Blue

Enjoy!


	8. Wrath has no Fury

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 8: Wrath Has No Fury…

'What… did he just say? Oh God…' Meryl thought as she continued to stare at the man before her. There it was. Her worst nightmare had come true. The man that she had fallen madly love with just told her that he was leaving and he didn't want her to go with him. She felt several different emotions running through her, but she mostly felt hurt, betrayal, and anger…

Oh she was _very_ angry, to the point of exploding. She sat frozen in her chair unblinking, as she continued to stare at the unbelievable 'bastard.' Until she heard Milly call her 'Sempai.' Meryl turned her gaze to the brunette and saw the sadness in her eyes, which caused the last restraint that kept her from lashing out, to dissolve. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a shaky breath before pushing away from the table to stand.

Vash just sat there in silence as he watched the rush of emotions flash through Meryl's molten silver orbs. At first he saw the sadness, which chipped away at his heart, and then he saw that her eyes were beginning to burn. 'Oh shit… she's really pissed off! I'm in _big_ trouble,' the blonde man realized as he heard Milly call out to Meryl. Then the next thing he knew he had a fiery woman in his face.

"**I can not believe you just said that! Who in the hell do you think you are Mr. Stampede?"** Meryl shrilled as her voice began to crescendo. **"Especially after everything Milly and I have done for you! Well guess what? I don't give a fuck what you want! It's my… our job to watch over you and I'll be damned if I'm… we are going to stop because you don't want us to!"**

Then the tears began to flow as the overemotional woman stopped for a moment to collect her thoughts. Vash saw this and tried to say something as his own eyes started to glisten. "But, Meryl…" he started, but was instantly cut off as Meryl began her tirade again.

"**And what are you trying to pull with all of your innuendoes? What? Did you think that you could play with the naive insurance girl and get me into bed… just so you could leave me! Is that all I am to you? Someone you could screw before you and your brother went away… never to see me again? Well, I hate to disappoint you, but it's not gonna happen! Go play with the little whores that you're used too… you're not getting shit from me!" **

With that last exclamation, Meryl started to rush from the room, intending to go flop on her bed and ball her eyes out (or to abuse her typewriter), but as she reached the doorway to the living room, a pair of strong hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a crushing embrace.

"Meryl…" Vash started again.

"No Vash…leave me alone," the petite woman cried as she started pounding her fists on his chest.

"**Damn it… Stop that and let me explain!"** Vash bellowed as he grabbed both of her tiny fists with his left hand.

"Www…what is there to explain?" Meryl whispered dejectedly as she kept her gaze level with the Plant's broad chest.

"Yeah, Mr. Vash, what do you mean by not wanting us 'as insurance girls' to go with you?" Milly chimed in, still sitting at the table.

'Bless you Milly,' Vash thought as he glanced over to her and smiled. "Well, what I mean is that I don't want the insurance girls to go with me, but…" Vash began, while taking a deep breath and turning his attention back to the woman in his arms.

"But?" Meryl prodded, while turning her watery gaze up to meet his.

"But… I would just love to have Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, my friends, join me," Vash finished as he thought he would really love to have Meryl as more than a friend.

"Really?" Meryl whispered hopefully.

"Yeah, really," Vash replied in confirmation as he let go of Meryl's hands and brushed her tears away. "I have been alone for too long and I don't want to be anymore. Besides, I like having you around, short-girl."

"Of course, we will go as your friends, right Sempai?" Milly chirped as she stood.

"Yes, of course, we will," the smaller woman agreed as laid her palms on the gunman's chest and smiled.

"YAAAAAY!" the big-girl squealed as she ran over and gave the other two a big bear hug.

"Owwwwie…. my shoulder aaa...and short-girl is turning blue," Vash dramatically cried as Milly squeezed tighter.

"Ohhhh… sorry, Mr. Vash! I guess I got a little carried away," the brunette giggled as she let go of her two comrades.

"I wasn't turning blue!" Meryl groused defensively, pulling away from the blonde man and smacking him on his injured shoulder.

"Ouch… Meryl! What did you do that for? Remember, I'm injured here!"

"You can call that your punishment for lying," the petite woman smirked as she thought, 'and for giving me a heart attack!' Then she walked over to the table, sat down, and took a sip of her coffee.

"I wasn't lying, short-girl!" Vash stammered as he followed Meryl and sat next to her. Upon hearing his last statement, Meryl looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, daring him to keep it up or else he was really going to be injured. The outlaw just lowered his head and continued to mumble about how he didn't lie and that there were several different meanings for the word 'blue.'

Milly's laughter rang throughout the room as she watched both of her friends interact with one another. "Boy you two are just too funny," she exclaimed as she sat back down in her seat. "You two really are perfect for each other!"

"**What!"** Both the gunman and insurance girl screeched as they looked up to Milly at the same time with matching red cheeks.

"Gee… did I say something wrong?" the big-girl questioned as she looked back and forth between her Sempai and Mr. Vash.

"Ummmm… well… anyway, why don't you tell us more about what you want to do, Vash," Meryl instantly said in order to steer the conversation back to something less embarrassing.

"Yeah, good idea," Vash agreed. "Well like I was saying before, I want to take Knives back to the only place that I have ever called home."

"Where's that Mr. Vash?" Milly asked.

"Do you remember the SEEDS ship that fell to the ground? Well, I want to take him back there."

"Ohhhh…" Milly and Meryl muttered at the same time.

"After all, the Doc already knows all about our… family feud," Vash continued before taking the last gulp from his coffee cup. "And I feel that taking him to familiar surroundings will encourage him to change his views on humanity. Besides, he and I are responsible for what happened to the ship and I want to help everyone who…" he paused for a moment remembering all of the deaths, including Brad's. "…suu…sur…vived, adjust to liv…ahhh… living on Ggg…gun…smoke," Vash choked out as tears poured from his sad eyes.

"Oh Vash…" Meryl breathed as she pulled his right hand away from the cup and entwined her fingers with his. "It will be alright…"

Vash looked at their joined hands and smiled slightly. "Ya' know, Meryl… just knowing that you will be with me, I have a feeling that it will be." He then looked up into her bright eyes and knew that everything would be all right.

"So… when we gonna leave, Mr. Vash?" asked the big-girl.

"I would like to leave ASAP, but unfortunately, the next bus that goes directly to New Oregon won't come through here again for another two weeks. Besides, taking the bus would take at least seven days and I would really rather not have Knives on one for that long."

"Then what do you purpose, Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Well, I saw a flat bed truck for sale today…"

"The one at the saloon, right?" she then interjected.

"Exactly! It would be perfect, too. If we can afford it, we could leave as early as tomorrow. And if we all took shifts to drive straight through, we could make it in about two and a half days. I just don't know if we have enough money, though…"

"Mr. Whittaker, the owner of the truck, did say that it's been up for sale for quite awhile now. And the only reason that he has it, in the first place, is because the previous owner decided to get into a drunken brawl in the saloon and… well … he didn't make it out alive."

"Gee… that's terrible, Sempai!" Milly said sadly as she got up to refill everyone's empty coffee cups.

"Yeah, I know," Meryl concurred before adding, "I guess the sheriff told him he could keep it to compensate for the damages in the saloon."

"So, how much was that short-girl?" the blonde gunman asked.

"I don't know for sure, but Wes, one of the bartenders, said that it was about two grand."

"Well…" Vash started as he thought about how much money he had on him. "If I take out 200 double-dollars for traveling expenses that would leave me with about 1,200 in cash."

"And Milly and I have about 500 double-dollars right now. We won't get another check from Bernardelli until I send the most recent report. And we won't see those checks until about a week or so later."

"Let's hope that the 1,700 will be enough. Meryl, could you talk to him in the morning?"

"Sure Vash."

"What about me? What would you like for me to do?" Milly asked as she reached for another apple dumpling.

"We will play that one by ear, Milly. I would imagine that it will all depend on if we can get the truck or not," Meryl answered.

"Well, I suppose I could go first thing in the morning and tell foreman Kyle that we will be leaving soon and maybe he will let me work just until noon. That's if we get to leave tomorrow afternoon. After all, every little bit helps, right?"

"Right," Meryl agreed as she proceeded to move her left hand to pick up her coffee and realized that it was still entwined with Vash's right. She immediately looked over to him and saw a sweet smile on his face, which made her smile back as she used her right hand to pick up her cup. "Well, I suppose that we had better get a move on. Dishes need to be washed and I want to finish my report tonight, so, I can get it in the mail tomorrow," she added after taking a sip.

"I guess you'll want your hand back, huh? Though, I really like holding it, short-girl. Ya' know… your hands are very soft and I bet that with all of the _stroking_of the keys you do that you are _really good _with them, too! " the outlaw announced wickedly as his grin widened, while letting go of the tiny hand. Meryl's alabaster skin took on a pinkish hue as she rose from the table, smacked him on the back of the head and called him a pervert. She then moved to the sink and ran the water for the dishes.

"Mr. Vash, you are such a tease! You had better watch it or Meryl might pull out one of her derringers on you!" Milly lightly warned as she shook her head and smiled at the outlaw who turned his attention from the short insurance girl to her.

"I know, but I just can't seem to help myself!" Vash replied cheekily as he stood and carried his chair over to where his brother was lying unconscious a few feel away. He then sat down and completely turned his attention to his twin.

'Those two are something else. They had better make me an Aunt several times over,' Milly thought as she finished off her dumpling and got up to help Meryl with the dishes.

* * *

.

Thank you again my happy reviewers! I just love the praise!

I thought that the set up for this chapter in 7 was pretty obvious. Meryl flipping out while good old Milly picking up on the whole thing, but I couldn't help it! I just had to write a pissed off Stryfe at least once. (OK so there will probably be more...a lot more) Anyway, I'm just surprised that she didn't wake up Knives... Or did she? Oooooooooohhhh... Now there's a thought!


	9. Coward No More

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 9: Coward No More

The sounds of morning woke the petite insurance girl as she stretched and rolled over, expecting to feel the coarse fabric of the couch rub against her nose. Instead, she felt nothing but pillow and open space. 'What the…' she thought as she opened her cloudy eyes and realized that she was sleeping in her bed. Sitting up, she scratched the back of her head while trying to figure out what _exactly_ happened last night.

"Hmmm… I remember going downstairs after finishing my report to tell Vash that I was done and that he could go to bed whenever he was ready and…" Meryl trailed off, her eyes going wide as it dawned on her. She remembered walking up to Vash after he didn't respond and halted as two brilliant ice-blue eyes bore right through her. The psychopathic twin was awake and apparently didn't like the fact that a human interrupted 'quality time' with his brother. Meryl recalled making a hasty retreat to the living room to sleep on the couch.

"But how did I end up sleeping in here," she muttered to herself as she rose from the bed and grabbed her uniform. 'Vash must have brought me up, but where did he sleep?' she pondered to herself while walking to the bathroom so she could shower and get ready for the day.

Forty minutes later, an energetic Meryl walked down steps with a finished 'Vash the Stampede progress report' and strode into the kitchen. What she saw really didn't surprise her. After all, she assumed that since Knives looked quite coherent last night Vash would probably stay up the remainder of it, just to make sure that everything was okay. And by the looks of him… he did.

He was sitting before her at the kitchen table slumped over with a steaming cup of coffee in between his hands. His hair was completely disheveled, almost as if he had run his hands through the blonde locks about a million times and his normally vibrant aqua blues were hazy from lack of sleep.

"Good morning, Meryl," Vash yawned before giving her a half smile.

"Vash, did you stay up all night?" Meryl asked as she glanced over to the sleeping form on the cot.

"Aaahhh… yep… Oh, don't worry about Knives, I gave him his medication. So, he should be out for quite awhile now."

"Then why did you stay up?" the petite beauty asked, setting the large envelope down on the counter as she made her way over to fix a cup of coffee.

"Actually, I just gave it to him about an hour ago. Knives and I stayed up and… talked," Vash muttered before taking a sip of his own coffee.

"That's funny, I don't remember hearing anything last night," she recalled, sitting down next to him.

"Well, that's because we were… ahhh… talking telepathically. I didn't want to wake you and Milly."

"Wait, you're a telepath?" Meryl questioned, remembering that she distinctly heard Vash in her head yesterday, saying that she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah another 'advantage' to being a Plant, I guess," he said as he raised both hands up and motioned quotations while saying the word advantage. That's when he noticed the sparks forming in her stormy gaze and immediately placed his hands back down on the cup before him, still staring into her molten silver eyes.

"That _was_ you in my head yesterday, wasn't it?" she accused. "How many other times have you been there?"

'Oh shit, I did it again,' Vash thought, while turning his now sullen gaze down to his coffee. He recalled the situation and how he just couldn't help entering her mind. He had to know for sure if she really felt the same as he and, at the time, it was the best way to find out. "That was the first…" he whispered as he looked up into her turbulent orbs.

Meryl could only reply with an 'Oh' as she watched the man before her. The desperation and despair that she saw shrouding his features was almost too much for her to bear. 'He's really upset about this! It wasn't that bad. Well, actually, I kind of liked having him there. I don't know… it almost felt… comforting?' But, her thoughts ended as she sighed and said, "Its okay Vash, I don't mind."

"Really?" the blonde asked with a touch of bewilderment in his voice.

"Yeah…"

"Wow! I though that you would have surely kicked my ass after pulling a stunt like that," Vash exclaimed as a little spark of mischief gleamed in his eyes.

"Well, it surprises me too," Meryl sardonically muttered as she took a sip of her coffee and pondered the 'should be,' but not uncomfortable situation.

"So… your brother can do that, too?"

"Yeah and a whole lot more… You see while we were separated, he honed his skills while I…"

"Let me guess… drank, ate doughnuts, and caused a whole lot of trouble?"

Vash just chuckled and brought his right hand up to scratch the back of his head, while saying, "Well not exactly, but I suppose I did to that, too!"

"Vash, your shoulder, doesn't it hurt!" rushed the short-girl as she stood to inspect the wound.

"Now that you mention it, no… not really," Vash sheepishly replied.

"Well, I wanna look at it, just to make sure. Take off your shirt, please," Meryl commanded. She just couldn't believe that his shoulder could possibly be healed already. Especially, since the last time he was shot, he was immobile for about ten days. Of course, some broken ribs and the mental trauma of taking Legato's life hadn't helped.

"Gee Meryl, are you sure that you want me to take my clothes off for you in the kitchen?" the outlaw asked lewdly. Then with a wink, he added, "Wouldn't you rather go up stairs and have some privacy. After all, Milly should be heading down anytime now."

"You're incorrigible!" Meryl groused as she folded her arms in front of her and tapped her foot impatiently while adding, "Just take the damn shirt off!"

"Okay, okay, I will… geeesh," the blonde sputtered as he unbuttoned the rumpled white oxford before taking it off and placing in on the table.

Meryl un-wrapped the gauze and inspected the wounds. A bewildered look crossed her face as she looked back and forth from the bullet's point of entry, right below the top of his shoulder, to the exit wound located at the same point on his back. The petite woman just shook her head. She really couldn't believe what she saw. The wounds, although still tender, looked more like they were inflicted almost two weeks ago not just four days ago. The torn flesh was almost completely healed with just a little pink in very center for both entry and exit points.

"What do ya' think short-girl?"

"Well, I think that it's pretty safe to say that you won't have to wear anymore bandages, at least for _this_ injury. But, you should still take it easy for a few more days,"

Meryl answered as she picked up the white shirt and handed it to him.

"Yes ma'am," Vash saluted. He then proceeded to slip the shirt back on, but left it unbuttoned.

"Yes ma'am what, Mr. Vash?"

"Good morning, Milly," both the gunman and short-girl replied.

"Short-girl said that I should just lie around for the next few days!" Vash said to answer brunette's question.

"I said no such thing!" Meryl expressed defensively. "I said your shoulder is pretty much healed, but you would want to take it easy for a couple of more days."

"Oh yeah, that's what you said all right!" the blonde hastily agreed as he laughed his trademark goof-ball laugh.

"What an idiot," the raven-haired woman mumbled as she brought her attention back to her partner. "Sorry Milly, we didn't hear you come down. Would you like for me to fix you some breakfast?" Meryl asked as she walked over to get the big-girl a cup of coffee.

"I'm good Sempai. I'll take a couple of apples and eat them on the way," Milly stated as she accepted the steaming cup from the smaller woman. "Besides, I wanted to get there early remember?"

"Oh yeah… I forgot. What time is it any ways?"

"About 7:15 I suppose," Milly replied, while walking over to the counter and setting her cup of java down. She then grabbed a few apples and put them in the deep pockets of her work overhauls. "Well that should about do it. I'm gonna get going now."

"Alright Milly, I'll come and see you after I'm done talking to Mr. Whittaker."

"Kay, See ya' later… Bye Mr. Vash!" Milly waived as she headed out of the kitchen to grab her hard hat and leave for work.

"See ya' Milly."

"Later, big-girl," Vash said as he waived and watched her retreating form.

"So…" started the remaining insurance girl as she looked over to the blonde man still sitting at the table. She noticed that he had perked up a little, but he was nowhere near his normal self. He definitely needed a few hours of sleep and knew that she should make him go up stairs to take a nap. Of course, the petite beauty figured that Vash would probably suggest that she joined him. Though, the idea did have merit Meryl thought naughtily as a blush and small smile graced her lovely face.

Upon hearing the shorter girl's 'so', Vash turned his gaze back to the little spitfire in white and noticed the smile and rosy cheeks, which caused him to do a little pondering himself. He wondered if she had any idea as to how much chaos she was creating all throughout his body. Not to mention, just how he would love to find out if the rest of her body blushed as prettily as her cheeks did! 'Ugh… I swear if I don't do something about this soon, I think I might burst!' he internally moaned before deciding that there was no time like the present. As he locked his now brilliant jade orbs with her heather colored ones, the outlaw nervously spoke, "Ummm… Meryl?"

"Yes Vash?"

"I … umm… well… I… want…" the blonde stuttered before the object of his affection interrupted him.

"Breakfast?"

"Huh?"

"Are you hungry, Vash? Would you like some breakfast?" Meryl anxiously clarified.

"NNN…No, I finished off the apple dumplings right before you came down…"

"Well good! After all, we wouldn't want them to go to waste… Oh my… look at the time!" the panicky insurance girl blurted out as she scrambled over to the sink to pour the remaining contents of her cup down the drain. Then just as quickly, she picked up the envelope addressed to Bernardelli Insurance Society. "I had better get going if I want to catch Mr. Whittaker. And Vash why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, it looks like you need it. Oh and one more thing…" Meryl rushed while stopping for a moment to glance at the stunned blonde. "I bought you another new shirt and some pants. They're up in my closet… see ya!" And with a quick waive, she was gone.

Vash just sat there in silence for a moment before muttering…

"Damn it."

Then with a dejected sigh, he rose from the table and gave his twin a quick glance before making his way up to the short-girl's room to take a nap.

* * *

.

Once Meryl stepped on to the front porch, she stopped and let out the breath that she had been holding since she said 'see ya' to Vash. "What is my problem?" she mumbled out loud, stepping off the porch and proceeding to head over to the post office. 'I mean, he was about to say something to me seemingly important, no wait… especially important if the look in his eyes had any bearing, and I sabotaged it,' the petite woman mentally groaned.

She now knew that he felt something for her, but, unfortunately, she just wasn't sure what it was _exactly_. The whole situation was starting to really confuse her and that was one feeling that she didn't like at all. Was it simply lust or, perhaps, something more? The logical side of her assumed it was just lust. But, if that was the case, then she wasn't certain she could let go to the next level. Quite simply, Meryl was afraid that it wouldn't be enough, especially since she loved him so much. And when Vash decided to move on after her youth faded or when he got bored, she would probably die from the heartache.

She then realized something, a Stryfe never backed away from anything! They always faced their problems head on and that was exactly what she was going to do that time. Meryl stopped in her tracks and ran a hand through her cropped ebony hair as she looked up to the sky and smiled.

"I need to stopped being such a coward and just let this happen."

With that last exclamation, the woman in white continued the short trek to the post office. After quickly dropping off the mail, she made her way across the town's square to the saloon. Then without hesitation, she walked through the double doors and up to the end of the bar.

"Good morning, Jimmy," Meryl called to the handsome brunette behind the bar. "I see you have the morning shift. Is Wes working tonight then?"

"Why, good morning sunshine!" the young man replied as he walked over to greet Meryl. "Yep, he asked if I would switch with him. So, you know that means don't ya'?"

"Ummm… no?"

"That means I have the evening off and we could go out!" Jimmy announced as his olive green eyes sparkled.

"You are such a flirt!" Meryl declared with a small laugh as she shook her head. He really reminded her of Vash when he was in one of his skirt-chasing moods. "Now Jimmy you know I can't…"

"I know, but I figured I would try. So why are you here so early? Please tell me it's because you're working this morning, too! You know how a Friday morning can be…"

"Actually, I'm here to talk to Mr. Whittaker. Is he around?"

"Yep, he's in his office."

"Thank you," the petite beauty answered as she walked over to the owner's office.

"Anything for you, beautiful!" Jimmy called out to Meryl just before she knocked on Mr. Whittaker's door. Meryl just shook her head again before she raised her left hand and knocked.

"Come in," the man behind the door announced.

Meryl opened the door and greeted her temporary boss and asked if he had a few minutes. He warmly replied with an 'of course' and asked if she would like to sit in one the chairs in front of his desk. Meryl sat and took in the features of her soon to be ex-employer. He was an older man with auburn hair and graying temples, his middle was a little plump, thanks to his wife of twenty years who had helped him create it, and his brown eyes spoke of wisdom and understanding. She had always liked Mr. Whittaker. He was a fair man who treated everyone with respect, even the ones who hung out with the legendary gunman.

"So, what can I help you with Meryl?"

"Well… Vash made it back and I'm afraid that we will be leaving soon."

"That's too bad, you're a great worker," Mr. Whittaker said with a twinkle in his eye. "Although, I'm sure my trays will be happy that you're gone."

Meryl just laughed and thought about how many of them had dents or even been ruined because she had to fend off lecherous men with wandering hands.

"Is that all, Meryl?"

"Actually no," the short-girl started as her demeanor went into negotiation mode…

"I would like to make an offer to purchase the truck."

* * *

.

Thank you again to my reviewers! I feel loved!


	10. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 10: On the Road Again

Milly straightened her back and brought her left hand up to wipe the sweat from her brow as she held the handle of the shovel in the other. The survey team decided that it would be more advantageous for the village to place another well closer to the south end of town, where the soil wasn't so granular. The land there had some potential and with the work of the town's people, they could prepare the soil for crops. Besides, the newly discovered resource was more plentiful than what they had originally anticipated. So, once the word was out, the town would boom and the extra well would definitely be needed.

'At least I haven't needed my stungun for the past few days,' Milly thought as she leaned back over to continue digging. 'I wonder where Sempai is. It must be after nine o'clock and she hasn't come over to see me yet.'

"Hey Milly!"

"Gee… what impeccable timing," the big-girl mentioned as she straightened herself and looked over to the smaller woman who greeted her. "Why hello, Sempai! I was just wondering when you were gonna come and see me," Milly added as she closed the distance between them. "So, how did it go?"

"Well… I got the truck and for only 1,400 in cash…" Meryl answered somberly.

"That's great! Mr. Vash will be so happy and we can leave today and…" Milly trailed off as she took in the sad features of the woman in front of her. "Sempai, what else besides the 1,400 double-dollars?"

"Nothing…" the short-girl whispered as she hung her head.

"Now Meryl you know you can't lie to… wait… where are your earrings?"

"Ummm… well I guess that the damages to the saloon were over three grand while the truck's worth about six. I…I guess Mr. Whittaker's wife really liked them and he still needed to get her a birthday present. So, we made a deal," Meryl sighed as she lifted her head and smiled a little at her partner. "So, in all actuality, we got the truck for a bargain I'd say. Besides, they're only earrings and it's not like I can't get another pair," the petite woman added as she returned to her normal confident self.

"But Meryl… weren't they a family heirloom from Earth?"

"Yeah, they were crafted around 1985 Earth-time."

"Wow! Are you sure you want to give them up? I mean… there has got to be another way."

"I'm sure. Besides, Vash is worth it!" Meryl declared, her smile brightening. "Well, I'm gonna get us packed. I'll leave your traveling clothes out, that way when you come home all you have to do is shower."

"Oh thank you, Sempai!" Milly chirped before quickly adding, "Foreman Kyle said that I could leave whenever I needed. I figured that I would work until noon, kay."

"Sounds good, I'm gonna head back now. I still need to get the money over to Mr. Whittaker and I want to make sure that Vash took a nap. So, I'll see ya' in a few," Meryl said as she waived to her partner while turning to leave. Then she thought of one thing that she needed tell Milly. "Oh… one more thing, Milly," she quickly added as she turned around to face the big-girl. "Could we keep the earring thing a secret? I don't want him to feel guilty about this…"

"Why sure, Sempai!"

"Thank you."

Milly watched her Sempai walk away and wondered how she got so lucky to be paired up with such a wonderful person. 'Well… two wonderful people, if you included Mr. Vash.' she thought as she turned to continue working on the new well.

* * *

. 

The first thing Meryl noticed when she walked through the front door was the silence. She hoped that it was because a certain blonde gunman with a doughnut fetish actually listened to her and took a nap. But, with Vash anything was possible. So, she quickly looked in the kitchen and saw that it was empty save for the man on the cot. 'Good he must be sleeping,' she thought, but decided to go upstairs to make sure. She also had to collect the 1,400 double- dollars, so, she could get it over to the saloon and pick up the truck.

"Well I'll be…" Meryl whispered, a few minutes later, as her gaze landed on the bed and saw Vash's long athletic form lying there. He was sleeping on his stomach with his head turned slightly so that he faced the desk on the opposite wall. His prosthetic arm was up and over the pillow, while the right was also up, only under it, both slightly grasping the fluffy mass. She also noticed that he left some money out on the nightstand, 1,200 double-dollars to be exact.

She made her way over to her pink suitcase pulled out 200 before silently stepping over to the sleeping man, stopping before him. She looked down to his sweet face and whispered, "Sleeping like a baby." Then without realizing what she was doing, Meryl bent over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. As she pulled away, she saw him smile while he incoherently mumbling something about kissing angels.

"No Vash, you're the Angel," she breathed before picking up the money sitting out for her and quickly left to go pick up the truck.

If she had waited for a moment longer, then she would have been greeted with warm aqua eyes and a matching smile. "No Meryl, you are _my_ Angel," the handsome man said to himself, while closing his eyes so he could dream about a promising future with Meryl Stryfe, his Angel.

* * *

. 

About an hour and a half after the sweet kiss, Vash found himself lying on his back and wide-awake. He figured that it was about eleven o'clock and that he got plenty of sleep. Well, at least for that moment in time. But, for some reason he just couldn't get up, even with the temptation of having a very luscious short-girl in Milly's room packing.

With his hands tucked under his head, Vash stared at the ceiling while trying to figure out if he was doing the right thing by taking his brother to the fallen SEEDS ship. Sure, after several hours of 'discussions' with the maniacal twin, some last night and some on the trek back from the 'war zone,' Knives promised that he would not purposely cause another harm while deciding if humanity deserved to exist or not.

"But still… it's a start." Vash said to himself.

One thing that did concern him was what Knives had commented on after Meryl made her hasty retreat the night before. On a long exhale of breath, Vash closed his eyes as he recalled the disturbing part of their telepathic conversation…

"_So… Vash," the platinum blonde mentally began as his gaze returned to his twin sitting in the chair next to him._

"_What is it Knives?"_

"_These female Homo sapiens that have been following you, are they yours?" _

"_Mine, brother? What do you mean?" the golden blonde replied with a hint of irritation lacing the thoughts as he narrowed his eyes._

"_Oh you know… your servants. After all, we are both superior beings, of a higher class if you will… It would be expected that we would have these things that are below our stature wait on us." Knives clarified with an air of superiority. "It is a very intriguing concept, don't you think?" _

"_No, they are not my servants! They are my friends and companions. I will never treat them as anything other than equals and I hope that someday you will feel the same, brother!" Vash replied defensively. "Sh… they are very special." _

"_I see, dearest brother," Knives stated as he felt just how special 'she' really was. "Hmmm… is she… I'm sorry, are they more precious than Saint Rem, Vash?"_

"_In a sense… yes," Vash sighed out loud. Knives knew about his feelings for the short-girl, so, there was no sense in denying it. He then gave is brother a small smile and telepathically added, "Rem was an excellent mentor, a mother figure and I wouldn't be who I am today with out her, but Meryl is… well… she is… different. I can't even explain it to you… it's like nothing I have ever experienced. All I can say is that I hope that someday you will have the opportunity to feel this sensation."_

_Knives narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized his brother's state of being. Even though they had been apart for so long, they still shared the same bond, a blood bond that only Plant twins could share. When the connection was open between the siblings, as it had been, he knew what his brother was thinking, felt what he was feeling. Since Vash was thinking of the smaller human, Knives felt contentment, completion, and a deep love radiating all throughout his twin. However, there was something more, more basic, primal. It was almost as if his brother on a molecular level needed to bond with that human, but not like a bond that they shared, this was something different, something consuming,_ _hedonic…_

_A mating. _

_Knives closed his eyes for a moment to digest the new sensations that were coming from his brother. With a sigh, he returned his steely blue gaze back to his twin. "Very well brother, your 'friends' will forever be safe from my wrath if I decide that the rest of humanity is not worth being spared," Knives graciously conceded._

"What the hell was that about anyway," Vash mumbled to no one as he opened his eyes, looking to the ceiling and thought, 'I felt him go through me probing, analyzing, surmising, but for what? I mean he did it right after he asked about the girls… about Meryl. Will he actually tolerate them?'

"Gyah, why can't life ever be simple," the outlaw complained as he sat up to look around the sparse room. "Hmmm… short-girl must have already packed in here. I guess that it is safe to assume that she got the truck. I just hope she left that change of clothes in the closet for me," he mumbled, rising from the bed and walking over to the closet door. He opened it and, sure enough, there was his bag in the corner and hanging right next to it was a button down shirt of electric blue cotton and a pair of slate colored slacks. Vash pulled out the clothing and strode to the bathroom to shower.

* * *

. 

Meryl looked around the kitchen, taking inventory of what still needed to be packed. All she saw were two things, a demented Plant, who looked deceivingly peaceful in slumber and a box of doughnuts, which she knew Vash would eat before they even left. All that needed to be stored in the truck was Vash's bag, his twin, a mattress that their landlord said they could take (for said twin) and some toiletries that could be packed just as soon as Milly finished working and took a shower.

"As a matter of fact, Milly should be here any minute," Meryl realized as she noticed that it was a little after noon. Just as she finished the sentence, the shorter insurance girl heard the front door open and Milly yell 'I'm back.' Walking into the living room, Meryl met the taller woman and gave her a big smile and asked, "How was your last day?"

"Oh Sempai, everyone was so sad to see us leave and they all wished us the best of luck and even some of the wives put together a little care package for us… see!" Milly chirped as she held out her hands to show Meryl a basket full of breads, fresh fruits, pastries, and, of course, pudding. "Look they even gave us a few of dallons of water!" Milly added as she pointed over to the doorway.

"Wow that was really nice of them!"

"Yeah I know… oh guess what else?"

"What?"

"Foreman Kyle even paid me for a full day's wages again, isn't that wonderful! Here you go Sempai!" Milly said gaily as she put the basket down and handed the envelope over to the short-girl.

"It sure is Milly, it sure is!" Meryl agreed before advising her partner, "I believe Vash is done in the bathroom so you should be able to get in there and shower."

"Right and I'll be quick about it, too."

"Great, it would be nice to be able to get on the road by one," the petite woman said as she watched her partner climb to steps to shower. She stood there for a moment contemplating what should be done next, when she heard Milly greet Vash and told him that she was in the living room. Meryl heard his footsteps and watched as he descended the stairs. However, once she saw him she inwardly groaned.

Who would have thought that a few hours of sleep, new clothes, a shower, and a shave would make her want to throw her inhibitions away? All so she could go and jump on the blonde Adonis who walked toward her. But, they did and oh how tempting it was to do just that!

Vash the Stampede filled her senses as she took in how he looked with is hair down and still damp from the shower and his jaw clean-shaven. The new clothes that she had bought for him were absolutely perfect. The shirt, which he left unbuttoned at the top, almost seemed to be cut specifically for him as it accentuated his broad shoulders and lean waist. While the color, an electric blue, brought out the darker hues in his eyes making them look almost teal. Then there were the slate gray slacks, with the flat front. They fit him like a glove, emphasizing every muscle as he strode confidently over to her while holding his bag over his left shoulder.

'God is he gorgeous,' she thought heatedly, while ogling the man that should have been worth the sixty billion just because of how damn sexy he was.

"So, short-girl… like what you see?" Vash questioned as a knowing smirk appeared on his handsome face. 'At least I know that I have the same effect on her as she does to me,' he thought inwardly.

"I… ahhh… I…"

"Yes Meryl?"

"I think you… ahhh… look nice," the petite woman stammered as she blushed profusely.

"Why thank you," Vash said as a feral grin spread across his face. "You know, I think that you might appreciate this outfit more _if_ we went up stairs and you took it off of me!"

"BBB...But what about, Milly?"

'Huh? Did she just say what I thought she said?' Vash wondered disbelievingly as he took in the shorter woman's heated gaze. 'I'll be damned, she is actually thinking about doing it… ugh… if there was only time…' he added internally, as the temptation before him made it exceeding difficult to keep his priorities straight.

"Oh Meryl… if there were only time," Vash finally murmured out loud as he raised his real hand to caress her cheek. He was so tempted to kiss her right then and there, but with fire already running through his veins, he knew that it would be impossible to stop until he had her naked and moaning underneath him. Then as he lowered his hand from her cheek, he sighed, "So, what still needs to be done?"

"Well… everything is loaded in the truck except for your brother, the twin mattress for him, a couple of care packages from the crew working on the well, and the things left in the shower. Oh there's a box of doughnuts on the table for you, too."

"Doughnuts… really?"

"Yep, but you can't have them until everything else is loaded."

"Not even one?" whined the blonde as he watched Meryl shake her head no. "Well, I had better get the rest of the stuff loaded so I can have a snack!" And in a flash he was out the door with his bag and part of the care package in tow.

* * *

. 

Thirty minutes later, the trucked pulled out of the soon to be prosperous town with Vash driving (against the short-girl's better judgment) heading east. Meryl sat next to him in the middle while Milly, for the time being, sat next to the window.

"So, how long are the shafts going to be?" Milly curiously asked.

"Don't you mean _shifts_ Milly?" Meryl corrected.

"Yeah, how long are they?"

"Well…" Vash started, while considering the question. "I guess that we will play that one by ear. Each of us can drive until we get tired, then switch."

"That will work, YAAAAY!" an ever-so chipper Milly replied.

After a few minutes of driving Meryl noticed something strange, the suns were slightly behind them instead of on the driver's side of the truck. "Ummm…Vash?"

"Yes Meryl?"

"Isn't New Oregon north? Aren't we supposed to be heading north?"

"Actually, New Oregon is northeast and we will be heading in that direction in a few hours, but first, I have to go somewhere."

"Where Mr. Vash?" chimed in the taller woman.

He glanced over to the insurance girls before turning his gaze back to the open desert ahead of them. Then on the exhale of a deep breath, he supplied, "I need to go back to Demitrihi. I made a promise that I would retrieve something that I left out there."

* * *

. 

YAAAAY fanfiction is back up! I was hoping to post this on Sunday and then I realized that the site was down for upgrades! Wooopies! I think I was getting the shakes yesterday from not being able to see new stories! Yes… I'm an addict! (At least I can admit it!)

Well, I hope everyone likes this Chapter and Knives has finally made an appearance… well sort of. Don't worry he will be coming a regular shortly… maybe. Don't want to give to much away, right hope-is-4ever! I just hope you like how I portray him ;o)

No worries if school has ya' bogged down, DPA. I'm just glad you like the story so far! Besides, just think… a short week this week and VERY soon is Christmas break! YAAAAY… Santa Claus is coming!

Oh' and in case you are wondering where 'Shitake Mushrooms' came from (darkflamangel)! I got it from Spy Kids 2!

This goes out to vashluver1's friend Eric: Respect the ladies and make sure to buy them presents (lots and lots of presents) and the fict is **very** funny! Heeeee….

Another BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers! A giant pumpkin pie with lots of whippy cream THANK YOU! (It's almost turkey day after all)

Okay time to get the boys in the tub!

Kisses

Aine


	11. Temperamental Twins

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 11: Temperamental Twins

Two of the three conscious travelers stood in awe before a shallow crater several iles wide. They just couldn't believe the desolate land, up until a few days ago, had been covered with lush grass and magnificent trees. That was before the twins had completely decimated the area with their angel arms. Who would have thought that someone could possibly want to destroy something they created just to bring down their own flesh and blood, but apparently Millions Knives would and had.

"Gee… Sempai can you believe it? There is absolutely nothing left."

"Unfortunately… yes," Meryl sighed as she took in her surroundings and recalled the Augusta/fifth moon incident.

"So, what's Mr. Vash looking for, anyway?" the tall girl asked has they started down the lip of the crater to catch up with their blonde comrade.

"Well, I have a feeling that it's something for you, Milly."

"You mean…" Milly whispered, her eyes going wide.

"Yeah," replied the shorter woman, while referring to the Cross Punisher that belonged to the deceased Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

"Oh Sempai… this really means a lot to me!" Milly cried before she ran toward the outlaw and gave him a big hug.

"Ugh… Milly, what's this for?" Vash grunted as the air was knocked out of him by Milly's embrace.

"FFF...For coming aaa…after iii…it, Mr. VVV…Vash!"

"Hey big-girl," the outlaw started as he eased himself from the strong woman's hug. "I knew you would want it. Besides… uhhh… well… let's just say that I had been advised that I had better come after it or else," Vash added as he brought his right hand up to scratch the back of head.

"Oh… don't you mean that Nic… I mean Mr. Wolfwood came to you in a dream and told you to come and get his 'baby'?" Milly questioned.

"Hey, how did you know that?"

"He comes to me in my dreams, too," the brunette replied with a small smile on her face. "He said that he would always be there for us."

"Who will always be there for us?" Meryl asked as she caught up with the two.

"Nic… I mean… Mr. Wolfwood," the taller girl answered, turning her attention to her partner.

"Yeah, he probably will be," the shorter woman agreed. "So where did you leave it Vash?"

"Well, it will probably be in this general area…" the outlaw muttered as he turned his attention to the sandy ground and started looking again. A moment later he caught a glimpse of a shiny object glinting in the sunlight that was sticking out of the sand a few yarz away. "Wait, over there…" he added before striding over to the object and squatting. Immediately, he started shifting and pushing away the sand that was covering it. And sure enough, after a few moments of digging, Vash uncovered Wolfwood's Cross Punisher. But, that wasn't the only item he found. He just stared at the remaining objects completely at a loss.

Meryl and Milly walked up behind him wondering why he had stopped removing the Punisher until they saw what captured the blonde man's attention. There before them were three very painful reminders of Vash's sorrowful past, a tattered red duster and two .45 long colts, one silver and one black.

"Oh Vash," Meryl breathed, placing her right hand his left shoulder.

"Ya' know… I don't even know why I'm so shocked to see them. After all, this is exactly where I left them just a few days ago…" he whispered while wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Well, I guess we should bring them along. That way we can make sure they are dismantled… permanently," Vash added softly as he stood. Then after expelling a long and staggered breath, he grabbed the Punisher and hauled it up on his left shoulder before heading back to the truck.

"Oh will you two get those for me? I would rather not touch them right now," he called over his shoulder to the women behind him.

"SSS…Sure, Vash." Meryl replied as she picked up the guns in the sand. "What about your coat?"

"Leave it."

* * *

.

The trek, itself, across the dessert flew by relatively quick and had been surprisingly uneventful, even when they happened to stop in a town to refuel, relax for a moment or change drivers. Of course, nobody recognizing Vash with is non-spiky hair and the lack of his red coat helped considerably. Even Knives wasn't too much of a bother. He just slept most of the way, with the help of his prescribed meds.

Mentally, now that was another matter. Since retrieving the once abandoned colts, Vash had become unusually quiet, contemplative, almost to the point of brooding. He just sat in silence, with his golden tinted shades on, only talking when one of the girls would ask him something. And then he would only respond with as few words as possible.

At that particular moment in time, the blonde man was looking out the passenger window, with his chin resting on the palm of his real hand. He just stared out into the barren wasteland, but seeing nothing, while the big-girl drove and chatted about everything and everyone, especially her family. She tried to get him to liven up, but with no such luck and was getting tired of talking to herself. Besides, his despondent behavior had gone on for almost two days and it was about time that he snapped out of it.

'Maybe I should try something else…' thought Milly as glanced over to Vash. "Ummm… Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah..."

"How much longer before we get there?"

"About eight or nine hours."

"Are you going to keep on brooding the whole time?" Milly asked without looking over to him. "After all, if something's bothering you maybe you should share it. I bet you'll feel better and be able to smile again once you do. Meryl's worried about you and she thinks you're mad at her." Of course, the short-girl didn't think that, but Milly figured if Vash thought that then he might open up.

"I'm not mad at her… it's just that…" the outlaw sighed as he took of his sunglasses and turned his gaze to the big-girl.

"Just what? Having second thoughts about your feelings for Sempai?" the big-girl prodded.

"**No… Never!"**

"Then what? You know you can't always worry about the future, it's gonna come no matter what you do. Besides, your brother promised you that he would try to see your point of view. So, I see no harm in having a little faith in him. Just maybe that's all he needs is to have someone show him a little faith, understanding, and love. Oh and Mr. Vash, one more thing…" she said with a giggle before stating the most obvious, "If you're so worried about those guns, then why don't you just take out the thingy that makes them light up!"

Vash just stared at the tall woman sitting next to him in awe. She, in a nutshell, just helped him solve all of the revolving questions/problems that were flowing through out his mind since late Friday afternoon. "You know what big-girl, you're right," the outlaw declared with a warm smile. "Just how did you become so wise?"

"Well…when you come from a family a big as mine, you put down a few things along the way!" she chirped happily.

Vash just laughed at the woman and added, "Milly you're amazing!"

"Gee… ya' think so?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well, I think you're pretty amazing, too!" Milly interjected with a big grin before adding, "And so is Sempai!"

"She is definitely amazing," Vash whispered, turning to look out the window again while wondering how she was doing with his sedated twin in the back of the truck. All of the sudden he realized that Knives hadn't taken his prescribed meds since late last night and should wake soon, if he hadn't already. 'Fantastic!' Vash sarcastically thought and decided that he should check just to make sure that everything was okay. So, he opened the mental link with his brother to see where his thought patterns lie and, sure enough, he was awake and having a conversation with his short-girl.

"_Hey… Vash, I'm glad to see that you have decided to join us,"_ Knives thought to his brother upon realizing that Vash had lowered his mental barriers.

"_Is everything all right back there?" _the outlaw tentatively asked.

"_But, of course! Your lovely pet and I are having a delightful conversation about what exactly she is going to be to you once you've claimed her."_

"_Knives…" _Vash started in warning, but the injured twin simply laughed internally and then the link was disconnected. 'Just perfect,' he thought to himself before saying out loud to Milly. "Ya' know… you have been driving for a while. Why don't we stop and have some lunch. Then we can let Meryl drive for a couple of hours and then I'll finish the rest."

"Okie Dokie Mr. Vash."

* * *

.

Meryl sat in silence, staring at the sleeping man before her while wondering how he, even though being identical in almost every way physically, mentally could be the polar opposite of his twin. Wondering how he could be so cold and uncaring while Vash was warm and loving. Vash had told her that at one time Knives had been just good-natured as he was, though not as silly, and that he even liked humans. Also, how the platinum blonde used to spend hour upon hour in the cold sleep chamber. He used to love walking down the rows of cylinders while observing the people cryogenically frozen, wondering about their past and what their future would hold.

However, one day something changed and he snapped, causing the Great Fall and the loss of Vash's mentor, Rem Saverem. She just couldn't help but wonder what happened in the man's past to make him hate humanity as much as he did. It must have been something tragic…

"_So, trying to figure out how I tick, Miss Stryfe."_

"Huh?" Meryl questioned out loud as she focused in on the 'sleeping' man's face only to lock her stormy eyes with his artic ones.

"Oh come now… I know that you do have _some_ intelligence in that otherwise inferior brain of yours or else my brother wouldn't have decided to keep you," Millions Knives said with a scratchy voice from lack of use. "Water."

Out of instinct Meryl immediately grabbed one of the canteens and moved to tilt the platinum blonde's head so he could drink. After talking a couple healthy pulls from the container, Knives high-handedly advised her that it was good that she already knew her place, since she had, without question, served him. His snide comment instantly hit its mark (as he knew it would) making the petite beauty growl as she not so gently lowered his head to the mattress. Then with a few muttered curses, she proceeded to roughly tighten the lid of the container.

"I want to sit up," Knives then commanded, thoroughly intrigued by the small woman's 'colorful' vocabulary.

"That would not be a good idea, especially with the wound to your side," Meryl smugly advised while returning to her original position, leaning against the side of the truck. He was already becoming quite irritating and he was only awake for a few minutes.

"I do not care what an inferior creature thinks. I am tired of lying down and I want to sit up!"

Meryl just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at the reclining 'superior breed' and mockingly said, "Okay then, sit up…"

Knives just looked at her incredulously and then laughed, laughed coldly.

'Ooooookay…' Meryl thought had she continued to gawk at the laughing man before her.

The man's eyes gleamed with a cold amusement as he regarded the petite woman. Her silvery gaze held confusion while the rest of her tiny form gave off, or at least tried too, irritation. Knives' laugh diminished to a chuckle before he finally said, "You do realize that I could terminate your very existence at any moment… with just a thought."

"I'm sure you could, very easily in fact. However, I also know that if you were to do that, then your brother would retaliate and since you aren't in the best of shape… Well, let's just say that I would hate to see what would happen to you."

"Perhaps…" Knives considered her retort as he turned his gaze to canvas top of the truck. "Perhaps not…"

"Then do it," the petite woman dared with her voice clearly reflecting her agitation and her eyes flashing dangerously.

Without looking at the simmering beauty to the right of him, Knives smirked to himself and stated, "I can see why my brother has decided to make you his. Even though you still stem from a lower species, you are slightly above your counterparts and I'm sure that he will thoroughly enjoy himself while making you submit to his every whim."

"Excuse me?" the irritated insurance girl seethed.

"It is elementary really. Vash has decided to claim you, turn you into one of his servants or more to the point… one of his concubines," Knives clarified as he turned his gaze back to Meryl. "Though, I can not comprehend _why_ he would even contemplate doing something as disgusting as fornicating with someone from such a repulsive species."

"**What?" **

"Oh come now… even though you, and I'll admit, are one of the lovelier and more intelligent members of your species, you could not possibly believe that my bother would want for you more than just a toy. You are a temporary distraction until something better comes along. Remember, we have been alive for over 132 years and Vash has had other _distractions_ in his lengthy lifetime and will certainly have more," he snidely pointed out. Though, he knew very well that his twin had never had that type of 'distraction' before and that he regarded the raven-haired woman as something incredibly more than just a 'toy'. Knives also knew that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it either. Well… at least for the time being.

So, the older sibling decided to test her to see just how she would react, see if she would stay loyal to his twin. Be worthy enough to have him. He observed her, felt her, as the anger drifted away and turned into a deep sadness. He watched as she closed her eyes and looked down to the faux-wood flooring of the truck's bed. Then she breathed in deeply and returned her watery gaze back up to meet his. Knives expected her to be like the rest of the human race and retaliate. Condemning both Vash and him for being different...

Being monsters.

However, she just gave him a small smile and replied…

"I love your brother and I always will. If all I can have is a few short years then…" she paused, breathing shakily as the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. "…it will have to be enough."

"Hmmm… I see," the contemplative man mumbled before feeling his brother's presence. Then with a gleam in his eyes, he sarcastically added, "My brother has finally realized that I'm awake. Please excuse me for a moment as I greet him."

"_Hey Vash, I'm glad to see that you have decided to join us."_

"_Is everything okay back there?" _

"_But, of course! Your lovely pet and I are having a delightful conversation about what exactly she is going to be to you once you've claimed her."_

"_Knives…" _

"Well Miss Stryfe, I believe that our engaging conversation will be coming to a close."

And he was correct. Just as soon as Knives finished that last statement, the truck started to slow, eventually coming to a halt in the middle of the desolate terrain.

* * *

.

I just love all of the reviews! I bow down to you all!

Kisses,

Aine


	12. Milly the Observant

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 12: Milly the Observant

Vash bolted out of the truck before it came to a complete stop and rushed around to the back in order to get to his insurance girl as quickly as possible. He unclasped the latch and swung the doors open. There before him was Meryl. Her cheeks were still damp from the tears and a small smile graced her face while she sat up against wall of the truck. While his brother, who was still lying on the donated mattress, looked rather smug. Without hesitation, he hopped up into the truck's bed and sat next to her.

"Hey guys watcha doing?" the golden blonde asked, using his goofy smile and chipper voice to feign ignorance. Meryl just looked down and mumbled nothing much, while Knives rolled his eyes before closing them

"_Stop being such a damned idiot and act like the intelligent Plant that you are, Vash," _the fairer twin telepathically scolded as he opened his eyes and met his brother's annoyed ones.

"_That's enough, Knives,"_ Vash bit back while glaring hostilely.

"Well, if you really must know," Knives then sighed, ignoring his brother's veiled threat before continuing, "I just advised your… _woman_ that I wanted to sit up and she just basically told me that it wasn't a good idea because of my injuries."

"Meryl, is that all?" Vash asked, seeking verification as brought right hand up to caress her cheek.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it," she verified, looking up me meet his searching gaze.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah..."

"Very well," the outlaw softly relented as he lowered his hand and turned his gaze back to his brother, while mentally telling him that they would talk about it later. "You do know that she is right, brother. Even though your shoulders are almost completely healed, the wounds in your thighs and the one on your side aren't. You don't want to risk having them open back up do you?"

"Oh please, you know as well as I that they will be perfectly fine in just a few more days. Besides, if you wouldn't have shot me _five_ times, then I would be completely healed by now. Just like you." the reclining twin replied before he arrogantly pointed out, "Which affirms that we are a superior breed, Vash."

"Can we _please_ talk about this later, Knives? I'll even help you sit up if it makes you happy."

"Vash you can't do that!" Meryl exclaimed. "What if his side starts to bleed again?"

"Well, well, Miss Stryfe, are you _actually_ showing concern for me?" Knives sarcastically asked.

"Yeah, you wish!"

"Yeah, you wish what, Sempai?" Milly asked as she made her presence known. "I thought that we were going to have some lunch now?"

Two of the three who looked over to the tall woman, standing just out side of the truck, were grateful (that time) for her impeccable timing, while the third was a bit annoyed with the scatterbrain's interruption. Knives was, to a certain extent, looking forward to a little verbal sparring with his brother's pet.

"Lunch, what a good idea Milly," the smaller woman hastily remarked as she moved to pick up the basket holding their food supply. "Vash, you might as well let your brother sit up. That way he can feed himself this time," Meryl resigned as she pulled out a loaf of bread and apples for lunch.

Vash simply shrugged and crawled over to his brother's side to help him up into a sitting position. "Knives, if I sense any pain from you then… down you go," the aqua-eyed twin warned.

"Of course dear brother," he answered, wincing a little from the twinge of pain on his left side as his brother tenderly pushed him up.

Once Knives nodded that he was okay, Milly climbed up into the bed and proceeded to help Meryl set out some lunch for the twins and themselves. Once everything was in order, the four ate in companionable silence. Well, for the most part. Knives would occasionally grumble about how the bread was a bit stale and Meryl would snidely bite back that he didn't have to eat at all, while Milly and Vash just sat back and listened with amused looks crossing their faces.

"Gee…Sempai, you and Mr. Knives bicker just like you and Mr. Vash do," the big-girl observed as she popped open the lid to her second pudding. The remark immediately caused the both the short-girl and Knives to yell 'what' while Vash fell over from laughing so hard.

"Did I say something wrong again?" Milly innocently asked, blinking repeatedly.

"No big-girl that was just perfect!" the golden blonde exclaimed as he sat back up, still chuckling. After all, he knew that it would really rile his brother up, knowing that in just a few days he was already starting act more and more like his twin.

"**Shut up, Vash!"** both Meryl and Knives yelled in unison while Meryl smacked him up side the head for good measure, causing the other twin to chuckle.

"_Nice shot,"_ Knives then thought to the smaller woman, making her smirk in agreement.

"Ooooouch… short-girl that hurt!" Vash whined as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, well… stop acting like an idiot!"

"I'm not acting like an idiot!"

"Your not?" the petite beauty questioned as she gave him 'the look' again.

'Scary…' Vash thought as he mumbled something about not understanding how someone so darn cute could be so blasted intimidating at the same time.

"_You are such a coward. I can't believe that I lost to you! Do you really let her get the best of you like that all of the time?" _Knives telepathically groused to his brother.

"_Yeah, I just can't help it. It must be the way her eyes flicker whenever she's pissed at me! God, she's sexy!"_

"_That's disgusting!" _

"Just you wait dearest brother, someday it's gonna happen to you and I can't wait until that day comes!" Vash mentally declared as he gave his brother a great big smile. "I'm gonna sit there and say, 'see I told ya' so'!"

Meryl looked between the two brothers and knew they were 'talking' about her. So, she anxiously cleared her throat and said something about getting a move on, because she didn't want sit in the same spot for the rest of the day. Both Plants looked at her momentarily before Vash agreed that it was time to get a move on. With a smile, he asked Meryl if she wouldn't mind driving for the next few hours and then he would finish the last leg of their journey.

"Sure Vash," she replied before she and Milly climbed out of the truck, both heading in opposite directions to the cab.

"Wait Meryl, I'll walk you up," Vash called as he started to scramble out of the truck.

"Oh okay…" Meryl said, taking a few steps back and waiting for Vash to hop down. He then took her hand in his and led her the short way to the driver's side of the cab. Once there, he took her other hand in his and held both of them tenderly.

"Ummm… Meryl?"

"Yes?"

"Knives didn't try to hurt you, did he?" he asked looking into her heather orbs.

"Oh no, not at all," started the petite insurance girl. "I think that he was just trying to get under my skin a bit… that's all."

"If he does… you will tell me, won't you?"

"I promise I will, Vash," Meryl replied with a shy smile. It was still rather strange having him pay so much attention to her. "About when will we arrive in New Oregon?"

"Well, it's about one o'clock, I'd imagine. So, I would say somewhere between nine and ten tonight."

"Alright… ummm… for about how long do you want me to drive?"

"I… aaah… I could just… ummm… well… aaah… you know…" the blonde man stuttered, his cheeks turning pink.

"Let me know?" Meryl finished for him.

"Aaah… yeah… If that's okay?"

"Sure, I don't mind… at all really…" the tiny woman muttered, blushing as well.

"Okay… I'll let you know then," he smiled as he raised her hands so he could place a feather light kiss on the both of them. "I had better let you get in the cab," he added and let go of her hands, so, he could open the door for her. He then gingerly lifted her up, making Meryl gasp, and set her in the driver's seat. Closing the door, he smiled again and walked back to 'talk' to his twin.

* * *

.

"It's a lovely day isn't it, Sempai?"

"Yeah," Meryl absently murmured. It had been a little over three hours since she started driving and her overactive mind kept replaying what the devious twin had said earlier. She couldn't help, but wonder if his demeaning words had any semblance of truth behind them. After all, Vash never really showed that he harbored any feelings for her until after he returned with his brother.

"Do you wanna talk about it, Meryl?" Milly asked softly as she turned her blue topaz gaze from the sandy terrain outside the passenger side window to her best friend and partner.

"Well…" the raven-haired woman started as she glanced over to companion. "It's just something that Knives said to me earlier and it got me thinking a little."

"What did he say?"

"Well, he just basically said that I'm a temporary thing for Vash and that he will probably tire of me soon and move on," Meryl sullenly answered.

"You don't really believe that do you?"

"No…"

"Meryl…"

The shorter woman just sighed and looked over at her partner again. The big-girl was always a good listener when it came to personal issues. And Meryl knew that she would be able too sort things out. After a slight pause, she finally admitted her doubts, "Oh… I don't know, Milly. I mean, just think about it. Vash is a big womanizer and an even bigger skirt chaser. Why would he change the habits that he has had for who knows how long, now? Besides, before he came back with his brother, he never even looked my way unless we were arguing. What else should I think?"

"Did you ever think that maybe he didn't want to show you any affection, because he was afraid his brother would find out and he didn't want you to get hurt?" Milly asked back.

"Uhhh… no…"

"Besides, Meryl… I have been watching Mr. Vash for a quite awhile now and I think that he has liked you for a very long time. I just think he was in denial… well up until we met up with him again. After that, he just had to concentrate on what to do about his brother and that Legato guy." Milly gave her partner a big smile and giggled slightly before adding, "Now all of that's over and he can concentrate on you!"

"Do you really think so, Milly?"

"Yep, sure do, Sempai! Besides, have you ever seen Mr. Vash ever seriously chase after another girl?"

"Well… umm… what about that Plant engineer? What's her name…?"

"Do you mean Miss Elizabeth?"

"Yeah her…"

"That was three years ago and you barely knew that Mr. Vash was Mr. Vash and he didn't know you that well, either," Milly tried to explain. She really didn't know how to answer because that was quite a while ago and Mr. Vash did seem pretty interested in the voluptuous woman, but…

"Though after the Plant nearly blew up, she didn't come to the party for Mr. Vash and he didn't seem to care… as a matter of fact, I remember him dancing with you!"

"How could you remember that, Milly?" Meryl asked incredulously. If her memory served her correctly, the big-girl had past out about forty minutes before that even happened. "Weren't you out for the count?"

"Nah… only my right side was! I could still see what was going on with my left!" Milly stated as the short-girl gave her a funny look. "Anyway, I remember Mr. Vash and you dancing all around and then you hit him with something…"

"A beer mug."

"Yeah, that's it! Then you stormed off and then… oh what did he do? I thought it was pretty peculiar at the time, but…" Milly paused for a moment as she brought her right hand up to her chin and absently scratched. Then it hit her. Instantly slipping her hand from her face, she snapped her fingers together as she happily exclaimed, "Wait I remember! He came over to the table and picked that guy up by the shirt collar who was talking to you. Do you remember that guy, Sempai? Anyway, he told him not to hit on you any more because he didn't like it… errr… well, something like that!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! Isn't that funny, Mr. Vash was jealous even back then," the big-girl declared with a laugh before adding, "You could always ask him you know."

"Ask him about what he said to that guy?"

"No… ask him how he feels. Gee… I swear if I didn't know what you're normally like, I would say that you were nothing but a fraidy-cat," Milly lightly berated as a more serious look enveloped her lovely features. "You know Meryl; life is too short to beat around the bush, even in Mr. Vash's case. He may live for who knows how long, but you… well… and besides, I would hate to see something happen and you two not tell each other before it's too late. I'm glad that I was able to tell… him…" she trailed off as tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Oh Milly… I'm so sorry," Meryl sincerely whispered as she grabbed her partner's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "I'm being so selfish… we shouldn't even talk about this."

"Nonsense! We are best friends and this is what best friends do, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I think will ask him… and tell him tonight while we are driving the last leg of this trip," Meryl decided, smiling. As she glanced back over to her partner, she saw Milly smiling back with her stunning eyes still glistening with tears. She could not believe how strong her partner was and how unbelievably blessed she was to have her. She was about to thank Milly for everything until someone interrupted her… mentally.

"Miss me yet, my Angel?"

It was Vash.

So, Meryl told Milly that Vash was speaking to her, which in turn, made the big-girl look at her funny. Meryl said that would explain in a minute and brought her attention back to the handsome blonde who was literally in her head. "That would depend on who's asking?" she replied internally and heard Vash chuckle.

"Well then, I suppose that I should tell you that I am a peaceful hunter looking for the elusive Mayfly known as love… though… I think it kinda came up and bit me right on the ass." Vash thought back to her, internally mumbling the last part.

"What?"

"Oh… erm… ummm… well… nothing… nothing, I mean that we'll talk about that later," he hastily mumbled before changing the subject, "Anyway, in about ten iles you'll see a little saloon with a plant with a recharging station. Go ahead and stop there. We can recharge the truck's energy cells and then switch, okie dokie?"

"Alright, Vash," Meryl answered right before she felt him drift away from her thoughts. She smiled to herself, savoring the feeling of being so connected with him for the moment. She then brought her attention back to Milly and relayed the message that they would be stopping shortly prior to telling her about how both twins were telepathic.

* * *

.

Knives sat in silence while he 'listened' to his brother communicate with his pet. That was, until Vash mumbled something about being bitten by an insect. He just rolled his cerulean blue orbs and muttered what a besotted fool as he exited his brother's mind. He could never comprehend why his brother had always wanted to associate with such garbage. Especially with the way he had been treated in the past by them, both on Gunsmoke and on the ship… the SEEDS ship. The beatings they endured both physically and mentally from Steve, alone, could have made anyone hate the breed.

Even more so, after that one time when he was caught alone in the cold sleep chamber by that abomination. Of course, Vash was never made aware of that horrible moment from his past and never would be. That was the turning point. The very next day he made sure that the bastard was placed in cold sleep, never to wake again. 'I wonder what Saint Rem would think if she knew I did that,' Knives mused as he watched Vash smile slightly with a far away look in his eyes.

At his brother's reaction, he looked down to his lap and turned his thoughts to the object that held his brother's affections. 'How could one vertically challenged woman with a chip on her shoulder mean so much to him? It is very peculiar, especially when she is near him. I can feel his entire body react. Today it was even more potent when he thought that I had threatened her…'

However, Knives' ponderings were halted when his brother entered his mind and asked him why he was thinking about Meryl again. He looked over and saw Vash looking at him curiously. With a sigh, the platinum blonde answered, "I was theorizing as to why you react the way you do when ever your pet is around."

"What do you mean?"

"I am not certain yet. I will need to analyze the situation further."

"Well there's no need for that," replied the golden blonde before adding dreamily, "I can tell you what it is… its love brother, simply love."

Knives just shook his head and mumbled to himself. He could not believe that he was actually related to such a sap let alone be his twin. "I just don't know about you, Vash. How could you harbor these feelings for such a lowly creature?"

"Hey, watch it Knives! You're talking about my Meryl here," the very irritated outlaw growled. "She isn't a lowly creature, she's amazing! She is strong, caring, and doesn't take crap from anybody, even when she should just let things go, she doesn't. Without her being there for me, I…I don't know if I could have… made it…" Vash trailed off as his anger ebbed. He stared through his brother, but not seeing, as he thought of how he couldn't find a non-life ending solution just a few short weeks ago in LR Town, thus ending the life of one Legato Bluesummers. While in the dark days that followed, Meryl had been there for him, just as she always had been. A moment later, a small smile returned to his handsome face as he refocused on his twin. "Ya' know, Knives… I would say that Meryl is far superior to the both of us! I know that I don't deserve her, that's for sure."

"I disagree, brother."

"I know you do, but someday I hope that you will at least understand."

"We shall see," Knives sighed noncommittally, while closing his eyes for a moment to contemplate if he should really give these Homo sapiens a chance, at least, for his brother's sake. Opening his eyes, the platinum blonde gazed at his brother and asked, "When are we stopping?"

"Anytime now."

"I suppose the ditzy one will be coming back here, next."

"You mean Milly, yeah…"

"Very well, I would like to have some of my medication then. I'd prefer to sleep instead of listening to her idle prattle."

Vash just nodded his head and quietly gave his brother two tablets and a canteen to wash them down. He then asked if he would like to lie back down, where Knives advised that he would. No sooner than Vash had helped his twin back into a reclining position, the truck began to slow.

* * *

.

WOW! I got 12 reviews for my last chapter! YAAAY! You guys are the best! I hope you didn't think I was to evil in the last chapter with the way that Knives talked to the short-girl… Because you will probably send out the lynching mob for me later when things really start to roll… ;o) Well… maybe!

Kisses

Aine


	13. Warnings Never Heeded

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 13: Warnings Never Heeded

"Vash, what do you mean you want us to wait for you?" the annoyed insurance girl bit out as she crossed her arms over her chest, while clutching her travel bag in her right hand.

"I mean that I don't want you two going in there without me!" Vash shortly commanded as he started to recharge the truck's energy cells.

"Well… why not?"

"Because there could be some dangerous and lonely men in there and I don't want something to happen to you and Milly while I'm not with you, damn it!" he growled as he brought his face within an inch of hers, trying to intimidate.

Of course, that just made Meryl even more peeved. She immediately brought her arms to her sides and clenched her fists as she matched his glare. "I… can… not… believe… you …just… said… that!" she seethed before adding, "I am a big girl and I can most certainly take care of myself! All I want to do is go and use a real bathroom, brush my teeth and get a cup of coffee, Mr. Stampede. I am _not_ going into the saloon just so I can attract the attention of dangerous and lonely men!"

"Gee… Mr. Vash it really wasn't a big deal," Milly interjected as she walked up to the arguing couple, after coming from the direction of the little bar. Both the outlaw and the petite woman immediately turned their attention to the big-girl. "I just came from there and only the bartender was inside and he's really nice. They even had Ceylon tea, see," she added with a huge grin as she raised her hand showing them the cup in it.

"Well, there you go then, I'll be back in a few," Meryl triumphantly said as she turned and walked toward the saloon.

"That woman is insufferable!" Vash grumbled as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. "God, why did I have to fall for someone so damn stubborn!"

"That's because you wouldn't be happy with anyone else, Mr. Vash," Milly declared over her shoulder, while heading to the back of the truck, leaving gunman.

"So true, so true," Vash mumbled to himself.

Meryl quickly used the restroom and walked over to the tiny sink to wash her hands. She checked her appearance in the mirror and decided that she should at very least wash her face. After all, she hadn't been able to use a real bathroom since they stopped in Keybas over a day and a half ago. That much grime was never good for the complexion.

Using the cleanser and washcloth in her bag, she washed her face and decided to go ahead and give herself a quick 'once over' with the damp cloth so she could feel reasonably fresh. Once that task was completed, she pulled out her hairbrush. "Man…what I would do for a nice long shower, right now," she mumbled to herself as quickly brushed her cropped raven hair. 'I can't wait until we get there!' she thought as she returned the brush back to her case and proceeded to pull out her toothbrush and toothpaste.

A few minutes later, a somewhat refreshed insurance girl walked out of the bathroom and headed up to the corner of the bar where she ordered a dozen doughnuts and a coffee, black, to go. The bartender advised her that he just put a fresh pot and that it would be done momentarily, while the doughnuts were in the back. So, she placed her bag on the stool next to her and stood there to wait patiently. That was until…

"Can I buy ya' a drink?"

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Meryl looked over her shoulder and saw a burly man with shoulder length scraggily brown hair, wearing a dingy white shirt with a brown vest lying over the cotton tee. She also noticed the two six-shooters on his denim clad hips. She returned her gaze back to the bar and sternly replied, "No, thank you."

"Oh come on darlin, you've got to be the purdiest thing I've seen in ages," the man smiled as he moved closer to the insurance girl and placed a hand on her shoulder. "One drink won't hurt ya'."

She felt the hand on her shoulder and swung around, effectively removing the hand and glaring at the big man before her. The petite woman instinctively reached behind her back to grab a couple of derringers, but came up short. 'Oh shit,' Meryl thought as she realized that she hadn't worn her cloak for the entire trip. So, to cover up her miscalculation, she placed her hands on her shapely hips and snidely replied that she had told him no thank you and she meant it.

"Wow, you're a bitchy one aren't ya'," the man commented as his dark eyes gleamed with malicious intent. "I'm thinkin you need a man to teach ya' a lesson!" With that last exclamation, he grabbed the short-girl by the forearms and pushed her up against the nearest wall, causing Meryl to see stars right after her head slammed up against the sandstone.

In a slight daze, she looked up to the Neanderthal that restrained her and saw him smile, showing his brown and decaying teeth. She shook her head and blinked a few times to clear her head and returned her now somewhat cleared gaze to the man before her and seethed, "You had better put me down, asshole, or I'm gonna make you regret it!" He chuckled as he moved closer, letting her smell his pungent breath, and asked how. She just smiled and spit in his face. Then with a low growl, she swiftly thrust her left knee upward and into his groin.

"You Bitch," he hissed through clenched brittle teeth, while closing his eyes to overcome the pain.

Unfortunately, he didn't let go as she hoped and when he opened his eyes, the petite woman saw that he was furious. He immediately pulled his hand back to slap her and Meryl could only close her eyes and wait for the blow as she thought, 'I'm sorry Vash, I should have listened.'

However, the dreaded blow never came and the very next instant, she felt herself being let go and sliding down the wall. She promptly opened her stormy orbs and saw her savior. It was Vash and he looked absolutely livid. She noticed that his aqua orbs glowed with rage while he had the brute of man's right wrist locked in his hand. In a flash, he brought his left fist up and punched the man in the face, causing him to fly into an unoccupied table next to the wall.

"Vash…" Meryl cried, but he didn't seem to hear her as he stalked the man getting up from the now broken table. Vash pulled the man up the rest of the way and punched him again, slamming him into the wall where the outraged Plant saw the man shake his head momentarily.

Upon clearing his fuzzy head, the dark-haired man piercingly glared back, calling Vash a bastard before going for his guns, drawing them quickly. The very next instant, a gun went off and both revolvers were shot out of his grasp. He looked down to his empty hands in disbelief before quickly returning his gaze to the blonde man that he was fighting. And instantly saw a smoking nine-millimeter in the blonde's right hand.

"How in the hell did you do that," the brute murmured as he slumped against the wall in defeat.

With the gun still in hand, Vash angrily strode up to the now cowering man and stuck the gun right between his eyes. "Don't you _ever_ touch what is mine again! If you do, I'll hunt you down and kill you. Got that?" he breathed menacingly.

"Yeah… uhhh… yeah."

Meryl heard Vash's caustic words and was absolutely shocked. She could not believe that he would actually say something like that and cautiously walked up to where he held the other man against the wall, with what she assumed was one of Wolfwood's guns.

"Vash…" she pleaded while placing her tiny hand on his extended arm. "Vash, it's over. Please… let's go."

He closed his eyes for a moment and simply nodded his head in agreement. Lowering the gun, the outlaw returned it to the waistband of his slate colored pants.

The defeated man slid down the wall and gasped, "You're VVV…Vash the SSS…Stampede?"

"Yes…Yes I am," Vash simply replied before turning to collect his insurance girl, who walked over to grab her things from the bar. He came up behind her, placing his hands on her hips and asked if she was okay. Meryl nodded and started to pay for her cup of coffee and the bag of doughnuts.

"No miss, it's on the house," the bartender advised. "I'm sorry I didn't notice him sooner. I was in the back and by the time I did and got my shot gun, you… aaah… your boyfriend had already grabbed him."

"Oh, well… thank you," Meryl softly replied as she put her money away.

"Actually, I should thank you," the bartender said as he looked at Vash.

"Why?" the blonde gunman curiously asked.

"Every time that bastard stops here, he harasses the patrons, to the point, that all the regulars will leave just as soon as they see his rig. Well, that is until now. I think you scared him good Mr. Vash the Stampede!"

Vash simply gave the man behind the bar a small smile and thanked him again for the gifts before escorting his Meryl back to the truck, so, they could get on the road.

* * *

.

It was Meryl's turn to look out the passenger window and watch as the sandy terrain and occasional mesa flew by. They had been traveling for another two hours and neither she nor Vash had spoken a word, since the incident in the saloon. With a deep sigh, she shifted her uneasy eyes over to the man driving and wondered if he was still mad at her. After all, she hadn't seen him that angry since he fought Monev the Gale almost three years ago and, quite frankly, it scared her. Was he really that upset because that guy touched her? Or was it because she didn't listen to him, again? Either way, it was time they talked about it.

"Ummm…Vash?" Meryl softly began as she turned to sit sideways on the truck's bench seat.

"Yeah, Meryl?"

"What time is it?"

"About seven."

"Oh," she quietly murmured, while studiing his face to see if there was any indication if whether he was still pissed off or not. 'I wish he would take those damn glasses, off!' she thought to herself, since she couldn't really tell if he was angry or not. Sighing again, Meryl decided that she was just going to have to suck it up and apologize. Something, the petite beauty was never good at. But, she knew that she had to stick one into their conversation eventually. The entire situation _was_ her fault, in any case, and Vash really deserved one. "About how much longer?" she then asked, while trying to gauge the best time to grovel.

"About three hours."

"Oh… okay," the raven-haired woman murmured as she looked down in between them and saw the unopened bag of doughnuts. 'He didn't even touch the doughnuts. He must be _really_ pissed!' she added internally, while deciding that it was past time to apologize. 'Here goes nothing, she then thought before speaking out loud, "Ummm…Vash?"

"Yeah?"

"I…I'm… sorry," she whispered, her grey eyes darting up to his face to see his reaction.

Vash looked over the woman beside him and sighed. It wasn't her fault, it was his. He was the one that lost it when he saw that bastard touching her. "Meryl, you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one that should be apologizing to you," he quietly pointed out as he glanced at her for a moment before returning attention back to driving.

"BBB…But, I'm the one who didn't listen. Aren't you mad at me?"

Vash sighed again as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on the dash. He looked over at Meryl again before answering, "No, I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for the way that I reacted back there. When I saw what he was going to do to you, I… ahhh… I lost it!"

"But, if I would have waited for you…" Meryl began, only to be cut off.

"No Meryl, please! I…I threatened to _kill_ him and I would have gladly done it if he had harmed you. I…I guess it scared me, after I thought about it. I don't know what's wrong with mmm…me. I… aaah… I mean, all I www…wanted to do was protect yyy…you," Vash exclaimed brokenly as his aqua eyes glistened with tears.

"Oh Vash… It will be all right," Meryl breathed as she moved the bag between them and scooted over to sit right next to him. He immediately raised his arm and wrapped it around her in a comforting embrace, while she laid her head on his chest and wrapped her right arm around his waist.

"Vash?" Meryl started after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?"

"Where did you get the gun?" the petite woman asked as she brushed her thumb along his ribcage tenderly.

"I had Milly grab it from the Cross Punisher."

"Oh… when?"

"Right before I ran into the saloon," Vash sighed as he started to return the light caress by moving his own thumb in a circular motion on her hip.

"But… how did you…"

"Know?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I just felt that you were in trouble and went running," he simply supplied before adding, "Another advantage to being a Plant I guess. I can sense that kind of stuff."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

.

Both occupants of the truck's cab stayed nestled together, until Vash's stomach decided to protest the 'mini fast' it had to endure because of its owner's brooding. With a loud grumble coming from his belly, Vash quickly asked, "Hey, short-girl could I have a doughnut? I'm starving!" They both just laughed as Meryl pulled away to grab the bag and sat it, once again, in between them.

"Here you go," she smiled as she opened the bag for him, so, all he had to do was reach in and grab one (or two).

"You're a lifesaver!" he exclaimed as he grabbed a doughnut and took a bite of the glazed perfection. "Ahhhh… these are great! Want one?"

"Sure, why not!" the insurance girl answered has she reached into the bag.

"Really?"

"Really," she confirmed and took a bite. "Wow, this _is_ good!"

Vash could only stare in awe. There was his short-girl eating a doughnut. 'Oh god… she has some glaze on the side of her mouth… I wonder if she would let me kiss it off… ugh… she's killing me!' Vash thought as a groan escaped his lips.

"Vash?"

"Yeah…" he whispered breathlessly, while openingly gawking at her.

"Don't you think you should be watching in front of you?" Meryl suggested with a smirk, while realizing that getting revenge from all of the earlier advances he made was sweet, quite literally, as a matter of fact, as she took another bite.

"Huh? Oh… ahhh… yeah," he laughed goofily as he turned his attention to the open desert in front of them. "Sorry, short-girl."

Meryl just sat there and watched him in companionable silence as he polished off the rest of the doughnuts and washed them down with some water. She couldn't help but think how handsome he looked with his hair down and disheveled while wearing 'normal' clothing. He definitely didn't look like Vash the Stampede any longer and maybe he could actually lead a normal life and be just Vash. 'One could hope…' she pondered before adding with an internal gleam, 'Though I hate to admit it, I liked the spikes and red coat. Oh… the fantasies!'

Vash handed the canteen back to Meryl and replied with a thank you as he continued to watch their surroundings. "What are you thinking about?" he asked, a few minutes later, glancing over at her.

"Well, I was wondering if you are going to get to lead a normal life now."

"I hope so. I'm really looking forward to getting up, going to work, and coming home," Vash said as he internally added, 'to you and our kids.'

"That sounds nice."

"Yeah…"

"So Vash… umm… you know your telepathic abilities?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, how extensive are they?"

"I'm not sure. Knives would know more about that. Right now, about all I can do is read people's minds and send some thoughts."

"Can someone who isn't a telepath send you a message when you aren't reading their mind?"

"I don't know really… never tried. Why ya' wanna?"

"Ummm… sure."

"Okie Dokie, why don't you try focusing your thoughts on me. Does that make sense?"

"I think so… ready?"

"Yup," he agreed, right before Meryl closed her eyes in concentration, trying to send a thought to Vash. After thinking really hard about sending the message, she opened her eyes and asked if he got it. With a big smile on his face and his eyes sparkling brightly, he audaciously exclaimed, "Sure did… you sent that you can't wait to get me naked and jump on my bones!"

"What! I did not… you're such a pervert!" the blushing woman exclaimed as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "I sent that I can't believe you ate all of the doughnuts!"

"Oh… must have gotten my wires crossed," he chuckled.

"You really are something else…" Meryl added as she looked at him and laughed herself. Then something out of the driver's side window caught her attention. "What time is it again?"

"Oh it's about 7:30 now…why?"

"Ummm… the suns shouldn't be setting yet, right?"

"Right…"

"Then why is it getting darker?"

Vash immediately looked out the window and saw the twin balls of fire being eclipsed by a swirling wall of sand.

"Ooooooh… crap!"

* * *

.

Thank again for all of the praise! I'm glad that everyone liked the last chapter and I hope this one is of its caliber, especially since it's the first action sequence I have written. (ever)

Until next week…

Kisses,

Aine


	14. Blessing in Disguise

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 14: Blessing in Disguise

"Damn… damn… damn… why can anything go smoothly for once," the blonde complained as he started to look for shelter that would be big enough protect the truck. "I can't believe that it caught up to us already."

"**What!" **Meryl screeched. "You mean that you knew that there was a sandstorm coming and you didn't tell me?"

"Well… umm… yeah. I was kinda hoping that we could have gotten past it."

"You were _hoping_!"

"Oh come on insurance girl, cut me some slack here! I just wanna get to New Oregon, so, could you _please_ look for something that would be big enough for us to hide behind?" Vash pleaded as he continued to look around for shelter.

"How long do we have?" the short-girl asked as she intently scanned the dessert terrain.

"If my calculations are correct… maybe seven minutes before the winds really pick up and maybe another four or five before the storm hits."

"Damn it Vash! You _do_ realize that fifteen minutes ago we pasted several rock formations that could have harbored us until the storm blew over," Meryl griped as she started to fiddle with the blue knotted buttons on her shirt, while continuing to mumble how she could not believe that such a dim-witted idiot could have possibly made it 130 years on a desert planet. Especially, without knowing to seek shelter just as soon as the threat of a sandstorm had been observed.

"Meryl… that's not nice," the blonde whined as the clear blue sky faded away and the wind started the shake the truck. "There! Do you see that?" he yelled after a two tense minutes and pointed at passenger side of the windshield. Sure enough, approximately five iles east was a large rocky form of gray and taupe, jutting out of the sandy surface.

"Where? I don't… wait… there it is!" the petite woman cried. "It definitely looks big enough, but can we make?"

"Let's hope so!"

Vash immediately veered the rig toward the protrusion and accelerated, ignoring the bumps and divots they crossed in order to take the shortest route possible to safety. As they approached the formation, the gusts of wind and swirling sand began to engulf speeding vehicle, making it almost impossible to see past the hood of the truck, at least to the human eye. Fortunately, a human wasn't driving, a Plant was and he could still make out the formation coming closer with every tense breath.

"Hang on Meryl," the outlaw advised as he made quick right and then a sharp left once he reached the point where he could travel on the eastern side of the formation and to a safe zone. The formation itself had been impressive. Its length going for iles over the landscape, while the western side gradually inclined upward to fifteen stories and the eastern side looked almost as if someone cut the mountain in half. The sheer wall was ominously tall and the base was littered with smaller mounds of rock and crevices of various shapes and sizes.

Vash knew that they were out of danger, but he still felt the need to make absolutely certain that everything would be completely secure. So, he looked for the best possible place to settle while waiting for the pending storm to pass. About a half an isle up the barrier he saw it, a massive cave that would safely nestle the truck and its occupants. 'Now, is it deep enough?' he thought to himself, stopping in front of the opening and jumping out of the truck to inspect his find.

"Vash?" Meryl quickly called, wondering where he was going in such treacherous weather. He looked back to her and smiled, while telling her not to worry and that he would be back in a minute. Leaving the door open, he strode into the cave's mouth to assess its size and deemed it large enough back the truck into it. He then turned and jogged back to the driver's side and asked Meryl if she could back the truck into cave with him guiding her.

With a nod, the short-girl moved into the driver's seat and shut the door before adjusting the seat so she could reach the pedals. Then putting the truck in drive, she turned the wheel to the right and hit the gas. Once she had the back of the truck lined up with the cave's entrance, she followed Vash's mental commands and eased the vehicle in just as the wall of sand flew around the encasement.

"And stop. Good job short-girl! Why don't you come on back here for a minute and we can tell the big-girl and my brother, if he's awake, what's going on."

"_Okay, I'll be right there,"_ she mentally replied as she turned the truck off. Opening the door, she exited the cab and walked around to the back and met up with her traveling companions. There she saw Vash waiting with the doors open and a big smile on his face. She immediately asked him what the smile was for.

With a chuckle, he answered with, "Gee… if you ever decide get out of the insurance business you could always take up driving truck!"

"Yeah, I guess so… you helped though!" she added, while chuckling herself. "We do make pretty good team, sometimes."

"Yep, sure do!" Vash immediately agreed as picked the smaller woman up by the waist, helping her onto the truck's bed. He then followed by climbing up himself, after she was settled next to Milly.

"Hi Sempai, Mr. Vash!" Milly chirped in greeting as both the Plant and smaller insurance girl got comfortable. Once she had their complete attention, inquisitively asked, "Gee… it got pretty bumpy and windy! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, all is well, Milly," Vash answered before shrugging his shoulders and adding, "We just ran into a little bad weather, is all."

"A _little_ bad weather, Vash?" Meryl injected with a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Vash just laughed goofily and added, "Okay, okay… it's a big sandstorm and we may be here awhile."

"Oh! What do you guys wanna do?" Milly asked.

"Well, unfortunately, there isn't much we can do until it passes," Meryl sighed.

"Yeah, short-girl is right. I think that if it doesn't pass with in the next hour or so. Then we might as well stay here for the night and finish the trip in the morning. Besides, we're only a couple of hours out of New Oregon and we if get moving at dawn, we'll be there before ten," the outlaw advised as he looked between the two woman before adding internally, 'Well… hopefully.'

"That sounds good, Mr. Vash. Would you two like some dinner? We still have some fruit and that nice sour-dough bread left," the brunette said with a big smile as she brought out the basket. Both replied with a 'yes' and after the evening prayer, the three began to eat.

"So how has my brother been?" Vash asked Milly as he handed one of the canteens over to her.

"Oh fine, Mr. Vash. I changed his bandages about two hours ago and the wounds looked really good. He didn't even wake or anything," the big-girl advised right after she took a sip from the offered container of water.

"That's good… real good!" Vash absently muttered as he glanced over to his sleeping twin before returning his attention back to the brunette. He just realized that he never thanked her for being so forgiving while tending to his psychopathic brother, in spite of everything that happened to her, especially Wolfwood's death. "Hey, Milly?"

"Yes, Mr. Vash?"

"Ummm… thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything… I…I mean this must be pretty hard for you," the blonde clarified as he looked to his hands that were resting upon his lap, while both women watched intently.

With a warm smile, Milly reached over to the blonde's clasped hands and held them within her own and agreed that it was hard, but she new that it would get better with… time. She also advised Vash that, even though she knew that his brother ultimately ordered the death of her love, she knew that Knives' actions alone weren't entirely responsible for the outcome. Everyone, in a sense, was… Nicholas included.

Vash raised his aqua orbs back to the woman that held his hands and smiled while thinking, 'she really is amazing!' He looked over the smaller woman sitting next to her and wondered how he got so lucky to have two wonderful women assigned to him. Then he glanced behind them and out one of the slits in the encasement. "Well, I suppose I should take a look and see if there is any hope that this storm will blow over soon," the outlaw sighed as he got up and hopped down from bed.

After the blonde left, Milly's gaze moved to her partner. With concern apparent, she rapidly asked Meryl if Mr. Vash was right when he said she was in trouble earlier. And, if that was the case, then if was she alright. The petite beauty met her partner's gaze and sighed out a 'yes' before telling her what had happened in the saloon a few hours ago.

"And he did _what_?" the big-girl incredulously asked, her sky-blue eyes going wide.

"I know… It's unbelievable, but yes, he told that guy that he would kill him if he ever touched me again."

"Wow Sempai, that's amazing! Who would have thought that Mr. Vash would be so possessive?"

"Yeah, I was quite surprised myself," the smaller woman mumbled, still not sure how she should react to Vash's peculiar behavior.

"Surprised? What about? Is it perhaps because you two cannot believe how such a handsome and strong man could be so sweet and incredibly smart at the same time?" Vash conceitedly interrupted as he stood outside the end of the truck. "Or is it because you two are still so surprised to be blessed with the presence of such a perfect male after all these years?"

"Ugh…what an ego!" Meryl moaned before replying, "No… actually, we can't believe that such a normally spiky-headed, pea-brained idiot could have survived so long without someone deflating his big air-filled head!"

"Hey! That's not nice insurance girl!"

"No, but it was pretty funny," Meryl retorted with a smirk as her silver orbs twinkled with amusement. While Milly just giggled and asked if it was okay to leave.

"Not yet big-girl, it looks like we will be here for the night." Vash replied before adding, "You might as well stay back here while Meryl and I will bunk down in the cab. That way if it does lighten up we can take off."

"Okie Dokie, Mr. Vash! I guess I'll go and brush my teeth and… stuff," Milly chirped, reaching over and grabbing her travel bag out of her suitcase before moving to leave the truck.

"That's a good idea, Milly, I'll join you." Meryl agreed, while grabbing her own bag and a canteen.

"Hey, what about me?" Vash whined.

"You can go over to the other side of the cave," the petite woman ordered as she hopped down from the bed with Vash's assistance.

"But, I wanna go with you, Meryl."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I said so, Vash!" Meryl growled.

"Oh come one short-girl," the blonde over animatedly cried as he stuck his lip out to pout.

"No Vash and that's final!"

"But why?"

"Because I have to pee, you idiot!"

"Oooooh… gotcha," he said. The little imaginary light bulb finally turned on over his head. "I'll meet you in the cab in ten, then," he smiled as he hopped onto the bed and grabbed his own toothbrush and other necessary items.

* * *

.

Vash looked out the windshield as he leaned back against the driver's side headrest and clutched his pillow. Finally, he saw the flickering of what looked like one of the five moons trying to peek out through the grainy, swirling storm. It actually seemed as if the sandstorm was beginning to die down, since its wind's began to blow relentlessly over four hours ago. He knew that, even though it was too late to finish the trek tonight, they should be able to in the morning, at first light. With a small smile gracing his lips, the blonde man turned his attention over to the passenger side so he could observe the sleeping woman beside him. Well, as best as he could, since there wasn't any moonlight yet.

Even with his heightened sight, he could only make out that her form was propped up against the passenger door with a white pillow cushioning her head and shoulder, while his brown blanket kept her warm from the dropping temperatures. He also knew that she had her legs curled up on the bench seat and her boots off. Not because he could see them, he could feel them. Unable to resist the temptation to touch her, occasionally, he would lightly caress one of her crossed ankles lovingly.

He loved listening to her sleep. Her deep and even breaths were calming, while every once in awhile she would sigh softly, either shifting her legs or tilting head slightly. He distinctly remembered the last time he was able to watch her sleep without her knowing. It was the night he carried her up to her room, so she wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. The outlaw recalled how he was unable to resist temptation as he kneeled next to the bed for a few minutes, while taking everything in. Just like how he did when they spent the night with the orphaned children. His suspicions were confirmed, she truly was an angel sent from heaven to bless his pain-filled life.

'Rem if you had anything to do with her being sent to me, well… thank you, thank you so much!' Vash whispered internally as a tear slipped down his cheek. At that very moment, he felt a light breeze flow through the cab as the twinkling sound of laughter and a 'your welcome' danced along the flow. An involuntary shiver ran along his spine as he thought, 'Ooooooh… eeerrrie!'

"Vash…"

"Shhh… go to sleep, Meryl," the blonde whispered.

"Are you cold, Vash?"

"I'm all right, you?"

"I'm fine. I thought I felt you shiver."

"Don't worry… I'm fine."

"Can't you sleep?" she prodded.

"No, not really… I'm not very comfortable," he admitted before adding with a light chuckle, "These damn long legs of mine."

"Oh yeah…" she smiled. "Even though, I wouldn't know what you mean from experience. It would be nice to stretch out. I'm not comfortable either."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

They both sat in silence for about a minute, until Vash came up with an idea. He instantly opened the driver's side door and hopped out, taking his pillow with him. Meryl quickly sat up, asking him where he was going while saying that she didn't mean for him to leave her alone. He just smiled and told her to hold on. He then rushed around the front of the truck to the passenger side door before opening it to get back in.

"Vash…what are you doing?" Meryl stammered, wide-eyed as she instinctively scooted over to let Vash sit on the seat.

"Well, you said that you weren't comfy and we know that I'm not, so I came up with a brilliant idea," he proudly answered as he took his pillow and hers, that coincidentally fell to the floor when she sat up, and propped them against the passenger door. He then picked her little body up, with the blanket in tow, and set her on his lap. The very next instant, he twisted while bringing his long legs up, stretching them out toward the driver's side door and proceeded to lean back against the fluffy mass behind him.

"Vash…" the blushing woman warned in a tone that warned a smack in the head was coming if he didn't explain.

"Meryl, please just lie down and get comfortable. I would _never_do anything… without your permission and, besides, I just want to hold you… okay?" the outlaw pleaded.

With a sigh, Meryl said it was all right and decided to get comfortable. Once she had the blanket situated, she slid herself toward the seat's back and stretched out down his lean form, ending up lying parallel to his left side. Her right arm and shoulder fit perfectly in the open space between the bench and his ribcage, while her left arm lay over his abdomen, reaching to his right side. She also had her left leg, which was bent slightly at the knee, over his left hip and lying between his legs. Finally, the petite woman laid her cheek on his broad chest and smiled.

"Are you comfy now, Meryl?" Vash hopefully asked as he brought his left arm down and wrapped it around her petite form.

"Hmmm… yes, very much so," she purred as she started to lightly move her fingers up and down on his right side. "You?"

"Oh yeah… definitely!" he whispered, while caressing the small of her back and side with his left hand. Then he thought of something that could be quite uncomfortable for the woman in his arms. "My… ahhh… my grate isn't bothering you, is it?"

"Oh no… not at all!"

He smiled and said good as he closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling of having her so close to him. 'This has to be the best day of my life,' he thought to himself as he decided to make it even better. Especially, since it was still pitch black out and he couldn't chicken out while looking at her. Well… hopefully.

"Mmmm…Meryl?" Vash quietly began as he reached for her left hand with his right and brought it to his chest to hold.

"Hmmm…"

"I… aaah… I wanna tell you some… thing…"

Meryl's heart started to beat rapidly as she waited eagerly to hear what the blonde man holding her had to say. She just wished that she could see him, even if he was only cast in shadows. She raised her head slightly to try to look into his aqua eyes and nervously breathed, "What, is it Vash?"

"I… really… ahhh…" he stuttered as he looked to gaze upon the outline her beautiful face. Then as if on cue, the wind slowed and three of the five moons peeked through the darkness, casting their reflected light upon the truck. 'Oh shit! I can see her… can't chicken out…just three words say them damn it!' he thought wildly, since he now had a somewhat clear view of her blushed cheeks and her now heather colored orbs that, in return, stared intently into his own jade colored ones.

"Well… what I mean… is… I… aaah… Oh hell… I'm crazy about you short-girl!" Vash stammered out quickly while mentally berating himself for not saying that he loved her.

"You are?"

"Yeah… you have no idea…" he groaned.

"Oh Vash…" she whispered with tears in her eyes. She pulled her left hand away from his while moving herself up his chest a little in order to place her hand on his face. With her watery gaze still connected with his, she simply gave him a brilliant smile and admitted, "I'm crazy about you, too."

"Oh God… Meryl," he happily breathed as he closed the distance between them and kissed her.

* * *

.

YAAAY FINALLY!

I know 14 chapters and they finally kiss! I hope it was worth the wait! It makes you kind of wonder why this is rated R! Well… perhaps it's because of what's coming up! _!Wink! _If you all promise me that you have been nice instead of naughty (Votuse excluded since we want him to be naughty ;o) ) I'll make sure to post the next chapter before Christmas!

Again thank you my reviewers! You make this fan fict worth writing!

I would also like to send a special shout out to Ivory Bangle! Thank you VERY much for the raving review! I hope you start up writing again because I would just love to read your stories!

Of course I can't forget Votuse (moderndaymiroku) Sorry about the faux pas and of course I meant cute as in hot or I prefer dead sexy! (Just don't tell my hubby!)

Ok I gotta go and write now!

Enjoy!

Aine


	15. So Close but…

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Have I ever told you that I normally don't drink pop (sodas, coke, carbonated beverages, etc.). However for some reason I was really in the mood for some sprite tonight! It must be the 'limon' or more specifically, lime! Heeee… Read at your own risk. Not at fault for anyone dreaming of anything other than sugar plums tonight! 

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 15: So Close but…

Meryl felt his lips press softly against hers and for an instant she froze. She could not believe that a reserved person, such as herself, was being kissed by the Humanoid Typhoon and enjoying it… _really_ enjoying it. Vash's full lips were soft and coaxing against hers, almost as if they were pleading for her to return the gesture. With a soft sigh, she tilted her to the right and kissed him back.

The response from Vash was immediate as he moved his right hand up to her forearm and tightened his grasp on her tiny form with the left. Tentatively, he opened his mouth against hers to deepen the kiss and was rewarded when she responded in kind. Taking advantage offered prize, he darted his tongue into her mouth where it instantly met with hers. The smoldering kiss intensified quickly as the fire spread, threatening to consume them. Both breathing through their noses simply because neither could, nor wanted to pull away from the magic they were creating in their first intimate moment together. And it was only a kiss. It seemed as if they were in tune with one another, while eagerly anticipating what would happen with more, much more.

With the help of Vash's prosthetic arm, Meryl shifted and moved to lie completely on top of him. Her hands began their exploration of his muscled physique by beginning their quest on his chest, slowly making their way down his sides and ending up dipping into the waist band of his pants to grab his shirt. She felt how he shivered with the delicate touches and knew that it was because of the battered, but extremely sensitive skin that lay beneath the thin cotton. She just couldn't wait to get the shirt off, so, she could really get him going with her caresses. In a swift motion, she pulled up, un-tucking the button down before slipping her hands underneath.

Vash gasped into their sensual kisses in response to her forward advances. Then he telepathically asked if he could return the favor, while moving his equally roaming hands down her back to her firm derrière and shapely thighs. She answered with a 'please' against his lips, essentially giving him the freedom he desired. With another groan, he moved his hands back up to her waist, pulling the white shirt out of her skirt and slipped them under the fabric. He reveled in sensation of really touching her for the first time as he caressed her heated skin. He noted how she was soft and silky to the touch and just knew that he would never get enough of her… ever. Moving his hands up her back, he reached her bra and slid them around so that his thumbs brushed just below her breasts, causing the woman on top of him shudder in response.

Meryl tore her mouth away from his and trailed soft kisses from his cheek to his left ear. Stopped momentarily, she nibbled on his earlobe and the silver hoop hanging there, coaxing a sharp intake of breath and an 'Oh Meryl' from Vash. With a smile on her lips, she continued her trek, kissing and nibbling her way down his neck to the opening of the electric-blue shirt at his throat. Upon reaching the hindrance, she brought her wandering hands from his sides to the obstacle and started to unbutton it.

However, she was stopped when Vash hastily brought his hands out from under her shirt and grabbed her delicate ones. She immediately looked up to the outlaw with a questioning gaze. He just gave her a sad smile while whispering, "Meryl, are you sure about this? My body isn't exactly what one would call perfect, you know."

"Oh Vash…" she breathed with a warm smile. "Your body is more than perfect. It's absolutely beautiful and… I just want to know what it would feel like up against mine. So, please let me…"

"OOO…Okay… one condition, though. I get to unbutton your shirt as well," he breathed.

She answered by bringing her lips back up to his and kissing him fervently, while spreading her legs over his and bending her knees to straddle his lean hips. The new position inadvertently made her skirt ride up and when Vash instinctively brought his hands back around to her bottom he noticed. He grabbed her and ground his hips into hers, which caused both of them to groan into each other's mouths from the intense intimate contact.

Meryl tore her mouth away again and sat up while shifting her hips over Vash's enthusiastic groin, getting a 'damn Meryl' sent to her telepathically from the impassioned Plant. She set her molten silver orbs on his blazing ones and panted, "Can I unbutton your shirt now?"

"Oh god…. you're killing me… www…what ever you want…" he moaned as she moved again. With his consent, she started to unbutton the shirt while staring into his radiant aqua-blues. Once finished, she opened the shirt and brought her face down to his scarred chest and she proceeded to lay open mouth kisses all over the neglected flesh.

Vash rubbed his hips into hers again as he brought his hands down to the hem of her skirt and lifted it up to her waist so he could be closer to her naked flesh. 'Now if I could only get the tights off,' he thought to himself, while moving his hands back to her exquisite rear end. When he touched the bare flesh of her hips and the satiny edges of her tiny panties, he almost lost it. The enticed blonde immediately brought his hands around and down to her thighs to investigate and found the lacy tops of her tights.

"They're… ahh… thigh highs…" he breathlessly moaned, causing Meryl to laugh lightly before she brought her mouth up to his and whispered that regular tights were too hot before kissing him again. In response to the kiss and the realization that he was closer to a naked insurance girl than what he originally thought, he brought his hands back to her bottom. He immediately began caressing her bare flesh while occasionally slipping his real fingers just under the elastic, eliciting moans from the petite beauty as she started to move her own hips in response.

Up until, she stopped and sat straight up. Vash guiltily looked at her and asked if he had gone too far. She replied with a 'no' and said that his belt was starting to dig into her.

Vash just smiled as he unbuckled and removed the belt. Then his grin turned deviant as he added, "You know, I could always take my pants off for you…"

"Yeah, but I would still be completely clothed, Vash."

"True… maybe it's time I rectified that," he suggested before moving his hands up to unbutton her shirt. Once finished, he slowly opened it and looked down to see what lay before him. And only one word could describe what he saw…

Perfection.

The sheer white bra that covered her full breasts left little to the imagination, since he could see, with assistance of the moons' reflective light, their dusty rose color and hardened tips through the delicate material. He tentatively brought his real hand up to lightly touch her and thought, 'who would have thought such a small woman would have such big boobs. God… I'm a lucky man!'

"Oh Vash…" Meryl whimpered in pure rapture. She closed her eyes and started to chew on her bottom lip from the sensations that were coursing all throughout her body from Vash's tender touch.

"Like that, huh?" Vash asked as he watched her nod her head in agreement. "Well, let's see how you like this…" he added, while scooting to sit straight up before leaning forward, bringing his mouth down to her barely covered chest.

Meryl gasped in response as she rubbed her hips up against his and buried her hands in his tousled hair. The unfamiliar, yet welcomed sensations coursing through her body were pleasantly frustrating and she didn't want them to end. She wanted them to continue, wanted them to intensify! But the petite woman wondered if could she take the final step and give Vash something that she had never given to anyone else? As another moan ripped from her throat, compliments of Vash's suckling, she thought, 'Hell, I've never given anyone even this much.'

"Ummm… Vash?" Meryl whispered, opening her smoky heather-colored orbs.

"Hmmm…" he replied, starting to nibble up her chest to her throat.

"Vash… I… oh that's nice…" she groaned as he moved his ministrations up to her neck. "Vash I … ummm… I've… oh god.

"What is it, Meryl?" Vash questioned, breathing heavily, as he pulled away so he could look at her.

"It's just that… I've… never done this before… and…"

"And?"

"But… I… ahhh…"

"But what?" the enamored blonde urged.

"I…I mean… I want too."

"You… you do?"

"Yeah," she nervously whispered.

"Really?"

"Please Vash… I know that I may be inexperienced compared to you, but…" she rushed before he cut her off by placing his real index finger over her kiss swollen lips.

"Meryl… I'm not as experienced as you think."

"You… you're not?"

"No… I've… ummm… never gone much farther than this before… and the last time was over fifty years ago."

"But, I thought that you were supposed to be Gunsmoke's biggest womanizer?"

"Yeah and I'm supposed to be over twelve feel tall with short legs and a Mohawk," he chimed in with a smile, which made her smile in return.

Still smiling, they both closed the gap and kissed, only this time they knew where their embrace would lead. Vash's entire being screamed for completion, to become one with her as he felt her hands drift down his arms to his taut stomach, reaching for the snap of his pants. He groaned into her mouth and quickly slipped his hands inside her open shirt and to her back preparing to unclasp her bra. With a little coaxing, he managed to undo the restraint just as he heard the distinctive 'zip' coming from his pants. 'Oh god' he anxiously thought and was about to ask her mentally if she was sure about this, until...

"_So… Vash, looking to claim your pet already?"_

It was Knives.

Vash froze, not believing that his brother was awake and interrupting him now of all times. He looked to the woman in his arms and saw her questioning gaze. He immediately reassured her with a small kiss and told her that everything was okay. But, his brother was awake and he needed to talk to him.

"_What do you want, Knives?" _

"_I just wanted to make absolutely certain that you know what you are doing."_

"_Are you kidding me? I know _exactly_ what I am doing or should I say _was_ doing! I was going to make love to my Meryl until you interrupted!" _Vash seethed before he calmed himself and pleaded,_ "So, please… go back to sleep."_

"_I wish I could… but unfortunately, you don't have control over your abilities and _you_ keep sending me some disturbing thoughts," _the platinum blonde coldly replied_. "Besides, you are acting like one of those unworthy over-sexed teenagers these humans have that go and make out in the back seats of their cars. Do you really want that, Vash?"_

"_You know you could always sever the connection on your end. That way I wouldn't be able to send anything to you,"_ the golden blonde retorted.

"Unfortunately, I had not been made aware that you were going to act in such a hedonistic way. If I had, then I would not have had the link open. And as far as returning to back to sleep, well dearest brother, the damage has been done and I'm afraid that I will not be able to do so now."

Vash thought about his brother's sobering points and knew that he would not be able to finish what he and Meryl had begun. Well, at least not that night. "_I see your point, brother. Meryl and I will go to sleep now," _he somberly supplied.

"_Good night Vash… Oh and pleasant dreams," _Knives replied before breaking the connection.

Vash just sighed as he closed eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath to control his still raging hormones, he finally opened his eyes and looked to his insurance girl. He told her that, unfortunately, it was time for bed, but he would make it up to her and then some. Meryl gave him a small kiss and told him that he had better before they both returned to their original reclining positions to try to get some sleep.

* * *

. 

"So, I see that you and the short stuff have finally gotten together," the man in black, who was lying on his back with his head resting on his upturned arms, stated while looking up to the blue sky of Vash's dream.

"Yeah," the blonde dreamily muttered, while lying in the same manner next to his best friend.

"It's too bad you couldn't nail her though," Wolfwood interjected as he sat up a moment and pulled a lit cigarette out of thin air. He then returned to his reclining position with the crumpled smoke in between his lips.

Vash looked incredulously over to the preacher with his mouth agape. Sensing the stare, Wolfwood met his best friend's gaze said, "What?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Pull the cigarette out of the air like that!"

"Oh that," the preacher chuckled. "Remember, I'm dead and this is your dream. So, I guess I can do pretty much what ever I want."

"Oh," Vash replied, remembering that they were laying his dreamscape.

"Anyway," the preacher started. "I bet you're pretty _frustrated_ right now, huh Tongari."

"You have no idea…" Vash groaned as he looked back up to the sky. "She's in my arms right now. And even though I'm dreaming, I can still feel her light breath on my chest. Of course, we kept our shirts unbuttoned, so, I can feel her soft skin against mine…" he said before a whimper escaped. Her soft skin was going to drive him to madness. Especially since he couldn't do anything more than hold her, all thanks to Knives. "Ugh… I think I'm going to kill my brother."

Wolfwood laughed heartily at the gunman and told him that it could have been worse, much worse. Vash immediately agreed and said that if Knives would have interrupted at that point, then the maniacal twin would have just had to deal with it, because there would was absolutely no way he could have stopped.

"So Vash?" the preacher started in a more serious tone, a few minutes after the chuckling ended.

"Yeah Wolfwood?"

"Thank you… for getting my Cross Punisher."

"Sure, I'm glad I got it. Milly's… glad, too." Vash sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before looking back over to the priest.

"I… I miss her…" Wolfwood whispered.

"She misses you, too."

"I know," he replied, while wiping the tears away from his titanium orbs. "I loved her, you know. I still do and I would have done anything for her…"

"I know Nicholas, I know," Vash murmured as his own eyes started to glisten with unshed tears.

"I just hope that she will find happiness… find love again… maybe someday. I don't want her to grieve for me. I want her to have children and a… ahhh… someone to love her. She deserves that and so much… more," the black-haired man shakily breathed.

Vash sat up and crossed his legs while reaching his right hand over to his buddy's arm and gave it a light reassuring squeeze before stating, "Yeah, Milly deserves the best."

"Hey, Vash?" the preacher began after another silent moment.

"Yeah, Wolfwood?"

"Could you do me another favor?"

"Anything."

"When Milly does find someone else…" Wolfwood murmured before taking a cleansing breath and sitting up as well. "Could you make sure that he is worthy enough for her?"

"I promise I will."

"Thank you."

* * *

. 

This is actually the unedited version! Please let me know if you think it is too much for FF. If it is, I will do editing ASAP. Oh I have set an account up at Mediaminer and will have all the good stuff there! (I have the same pen name!)

Wow Christmas is upon us and as promised I updated. Thank you again for all the stellar reviews! You are all FAN-TASTIC! I would do my happy I'm loved dance, but unfortunately we got slammed with about a foot of snow and then freezing rain on top. Yup' I had to shovel snow…icky. So, I'm a little sleepy right now. I'm dancing in the soul right now, though.

Thank you everyone who reviewed Christmas Past, Present, and Future! I actually came up with that while cleaning my house on Saturday… Weird huh?

Okay, I can do no more… I sleepy!

Happy Holidays everyone!

Kisses,

Aine


	16. Are We There Yet?

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 16: Are We There Yet?

Milly woke when she heard the distinct sound of a car door closing or more to the point and truck door. 'It can't it be morning already,' she thought, while rolling over and trying to convince herself that she could sleep for the rest of the day. She hadn't really slept in ages, especially a restful sleep since _he_ had died and she knew that a few more hours would be beneficial.

Unfortunately, her Sempai and Mr. Vash had deemed it time to get moving and were up even before the suns were. Milly could hear both of them talking outside of the truck's bed quietly. That is, up until Meryl screeched and told 'the broom-head' to put her down. Then she distinctly heard a smack and, finally, Mr. Vash yelping before he started to whine, saying that he only wanted to give her a hug. Milly couldn't help but giggle at the two who represented an alarm clock to her.

Still giggling lightly, she sat up while raising her long arms up to stretch and turned her laugh into a yawn. That's when she felt eyes upon her. Causally looking over her shoulder, she saw that Knives, who was still lying down, was intently staring at her.

"Well, good morning Mr. Knives," Milly chirped as she gave him a warm smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hardly."

"Gee… that's too bad. Were your injuries bothering you? You should have told me, I would have gotten your medication for you," she rushed as she grabbed his medication and a canteen of water. "Would you like some now?"

"I will shortly, lowly peon. However, I need my brother's immediate assistance," he crisply answered.

"Oh… okay Mr. Knives. I'll go and get him for you," Milly smiled as she got up and moved to open the door. She gave the platinum blonde one more glance and told him that once his brother was finished helping him go to the bathroom that she would check his wounds and get him something to eat. Then she opened the door and hopped down to the sandy floor of the cave. Upon her departure, Knives rolled his eyes and mumbled that he could hardly believe that such a scatterbrained twit could also be so damn observant at the same time.

Milly strolled around the corner of the truck and saw in the dim pre-morning light that the two lovebirds were putting away their bedding. Well, actually, Meryl was folding the brown blanket while Vash was standing right behind her with his hands on her hips and lightly nipping at her neck. She heard Meryl tell Vash to stop and that she was trying to get things done right before he replied with a 'so am I.'

'Gee… they must have had a good night,' Milly thought before happily calling out, "Good morning, Sempai, Mr. Vash!"

Eyes wide, the couple snapped their heads to the statuesque woman and instantly blushed. Then without pause, Vash jumped away laughing while raising his right hand to scratch the back of his head before mumbling something about being busted. Milly just laughed as she walked up to her red-faced comrades and declared, "You two are really funny. You both know that I know how you two feel for each other, but you still insist on trying to hide it."

"Well…" Meryl began before looking down at her feet.

"Well what, Sempai?"

"It's just… kinda… weird, is all."

"Hey! What do you mean by weird, short-girl!" Vash defensively complained.

"I don't mean strange weird. I mean different weird," a still blushing Meryl pointed out while bringing her gaze up to meet Vash's.

"Oh…" both Milly and Vash stated at the same time.

"So, is my brother up yet, big-girl?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" she chirped. "He's up and said that he needs your help. I believe he would like to get out of the truck and go to the bathroom."

"Alrighty then… I suppose that I should go and help Mr. High and Mighty," Vash sighed as strode around to the back of the truck, leaving the insurance girls alone.

"So… Sempai…" the taller woman slowly began as she turned her attention from the outlaw to the petite woman in front of her. Meryl looked up into her best friend's crystalline blue eyes and smiled brightly with her own silver orbs sparkling. "Can you believe it, Milly?"

"Sure can! I'm so glad, Sempai!" the brunette squealed as she embraced her partner. "I just can't wait to be an Aunt!"

"What!"Meryl instantly sputtered, with shock apparent. "Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

"Well, I'm not expecting anything right away, maybe in the next year or two!" Milly explained as she pulled away from her partner still smiling. "So, what happened last night, Sempai? Did you tell him or did he tell you?"

"Well…" Meryl whispered as a blush returned to her cheeks before she choked out, "Do you want to know everything?"

"Not everything… Wait! You didn't, did you?" Milly asked as her cheeks started match her best friends.

"Oh no… we… ahhh… didn't get that far," Meryl exclaimed before adding with a sheepish smile, "Though… I… ahhh… well… I wanted to."

"Well, what happened?"

"Ummm… we told each other that we were crazy about one another and then we started… to make out," she stammered, returning her gaze to the sandy earth at her feet.

"And?"

"Well, I told Vash that I had never done it before, but wanted too… with him."

"And?"

"And… Oh, you won't believe this!" the petite woman blurted out, setting her gaze on her partner once again. "He said that he never had either."

"Really, Sempai?"

"Yeah."

"Well… what stopped you?" Milly curiously asked.

"Knives and his impeccable timing," Meryl sighed as she ran a hand through her cropped locks. "I guess Vash was sending him some of his thoughts and his brother didn't appreciate it."

"Well gee… Sempai, that wasn't very nice of Mr. Knives."

"Yeah tell me about it…" Meryl grumbled.

"I bet Mr. Vash was pretty frustrated as well," Milly interjected with a knowing smile. "Don't worry too much Sempai, I'm sure that you too will be able to do it soon enough…"

"Milly… I can't believe you just said that!"

"What? What's wrong with it? I mean it's a wonderful way to express your love for one another. It's only natural, after all."

"I know… it just seems so surreal," the smaller woman added as she handed the blanket over to Milly and picked up the two pillows sitting on the passenger seat of the tuck. "I mean he has only been back with his brother in tow for what… fives days and now we are only about two hours away from his home and he and I are… well… I'm not really sure actually…"

"Oh Meryl, I wouldn't worry too much. Mr. Vash is nuts about you!" Milly chirped as both women started to head toward the back of the truck in order to return the items in their hands.

"I'm nuts about him, too," Meryl added with a smile.

* * *

.

After Knives had been seen too and breakfast eaten, the eager travelers began the final leg of their journey just as the twin balls of fire made their presence known by painting a brilliant array of colors on the eastern horizon. Soon after, the stunning sunrise evaporated from the pale mauves and periwinkles to a never-ending expanse of cerulean blue. While the ride itself had been quite serene, making the three almost believe that the treacherous storm, from the previous evening, never happened. That is, if they had not experienced it first hand.

Just like the trip began, Vash drove while Meryl sat to his immediate right and Milly sat in the passenger seat, looking out the window. All because the fairer twin adamantly declared that he would rather be left alone for the remainder of the trip. Even though, he had taken his pain medication and would be incapacitated for the remainder of the day. The three simply shrugged off Knives' attempt to be bothersome and enjoyed the light conversation throughout the early morning.

"Gee… that was a breathtaking sunrise," a smiling Milly exclaimed as she turned her attention from the eastern sky to the other two occupants in the cab. "Wouldn't you agree, Sempai?"

"Yeah, it sure was Milly," Meryl agreed as she returned her friend's gesture and added, "It's kinda hard to believe that a sandstorm hit overnight, huh?"

"Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that!" the big-girl said before giggling, while her partner just shook her head and the outlaw laughed at the brunette's obtuseness. "So about how much longer do we have, Mr. Vash?"

"Well, we didn't loose too much time with our slight detour last night. So, I would guess that we should be able see the ship in about an hour or so. Then after that, maybe another thirty minutes before we actually get there." Vash answered as he glanced over to the women next to him before returning his attention back to driving. "I hope we make it soon, though. I'm getting kinda hungry!"

"But you just ate a little over an hour ago!" Meryl pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was only some apples and a couple slices of bread," the blonde whined before adding, "Man… what I would do for some bacon and eggs right now!"

"What no doughnuts?" the taller woman asked.

"Yeah, I could go for some of those, too!" Vash sighed.

"Actually, a doughnut does sounds pretty good right now… just like the ones from yesterday," Meryl suggestively added. Vash openly gaped at her before groaning as he remembered how delectable his short-girl looked while eating his favorite treat. He immediately sent her a message, mentally calling her a tease. The petite beauty couldn't help but laugh over his 'scolding,' which made him chuckle as well.

Milly just looked at the two and asked if she missed something. Both started to laugh harder and told her that it was an inside joke. She just smiled and said that it must have been a good one to make them both laugh as hard as they were. Then with a scratch of her head, she added, "Gee…Sempai, I didn't even know you liked doughnuts!"

Both started to laugh even harder.

* * *

.

True to Vash's calculations, the towering ship rose from the barren expanse about an hour later and, soon after, the outskirts of New Oregon had been spotted. He told the insurance girls that it would probably be only about ten more minutes. So, they started to talk about what they were going to do just as soon as they were settled. While Vash raised his prosthetic arm to his earring and turned the mini transmitter on in order to contact his friend and mentor, Doc.

"I'll tell ya' I can't wait to take a long shower!" Meryl practically groaned, but before she could elaborate, she heard Vash say 'Doc are you there' and instantly brought her attention to the man next her. It seemed as if her 'quasi' boyfriend was having a one-sided conversation with someone's doctor, but only the three of them were in the truck. She glanced at her partner and saw an equally dumbfounded expression on Milly's normally cheery face.

She brought her attention back to the man next to her and wondered how in the hell he was having a conversation with someone else, especially since he wasn't using his mental telepathy. Then she noticed that his left hand was touching something on the other side of his head. His earring, she realized and suddenly she remembered that he had talked through it before on the sandsteamer back when he saved it over three years ago. 'He must have a tiny two way radio in it or something,' she added internally before being drawn out of her contemplative thoughts by Vash.

"So, short-girl, did you say something about a shower?" the outlaw asked with his eyes twinkling. "Mind if I join ya'?"

"What!" Meryl breathed, wide-eyed, while Milly just laughed. She immediately called him a pervert and told him that she was going to shower alone. Vash just pouted and said that he only meant that he wanted to wash her back for her.

"So, Mr. Vash… who were you talking too?" Milly inquisitively asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was talking to Doc," the blonde answered, glancing over to the big-girl.

"How, Mr. Vash?"

"Well… my earring has a little transmitter in it and once I'm in range, I can talk to whoever has access to the right frequency." he explained.

"So what did the Doc say, Vash?" Meryl then asked.

"He said that he has an apartment on the ship ready for you and that he will be waiting outside."

"Really? You mean we won't have to pay for a hotel or rent anything?" the astonished short-girl asked.

"Nope! You won't even have to worry about food!" he exclaimed before adding with a wink, "Well, unless you wanna take me out on a date, of course!"

"Isn't that great, Sempai!" the big-girl cheered as she looked out to see the ship right in front of them. Then she noticed the new sandstone structures being built just north of the depilated spacecraft. "Wow, what are they building, Mr. Vash?"

"Doc said that most of the families have decided to move out of the ship, so they are building homes for them. I guess they also found another water vein about a few isles below the surface, so they are planning on tapping into it," Vash advised before adding with a smile, "I told him that I had brought a well digging pro and that she would just love to help out!"

"You got that right!" Milly happily agreed.

"What can I do Vash?" Meryl asked.

Vash looked at his insurance girl and smiled. He thought of several different things she could do, but none of them would be beneficial to anyone else except for him, though. He told her that she could help with his brother and, if she had enough time, she could see where else she would be needed. Meryl smiled back and said that she would do just that.

Bringing his attention to what was in front of them, he started to slow the truck and a few minutes later, he pulled up to the western side of the craft and stopped. Standing outside of the fallen ship were three men, including an older short man wearing brown robes with his baldhead glistening in the sunlight and a broad smile on his face.

"Look there's the Doc!" the outlaw exclaimed as he jumped out of the truck with the insurance girls following right behind.

"Vash! It's good to see you my boy!" the Doc happily exclaimed right before he got picked up by the taller man and hugged. "Oh, okay Vash… you can put me down now!"

"Oh sorry about that…" Vash goofily laughed as he put the Doc down and sheepishly added, "I guess I'm just glad that we finally made it."

"I'm sure you are. You remember Curt and Jason don't you?" the small man asked, referring to men standing behind him.

"Of course, Hiya fellas!"

"They are going to help you get your things to your quarters and I'll escort you there once we get Knives to Mac in the infirmary." Doc said to Vash as the other two men proceeded to walk around to the back of the truck. "I'm sure that all of you are very weary from your journey and would like to rest," he added, while bringing his attention to the two ladies that accompanied the outlaw. "So, Vash are you going to introduce me to your lovely companions?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you never actually met," Vash muttered sheepishly before beginning the introductions, "Doc, meet Milly Thompson, insurance girl and well excavator extraordinaire," he started by motioning to the big-girl his open right hand.

"Hello," Milly chirped brightly as she raised her right hand in greeting.

"And this exquisite beauty is my short-girl!" beamed the blonde as pulled Meryl to him and wrapped his real arm around her shoulders.

"Vash!" Meryl shrieked, her cheeks once again as red as a cherry as she pushed away and smacked him on the arm. "Don't embarrass me like that!"

"But Meryl…" Vash whined.

"Don't but me!" she interrupted before turning calm as she brought her attention to the laughing Doc. "I'm Meryl Stryfe from the Bernardelli Insurance Society. It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," the raven-haired woman said as she brought her hand out to shake the hand of the man in front of her.

"Well, I must say it's a real pleasure to meet you, Miss Stryfe! I'm glad to see that Vash has finally met his match!" the bald man chuckled as he accepted the offered hand in greeting. "A pleasure indeed!"

"Thank you, sir," the petite beauty said before adding, "Milly and I would also like to thank you for your hospitality."

"The pleasure is all mine and please call me, Doc."

"Okay… Doc," she smiled.

"So, are you guys ready to get going?" Vash asked as he started to head toward the entrance of the ship.

"Ummm… Vash?" Meryl questioned.

"Yeah Meryl?"

"Aren't you forgetting someone?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, my brother," Vash laughed, realizing that he needed to get his brother out of the back of the truck. He then turned around and headed in that direction to retrieve the incapacitated twin.

"Wait for me, Mr. Vash!" the big-girl called as she followed the retreating blonde around to the back of the truck. After a few minutes, a few muttered curses, (from Vash) and a few clunking noises, the gunman and the tall brunette walked back around to the smaller insurance girl and the Doc with a comatose twin and a Cross Punisher.

The Doc instantly recognized the weapon and quietly asked Meryl where the owner was. She sadly told him that he, unfortunately, didn't make it and that Milly probably felt more comfortable taking care of the item herself. With understanding apparent in his eyes, the Doc said that he would ask Vash the details later as the two walked back up to them.

"Okay, now are you guys ready?" Vash asked as he shifted his brother so that he would lie a little more comfortably on his left shoulder. Everyone said 'yes' and just as they were about to turn to enter the ship, the outlaw added, "Hey Meryl, could you do me a favor and get the colts and give them to Doc for me? I have them wrapped up and under the passenger side seat." She gave Vash a small smile and said 'of course' before heading to grab the guns.

Finally, everyone was ready and entered the grounded ship. Once inside, they stepped onto a metal platform where the Doc pushed a button and, much to the girls' surprise, the floor began to rise. A few minutes later, the group walked through double sliding doors, which led to a long concave corridor littered with doors every few yarz. While walking down the hallway, Milly and Meryl could not believe what they saw as they continued to gape at the lost technology surrounding them.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Meryl breathed in awe before adding. "I just can't believe this."

"This is nothing, short-girl," Vash said with a warm smile as he looked to the woman walking next to him. "Just wait until I show you the recreation room. I'll make sure to give you a guided tour tomorrow," he added before turning his attention to the smaller man directly in front of him. "So, Doc, how much did you have to shut down because of losing the two plants?"

"Well, not much, actually. Since we no longer need the thrusters to keep us afloat, we saved quite a bit of energy there. So, we only had to close off three floors of living quarters and we really only did that because no one was using them," the bald man answered.

"That's good," Vash said. "So who's Mac, Doc? I don't think I have ever met him."

"Oh… well, Mac joined us about a week after you left and has helped out immensely, especially after losing… Dr. Smythe when we… ahhh… crashed," the Doc replied, mumbling the last part while ushering everyone along. At the next crossway, they turned the corner, heading down a wider corridor and past the main control room.

Just as they walked past the heart of the ship, a younger man stepped out and asked the Doc if he could help him with something. The Doc immediately agreed and, with a chuckle, told Vash that, since he was so familiar with the medical ward, he should know how to get there without any problems. Then he said that he would meet up with them shortly. So, the remaining party went on ahead, turning another corner and a moment later, they stepped through the infirmary's double sliding doors.

Upon entering the white room, two of the three walking on their own, took in what seemed to be a laboratory. The two sidewalls had counters running along their length that were adorned with control panels and large flat rectangular pieces, which looked like smoky-slate glass, hung from the walls. The far wall had three doorways that led to separate rooms. While in the center of the large room was an island, full of drawers, with a metal chair covered in a white material attached to the closest end and smaller stools were littered around the mass. On top of the free standing table were a smaller control panel and another rectangular piece of gray glass, only smaller and sitting on top of a stand.

"Geee… Mr. Vash what are those?" Milly wondered as she pointed to the gray items after placing the Cross Punisher down next to the double doors.

"Oh, those are monitors, big-girl," Vash advised as he looked to Milly. Upon seeing her perplexed expression, he told her that he would show her what they were used for later, before looking around the room and calling out, "Hello… is anyone here?"

A moment later, they heard the muffled 'I'll be right there.' An instant later, a petite woman wearing a white lab coat over baggy beige pants and a white button down shirt walked out of the center doorway across from them. Her riotous russet color locks were pulled haphazardly into a low ponytail and it looked like a pencil was sticking out above her left ear. Upon her face, lay a pair of wire rimmed oval shaped glasses that covered her golden hazel eyes. She immediately smiled warmly to the newcomers and said, "Why hello, you must be Mr. Vash and his companions."

"Umm… hello, Miss…" Vash began as he continued to look expectantly to the door behind her. "Could you please tell me where Mac is?"

She looked at the tall blonde and gave him a funny look before answering, "I'm Mac."

"BBB…But… you're a girl!"

* * *

.

**I have over 100 reviews! Wholly shitake mushrooms! (heeee…)**

You guys are GREAT! The reviews are fabulous and I just love reading them!

I'm glad you liked the make out session in the last chapter! I know I liked writing it. ;o) Actually, that scene is what started this whole thing… Hmmm… damn those hentai thoughts again.

Well, I figured that I had better get the next chapter out this year because if I waited until next year… well… that would have been just too long of a wait! So enjoy!

Okay time to go spend time with the kiddies (hubby's the biggest one) and see if the boys can make it to midnight (I'm betting they'll be out for the count by 10:30)

HAVE A SAFE AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	17. Much Needed R&R

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Just a splash of lemon or even **lime** makes water taste so much better!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 17: Much Needed R & R

"And just what do you mean by that?" Meryl bit out as she smacked Vash upside the head.

"NNN…Nothing short-girl, I swear!" he sputtered, while rubbing his head.

"I can assure you Mr. Vash that I am most capable of tending to your brother's wounds while he is incapacitated," the red head confidently retorted before adding, "So, please follow me, I just finished preparing a bed for him."

And with that, she turned and walked back into the middle room. The three followed right behind and once reaching the bed on the opposite wall of the room, Vash tenderly laid his sleeping brother on the twin bed. Then all three looked expectantly to the woman who had a man's name.

"Mr. Vash, I understand that you are probably leery of having a woman tend to your bro…" Mac began, only to be cut off by the outlaw.

"No, I'm sure you are perfectly capable. I mean if the Doc trusts you then I will, too. Besides, both insurance girls, on several occasions, have taken care of me with little to no help," Vash stated as he smiled at the lady doctor. "I'm sorry for my reaction. It's just that I don't get the name? It's a guy's name, after all."

"Vash you idiot!" the short-girl groused, reprimanding the gunman before pointing out the obvious, "Did you ever think that _Mac_ could be a nickname?"

"Oh… ahhh… no," the blonde laughed goofily as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his head.

The redhead chuckled lightly at the two before adding, "You are quite correct. I suppose that formal introductions are in order. I am McKenna Madsen." She then raised her left hand in greeting to the raven-haired woman directly in front of her.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Madsen. I am Meryl Stryfe and this is my friend and partner Milly Thompson," Meryl smiled as she shook the offered hand.

After ending the handshake with the slightly smaller woman, McKenna stepped over to the taller woman and repeated the greeting. "I am very glad to make both of your acquaintances as well, Miss Stryfe and Miss Thompson."

"Oh please call Sempai and me by our first names, Miss Madsen!" Milly excitedly advised.

"Sempai?"

"Yeah, I have been trying to break her of that habit for years now," the smaller insurance girl mumbled.

"Well then, please call me McKenna or Mac, which ever you prefer," Mac said as she looked between the two lovely ladies in front of her. Then bringing her attention to the golden haired twin, who stood behind Meryl, she raised her hand again, while saying, "Mr. Vash?" He immediately stepped around his short-girl and grasped the petite hand and smiled brightly. "I will admit you are definitely not what I was expecting when the Doc told me that you would be arriving shortly, Mr. Vash the Stampede."

"Oh yeah… I bet that you weren't expecting someone so dashing, so charming, so…"

"Idiotic!" Mac chimed in with a broad smile, which caused both insurance girls to hoot with laughter and Vash to mumble something about having another girl around to harass him just wasn't fair.

He then looked to the auburn headed woman with a devious smile and asked, "Do I have to call you Mac or McKenna?"

"Ummm… I guess not. Why?" she replied cautiously.

"Great! I think I'll call you _red_!" he chirped enthusiastically, which caused McKenna to roll her eyes and groan. But, she did agree that it would be okay if he called her 'red.'

"So Mr. Vash, could you tell me about your brother's injuries, when did they occur, has he been unconscious the whole time, and what kind of medication, if any, has he been on?" the young doctor rattled off as she turned her attention to the platinum blonde lying on the bed. Vash answered her questions thoroughly as she began to look at the wounds to both of his shoulders and then made her way down to the one just above his left hip and finally to the two in his legs.

"So, it has been a little over a week ago since he had been shot?" the unbelieving woman uttered. "Really?"

"Uhhh… Yeah," the twin sheepishly replied as he looked down at his feet, trying to figure out how not to tell the woman examining Knives that their healing process wasn't exactly normal.

"Ahhh… I see that you all have met," the Doc observed from the doorway, instantly relieving the Plant. "So, Mac, what do you think of your patient's wounds?"

"Well, the bullet wounds to both of his shoulder's are almost completely healed, while the one to his side is looks like it's healing almost as rapidly. Now, the two on his thighs look like they may have shattered his femurs, but I won't know for certain until I can do an internal scan," she advised the Doc as she raised her right hand to push her glasses back up her nose. "Still though, the wounds were inflicted only a week ago and they should not be this advanced in the healing process. I've never seen anything like it!"

"Well, why don't you go ahead and run the scans, while I get our guests settled in. Then I'll come back and explain everything," the small man advised.

"Okay. I will have them waiting for you when you return and we can go over them together," she supplied as she began to pull out the necessary items to begin the scan. "Oh one thing… a favor really," McKenna blurted out as she turned her attention to the new arrivals. "I'm collecting blood samples from everyone and I was hoping I could get some from all of you."

"Why?" Meryl simply asked.

"Well… basically so I know what your blood type is. That way if I ever need blood for a transfusion, I know who I can ask donate. It will only take a minute."

"Gee… what a great idea! Count me in!" the big-girl chattered excitedly as Meryl instantly agreed. An instant later, everyone, except for Knives, walked out into the main lab to the center island. First, McKenna asked Milly to sit in the white chair and took out the necessary items to take the sample. A few moments later, Vash tried to sneak out of the room just as the syringe penetrated one of the brunette's veins.

"Mr. Vash is something wrong?" McKenna asked, noticing his attempt at a stealthy retreat.

"Ummm… nope, I… ahhh… just don't like needles is all," he stammered, trying to fake his way out of giving some of his blood without the redhead knowing that it was because he was a Plant.

"Don't be afraid, Mr. Vash. It's nothing really," Milly pointed out as a band-aid covering a cotton swab was placed over the tiny puncture wound in her right arm. Vash looked over to the Doc for help and the older man simply told him that it really wasn't that big of a deal, since she would find out soon enough, anyway.

"Oh all right…" the blonde dramatically sighed as he took a seat in the now unoccupied chair.

"Would you like for me to hold your hand, Vash?" Meryl asked, while smirking.

"Geez… I'm not that big of a baby," the blonde complained right before McKenna found the perfect spot to plunge the needle and stuck it in. "Ooowwwiiieee…."

"Not a baby, huh?" the petite woman laughed with her silver eyes sparkling.

"But, Meryl… the needle is at least twice as big as the one red used on the big-girl." he cried as Mac got the sample and placed a band-aid, matching Milly's, on the inside of his elbow.

"There… all done," McKenna commented before turning her gaze toward the woman in white. "Ready Meryl?"

Meryl nodded and took Vash's place in the seat to have her sample taken. Once everything was in order, Vash told McKenna that Knives would probably wake sometime around four o'clock and that he would be back before then, to help smooth thing over. The Doc also said that he would prepare her for the twin's waking and would try to be present, as well. Then the weary travelers headed to the infirmary's exit to make the short walk to their new quarters.

"Oh hey, red, if my brother does happen to wake up early, please contact me right away," Vash added, while referring to the ship's intercom system. She just nodded her head as Vash smiled and said thank you before walking out of the med unit to catch up with the remainder of the group.

* * *

. 

Meryl stretched languorously over the full-sized bed as she absorbed how the soft cotton sheets felt on her clean skin and freshly shaven legs. 'I've died and gone to heaven,' she whimsically thought as she rolled over, on her side, to look at the nightstand next to the comfy bed. There she saw a clock, a digital one no less, at it told her that it was now two in the afternoon. She could not believe that she actually slept for over three hours in the middle of the day, but of course she, hadn't slept much over the past few days. Well, weeks really, if you included the time while Vash was gone.

She stretched one more time, while yawning and then rolled out of the cream-colored sheets and sage green brocade comforter. She efficiently remade the bed and went to look through her meager supply of clothing for something clean to wear.

"Hmmm… not much," the petite woman mumbled to herself as she pulled out the lavender long sleeved shirt that she normally wore under her white uniform and another white skirt. "Well, I guess I'm glad that I didn't have this on while we were traveling," Meryl added as she took off her nightshirt to start getting dressed.

Once leaving her bedroom, she walked to the bathroom that was in between the apartment's two bedrooms to do a little grooming. She was planning on going over to Vash's apartment that was just across the hall in a few minutes and she wanted to make sure that everything was in order. After completing the mundane tasks, she stepped over to Milly's room and knocked.

"Milly, would you like to go with me to Vash's before heading back to check on Knives?" Meryl called, a moment later, since Milly didn't answer when she knocked. She heard a muffled 'go on without me' and a 'come get me later' through the panel door. Meryl just smiled and told the taller woman that she would wake her before dinnertime and then headed over the Vash's.

Upon walking across the hall, the smaller insurance girl suddenly felt nervous, especially since she was going to be completely alone with Vash again. She stood in front of his door thinking about their passionate encounter the night before and wondered if they would continue where they left off, wondered if she would have the nerve. Closing her eyes, raven-haired woman took a deep cleansing breath and knocked on the door.

A moment later she heard Vash call 'come on in it's open' and pushed the button on the keypad next to the door that the Doc told her would open it. Once the door slid open, she stepped into the living area and took in her surroundings. Immediately across and to the left was the kitchen, all in white and with a table and chairs in the middle of the space. While to the right, was a large navy sofa with a glass coffee table right in front of it and a matching armchair sitting at an angle next to the overstuffed couch. Both were adorned with blue and beige checked chenille pillows.

'This place is set up just like ours, but in different colors,' she mused, thinking about the soft greens and creams used in her living area before she brought her attention to the doorway behind the armchair on the right wall. She figured that Vash was probably in his room and that she should go back there, but decided against it. Instead, she called out to him.

"Oh hey… short-girl," Vash said with a big smile as he walked out into the living area while towel drying his wet hair and wearing only his gray pajama bottoms. "I was just thinking about you," the blonde winked as he dropped the towel on the back of the armchair. He then walked over to the blushing beauty, pulled her into his arms, and kissed her leisurely.

"Ummm… I missed you," he breathed, while pulling her over to the couch, so, they could sit together. "I wish you would have slept over here with me instead of making me sleep all by myself. I was lonely in that big old bed of mine," the blonde added as he wrapped his right arm around her.

"Vash… you know I couldn't. What would the Doc have thought?"

"He would have thought that I was one lucky guy to have such a tempting beauty helping me warm my sheets," he whispered in her ear just before he started to nibble on it.

"Vash… what are you doing?" she moaned as he started to shift their bodies so that her torso lay on top of the sofa. He ended up kneeling on the couch with both of his hands pressed just above her shoulders, so, he could hover over her prone form while kissing on her neck.

"Ummm… I'm thinking."

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about getting you naked and kissing you all over," he replied, moving his lips to hers and kissing her heatedly. Meryl groaned into the kiss as she brought her legs up and slipped them so they were apart, resting just outside of his knees. Once situated, she reached up with both hands and pulled the blonde down on top of her, cradling his partially clothed form in her arms and between her thighs.

"_Oh god… you feel good!"_ he moaned to her telepathically, while sliding his wandering hands down her torso. Upon reaching the waistband of her skirt, Vash slipped his fingers under the fabric to grab the hem on her scoop neck shirt. With a light tug, he pulled it out before moving his right hand underneath, so, he could touch her silken skin.

_"So do you,"_ she replied as she felt his hand wander up her shirt to cup her left breast softly. As he started to tease the sensitive peak, Meryl felt her entire body ignite and couldn't help but gasped into their smoldering kiss. She immediately tore her mouth away from his and panted, "Would you like for me to take my shirt off?" Vash pulled away slightly and brought his jade orbs to her molten silver ones and whispered a breathless 'yes' before he helped her lift the shirt over her head. With the unwanted layer of clothing out of the way, the outlaw closed the gap kissed her again while enjoying the feeling of having skin on skin. Well, save for her powder blue bra that was just as transparent as the one she wore the night before. 

Meryl moved her hands down to the small of his back and lowered them to his taut rear end and squeezed, making the impassioned Plant to grind his hips into hers as he groaned into her mouth. Enjoying his reaction, she moved her delicate hands up to the waistband of his pants and tentatively started to slip her fingers underneath.

Unfortunately, at that very moment, a repetitive buzzing noise began to resonate throughout space, causing Vash to pull away while muttering, "I can't believe that we are being interrupted again." He then strode over to a keypad that was on the far wall in the kitchen and pushed a button. Then in a biting tone, he called out, "Yes?"

"Ummm… Mr. Vash?" a voice tentatively asked as it rang throughout the main area of the apartment. It was McKenna.

"Oh hey, red what's up?"

"Well… I'm sorry to have disturbed you, but your brother is awake and said something about being really irritated because you had your link closed off."

"Okay, okay, I'll take care of it and we'll be there in about five minutes," the golden blonde muttered as he looked at Meryl and gave her an apologetic smile before turning off the intercom. He then immediately opened the link, so, he could tell Knives to be patient and that he would be there shortly. After he finished talking with his twin, Vash brought his attention to the petite beauty, who was picking her top up from off of the floor, and apologized, "I'm sorry, Meryl."

"It's okay," she smiled warmly as she pulled her shirt back over her head and stood. She then walked over to Vash and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sure we will have plenty of opportunities in the future," she added, before standing up on her tippie-toes and lightly kissed his jaw.

"I guess I had better get dressed before we go down there, huh," he added before kissing the top of her head and pulling away, heading over to his room so he could change.

Three minutes later, he walked back out into the living area wearing a soft gray long sleeved Henley and a pair of blue Levis. He immediately looked to the woman standing before him and smiled warmly, asking her if she was ready to go. She returned the smile and answered with a 'yes' before they exited the living quarters.

Fortunately, the infirmary was only one floor below and one of the ship's many elevators was just down the hall. So, they could make it to help with Knives in a matter of minutes. As they walked up to the metal doors, Vash pushed the down button and the both of them patiently waited for the doors to open. A moment later, they walked through the opening, where Vash pushed another button, effectively closing the doors and sending them downward.

Meryl eyed Vash from head to toe and wondered where he had gotten the different clothes. She had never seen the outfit before and knew that it hadn't come from his duffle bag. She had been in it on several occasions, to either search for bandages or to do his laundry, and would have definitely noticed them before. "Vash?"

"Yeah, Meryl?" he replied, glancing at her.

"Where did you get the clothes you have on?"

"These? Well… you see, I've had those quarters for a very long time and I guess you could say that I leave my extra stuff here while I'm wandering. So, I just pulled them out of my closet."

"Oh, I see…" she answered in comprehension as the doors opened. They stepped out into the concave hallway and walked the few yarz to the entrance of the medical ward.

"Hey, Meryl?" Vash quietly began as he stopped the petite woman in front of the ward's entrance. Raising his real hand up her left ear, he gently stroked the lobe while asking, "Where are your earrings? I've been meaning to ask."

At the blonde's question, she immediately blushed and looked down to her white boots while trying to think of an answer. "I… aaah… I lost them…" she whispered, while thinking that she wasn't exactly lying since she really didn't have them anymore. Vash simply lowered his hand a little to her chin and raised it, so, his aqua orbs could meet with her heather-colored ones.

"I'm sorry, short-girl," he whispered, lowering lips down to hers. Vash softly kissed Meryl before telling her that he would find her another pair. The gunman then pulled away, so, they could enter the double doors. However, the voices of two familiar people walking around the corner stopped him. He immediately turned, looking at the two and just as soon as he started to raise his hand to waive, the taller of the two ran toward him while ecstatically calling out…

"Vaaaash… Oh… Vaaaash!" 

A moment later a young woman with brown braids, wearing a yellow jumper and a bright blue shirt, tackled the outlaw, effectively pinning him to the ground with her embrace.

* * *

. 

Hello all!

Happy Thursday to you! Nothing much going on except for the rain… lots of it!

I hope everyone had an excellent New Years, especially the lucky one who gets to celebrate it three times. We didn't do to much, just stayed up to watch the ball drop… My youngest (4 yrs) made it to about 10:00 and my eldest (8 yrs) stayed up until I sent him to bed at 12:30. So, I hit pretty good on the 10:30 guess! ;o)

Ooooh, a new character… hmmm… what do I have planned for her… competition, or a new flame… hmmm… maybe for Milly (Hey, it's the new millennium) I hope you like her!

One thing… Darkflameangel… write girl! I want to see you put some of those hentai thoughts in word! (Just look at 'real' Vash for inspiration!)

And, of course…

**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE RAVING REVIEWS!**

It makes me wanna get in my car and drive to your homes so I can give out BIG HUGS! Hey, I don't have to worry about miles on my car (company car… It's good to work for a car manufacturer!) so what the hell… lets go! It might take a while though… Hmmm… better pack the laptop and $$ for coffee and doughnuts!


	18. Lost Technology

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 18: Lost Technology

The artic-blue eyes of Millions Knives took in his surroundings. The sterile whiteness of the room, the smell of antiseptic, even the various machines and monitors that he was all too familiar with… lost technology. He surmised that they had made it to the fallen ship and he was now in its infirmary. However, he wondered where Vash and his little pets were? He immediately opened his mind to scan his surroundings, only to come up with one human close by, an unfamiliar one at that. Another female, by the thought pattern, and it seemed as though she was looking over data on a monitor concerning the injuries that he sustained while fighting Vash.

Knives' eyes narrowed as he looked over the reports through her and found it quite disconcerting that his brother would leave him in the care of someone other than his little pets or himself. He immediately tried to mentally contact his brother. When he realized that his brother actually had his link closed off, he became enraged, to the point of snarling his twin's name out loud.

McKenna heard the rumble of the name 'Vash' coming from the center room and sighed after the initial shock wore off. Could he really be up already, especially with the medication that had been prescribed to him? The amount of hydra-codeine that was in the meds alone should have kept him asleep for at least ten hours and here we are only about eight hours since he had last taken the addictive drug.

'Well, I suppose I should contact Mr. Vash and the Doc to tell him that he's awake,' she thought, turning on the com-link that was stationed next to the computer on the center island. Just as she was about to key in the code to connect her to Vash's apartment, a voice invaded her mind.

"_Where is my brother, human? He does not have his link open and I require is presence immediately or I will become _very_ irritated!"_

Mac quickly keyed the code in and talked to the other twin, who at first seemed to be a little bothered by the intrusion. However, once he realized who it was, he lightened right up and told her that they would be there momentarily. She then contacted the Doc in the main control room, who also said that he would there shortly.

She sighed again as she rose from the stool and headed to the center door, which led to the upset Plant. Yes, she now knew why his healing capabilities were astounding. Thanks to the Doc enlightening her about what exactly the twins were and what they were capable of. She confidently strode into the room, but stopped in her tracks once the intimidating, yet beautiful, ice-blue eyes of the platinum blonde met her now unsure aurulent ones.

She took a deep breath and finished the short walk to his bedside and gave him a warm smile, before greeting her patient, "Hello Mr. Knives, I'm…"

"I do not really care who you are, human," Knives coldly interrupted as he closed his eyes in an attempt to discourage the mortal from continuing.

"Well, that really is too bad now isn't it? Especially since you will be here with me until you are well enough to be moved to Mr. Vash's living quarters. So, we can either get along…" she started snidely until the blonde stopped her, mid sentence, with just a thought.

He opened his eyes again the take in the appearance of the now incapacitated woman standing to the right of him. Her wild hazel eyes spoke of true fear as the lack oxygen began to take its toll on the petite woman's completely frozen form. He smirked knowingly, waiting for the sheer panic to set in. Then he saw it, the look in her eyes, it changed, but not to what he assumed it would. Instead of changing to a pleading desperation, it changed to an unwavering determination.

'Very interesting,' Knives thought as he released his hold and watched her form fall to the floor while she gasped for air. Unfortunately, he knew that he couldn't kill her because of the promise he made to his brother. Well, at least not yet. So, he decided to simply close his eyes again and wait for Vash's arrival. However, a moment later, he heard the fallen woman begin to chuckle lightly, in between her fight to regain the lost oxygen. He instantly opened his eyes and saw the woman kneeling on the ground shaking her head, while muttering something about a testy one.

"What did you say, peon?" he growled, while watching her stand and straighten her white lab coat.

"I said…" she started has she adjusted her glasses. "That you are a testy one, aren't you?"

"You should learn to respect a superior being, garbage."

"Garbage?"

"Yes garbage!" Knives hissed as his eyes flashed with anger. "Your kind does nothing, but wastes the gifts given them. Stripping, destroying, decimating and when the valuable resource is depleted, you move on to something else, to another planet, another energy source, another life form. Essentially, beginning the cycle again while sucking the life out of the new place, the new resource, all just the spread the disease of what is called Homo sapiens. Your kind is nothing, but waste! **Garbage!**"

"Yes… I suppose you are correct in your deductions, Mr. Knives," McKenna sighed after a tense moment of silence, while intently staring at the Plant before her. "My kind did ultimately destroy their home, the Earth, all because if our naiveté. We thought that our planet would live forever, with all the mining, polluting and wars." She paused for a moment, never taking her now saddened gaze from the man lying before. Then on a exhale of a large breath, she continued, "Unfortunately, my ancestors didn't realize the consequences until it was too late."

Knives just suspiciously stared at the young woman before him. Not really believing that she was actually agreeing with him, sympathizing with him. He thought it was a front in order to worm her way in with a higher class. However, when he entered her mind to verify his speculations, all he felt from her was a deep sadness and concern, but for whom?

His brethren?

Vash?

Even Himself?

Impossible!

Unless, there are more humans out there like his brother's pets that could actually look past their fear of the unknown and care for his kind, instead of thinking of them only as a resource or even worse… monsters.

"However, I would also like to think that my species had learned from their mistakes and, even though, we ended up crash landing on such a desolate planet, we will eventually be able to adapt and live harmoniously, with the arid land…. and… with out the help of the Plants," she added with conviction, bringing Knives out of his ponderings as returned his attention to the woman before him.

'Hmmm… very interesting indeed,' Knives added internally as he closed his eyes again to go over the new data that was floating around in his mind. 'I may have to observe this one as well as my brother's little pet.' He then opened his eyes again showing that he had calmed to his normal superior self.

"Woman, I would like to sit up," he autocratically commanded before adding, "I assume that this vessel's food replicators are in working order. I have not had something decent to eat and require nourishment, nothing heavy of course."

The sudden change in the blonde's attitude left Mac gaping at the man, while she thought, 'God… now he's an arrogant S.O.B.'

"Well… now woman!" he snapped, instantly bringing her out of her stupor. She walked up to the bed and pushed a button on the railing, which caused the head of the bed to move into an upward position. She asked if the new position was comfortable and advised that he could adjust the bed to whatever position he desired by simply using the controls. He, in turn, advised that he already knew that, but wanted her to do it.

McKenna just rolled her eyes and replied, "Fine, I'll just position you back to laying down." Her audacity made Knives smirk, reminding him of his brother's raven-haired pet. Especially when she added, "So, what would his royal highness like to eat?"

'Oh yes… very similar indeed,' he added internally and was about to respond when he, finally, felt his brother's presence close by. The next instant, he distinctly heard a high-pitched squeal calling out his brother's name. 'Please don't tell me there are more senseless twits that my brother associates with,' Knives internally groaned before rolling his eyes. He looked to the woman next to him, who also heard the obnoxious call and autocratically advised her that, since his brother was here with company, she could leave and get him some baked salmon with lightly sautéed asparagus tips.

* * *

.

Meryl's mouth literally hit the floor when she saw the young woman jump on her Vash while squealing his name almost reverently. 'Who in the hell is that… and what is she doing to my Vash…' her mind screamed before she closed her eyes to try and calm herself down.

"Jessica!" Vash stammered as he tried to pry the woman-child off of him. Meryl immediately heard Vash's panicked voice and open her silvery orbs, catching the desperate plea on his handsome face for help. She just shook her head and mumbled something about only he could get pinned under a girl and not know how to get out of the unwelcome situation before starting to bend down to help him up.

"That's quite enough, Jessica!" the Doc reprimanded, instantly stopping Meryl from helping the blonde. "Let the poor boy up, he has had a long journey and does not need you hanging all over him!"

Jessica rose from her perch on top of the gunman while her emerald-colored eyes continued to gaze upon the man dreamily. "Oh Vash…" she dreamily started, while watching him stand. "I've missed you so much! Please tell me that you are staying?"

"Well, we'll probably be here for quite a while, I suppose," he replied, causing the brunette to launch herself into his arms again while screaming…

"**YAAAY!"**

At the second embrace, Meryl began to scowl while crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently. She was becoming very annoyed with the little chit and was about to let everybody know about it.

Vash noticed that Meryl was about to explode, which he knew would not be pretty and decided that they all had enough of Jessica's antics. He gently pushed her away while laughing goofily and told her that they would have plenty of time to catch up later. He then looked to his short-girl and smiled warmly, which made her calm down and smile back. "I don't believe that you two have met." Vash said to Meryl after their eyes locked. "Meryl, this is Jessica," he began before he turned his gaze from the woman who held his heart to the other woman who he thought of as a little sister and finished, "And Jessica this is my Meryl."

Jessica, who seemed oblivious to the meaning behind her crush's use of the word 'my,' turned her gaze to the smaller woman standing next to the Doc and chirped, "Why hello! Is it okay if I call you Meryl?"

Meryl couldn't help but smile warmly at the naïve woman before her as she raised her hand in greeting and replied, "Hello and please do call me Meryl, Miss Jessica."

"Oh, just Jessica please," she said, shaking the offered hand before turning her attention back to the tall blonde and gaily adding, "Well since you have returned, I think that we should celebrate by having a huge feast in your honor, Vash!"

"Well… gee… what a great idea," Vash laughed as he showed a toothy grin. "When?"

"Tonight, of course!" Jessica exclaimed. "Let's say 6:30 in my quarters. Does that sound good to everyone?"

"That would be greatly appreciated," Meryl chimed in. "Would you like for my partner and me to bring anything?"

"Well… how about dessert?"

"Okay."

"Jessica, since we are going to have such an undertaking in just a few hours, don't you think that you should start preparing?" the Doc suggested, fully knowing that it was past time to get into the infirmary to assist Mac with the potentially homicidal twin.

"Gee… you're right! Could you invite Mac for me?" she asked sweetly before saying that she had better go. Then with a waive goodbye, she left the remaining three standing in front of the entrance to the infirmary.

"Wow, that was… interesting," Meryl mumbled to herself as she turned her attention from the brunette's retreating form to the two men, who started to enter the medical facility. She followed them into lab where McKenna had been waiting patiently and heard Vash ask her if Knives had done anything to harm her.

"No, not really… I mean at first he seemed pretty standoffish and probably didn't like the fact that when he woke up and I was the only one here," she said, deliberately playing off the actual events that occurred no more that ten minutes ago. "But then he just became very pretentious and ordered me to fix him something to eat. So, I guess you could say that I am now on my way to so… eventually," she added as a small smile appeared on her face.

Meryl immediately smiled and the slightly taller woman and knew that they were going to get along very well with one another. She continued to listen to the three discuss the twin's injuries and their speculating on how much longer it would be before he would be completely healed. Then the next thing she knew, Vash was saying that he had should probably sit with his brother for awhile and asked Mac if she wouldn't mind preparing him something for dinner.

"Sure, Mr. Vash," Mac answered before turning her attention to the other woman in the room. "Meryl, instead of sitting here, would you like to join me?"

"Sure," the raven-haired beauty smiled as she started to follow the redhead out the double doors. However, she stopped for a moment and added, "Vash if you need me…" She trailed off as she saw the knowing smile form on his lips prior to hearing him in her head say…

"_I'll always need you, Meryl." _

"_And I you, Vash" _she replied, with a warm smile, as the twin doors slid shut. Turning to McKenna, she told her that she was ready. Mac instantly replied with an 'okay' before both women walked down the hall a few yarz to the entrance of the redhead's apartment that was on the opposite wall to the infirmary.

Would you like something to drink?" McKenna asked as they walked through the entrance of her living quarters.

"Actually, I would love a cup of coffee," Meryl practically moaned as she followed the auburn-haired woman into the kitchen. "I haven't had any since yesterday afternoon and I think I'm going through withdrawal."

"Mmmm… that does sound good! The ship has a wonderful Sumatra blend that I know you will love. Of course, we will need to have something to snack on while we are drinking it!" Mac supplied with a big smile. "Hmmm… how about a piece of cheesecake? I just baked one yesterday and it has caramel and chocolate chips on top!"

"Oh that sounds heavenly, I haven't had a piece of cheesecake since the last time I was home," raven-haired beauty breathed before logic kicked in. "Are you sure, though? I mean it's awfully expensive, especially with the chocolate and caramel."

"Actually, it didn't really cost anything. The ship's replicators made all of the ingredients and then I just baked it. Of course, the system is advanced enough to fully prepare anything, but I like to bake I guess," the redhead explained with a smile. "So, let me get the coffee and cheesecake and then I'll show you how to use the system.

"That would be great," Meryl replied as she watched McKenna take the dessert out of what looked like a refrigerator and placed it on the counter. She then saw her place a stainless steel carafe into an alcove on top the kitchen counter and typed in something in the keypad next to the machine. A moment later, the scintillating scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the air, causing both women to breathe in deeply and sigh. McKenna took out a couple of plates from the cupboard in front of her and then couple of forks from the drawer to her left.

Once she had the sinful treat sliced and on the plates, she set them on the kitchen table. She told Meryl that the coffee would be done momentarily and that she could show her how to work the replicator in the meantime. McKenna then motioned for Meryl to follow as she stepped over to a monitor that sat on the counter and pushed a button on its stand. The flat panel screen immediately came to life, bringing up a picture where Mac began to lightly touch the cool surface while telling the Meryl exactly what she was doing.

A few minutes later, the meal Knives wanted had been requested and the two lovely ladies walked over to the table with steaming cups of java in their hands. "That was really easy," Meryl commented as she sat down. "So, how long will it take before it's complete?"

"Oh, about ten minutes or so," McKenna answered as she took a bite of her cheesecake. "That should give us plenty of time to finish our treat before we have to take that pompous ass his meal," she added in a slightly biting tone, which caused Meryl to choke while trying to sip her coffee. "I'm so sorry Meryl… I…I didn't really mean that," the redhead sputtered out as she realized what she said, which made the insurance girl laugh.

"Don't worry about it. He _is_a pompous ass, after all!" Meryl conceded.

"But… I thought that…"

"What?"

"Well, that you were all friends…"

"No not really… well, at least not with Knives." Meryl sighed. "I suppose that no one has really told you about them have they?"

"Does it have something to do with Knives not liking humans? He was rather obvious earlier," McKenna replied dryly after taking a sip from her cup. "The Doc just told me that they are not human… if that's what you mean?"

"It's a little more involved then that and it really isn't my place to say. Besides, it would take quite a bit longer than ten minutes to tell you the whole story," Meryl advised before changing her mind. "Though, I guess you should know the basics, since you will be around both of them for awhile."

"I don't wanna pry…"

"Its okay, McKenna, you should at least know some. You see, it's just that the twins have a difference in opinion, I guess you could say…" Meryl started as she told the woman sitting next to her about how Knives hated the human race, while Vash embraced them. She also told her how the platinum blonde had created the Gung-Ho Guns to hunt down and kill Vash, all of the disappearances, and even their final showdown that occurred a little over a week ago.

"Ya' know, I believe this is the first time that they have been together, for any length of time, in probably over a hundred years." Meryl added as an afterthought.

"Over a hundred years… amazing! I wonder what made Knives hate us so much?" McKenna contemplated, mostly to herself, as she took the last sip from her cup.

"I don't know, but it must have been something horrendous," Meryl quietly muttered.

"So, Meryl…" Mac began, wanting to change the subject. That is, until she heard the automated voice from the replicator say that the meal had been completed. With a sigh, she got up from the table and walked over the monitor on the counter. She touched the screen again, which caused a panel on the wall to open, revealing the Plant's meal. "Well, I suppose we should get this over to the infirmary," she murmured as she pulled the meal out and grabbed a tray from one of her lower cupboards.

"Do you think Mr. Vash would like a piece of cheesecake?" she asked Meryl after placing the delicious looking meal on the tray.

"I'm sure he would," she replied with a smile as she got up from the table. She then picked up their now empty dishes from the table and placed them in the kitchen sink. "Your cheesecake was delicious. That has to be the best dessert… oh I completely forgot!"

"What?" Mac prodded as she cut out more slices.

"Well, Jessica invited all of us to dinner and we're supposed to bring dessert."

"Oh… Well, I have an idea. Why don't we drop this stuff off and then we could head down to your quarters and make some."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No not at all," the redhead smiled before placing three pieces of cheesecake on the tray. "Besides, I have a feeling that Mr. Knives would rather not have me around right now."

"Ummm… McKenna?"

"Yes."

"Why are there three pieces?"

"Huh? Oh… one for the Doc, one for Mr. Vash and one for the pompous ass," she replied with a big smile.

Meryl returned the big smile and said, "Ya' know I believe that we are going to get along very well together."

* * *

.

One would think that I had a coffee fetish or something! (ooooh… Starbucks!) Another reason why I just love Meryl! We have a lot in common. ;o)

Geez… it's the 15th already! I planned on posting this on Thursday, but ummm… yeah.' I think I'm going to try and post once a week, especially since the chapters are getting longer. (The one I just finished was 4200 words and very steamy, well at least I thought so…) Perhaps on Fridays or something…

Yes, Vash wears Levis (and looks damn good in them!) I noticed it when he jumped on the ship's anchor in episode 20. (I believe) He was leaning against the railing and there was the brown leather tag on the upper right side and the trademark pockets. I just had to laugh out loud. Though it makes sense, since Levis were discovered in the 1800's (I think 1878) in the old west (A little bit of history for ya')

And Yeah' Vash noticed the earrings! Finally! Will it play a part in the future of the story? Perhaps… perhaps not… (_Winks_ at Maria with a cheesy smile)

Another round of STELLAR REVIEWS! You guys rock!

THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

Off to start another chapter! Have a GREAT WEEKEND!


	19. Bonds Reforming

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 19: Bonds Reforming

Vash continued to stare at the medical ward's exit with a winsome smile on his face. The woman of his dreams (including the erotic ones) just walked through those very doors, but not before telling him that she would always need him. 'How did I get so lucky?' he thought to himself before getting pulled out of his whimsy by the Doc.

"Vash?" he started, taking in the gunman's unusual expression.

"Yeah Doc?"

"If I may be so bold… Just what _exactly_ is your relationship with Miss. Meryl?"

"Well… I'm not sure really, but…" the blonde started, furrowing his brow over the question, as he turned to face the smaller man. Then with his expression softening, he smiled again while admitting, "I… ahhh… I'm in love with her, Doc."

"I can assume that she reciprocates your feelings?"

"Even though she hasn't come out and said it… but yeah, I can feel it."

"She does know that you're not human, correct?"

"Yes, she does. She knows everything," Vash skeptically replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you are fully prepared for this, is all," the older looking man answered. "You know, falling in love can be the most rewarding feeling. But, at the same time, please remember that it won't always be easy. Especially, when the love is between two different species…"

"But… we are basically evolved humans!" Vash blurted out as he cut him off. "You said so yourself from all of the data that you found in the archives. Theoretically, we are even compatible enough to produce offspring."

"Yes… according to what is recorded, that is correct. Although, it has never been proven, since you and Knives were born A-sexually and outside of a containment sphere," Doc pointed out. "What I mean is with the two different life spans. You are going to be 133 years old in a few short weeks and Miss Meryl is about Jessica's age. So, please Vash… just keep that in mind!"

"I…I have. That's really the only reservation I have about this whole thing. Though…" He paused for a moment to take a deep breath while contemplating his words. "…at the same time, just knowing that I can have her in my life, even if it is only for the next fifty or sixty years, is worth all of the loneliness afterward," Vash sincerely finished, with a small smile, as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Then I'm really glad Vash. I know that you do deserve it," the Doc said, smiling in return as he raised his right hand to grab the blonde's forearm in comfort.

"Thanks Doc."

"One thing, though. A request really."

"Sure, what is it?"

"It's concerning Jessica…" the smaller man started as he let go of the outlaw and brought his right hand up to rub his bald head while chuckling lightly. "Remember, how I told you about how she turned Brad down, because she thinks that she loves you and that you two are going to get married?"

"Uhhh… yeah?"

"Well, she still thinks that and I don't want her to get hurt," the Doc continued as his tone took on a more serious tone. "Besides, I think she realized that she actually had feelings for him after what happened… and if you get taken away suddenly by someone else…" he trailed off as sadness enveloped both men.

"I understand," the gunman whispered as he closed his eyes in attempt to keep the tears from falling.

"I just ask that you try to make your feelings for Miss Meryl not so obvious when she is around. Well, at least not right away."

"Okay Doc. I'll tell Meryl, too. Though, I really don't think we would have much to worry about there. She's actually pretty shy when it comes to stuff that that," Vash informed him as he opened his aqua orbs. "Once everything settles down, I will also talk to Jessica about Meryl and I. Hopefully that will smooth things over."

"Thank you, Vash."

"No problemo, Doc. Ya' know… I think of Jessica as a little sister, after all," Vash smiled slightly before turning his attention to the center door on the opposite wall. Sighing loudly, he said, "Well, I suppose I should go and see my brother now. I'm sure that he's pretty peeved that it has taken me so long to get in there."

"All right, I will stay out here, just in case you need me."

"Thanks Doc," he replied before stepping around the Doc and striding toward his brother's room.

* * *

.

"It's about time you decided to grace me with your presence, brother." Knives sarcastically commented.

"Oh come on. It hadn't been that long," Vash whined as he walked over to a chair in the corner of the room and picked it up. Carrying it over to the semi-upright bed, he placed it on the floor again and sat down before bringing his attention back to his brother. "How are you feeling?"

"Humph… like you really care."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean… that if you really cared, then you would _not_have left in me the hands of some worthless human," the platinum blonde bit out. "_You_ would have been here or, at very least, one of _your_ pets would have been!"

Vash just looked at his brother and sighed. He couldn't really believe that Knives was really that put out, just because someone unfamiliar was near by when he had awakened. But, then again, if their roles were reversed…

"_You can see where I'm coming from, can't you?" _Knives mentally asked his twin after reading his thoughts.

"Yes… I do. I'm sorry Knives," the golden blonde replied as he brought his hand up to his hair and ran it though the tousled strands. "It's just that Doc said that McKenna is perfectly capable of handling your injuries and I guess I wasn't thinking clearly.

"Obviously! You have been too busy thinking about getting into the pants of your little pet!"

"Heh… I just can't seem to help myself," Vash remarked as a deviant smile made his eyes twinkle. "I guess you can call it hormonal!"

"That's an understatement!" Knives groused as he rolled his eyes. "Your whole body is buzzing because of these so called _hormones_! It is disgusting!"

"Okay… that's enough," Vash advised. He really didn't want to have his 'sort of sex life' be the main topic of their conversation and decided he needed to change the subject and quickly. "How do your shoulders feel? Have you tried to lift your arms yet?"

"My shoulders are fine," Knives answered as he raised his arms to prove his point. "And as you can feel, I have only minimal pain."

"Good! Red did say that your side should be completely healed in a couple of days as well. Though, I guess… I… ahhh… kinda shattered both of your femurs," the outlaw sheepishly said as he raised his right hand and scratched the back of his head. "So, they may take a little while to heal."

"I know… Vash," Knives sighed as he closed his eyes and brought his right hand up to rub his temples. "I entered the little spider's mind as she was going over her data." As he returned the hand to his lap, he opened his brilliant blue eyes. Immediately returning his gaze back to his brother, he added with a light chuckle, "Damn… you got me good."

"You mean you're not pissed?"

"Oh I am… very much so. Although, I decided that I won't dwell on it. It's just that when I'm completely healed… I am going to thoroughly kick your ass, dearest brother," Knives answered as a broad smile crossed his normally spiteful façade making him look just like his twin.

Once Vash saw the mischievous gleam in his brother's eyes and the alarming smile, a stricken look crossed his handsome features, which caused the normally brooding plant to laugh jovially. Oh… crap!" he muttered before starting to laugh as well.

The twins sat there and continued to laugh over the 'threat' for the next few minutes, while actually enjoying being together for the first time in over 120 years. Finally, realizing just how much they had missed each other's company, the connection they shared, the bond. Eventually, their laughter slowed to chuckles and after another minute, it died down to smiles as they both continued to look at one another.

Finally, a sigh escaped the platinum blonde as his smile turned sad before whispering, "Vash… I'm sorry. I never really wanted anything bad to happen to you. I…I just wanted…" he trailed off as he closed his eyes to try to fight the tears that were threatening to fall. After all, he hadn't cried since his brother shot him the first time, right before they separated, and he wasn't about to start now. Especially since he was a superior being and above such a weakness.

"I understand," Vash quietly murmured as he grabbed his brother's hand with his real one and gently squeezed. He knew that his brother only wanted him to see his point of view and even though the methods were extreme, he understood what his brother was doing. He had already decided to forgive him for his indiscretions. But, he would not forget. No, he could never forget, because if he did, then everything that he stood for would become irrelevant.

"_Do you think that you could ever forgive me for what I have done to you?"_ he quietly asked, using their link.

"_I already do, Knives." _

"_Thank you." _Knives whispered before companionable silence enveloped them. After a moment of quiet, he looked at his brother again and noticed that he was staring at their clasped hands. Then with another sigh, he advised, "Though, I still have not decided if the human race is worth saving…"

"I kinda figured as much," Vash began, sighing himself, as he let go of his brother's hand so he could run it through his hair again. The very next instant, he brought his pleading eyes up to his brothers and added, "But, you will at least let me try to sway you, correct? You do owe me at least that much."

"I suppose… If it means that much to you," Knives muttered. He figured that he could at least humor his twin for the time being.

"Great!" Vash exclaimed happily before stopping his train of thought once he felt Meryl's presence. "The girls are here."

"Humph… It's about time." Knives cynically commented as he returned to his normal arrogant self.

After dropping off a cup of coffee and a slice of dessert to the Doc, both women walked through the doors to the Plant's room. Mac was carrying a tray with Knives' meal, two pieces of cheesecake and a glass of water, while Meryl carried a silver colored carafe and two coffee cups. Once reaching Vash's side, McKenna asked if he could wheel the bed's mobile table over and set it in front of his twin, so, she could set the tray down for him. With a smile, he said sure and brought it over.

"Meryl said that you would probably like a piece of cheesecake, Mr. Vash. So, we brought you one," McKenna said with a smile as she set the tray in front of the temperamental twin. She then turned her attention to Knives and added, "I hope this meets your expectations, Mr. Knives."

"I _highly_ doubt it, but I guess it will have to do," he haughtily replied as he looked to the delicious looking meal before him.

"What an arrogant bastard," McKenna mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes.

"What did you say, woman?" he seethed after hearing her comment.

"I said… _sorry_ I didn't get it here faster," she sardonically replied as she glared at the man lying on the bed before her.

"That is not what…" he viciously started until Vash cut him off. The younger sibling told Mac that her timing was just fine and thanked her for making the delicious looking meal for his twin. Upon hearing his brother's compliments, Knives just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest with a look of disgust on his face.

"So Vash…" the raven-haired woman hastily intervened with an amused look gracing her lovely features. After watching the whole scene, she couldn't help but notice the sparks flying off the injured Plant and the young doctor. "Are you going to stay here for a while?" she asked, quickly alleviating the tension.

"Probably, why short-girl?"

"Well, McKenna said that she would help me back at our apartment and I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't need her," she elaborated as she placed the carafe and cups on the table next to the plate of salmon and asparagus.

"No, I think I have it covered. Besides, Doc is still here."

"Okay, well we had better get going then. Are you ready McKenna?"

"Yes, I am. If you do need anything Mr. Vash, please contact me, okay?"

"Gotcha red!" the golden blonde happily replied, while his brother rolled his eyes again. "I'll come down around six o'clock and we can all go to Jessica's together."

Both women said that would be fine and walked out of the room, while the Plants watched their retreating forms, one smiling warmly and the other frowning frigidly. Once the women left the ward, Vash brought his attention back to his brother and said, "Ya' know you could be a little nicer to McKenna. You are going to be spending quite a bit of time with her over the next week or so and it will be a lot more enjoyable if you were at least civil to her."

"Humph… I doubt it," Knives mumbled as he started to eat the meal before him. After taking a bite of the salmon, he surprisingly looked back down to the meal, while thinking, 'Hmmm… not bad.'

"_Pretty good, huh'," _Vash mentally said to his brother, since he felt that his brother actually liked her cooking.

"_Vash, she just used the replicator. So, she didn't really fix this. The system did."_

"_So?"_

"_So? Anyone could have made this. The only thing that is confirmed by this is that she can actually use some lost technology, nothing more."_

"_Don't you think you're being a little harsh, brother? She only wants to help you get better."_

"_You don't know that. You don't know anything about her, for that matter."_

"_How about we ask the Doc? He wouldn't have trusted her without knowing anything about her past. Then if she still doesn't meet your approval, then I will move into one of the other rooms and stay here until you are completely healed. Is that agreeable?"_

"_Fine." _

"Good," Vash said out loud before calling for the Doc. "Besides, Meryl and I will probably be down here most of the time, anyway."

"Yes Vash?" the Doc inquired as he walked into the room with his cheesecake and coffee in hand.

"It's about red," he started as he grabbed another chair for the Doc to sit on. "Could you tell us a little about her?"

"Sure, what would you like to know?" the smaller man asked as he sat on the offered seat and took a bite of his treat.

"Well… everything, at least as much as you know about her."

"I guess you could say I know quite a bit," he laughed. "She likes to bake and I swear I have gained ten pounds since she arrived. She made the cheesecake from scratch ya' know," he added before eating his last bite and placing the empty plate on the floor next to his chair.

"Oh yeah?" Vash asked as he grabbed his own piece and took a bite. "Oooooh… this is really good, I'd say my third favorite treat now!" he exclaimed, while thinking that it fell in line with doughnuts and apple dumplings. 'Of course, it would be considered the fourth if Meryl counted as a dessert,' he thought. After all, she would most definitely be first on the list.

"What about her personally?" Knives inquired, purposely ignoring his brother's lustful thoughts about the short-girl.

"Well, I know that she grew up at the Fed's main headquarters and her father is an official there. So, she grew up being surrounded by lost technology," Doc stated prior to taking a sip of his coffee.

"**What!"** both plants yelled as surprise enveloped their features.

"Something wrong?"

"Did you ever think that she could be here for Vash?" Knives exclaimed as he brought his hand up to the bridge of his nose.

"No, she isn't here for Vash," Doc simply replied as he looked at the platinum blonde and logically supplied, "How could she be? She didn't even know he was linked to the ship until after I received the wire from Max on Thursday and told her? Besides, Knives, I'm sure that you have already entered her mind. And did you find anything malicious?"

"No, I didn't sense anything…" he muttered, looking down at the table before him.

"Please go on Doc," Vash urged as he started to eat again.

"As I was saying, she has been surrounded by lost technology all of her life, so, when she came here she helped immensely. I didn't have to show her how to use any of the equipment."

"Why did she leave her home then?" Knives wondered as he brought his attention back to the smaller man.

"She said that it was because she and her father didn't see eye to eye on things. Like… hmmm… let me think. Oh, I remember! Her father didn't like the fact that she decided to practice medicine and thought that she should be more like some of the other official's daughters."

"Like how?" Vash asked that time.

"Well… her father wanted her to act more like a 'woman.' To become a… oh how to put it…" the Doc began before pausing for a moment as he thought about how describe the redhead's situation. "…more like a debutant, you could say. Of course, Mac isn't really the type. She would rather do research and help others heal, than care about her appearance and what other people thought about her. Anyway, I guess her father had enough and told her that she had to marry this captain in the Calvary. Who was only willing to do it, because of what he would gain career-wise instead of being interested in Mac."

"Really?" Vash asked as a look of confusion crossed his handsome face. "But she's kind of a cutie!"

"Hmph… I thought you at least had _some_ good taste, brother. At least your pet is comely enough," Knives commented before taking a drink of water.

"What's that supposed to mean? McKenna is attractive… well in a geeky sort of way," Vash defended.

"Oh come on Vash, look at her hair… ugh… it's all curly and the color… and she needs those hideous spectacles. In my opinion that makes her even lower than the lowly species that she comes from," Knives remarked coldly as his blue eyes flashed in annoyance.

"I think it's _you_ that doesn't have any taste, brother!"

"When she first arrived, a few of the single men would come to the ward with phantom injuries. So, I would say that my kind likes her well enough," the Doc added with a smile.

"Well, what happened? Does she have a boyfriend then?" Vash asked.

"No… she only said that she didn't have time for that sort of thing."

"Oh…" both Plants murmured before Vash added, "Well, what did her mom have to say about all of it?"

"Her mother had past away, Vash."

"How?" the outlaw breathed, requesting the details from the bald man.

"Well… she died when marauders attacked an armed caravan they were traveling in. I believe Mac was about eight at the time," the Doc somberly elaborated. "She was shot by a stray bullet while trying to get her daughter to safety."

"That's terrible," Vash whispered as sadness took over making his eyes glisten. Knives immediately called him a baby and told him to suck it up.

"That was over sixteen years ago, Vash," the older looking man pointed out.

"Yeah, but still… she lost her mother at such a young age," he added as a tear slipped down his cheek. "While knowing that her mother was instantly killed while trying to save her own life…"

"Ummm… well… she didn't die instantly because of being shot," the Doc said as looked down to his now empty coffee cup. "The wound was non-lethal. She died from blood loss."

"Oh… God," Vash breathed eyes wide. "That's why she collected the blood samples, isn't it?"

"Yes it is. That's also why she decided to study medicine. She said that she felt so helpless while watching her mother bleed to death in the middle of nowhere," the Doc reflected. "So, when her father told her that she had to get married and could no longer practice medicine, she left. That was almost a year ago. She said that she wandered and helped people wherever she could. When she heard about our ship, she decided to come here. That's about it."

"Wow… that's amazing. To leave behind everything like that…" Vash said mostly to himself, before bringing his attention to Knives who was also thinking about the petite auburn-headed woman. "Well Knives? Does she pass?" he asked, feeling the conflicting emotions running through his twin before he mumbled something non-coherent.

"What was that, brother?"

Knives sat there looking down at the table before him, wondering if he really was wrong when he initially judged the entire human race on one person 130 years ago. Sure, after the Great Fall, the race was desperate and malicious, which in his opinion, did prove his point. However, didn't he create the turmoil, the desperation? Now, however, he had only been with Vash and his companions for less than a week and he had already been introduced to three prime examples that completely threw his original analysis completely off kilter.

'Am I wrong?' Knives thought as he heard his brother ask him if she passed. He closed his eyes as he mumbled that she did, but said it so lightly that Vash asked him to repeat himself. The question effectively snapped the confused Plant out of his transient state as he instantly brought his ice-blue orbs up to meet his brother's aqua ones, before haughtily replying …

"I suppose I'll let her tend to my wounds… for the time being."

* * *

.

Well… another week has past. Time flies huh?

I know I said I would start posting Fridays and I missed the first one already…. Ooooopsies. Actually, I do have a valid excuse. No really, I do.

Last night was my employer's Year Beginning Party (Or what we affectionately call at work 'The BMW Prom') Basically everyone gets dressed up to socialize, drink (open bar) and party all night. Oh' it's fun… but needless to say I was feeling a little queasy this morning. (The boys spend the night at grandma's. I love my mom!)

Fortunately, my hubby doesn't drink… YAAAAY!

Yippeee…. I'm to 130 reviews! Seriously, you all are awesome!

I'm glad that you like my little story… Though I don't know if it could be considered little, especially since I haven't gotten to the really good parts yet... Hopefully I'll keep you guessing for awhile ;o)

Oh' and please let me know what you think of Mac. It's very difficult bringing in a new character. I just couldn't help her name… I thought it would be funny to hear Milly say 'Miss Mac' Heeeee…….

Okay time to go now… Have a great weekend!


	20. Nothing Like Girlfriends

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 20: Nothing Like Girlfriends

"Why hello, Sempai, Miss Mac!" Milly happily greeted as both women walked through the entrance of the insurance girls' apartment. "Gee… I wasn't expecting you back so early, is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Milly. We just got invited to dinner tonight and we are bringing the dessert," Meryl advised as she walked over to the big-girl, who was sitting on the couch, cleaning her stungun. "So, we came back to get started."

"Ooooh… we have to go town and get supplies. Sounds like fun! I haven't really seen New Oregon without it being all boarded up!" the brunette excitedly chirped as she set her weapon aside and stood, assuming that they were going to leave the ship.

"Actually, no, we don't have to go anywhere," McKenna said as she looked up at the taller woman. "The ship will have everything we need. All we have to do is request the ingredients through the replicator.

"A repli…what?" she asked as her brow furrowed in confusion. "Well… gee… what's that?"

"Well… to put it simply, it's lost technology that was designed to create food."

"Really Miss Mac? Can it make pudding?"

"It sure can, Milly," the redhead affirmed with a big smile.

"Even banana flavored?"

"Yes, even banana flavored."

"YAAAY!" the big-girl cheered as she clapped her hands together. "Can we make some now?"

"If you want too, pudding only takes a few minutes to create," she smiled before motioning the insurance girls to follow her to the kitchen. Once they walked up to the monitor on the counter, Mac showed Milly how to request the pudding using the system, like how she showed Meryl earlier.

A few minutes later the system's automated voice indicated that the treat was completed and Mac showed Milly how to open the panel on the wall. The door slid open Milly quickly grabbed the container and smiled while breathing in the intoxicating scent. "Ummm… this smells delicious," she breathed before pulling out a spoon in the drawer next to her.

"Ummm… Milly?"

"Yes Sempai?"

"How did you know that the spoons were in that drawer?"

"Oh… well… I kinda looked around earlier," she answered before taking a big bite of the banana-flavored snack. "Ooooh this is yummy! Would either of you like to try some?"

Both women declined the offer and decided to go ahead and make some honey glazed doughnuts, since they were Vash's favorite and a chocolate cake, because it would be simple enough to make. Besides, all three woman thought that something loaded with chocolate sounded really, really good!

Once the ingredients were requested and the proper utensils lay out on the counter, Meryl said she would make the doughnuts, while Milly and Mac agreed to make the cake together, one making the batter and the other the icing. Twenty minutes later, the ingredients had been mixed together, the cake batter poured into pans, the rich chocolate icing set aside as well as the dough for the doughnuts, since it could not be fried until it had time to rise.

Since the ladies now had time on their hands before they could finish what promised to be two decadent desserts, Meryl decided that she should ask the doctor where she could wash their meager supply of clothing. Especially since they didn't have anything clean left, under garments included. "McKenna is there someplace where we can do laundry?" she asked has she set a dishcloth over the doughnut batter. "I was thinking that if it was near by, I could start a load while waiting for the dough to rise."

"Actually, you have a laundering unit in one of the bedrooms. The room should have something that looks similar to a small utility room attached to it," she replied, as she placed two circular cake pans in the oven. "I would say that it's probably in the room left of the bathroom. Well, at least that is where mine is."

"Oh… that's my room," Milly chirped as she placed the cake's mixing bowl in the sink. "I was wondering what the strange little room was for."

"Well, since we have some time right now, I could show you how it works," the redhead said as she set the timer on the oven. The insurance girls said that would be great and all three ladies headed to the bedrooms.

* * *

.

Two hours later, the savory scents of honey and chocolate filled the air from the cake and recently glazed doughnuts that were sitting on the counter, waiting to be consumed for the evening's feast. While the lovely ladies sat in the quarter's living room, drinking coffee (Milly Ceylon tea) and talking amicably about how the insurance girls ended up being assigned to the 'dreaded' Humanoid Typhoon and their many adventures together.

McKenna watched the two women intently, noticing how well they complimented each other, even though they were opposites in every sense of the word. Both being the very best of friends and she was a little envious of their relationship. She never had a best friend, someone to laugh with, cry with, someone to confide in. And up until that very moment, while watching the two insurance girls, she never realized how much she needed that type of companionship.

"Miss Mac, are you okay?" Milly asked as she noticed the far away look in her eyes.

"Hmmm…oh… I'm sorry Milly," she started before adding with a light laugh, "I was just thinking about how I'm a little envious of the friendship that you two share."

"Why? Haven't you ever had a girlfriend before?" Milly then asked before taking a sip of her tea.

"Well… no, not really," the redhead murmured.

"Why not?" Meryl wondered.

"I guess I was too busy studying," she answered as a blush stained her cheeks pink. "Of course, I wasn't like the other girls at home. They were all really thin and pretty and well… I'm not. Besides, I would rather hang out in the infirmary back home instead of at the local hot spots where all the young Calvary officers and occasional Federal Marshal would go."

"**Calvary and Federal Marshals!"** both insurance girls screeched.

"Uhhh… yeah. I grew up in New DC near the military compound."

"Ummm… McKenna," the short-girl nervously stuttered. "You're not here for Vash are you?"

"Oh no, Meryl, not at all!" she exclaimed, trying to set the petite woman's mind at ease. "I would never… especially after everything you have told me."

"I…I'm sorry. It's just that he has had so many people after him," Meryl whispered sadly. "I guess I'm still a little over protective."

"Its okay, I understand," McKenna smiled warmly.

"So, Miss Mac, how did you end up here?" Milly wondered.

"Well…" McKenna began as her smile turned sad. "My father and I never really saw eye to eye on much of anything, even more so, after my mom died. You see… to him image is very important and having a daughter who was more interested in science and medicine instead of what _normal_ girls, my age, liked was quite disconcerting, especially with his position in the Federal Government."

"Who's your father?" Meryl curiously asked.

"Promise you won't hate me?" she answered quietly before looking down to the clasped hands in her lap. Both insurance girls immediately assured her that they would never hate her no matter who her father was. With the girl's encouraging words, McKenna cautiously looked up to them and saw the sincerity in their eyes. She gave them a small smile and simply stated…

"My father is Attorney General, Theodore S. Madsen III."

"Really?" Milly questioned as a look of confusion crossed her lovely features, while Meryl continued to stare, opened mouthed, at the redhead. "Sempai, why would a General need an attorney?" Milly added after looking over to the petite woman and saw her astonished expression.

"Are you kidding, Milly? Not a lawyer for a General, but _the_ Attorney General!" she corrected after snapping out of her daze and turned her attention to her partner. "McKenna's father is the director of the Justice Department. You know, the branch of government that basically over sees all of Gunsmoke's Law enforcement departments, including the Sheriffs and Federal Marshals!"

"Ohhh… Wow that's really neat!" the big-girl chirped.

"Well, you wouldn't think so if you were me…" she sighed dejectedly. "Especially when you're expected to act a certain way, but didn't, and because of that people thought I was a weirdo."

"Is that why you left, McKenna?" Meryl asked after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Not entirely…" she sadly murmured as her hazel eyes glimmered with unshed tears. "I… I'm sorry I really shouldn't bother you two with this."

"Nonsense!" the short-girl declared as Milly nodded her head in agreement. "McKenna you're our friend now and this is what friends do, after all!"

"That's right, Sempai!" the brunette instantly agreed. "So, you go on tell us and even if we don't have the answers… well… at least we can be here for support!"

"Gee… I don't know what to say…" Mac whispered as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Well, how about you just tell us what happened and then we will go from there," Meryl suggested as she reached over and grabbed McKenna's right hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Okay…" she breathed as she wiped her eyes with her left hand before starting, "Well about two years ago I met someone. His name was Michael Ward, Captain Michael Ward…"

"Well go on, Miss Mac," Milly urged.

With a sigh, the redhead let go of Meryl's hand and took her glasses off, so, she could clean off the spots from her tears. Once she placed the spectacles back on her face, she set her gaze back on her new friends and continued. She told the story of how she met Michael when he came in to the compound's medical ward after being injured in the line of duty. How they started to see each other and that she had fallen in love with him. The redhead also told them that few months after their initial meeting, the young captain asked her to marry him, which she happily agreed and celebrated their engagement by giving herself to him.

Two months before the nuptials were to take place, she decided to surprise him by going over to his apartment one night with a bottle of wine, anticipating a very romantic evening. However, once she arrived and opened the door, she heard that he had company. Female company and by the lusty moans and giggles coming from his bedroom, she was there for more than just a friendly chat.

The young doctor then told them how she angrily strode to the bedroom, intending to confront the bastard. Unfortunately, just as she reached the open door, she heard Michael tell the trollop that he was only marrying the 'fat and ugly four-eyed freak' because of what it would do for his career and that they could still see each other. Once McKenna heard the repulsive statement, she gasped and fled the apartment before her 'fiancé' could fully realize what had happened.

McKenna sighed again as she finished her story by saying that once she told her father, he advised her to look past the indiscretion and marry Michael. It was a good match and she probably wouldn't have any other offers. Besides, it was high-time she stopped the foolish hobby of hers and settled down. Since she adamantly disagreed, he commanded that she had to marry him and that it was final. So, two days after the argument, she packed some necessities and left.

"That was about eleven months ago," she finished as she looked to the insurance girls and gave them a reassuring smile before adding, "Ya' know… now that I think about it, I don't think I really loved him. I think I was in love with the idea of doing something that my father was proud of."

"Oh McKenna… that's horrible! Wasn't it hard to leave like that?" Meryl breathed while Milly instantly agreed as she wiped the tears from her baby blues.

"Yeah, it was really hard at first, especially since I left my father."

"Isn't your father looking for you and doesn't he want you home?" Milly sadly asked.

"He was… until I sent him a letter telling him that I was here and very happy," she replied as her smile brightened. "So, he said that I was old enough to make my own decisions and if I wanted to stay I could. But, I do have to write him regularly. That way he knows everything's okay."

"Gee… that wasn't so hard to tell us now was it Miss Mac?"

"No Milly, it wasn't… as a matter of fact, I feel much better about the whole thing. Thank you," the red head replied warmly before asking if anyone would like some more coffee or, in Milly's case, tea. Both women eagerly agreed and Mac proceeded to fill their cups. Once she had the aromatic drinks poured and the pots securely set back on the settee in the middle of the coffee table, she looked back up to Meryl and smiled sheepishly before asking, "Meryl, can I ask you something? It's kind of personal."

"Ummm… sure," she muttered before taking a sip from her cup.

"Are you and Mr. Vash a couple?" she blurted out, which made the petite woman sitting next to her almost spit out her coffee.

"I…I… well… " Meryl stuttered as she started to blush from embarrassment. She looked down to the cup in her hands and was about to reply that she wasn't sure until Milly spoke.

"Mr. Vash and Sempai are in love, Miss Mac!"

"Milly!" the short-girl gasped as her head shot up and she immediately set her bright eyes on her partner. "I don't know if he does for sure or not!"

"Oh Meryl… I think it's rather obvious how Mr. Vash feels about you. You can tell just by watching him when he's around you."

"You think so, Milly?" she skeptically asked before adding, "I mean I know that he said that he's crazy about me, but love!"

"Yep… sure do Sempai!" she chirped as her eyes started to twinkle in amusement.

"I would have to agree with Milly, Meryl," McKenna interjected. "Even though we just met, I could immediately tell that you two were very close. I guess that's why I asked. I'm sorry… I didn't mean to pry, but I thought that if you were then I should probably warn you about Jessica and her feelings for Mr. Vash."

"Gee… who's Jessica, Miss Mac?" Milly curiously asked.

"Isn't that the young woman that I met earlier?"

"The one squealing Mr. Vash's name in front of the infirmary earlier, yes, that's her all right," Mac sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Why… what's wrong with her? Do you not like her very much?" Meryl questioned.

"Oh no, I do like her… it's just that she is very naïve, especially for how old she is. I'm sure that it's just because of growing up here on the ship and not being able experience life in the real world," the redhead supplied before taking a sip from her coffee cup. "Believe it or not, she's older than me and I just turned 25 in May."

"Really?" Meryl asked as shock enveloped her features.

"Yeah… When the Doc told me that Mr. Vash was coming, Jessica was in the infirmary with me. So, we started talking about him. And one thing I recall her saying, was that she remembered when he came back after the July incident. That was almost 25 years ago now. So, I would say that she has to be, at least, 27 years old."

"Really… Wow! When I met her today, I could have sworn that she couldn't have been older then seventeen or eighteen," the raven-haired woman muttered in disbelief before wondering why McKenna had to warn her about Jessica. "So, what exactly did you want to warn me about?"

"I'm sure that you noticed, but… she has this obsession with Mr. Vash and she believes that they are going to get married someday. Now that I know about him and his relationship to ship, she's allowed talk to me about him. Boy… and has done so ever since… I mean non-stop! Also, the Doc said that she has turned down several suitors because of the childhood fantasy."

"Gee… Sempai, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" she quietly murmured as she ran her right hand through her cropped locks. "I suppose I'll have to talk to Vash about her and see what he says."

"I would suggest doing just that," McKenna agreed before she realized the time. "Well, it's almost six o'clock and I would imagine that Mr. Vash will be here shortly. So, I suppose that we should clean up our drinks," she muttered before standing and picking up the settee.

"You're right and I bet that our last load of laundry is done, too," Meryl added, standing also. "I'll go and fold it really quick."

Milly said that she would help McKenna clean up the kitchen and the three women headed in the respective directions. So, they could finish their last minute chores before heading to Jessica's for dinner.

* * *

.

Meryl stood in front of the small folding table in the laundry room with a pair of panties in her hand. However, instead of placing the sheer white bikinis on the table and grabbing the next item to fold, she just stood there while contemplating what should be done in regards to her relationship with Vash and the next hurdle, Jessica. Sure, she could handle a psychotic twin and, the fact, that the love of her life was the most wanted outlaw on the planet. But, could she handle an innocent child-like woman who had pined for the man for over 25 years?

"Ya' know… I think I would prefer to see you in those little panties instead of just holding them," the voice from the doorway said, instantly bringing the petite woman out of her thoughts as she jumped in surprise and dropped the panties.

"Well… I guess I wouldn't mind if you were holding them, if you just took them off and were in front of me naked, insurance girl." he added seductively before walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.

"Vash…" she breathlessly whispered as she turned in his arms and faced him, placing her delicate hands on his chest. "Where are Milly and McKenna?"

"Oh… I told them to go on without us, because I wanted to talk to you for a minute," the blonde replied as he lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss was soft and sweet and after a moment, he pulled away smiling while looking into her radiant eyes.

"What did you want to talk about, Vash?" she asked, returning the smile and blushing a little.

"Ummm… is this your room?"

"No…"

"Oh… hold on a sec," he requested, while picking her up and flinging her over his shoulder, causing the short-girl to squeak in protest. With a light chuckle, he strode out of the room and into her bedroom just down the short hallway. Once there, he plopped her down on the bed and fell onto the mattress next to her.

"Ahhh… your bed is comfy. I think I just might have too start sleeping with you!" he exclaimed before pulling her over so that her upper body lay on top of his while her hands rested on his broad chest. He then wrapped his prosthetic arm around her tiny waist and brought his other one up, lovingly cupping her cheek with his hand. "Yes… much more comfy," he whispered right before his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

"Vash…" Meryl moaned as he tore his lips from hers and started to nibble on her neck. Vash… we… ahhh… can't."

"Why not?"

"Because… ddd…dinner," she answered breathlessly, managing only two words, because her brain decided to shut down momentarily. She did, however, hear him say that dinner could wait as he kissed his way back up her neck and laid his mouth upon hers again, kissing her intensely.

"Please… Vash," she started again as she pulled faintly away from the consuming embrace. "You're the guest of honor…"

Laying his head back down on the mattress, he closed his eyes for a moment while trying to control his breathing. He also tried to regain some semblance of order and reign in the raging desire that the beauty, laying practically on top of him, always seemed to bring out by just being in the same room as him, especially lately. When he walked into the bedroom, he had absolutely no intention of trying anything. He just wanted to talk to her. However, when he saw her standing with her lovely backside in plan view, logic disappeared and all he could think of was getting her naked and thoroughly making love to her all night long.

'God… she's killing me,' he thought before sighing and opening his eyes to look upon her kiss swollen red lips. 'Ugh… really killing me,' he added internally as he took in her disheveled state. Fortunately, his logic finally kicked in and it simply told him that she was right and they had better get going before Jessica came looking for him. With a sigh, he released his insurance girl and told her that they had better go.

"So, Vash… what did you want to talk about?" Meryl asked as she got off the bed and righted herself.

"Oh that," he laughed as he rose from the bed as well. "Ummm… I actually wanted to talk to you about Jessica. You see, she kinda has a … well… you know…"

"A big crush?"

Ahhh… yeah and well… ummm… I don't know if it would be such a good idea if we… ahhh…" he trailed off again.

"If we make it obvious that we have a relationship?"

"Ahhh… yeah, but…"

"How did I know?" she started as she cut of the blonde. "Well, McKenna has already told me about Jessica's obsession."

"Oh…" he replied as he brought his real hand up to the back of his head and scratched nervously. "Ummm… you aren't mad are you?"

"No… its fine, Vash. Actually, I was thinking about the situation myself and thought that it probably would be a good idea not show too much affection for one another around her right now," she said before a sigh escaped. "Well, we should probably watch ourselves around your brother, too. He is the top priority, after all."

"Yeah, you're right, short-girl," Vash agreed as he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the bedroom. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah… I'm starving," she replied with a smile.

"Oh man… me too," he groaned as they walked out the apartment. However, he was not starving for food at that particular moment.

* * *

.

Lookie its Friday and I'm updating! YAAAY Team!

So, I bet that some of you are scratching your heads going 'Huh' Jessica's how old?'

Let me explain.

I know in the Manga she's about 18, but in the anime they never divulge her age. Then I noticed in episode 26 she's standing by Vash when he find's Rem's last living relative right before he goes to July. She looked about 2 then and at the end of the series, 25 years had pasted since the destruction of the city… Whamo… 27 years! (Gee… I wonder if she uses Oil of Olay?) See there actually is method to my madness; though I'm not sure they realized they made her so old when they drew that series of cells. Oh' well, it works for my story!

Yeah'… Knives may have been a smidge OOC in the last one, too. Or could there be other forces there… hmmm… Have to wait and see… _wink_

Yes and the plot thickens… Geee… Mac's daddy is who and how will this play out? I guess we will just have to wait and see here as well…

Any guesses?

THANK YOU AGAIN MY LOVELY REVEIWERS!

I know I'm evil by not having any REALLY good lovin' happen between Vash and Meryl, yet. Alas, I promise I will make up for it… Thought it will probably have to be on Mediaminer… I'll let you know when!

Have a GREAT WEEKEND!

Kisses,

Aine


	21. Dinner with Friends

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 21: Dinner with Friends

Once the couple reached the entrance to Jessica's quarters, they let go of one another's hands and mentally prepared for what could turn out be quite an interesting evening. Vash looked down at his short-girl and noticed the anxious expression crossing her lovely features. He knew that a distraction was in order or she would probably rupture because of the sudden tension that was extremely obvious in her shapely frame. With a mischievous smile, he bent down and whispered in her ear that he just loved her ass as he gave it an affectionate squeeze to prove his point. Then as if nothing happened, he straightened his lean form and knocked on the door.

Meryl's expression changed from distressed to disbelief as she looked up to the gunman as he knocked on the door. She couldn't believe that he actually did what he just did and right before they were go into Jessica's quarters for dinner. As the initial shock wore off, she raised her left hand to smack him on the shoulder, but was interrupted as the door slid open and a very bubbly Jessica stood at the entrance.

"**Oh Vaaash!"** she squealed as she launched herself into his arms, yet again. "I'm so glad that you're here! I made all of your favorites, I hope you like them!"

"Jessica, I glad to see you, too," he stammered as he set her back down. "Do you think that you could abstain from jumping into my arms all of the time, though? I'm afraid that I might drop you."

"Oh Vash, you're so funny," she giggled, while letting the newcomer's into her quarters. "Why hello Meryl, the desserts you all made look absolutely delicious," the brunette in braids added with a smile as she led them into the dining area with the others.

"Thank you Jessica."

"Please come in and have a seat. Dinner is ready," she proudly declared as she motioned to the kitchen table where the other dinner guests were sitting. "Now, Vash, since you're the guest of honor, you sit at the head of the table by Milly and me." She lightly commanded before heading to the oven to take out the main entrée, a succulent looking rib roast.

Meryl walked over to the other empty seat at the rectangular table and noticed that she had ended up sitting at the opposite end of the table from the gorgeous blonde. She was sitting next to her partner and the Doc, who was sitting opposite Vash. With a small smile, she sat down while thinking that this was definitely going to be a long evening.

"So, Meryl?" McKenna began, which brought the raven-haired beauty's attention to her from across the table.

"Yes McKenna?"

"Ummm… were you and Mr. Vash able to finish up that _report_?" she asked as her eyes met Meryl's, hoping she got the idea to play along. Unfortunately, just as soon Milly and Mac had arrived, Jessica asked where the two were. So, instead of telling her that they were talking about her, Milly quickly interjected that Mr. Vash was helping Sempai finish up a report for their employer and that they would be along shortly.

"Oh… ahhh… yes… we sure did," she replied after catching the redhead's meaning.

"What was that short-girl?" the gunman asked as he brought his attention over to the other end of the table.

"McKenna, asked if we got the _report_ finished," she replied, hoping that he would play along as well.

"Yeah, we sure did get it done… huh, short-girl!" Vash lightly chuckled before he suddenly stopped laughing and brought his intense gaze up to meet Meryl's. "That had to be the best time I have ever had finishing… a _report_. I think I'll have to help you out more often…" he added with a suggestive undertone, which caused the petite insurance girl to blush.

"Oh Vash… that was really wonderful of you to help out Meryl like that," Jessica dreamily chimed in as she set the roast in front of him.

"Yeah, it sure was, wasn't it," he laughed goofily as he picked up the carving knife and fork, preparing to cut the entrée. "Big-girl would you like to say grace first?"

"Why sure, Mr. Vash, I would be delighted!" she exclaimed happily before rising from her seat to give the blessing.

* * *

.

The evening turned out to be quite enjoyable. Even with the way that Jessica gushed over Vash at every possible moment. The conversation had been light and merry, stemming from how Milly and Meryl met to a time when Mac had to assist in the removal of a bottle cap from a cadet's nose, because he stuck it up there for one hundred double-dollars. However, most of the evening's enjoyment revolved around the guest of honor and his antics over the years.

Meryl looked over from the kitchen sink to the living area and smiled at the sight. There was Vash sitting on the sofa looking a little uncomfortable with Jessica sitting practically on top of him, while the Doc sat in one of the two beige armchairs, talking animatedly to the both of them. 'Poor Vash' she thought as she handed a clean plate to Milly so she could dry it.

Though, she could be annoying, Meryl decided that she couldn't help, but like the woman in braids. She could definitely see how Jessica had fallen for the handsome blonde. After all, she had fallen for him as well… and hard. In all of her 24 years, she had never experienced anything like it before. Sure, she had a couple of boyfriends in high school, (before her career) and thought for sure it was 'love.' But this… this was something more. She could feel it, but what? What was the 'thing' that tied them together… that connection, especially now that they have expressed their feelings?

'Well sort of…' Meryl thought to herself as her musings switched over to just what exactly were Vash's feelings for her. 'I know now that it's more than lust and Milly says that he loves me but…'

"Meryl?" Milly called as she brought her partner out of her thoughts, while placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmmm…"

"Ummm… you okay?"

Of course, Milly, why wouldn't I be?" she asked as she looked up to her partner.

"Well… it's just that I called you three times and you didn't answer and you have been washing that plate for about five minutes."

"Oh… I'm sorry," the short-girl responded before rinsing the very clean dish and handing it over. "I guess I just spaced out there."

"Gee… are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

"No, I'm fine… really."

"Okay, Sempai."

"And here's the last cup," McKenna murmured as she walked up and placed the dirty dish on the counter next to Meryl. "I still don't understand why you didn't want to use the dishwasher?"

"Habit I guess," Meryl replied as she placed the cup in the soapy water and washed it.

"Gotcha," the redhead smiled. "Well, the table is clean. Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

"Nope this is it, Miss Mac" the big-girl supplied as she took the now clean glass from Meryl and dried it before returning to the cupboard.

"Ahhh… Good, I think I'm going to call it a night," she said before yawning. "I'm beat and I still need to check on Mr. Knives. Besides, I'm sure he's getting hungry again," she added before picking up the container filled with the platinum blonde's dinner.

"Well goodnight then, Miss Mac!" the big-girl chirped.

"Yes… goodnight McKenna and thank you for all of your help today."

"It was my pleasure, Meryl. Goodnight you two, I'll see you tomorrow," red replied before walking over to the living room and saying goodnight. Then with a final waive to the insurance girls, she walked out of the sliding door.

"Gee… Miss Mac is really nice, huh, Sempai?"

"Yeah, she sure is," she agreed as she wiped the counter down before placing the damp cloth on the sink. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm getting pretty tired myself. I wonder what time it is, anyway."

"Oh about nine o'clock I'd say," the big-girl yawned. "Gee… I'm sleepy, too!"

"Well, I suppose we should head over to the others before we call it a night, as well." Meryl sighed before both women walked over to the living area. Upon entering the space, they immediately received the attention of three sitting comfortably. With a small smile, the short-girl told them that Milly and she were going to head back to their apartment and graciously thanked Jessica for a lovely dinner.

"Actually, short-girl, the Doc and I were about to go as well," Vash smiled as he disentangled himself from the green-eyed girl and stood. "We're going to go to see about dismantling the device that creates the angle arm from the colts," he then elaborated before turning his attention to the Doc and asking, "Are you ready Doc?"

"Yes, I am ready," the bald man agreed as he rose from the chair.

"Vash… what are you going to do tomorrow?" Jessica asked.

"Well… I will probably spend most of the day with my brother, but I did want to give the insurance girls a tour of the ship," he replied as he turned his attention to Jessica, who was now standing right next to him.

"Ooooh! Can I come along, too?" she squealed excitedly, which caused Meryl to wince internally as she hoped that Vash would tell her 'no.'

"Jessica don't you have to help watch the children tomorrow?" the Doc intervened, reminding her that she had to assist in watching all of the children whose parents were out working on either the new homes or the soon to be well.

"Oh darn… I forgot!" she pouted as she stomped her foot. "Well, you'll at least come and visit me tomorrow, won't you?" she pleaded after she looked up to Vash and brought her now clasped hands up to her chest in hopes that he would say yes.

"Ummm… sure, if my brother isn't being too much of a pain," he hesitantly replied as he brought his right hand up to scratch the back of his head.

"Great!" she cheered as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Okay… I'll probably see you tomorrow then," he hastily answered, instantly removing her arms and stepping around the coffee table to stand next to the insurance girls. Then without pause, he asked if everyone was ready to go and after they all said their goodnights to brunette, the four walked out into the corridor.

"Vash?" Meryl called after they stopped momentarily outside of Jessica's door.

"Yes Meryl?"

"What time tomorrow?"

"Well, lets play that one by ear," the gunman answered before stepping right in front of her. "How about we meet in the infirmary in the morning and, depending on what kind of mood my brother is in, maybe I could show you right after you get there."

"That sounds like fun, Mr. Vash!" the big-girl chirped as Meryl agreed while smiling up to the handsome blonde.

"Well… goodnight then," he smiled as he brought his real hand up to caress her face and mentally told her that he couldn't wait until the morning so he could be with her again, which caused the petite woman to smile brightly. He then turned to the Doc and asked if he was ready. With a nod, the shorter man agreed and then he also wished the insurance girls a good evening.

After everyone had said their temporary farewells, both men started to walk the opposite direction of the ladies, heading down to the main control room where the colts were securely located.

"Oh hey… ahhh… Doc," Vash began as they turned the corner. "Ya' know the… ahhh… machine gun in my arm?"

"Of course…" he replied as he looked up to the blonde. "What about it?"

"Well… do you think you could replace it? Knives kinda shot it off in our battle," he sheepishly uttered, which caused the Doc to laugh and say…

"Why doesn't that surprise me!"

* * *

.

McKenna glanced at the tiny clock in the bottom right hand corner of the monitor and groaned after noticing the time of 7:30am. After all, she had been up since a little before five. One of the remaining families on the ship contacted her, imploring that she see their nine month old daughter, because they were afraid that she was deathly ill. Fearing the worst, she hopped out of bed, advising the young couple to bring her right down to the infirmary and she would meet them there.

After asking about her symptoms and a thorough examination of the upset little one, she diagnosed that the she was simply teething and that she would be fine. However, she did give them some medication for the fever and something to help numb her sore gums. The redhead also advised the first time parents to give her something cold and hard to chew on, like a teething ring or even a large refrigerated spoon. The relieved family graciously thanked Mac and apologized for overreacting to the situation before they left the ward.

Since it was after six when the family left, she figured that it was too late to go back to bed. Besides, she had to make sure the insufferable Plant was still asleep, especially after the bawling baby was there and then she could catch up on some reports. Of course, the reports could wait until after a shower and coffee.

So, here she was sitting at the center island in the lab, staring blankly at the screen in front her. With a sigh, she brought her hands up to her temples and rubbed them before they continued to move through her russet locks to the back of her head while pulling some strands out of the loosely tied pony tail at the nape of her neck.

McKenna knew that she needed to go back into to Knives' room in order to change the bandages on his torso and legs, (fortunately his shoulder's no longer required them) but for some reason she dreaded going in there. Was she afraid? No, it wasn't fear… she wasn't afraid of him, at least not that much. It was something else. It was the way he looked down upon her, his contempt, his closed mindedness.

In a sense, she felt sad for him, because he carried such a deep hatred for her kind and that he could not, no… would not open his eyes enough to see the good in humans. She knew that Vash wanted him too, that was apparent, but would he? Would he actually open up for his twin, his own flesh and blood? She wanted to help, especially for Meryl and Vash's sake. After all, what would happen to them if Knives didn't change his views?

"Ugh… stop procrastinating Madsen!" she mumbled to herself before rising from the stool. With another sigh, she picked up the coffee cup next to the monitor and took a healthy swig before setting it back down. She then walked over to the sink in the left corner of the lab and washed her hands before walking into the center room. Her anxious gaze immediately went to the single bed in the room and, upon seeing the form lying upon it, a relieved exhale of breath escaped from her parted lips.

Fortunately, Millions Knives was still sleeping soundly.

With a small smile, the redhead walked up to the bed and observed the man and thought that he actually looked very handsome, without the scowl and the haughty demeanor. 'Just like his twin,' she mused as she gingerly lowered the blanket in order to remove the bandages. She tended the wounds on his thighs first and noted how far they had advanced in their healing just from when she inspected them the night before. As she took scans of both inflictions, she figured that he would only be in the med ward for another two or three days and, afterward, would only need to visit once a day for the week after.

'He could probably even start putting weight on the limbs today… with Vash's help,' she thought as she tied off the last bandage before lowering the loose knit gray shorts back down his thighs. Mac then moved up to his lean torso that had been free of any covering except for the white gauze that she had too remove in order inspect the wound.

"Just as I thought," she whispered as she brought her delicate hand down to touch the almost completely healed wound and internally added, 'he won't need anymore bandages on this, either.'

She gingerly touched the marred flesh wondering if he would actually end up with a scar from the bullet hole, like the faint one on his right thigh that his brother had also inflicted a very long time ago. Or would he only carry the emotional scars that remained within his troubled soul?

'What happened to you…' the young woman wondered, while continuing to the take in the beautiful form lying before her, the broad shoulders, the finely sculpted chest and arms, and the powerful legs. Of course, she couldn't miss the lean waist and taut stomach that she was unconsciously caressing with the very tips of her fingers. She felt the softness of his fair skin as her fingers floated aimlessly over the left side of his muscled torso, she felt the heat, and even, felt the power that his entire being obviously harbored.

'What power,' she mused to herself as she sighed while staring of into nothing, thinking about the man, the enigma called Millions Knives.

Knives subconsciously felt the tingling sensations that were stemming from his abdomen and wondered what could be creating such soft and wondrous feelings. He had never felt anything quite like it and rather enjoyed being brought out of his normally tortured sleep in such a pleasurable way. It almost felt as if butterfly wings were lightly kissing his flesh, but he knew that couldn't be possible, especially since there weren't any living outside of a ship's recreation room.

'What could the delicate sensations be?' he thought before completely waking and noticed the presence in the room with him. It was the redheaded human he realized once he opened his mind and felt her. At first he was shocked, but he wasn't sure what had shocked him more. Was it because she was touching him so intimately and was pretty much oblivious to the fact or was it because it didn't repulse him as much as he thought it should?

'Does it even repulse me at all… no… it doesn't. But why?' the perplexed Plant wondered to himself as he noted that her hands felt like the finest silk on his sensitive skin. 'Could this be coming from experiencing all of the emotions flowing through out my brother for his little pet? Could this be the overflow, perhaps?' he continued internally as he mentally berated Vash for making him feel all of the unwelcome sensations that were starting to course through his veins.

'That has to be it…' he decided to himself before opening his ice-blue orbs, instantly setting them on the woman standing before him. Knives took in her features and noticed that she was actually quite attractive, even with the brash hair color, inferior glasses, and the pensive expression crossing her face. Unable to resist temptation, he entered her mind to discover that she was thinking about him. Wondering about how he could be so beautiful and yet so cold at the same time.

'Let's see what happens when she realizes I'm awake?' Knives then thought as moved his left hand from the bed and grabbed her wandering one. He studied the woman intently as he watched the surprise envelope her features right before her golden hazel eyes focused and met his.

"So, woman…" he started haughtily, "I'm glad to see that you have finally realized that I truly am a superior being and just how beautiful one of my stature can be."

* * *

.

HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! (or religious fungus ;o) ) I HAVE OVER 180 REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME!

Seriously, you all are Fabulous, really I mean it! I don't even know where to begin… ummm…. Yeah'… Heeee… See I told ya' ;o)

How about this…

First off I'm evil… (Well actually, my eight year old says all girls are evil!)

The Vash and Meryl 'quality' time may take a little while, (DakBug, vashluver1, Hope-is-4ever, darkflameangel, Kage no ni yoru, Maria and Sarah) but I promise some 'quasi quality' time will be coming soon! And I do PROMISE that it will be worth the wait! (At least I hope so!)

I had a few questions about Meryl and why I had her agree/ not get jealous with the Jessica issue (Jewelof Beauty, Miss Jaquelynn and Votuse) Well, I'm playing off the shy Meryl and that she isn't used to showing her feelings outright for someone. So, she is taking the 'safe route' by agreeing with the ruse. Besides, it would be beneficial for the brooding brother! Don't worry I'm planning for some 'excitement' with it later though! (_winks_ at Emily)

Hi DPA! Hey, tell your sister to hurry up and get her computer fixed! (Or tell Uncle Sam to super rapid your refund!) I need an update from you missy! Actually, I just did my taxes (oh' joy) and my refund is going right into my son's mouth (a retainer…) So much for my hardwood floors… _sigh_

WOW, Yoh's girl you were quite busy with the submit key! Thank you! That was a VERY pleasant surprise when I came home from work on Tuesday! I'm glad you like my little story… Yeah' it started as 'R' but I lowered it because I thought I had it rated to high. I will have it clearly marked if a certain chapter in the future edges towards the higher rating though. ;o)

Oh' no… what is Vash's Favorite doughnut? Chase you didn't tell me! Is it a Meryl doughnut with sprinkles on top? Heeee…

Of course to Laser Crusader and Elendra, I'm so glad that I have you addicted! I just love knowing that others are 'hooked' like me!

Guess what! I had a fellow Trigun-a-holic ask to translate my story so our friends in France could read it! How cool is that! Hi Angelique! (Aella) _Waives frantically from Ohio!_

Whew… that was a long one and if I forgot anyone… I'm sorry! Remember I'm getting old here!

Have a great weekend!


	22. Air of Superiority

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 22: Air of Superiority

McKenna looked down at the blonde and instantly blushed. She couldn't believe how incredibly stupid she was to actually let herself get caught musing over such an egotistical man. Especially since he had stated that he knew she thought he was beautiful…

'Oh shit…' she groaned internally, realizing that he must have read her thoughts. It was bad enough knowing that she was caught touching him the way she was, but now she knew that he knew that she had been admiring his stunning form. 'Just great… how am I going to put up with him now…' the redhead added forlornly as she looked down to her hand and realized that he was still holding it. As her blush intensified, she tried to pull her tiny hand away from his much larger one. Unfortunately, the sudden attempt to withdraw her traitorous limb only made the stubborn Plant tighten his hold. In shock, for the second time within a minute, she immediately darted her gaze back up to his and saw the devious glint in his eyes and the smug look adorning his face.

'So woman… what makes you think that I am going to let you do anything with out my permission first?"

Once McKenna heard the audacious statement inside of her mind, the initial shock of having the human hater's physical refusal to let her hand go evaporated and was replaced with agitation. She could not believe that he had actually refused to let go without her asking for his permission first. 'Who in the hell does he think he is,' she though to herself right before she heard Knives in her mind say that he was her superior and that she had better get used to the idea of obeying his every command.

"**What!"** she yelled as her brow furrowed in anger and her eyes flared. "Let go of my hand you son of a bitch and stay out of my head… damn it!" the redhead seethed as she again attempted to pull her hand away.

With a throaty chuckle, the platinum blonde let go of her hand, which caused the petite woman to stumble from the amount of force she was using while trying to free herself. "You know… I couldn't really be considered a son of a bitch, considering my mother was an Angel and why would I want to stay out of your insignificant brain, when it is so entertaining to venture there."

"Then… how about a cold hearted bastard!" she smugly replied as she righted herself and adjusted her glasses.

"Now, now woman is that any way to talk to such an exceptional male," he stated high-handedly, while easily lifted his upper body so he could sit up in the bed. He then looked at the fiery woman and smirked before closing his eyes while leisurely raising his hands up and over his head, stretching the unused muscles. Wanting to add to the brazen display, he moved his head in a slow circular motion in order to loosen his shoulders and distinctly heard the redhead's nearly inaudible gulp.

Upon hearing the swallow, he entered her mind again as he lowered his arms until they were parallel with his fully healed shoulders and felt her wanton reaction. He noticed that she appreciated how graceful his finely sculpted body was, how his muscles rippled with ease to the unhurried motions. As Knives lowered his arms back down to his sides, he slowly opened his eyes and instantly caught the heat burning in her gaze and the pinkish hue gracing her creamy cheeks. Then she smothered them by rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. McKenna's reaction, alone, proved his point. He truly was a superior being, especially since she was trying to hide the fact that she enjoyed the 'show.'

"Are you quite finished?" she asked in annoyance. She knew that he was only trying to egg her on by showing off just how beautiful of a physique he had; trying to get her to want him, to obey him, to prove that he was above all others. Sure, she would admit that he was absolutely gorgeous and her reaction to the scene proved that. However, in McKenna's opinion, it took more than just physical allure to prove ones superiority. It also took what was inside and the arrogant man was severely lacking in that area. Inside he was cold, uncaring, and malicious and in order to truly be considered a member of the 'higher class' he would need to severely change his attitude.

"Finished with what, woman?"

"Your blatant display of virility, of course!"

"You thought I did that for your pleasure?" he arrogantly inquired as he brought his right index figure up to his eyebrow and rubbed slightly. When he lowered his hand, he locked his icy orbs with hers as a spiteful smile adorned his face. As he continued to stare, he brought his own arms up and crossed them over his chest right before adding, "What in that infinitesimal brain of yours ever gave any inclination that I would want to show my body off to a creature that could be considered below the rest of your unworthy species!"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" she seethed through gritted teeth and she lowered her hands to her sides and balled her hands into fists.

"It means, that with all of your inadequacies, you should be considered in an even lower class than the species Homo sapiens stems from," he replied snidely before hitting the controls to raise head of the bed almost straight up so he could lean back and still keep eye contact with the very agitated woman.

"III…In… inadequacies!"

"Yes, inadequacies," Knives repeated before elaborating, "Your height for one, you're not much taller than my brother's pet! Then there's that awful hair color, it's this dark orangey-red color that reminds me of a shoddy mineral that was found on Earth and it's such a mess. Of course… let's not forget those glasses that you require. Your inferior eyesight, alone, proves my point. Shall I go on?"

"Of all of the overbearing, egotistical, self-absor…" she started angrily before the Plant cut her off the by blocking her ability to speak with just a thought. She immediately brought her left hand up to her throat in disbelief as she tried to continue her tirade. As soon as she realized what happened, she brought her hand back down to her side and glared at the platinum blonde.

"Hmmm… much better don't you think," Knives declared as he moved his hands behind his head and leaned back on them. "Yes… peaceful," he sighed before closing his eyes and exhaling slowly, proving that he found the 'serenity' quite relaxing,

McKenna was absolutely livid. If she hadn't made the promise to help Vash with his brother, she would have been seriously tempted to cause him some major bodily harm or at very least give him something to make him violently ill. However, she needed to worry about the immediate issues; her voice and the only way to get it back would be to get the bastard's attention.

So, in a huff, she strode up to the arrogant Plant's side and flicked him in the rib cage. Upon feeling the little tap, the platinum blonde sighed in annoyance as he brought attention back to her. As soon as their eyes met, she instantly opened her mouth and flung her opened hand before it in an attempt to advise the Plant that she wanted the ability to speak back.

With a bored expression, he just looked at her for a moment before saying, "Oh… so you do want me to continue? Very well…" Then bringing his right hand to his chin, he rubbed it in thought while pondering over her 'faults' before finally supplying, "Hmmm… lets see…What's with the baggy clothing? I'm sure you are covering an obese and unshapely body…"

However, just as he was about to comment on something else, he felt his brother walk through the infirmary doors. With a sigh, he advised the redhead that they could continue their intriguing discussion on her shortcomings later, right before he gave her voice back.

* * *

.

Vash woke with a bright smile on his face. Life was finally going the way it was supposed too. After all, his brother hadn't killed anyone, he hadn't been shot at in awhile (for the bounty that is) and the Doc and he were able to remove the device that activated the angle arms from the colts. And, most importantly, he was in love and the object of his affections loved him back.

"Life is good," he exclaimed to himself as he stretched rolled out of bed. "Hmmm… not quite seven, I wonder if my short-girl is awake," the golden blonde added before opening his senses to verify if Meryl was awake or not. When entering her mind, he noticed that she was still soundly sleeping and figured that she probably needed the extra rest. So, instead of making his mental presence known, he quietly exited her mind and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Thirty minutes later, the blonde outlaw, clad in a white button down with an open black vest overlapping the soft cotton shirt and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans, left his quarters and walked across hall to the girls' door. As his door slid shut, Vash decided to open his senses again to see if Meryl was awake. She wasn't, but he did notice that Milly was and was getting ready to prepare breakfast. 'Might as well wake up my short-girl and have some grub,' he thought as he knocked on the door. A moment later, he heard Milly call out that the door was unlocked and that he could come in.

"Good morning, big-girl!" he happily greeted as he walked into the kitchen.

"And good morning to you too, Mr. Vash!" she chirped, just as happily. "Would you like some breakfast? Sempai is still in bed, why don't you wake her while I'll do this. Here's a cup of coffee for her, could you take it to her? Oh and here's one for you too!" she rattled of as she poured two cups of coffee and handed them the awed blonde.

"Wow, you're in good spirits this morning, Milly!" Vash declared as he accepted the cups from the statuesque brunette. "Did you have a pleasant dream last night?"

"Yeah, I sure did! Nicholas visited me last night!"

"Then you had a _very_ pleasant dream, huh, big-girl!"

"Yup!" she added happily before she shooed Vash away so he could wake Meryl.

He replied with a 'yes ma'am' and a wink before he turned to head back to the bedrooms. Upon reaching the shorter insurance girl's open door, he stopped a moment and just stared at the sleeping beauty before him. 'Beautiful,' he thought as he took in her sleeping form. There she was, sleeping on her back with only her head and shoulders peaking out of a sea of soft beige and sage from the bed's sheets and comforter. Her glossy onyx hair was nestled in perfect contrast amid pale color of the fluffy pillow, while the upturn of her inviting lips and the fall of her sooty lashes did absolute wonders to her already angelic features.

With a winsome smile on his face, the gunman approached the bed and set the mugs down on the nightstand before lying down next to her. He immediately snuggled up to her petite form and kissed her softly on the left cheek right before he draped his real arm over her and the covers.

"Mmm… Vash…" she breathed slightly right before she lifted the covers a little, motioning that she wanted him to climb under the covers with her.

"Are you sure Meryl? I still have my shoes on…"

"Take them off then."

"Okie dokie," he said as he sat up and quickly removed the black loafers. Vash climbed under the mass and wrapped his arms around his insurance girl. Then as a contented sigh escaped, he muttered, "You sure are comfy. Can I start sleeping here with you?"

"That would be nice…" she whispered sleepily as she turned into his embrace and wrapped her own arms around his waist and kissed him softly on the neck.

Unfortunately, after a few blessed moments had passed, Meryl reluctantly broke the tranquility with a sigh and said that they had better get up. Vash sighed as well before adding that she was right and that they had better get a move on, so, they could get to the infirmary before Knives could complain… too much. They both disentangled themselves from each other and climbed out of the bed.

"Are one of those cups for me?" Meryl asked as she walked around the bed and stopped in front of the outlaw while he sat hunched over on the firm mattress, while slipping is shoes back on.

"Yeah and Milly is fixing breakfast as we speak," Vash supplied as he glanced up and saw her shapely and very bare legs before him. With a groan he slowly moved his brilliant aqua-blues up her form and took in her very short night shirt and breathed, "God Meryl." Then without another thought, the enraptured man pulled her close and ran his hands up the backs of her thighs to cup her bottom.

"Vash…" she purred as he started to kiss her exposed neck while caressing her exquisite rear end. "Please… we ahhh… Oh that feels nice…"

"What is it?" he whispered into her throat as he fingered the sides of her string bikinis and prepared to slip them down her hips.

"We can't… No time."

"Damn…" he groaned, realizing what he was doing before pulling his hands out from under her shirt and wrapping them around her tiny waist. "I'm sorry short-girl… I just can't seem to help myself."

"I know what you mean," she whispered as she brought her right hand up to his head and gently caressed the silken locks that were lying haphazardly around his head. "Wow, your hair is getting long."

"Yeah, it always grows quickly," he replied as he let go of her so they could head out to the kitchen with Milly.

"Would you like for me to cut it for you?"

"Nah, I think I'll let it grow for a while," the gunman answered before he rose from the bed and stepped over to the nightstand in order to pick up the two cups. Handing the petite beauty one of the cups, he saw her curious expression and immediately asked what she was thinking about.

"Oh, I was just trying to picture you with longer hair, is all," she answered after taking a sip of the lukewarm brew.

"Well… believe it or not, while we were separated I kept my hair past my shoulders," he stated as they walked out of the bedroom toward the kitchen and heard the big-girl humming while flipping pancakes.

"Was that when you were in hiding with the young girl and her grandma?" Meryl asked before she said good morning Milly. Then without pause, she walked over to the carafe filled with coffee and heated up her cup.

"Yup," he replied as he sat down at the table. Giving Meryl a broad smile, he held out his own cup and asked if she could pour him a refill. She immediately returned the smile and filled his cup before sitting as well.

"Gee… Mr. Vash isn't that about the same time you ended up stripping butt naked and barking like a dog in the middle of that town?" the big-girl interjected with a giggle as she set a huge stack of flapjacks down on the table and sat across from him, while Meryl laughed out loud.

"Oh man… How did you guys find out about that?" he whined as he lowered his head to the table and placed his hands over his golden hair.

"Well… Nicholas/ Mr. Wolfwood of course," they both chirped at the same time.

* * *

.

After breakfast, Vash found himself leaving the company of his insurance girls, so, he could make it down to be with his brother before eight o'clock. Of course, the girls said that they would join him just as soon as they were ready and, knowing how efficient they were, they would probably be in the medical ward before eight-thirty. As the elevator doors opened, he walked out into the corridor and thought, 'What would I do without them?'

A moment later, the golden blonde strode through the infirmary's double doors and immediately felt the hostility permeating throughout the space. He quickly moved toward brother's room and upon reaching entrance, he paused for a moment to take in the scene before him. There was red, standing rigid with her hands clenched into tight fists, looking like she was ready to kill, while his brother was leaning back against the upright bed and looking rather smug. 'Great… now what did he do,' Vash thought as he stepped through the entrance.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Good morning, brother. I hope you slept well."

"Knives… what did you do?"

"Me… brother?" he answered feigning ignorance. "What makes you think that I had done anything?"

"Well, for starters the hostility in the room is so thick that I could probably cut it with a knife. Not to mention, for the simple fact that red looks like she wants to inflict some bodily harm to you," Vash responded in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. Then turning his attention to the redhead, he asked, "McKenna, are you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing really, Mr. Vash." she sighed before adding sarcastically, "Your brother just decided to remind me of all of my _finer_ qualities."

"I was only stating the facts, Vash."

"Oh really?" the redhead groused as she crossed her arms and glared at the platinum blonde.

"Yes really, woman!" Knives snidely replied as he returned her glare.

"Okay, okay… can't we all just get along," Vash pleaded as he walked to stand in between the two. "Knives please, that's enough and red why don't you go into the lab. I'll be there momentarily."

"Okay, Mr. Vash," she sighed, while wishing that she could somehow get back at the pompous ass. Then as she was about to turn and leave, it came to her. "Oh… could you get your brother some proper attire, his lack of clothing is becoming quite distasteful," she declared before walking toward the doorway. Then once she reached the exit, the young doctor turned, looking directly at Knives and smugly added, "One more thing, your brother could use a shower. He's starting to reek!"

Then without another word, she confidently walked out the door.

Knives couldn't help but smirk over the redhead's audacity. Who would have thought that some inferior woman would actually have the impudence to defy him without any fear of recourse! 'Well, other than Vash's pet,' he thought with a sideways smile on his face, while his gaze lingered on the doorway.

After Vash watched McKenna walk out the doors, he turned his attention to his brother and saw the slight grin and the far way look in his eyes. With a warm smile, he looked back to the doors and quietly said, "Women really are a marvel… aren't they."

"Hmmm…" Knives murmured, starting agree, before realizing what he was agreeing too. He instantly snapped out of it, by biting out, "What did you say?"

"I said…" he began again, bringing his attention back to his twin. "…that women are marvels. Someone told me that a little while ago and I would have to agree with him."

"Humph… what ever you say, Vash."

"Knives, can you _please_ try to get along with red?"

"Why should I? Her lack of respect for me is quite disconcerting," Knives huffily answered as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well… did you ever think that if you show her a little respect then she would probably respond in kind?"

"Doubtful… she is nothing but bitchy and ill-mannered. I can not believe that someone as lacking as her knows how to show proper respect, especially to someone of my stature!"

"That's funny… she's respectful to me and aren't we twins?" Vash pointed out as he scratched his head. "So, I don't think it's her at all…"

"That's quite enough," the reclining twin interrupted before adding, "I don't feel like talking about that _woman_ any longer."

"Okay Knives…" Vash sighed. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No! She was to busy being bit…"

"I though you said that you didn't want to talk about her anymore?" the golden blonde interrupted.

"Shut up Vash!" Knives growled, narrowing his artic gaze.

"Oooooh testy!" Vash teased, before decided that he had better try to smooth things over. "Tell you what, let me go and talk to her and I'll see if she will be willing to fix you some breakfast, okay?"

"Humph… whatever."

With an alrighty then, Vash left his brother's temporary room and went to talk to the young doctor. When he walked out into the lab, he saw her sitting at the center island while typing vigorously on the keyboard in front of her. "Hey red…" Vash quietly started as he leaned on the center island. "I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Mr. Vash," Mac sighed as she slipped her index finger and thumb under the bridge of her glasses to rub the bridge of her nose. After lowering her hand and returning her gaze to the attractive blonde leaning next to her, she confessed, "It's partially my fault for letting him rile me up like that."

"Ummm… I don't know about that," Vash mumbled before quickly asking, "So, how's he doing physically?"

"Well…" she started prior to telling him about her findings from just a little while ago. And that she felt that he only needed to stay in the infirmary for few more days. She also advised Vash that he could probably start walking on his own. Although, for not any length of time, perhaps longer, in about two more days. She then finished by saying that Knives should be fully recovered by early next week.

"Wow, that's really fast!"

"I'll say! I believe that is why he sleeps so much," she replied.

"And I thought it was the meds," Vash laughed.

"Well… they do help. But, I think that we should either lower the dosage or completely take him off of them."

"Why?"

"Well… they are highly addictive and he really doesn't need them any longer."

"What ever you say goes, red!" the gunman stated before he chuckled and added, "He's your patient after all!"

"Don't remind me!" she groaned, while moving her hands up to her forehead, so, she could rub her temples with her fingers. She could definitely feel a headache coming on.

Vash just had to laugh harder at the redhead, until he heard Knives in his mind say that he can hear everything they were saying. Also, that the younger sibling should inform the 'insignificant creature' that he was ready for breakfast. The outlaw responded to his twin with 'patience dear brother' before he asked McKenna if she wouldn't mind fixing his obnoxious brother some breakfast.

"Sure… could you ask his royal highness what he wants?" she replied, knowing that they were talking telepathically.

Vash asked his brother and once he received the order, he advised her that his majesty would like eggs scrambled with whole-wheat toast, orange juice, and a cup of earl gray. With a smile, she said that she would be back in a few minutes before she rose from the stool and exited the infirmary. After McKenna left, Vash returned to his brother's room so he could see about getting his brother a shower and, once the insurance girls showed up, a change of clothes.

* * *

.

YAAAY! IT'S V.D. DAY WEEKEND!

Get it? VD day! Heeee… Sorry I couldn't resist!

Nothing much planned here… Buying Valentines for my boys, the romantic dinner for four… that's about it! ;o)

Ode to happy reviewers… (really bad poetry by me!)

Hmmm…

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Since you all are so awesome

I'm gonna cry tears of joy for a few

Seriously, I am REALLY, REALLY, REALLY glad that you like my story! I know I say it all of the time, but I can't help it!

Yeah' what's up with Knives… hmmm… I'm not telling! (At least not yet! ;o) ) I bet he wished that he didn't have the link with Vash now, though. Heeee…

Well, that's about it… I think? I hope this 'fix' was up to par with everyone's expectations! However, I believe I may be coming down with the shakes from some of you not updating! (I'm giving you all the 'mom' glare… you know the one that says 'don't even think about fooling me because I've been there and done that!' Yeah' that one!)

Oh' one last thing! Go and check out 'In the End' by Jaquelynn McKnight. (Back at ya' Miss Jaquelynn!) Though she's killing me with the twists! Darn kids!

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aine


	23. Tour de Ship

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: I just love margaritas, especially original ones on the rocks, because of their **limey** tang! The end of this chapter would be considered 'M' and is the unedited version. If you think it's too much, please let me know and I'll tone it down! Enjoy! 

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 23: Tour de Ship

"So, insurance girls, what do you think so far?" Vash asked with big smile as he led the ladies out of the ship's main galley, which was primarily used for large parties or for other gatherings that required a larger space. He was glad that he was able to show the girls around that morning and without any major complications.

Fortunately, after eating and showering, his brother had advised the outlaw that he didn't want to be bothered and just wanted to sleep for the remainder of the day. Knives even stated that he would not purposely cause any trouble for McKenna, which made Vash a little leery. But, at the same time, he knew that he needed to show his brother a little trust, so, Vash simply thanked him for his cooperation. When the dynamic duo arrived (at 8:25), he asked them to go to his room and retrieve some clean clothing for Knives while he helped him into the shower. Both girls said 'of course' and once the golden blonde gave Meryl the pass-code for his room, the lovely ladies quickly left to retrieve something comfortable for the twin to wear.

Forty-five minutes later, the three companions left the sleeping Plant in the capable hands of the lady doctor and started the grand tour. Vash had showed them everything that he thought they would enjoy, from observation deck, where he used to enter the ship before it fell, to the galley, the room they had just walked out of. He even showed them where he and Hopperd the Gauntlet had fought in power room two. Though, once they reached the haunted space, Vash instantly saddened. With a tears running down his face, he told the girls that because of his failure to prevent the Gung-ho Gun from destroying the Plant that he had ultimately caused the downfall of the floating city. Upon that admission, both girls wrapped their arms around the grieving gunman while telling him that it wasn't his fault and that without his help then it could have been worse… much worse.

"Wow… this really is amazing, Mr. Vash!" Milly answered with a big smile that made her baby blues twinkle with delight.

"Yeah, it sure is," Meryl agreed with a matching smile as they walked through the galley's double sliding doors and into the concave hallway. "So, what's next, Vash?"

"Well, I have two more places that I want to show you. The first place is the cold sleep chamber, though we'll only be able to stay there for a minute or two, since we aren't dressed warm enough to stay for any length of time," he advised the insurance girls as they continued on their way down the short hall and to another elevator.

"What's the second place?" the petite beauty asked after stepping into the elevator and watching Vash while he pushed the up button.

"That my dear, is a secret!" he replied sneakily, while wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. Then with a wink to the big-girl, he added suggestively, "Well… there's also a third place that I would just _love_ to show you short-girl, but I don't think Milly would really appreciate going to my bedroom with us. Well… unless you two are into that sort of thing?"

"Ugh… such a pervert!" Meryl groaned before pulling away from the outlaw and smacking him upside the head. The blonde immediately started whine over the 'abuse' while exclaiming that he was only kidding.

Milly just laughed at the two while saying that they were always so much fun to watch. Then a thought crossed her mind. Scratching her head in confusion, she asked, "Gee… Mr. Vash why would you want to show us your room? We were already there this morning when we got some clothes for Mr. Knives remember!"

"Huh?" Vash questioned, while both he and Meryl gaped at the big-girl with disbelief apparent. Instantly deciding to feign ignorance, he laughed goofily and scratched the back of his head while saying that he forgot, instead of trying to elaborate on what his suggestive comment actually meant.

Once the doors opened, the outlaw and insurance girls immediately entered another laboratory that looked similar to the infirmary's lab. The only exception was the far wall, which was made entirely of glass, including the double doors that were in the very middle. With a small smile, Vash walked over to the control panel that was located on the center island and keyed in a couple of commands. A moment later, a slight resonating sound was heard right before several rows of lights began to flicker on throughout the cavern on the opposite side of the translucent wall.

"Oh my," the short-girl breathed as both women stepped up to the tall glass and gazed out into the vast openness.

"That's nothing short-girl," the blonde advised before he keyed in another command. Once he entered his password and hit the submit key, an automated voice called out 'access granted. Welcome back, Vash' right before the glass doors slid open. "Well ladies, shall we enter?" he added as he started to walk through the opening with the girls following close behind.

When they fully entered the space, complete and utter awe took over. So much that they never noticed the sudden drop in temperature, even as their breath rushed out of the mouths like smoke from a certain preacher's cigarette. The cylinder shaped space was immense, going literally for isles before them as they walked to the edge of the platform and leaned against the railing. The interior of the metallic cavern harbored thousands of uniform rows of capsules, completely encircling the oblong sphere.

"Gee… Mr. Vash what are those?" Milly wondered as she stepped toward the left end of the platform and pointed to one of the capsules.

"Those are cold sleep cylinders, big-girl."

"Are their still people in them?" she then asked.

"Yup, there sure are," he replied before exhaling deeply into the cold air causing a large cloud of breath.

"Will they ever wake up?" Meryl asked as she walked up and stood right next to her best friend.

"I'm sure the Doc will wake them once New Oregon has the means to support them all," Vash absently replied, while looking out into the vastness. Becoming completely engrossed in his thoughts, he wondered if it would be possible to awaken from their ever-youthful slumber. He truly hoped so, but unfortunately, he wasn't so sure anymore. They were having a hard enough time living on the desolate planet as it was.

"So… Vash?" Meryl began after a few moments of silence. When he didn't respond, she looked over her shoulder at him and saw the far away look that enveloped his features. "Vash?" she asked again, but he was too far gone in his ponderings to hear. She tentatively walked up to him and gently touched his prosthetic limb while asking if he was okay.

Finally being brought out of his thoughts, Vash looked down to the petite beauty standing next to him and gave her a small smile. Then wrapping his arm around her shoulders, the Plant told her that he was fine before asking, "I'm sorry Meryl, what did you wanna ask me?"

"Well… I was wondering if anyone has ever been brought out of their suspended animation?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Actually, about twenty-six years ago section 137B and C had a malfunction and the Doc had to try to revive all of the occupants to keep from losing them."

"Wow! Really Mr. Vash?" Milly exclaimed as she walked up to her comrades with her teeth chattering.

"Okay, time to get out of here," Vash observed as he pulled away from Meryl and grabbed her hand before leading to two out of the frigid space. Once they entered the much warmer lab, he let go of his short-girl and stepped over to the main control panel. After returning the area back to its original state, he elaborated more on the malfunction. "Yeah, as a matter of fact, that's how Jessica came to living here. She was a little over a year old when she was awakened."

"What do you mean by 'tired to,' Vash?" Meryl asked.

"Well… not all of them made it. Twenty-three of the hundred occupants past away before the Doc could save them," he sadly murmured, while looking up from the panel before walking over to the insurance girls. He then motioned for them to head back to the elevator and once inside he indicated what level he wanted to go to next. When the doors slid shut, he continued with the story. "Unfortunately, Jessica's parents and big brother were part of the twenty-three that didn't make it. So, she ended up being all alone."

"Oh Vash…" the short-girl sadly whispered as she wrapped her arms around his waist again. "Someone must have taken her in."

"Yeah, actually the Doc did," he replied with a small smile as he bent down and kissed Meryl lightly on the top of her head.

"So, Mr. Vash, is that why she latched on to you?"

"Oh probably…" he answered with a sigh as he brought his attention to the big-girl. Then with a chuckle he added, "Of course, with my roughish good looks and dashing smile, who could resist me!"

"Boy, that didn't take long!" the short-girl complained as she pulled away from Vash while rolling her eyes. "I don't know whose worse you or your brother!"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean short-girl!"

"It means that I don't know who is more conceited! After all, you think that you're God's gift to women and Knives just thinks that he's God's gift!" she replied sardonically as she looked up to the tall blonde and smirked.

"Actually, I'm only God's gift to _you_, insurance girl!" he retorted cheekily before a big grin made is aqua orbs twinkle. "As a matter of fact, I can think of a few ways that I can prove it to you, and I'm sure that you will be crying out his name to thank him repeatedly!"

"**Vash!"** the smaller insurance girl screeched as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of scarlet. She then smacked him on the arm and told him to watch his suggestive comments or else he would be meeting the presenter of such a gift much sooner than he had anticipated. He immediately told her that she'd miss him too much and who else would she have to smack around if he wasn't around.

"Gee… you two really are funny!" Milly happily declared for the second that morning as the elevator door opened and she stepped out into the hallway. "Well… where to, Mr. Vash?" she started before turning around in order to look back at the two still standing in the elevator. Then with a big grin she added, "Or did you wanna go ahead and take Meryl back to the third place you wanted to show her, so she could call out _Oh God_ repeatedly?"

With a blush that matched the petite woman's, the outlaw squeaked out for the big-girl to head right. Then without pause, he ran out into the hallway and past her to keep from getting smacked again by the very feisty and embarrassed insurance girl. Meryl immediately gave chase while yelling 'get back here you perverted pea-brained idiot.'

"Man, I hope those two do it soon…" the big-girl muttered, while shaking her head. "Or I think they just might burst from all of the sexual frustration." Then she heard Meryl yelling back telling her to hurry up. "Coming Sempai," she chirped happily as she started to jog down the corridor to catch up with her partner. As she turned the corner, the big-girl saw that Meryl had almost caught up to the now walking gunman and called out, "Hey, I'm getting kinda hungry. Could we stop and get some lunch?"

When Vash heard Milly mention the word 'lunch,' he stopped in his tracks and turned just as Meryl caught up with him. He reflexively grabbed the little spitfire's arms to prevent her from smacking him before looking down and smiling at her. "Meryl, are you getting hungry?"

"Yeah, I guess I am," she quietly muttered, feeling rather awkward. She realized that he had caught her in order to prevent her from hitting him and wondered why he had never stopped her before.

"Hmmm… I have a great idea!"

* * *

. 

Rolling hills of green with an occasional splash of yellows, reds and whites, stemming from varieties of flora, flowed throughout the space as far as the eye could see. While the blue sky seemed never ending as sporadic white clouds floated aimlessly along in the gentle breeze.

Meryl thought she was dreaming as she looked about the landscape in wonder. Never in a million years had she thought that she would ever experience anything like it. The space was more amazing than visiting the geo plant that she and Milly defended about three years ago in Little Arcadia. And what made it completely astounding was the fact that they were still inside the ship. She looked up through the branches of the tree they were sitting under and laughed.

"What's so funny, Meryl?" Vash curiously asked before turning his head and looking at the small woman, right away noticing the childlike wonder that enveloped her features.

"This…" she breathed before looking over and meeting Vash's gaze. With a wide smile, Meryl added, "This is amazing! I just cannot believe this is real. I mean… the trees, the flowers… everything! I feel like I'm dreaming!"

"You're not dreaming. This is real and alive," the blonde replied before lying down on the red checked blanket beneath them and resting his head on his upturned arms. As a contented sigh escaped his full lips, he let his wandering gaze move through tree's canopy.

"Wow! It's all so surreal," she added as she turned her head and peered down at the reclining man.

"Yeah Mr. Vash, this is neato!" the big-girl chirped as she set the last empty container back in the wicker basket. "What was it called again that we just did?"

"What to you mean big-girl?" Vash asked as he glanced over to the brunette.

"Well, I mean eating out like this."

"Oh… It's called a picnic. Rem used to take Knives and I out on picnics all of the time when we were little," he replied introspectively before looking back up through the branches. Turning reminiscent, his features became poignant as he spoke again. "Rem really loved it in the rec room on the ship that we were on. We were in there all of the time."

"Are you okay, Vash?" Meryl asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a bit nostalgic, I guess," he replied, while closing his eyes in order keep the tears from falling.

"What was she like Mr. Vash?" Milly wondered after a moment of silence.

"Well… I don't know if describing her would really do her justice," Vash murmured before opening his aqua blues and turning his head toward the statuesque beauty. Then with a small smile, he added, "I'll give it a whirl though…"

He then told the girls about her kindness, generosity, and love of life. How she took the time out of her busy schedule to play and teach him and his brother about life, about how to respect one another. Also, how she loved them like they were her own children, though she always said that she didn't know a thing about raising them. He even told the girls about her love of plants and how she joined Project SEEDS to ensure that the species from Earth would endure.

Meryl watched him as he continued to stare up through the leaves and talked about the woman who molded him into the man he was now. She noticed how he beamed with respect and admiration for her, how his entire being seemed to emanate an immeasurable love for Rem. Regardless that she had pasted away over 130 years ago. Sadly, Meryl knew that there was no competing with her in regards to Vash's heart. He had already given it to his mentor over a century before she was even born and in a sense a tiny part of her died upon the realization. He could never love her how she loved him…

Irrevocably.

"Gee… Mr. Vash she was amazing!" Milly declared after Vash finished. "What did you say she did again?"

"She was a botanist," he advised, looking over to her again. "She was a scientist who studied plants."

"Wow… did you hear that, Sempai?" Milly asked. When Meryl didn't answer, the big-girl turned her attention to her partner and saw her staring at the clasped hands in her lap. "Sempai?"

"I'm sorry," Meryl muttered before bringing her attention to her concerned friend. She immediately hid her depression by smiling and lightly laughing, while adding, "Oh yeah… silly me, I guess I spaced out a bit. What did you ask me again, Milly?"

"I asked if you heard what Mr. Vash said about Miss Rem being a plant scientist."

"I sure did," the short-girl answered as she looked to the reclining blonde and saw him keenly regarding her. Not wanting Vash and Milly to fret over her, or more to the point, her melancholic emotions, Meryl quickly asked another question in hopes of distracting the two. "So Vash, I bet you learned quite a bit about plants then?"

"Yeah, you could say that," he responded even though he knew why she asked. He didn't buy Meryl's 'cover up' one bit.

"What's your favorite, Mr. Vash?"

"Well, Milly, I would say that it was the geranium, a red geranium," he informed her while continuing to stare intently at the petite beauty sitting next to him. "But lately… I've been partial to lavender."

"Oh…" the big-girl began as she looked back and forth between the two. "Gee… Sempai, don't you wear lavender?"

"Yes," Meryl whispered, looking back down to her lap and blushing. "It's the scent of my favorite lotion."

"Ummm… okay…" Milly replied as she continued to watch the two and knew that they needed a little alone time. With a big smile, she stood and stretched before excitedly chirping, "I think I want to go exploring! Would that be all right, Mr. Vash?"

"Sure big-girl."

"Kay, I'll be back in a little bit," she added before walking down the hill.

After Milly disappeared from sight, Vash sat up and brought a hand over to Meryl's and pulled her to him as he laid back down, taking her with him. He gingerly placed her on her back before rolling in his side and enveloping her in his embrace. "Meryl, what's wrong?" he quietly asked, while nuzzling her neck and kissing lightly it.

"Nothing…" she whispered.

"Meryl…"

"Please Vash… it's nothing really," she murmured as she brought her hands up and wrapped them around his arm that was lying across her chest.

"Okay…" he sighed as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold. Then as an after thought, he languidly added, "Mmmm… you really do smell good, short-girl."

Meryl silently laid there while wondering about their relationship and what would happen between them. Perhaps, Knives had actually been correct when he said that she was just a temporary plaything. Though, Vash did admit that he had never really been with anyone before. Well at least not all the way, but that didn't mean emotionally. Could Knives have meant that she was a temporary replacement for Rem until someone more like her came along? After all, there was no comparison between her and the valiant woman who, quite literally, saved millions.

With another sigh, she observed the man lying next to her and saw that he had fallen asleep with a contented smile on his handsome face. 'You say you're crazy about me, but…' Meryl sadly pondered before finishing the thought out loud by whispering…

"You really loved her…"

"Yes, I did," he gently answered, momentarily surprising the woman in his arms. Then with a sigh, he admitted, "I guess… I still do."

"Oh," she muttered dejectedly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"But, not in the way you think," he instantly clarified as he pushed himself up and leaned on his prosthetic limb to bring his face and part of his body directly over hers. Then giving the petite woman a reassuring smile, he added, "I love Rem as a son would love his mother. She was a guide for me, an educator. She taught me about the good in things, the purity, and I know that I wouldn't be half the man that I am today without her influence. However, I never had any romantic feelings for her, I couldn't. It would have been too weird. Now you on the other hand…"

"What about me?" she urged, while trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Well… I most definitely have romantic feelings for you," he mischievously finished as he lowered his face and kissed her ardently. "Mmmm… you taste good, too. I wonder if you taste this good all over?" he breathed after tearing away from the blistering kiss. Lowering his lips down her cheek, he started to kiss and nibble toward her earlobe while moving his real hand to her bent knee and leisurely caressing the covered skin.

"What do you mean by all over?" Meryl panted as she un-tucked his shirt and slipped her hands inside. She felt his real hand travel up her inner thigh and over the lace top of her thigh high.

"I mean every inch of your beautiful body," he moaned as he reveled in the feel of her touching him again. Then with a shaky breath, he added, "Especially, right here…"

Then without hesitation, the enamored Plant moved his index and middle finger to the juncture of her thighs and softly stroked her through the cotton panties. The stimulating caress made the woman in his arms arch her back into him as she moaned out his name. Vash was unable to resist the soft sounds and the way her body reacted to him as the need to taste her sweet lips again became all consuming. So, he brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her intensely while continuing to drive the woman to oblivion with his arousing touch.

Never in her life had Meryl ever experienced the pleasure filled ache coursing all throughout her body from Vash's sinful hand. Knowing that only he could do this to her, make her want more; make her want all of him… completely. The need to have him buried deep inside of her, driving into her while calling out her name in climax and in love was making her delirious. The erotic sensations also made the panting woman want to caress him in kind, to give him the same pleasure that he was giving her. But could she do it? Could she muster up the courage to slip her hand inside his pants out in the middle of the rec room where anyone could interrupt them at any moment? 'Yes, I could,' the short-girl thought naughtily as she lowered her hands to his belt and unbuckled it before efficiently unbuttoning the blue denim.

"_Meryl what are…"_ he started telepathically while exploring her mouth with his tongue after he felt her hands at his pants. The next instant he felt her tentative touch on his exposed lower abdomen right above the waistband of his boxer-briefs. "Meryl…" he breathed, pulling away from her luscious mouth and looking intently into her molten silver orbs, while momentarily stopping his own ministrations.

The short-girl matched his heated gaze and gave him an impish smile right before she slowly slipped her hand into the thin cotton covering. Her explorative hand immediately found him, or more specifically found what made him male and by the size of him he was definitely a blessed one. She heard his gasp while telepathically receiving a 'God… Meryl' as she shyly touched him. The enraptured woman slowly caressed him with her fingertips while noticing that he was like the softest satin encircling the hardest steel.

How she loved the feel of him, the strength, and the promise of every carnal desire being fulfilled. Completely losing her inhibitions, Meryl encircled him with her hand and slowly moved her opened fist over him. She intently watched as Vash threw his head back with his mouth partially open from her touch and heard him panting in ragged breaths.

"Mmm…" Vash groaned, attempting to say her name as he tried to keep his raging desire for the woman practically beneath him check. He knew that if she continued with her stroking that he wouldn't be able to control himself and he would take her right then and there, not caring who came upon them. He involuntarily shivered as he felt her turn slightly and proceeded to kiss him at the opening of his shirt. "MMM…Meryl… if this continues…"

"If this ccc…continues?" she moaned as he started to caress her intimately again.

"I…I don't think I could stop," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"VVV…Vash, I don't wanna stop…" she replied shakily right before his mouth met hers, kissing her hotly as he slipped his probing fingers under her panties and began caressing in earnest. "Please Vash…" she moaned against his mouth as he circled his middle finger around her opening. "Please…mmm…make me yours."

"OOO…Okay…" he breathed, removing his hand from her panties before moving in between her open thighs. Once in position, she started to pull his pants down over his hips while he started to push her skirt up and over hers. He then grabbed the sides of her panties preparing to pull them down until he felt someone close by… several close by.

'Crap, not again,' he thought right before he heard Milly from the other side of the hill.

"Why Hello, Miss Jessica!" the big-girl called out loudly as if in warning to the wannabe lovers. "Are you and the kids here to play?"

"Double crap… of all people," Vash muttered mostly to himself. He then gave Meryl a strained smile while pulling away, so, they could quickly right themselves before Jessica and the children made an appearance. Once their clothing was back in order, he gave Meryl a quick kiss prior to moving away and leaning against the tree trunk feigning sleep. While his short-girl brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"_I promise we will definitely finish where we left off soon, insurance girl," _the frustrated outlaw mentally declared as a strained grimace broke across his face, making it look like he was in pain. Then with an internal groan, he added, "_God, at least I hope so… this is really killing me!"_

* * *

. 

TGI… Friday!

Well here's the next installment for your reading pleasure! I hope you all liked and here's some hentai stuff as requested.

I would also like to send a SPECIAL shout out to Darkflameangel for helping me decide if I needed to tone the ending down and fixing all of my grammatical errors! YOU ROCK SISTA'!

I also had some questions as to where this fict is heading and Yoh's girl your answer is:

Maybe! ;o) (Like I said before I'm evil!)

Yes and I'm sure Knives is wishing that he could completely sever is link. I will answer this, it is gonna cause some tension! (hope-is-4ever)

Hi Elendra! I compare Lacuna Coil to Evanescence because both groups have female singers, but they also have that unique sound like A Perfect Circle does. I actually came up with a fict for Trigun while listening to Thirteenth Step. (I would say my favorite song is 'Blue') And it might be my next one I write (I have two other AU's floating around, too.) I have the Guyver on VHS… too funny! Hmmm… I haven't seen the 2nd Ghost in the Shell, but the first one rocked!

Hmmm… what else… oh yeah...

**THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE GREAT REVIEWS! **

(And remember I like to be bothered!)

Until next Friday!

Kisses,

Aine


	24. Time Flies

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 24: Time Flies

_Routine report, July 18th_

_M. Stryfe reporting_

_There hasn't been any change or major damages that would relate to our assignment, Vash the Stampede, since the last report two weeks ago. For the most part, everything has been relatively quite, except for an incident involving him and one of the newly built homes at the construction site. _

_Eyewitnesses' claim that he had been leaning against one of the sandstone slabs to a partially built domicile and drinking from a canteen of water. Since the wall had not been properly secured, it immediately toppled over taking the other three walls with it, causing the four pieces to be completely destroyed in the matter of seconds. Fortunately, Vash had been the only person near the structure at the time of the occurrence, so, injuries were nonexistent. _

Also, with the site being so new, none of the buildings were insured. Therefore, a claim will not be filed for this incident. However, Milly and I diligently met with the new homeowners to discuss their insurance options and enclosed with this report are thirty-seven new homeowner policies and another twenty-two for life insurance.

'Hmmm… I don't know what else to write…' Meryl thought as she stopped typing and drank the last sip from her coffee cup. Then with a sigh, she grasped for straws and started to type again.

_Vash hasn't even had anyone after him for the bounty since before we arrived in New Oregon. Of course, it is probably because he no longer looks like 'Vash the Stampede' without the red duster and spiky hair. He contently goes to work at the construction site every morning. Then he returns to the ship in the late afternoon and spends the rest of his time with his brother and friends. I believe that he enjoys the normalcy of his current life and being surrounded by friends and family. He truly thrives here._

_I also feel that his brother is starting to come around to Vash's views, though he would never admit it. Knives has been…_

"Damn…" she muttered as she pushed away from her desk. With her coffee cup in tow, she rose from the desk and strode out of the room, heading to the kitchen for a refill of her second love. After refreshing her cup with some café Verona, Meryl sat at the kitchen table while continuing to think about Vash and everything that had happened over the past four weeks.

True, everything had been quiet and peaceful… almost too quite, too peaceful. And it was really starting to worry her. After all, would she and Milly be called back to Bernardelli HQ if Vash were no longer considered a liability?

Would they even go?

It seemed as if everything was finally going the way that the blonde gunman had always dreamed. His brother was actually shifting his attitude toward humans and even helped the Doc improve the ships remaining two Plants' efficiency by over twenty percent. Although, he did say that the only reason he helped was because he did it for his sisters' well-being instead of for the 'lowly Homo sapiens.'

True to McKenna's prediction, Knives was able to move into Vash's chambers three days after their initial arrival and his wounds were completely healed within the week. Also, once he had been steady enough to walk on his own, Vash started to take Knives around to see the city, to see how the humans acted in their normal environment. He was able the blend in and study the masses, especially since the he no longer wore an enviro-suit. There he saw the strength in humanity, their compassion and kindness. He also saw deceit and hatred, but that only confused the Plant more because of how the 'honest' ones treated the 'dishonest' ones. How justice for the most part was served swiftly and with objectivity.

Sure, there were cases that didn't mesh with those observations, Vash's case in particular. Though, having a sixty billion double-dollar bounty on your head was considered extreme. And, most of the time, it was either the dishonest ones or the very desperate that took the extreme and caused the turmoil. Besides, Knives realized that the bounty was his doing and if it wasn't on is brother's head, then Vash wouldn't have to deal with the complications.

Normally, Knives kept to himself while remaining in his chambers in order to read excerpts from the ship's archives or even a novel-disc from the vast library. Though, quite often, he would walk across to the girls' rooms or down to the infirmary in hopes of getting into some sort verbal sparring with either Meryl or Mac. (Which he did at least once a day and generally stayed for hours) Then, once Vash would return home from the construction site, they would go out into the rec room to talk and relax.

Unfortunately, his superiority complex remained. He still called humans lowly and would only willingly talk to Vash's 'pets,' the Doc, or McKenna. Of course, when talking to the young doctor he constantly advised her how unworthy she was, which would always spark a heated debate or, more specifically, a verbal war amongst the two.

'Those two fight worse than what Vash and I do…' Meryl realized right before she heard the front door slide open and Milly calling out to her.

"Hello Sempai," the brunette happily greeted as she walked into the kitchen with her hardhat in hand. "Are you finished already?"

"No, I'm not," she sighed.

"Well, why not?"

"Well… because we really have nothing to report and I am reluctant to finish it, I suppose."

"Are you afraid that they'll call us back, Sempai?"

"Yeah…"

"Gee… Meryl, if they do you won't wanna go will you?"

"Of course not, but…"

"But what?" Milly prodded before giving her opinion, "I think that if they do… then there's only one thing for us to do and that's to quit!"

"Quit?"

"Yeah quit!" she chirped excitedly. "After all, you wanna stay with Mr. Vash and I just love it here. So, that's the only answer. Besides, it's not like we need the money anymore."

"That's true," Meryl agreed before she thanked Milly for her encouraging words and advised her that if that day came then they would do exactly that. Milly immediately cheered and hugged her before heading off to go clean up from the long day working at the well. The petite beauty watched her retreating form as her ponderings switched over to her best friend and silently declared, "She's amazing."

Milly truly was amazing. Her easygoing, carefree outlook on life was quite refreshing, particularly when she could steer right through any mess and find the simplest way to solve the problem. Even with Wolfwood's passing, she managed the trudge right through with her head held high and with a cheery smile. Albeit, Meryl knew that sometimes her friend's smile was a forced one and that she definitely was not ready to move on, much to the disappointment of many of the eligible bachelors in New Oregon.

It was almost comical how the men would flock to the statuesque beauty. If she wanted, Milly could have them eating out of the palm of her hand, but she didn't. She would just amicably tell them that she was still getting over someone very special and she wasn't ready to date. However, that didn't deter some of her more persistent admirers. They would stop by with a pudding cup and a small token on occasion just to see if the tall brunette had changed her mind.

Of course, Meryl did have her share of admirers, as well. Even if she was _very_ close to the tall golden blonde twin from the ship, or to the few who did know him, 'the Humanoid Typhoon.' But, so far, their relationship had been kept a secret. The only people who knew that it went further than a close friendship were the same ones who knew of it a month ago. Save for one person, Vash's friend Max Simon.

The raven-haired woman had met him about three weeks ago, while clothes shopping with Vash for his brother. With a big smile, the outlaw proudly said that he wanted to show her off to an old friend and a few minutes later, they walked up to the satellite's main office. After being escorted to the compound's manager, the gunman received a very warm welcome from the same man whose life he saved several weeks prior. With a smile and a wink to Meryl, Slater Polo personally escorted them to the 'old codger.'

Meryl instantly liked the older man. Even though Max acted gruff, she could tell that he was nothing but a softie, especially when he fondly spoke of his dearest wife, Sophie. He was a caring man that a person could definitely count on and it seemed as if Vash had for years.

Vash…

He truly thrived on the fallen vessel. From day one, he seemed like a completely different person, like he had finally awakened from a tortured, never ending nightmare. Having his brother by his side helped immensely. Together, the Plants were learning from their mistakes, their misdeeds, while their bond became as strong as ever, to the point of being unbreakable. Vash needed his brother in his life (and visa versa) and the proof was irrefutable.

Once Knives moved into Vash's apartment, they spent every waking moment together, getting reacquainted, playing, talking, and fighting… like brothers should. Vash loved having his brother around, having the opportunity to show him how he had been living. He even took him to the nearby saloon for drinks a few times, which proved to be quite entertaining, since the girls always went with them. Milly and Vash would get smashed while Knives, Meryl, and even McKenna on occasion, would sit by and watch the two and their foolishness.

About two weeks after their arrival, Vash had started working at the construction site building the new homes for the survivors of the battle/fall of the final SEEDS ship. Knives actually encouraged his twin's decision, simply because he said that he needed some 'alone time.' (Though he spent that 'alone time' in the lab…) Then when Vash came home, he would shower and then spend the rest of the time with his brother, except for Thursday evenings. Every Thursday, he had dinner at Jessica's before they would go and visit Brad's grave together.

Jessica absolutely loved having Vash back and tried to spend every moment possible with the golden blonde, much to the platinum blonde's opposition (and Meryl's). At first, her idolization of the gunman was quite unnerving, but after awhile everyone (except for Knives) got used to her antics and, for the most part, ignored her hero-worship. Even Vash didn't mind the clingy nature of the child-like woman once he got used to her overzealous attentions.

The past month had indeed been very good for the outlaw. When he smiled, which was often, it was genuine and he didn't act like the complete buffoon any longer. He didn't need too, since he rarely had to feign ignorance, his new looked saw to that. Vash's hair now brushed his past shoulders and usually fell haphazardly about his handsome face, while he continued to wear 'normal' clothing. Naturally, he was still a shameless flirt. Though, he only hit on other women, because he didn't want to change his ways so abruptly. At least, that's what he told Meryl when they were alone.

Unfortunately, that didn't happen very often… actually, not at all.

Everything had been coming along nicely, except for the relationship between the wannabe lovebirds. When they decided to keep their relationship under wraps for fear of what it would do to Jessica and Knives, it practically sputtered to a halt. They mostly acted as close friends to the world and sometimes acted like the 'insurance girl' and the 'assignment.' Although, the only person inside their circle that was oblivious to the charade was Vash's personal groupie.

Spiritually, they were as close as ever, especially with Vash 'visiting' her mentally on a regular basis, especially at night. He would send her little messages about missing her or they would hold conversations about anything and everything while being separated. The connection they shared was astonishing, the love deeply rooted and insurmountable. Despite the fact, that they had never spoken the words to one another.

Now the physical aspect was another matter. The closest the two ever got in consummating their relationship was the attempted lovemaking in the rec room a month ago. No sooner did Vash finish sending the mental message to Meryl, Jessica flew up the hill and into the arms of the frustrated man. She immediately insisted that he go and play with her and the children, thus ending any chances of finishing where they left off that afternoon.

Meryl tried to continue that evening by waiting for Vash in his bed. But, he ended up staying with Knives in the infirmary until very, very late. When he finally returned to his quarters, he came upon the sleeping insurance girl and decided to let her sleep. So, he just cuddled up with her and slept soundly. Vash even suggested (more like pleaded) that they go back to her room for a little 'quality time' once. However, Meryl simply told him that she didn't feel comfortable doing _that_ with Milly there, knowing that she still wasn't over Wolfwood. Though, another chance did come after Milly started working at the well and before Vash had started his own job...

It was about a week and a half after their arrival and Knives decided that he wanted to take a nap. Vash instantly contacted Meryl, telepathically asking her to meet him for a moment at her quarters, hoping for a little action. She immediately agreed and met him with a warm smile at her door. Once they were inside, he quickly picked her up and a carried her into her bedroom where he started to kiss her while unbuttoning her shirt. Unfortunately, she had to stop him. With a sad smile, the petite beauty told him that they couldn't do what he was asking for, because of the 'time of the month.' So, they ended up laying in each others arms while taking a nap themselves.

Opportunities there after dwindled to nil, especially with Knives leaving the infirmary and their busy schedules. Meryl started assisting McKenna in the ward, since she was so apt at treating wounds and remained there most of the time, while Vash hung out with Knives or worked himself. Some days they only saw each other in the halls or if they were together, for any amount of time, there were others near by. It even got to the point where Vash would walk Meryl to the infirmary every morning before going to work and attack, kissing her lustfully in the elevator until they reached the floor below. Both craving the blessed few minutes of alone time with one another.

"I swear if you looked up the meaning for sexually frustrated in the archives, you would find a picture of Vash and me next to the description," Meryl muttered before getting up from the table and setting her empty cup in the sink. With a sigh, she started to head back to her room until she heard someone knocking at the door. "Its open, come one in," she called, assuming that it was Mac.

It wasn't.

The very next instant, a flash of blonde, green, and beige flew through the door and enveloped her in a big hug.

It was Vash.

"Are you alone, Meryl?" he whispered as he started to nibble on her neck, while she instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist.

"No…" she moaned, enjoying the sensations flowing through her body. "Milly's… shower."

"Damn, I was hoping I left early enough," he groaned against her heated skin as he started to kiss up her cheek before finding her lips with his own. The kiss became urgent and needy, full of pent up yearning for each other. Coming up with a desperate idea, he pulled away and breathed, "We could always go back to my place. I noticed that Knives is down in the infirmary."

"Oh Vash, I wish we could. More that anything, but…" she started before sighing. Then with a small smile, she added, "We are going to town this afternoon, remember?"

"Oh yeah," he replied as he pulled away and led her over to the couch so they could sit together. Then with a big smile, he asked, "So, watcha gonna buy me, short-girl?"

"What makes you think I'm shopping for you?"

"Gee… let's think about that for a minute," he said as he brought his right hand up to his face and started to tap his nose with his index finger, as if in thought. "Well… for starters my birthday is in a few days and, of course, because I'm absolutely irresistible. You wanna stay ahead of the competition, after all!"

"Competition?"

"Sure… my faithful followers," the outlaw said with a twinkle in his aqua orbs.

"Don't you mean follower, Vash?" she smugly corrected as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey, I have hoards of women after me, I'll have you know!"

"Sure you do!" she sarcastically retorted.

"No, _really_ I do," the blonde said in his own defense. "As a matter of fact, the baker's daughter, two of the waitresses at corner diner, and the one bar maid with really big boobs have already asked if they could receive another form of a _tip_ from me," he notified her, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh… you really don't know when to shut up do you," she exclaimed right before pulling away and smacking him upside the head for good measure. Then with her own mischievous gleam, she smirked before saying, "Well you know, I have quite a few admirers myself, Mr. Vash."

"Oh yeah… who?" he asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Well… for example, do you remember the Jason, one of the two men who helped us unload the truck?"

"Yeah…" he slowly replied with just a hint of jealously.

"He's been coming to the infirmary lately and he even asked me out to dinner three days ago."

"And?" he growled.

"As a matter of fact, we are going somewhere together on Wednesday."

"No you're not!" Vash angrily ordered.

"Yes, we are," she replied, standing her ground while becoming slightly irritated.

"**I refuse! You are mine, damn it!" **he roared as the jealously took over.

"Excuse me!" Meryl hissed as the anger over Vash's pig-headedness quickly got the best of her. There was absolutely no way that she was going to let him think that it was okay for him to 'socialize' with members of the opposite sex and she wasn't! Rising from the couch, she instantly leaned over the rigid gunman before lashing out at him, **"You have no say in who I can or cannot see, Mr. Stampede, especially with the way you still act like a lecherous reprobate! I am my own person, not your possession! You have no right… you are not my lord and husband! Technically, you aren't even my… my boyfriend!**

"Oh hell…" she then snapped as she threw her hands up in the air in frustration and walked around the coffee table to get away from the shell-shocked gunman.

"You're right. I have no say," Vash whispered sadly after a few tense moments. "I…I'm sorry, Meryl."

"No Vash, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spouted off like that," she replied as she looked down to the ground while her back still faced him. "I…I guess I'm a little frustrated."

"Yeah me, too," he softly admitted as he rose from the couch. Walking up behind her, Vash placed his hands on her shoulders before declaring, "Maybe it's about time that we changed what you just stated."

"What!" she breathed, wide-eyed, as she turned around to look up into the face of the man before her. She desperately needed know which part he meant. Was it the boyfriend or husband part?

"I mean… maybe we should officially announce that we are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Really?" the petite woman hopefully asked. Being Vash the Stampede's official girlfriend was just fine by her.

"Yeah, I'm getting tired of hiding my feelings for you," Vash stated with a smile as he enveloped her in his embrace. "Who knows, maybe we could finally find the time be alone together for longer than five minutes," he added as he felt her arms slip around his waist. She then replied with an 'I doubt it,' which made both of them to chuckle.

"When do you want to make this official?" she asked after their chuckles died down.

"Well, I guess I only need to tell Jessica, but I would like to wait until after my birthday bash on Wed… oh… hey!" the Plant sputtered, finally realizing what Wednesday was. Pulling way from her embrace, he bit out, "You said that you were going out with Jason on my birthday!"

"No, I never said that. I said that we were going somewhere together…" she clarified as she looked up to the blonde's sad face and grinned. "We are both going to your birthday party on Wednesday, you idiot."

"You meant he didn't ask you out?" Vash hopefully asked.

"No, he did… I just told him that my _assignment_ kept me to busy for dating."

"I swear short-girl you are going to drive me crazy!"

"Yeah… well, for you it would be a short trip," she laughed as her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Gee… Mr. Vash, where are you going?" Milly asked, clearly confused as she walked into the living area with her hair still damp from her shower. "And right before your birthday."

"Oh… I'm not going anywhere, big-girl," Vash answered before adding with a chuckle, "Well… actually, I guess I'm going to head down to the infirmary to save red. I'm sure that Knives is probably annoying the hell out of her and she's about ready to inflict some bodily harm. Hmmm… might be kinda fun to watch, would you two like to join me?"

"Nah, you two go ahead," Milly said as she headed over to the monitor in the kitchen. "I wanna fix a snack before we go shopping for your birthday presents, Mr. Vash."

"Well then," Vash said, looking down to Meryl and grinning prior to pulling away from her so he could hold out his real hand. "Would you care to join me… _girlfriend_?"

"I would love too, _boyfriend_," she replied with a matching smile as she took the offered hand. "Milly, we will be back shortly."

"Okie dokie, Sempai," Milly replied right before the two walked out of their quarters. As the door slid shut, she shook her head and muttered, "It's about time." Then turning her attention to the monitor, she smiled broadly as she started to key in her order. "Hmmm… let's try strawberry kiwi this time."

* * *

.

HAPPY FRIDAY!

You have to be the best reviewers in the world!

I'm still evil and now driving you all insane, huh'? Whooopsies… you still love me though… right? I'll beg if I have too! ;o) No really I will!

It's coming though… I can promise at least that much! I do have some things to get into and those things may turn a little angsty and dramatic. (At least I think so.) But once that's over… _wink_

Hmmm… sprite in pancakes (Or as my 4 year olds says 'paney-cakes') I'll have to try it! We usually have pancakes on the weekends so I'll give it a whirl. Besides the boys would probably thinks it's cool that they are getting soda in their breakfast (They aren't allowed to have it normally) Mmmm… paney-cakes with chocolate chips and walnuts. Getting hungry!

Hey DPA, so when you get done painting, you wanna come over to my house? I need to repaint my family room! Heeee… Let me know how it turns out!

Thanks for the tip on AMVs, Bloodstained Hands. I signed up and browsed for a smidge last weekend, though I didn't see 'Sound Life.' I'll have more time to look this weekend.

I believe that's all for now! I have to go and write after all!

Kisses,

Aine


	25. Delving Deeper

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 25: Delving Deeper

"_You little monster, what the hell are you doing in here?" the big man seethed as he stalked the child, who was trying to scurry away from him. _

"_I…I was…"_

"_Enough!" he bellowed as he grabbed a hold of the scruff of boy's blue shirt, and violently smacked him across the face. The force of the blow sent him sprawling across the floor. "How many times have I told you to **never **come in here? You need to learn your place, scamp!"_

"_Please Steve… I'm sorry. I…I…" the boy pleaded as the man picked him up and aggressively shook him. In the next instant, he was thrown into the closest wall where the back of his head cracked up against the metal, instantly dazing him. _

"_Yes… I think it's time for you to learn your place, boy…" the brute maliciously breathed as an evil gleam became evident in his beady eyes. "Do you know how primates show dominance?" he asked coldly as he started unbuckling his belt and approaching the nearly unconscious child…_

"_I think its time to show you the dominant species…"_

With a start, the platinum blonde jolted upright in his bed as beads of cold sweat glazed his athletic form. He just sat there for a moment, while trying to calm his nettled nerves, moderate his breathing… collect himself. It was that dream again, the horrific past that had haunted him almost every night for the past 130 years.

"Fuck!" he muttered as he brought his right hand up and ran it through his now damp sleep-mussed hair. With a sigh, he looked over to the clock and saw the time, 4:00am. He cursed again as he rolled out of bed to start his day.

* * *

.

Two and half hours later, after a grueling workout and a long hot shower, Knives found himself sitting at the kitchen table in his quarters. He was thinking about the ever present dilemma that had been plaguing his thoughts ever since his brother won their battle and brought him to the world of humans.

Should mankind become extinct?

"I am no longer certain," he whispered, lifting the cup in his hands to his lips and took a sip of the lightly caffeinated brew.

He was more confused than ever. He just couldn't understand why he didn't feel as strongly about exterminating the loathsome creatures as he did a few short weeks ago. Could it be that his brother had, in fact, proved to him that there is worthiness in the species?

Perhaps.

Up until that point, he had never spent any significant amount of time with the breed since before the Great Fall. He never associated with Gung-Ho Guns save for Legato, and occasionally Midvalley, who were the only ones allowed within his inner sanctuary. However, they were subservient creatures that were only there to do his bidding. They weren't there for a personal nature, for friendship, companionship. He hadn't had that since… Rem.

Yes, Rem, the woman who saved humanity. The free spirited _bitch_ that single handedly thwarted his plan, not once, but essentially twice. The first time, when she overrode the settings he programmed into the central computer on the SEEDS ship. With her new commands, the thrusters kicked in and right in time, thusly saving the humans. Then the second time was through his brother. Inflicting her ways of 'love and peace' into Vash's very fiber. Her ideals turned the golden twin against him, against his ideals, and he hated her for it…

But still… he loved her.

Oh, how he loved her. She was his mentor, his friend, his idol, and his mother. Rem was everything to him. He still remembered her twinkling laughter and how her dark hair flowed in the gentle breeze of the rec room. He remembered her simple logic and how she could turn anything into a learning experience. Even the day they came across the butterfly caught in the spider's web. He truly thought of the words that she had spoken.

Then that day happened…

That day in the cold sleep chamber came. That horrific day, when he needed her the most, only she wasn't there. She abandoned him, leaving him in the clutches of that bastard. The 'human' that single handedly, destroyed any faith that he had left in their race.

However, even if she wasn't there for him, he didn't want her to die and not just for Vash's sake, but for his as well. He still needed her for guidance, for support, for companionship. Could he really blame her for what Steve had done? Especially now, since he was able to dissect the situation, without having the burning hate flowing in his veins?

"No, I can't," Knives whispered as he took another sip of his tea. "I never told her… told anyone. I was too ashamed."

But now what?

He loved being back with his brother. He missed him, but could he completely throw away 130 years of hatred for him? For some of the humans, yes, he already had. Though, he would never admit it. Vash's pets were truly amazing creatures. First, there was the Doc with his unwavering authority and intelligence. He was the only person, other than Vash, that Knives could hold a stimulating conversation with and not have to 'simplify' the topic. The older looking man's IQ could be compared to the Plant twins… almost.

Milly, on the other hand, was another story. But, he couldn't help but appreciate her guileless nature and how she still treated him with the same kindness and respect that she had consistently shown to everyone else. He just couldn't understand how she could do that, though, especially since he ordered the death of her love. How she could look past the fact and not despise him for it? She even told him one night while they were playing chess that she thought that there was compassion and even love deep inside of him. That he just needed to open up a little and once he did, then he would be able to love himself and others again. Of course, she said that right before she yelled 'check mate.'

Then there was Vash's _special_ pet, the woman who managed to capture the heart of his brother. Now Meryl, simply put, was an amazing bitch. The way she never backed down and fought for her beliefs. Her small and shapely form buzzed with anticipation and her eyes flashed whenever they would go toe to toe with one another. Yes, a lovely creature that he would have considered claiming for himself, as a servant, if his brother wouldn't have already done so.

'Oh and how Vash wishes he could completely claim her,' he thought, while chuckling as he lifted his arms over his head and stretched.

It was so entertaining watching and feeling his brother while he and the smaller insurance girl were together, but still hiding their relationship. His twin's entire body would react whenever she was near. His blood would sing with anticipation, with want. However, instead of just taking her and giving himself relief, he hid behind their 'cleverly' build façade. In order, to protect the tender feelings of some foolish little twit who worshipped the ground that Vash walked on.

Didn't he know that it was only giving the creature some false sense of hope? And the sense that Vash could return her love. Especially lately, since he had been paying more attention to her instead of Meryl. Didn't he understand that what he's doing could potentially backfire? If that happened, he would lose his precious pet and not be able to work off the sexual tension that kept his entire being strung tight, like a bow.

God, the tension…

All of those pent up animalistic tendencies radiating throughout his brother, looking for release with the overflow being sent to him, transferred, compliments of their link and Vash's lack of control. The sensations were absolutely awesome, the all-consuming desire, the want to procreate, to mate with a member of an insignificant species. As well as the feelings of deep love and a sense completion rolling off of his twin in droves and only for the petite raven-haired beauty. The emotions were all intriguing and frightening at the same time.

At first, he thought the feelings were disgusting, but now he found them quite… stimulating.

All because the sensations that were flowing from his brother were now arising in his own blood, making it stir and he only felt the overflow from Vash. What would it feel like to experience that sexual chaos first hand? Would it increase ten fold? Especially now that he knew a woman's touch wasn't revolting, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

All because of her…

She was the woman that became the proverbial pain in his backside, the very same audacious woman that caressed his form with her soft and arousing fingers. She showed him what he was missing, what he could have, by simply claiming a pet for his own. It would be all too easy making one of those simpering creatures his, especially with his exceptional looks and physique. That fact easily was proven by simply going out with his twin. The wanton looks and offers they both received were numerous. But, could he give into the temptations of bodily desires just to sate the growing lust filling him, because of Vash and…

"That vexing woman…" Knives bit out as his thoughts turned to her again…

McKenna Madsen.

The insignificant human who didn't know how to show proper respect when it was due. Who stepped above her station and proclaimed that he shouldn't take the prescribed medication. The suggestion that, in turn, caused the nightmares to return without a drug induced sleep. Bringing back the haunted past that had been plaguing him for almost as long as he could remember and all because she didn't want him to become dependant. But, didn't she know that he was above such addictions?

McKenna was an irritating woman, whose lack of manners and haughty demeanor were at the very top of the list of her faults. And, in his opinion, that list was of a considerable size. Her hair, for one, was the color of burnish copper that, when not restrained, would haphazardly cascaded past her shoulders in loose curls. Then there were her, prescription needed, golden eyes that flecked green when she was angry. Of course, there was her anger, her temper, he could not forget that.

She had a very short fuse. All it took was for him to mention her unworthiness to set her off, to set her eyes flashing, for her voluptuous form to become taut as her hands fisted in agitation. Then she would spout off as her chest heaved causing her full breasts to press tightly against her shirt, making her creamy flesh flush as her blood began to boil. Such vehemence, such intensity, such passion… Oh to channel that passion to something… physical.

"Damn it, Vash," Knives growled, blaming his brother for the unwanted needs flowing through his body.

"Damning me already?" Vash inquired as he strode into the kitchen. "And it isn't even seven."

"Shut up."

"Geez, you're a bit touchy this morning," he replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to his twin. "Thank you for making me coffee, Knives."

"You're welcome," Knives muttered before taking a sip of his now tepid tea.

"What's wrong?" Vash asked as concern enveloped his features.

"Nothing," he mumbled, while staring into his cup of earl gray.

"You know… I can feel that there's something wrong. So, you wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Okay, but you know I'll be here for you when you do, brother." Vash sincerely advised as he placed his hand on his shoulder, offering support.

"I know," the platinum blonde said with a sigh as he looked up to his twin and gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you in time… I'm just trying to sort things out myself."

"Okie dokie then," the golden blonde said with a smile and a nod as he lowered his hand. "Have you eaten yet? I'm starved."

"No, I haven't."

"Hey, we could go out for breakfast this morning before I head over to the construction site. What do ya' say?"

"I suppose," Knives murmured as he rose from the table and set his cup on the counter. "You mean… you'll forgo walking your pet down to the infirmary for me, dearest brother?"

"Of course, I'll just let her know that we are going out to breakfast," Vash replied as he rose as well so he could prepare to go out for breakfast with his twin.

* * *

.

Twenty minutes later and after Vash telepathically told Meryl that he couldn't make their 'date,' the Plant twins confidently stood in the entrance of the corner diner. Upon their arrival, the waitresses greeted them with big smiles and flirtatious winks, hoping the attractive men would choose to sit in their section. After choosing a booth in the corner, the 'lucky' waitress triumphantly sauntered over to the twins and took their orders. She stood there, flirting for a moment before she told them that she would have their orders rushed because they were their favorite customers. Then with a wink to Vash, she reluctantly left to wait on other patrons.

Once she walked away, the twins read the morning paper while drinking their coffee, patiently waiting for their breakfast to arrive. Both men, for the most part, were sitting in companionable silence, occasionally commenting on current events, simply enjoying each other's company.

"Hmmm… It looks like a saloon was destroyed in May City, after a confrontation involving bounty hunters," Knives absently commented after a few minutes of silence, while folding the paper in half in order to read the second half of the article.

"Great…" Vash sarcastically commented while looking through the local news section. "I'm sure I'm getting that one blamed on me as well."

"Actually no… It says that you are probably not to blame since you have been in hiding since the last incident in… ummm… LR Town."

"Oh… really?" Vash asked in surprise, purposely ignoring the town his brother mentioned. "Does it say who?"

"Well, there are a couple of assumptions, but there are only have names of other high bounties in here, some chaos fellow and the Melendez brothers. I'm sure the paper is only speculating, though."

"Perhaps…" the outlaw sighed. "I guess I should be glad that I'm not getting blamed for once," he added with a big smile right before he noticed that the voluptuous server was headed there way with a tray full of food.

"Here ya' go boys," the waitress drawled placing the plates of food in front of the Plants.

"Thanks, Trudy," Vash smiled after the blonde woman brushed her bosom against his arm as she straightened herself after setting his plate of flapjacks down.

"_Anything_… for you Vash, darlin," she suggestively replied as she slowly licked her full lips, hoping that he caught her meaning. He continued to smile ignorantly at the buxom blonde before turning his attention to his breakfast and digging in. With a dejected sigh escaping her lips, Trudy winked at Knives before she walked back to the counter, so, she could gaze longingly at the gorgeous twins.

"_How do you put up with that?" _Knives thought to his brother as he took a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_The way the shameless harlot was all over you?"_

"_Oh that…" _Vash started with an internal chuckle. _"I just ignore it, I suppose."_

"_It seems as if these creatures are practically throwing themselves at you. Almost as if they know you are of a superior breed and they want to become part of your harem."_

"_Ya' know… it has been kinda of weird lately," _Vash pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee before looking up to meet his brother's gaze. Then with a sheepish smile, he added out loud, "I have never had women after me like this. They usually realize that I'm who I am and run in the opposite direction. But lately, it's almost if they know I'm off the market, so to speak, and are going out of the way for my attention."

"Hmmm… interesting," Knives murmured, contemplating the statement as he took a sip from his own cup. "So… you would say that it has been like this since you staked a claim on your pet, brother?"

"Yeah… though I wish you would use Meryl's name instead of calling her my _pet_."

"Very well," Knives sighed. "Do you suppose that they are linked? Perhaps, these females and their pheromones are reacting to the vibe that is resonating throughout your body for your pe… Meryl and are trying to cut in, if you will…"

"Yeah, but only a few people know that I have feelings for her," Vash said as confusion set in. "I mean I know that these feelings that are running through me are… oh, I don't know… simply indescribable, but how can a human sense them?"

"Vash… your entire being is buzzing because of those _feelings_," Knives asserted as he signaled quotations when he said the word 'feelings.' "I don't know who doesn't feel them."

"Geez… is it really that bad?" the golden blonde muttered as he raised his right arm and scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, Vash… it's really that bad," the platinum blonde affirmed after taking a bite of his toast. "I have even tried looking up your condition in the archives and nothing."

"Well… you don't have to do that, Knives. I can tell you exactly what's going on," Vash said dejectedly. "It's called being the most sexually frustrated man on the planet."

"Plant."

"Whatever… I'm still in the same shape no matter what I am."

"I just don't understand. How can you put up with the havoc running rampant in your system?" Knives wondered. "The sensations you're sending me are intolerable and I'm only getting a fragment of them."

"Tell me something Knives, have you ever had a woman touch you, kiss you, tell you that they want you?" Vash inquired before continuing, "Or have you ever taken in the intoxicating sent that only belongs to a woman or held the object of your affections in your arms, never wanting to let go?"

"No… it seems rather vile," the older sibling muttered, turning his gaze to the almost empty plate in front of him.

"Well, it isn't. In fact, it's the most incredible feeling," he replied with conviction. "As a matter of fact, maybe you could do a little _experiment_ and try for yourself. You might like it. Besides, what do you have to lose?"

"Vash… you should know better that to even think something like that," he bit out, instantly bringing his ice-blue orbs to his brother's aqua ones. "I can hardly tolerate these inferior beings and now you're suggesting that I become physical with one them! Just the thought makes me want to shudder!" he pointed out, while wondering how exactly did it make him shudder… was it in disgust or anticipation?

"Okay… I wasn't serious," Vash quickly back peddled as he raised his hands up in defense. "I was just trying to say that you wouldn't understand why I put up with these sensations, unless you have experienced the attentions of a beautiful woman is all, especially if it's love."

"Whatever you say, brother," Knives retorted as he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest, while digesting what his twin had just told him. Internally, he was contemplating if whether or not a little experiment would help him figure out a way to control the heat flowing throughout his veins.

"Are you excited about our birthday party in two days?" Vash asked after another moment of silence, snapping Knives out of his thoughts.

"Not really," he sighed after he ate the last bite of egg. "You know, that I would rather not socialize with humans, especially with how many there are going to be in that cramped space."

"The main galley isn't a cramped space and there are probably going to be only about thirty people there," Vash supplied before he popped the last of his pancakes in his mouth. "Besides, Jessica worked really hard on the preparations."

"Like I care anything about _that_ human," Knives snidely commented. "She has to be the single most annoying creature I have ever encountered."

"Oh come on, she isn't that bad, Knives."

"Vash, she is a simpering little twit that hangs on your every word. That human's obsession with you is out of control!"

"Okay… that's enough," Vash sighed. "Besides, other people will be there and you can simply ignore her, you know. Oh and Milly and Meryl bought you a present and I believe that even red did, too."

"Knowing that exasperating woman, she probably got me arsenic," he muttered, running his left hand through his growing locks.

"Yeah probably," Vash agreed with a laugh. "So… you are gonna show up right? Please, Knives, you only have to stay for a little bit."

"I suppose."

"Great!" Vash cheered as he motioned for Trudy to bring over their bill. After paying the tab and leaving a generous tip, he asked his twin if he was ready to go. With a nod, Knives advised him that he was before they both rose from the booth and proceeded to head out into the morning sunshine. As he looked up to the cloudless sky and exhaled slowly, Vash stated, "Hmmm… what a beautiful morning." Then looking over to his brother, he smiled as they made their way over to the construction site. "So what are you gonna do today?"

"Why?"

"Just curious, I suppose," the golden blonde replied while glancing over to his brother. "Ya' know… you could work with me..."

"No I couldn't. Just because you feel the need to do the work of a servant doesn't mean that I do," Knives responded haughtily.

"Then what _are_ you going to do?"

"Well, if you must know," the platinum blonde sighed before adding, "I was thinking about cutting my hair. The length is starting to annoy me."

"Oh… well… I don't have any scissors. So, you will probably want to get in touch with Jessica, since she usually cuts my hair," Vash advised him while smirking as he brought his attention back to his brother. He instantly noticed an uneasy expression that crossed his features and mischievously added, "Of course, maybe red would have some scissors for you to borrow… _if_… you ask her nicely."

"Great," Knives sarcastically muttered, while thinking that only his brother would have an apartment without scissors.

* * *

.

Wow its Friday already!

I had better get my arse writing, I'm kind of falling behind as far as being ahead in chapters, though that last one I wrote is over 7000 words. I was thinking about splitting it up, but it all ties together nicely so it's just going to be a nice and long read for you when it's posted!

Poor Knives… I know I took a little liberty with what happened to him on the ship (at least as far as we know), but that's what fanfiction is for right! Besides, it would most definitely explain a few things. (Anime Universe, of course)

Hmmm… hormones just gotta love them! ;o)

**I bow down to you all yet again!**

**I really LOVE all of the wonderful reviews! **

(and please still love me…_sniff_)

Oh' and congrats on that **A **Darkflameangel! (YAAAY! Spring break for you! Write girl!)

And a special shout out to another anime buff/mommy out there… Sunsilver! Boys are a handful, but then I remember what kind of grief I gave my mom when I was growing up…. It may not be so bad after all! ;o) Hmmmm… the queen of sexual frustration… I like that!

One thingy before I go… (time to get the boys in bed) I'm still waiting for updates from quite a few of you! Insert Mom glare here…

Have a GREAT WEEK!

Aine


	26. Certain Uncertainties

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 26: Certain Uncertainties

"Good morning, Sempai," Milly chirped as she walked into kitchen and proceeded to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Good Morning, Milly," Meryl quietly murmured into her own cup.

"Gee… what's wrong and where's Mr. Vash?" the tall brunette asked as she sat down next to her partner at the kitchen table. Immediately noticing the basket full muffins sitting in the center of the table, she grabbed one before taking a big bite.

"Oh he… ahhh… went out to breakfast with his brother this morning," the raven-haired woman sighed as she played with the muffin in front of her.

"Well that's nice."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Sempai, are you upset because Mr. Vash isn't here to walk you down to the infirmary?" Milly asked after she took another bite from the blueberry baked goodness.

"I don't know… I guess so," Meryl whispered before sighing again. Then looking up to her partner, she admitted, "I mean… I'm more disappointed, I suppose. Lately, it seems like he would rather not walk with me and has spent those spare moments with Knives or Jessica. It almost seems like he's avoiding me. Well… except when he thinks that he might have the opportunity to get me alone to… ahhh… you know."

"Now Meryl, you know as well as I that's not true," Milly scolded as she waged her index finger at her friend. "Mr. Vash has just been busy because of his Birthday party and besides, I think it's nice that his brother is willing to spend time with him. After all, he is who we are trying to help."

"I know… it's just that…" she started before trailing off.

"Just what?"

"It's… mmm… well, we haven't had any time alone together since we got here and I… ahhh…" she trailed off again as her cheeks turned rosy over how awkward the situation was.

"Yes?"

"And I want to be alone with him," she elaborated, looking back down to the table.

"Gee… there isn't anything wrong with that," Milly declared with a smile. "As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that Mr. Vash doesn't just sleep over here."

"Milly, I couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"BBB…Because… I would never do that to you," Meryl stammered, snapping her head up.

"Oh Meryl… I don't care, besides, I sleep like a rock," she replied as grabbed her friend hand and squeezed it. "Actually, if that bothers you so much, then why don't you just have the power turned back on in one of the empty apartments? There are several here, you know." Milly simply supplied as she picked her coffee cup up with her unoccupied right hand.

"What?" the short-girl breathed, eyes going wide. She just realized that they could have spent there nights together the whole time they were here.

"Yeah, there are three floors of them remember, Sempai. Mr. Doc mentioned that when we arrived."

"Oh God… I'm such an idiot," she moaned as she let go of Milly's hand and placed her face in both of her own.

"Don't worry too much, Sempai. Mr. Vash obviously never thought of it either."

"That's true," she replied with a slight smile after lowering her hands to the surface of the table and pushing off to rise from her seat. "Well, I guess I should head down to the infirmary."

"Wait for me Sempai," Milly said, while moving from the table and placing their dishes in the sink. She then stepped over to the refrigerator and pulled out her lunch. "I may not be as much fun as Mr. Vash to walk with, but I'll go with ya'. Besides, I would like to see Miss Mac."

"I would really like that, Milly!" Meryl smiled as she placed a linen napkin over the uneaten muffins and picked the basket up to take with her.

A few minutes later, the lovely ladies left their quarters and made the short trek to the infirmary while talking amicably about how rapidly the work on the well had progressed and how Milly figured they would probably hit water within the week.

"Oh yeah and foreman Kevin said that it would be alright if I come into work late, Thursday. Isn't that wonderful, Sempai? I can stay up late for Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives' party," the big girl chirped ecstatically as they walked through the entrance to the Medical Ward. Both women saw McKenna wrapping a bandage around a little boy's hand as his mother watch on with a slightly pained expression.

"The next time you decide to cut an orange, young man, make sure you ask for permission first," Mac advised, trying to caution him from doing something so unsafe. Then with a little laugh, she added, "And make sure you cut the orange instead of your palm."

"I…I'm sorry, Miss Mac," the seven year old said with a sniffle as he wiped his nose with is uninjured right hand. "I just wanted to make mom and dad some freshly squeezed juice for breakfast."

"It's okay, just next time you promise to be more careful," McKenna smiled as she rose from the stool, motioning that she was all done. She then looked to his mother and supplied, "He will be fine, Carla. Fortunately, with the location of the injury, he didn't cut any tendons, but with the stitches you will want to keep the wound clean and dry. Ummm… why don't you bring him back Thursday afternoon, so, I can make sure everything's a-okay? And, hopefully, we can remove the stitches in about ten days."

"Will do McKenna, thank you, so much," the pretty blonde smiled as she stepped up to her son and ruffled his hair. "Are you ready, mister?"

"Yeah… mom," he whispered as he hopped down from the white chair. With a blush on his freckled cheeks, he stepped over to the auburn haired woman and quickly hugged her while mumbling a 'thank you.' After breaking the embrace, he turned three shades redder over the show of affection before practically flying out the doors.

"I think Andrew has a crush," his mother smiled before she thanked the lady doctor again and headed out the doors, as well.

"Good morning Meryl and Milly," McKenna warmly greeted as brought her attention to the insurance girls, who were standing in the corner of the lab. "Where's Mr. Vash?"

"Oh he… ahhh… decided to go to breakfast with Knives," Meryl responded as she and Milly walked up to the center island. "Have you eaten?"

"No, I didn't get a chance."

"Well, I brought muffins… if you would like one," the raven-haired beauty said as she set the basket on the counter top. "There are chocolate chip and blueberry."

Oh you're a lifesaver, Meryl!" the redhead exclaimed before she pulled out a chocolate chip one and took a bite. "Oh, this is really good," she moaned before adding, "I have coffee for us over on the far counter."

"That little boy was really cute, Miss Mac," Milly chirped as she sat on one of the stools around the island. "Does his family still live on the ship?"

"Yes, for now," she replied as she headed over to the far counter and started to pour coffee in her cup. "I believe their home is almost complete, though. Would you like a cup also, Milly?" she asked as started to pour a cup for Meryl.

"No thanks, I'm gonna have to leave in a few minutes."

"That's too bad," Mac murmured as she brought the cups over to the center island and handed one Meryl before sitting down. "Are we still getting together tonight to help Jessica with the final preparations for the party?"

"Yes," Meryl sighed after she took a sip from her cup. "Boy, she's going all out for this."

"Yeah, that's Jessica for you," laughed McKenna. "Her infatuation with Mr. Vash makes me wonder sometimes. Actually, I'm surprised that she hasn't figured out that you two are together, Meryl."

"Well, I wouldn't really call us together," Meryl unhappily mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked as her brow knitted with concern for her now close friend.

"She's just… well… discouraged," Milly interjected after her partner looked down to her cup, instead of answering. "She and Mr. Vash haven't had the opportunity to be _alone_ together."

"**Milly…"** Meryl screeched as she snapped her head up to gaze her best friend while blushing profusely.

"What Sempai? Its true, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what?" the big-girl provoked.

"You make it sound like I'm desperate!"

"Aren't you, Sempai?"

Meryl just stared with her mouth open at the taller woman, not believing that her best friend could be so frank about something so personal. After a moment, the petite beauty closed her eyes and exhaled slowly, while trying to bring up the courage to admit to the weakness. She then looked back down to her cup and muttered that Milly was correct.

Mac just watched the two with amusement crossing her features, trying to suppress the urge to laugh over the situation. After all, she knew exactly what Milly meant by saying 'be alone together.' "So, is Knives and Jessica still getting in the way?" McKenna asked as her eyes still twinkled with laughter.

"Yeah, you could say that," Meryl whispered. "I don't think we have been alone together for any longer than five minutes in over a week in a half. And he has only walked me down here twice last week."

"Well maybe, he's feeling the _strain_ also and is trying the keep his distance to relieve some of it," the redhead threw in before taking a sip of her coffee. "Also, I know that Jessica has been constantly by his side because of the party and I'm sure that isn't helping any."

"Maybe, he's actually interested in her and his hoping that I get the hint instead of telling me himself. You know how he is… never wanting to hurt anybody," she forlornly muttered as she closed her eyes again, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"You don't really think that do you, Sempai?"

"Yeah Meryl, there is absolutely no way that cares for her like that. Besides, just yesterday you said that he was going to talk to her on Thursday about you two," McKenna supplied, remembering the conversation from their shopping excursion.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed before looking to her friends and smiling slightly. "I guess I'm just being a little overly dramatic, at least I hope."

"Meryl, you know that Mr. Vash is crazy about you. He's probably just under a lot of pressure from everything and he just isn't thinking clearly," Milly reprimanded as she shook her finger at the petite beauty for the second time that morning. "As a matter of fact, we clearly figured that out this morning when talking about the empty…oh yeah, I forgot! Miss Mac, is there a way to turn the power on to one of the vacant living quarters?"

"Sure, Doc could do that. Why?"

"No, Milly I'm not asking the Doc!" Meryl stammer, blushing yet again.

"Well Sempai, you said that you didn't feel comfortable having Mr. Vash spend the night at our place. So what else do you suggest?"

"Ummm… Milly, you could always stay with me," McKenna suggested before mentioning, "I have a spare room and you can use it whenever you want too."

"How about tonight!" Milly chirped as she stood up and grabbed her lunch.

"No," Meryl squeaked.

"Why not?" both women asked at the same time.

"BBB… Because I can't just do that…" she stuttered.

"Sempai…"

"Please Milly… I can't! I…I'm… that's too early," Meryl whispered, not wanting to admit that she was afraid to set a definite time to lose her virginity.

"Well… how about this," Mac started as she gave Meryl a comforting smile. "Mr. Vash's birthday is in two days. So, Milly can spend the night with me and _if_you decide to have Mr. Vash stay with you, that's great and if not then… no big deal."

"That's a great idea, Miss Mac!" Milly happily agreed as she prepared to head to work. "Sempai, is that okay?"

"Yes," she whispered after moment, still blushing profusely.

* * *

.

A few hours later, two of the three lovely ladies found themselves sitting in front of the monitor on the center island. Since the insurance girl started helping the young doctor in the ward, Mac thought it would be beneficial for Meryl to learn some medical basics, distinguishing and setting broken bones, sewing stitches, applying proper tourniquets, etc. She taught her everything that would, not only be useful in the infirmary, but also be handy out in the desert, especially when a doctor/hospital wasn't readily available.

McKenna observed to her companion as she stared at the monitor. She was very glad to have found such a good friend, well two goods friends, including Milly. Meryl was a very strong person who was kind, loyal, and a very quick study. She even mastered stitching up wounds two days after she started assisting in the infirmary. 'Probably because of Mr. Vash,' she thought with an internal chuckle.

"So, McKenna…"

"Yes Meryl?"

"Does it really hurt that much?" Meryl quietly asked.

"Does what?"

"Ummm… yyy…you know… _it_?"

"Oh…" the redhead started as comprehension dawned on her. With a sigh, she replied, "It usually does. I know it hurt the first time Michael and I did it, but it gets better."

"Do you regret doing it… with him I mean?"

"Sometimes, I guess. I mean… I just wish I wouldn't have acted so rash. We were engaged only six months after meeting and he was away for two of those six months," she said as she took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Then once she set her glasses back into place, she added, "Though… I don't actually regret making love with him, it's more of the time frame and the betrayal part that I do. Plus…"

McKenna tried to continue, but unfortunately, she was interrupted by a voice in her head. With a roll of her eyes, she told Meryl that the pompous ass had just contacted her and that she had better reply or he might have a fit. Then with a sigh, she internally asked Knives what he wanted.

"_Woman, I require scissors to cut my hair. You are to bring a pair down to me posthaste_," he autocratically advised her.

"_Knives, if you would like to cut your hair, then you will need to come to the infirmary and ask for a pair nicely,"_ she replied matching his internal tone.

"Fine, I'll be there momentarily. I assume that you to be there waiting expectantly for my arrival." And with that last statement, the arrogant Plant severed the connection, making his way to the medical ward.

"God, that man is exasperating," McKenna muttered as she looked over to the raven-haired beauty and warned her of the pending arrival of her boyfriend's irritating brother.

True to his words, in exactly three minutes Knives confidently strode through the double doors and up to the center island to where the women were sitting. With an air of superiority, he looked to the ladies and waited for them to acknowledge his arrival.

"Good morning Knives," Meryl greeted with a smile. "How was breakfast?"

"Meryl. Breakfast was tedious as usual," he replied as he took in the funny look that crossed her face. With a hint of irritation in his voice, he asked, "What?"

"You said my name!" she exclaimed incredulously.

"Yes, Vash asked me too," he sighed as he ran his left hand through his hair that was now lying haphazardly to his ears. He then looked to the other woman, who was purposely ignoring him, and with a scowl said, "Do you realize that you are showing me disrespect by not greeting me?"

"_Sorry_ Mr. Knives…" she replied sarcastically, glaring at the Plant and crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you have anything better to do than bother us already this morning?"

"Woman, don't try me. I just want the scissors and then I'll be away from your lowly self," he snidely retorted.

"Yeah right," McKenna mumbled before adding, "You'll just be back down here later. What? Did you finish those novel-discs that Meryl picked out for you from the library already?"

"Of course," he arrogantly supplied as he placed his right hand on his blue denim clad hip while the left went to his eyebrow to rub the arched feature. "They were most definitely amusing choices. Humph… biographies on Hitler and Napoleon, surely you weren't comparing me to _those_ spiders? There is absolutely no comparison."

"Oh… of course not," Meryl started sweetly. Then with a smirk, she added, "You are much taller than the two dictators."

"And blonde," Mac chimed in with a matching smirk, which made the platinum blonde narrow his eyes as he lowered his left hand to his hip.

"Though, I will admit. Both humans did have some valid points on world domination and the extermination of an inferior breed!"

"Ugh… whatever! Are you ready to get the scissors?" red asked as she rolled her eyes and stood from the stool. She started to head toward the double doors, while mumbling, "God I can't believe that you could actually cut your own hair. I surprised that you don't think that's beneath you, too!"

Upon hearing her grumbles, Knives crossed his own arms over his chest as a gleam appeared in his artic gaze. Then with a devilish smile, he declared, "For once, you are correct. That _would_ be beneath me. Therefore, woman… you will cut my hair for me!"

"**What!"** she screeched as she stopped and turned to the handsome blonde.

"You heard me."

With a deep sigh, she grumbled, "Fine, _but_ only if you agree not to be a pest any longer today."

"I am never a pest. However, I will not grace you with my presence for the remainder of the day," he conceded.

"Meryl, we will be in my quarters if you need me and _I_ will be back shortly," she said to the slightly shorter woman before huffily walking out of the infirmary without bothering to wait for Knives.

* * *

.

"Here have a seat," McKenna muttered, pulling out one of the chairs in the kitchen before quickly adding that she would be right back. Then without looking at the now silent man, she headed to the bathroom to grab her scissors and a couple of other items needed to cut his hair. Once she had everything together, the lady doctor strode back out into the main living area and stopped, while internally groaning at the alluring site.

There before her was Millions Knives who was in the process of shrugging off his navy button down. 'What have I gotten myself into,' she thought as a blush crept to her cheeks. Mentally shaking off the distraction, she started her forward momentum again. Once reaching the table, McKenna set the things down that she collected, while quietly asking, "Knives, why did you take your shirt off? I brought a towel to wrap around your shoulders."

"Woman, why do you bother asking such nonsense?" he asked back, sitting in the chair. "Obviously, I would rather keep the clippings off of my shirt and the best way to do that is to remove it."

"Whatever," she mumbled as he took off her lab coat and slung it over another chair. She then picked up the bath towel and wrapped it around his shoulders before grabbing the spray bottle. "Are you going to bitch if I wet your hair?"

"Only if the water is too cold," he retorted with a smirk, which made Mac roll her eyes before she started to wet his hair. Once satisfied that it was ready to be cut, she set the bottle down and reached for the scissors.

"How short?" she asked, stepping around the chair to stand behind him. He sent her a mental image of him with shorter hair and told her that he expected it to be the same length. Exhaling deeply, she started cutting.

Knives sat there in silence as he felt her hands lightly run through the wet locks, while hearing the occasional snips coming from the shears. He closed his eyes letting his thoughts wander and breathed out in relaxation, enjoying her delicate touch. He hadn't let her get this close since he had left the ward and realized that he missed her softness, her warmth, her physical contact. Having McKenna close to him again was extremely dangerous, though, especially with the newly discovered want running through his veins.

After a few relaxing minutes, he felt her moving to stand in front him as she shyly stepped in between his opened legs to reach the front of his head. He opened his eyes to look up at the woman before him and saw her biting her lip nervously. While her eyes were giving away the fact that she was trying her best to concentrate on the task at hand. 'At least this is affecting her, too,' Knives thought to himself as he felt her step closer before she lowered his head so that his nose almost touched her chest.

'Christ…' he internally groaned, taking in her scent. She smelled of lilacs in the spring with just a touch antiseptic from the ward. The shapely woman was rapidly turning the relaxing moment into something rather unsettling… into something sensual.

It was all intoxicating, her fingers in his hair, her scent, and her skin, all just a breath away. He breathed out as he closed his eyes trying to rid the sensations that were beginning to intensify. He clenched the hands that were lying on his thighs to stop the overpowering desire to touch the woman before him. 'Was this what Vash was talking about earlier,' he wondered, realizing that his blood was singing with anticipation, much like Vash's when Meryl was around. He vaguely heard McKenna say she was finished as one thought came to mind…

An experiment.

Just as she was about to step back, he grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him.

McKenna never felt anything so intense before in her life and she was only cutting his hair. His hair in her hands, his smell, and his magnetism was powerfully erotic. The thought of desiring him as much as she did was frightening, to the point, that she needed to break the spell, needed step away from the electrifying situation. But, instead of being able to do so, Knives grabbed her effectively pinning her within his strong embrace.

She felt as his hands began to slowly wander to her back as his breath on her chest made her skin tingle and flush in awareness. She dropped the scissors as she brought both of her hands up to his shoulders, pushing the towel away, the want to touch his bare skin, too tempting, to feel his muscular shoulders and back, too strong.

Chewing on her bottom lip, she started to caress his flesh, reveling in the feel of his powerful build, while wondering what it would feel like to have him inside of her, filling her, making her cry out in orgasm. At the thought, she felt his shoulders stiffen for a moment as he breathed shakily. She realized that Knives knew what she was thinking, but before she could fully analyze the thought, she felt his nose slowly making its way up to her neck as he lightly dragged his bottom lip along her over-sensitive flesh.

She gasped his name.

The lustful thoughts running throughout McKenna were almost his undoing. Knives needed to touch more of her, all of her, as he slowly moved up her heated skin. The desire to taste her lips became overwhelming as he inched loser to her full and parted mouth. Then he heard his name, coming from those luscious lips and he knew that she was his to claim, to possess. Whenever he was ready, she would be there waiting eagerly, even if her pride wouldn't let her admit it. He would make her, though, and he internally smiled at the prospect. But, for now, he wanted to kiss her…

Badly.

Pulling away, he brought his heated gaze up to her lips and watched her lick them in anticipation. Then he heard it, the intercom. It was like a dip in the frigid pond in his rec room, instantly bringing him back to his senses. Knives roughly pushed her away as he swiftly rose from the chair and ran his hand through his now cropped locks, while muttering, "What the hell was I doing."

Breathing heavily from the encounter and shock, McKenna quickly strode over to the intercom and answered the caller, while trying to control herself. "This is Mac," she said breathlessly while glancing over to the Plant and saw him putting his shirt back on.

"McKenna, I need you in the lab, now. There's been an accident," Meryl cried as her frantic voice filled the space.

"I'm coming," McKenna hastily replied before flying out the door as Knives followed close behind.

* * *

.

Damn! Who would have thought a hair cut could be so sensual! Yeah' baby! Okay I had to let that out… I feel better now.

This is going to be another 'quickie,' I just got back from a retirement party for a friend at work and I was drinking raspberry martinis! Needless to say, I'm feeling pretty good right now! I'm so glad my hubby doesn't drink!

I know… where's the Vash and Meryl fluff? Its coming I promise… we do have to see what's happening, first though. I'm also glad that so far everyone likes my portrayal of Knives. He's a confused pompous ass now! And as of right now the story will remain PG-13. Just let me know if I need to change it though!

You go vashluver1 with the straight A's and the perfect attendance! You make me so proud!

Hmmm… about the birthday partay' Miss Jacquelynn… hmmm… don't know, we will have to wait and see… Heeee… (I know, I know that evil thing again)

Darkflameangel… are you going to post now? You know I wanna read it! (Oh' and I'll probably need your opinion on the 'big' chapter… definitely gonna need to edit ;o) )

Little boys are the defenders of the universe against all invisible alien zombie monsters! Mine (the 4 year old) likes to use his light saber to get the ones in our area!

**Of course… Thank you for that out of this world reviews!**

YAAAY! I'm doing I've got a buzz let's dance on the bar dance!

I believe that's all!

Until next time…

Kisses,

Aine


	27. Ever Changing Tides

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 27: Ever Changing Tides

McKenna rushed through the infirmary doors and noticed a hand full of children, all covered in dirt and sand with varying degrees of distress on their youthful faces.

"What happened," she started as they all brought their attention from the left doorway to the redhead and the platinum blonde. Then without waiting for an answer, she briskly walked through throng and to the door that they were intently staring at just an instant before. There she saw a teenaged boy staring worriedly at the bed, while Meryl was starting an I.V. on its occupant. A little boy of about ten, who was covered in dirt and in obvious pain, lay there while small whimpering cries and troubled breaths escaped from his bleeding mouth. "Meryl, what happened," she asked, coming up to the bed before intently assessing her young patient.

"Miss Mac, he ahhh… fell," started the older boy not looking away from the bed.

"How?" McKenna asked as she started to feel his limbs for broken bones.

"Well, they were up on the cliff south of the ship fooling around and, Tommy here, decided that he wanted to balance on the ledge…"

"Wait… that drop is about four stories," she sputtered as she stopped for a moment to look at the teen. "Joshua, did you see him fall?"

"Yeah… I did," Joshua muttered as a tear slipped down his face. "Tommy… ummm… fell about halfway and then rolled the rest of the way down the slope. You see… I…I was…"

"Go on," Mac urged.

"Ummm… I was at the bottom, yelling at him to stop and when he… ahhh… lll…looked to me, he lost his… balance," the sobbing young man whispered as he looked down to the floor.

"Joshua, this isn't your fault," Meryl said as she stepped over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. While Mac pulled out a pair of scissors from a drawer and started to cut away the boy's clothing.

"Josh did you see… oh Christ…" the redhead exclaimed as she pulled away his shirt and saw the bruising, the abrasions, and the severe indentation traveling down Tommy's right ribcage. Then to prove her suspicions, the boy before her started coughing raggedly as blood spewed from his mouth. "Shit… they pierced his lung," she breathed before she started snapping orders, "Meryl, get the Doc now! Josh out!"

As the two fled the room, McKenna started rushing around the room grabbing a bag of clear liquid from one of the drawers and attached it to the I.V. Upon setting up the drip, she then rushed back over to the drawers and pulled out a long and thin piece of lost technology that looked similar to the flat panel monitor, only free floating. She quickly held it over the boy's injury and proceeded to scan his chest cavity.

After the internal scan was complete, she tapped the lower side of the screen making a full color picture appear on the cool glass. 'Oh fuck,' she thought as she took in the extent of the injury. Internal bleeding abound, the fall shattered the boy's three lower ribs while the rest snapped in two parallel places. One an inch from his sternum and then again approximately three inches away, while two of the now free-floating pieces imbedded themselves in his lung.

Knives watched the situation from just inside the doorway absorbing the interaction. He followed McKenna as she went to the boy and started checking him for injuries. He felt when the 'healer' took over as she questioned the teen as to what happened. The Plant realized that she desperately wanted to help the injured boy and it hurt her knowing that he was in such pain. She wanted to relieve that pain, stop his suffering.

He vaguely noticed when Meryl walked up to the adolescent, his attention only on McKenna as she started to cut his partially torn shirt. Then he heard her mutter 'oh Christ' once she pulled away the cotton and noticed just how dire the situation was. The next thing he knew, the two other occupants where scurrying out of the room.

Remaining in the corner, he entered her mind observing her, feeling her, as she frantically moved about the space preparing the boy for the Doc's arrival while hoping for the improbable that he didn't have a punctured lung. Once she had the lidocaine drip in place, she prepared to confirm her sinking suspicions as she pulled out the scanner and ran the machine.

He knew that the boy actually living through the ordeal was highly unlikely, especially when he saw the pictures. The chest cavity was a mess, blood and bone floating about the space, while the lung had now completely collapsed. It almost looked as if someone repeatedly hit his chest with a sledgehammer, totally decimating the area.

Then he heard her. The internal curse flew to him as if she had spoken it out loud. The woman knew, deep down she knew, that the child's chances were slim and it grieved her, greatly. He felt the anguish starting to peak as she breathed in deeply and again started to scurry about the room, hoping against hope that she and the Doc could save him. Save the little boy who had only begun life just a decade before. The boy who would never have the chance to experience life and in the depths of his soul it bothered him. Causing strange emotions to rise, emotions that he never thought were possible coming from him… compassion, sorrow, and fear. The combination of this and feeling her was his undoing…

He felt something deep inside snap.

With purpose in his stride, he walked up to the bed and looked down to the boy, mentally entering his prone body. He noticed that he didn't have long as he prepared himself.

"Knives, what the hell are you doing?" red yelled finally aware of his presence right before she watched him place his hands on the boy. As fear took over, she ran up to the Plant trying to stop him from whatever it was he was going to do.

"Woman, there is no time," the blonde growled as he froze her in place with a thought. He then closed his eyes, bringing his attention back to the dying child.

A moment later, a warm sensation started flowing about the room, charging the air with an indescribable energy… a positive energy. It electrified the space as the currents became stronger.

McKenna felt his control over her lessen as the force grew and an instant later she was completely free. But, she still stayed cemented in place, because of what was happening before her. The incredible power was radiating from the Plant making his entire body shimmer as he focused that energy solely on the child. She noticed how his face furrowed in deep concentration, while his hands remained stationary over the injury.

Then just as quickly, the flow stopped and Knives sank to his knees, breathing raggedly from exertion.

"Knives," McKenna cried as she rushed and knelt next to his drained form. She softly placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek in order to bring his slightly dazed gaze to hers. "Are you okay?"

He tried to focus on the woman before him, as the images of what just happened swam throughout his consciousness. He closed his eyes trying control himself, his breathing, and his mind. Also, trying to rationalize what just happened. Then it dawned on him.

He just saved a life…

A human's life.

The revelation hit him like a ton of bricks. With utter shock crossing his features, Knives opened his bright eyes and looked to the woman before him. Then with a menacing growl, he pushed her away and stood before sprinting from the infirmary.

* * *

.

Vash stood at the base of one of the newly formed foundations while wiping the sweat from his brow. Building new homes was quite a strenuous occupation, but at the same time, very rewarding. He loved the physical labor and working with his hands, while knowing that he was making something that would help others live a more comfortable life. He could definitely see why Milly loved working on the well so much. After all, she was basically doing the same thing. She was helping make Gunsmoke a more enjoyable place to live. With a contented sigh, he picked up his canteen and took another swig before picking up his shovel, heading over to help with another new foundation a few yarz away.

That's when he felt it, the raw power flowing through the air coming from the ship, from his brother. He immediately tried to contact his sibling, but to no avail. Knives wasn't responding, even though, their link was wide open. It was almost as if he couldn't, as if he had his energy focused on one point.

"No Knives," he breathed as sheer panic set in. Dreading the worst, Vash did the only thing he could do at that moment… he ran. He took off toward the ship as fast as his legs could carry him, hoping that nothing was horribly wrong, hoping that he just wasn't sensing the situation properly.

Soon he found himself inside the ship and being lifted in the air by the main elevator. To nervous to stand still he started to pace on the platform as another thought came to mind. "Meryl," he said out loud before he entered her mind. _"Meryl, are you all right? What's happening?"_

"_Oh Vash, please hurry, we're in the infirmary!" _she cried internally, instantly relieved that Vash was on his way.

"_Knives, is he okay?"_

"_I…I don't know," _she started just above whisper._ "He ran… there was an accident…and… a little boy." _

"_**What?"** _Vash cried as he stepped into the hallway and started running again.

"_He saved him, Vash."_

"_Hold on, I'm coming up to the main control room now…"_

A few tense minutes later, Vash ran through the double doors and saw Meryl, Jessica, and a bunch of children standing about, waiting for his arrival. He immediately walked up to his petite beauty and enveloped her in a comforting embrace, causing the woman in his arms to cry out softly in relief.

"Shhh… its okay Angel, I'm here," he whispered as he affectionately stroked her hair oblivious of the wide-eyed stares from the children and the unrestrained jealously arising from the other woman in the room.

"Ahhh… Vash," the Doc said from the far left doorway, noticing the scene playing before him. There was Vash looking to him expectantly, while holding Meryl close as Jessica looked on, not entirely thrilled about the whole situation. Immediate separation was in order. With a sigh, he asked, "Jessica, did Joshua go and fetch Tommy's parents?"

"Yeah Doc," she replied tersely, still watching the couple before her.

"Good! Why don't you take the children, get them some ice cream and then go play in the rec room. I'll come down shortly to retrieve you," the older looking man suggested in a tone that meant it was an order. The woman in braids looked to her mentor with irritation apparent in her eyes. Then with a 'humph' she huffily stomped out of the room, taking the children with her.

After his adopted daughter left, Doc rubbed his baldhead in exasperation before he brought his attention back to the remaining two in the room and saw Vash gently wiping Meryl's tears away. "Vash," he started again, instantly bringing the outlaw's attention back to him.

"Doc, what happened?" Vash asked worriedly as he grabbed Meryl's hand and walked up to the smaller man, causing him to chuckle at the distressed look crossing the blonde's face.

"Oh, don't worry it wasn't anything bad. Actually, it was quite good, I'd say!" he happily supplied as he ushered the two into the room where the little boy was now resting comfortably.

"What do you mean, Doc?"

"Here, I want you to look at something," the Doc advised before he picked up the scanner and turned it on. Handing it over, he asked, "What do you see?"

"God… what a mess," Vash muttered, viewing image of boy's chest cavity. "Is this the boy's?" he asked as his eyes started to water.

"It was… Now bring up the second shot."

Vash touched the screen, instantly bringing up the most recent picture and gasped. It was another picture of the boy's chest and, according to the time printed on the upper right side of the screen, it was taken seven minutes later. The cavity looked as if it had been pieced and fused back together. So well in fact, that the only way you could tell that the area once severely damaged was by the hairline fractures still lacing along the ribs.

"Knives did this, didn't he?" Vash whispered as looked over to Meryl and saw her watery smile while she nodded, confirming his speculation. "Oh my God…" he breathed, turning his gaze over to his friend.

"Mac said that your brother walked up to the bed and placed his hands on Tommy. Then the next thing she knew energy was flowing from him and into the boy. She also said that it lasted only a few minutes and then it suddenly stopped before Knives collapsed to the floor," the Doc elaborated before supplying, "Vash, there wasn't much hope for the child and your brother most likely saved his life."

"Oh my God," he repeated in shock, while trying to digest exactly what happened. Then he realized it, what exactly _did_ happen. His twin, the human hater, saved a human. The very same species he was only too willing to destroy just a few weeks before. Finally, the tide had completely turned and he knew that his brother was letting the bitterness and anger go. Tears of joy started to flow freely down his face as he handed the scanner back to the Doc and cupped his real hand over his mouth.

"Oh Vash," Meryl whispered as she walked over to him and started wrapping her arms around his waist, until he dropped to his knees and wrapped his own arms around her. She, instead, wrapped them around his shoulders as he cried in earnest into her chest.

A few minutes had passed when he finally composed himself enough to pull away from the tender embrace. With a small smile, he told his short-girl thank you right before he lightly kissed her on the lips. He then rose from the kneeling position and looked back over to the Doc. "How's the boy now, Doc?"

"Well, he will probably be in quite a bit of pain over the next few days from all of the bruising, but that's probably about it," the Doc answered as he lowered the blanket and showed Vash that his entire side was nothing, but black and blue. "Mac and I decided it would be best to keep him here overnight, for observation."

"Speaking of red, where is she?"

"She went looking for Knives after telling us what happened, Vash," Meryl supplied. "She said he seemed pretty drained from using all of that energy."

"Hmmm… I tried to contact him once I felt the spike…" he started as he ran his hand through his hair. Then with a sigh, he said that he would try again before telepathically calling out to his brother, "_Knives where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_Go away Vash,"_ Knives growled.

"_Knives, please, talk to me!"_

"_**I said go away, damn it!"**_

"_Fine I'll let you go for now, just as long as you tell me you are all right."_

"_Physically… I'm fine," _Knives internally whispered right before he closed the link.

Vash sighed again as he rubbed his eyes. His brother's conflicting emotions were creating a great amount of turmoil throughout his being and it troubled the younger sibling greatly, because Knives refused to let him help.

"Vash?" Meryl began as she temporarily brought him out of his thoughts. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah…"

"And?"

"He said that _physically_ he was fine."

"Oh…well… Could you contact McKenna and at least let her know that? She was pretty worried."

"Yeah," Vash replied before he opened his mind to locate the redhead. Once he found her, he immediately contacted her. _"Hey red don't worry about Knives. I found him and he's okay." _

"_Where is he Mr. Vash?" _McKenna asked as she momentarily stopped her search.

"_Ummm… I don't know if I should tell you."_

"_Please Mr. Vash. Please tell me,"_ she pleaded, still worried about the platinum blonde's wellbeing.

With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes for a moment before he internally muttered, _"He's in the cold sleep chamber." _

* * *

.

Knives remembered how he used to love going into the cold sleep chamber on their ship for hours at a time. Walking through the endless iles of capsules, wondering about the humans inside, wondering about their pasts, and what their futures would hold. However, that had been a very long time ago, in a sense a lifetime ago.

"Two lifetimes actually," he muttered to himself as he looked through the glass and into the cavern before him, while debating if he should enter the frigid space. After all, he hadn't stepped foot in one since before the Great Fall. His hate for the species and what happened the last time he ventured in one hindered any desire for him to do so, until now.

Now, the Plant felt strangely compelled to do so. He felt the pull of the childlike curiosity take over. Something he hadn't felt since he was small, when he actually tolerated humans for the years that he and Vash lived on the ship with Rem.

"No I can't! This is wrong," Knives said with resolve as he slammed his right fist up against the glass. He had hated their kind for 130 years. It just couldn't be possible for him to change his views so rapidly. But still, the incessant drive to annihilate was no longer there, nor did he feel the deep-rooted hatred. It had diminished significantly over the past weeks because of what Vash and his pets had shown him. He even saved the life of one less than an hour before.

However, even though he saved one, that didn't mean he was ready to embrace them like his twin had. After all, humans were worthless creatures that only strived for self-preservation. They didn't care about his brethren. They only cared about the power flowing to their webs.

"Wait… that isn't exactly true, either," he whispered.

The platinum blonde figured that out by observing them. They didn't know about his sisters in the containment spheres. The only ones who knew were in Vash's inner circle. And hadn't they relieved the burden from his sisters on the ship by shutting power off to the unused areas. Not to mention, the Doc put his trust in him by asking for help with the plant's efficiency. That, alone, saved their output by at least twenty percent.

But how could they put their trust in him? It just didn't make sense, he was the real reason Vash became an outlaw and they should have shunned him for it, but they didn't. For the most part, they all treated him with respect and gave him something that he never thought would be possible coming from humans, companionship. But, how could they respect him and treat him as a friend, especially with horrendous acts of violence he had administered over the years? Including all of the brutal deaths, committed either by his very own hands or through his pawns.

After all, wasn't he the killer of millions?

'Perhaps, Steve was right. I am a monster,' he thought before realizing that he was no longer alone.

Once the elevator doors opened, McKenna stepped into the darkened room as her gaze scanned the area looking for the tall and probably brooding Plant. An instant later, she found him standing up against the glass, looking out into the lighted space of the chamber. His rigid form cast in shadows, while the artificial light outlined his perfect physique in incandescence. If she didn't know any better, the redhead would have sworn that he was oblivious to her presence. She simply stood at the room's entrance waiting for him to acknowledge her, to tell her to go away. But, he didn't. He just stood there without saying a word and continued to keep his gaze on the vast openness of the chamber. Building up her courage, Mac breathed out deeply and prepared to walk to the man, until he decided to break the silence.

"You know… when I was little, I used to go into a chamber just like this," he told her with a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued to stare straight ahead. "I would spend hours walking through the slumbering masses, wondering about them, their lives."

"Why did you stop?" McKenna wondered as she walked up to stand next to him.

"I realized just how disgusting your kind was," he replied tersely. Then after a short pause, he coldly asked, "Why are you here?"

"I… ahhh… I came to see if you were all right," she started before turning so she could look at his profile. "And to… thank you."

"For what, woman?" he bit out.

"For saving Tommy, he would have died if you wouldn't have done whatever it was you did."

"Don't thank me, yet. I will just end up terminating his life, anyway," he said with a pained voice, while trying to show irritation.

"I don't believe you," she quietly replied as she brought her left hand up and lightly touched his right arm.

"Woman, don't irritate me," he growled as he looked down to her. "If I say I'm going to do something then I _will_ do it!"

"No Knives, how can to say that? You saved that little boy's life…" she began before he cut her off.

"No McKenna, I'm a cold-blooded killer! I have killed literally millions of your kind," Knives seethed as he tore her hand off of his arm and turned to hover over her. "You should be afraid of me. I am a monster…" he added maliciously as he grabbed her forearms and moved her so that she was sandwiched between the glass and his body.

"You're not a monster… and I…I'm not afraid of you," she whispered as she looked up to his ice-blue eyes.

"Then I shall make sure that you are…" he hissed, lifting her up by the arms to bring her eye level. He then leaned into her as he brought his forehead to hers and stared into her wide eyes. _'Ready to see just what kind of monster I really am,'_ he added telepathically before the onslaught of images was sent to her.

Images of his past, snippets of memories that molded him into what he was today. All beginning on a ship, similar to the one they were on now, and of the crew. Joey, Rowan, Mary, and…

A woman with long black hair, warm brown eyes, and twinkling laughter… Rem.

A large man with a short temper and a heavy hand… Steve.

The events came next flashing into her mind...

The beatings Steve would initiate and all of his malicious comments aimed toward Vash and himself.

Young Vash free floating and crying, while saying that Steve hated them because they weren't human. A voice, Knives' voice, telling him to be patient, meaning that they would soon be free of the wary glances and the crew's uneasiness.

A vision of a butterfly caught in a spider's web and Vash's hand reaching to free the captive until his hand reached out to crush the spider. The boy's fight and Rem's stirring words.

The time Steve caught him 'trespassing' in the cold-sleep chamber and the subsequent beating. The memory clouding over as the brute stalked him while undoing his pants. The faint murmurings of how it was time to show him the dominate species as the image faded to black. Waking up in unbearable pain, bleeding, and broken.

His blinding hatred taking root resulting in revenge…

Mary accusing Steve of raping her, Joey passing judgment on the bastard, sentencing him to be cryogenically frozen, permanently, thanks to his alterations of the chamber.

Vash, Rem, and he finding out Rowan had gone insane and shot Mary, killing her. Rowan's ranting and accusing him of the conspiracy, before the scared man pointed the gun at his forehead. Rem stepping in front of the laser, while saying that no one had the right to take the life of another right before the storage room's doors rushed opened. Rowan, along with Mary's lifeless body, was sucked out into space.

Him walking up to Joey saying that he agreed with his actions right before he shot and killed him. Then when he entered the altered course into the ship's main computer, causing the Great Fall.

Rem telling Vash to take care of Knives before the pod doors shut.

Their escape in the pod and watching as their ship exploded and the other ships' thrusters kicked in.

Vash's hysterics.

The twelve years of wandering the wasteland, while disagreeing on their points of view.

Locating the Plant ship, the only one he meant to save. The one needed to create his Eden.

Creating the long colts and showing Vash their destructive secret, the angel arm.

Their life altering disagreement about the human's rights, their struggle, him getting shot, and their separation.

His years of loneliness as the anger grew as well as his skills.

Decades later, him entering the Third City of July, while seeking out Rem's last relative and killing him. Vash walking into the dead man's office, immediately seeing his long lost brother. Their preceding argument before Vash pulled out the colts and then a gunshot. Vash's arm being shot off before he triggered the angel arm…

Ultimately destroying July.

Acquiring Legato and replacing his left arm with Vash's severed one.

Legato recruiting the Gung-Ho Guns and having them go after Vash.

The destruction of Augusta.

All of the disappearances and deserted cities.

The death of Nicholas D. Wolfwood.

Ordering Legato's death by his brother's own hand.

Their final showdown.

McKenna received the timeline with a vivid clarity, almost as if she were there, watching the events unfold as an outside spectator. But, she didn't just receive his memories. She also received his feelings associated with each occurrence, the hurt, the anger, the sense of betrayal, and the loneliness.

All of it overwhelming her senses as she took it all in and the resulting shock blatantly apparent as her hazel orbs glazed over and her complexion became sickly. Her shallow breaths laboring through her parted mouth, barely registering that the horrific scenes were over and he that was talking inside of her head.

'_I did all of that. I told you spider that I was a monster,'_ Knives vehemently whispered to her internally as he released his hold. He simply let her slide down the glass partition before she passed out, laying on the cold metal floor. With a sigh, the platinum blonde looked to her fallen form for a moment before turning and striding to the exit. He then set his cold-blue eyes on her again before entering the elevator and frowning. With another sigh, he opened the link with his twin and told him where to retrieve her.

* * *

.

YAAAY! It's Friday! I love Fridays… they are my I'm not doing a thing, but update and read fanfiction after work days! (Well, for the most part.)

I hope the timeline turned out A-okay. I tweaked it a smidge to work with the story. (Basically the part where Knives initiates the accusation of rape… In the anime he starts it before the butterfly/spider scene and I kinda left out the encounter.) Oh' and I wanted it to read 'choppy.' I hoped it worked. And can I just tell you that reworking fragmented sentences is a real pain in the butt! I'm glad I'm an accountant!

Oooooh Wheeee… Have I told you guys that you are the greatest yet? 18 reviews since last update! I am so overwhelmed that I don't even know where to begin…

Aine exclaims ecstatically, "You all ROCK!"

Oh' and I did have a couple of questions to answer….

Sunsilver: Hmmm…. Would that be like duck season? No rabbit season! Duck season! (Gotta love Bugs Bunny) Well, we will just have to wait and see! _wink ;o)_

MacxKnives: Yoh's girl perhaps?

HentaiChibisAttack: (aka: Kage no ni yoru) Don't worry, I won't post anything over lime here (at least I hope not). I'll post the 'icky' parts on mediaminer! Heee… (Sorry I missed this last week)

Eriklich: Would you believe Knives? Of course he could freeze her into place and tell her to trust him or else! Hmmm… not a bad idea!

I think I got all of the questions, but we are talking about me and I'm sure the some-timers is kicking in again!

Have a GREAT WEEK and HAPPY BELATED ST. PATTY'S DAY!

Gotta wish it, I'm Irish (mostly) and my pen name is the Celtic Goddess of Love after all!

Kisses

Aine


	28. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 28: Painful Memories

"Knives, what did you do to her?" Vash growled as he strode up the hill in the rec room and stood before his brother.

"Don't worry brother, I didn't hurt her," he quietly murmured, continuing to stare out into the openness.

"Well, what happened? She has been unconscious since yesterday," he asked, while sitting down next to his brother and matching his reclining form by leaning up against the towering tree. However, Knives refused to reply as he continued to stare straight ahead. After a few unnerving moments, Vash started internally pleading to his brother, "_Please Knives, talk to me."_

"_No."_

"_Why not? This is my fourth time trying to get you to open up about this. I just want to help you!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Why can't you?"_

"_**Because, damn it!"**_

"_Knives, I have been worried sick about this, about you… and I'm not leaving your side until you open up. You know I can feel the turmoil."_

"_Vash…" _Knives warned, meaning that he was getting tired of his brother's persistence

"_At least tell me why she has been unconscious for so long!"_

Knives closed his eyes as he brought his hands up to his face and rubbed in frustration. How could he tell his brother what he did to the human without revealing the past to him? He couldn't. Once he told him that he sent his memories to McKenna, Vash would instantly want to know what he sent and why he had shown her.

He didn't even know why he had shown her. He could only surmise that he did it because he was getting too close to the human and it bothered him. Knives didn't want to become attached to anything, especially something from a subservient class. So, he decided to break the connection they shared before it became too strong. And the only way he knew how to effectively do that was to show her exactly what he was…

A monster.

So, he sent the images to McKenna. Everything from his past and now that she knew what he had done she should despise him, loathe him, effectively severing the attraction that she had for him. The older twin should have been glad that it was over, but, ironically, he wasn't. It hurt knowing that the woman would hate him now. He didn't expect to feel so empty inside. Actually, he didn't expect to feel at all.

Knives knew that he needed to tell his brother and that worried him. How would Vash react once he found out what Steve had done to him so long ago? Would he loathe him as well, knowing that his brother was violated in such a degrading way? However, he also knew that he couldn't avoid the inevitable. Besides, Vash deserved to know.

Breathing in deeply, he lowered his hands to his bent knees. On the exhale, he opened his ice-blue eyes and looked to his brother. Once meeting his brother's pain filled aqua orbs, he whispered, "She has been unconscious because I overloaded her brain with images."

"Images? Vash began, furrowing his brow as confusion took over. "Images of what, Knives?"

"Everything," he sighed, looking to the ground in between his bent legs. "I showed her everything that happened in the past. Everything I did and…"

"And?"

"_What happened to me…"_ he mentally whispered as he ran his right hand through his hair and glanced over to his brother before returning to his original position.

"I don't understand?" Vash muttered as he scratched the back of his head. "What happened to you?"

With another sigh, Knives asked Vash if he was sure he wanted to know. When he said that he was, the platinum blonde sent him the same memories that he sent McKenna. The pain filled memories, some that Vash already knew about and some that he… didn't.

Vash sat there in utter shock as the reflections were fed to him. When the barrage was finally over, he just sat there with his elbows resting on his knees while he cradled his head in his hands. Trying to digest everything that happened to his twin and he didn't realized how much pain his brother had to endure until that moment.

'No wonder he hated humans so much,' Vash thought to himself while the pictures of Steve continued to flash in his mind. He couldn't believe all of the vicious things that the bastard had done to his twin. The beatings, alone, were ten times worse and when he recalled the time in the cold sleep chamber, a cold shiver ran down his spine. The son of a bitch molested Knives, his own twin, while saying that he was doing it to show dominance.

"Christ," Vash muttered to himself as he raised his head and looked over at his brother, who was still staring intently at the ground. He felt the anxiety rolling off of his brother and new that the confession troubled him greatly. Although, the younger sibling didn't understand why he didn't tell him, tell Rem. If he would have, would there have been a different outcome?

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vash quietly asked as he ran a hand through his shoulder length locks. "Why Knives?"

"How could I?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm your brother damn it!" he bit out angrily, realizing that the whole thing really pissed him off. After all, something horrendous happened to his brother and he didn't trust him enough to tell him?

"I mean… I was too afraid… to tell you…" he replied, whispering the last three words.

"Afraid! You're fucking kidding me, right?" Vash spat as he stood and started to pace in front of the tree. "Knives… you should have told me, told Rem. You know damn well she would have made sure he was punished for what he did to you. God, she thought of us as her own, for Christ sake!"

"No Vash, you don't get it!" Knives replied angrily as he stood as well. "That fucking bastard humiliated me and _I_ needed to take care of him. Not Rem… _Me_!"

"But Rowan and Mary, they had nothing to do with it. They even liked us!"

"I used them to get back at Steve, nothing more, nothing less. How was I supposed to know that Rowan would go crazy?" Knives replied defensively. "I honestly didn't plan that, but when it happened and he pointed the gun at me, something snapped and I went with it."

"God Knives, I'm your brother…" he muttered as the sadness took over, causing his eyes to glaze over with unshed tears. After stopping the pacing and facing his brother, he added, "You should've told me. I would have been there for you…"

"I was too ashamed to tell you," Knives revealed to him as he felt tears pricking his own eyes. Then as he lowered his head in shame, he telepathically added, _"I didn't want you to think I was unworthy,"_

"I would never think that, you're my brother and I love you, Knives," Vash said with conviction before he walked up to his bother and enveloped him in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry Vash," he replied quietly after a moment as the tears started to flow freely down his cheeks. He then pulled away from his brother and wiped the wetness from his face. "Ya' know… I haven't cried since the first time you shot me."

"Well… they say that tears help cleanse the soul, brother," Vash pointed out with a small smile.

"Perhaps," Knives simply said before stating that he wanted to be alone for awhile.

"All right, but I do have one question," Vash said before he took his leave.

"What is it?"

"Why did you show red?"

Knives stood in silence, while contemplating the question for a moment. He still wasn't exactly sure why and knew that he would spend quite a bit of time analyzing the situation. Then with a sigh, he replied, "I'm not quite certain…"

Vash stared at his brother a saw the confusion in his eyes and realized that the little redhead had somehow affected is twin. His smile became a little brighter as he told him that it was okay not to know and that he if he wanted to talk about it, all he had to do was ask. He then slowly turned to head down the hill.

* * *

.

Milly's baby-blue eyes intently watched over the redhead, hoping to see a sign of her friend waking. Unfortunately, twenty-four hours had passed since the incident and it worried her greatly knowing that her friend hadn't shown any signs of improvement. Since Knives hadn't talked to his brother about the situation as of yet, they weren't even sure what exactly happened. However, the Doc did run some tests on McKenna and said that the scan came back reflecting some erratic brainwaves. Almost as if Knives had entered her mind and caused the distress. Unfortunately, without knowing exactly what he did, they didn't know how, or even if, they could treat her. The Doc advised to keep the young doctor comfortable and hope that she would come out of it in time. Therefore, they decided to move her from the infirmary to her own quarters. So, the insurance girls, Vash, and even Jessica could keep her surrounded with familiarity and take turns watching over her.

'But why would Mr. Knives do that?' Milly thought as she rose from the chair, beside the redhead's bed, and walked out into the living area. She glanced over to the couch and saw her partner lying upon it, trying to catch a couple hours of much needed sleep. "Finally sleeping," she whispered, realizing that Meryl hadn't slept, at all, since waking Monday morning. "Neither has Mr. Vash," she mumbled before heading over to the kitchen to make some tea.

A few minutes later, the big-girl, with cup in tow, started to head back to McKenna's room so she could continue watching over her charge. However, the door opening stopped her in her tracks as she turned her attention to the entrance and saw Vash wearily walk through. "Mr. Vash you look awful. Did you talk to your brother?"

"Hey big-girl," he responded with a small smile as he walked up to the statuesque beauty. "Yeah, he finally opened up to me and said that he didn't do anything to red other than send her some images."

"Gee… you mean like pictures? I didn't know he owned a camera?"

"Not those kind of images. He mentally sent his memories to her."

"Oh… well, what wrong with her then?" she asked as they both headed back to Mac's room.

"Sensory overload, I guess you could call it," he muttered before he looked down upon the unconscious woman. "It looks like she has some of her color back."

"Yeah, it sure does, maybe she will wake soon," Milly hopefully replied as she looked up to the blonde man and saw his guilt ridden expression. "Ummm… Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that this wasn't your fault, right?"

"I know," he sighed before rubbing his eyes with his hands before bringing his attention to the big-girl. "I still feel guilty, though. He's my brother and I should have been there for him and I wasn't."

"For what Mr. Vash? You are always there for him…" she curiously wondered as sat on the edge of the bed and motioned for Vash to sit in the unoccupied chair.

"Well, he sent pictures of his past to red here instead of me. Things that happened to him that I had no idea about, things that made him hate humanity," he whispered sadly as he leaned forward in the chair and rested his forearms on his thighs. "He said that he was too ashamed to tell Rem and me. So, he let it all fester inside causing the burning hatred. I just can't help but think that if he would have told me, then things could have turned out much differently."

"But Mr. Vash… it's in the past and there's no use in crying over spilt milk… or was it whiskey or maybe tea… hmmm… Anyhow, you can't undo it. So, there's no use in worrying about it now, right!" she lightly scolded before adding with a big smile, "Besides, you're here for your brother now and that's more important! So, you can help him open his heart and learn to love again, especially since no one has a bigger heart than you, Mr. Vash!"

"I don't know Milly, I think you have me beat," he replied with a small smile. "I think your heart his much bigger than mine."

"Nah, I don't know about that…" she said with a small giggle while observing as the handsome blonde stifled a yawn. "Why don't you go and lay down for a spell. You sure look like you could use a nap!"

"Are you sure?"

"Sure am! Besides, Sempai would probably sleep better knowing that you were near by."

"Okay big-girl, but if anything changes with red, please wake me," he said as he rose from the chair and headed back into the living room.

"Sure will Mr. Vash!" she chirped to his retreating figure as she moved to sit in the once occupied chair.

"Man… if she ever realizes just how smart really she is… oooh scary thought," he mumbled to himself as he walked over to the living area and sat on the couch next to his short-girl. With a small smile, he let his gaze wander over her lovely appearance and sighed before he reached out and lightly caressed her ankle.

"Mmm… Vash?"

"Shhh… go to sleep."

"Gee… that sounds familiar," Meryl whispered as she opened her weary eyes and smiled at the gunman. "You said that to me in the truck, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I did, didn't I," he replied as his smiled brightened, while recalling the very pleasant memory. "I'm definitely glad you didn't listen to me, short-girl."

"Yeah, I bet you are," she replied dryly, while sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after three, I suppose."

"That's all."

"Yeah," he mumbled, trying to stifle another yawn.

"Oh Vash, you're exhausted. Why don't you lie down and I'll go fix you some tea," Meryl softly ordered as she started to rise from the couch.

"That's okay, Meryl," he replied, while grabbing her left hand and pulled her to him. "I just need a little nap with my insurance girl, is all," the exhausted man declared as he started lay sideways against the back of the couch, bringing Meryl with him. He then wrapped his arms around her as she moved her right one around his waist while nuzzling into his chest and shoulder.

"Ummm… Vash?" Meryl asked as she brought her left hand up to play with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmmm…"

"Is… your brother okay?"

"Ya' know… I really think is…" he replied slowly as a small smile graced his lips.

"I'm glad," she whispered before asking, "Did he say anything about McKenna?"

"He did and he said that he didn't hurt her."

"Thank God. Do you think she'll wake soon?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Good," she whispered before yawning, "What…"

"Meryl… I'll tell you everything later, but for now let's sleep, Angel," Vash interrupted before lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Kay," she drowsily replied before letting sleep reclaim her with Vash immediately following there after.

* * *

.

"Uuuugh… my head" McKenna moaned as she placed her left hand on her head and slowly sat up in her bed. Once the acute pain in her head became bearable, she tentatively opened her eyes and let her gaze wander around the familiar space. She realized that she was in her room and that she wasn't alone. Milly was sitting next to her staring at her curiously. "Milly, what's going on?"

"Oh Miss. Mac, I'm so glad you're awake!" the big-girl excitedly chirped. "We've been so worried. Ya' know you've been unconscious since yesterday morning."

"What?"

"Gee… don't you remember?"

"Aaaah… No," she replied as confusion mixed with the throbbing pain in her head. "Why does my head hurt so much?"

"Oh here," Milly said as she picked up two tablets and a glass from the nightstand and handed them to the redhead. "Mr. Doc said that you would probably need these when you woke up."

"Thank you," she mumbled before she took the medication. "God, I feel like shit," she added mostly to herself as she handed the glass back to the tall brunette.

"What do you remember, Miss Mac?"

"Well…" she started as she closed her eyes and rubbed them before opening them back up and reached for her glasses on the nightstand. Once she had them in place she added, "Ummm… I remember, Tommy… Oh, is he okay?"

"Yep, he sure is!" she exclaimed with a big smile. "Do you remember anything after that?"'

"Ummm… I faintly recall going up to the cold sleep chamber… but…" she trailed off as she furrowed her brow in frustration. "I…I don't know…"

"Hmmm… let me get Mr. Vash and Sempai and they can help fill you in," Milly quietly spoke as she rose from the chair. "Miss Mac, can I get you anything?"

"Actually, I just want to take a shower," she groaned as she rolled out of bed and headed over to her dresser to pull out some clean underclothes.

"Okie dokie, I'll go and wake them while you're showering, then."

"Where are they?" she asked while she stepped over to the closet and pulled out a soft green scoop neck tee shirt and a pair of loose fitting khakis.

"Oh they've been sleeping on your couch for about an hour now."

Thirty minutes later, Mac found herself standing in her bathroom drying her hair, while still trying to figure out what exactly happened and why she had been asleep for so long. With a sigh, she flipped her head over and winced as a sharp pain shot through her head from the sudden motion.

'_I told you spider that I was a monster.'_

'That sentence…' she thought as it all came flooding back to her. She remembered meeting Knives in the cold sleep chamber, him pushing her up against the glass with his body, and then the memories, his memories… all of the horrible things that happened to him.

"Oh Knives," she sobbed, dropping the hair dryer as she crumbled to the floor. She remembered everything. It all came flooding back to her as she simply sat there with her legs folded underneath her. With her hands cupping her face, she cried.

She cried for the little boy who became the killer of millions all because of one man. And she cried for the man who never knew that there could be so much more for him other than coldness and disdain. Her tears fell for him in currents until she heard someone knocking on the door. A moment later, a very concerned insurance girl called out to her.

"McKenna can I come in, are you okay?" Meryl asked through the door.

"Ahhh… yeah, hold on a minute," she quickly replied as she stood and hastily wiped the tears away from her eyes. She then grabbed her glasses from the counter and opened the door. There before her were the two insurance girls who ushered her out into the living area where Vash, the Doc, and Jessica stood, eagerly waiting for confirmation that she was okay.

"How do you feel?" the Doc ask as he walked up her.

"My head hurts like I have a really bad hangover, but other than that I'm fine," she replied as she ran her hand through her damp hair.

"Well, I still want to check you out, just in case," Doc calmly stated before adding, "Shall we head over to the infirmary?"

"Okay Doc, let me go and get my shoes," she quietly agreed before she went to grab her loafers from her bedroom.

Twenty minutes later, Mac was given a clean bill of health from the Doc and was sitting in the white chair while everyone else anxiously looked at her.

"Hey, red?" Vash started, breaking the tension, as he pulled away from Jessica, who was clinging on his arm. Then as he sat on a stool right next to her, he continued, "Are you okay? We heard you crying in the bathroom..."

"I guess so, I… ahhh… I finally remembered what your brother sent me and… oh God… It was horrible…" she answered with tears in her eyes as the last part came out a mere whisper. Vash just told her it was going to be okay before he rose from his seat and pulled the redhead into his chest, letting her cry.

Once her tears lessened, she pulled away from the handsome blonde and replied with a quiet 'thank you' before removing her glasses and wiping them off with her shirt. Once she had them back in place, she gave everyone a small smile.

"Oh Mac, are you sure you are all right?" Jessica asked as she stepped back up to Vash and linked her left arm with his right, which caused the shorter insurance girl to roll her eyes. "I mean with what he did to you and all."

"But, he didn't do anything… not really," she replied using a defensive tone as she looked at the green eyed woman. "He just sent me his memories… his tragic past," she softly added before she brought her gaze up to Vash's aqua blues and asked, "Mr. Vash where's Knives now?"

"Well, he hasn't left the rec room since yesterday afternoon," he said, while pulling away from Jessica again and walking over to stand behind the two insurance girls. "Why?" he asked, while watching as Mac hopped down from the chair and saw the sorrow etched all over her face.

"I…I want to go and see him is all."

"Are you sure, McKenna?" Meryl asked as she stepped up to her friend and grabbed her hand. "I mean… you've only been awake for about an hour."

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied with a reassuring squeeze to Meryl's hand before letting it go. Then with a deep and calming breath, she quickly walked out the infirmary doors.

"Vash shouldn't we follow…" the short-girl stammered as she started to follow the young doctor.

"Oh no… you don't," he muttered, while grabbing the back of Meryl's shirt and pulling her to him.

"But Vash…" she groused, trying to pull away from him.

"No, short-girl… this is something red needs to do and on her own," Vash advised as he turned her around and placed his hands on her shoulders. Meryl looked up to him in confusion and saw a pleading look crossing his features. As comprehension over the entire situation dawned on her, she gave him a small smile and nodded her head in agreement. Then with a hint of mischief in his voice, he let go of her shoulders and said, "Besides, you can't go insurance girl."

"And pray tell why not?"

"Because I'm getting hungry and only you can fill me up," he replied cheekily as he moved his eyebrows up and down.

"Ugh… whatever," she muttered, while rolling her eyes.

"Or… is it a hunger were I fill _you_ up, short-girl!" he supplied in a husky tone that made Meryl blush in embarrassment.

That is, until she realized who else was in the room with them. The petite woman quickly glanced over to Jessica and saw that she was extremely displeased. Becoming very irritated with the whole thing, she quickly took it out on Vash by punching him upside the head while calling him a perverted pea-brained idiot. Then in a huff, she stormed out of the med ward still berating the gunman over his lack of impropriety.

"Mr. Vash, haven't you learned yet not to tease Sempai like that, especially in front of others?" Milly scolded as she left the ward to follow her friend and partner.

'Shit,' Vash thought, realizing that he said that in front of Jessica and the Doc. He looked back to the two and saw that the Doc was shaking his head while Jessica looked very unhappy. Feigning ignorance, the outlaw scratched the back of his head and started to laugh goofily, while saying, "Geeez… I guess they can't take a joke, huh?"

"Oh Vash, you're so funny!" Jessica giggled as she bounded up to him and wrapped her hands around his arm. "Come on, I'll fix you dinner and then we can go over the last minute details for your party tomorrow night," she excitedly added, pulling him out of the infirmary while the Doc continued to shake his head before following the two out.

* * *

.

Apprehension became the predominant feeling running rampant through the redhead's body as she walked into the rec room. She had realized two important things after she started her search for the fairer looking twin. One, she had absolutely no idea as to how she should handle the man that she was searching for and, two, he probably didn't want anything to do with her. After all, Knives had made that abundantly clear the day before when he sent the images to her. However, she also noticed that there was something else flowing through her head about the man she was seeking. Something else about him that he sent, besides the disturbing images of death and despair…

It was the loneliness.

'He has been alone for over 100 years,' McKenna thought to herself as she climbed up a hill before coming to a complete stop. There he was, leaning against the tall oak tree with his knees bent and spread apart, while his arms hung loosely over them.

Knives felt her the moment she stepped into the space. Her anxious behavior serving as a beacon as he noted how it became stronger as the moments passed and she made her way closer to his location. It was as if the feeling was guiding her to him.

"But why is she here?" Knives wondered as he contemplated the situation. She should have been scared off by the things that he had done and was capable off. But, what he couldn't understand was that, afraid or not, she was on her way looking for him and was about to climb the hill…

A moment later, he saw her… really saw her. The way her unbound hair was shimmering the artificial sunlight, like it was on fire, and how the light breeze made it dance merrily about her face and shoulders. It was quite an intriguing sight. However, Knives noticed not as captivating as her tear-filled eyes. The glistening hazel orbs looked almost green as her tears started to fall from them. 'Tears?' he questioned to himself as he continued to stare at the woman before him. 'She couldn't be crying for me, could she?'

However, before he could completely analyze the situation or even enter her mind to find the answers, he heard her whisper his name. The very next instant, the redhead flew up the hill and fell to her knees directly in front of him. Then in a fluid motion, Mac slipped between his bent knees, while laying her head on his chest and wrapping her arms around his waist.

'What the hell?' he thought before his mind actually registered what was happening. She was holding him and offering him comfort, but why? Assuming it was pity, Knives roughly brought his hands to her shoulders and started to push her away until he heard her quietly say 'please don't.' Keeping his hands on her, the Plant vehemently spat, "I don't need your pity woman!"

"That's good, because I'm not offering you any," she replied back with a broken chuckle.

"Then what in the hell are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

"I'm offering you my friendship, Knives," McKenna said with a small smile as she lifted her head and looked into his confused eyes. She then laid her head back on his chest and added, "And friends offer one another support."

The platinum blonde just sat there in silence, not entirely certain what he should do. Should he accept what she was offering and return the gesture? Could he? He looked down to her and realized that she didn't think that he was a monster and wanted him as a friend, even with what he had done in the past…

Closing his eyes, he tentatively slid his hands to her back and returned the embrace, silently accepting her offer of friendship.

* * *

.

YAAAY! Another Friday!

Sorry, I have to keep my little chat to a minimum today, I have the mother in law (and brother & sister) here and I have to spend some quality time! Yippeee… Actually they're pretty cool and besides they just drove in from New Hampshire to visit (about a 13 hour drive.)

Any who… Thank you yet again for the **AMAZING** reviews! I feel loved!

Until next update!

Big Kisses,

Aine

XOXOXO

Oh' and….

Happy Easter Bunny Day!


	29. A Little Jealously Never Hurts

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 29: A Little Jealously Never Hurt

"Sempai, where are you?" Milly loudly questioned as she returned their living quarters after dropping off her overnight bag at McKenna's.

"I'm back here, Milly," the raven-haired woman called out from her bedroom. Where she had been for the past half an hour preparing for the evening's 'other' festivities. Tonight was the night. The twins' birthday party and the night that she planned on having Vash spend the night with her.

If she didn't chicken out…

Taking inventory of the room, the petite woman stepped up to bed and inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the freshly washed linens and sighed. 'No down,' she thought, deciding to turn down the bed. She pulled the sheets and comforter back and re-fluffed the pillows (for the fifth time) and stood back and smiled. "Yes, much better," she said to herself as Milly walked into her room.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Oh just… ummm… making the bed," Meryl laughed nervously as her cheeks tinged pink from embarrassment.

"Getting ready for Mr. Vash, huh?"

"Milly… I haven't decided yet…" she sighed as she turned to look at her friend and saw her warm smile. "I… ahhh… I guess I'm afraid."

"That's understandable, Meryl," the big-girl started as she looked around the room and noticed one thing missing. "This is a big step, after all, for the both of you. But, remember, if you're not ready then you don't have to do it. I'm sure Mr. Vash will understand."

"I know…"

"Besides, he doesn't even know you're doing this. If you don't want to then you don't have to!" she added with a big smile. "So, enjoy the evening and don't worry about it!"

"Ya' know you're right!" Meryl replied, matching the smile of her partner. "Does the room look okay to you?"

"Sure does, Sempai! You're missing one thing, though," Milly chirped as she quickly left the bedroom and came back a minute later with some candles. With a broad grin, she proceeded to place them vicariously about the room while saying that they were for the mood. And if she decided to have Mr. Vash over, then all she needed to do was light them.

"Oh Milly… you think of everything," Meryl said with a small laugh before saying that she wanted to check her appearance one more time before heading to the bathroom.

Once there, she looked into the mirror and lightly ran her fingers through her cropped hair for the extra body, before spraying the tendrils to keep them in place. Setting the hairspray down, she grabbed her lip gloss and added a little to her lips before pressing them together to even out the shine. Happy with the outcome, she decided to run her hands down her bare legs, one more time, to check for any missed stubble. Finding none, she picked up her lavender lotion (Vash's proclaimed favorite) and smoothed it over her limbs, making sure that every inch of her supple body was soft, scented, and ready for is touch, his caress… just in case. With a sigh, Meryl looked at her reflection one more time before picking up her silver beaded clutch purse and leaving the bathroom. She headed out into the living area where she saw Milly standing and waiting patiently for her.

"Oh Meryl, you really do look lovely," Milly declared with a big smile.

Meryl was the epitome of loveliness. Her hair was shining, like the blackest onyx, and her skin glowing with an inner light. The sleeveless dress she wore, a sheath of soft periwinkle, fit her perfectly. The straps were thin at her shoulders, thickening as they progressed down her chest until meeting in the shape of a 'V' at her bosom. The outfit daringly showed off the creamy expanse of her chest and the swell of her full breasts. While the through the torso, it hung to her curves as its skirt fell freely to just above her knees, flowing merrily as she walked.

"Thank you, Milly! Do you think Vash will like how I look?" Meryl asked as she slipped on her matching opened toed mules to complete the look.

"Are you kidding, he's gonna love how you look, Sempai!"

"I hope so," Meryl muttered as she picked up one of the presents off of the table, while Milly grabbed the other one. Then heading out the door to go to the party in the main galley, she asked, "So, where's McKenna?"

"Oh, she had a last minute patient and just started getting ready when I dropped my stuff off," Milly supplied, while waiting for the elevator.

"She's going to wear the new outfit that she just bought, isn't she?" Meryl wondered as they both stepped through the doorway and she hit the down button.

"Gee… I hope so. It really did look nice on her," she said as a slightly confused expression took shape on her lovely face.

"What wrong, Milly?"

"Well… Miss. Mac always says that she's not pretty and pudgy and… that's not true at all…"

"I know…" the shorter insurance girl said with a sigh. "She just needs a confidence booster, especially after what that idiot ex-fiancé did to her."

"Yeah, she sure does, Sempai! Ya' know I have a feeling that she's gonna get some confidence tonight," she happily declared before adding, "I bet she has all the men asking her to dance."

"Oh yeah? And what about you?"

"What about me?" Milly inquired as the elevator doors opened and they started to walk down the corridor.

"You're going to definitely add to your long list of admirers tonight," Meryl answered with a laugh, while glancing over at the best friend. She was dressed in a scoop necked shirt the color of ripe peaches and a pair of taupe colored dress slacks.

"You're really funny, Meryl!" Milly giggled before adding that Mr. Vash had better be careful because Meryl's list was going to increase as well. Also, that she knew he was definitely going to get jealous because of all of his competition tonight.

"Actually… Milly, that's not a bad idea," the petite beauty decided as she stopped outside of the entrance to the main galley.

"What's not a bad idea?" asked Milly, while stopping and turning back to her friend.

"Making him jealous," she clarified with a deviant grin. "After all, I had to put up with Jessica hanging all over him for the past month… so maybe it's time to let him know what it feels like."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sempai?"

"Oh… I'm not talking about anything extreme! I mean I just might actually dance with someone else is all," she said, while mentally waiving the whole thing off as doubt took over. Then turning a bit sad, she mumbled, "Besides, it's not like he's going to notice or anything…"

"Mr. Vash will notice, he always notices things."

"Maybe…" she started before shaking her head in doubt. "But, he will probably be too distracted by Jessica."

"Sempai…"

"What! It's true… isn't it?"

"Sempai…"

"Maybe… I'll just stay for about an hour and then…" she dejectedly muttered before Milly cut her off.

"Meryl Stryfe… that's enough! You are going to enjoy yourself, tonight and that's final!" the big-girl exclaimed before adding, "So come on!" And with that, she turned and entered the galley.

Giving herself a mental slap for such silly notions, Meryl plastered a smile on her face and followed her partner into the party.

* * *

.

When Jessica planned a party, she _really_ planned a party.

The first noticeable thing in the main galley was the vast array of color. It had been decked out with red and blue streamers that were intertwined with one another in spirals and floating along the ceiling in waves, while the ends cascaded down the walls intermittently. Next were the balloons of every shape and color, they were hung about the space sporadically in clusters, adding cheer and playfulness to the space. Then, finally, the giant banner with green lettering hung from the far wall, saying 'Happy Birthday Vash and Knives,' to complete the look.

Food and drink were also plentiful. A giant table, filled Vash's favorite foods, was sitting right out side of the doors to the kitchen, while on the opposite wall a table for the cake had been set up. The full bar was situated against the far wall, with three bartenders serving anything from pints of beer to the most elaborate of mixed concoctions.

Everything was well organized and planned with one thing in mind, to make Vash's party the best one he ever had. She had a tables covered in red linen strategically placed around the space leaving plenty of room for socializing and dancing for when the band started. She even planned the cutting of the cake and the opening of the presents at the beginning of the evening in order to have the festivities go unhitched as the alcohol began to flow freely.

The party officially started at 7:00pm with everyone singing 'Happy Birthday' to the twins (One singing along, while the other just leaned against the wall with his arms crossed) and the blowing out of the candles, 26 total, one for each decade that the Plants had been alive. Of course, Knives refused to blow any of them out, so, Vash happily said that he would make two wishes and proceeded to extinguish the candles. Once the cake had been cut, the bar was opened and the dishes set out to let people mingle while eating and drinking. Until it was time to open presents, which was scheduled to begin promptly at eight o'clock.

During that hour, Vash eagerly ate before deciding to socialize. With a glass of whiskey in hand, he walked around the space thanking everyone who came and told them that he hoped they were having a good time. Knives, however, who wasn't thrilled about the whole evening, ended up sitting with the insurance girls and observing the people around him. He couldn't wait until he could leave. But, unfortunately, he promised his brother that he would stay until they opened presents.

When eight o'clock rolled around, Jessica quickly pulled Vash over to the present table that was set up on the wall right next to the entrance. After getting everyone to quiet down, she happily announced that it was time for the twins to open their presents and asked Knives to join them. Of course, he ignored her and decided to stay seated until Vash contacted him and asked if he would rather open his gifts from where he was. He simply said yes and that he wanted to get it over with as quickly as possible so he could leave.

Not letting his brother ruin his good mood, the golden blonde told Jessica what Knives wanted and the woman in braids efficiently made alterations to her plans, by moving his presents in front of him. Once that was completed, she handed Vash his first present and excitedly told him that it was from her. With a big smile, he accepted the gift and proceeded to tear into the wrapping paper with a child like zeal. After opening the box, his face faltered momentarily at what was inside…

It was a red duster… exactly like the one she gave him a few months earlier.

Vash quickly covered up his uneasy expression by laughing goofily and saying that he really did look good in red before he told her thank you. She immediately replied with a squeal that resembled a 'your welcome' as she launched herself in his arms, making him drop the coat on the floor. Finally, untangling himself from her grasp, he started to open the other presents with reckless abandon.

Vash's haul was quite extensive, coupons for doughnuts, bottles of booze, hair gel, and a new headset that Max found for his digital audio player. And that was just to name a few. He even received a couple pieces of lost technology from the Doc that would help out if he needed to travel again. However, what he liked the most was what the insurance girls had made for him.

It was gun case made of the rarest of mahogany with brass hinges and a matching clasp lock. The high gloss of the slim rectangular container glinted in the artificial light and, when it was opened, the inside was lined with black satin and had form fitting spaces for his long colt, six bullets, and a reload cartridge.

When Vash opened the present he was in awe and continued to stare at the expensive gift until he was brought out of his stupor by Meryl asking him if he liked it. He immediately brought his tear filled eyes up to his insurance girl and told her yes before asking her how. She simply smiled and said that the Doc gave her the measurements and that Max had a lot of connections. She also told him that Knives got a matching one, only with a white satin lining for his black colt, where she quickly added a 'when you're ready to give the gun back to him.' He looked over to his brother and smiled brightly as he saw him run his fingers over his matching present. He then returned his attention back to Meryl and Milly, giving them both a big thank-you.

Thirty minutes later, the last present was opened and Jessica announced that it was time to really get the party hopping. She quickly motioned for the band to start and pulled Vash out onto the dance floor where others followed, quickly joining in.

* * *

."Gosh… Mr. Vash seems to be enjoying himself," Milly commented after she finished off her fourth gin and tonic. 

"Yeah… the party seems to be a _huge_ success," Meryl dryly retorted, while holding a glass to her lips.

"Welp… I'm ready for another!" the big-girl chirped, ignoring her partner's sarcastic tone and rising from the table. "Sempai, Mr. Knives, would you like something from the bar?"

"Sure why not," the short-girl mumbled right before slamming back the rest of her scotch.

"No… I do not," Knives stated as he rose from the table as well. "I have been here long enough and I can no longer handle the drunken antics of these subordinate creatures."

"But, don't you want to wait for Miss Mac?"

"Why would I want to do that?" he coldly asked.

"Well, isn't that why you have stayed an extra half hour after the presents were opened?" the big-girl asked back as she looked to the Plant with curiosity apparent on her lovely face.

"Hardly."

"Oh… okay," Milly added happily before she wished the platinum blonde a Happy Birthday and bidding him good night. Then without pausing, she headed over to the bar.

"Good night, Knives, and Happy Birthday," Meryl added with small smile.

"Thank you… Meryl. Good night," he quietly replied before heading toward the room's double doors.

Meryl watched his retreating form until he left the space and then searched the area for his twin. She didn't have to look long, since she figured that he was probably by the bar and, sure enough, he was. He was standing right next to it, wearing his trademark orange and green tie on his head and holding a glass filled with an amber color liquid (whiskey most likely) while talking animatedly with the Doc, Max, and, of course, Jessica.

"Figures," she mumbled to herself, while watching the clingy woman in braids overeagerly laugh at something Vash had said. She really was getting tired of all of it and didn't how much more she could take, even with Vash saying that he was going to tell Jessica the next day. Though, she was beginning to doubt if he was going to say anything, especially with the way he was ignoring her.

As a matter of fact, the only time he had said anything to her all day was when opened the present from her and Milly. And she assumed that the only reason why he said something then was because she initiated it. Besides, he was talking to the both of them, so, technically the conversation didn't even count. He hadn't even talked with her telepathically since the day Knives saved Tommy, which was over two days ago and, quite frankly, she missed it.

She missed him.

Unfortunately, she wasn't certain what she could do other than trust him, especially since she understood just how much pressure he had been under lately, but still…

"Damn it, he could at least talk to me," she growled under her breath as she started to become really agitated with the gunman. 'Maybe, I should just go over there and give him a piece of my mind,' she added internally as she prepared to push away from the table.

"Hi Miss Meryl, Do you mind if I sit here?" a handsome brunette with the expressive caramel colored eyes asked while smiling down at the lovely insurance girl.

"Hello Jason. No not at all, please have a seat," she said with a smile while thinking, 'Hmmm… maybe a taste of his own medicine wouldn't hurt.'

"You look absolutely stunning tonight," he exclaimed, sitting next to the petite beauty, while never taking his eyes off of her.

"Thank you," she whispered as she blushed prettily from the compliment. "You look very nice tonight, too," she observed, returning the compliment while noticing how the navy shirt and tan slacks accentuated his lean form.

"Here's your drink Sempai. Hello, Mr. Jason, are you having a good time?" Milly rushed, handing her partner a fresh drink before sitting back down. "Is Mr. Curt with you tonight?"

"Here sure is, Miss Milly. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he'll be over here now that your back," he replied with a wink and a smile.

"YAAAY… maybe he'll dance with me," the big-girl cheered.

"Oh, I'm sure he would just love that," Jason stated after taking a sip of his ale. He then turned his attention back to Meryl and asked, "So, do you think I could get you to dance with me, Miss Meryl?"

"That depends…"

"Oh yeah, on what?"

"On how sweet you ask me…" she flirtatiously supplied, while giving him a brilliant smile. He was about to reply until another presence appeared before the three.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" the redhead exclaimed as she set two presents and a bottle of wine on the table. "I got a call too go to the infirmary right before heading down here."

"Gee… I hope it wasn't anything serious…" Milly said with concern taking over.

"No, not really, just some stitches," she replied as the looked around the space. "Did Knives leave already?"

"Yeah, you just missed him," Meryl replied, while giving her friend a sympathetic smile.

"Oh… well…" McKenna started dejectedly before looking to her friends, which made her brightened up. "Well, I suppose I could give Mr. Vash his present and then run Knives' down to him in a little bit. After I have a drink, of course," she added with a wink before asking where Vash was.

"He's at the bar with Jessica," Meryl said with a bit of anger behind her words as she raised her glass, staring intently into the swirling liquid.

"Is everything okay, Meryl?" Mac asked after watching the short-girl take a healthy drink from her glass. "And what are you drinking?"

"Scotch," she simply replied after lowering her glass and sighing. She then looked up to the redhead and gave her a devious smile right before she raised her left hand to lightly touch Jason's shoulder. "Actually, everything is perfect. I have Jason here keeping me company and, as a matter of fact, he just asked me to dance. Are you ready, Jason?" she added as she brought her attention over to the man sitting to the right of her and smiled brightly.

"Sure am, Miss Meryl," he exclaimed happily as he rose from the table taking her hand in his, leading her to the dance floor.

"Oookay…" McKenna started as she watched the two head to the dance floor. "Milly, did I miss something?" she asked he taller woman who was also watching the two now dancing on the makeshift dance floor to the upbeat tune.

"Yeah, you sure did, Miss Mac," the big-girl replied as she brought her attention to her friend. "Meryl is upset because Mr. Vash hasn't talked to her all day and is now trying to make him jealous."

"Well ya' know what, I don't blame her a bit," she stated with her eyes gleaming mischievously. "She has been sitting on the back burner, patiently waiting for him for over a month now and has watched on as Jessica hung all over him. It's about time that she did something to get a little revenge, if you will."

"Gee… ya' think so Miss Mac?"

"Definitely," red replied with a smirk right before picking up the golden blonde's present, planning on heading on over to him. "As a matter of fact, I think I might want to add a little fuel to the fire. Milly would you like something from the bar?"

"Why sure I would!" she chirped excitedly right before she told Mac what she was drinking and that she couldn't wait to see the sparks fly.

* * *

.

Vash knew that once his brother left the party, all of the men circling the insurance girls would swoop in to try and capture their prey, like vultures. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything about it, because he felt obligated to stay with Jessica a little bit longer. After all, she spent a lot of time and energy on his party and snubbing her right away would hurt her badly. Besides, it was against his nature to do something like that.

So, he bided his time and watched his short-girl from afar, while trying to make it seem as if he was paying complete attention to the child-like woman who was gushing all over him. Jessica was really starting to annoy him with her attentions. It was getting to the point where it made him want the evening to progress rapidly, particularly, after noticing that Meryl wasn't having a very good time and was actually drinking. It really bothered him knowing that she was sad and all he wanted to do was go to her and make her smile. But, unfortunately, he couldn't do that, at least not yet.

The younger twin knew that if he went with in five feel of the raven-haired beauty that he would completely forget about the party. He would end up taking her someplace private, so, he could worship every inch of her magnificent body. Though, Vash was extremely tempted to do just that, especially when he saw what she was wearing. Meryl was absolutely gorgeous and the dress she wore was so alluring that his whole body was practically crying out in need. He couldn't wait to slowly strip the soft material off her shoulders while kissing every inch of her silky skin and he definitely planned on doing just that, later this evening…

Hopefully.

God, he really hoped so. He didn't know how much more he could take and watching the other men lustfully eyeing _his_ woman was about to drive him crazy. Then he saw his brother rise from his chair right before receiving a message from him, stating that he was leaving.

'Here we go,' Vash sarcastically thought as he felt his brother leave the space. Sure enough, no more the three minutes later someone walked up to his short-girl and asked to sit down. He knew immediately who it was. It was Jason and he didn't like that one bit. Then he saw it, the way she smiled back it him.

Was she flirting?

'No… I just imagined it,' the gunman internally convinced himself, while trying to shake off the disturbing thought. Needing help, he threw his head back as he downed the rest of his drink and turned to the bar to quickly get a refill. Once the glass was refilled, he turned back around and saw her delicate hand on his shoulder right before the brown haired man took her hand and led her onto the dance floor.

Growling in spite of himself, he watched as the two started to dance to the upbeat music, which got him some curious looks from two of the three standing with him, while Jessica looked pretty irritated. However, he didn't notice any of it, since he was too busy staring intently at the dance floor. He didn't like what he saw… not at all.

Meryl was being led around the dance floor by Jason, both smiling happily at one another. At first, their dancing seemed rather coy, until he saw him gently caress her shoulders while coming in close to whisper something in her ear. She quickly looked up to the taller man in shock before her eyes twinkled as she laughed gaily at whatever he had said to her.

Vash then noticed how the brunette placed his right hand on the small of her back as he twirled her around the floor. Shortly, after all of their inhibitions faded, Jason quickly closed the minuscule gap between them, making the dance all the more intimate. Their bodies molded together as Meryl wrapped her arms around his neck, while his hands were on her lower hips, slowly inching closer to her lovely backside.

Seething with pent up rage and obvious jealously, the golden blonde completely ignored the woman's idle chatter next to him as he roughly pulled out of her grasp. He was intending to interrupt the wanton display that only seemed to bother him, especially since there were other couples dancing just like them. However, just as he was about to create a scene, a present was thrust up into his face.

"Happy Birthday, Mr. Vash!" McKenna happily announced as she strategically placed the present in between him and the dance floor.

"Oh hey, red… ummm… thanks," he said, focusing on the red foiled paper. He took the present and hastily set it, along with his full glass, on the bar. Then without pausing, he started toward the dance floor, until he was stopped by someone grabbing his real arm.

"Where are you going, Mr. Vash?" McKenna asked feigning ignorance.

"I was headed to the dance floor," he grumbled, momentarily glancing at the redhead and seeing her curious expression. As his irritation rose to the surface, he bit out, "So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Why are you going alone?" Jessica asked as she moved to stand in front of the gunman, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yeah, just why _are_ you going alone?" McKenna rapidly interjected as she smirked over Jessica's perfect timing.

Vash just looked between the two and blinked. He wasn't sure what to say, especially with Jessica standing right there. He couldn't tell them that he was going out there to kick Jason's ass, even though that was exactly what he was intending on doing. Of course, he was going to throw Meryl over his shoulder afterward and leave the party. "Bloody hell," he mumbled, realizing that he was stuck and had to endure watching some S.O.B. feel up his girlfriend. With a sigh, he then said, "I'm not going anywhere."

"Are you sure? I would love to dance with you, Vash!" Jessica chirped as her eyes clouded over dreamily.

"Nah… that's okay, I just realized that I don't like this song," he replied, while reaching over to the bar and picking up his drink. In a fluid motion, he downed the glass and then asked for, yet, another refill.

"That's too bad you don't like this song…" McKenna commented as she turned her attention the woman in braids, giving her a big smile. Then looking to the dance floor, she added, "Especially since it's so popular. Oh look… even Meryl is dancing to it… and wait… who is she dancing with?"

"Oh, it's Jason," Jessica instantly supplied, finally noticing the raven-haired woman out on the dance floor. "Hmmm…" she added as her brows furrowed and she crossed her arms over her chest, figuring out why Vash was in such a hurry a few moments before.

"Wow… they look really nice together, don't they?" Mac continued, noting how Vash stiffened at the comment. With her eyes gleaming, she thought 'time to go in for the kill' before she said, "He's so sweet and is always coming down to the infirmary to visit her, giving her his undivided attention. I think he's smitten and I feel that Meryl definitely deserves someone who won't put her on the back burner for _any_ reason. You know…" Pausing for a moment, the lady doctor's eyes met Vash's aqua ones before she finished the declaration, "…not ignore her!"

Vash heard every word and knew that she was making a point, a very valid point. He _had_ been ignoring her and knew that it was time for that to end. He smiled at the redhead and mentally thanked her for opening his eyes. He then took a step toward the dance floor, intending to cut in and dance with his woman. Quickly, he scanned the area looking for the both of them, but came up short.

He didn't see her anywhere on the dance floor or in the galley.

* * *

.

It's Party time! So, will Vash and Meryl finally get the 'alone time' that they have been craving? Hmmm… we will just have to wait and see. ;o)

Such awesome reviewers! YAAAY! I have more people addicted! Heeeee…. No really this is awesome! I would have never have dreamed that my little story (Okay so it isn't little) would have so many fans! DANKE!

On to questions and Answers:

Vash is going to tell Jessica the day after their party. So I guess you could say tomorrow… well sort of. (Vashluver1) Oh' and who is Jesse McCartney? (yes I know damn old people! Heeee…)

Pyro you are just too darn cute for your own good! You + Knives + Staccato funny review!

Wow me a pro? Move over Danielle Steele and Johanna Lindsay, here comes Aine! Heeee… Actually the thought crossed my mind a couple of times, but I'd probably be an editor's nightmare! ;o) Who knows maybe someday I'll muster up the courage and submit something to a publishing company. Thank you for the BIG compliment who ever you are! (anonymous)

Hi Vash's girl! Sorry, I haven't emailed you! I'm really pretty boring and the email would have been VERY short! All I really do is get up, get the boys ready for the day, go to work (Accounting stuff) come home (boys in tow), fix dinner, hang out, help with home work, get the boys ready for bed. Then finally at 9:00, I'll work on my story while getting them to go to sleep. Oh' and do laundry and other fun things like that. That's about it. Really the only exciting I do is I get to drive a pretty cool car. (I just got my new one on Wednesday… convertible, yeah' baby!) Oh' to be young again… Nah' I like things the way they are.

Okay, I think I got them all… but of course we are talking about me!

Oh' hey I would like to recommend a story that I just love! It's an AU Trigun by EternalSorrow called Sins of the Soul. It is rated 'M' but I would say that the content really isn't any worse than what I have here! Lots of Vash and Meryl and even Wolfwood and Milly! So check it out. ;o)

Until next week

Kisses,

Aine


	30. A Perfect Night

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Yummy… key-LIME pie! 

Warning: The end would be considered 'R' or 'M' (with the new rating system) However, this is the edited version so the true lemon won't be posted here, but it will be at mediaminer. If you would like to read the 'steamy' stuff simply go to my bio page and click on the link (the second one.)

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 30: A Perfect Night

Meryl looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled. She still looked reasonably fresh, even with all of the dancing that she and Jason had done. Opening her little purse, the insurance girl grabbed a tube of lip gloss from its confines and quickly applied some to her lips before fluffing her hair. Once everything was again perfect, she slipped out of the restroom and went back to the birthday party.

While walking through the party goers, the petite beauty decided that she was having a pretty good time. Even though, Vash was being a shaggy-headed pea-brained idiot, who didn't know how to treat a woman. Jason, however, did. He was being very attentive and even volunteered to get her some water while she went to the ladies room to freshen up. He was acting as a boyfriend should. 'Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone like him,' she thought to herself while walking up to their group and sitting down, placing her clutch purse on the table.

"Here's your water Ms. Meryl," Jason warmly supplied, while handing her the glass.

"Why thank you," she replied before looking around the table and noticing that McKenna was back and several of Milly's suitors were now sitting with them. "Where's Milly?"

"Oh, she's dancing with… ummm… I believe Curt," Mac answered before taking a sip of her Tequila sour.

"Yeah, Milly loves to dance," she commented with a smile. Looking to the dance floor, Meryl noticed that her best friend was dancing with the slightly shorter man with strawberry blonde hair. "Why aren't you dancing, McKenna?"

"Well actually… I'm going leave in a minute."

"Why? You just got here," Meryl asked, a little surprised that the redhead was ready to leave after being at the party for only about twenty minutes.

"Well…" she started as a faint blush crossed her cheeks. Then with sheepish smile, she brought her aurulent orbs up to meet Meryl's silver ones and added, "I want to give Knives his presents. Besides, I have to be in the infirmary early, so, I want to go to bed soon."

"Oh well... that's no fun, Miss Mac," chimed in one of Milly's admirers right before he gave her a wink and added, "I was just gonna ask ya' dance, too."

"Yeah right… Shane," she replied, while rolling her eyes.

"No seriously… I was."

"Sure…"

"No really… I mean you're so purdy in all," he stammered. "All three of you are. Isn't that right fellas," he added quickly, the three other men sitting at the table adamantly agreeing.

"Why thank you…" she whispered as her blushed intensified.

"So McKenna, are you still going to leave?" Meryl asked her own cheeks rosy from the compliment.

"Yeah… I really should give these to Knives," she said before taking the last sip of her drink. Then with a small smile, she rose from the table and wished everyone a goodnight before picking up the presents and making her way to the galley's exit.

"So, Miss Meryl would you like to dance again?" Jason asked right after the band's lead singer said that they were going to 'slow it down' for a little bit, by request.

Meryl glanced at the hopeful young man and gave him a small smile before telling him that she would rather sit this one out. Then looking down into her glass for a moment, she sighed. The band had started to play a slow song and it saddened her a little. She really wanted Vash to ask her to dance, but she knew that he had far better things to do other than waste his time with her, like drink, act like a goof, and let Jessica gush all over him.

Sighing again, the sullen woman brought the glass up to her lips and took a sip while her thoughts turned to how she prepared her bedroom for later this evening. Meryl now knew that it was a wasted effort, for Vash wasn't going to join her there. She wouldn't let him, especially with how he had brushed her off all day.

'I'm pathetic,' she thought to herself, while lowering her glass and closing her eyes in a futile attempt to force the depressing thoughts out of her head. However, the removal of the unwanted reflections was abruptly stifled when she was interrupted by a very familiar voice…

"Dance with me."

In shock, she opened her eyes and saw the upturned hand that belonged to the very same man that she was trying to remove from her mind. Needing verification that it wasn't dream, Meryl quickly turned in her seat and looked up to the blonde man standing before her. On his face, she noted that he was wearing an apologetic smile that matched his remorseful eyes and knew that he was really there and not just to ask her to dance, but to also ask for her forgiveness. Mutely, she placed her hand in his and stood before he led her to the dance floor.

"I'm sorry Meryl," Vash whispered, a moment later, as he wrapped his arms around her back. "I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate of you."

"Oh Vash," she replied just as quietly as she slipped her hands in between his arms and ribcage, sliding them up his back. She didn't know what else to say or do, since it looked as though he was already mentally beating himself up for his lack of attentiveness. She also knew that it was impossible to stay mad at him, especially when he was being so sincere. As the raven-haired woman laid her head on his chest, she sighed before whispering, "Its okay Vash, I understand."

Once her head found its way to his chest, he instinctively tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes while slowly leading her around the dance floor. They were finally in each others arms, moving as one while the enchanting music and alluring lyrics drifted throughout the space. It was a moment that dreams were made of, both only aware of one another as everything else seemed to drift away.

It was simply perfect.

It was the first time they had ever danced slowly together and he loved it, loved the feel of her and the way she fit against him. It was almost as if her head was meant to fit on his sternum with her arms wrapped around him and, of course, his around her. Unable to help himself, Vash slowly slid his real hand up her back to caress her bare skin while he brought his head down lower, completely enveloping her within his embrace.

Meryl also loved having him this close again. He smelled sweet, like freshly baked doughnuts, and of something a little more sensual that was Vash's own unique scent. It was a stimulating combination that she knew was more intoxicating than any aphrodisiac. She nuzzled into his shirt, the electric blue one that she had bought for him, and smiled. It almost felt as if their intimate dance was another dream and she would wake, at any moment, alone in her bed. After all, it had seemed like an eternity since they were last together, even if it was just the day before. However, she knew that it was truly real and Vash was showing everyone at the party that she was something far more than just an insurance girl to him. The way he held her signified that. It was an embrace filled with caring, tenderness, and even something deeper, much deeper.

'Could he truly love me?' she wondered right before she felt him move his real hand from her back to her cheek.

"Meryl," he breathed, delicately lifting her head. The petite beauty brought her now heather-colored orbs up to his jade ones where they lovingly stared into each others eyes as the song came to a close. Completely oblivious of their surroundings, they started to close the gap between their lips, wanting nothing more than to taste one another. "Oh Meryl I…" Vash continued in a mere whisper, their lips only a breath apart. He briefly paused as the intensity of the moment got to him, causing his eyes to glisten. With a faint intake of breath, he gave her a small smile before he started again…

"I… whaaa…" the surprised man ended up blurting out, while being swept away by a group of people as the tempo of the music turned, once again, upbeat. "Damn it…" he muttered angrily, after noticing that Jessica was behind him in the conga line and had probably pulled the little stunt in order to get him away from his short-girl. Looking around frantically, Vash saw that Meryl was still standing in the middle of the dance floor looking quite peeved as well. Once their eyes met, he gave her an apologetic smile and mentally said…

"_Meet me out on the observation deck in thirty minutes." _

* * *

. 

McKenna quickly knocked on the door to the twins' quarters. The redhead knew that if she hesitated, for even a second, she would chicken out and not give Knives his presents until a later date. She was quite apprehensive about seeing him again, everything that occurred over the past few days the major reason. Not to mention, the things he revealed had affected her deeply, more than what she was willing too admit to. Then there was the incident from yesterday…

She groaned, recalling what happened after she saw him in the recreation room. She had absolutely no intention of doing that, but then she looked into his ice-blues eyes and saw his insecurities, his doubt. Then only one thing came to mind. Comfort him. So, the lady doctor did by slipping in between his bent knees and wrapping her arms around him, freely offering her support. Still, she never thought that he would have actually accepted it and, technically, he never did. He just let her lay there, while tentatively wrapping his arms around her.

But, oh how it felt so nice having him hold her like that. It felt so right. And even though, the encounter only lasted thirty minutes, (though, longer than what she expected) she could have stayed in his arms forever, especially when he started to run his hand through her hair. It was amazing and she never imagined that Millions Knives could be so tender, so loving, but he was for that blessed half an hour.

Unfortunately, his stomach decided to interrupt by growling loudly. Instantly snapping out of his unusual behavior, the Plant pushed her away before standing. He then looked down at her as his autocratic nature took over. Then without as much as a 'thank you' for the gesture, Knives informed the 'inferior' woman that she was required to prepare a meal for him.

"Ugh… what was I thinking," she mumbled right before the door slid open.

"Woman, what do you want?" Knives coldly asked, while folding his arms across his chest.

"I bought you a present," Mac started snidely, growing irritated over his 'greeting.' She then narrowed her eyes and added, "Two, actually, if you include the wine. So, you could be a little nicer for once!"

"Well, of course… you were supposed to bring me presents. I am your superior, after all."

"You are impossible," she grumbled. With a 'here,' she shoved the gifts into his chest, making him wrap an arm around them. Then without waiting for a sarcastic retort, the pretty redhead turned to leave with the very intent of going straight to bed. However, she was stopped as his free hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," he murmured quietly.

"What!" she ground out in frustration, while turning her head to look at the Plant.

"Won't you come in," he whispered, intently watching the woman before him.

She continued to stare at him for a moment, not entirely certain if she heard him correctly. Then she saw the sincerity in his gaze and realized that he did ask her into his quarters. But, she was uncertain as to why? Giving him a curious look, she skeptically said 'okay' right before following him into the space.

"Mmmm… it sure smells good in here," she practically moaned, taking in the aromatic scents of tomatoes, garlic, and basil. Following him into the kitchen, she watched as he set the presents down on the counter before going to the stove to stir what was simmering in a pot. "What are you making?"

"Linguini and sautéed garlic shrimp with a tomato basil sauce," Knives replied as he turned around and stepped back to the counter. Picking up the bottle of wine, he actually smiled before adding, "Pinot Noir a perfect choice, but very hard to acquire. Where did you find this?"

"Well… Vash's friend, Max, works for the Polo family and… let's just say that they have quite a few connections," McKenna replied with a shy smile. Bringing her left hand up to the exposed part of her collarbone, she rubbed nervously while supplying, "Vash mentioned that you generally prefer wine, so, I thought you would like a bottle."

"It will need to chill for about twenty minutes or so…" Knives started mostly to himself as he turned back to the kitchen and opened one of the lower cabinets. He pulled out a silver ice bucket before stepping over to the refrigerator and opening the freezer. Once he had the bucket filled about a third of the way, the platinum blonde moved over to the sink and proceeded to fill it with water until it was two-thirds of the way full. Then grabbing the bottle, he placed it in the icy mixture to chill.

"Interesting, I always thought that you suppose to drink red wines at room temperature," she admitted with a quizzical tone, while watching as he turned on a burner, preparing to sauté the shrimp.

"Actually, that is a common misconception amongst you humans. Some red wines are meant to be served at room temperature, meaning the room that the bottle is normally stored in, like a cellar, which is generally set for about sixty degrees. Now with the wine that we will be drinking tonight, the ideal temperature would be right about fifty degrees."

"We?"

"Of course, you're here aren't you?" Knives pointed out, while adding the butterfly shrimp to the now heated olive oil and garlic in the pan.

"Yeah but…"

"What?" he asked, while glancing over his shoulder at her.

"You're fixing me dinner?" she asked back incredulously. "I…I mean wouldn't that be considered too _menial_ for you?"

"For the second time you are actually correct," he snorted. "However… tonight I would like to have something actually worthy enough for me to eat and the only way to do so is to fix it myself. Besides, I can feel that you're hungry."

"Ugh… you are utterly astounding," she sarcastically retorted, while rolling her eyes at his arrogance.

"I know I am," he said with a short laugh before commanding, "Set the table, dinner will be done shortly. And make sure to use wine glasses bigger in circumference at the bottom than at the top."

* * *

. 

Knives sat at the kitchen table and took a sip of wine. He had just spent the past hour and a half with a human, with McKenna, for company and actually enjoyed himself. The meal was, of course, spectacular and the conversation rather refreshing. They didn't even argue, which was an oddity all on its own. Looking up from the glass, he set his gaze on the redhead as she finished cleaning up the kitchen. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since Monday when she cut his hair. And it was only getting harder, because the unwanted lustful feelings for her where significantly growing in intensity. Even trying to push her away, didn't help. In a sense, it made it worse, since he instantly regretted it. A feeling the Plant definitely wasn't used too.

Then yesterday happened and she ended up lying in his arms. That had been the most amazing thing that he had ever experienced, which he _really_ hated to admit. Her soft curves pressed against him, the feel of her hair as he ran his hand through its silky mass, and her breath caressing his chest in between the folds of his shirt. The combination had almost pushed the enthralled man over the edge, especially knowing that she accepted his past. The temptation to claim her right then and there had been mighty powerful. And Knives knew that she would have welcomed him with open arms. Fortunately, or perhaps, unfortunately, (he wasn't certain) his stomach decided to grumble, causing the enchanting moment to evaporate. At least, he was able to break free from her allure and was most definitely glad that he wasn't showing any 'physical evidence' stemming from the embrace.

And now, here she was, in his kitchen cleaning up after a dinner that he had prepared for her. He still couldn't believe that he actually did that. Six weeks ago, he would have laughed at the very idea of preparing a meal for a spider and he even planned it, well sort of. It was more of an 'I'll prepare extra for Vash and if she showed up then she could eat, too.' Though, Knives still couldn't comprehend why he would have done such an uncharacteristic thing. He could only blame it on his twin, since he was the one who 'shared' his lustful feelings.

He watched her in silence as she finished putting away the last of the clean dishes. McKenna looked absolutely stunning and the outfit that she wore was driving him to distraction. He was used to seeing her in baggy clothing that hid her womanly curves. However, what she had on this evening only proved what he had figured out by holding her in his arms…

That she was, in fact, stacked.

The shirt she wore was a deep emerald green with the daintiest of golden brocaded flowers lacing intermittently throughout the soft material. The design was quite fascinating, even more so, with the three-quarter bell sleeves. It accentuated her voluptuous lines with a deep square cut neckline that showed off her ample cleavage while it slipped fittingly down to her rounded hips complimenting her tiny waist. Then there was the skirt, a black sheath that fell to her ankles. The cut itself was quite demure, except for the slit ending halfway up her left thigh, which showed off her creamy bare leg every time she moved.

'Oh… I wonder what it would feel like to run my hand up the inside of her bare thigh,' the platinum blonde hungrily thought before realizing he was giving in to the baser needs that were trying to run their course. Mentally shaking his head to clear his clouded mind, Knives begrudgingly added, 'Gyah… I'm even thinking like Vash now.'

"Knives?" McKenna began as she noticed the unusual expression on his handsome face and the spark gleaming in his now indigo-blue eyes. "Ummm… Knives… are you alright?" she asked, walking up to the table.

"Why wouldn't I be," he retorted, snapping out of licentious thoughts and noticing her concern.

"Whatever," she mumbled to herself as she picked her glass up and took a sip of wine. Setting the glass down, the redhead stepped over to the counter and picked up his other present. After stepping back over to the table, McKenna handed the gift to him while saying, "Happy Birthday, Knives."

He just stared at the present, wrapped in the scarlet paper, until he heard her ask if he was going to open it. He looked up at her momentarily and actually smiled warmly before un-wrapping the gift. An instant later, he removed the box cover a stared in wonder at the present before him. It was a book. An antique by the looks of it, bound in leather with the script on the cover and bindings done in gold leaf. The pages were worn and yellowing, showing their age and that they had been enjoyed often.

He didn't know what to say. It was and incredible gift, something that must have cost a large sum of money to acquire. Actually, it should have been impossible finding something like that for sale on Gunsmoke. But, she did and for him. He just couldn't believe it as ran his hand over the aged leather. Then he saw the title and couldn't stop from chuckling when he read it out loud, "War and Peace by Tolstoy, huh?"

"Yeah, I thought you would enjoy a little light reading," she replied laughing, as well, when their eyes met.

A moment later their, chuckles ended as the appreciation in his gaze and wonder became apparent right before he asked her, "How did you find such a rare book?"

"It was my mother's," she quietly replied. Sitting down across from him, their eye contact finally broke as she looked at her wine. Then reaching for the glass, Mac took a nervous sip as she felt his penetrating gaze boring into her. Never taking her eyes off of the red liquid, she anxiously confessed, "It has been in our family for generations, really, and… ummm… you see I'm supposed to pass it on to someone deserving…"

"Deserving?" he questioned as she trailed off from her explanation.

"Uhhh… yeah," she whispered, finally returning her gaze to him and noticing his confusion.

"Well… of course, I am! I'm just glad that you finally realized it," Knives finally remarked high-handedly, while trying to hide the flurry of emotions stemming from such a personal gift.

"God… you are impossible!" Mac groaned, rolling her eyes right before pushing away from the table. "Well, I suppose I should go. Thank you, again, for dinner, Knives. It was fabulous," she added, while walking around the table.

"Wait…"

"What is it?"

"Could I interest you in a game of chess, perhaps?" the once human hater quickly asked, not wanting her to leave yet. Then to cover up his eagerness, he smirked while provoking her. "Or… are you afraid you'll be beaten?"

"Why should I be afraid of something that I know will happen?" the lady doctor replied with a laugh. "I can't play chess to save my life, how about something else?"

"Like what?"

…

Twenty minutes later, McKenna leaned over the table and moved her game piece before exclaiming, "King me!"

"Christ, I can't believe I'm actually playing such an uncomplicated game," Knives muttered as he placed a red disk on top of the one she just moved.

"Oh shush! You're just mad because you're losing," she declared with a big smile.

"I… am… n…" he started before trailing off as something very powerful was sent through his supposedly closed link. Closing his eyes, Knives tried to hinder the sensations that were bursting through, but to no avail. He felt what Vash was feeling at that very moment and knew that something significant just happened, something profound. What he was feeling was nothing like what he had felt in the past. It was utterly indescribable, the heat and intensity overwhelming. Then he realized it… what was happening…

"Knives are you okay?" the redhead asked in concern as she watched, from across the table, as the Plant shut his eyes and tensed. After a moment of silence and when he didn't acknowledge that she had spoken to him, she called Knives' name again.

He heard her the second time, after he was finally able to close his link. But, not before the 'damage' was done. Keeping his eyes closed, the Platinum hoarsely whispered, "You had better go…"

"Why?"

"**Go now, woman!" **Knives bellowed as he opened his burning indigo-blue eyes to stare at the beauty before him. He knew that if she stayed he wouldn't be able to control the piercing desire flowing through his veins and he would act upon it.

When he opened his eyes to stare heatedly at her, McKenna gaped for a moment before pushing away from the table and quickly fleeing the space. His eyes had shocked her, especially with what she saw lurking throughout their gleaming depths…

Lust.

* * *

. 

"You are absolutely breathtaking," Vash breathed after walking up to stand directly behind his insurance girl.

Without turning around, Meryl continued to look up to the moonlit sky and sighed before whispering, "I'm surprised you noticed."

"I said I was sorry Meryl and I really am. It's just that…" he started before trailing off.

"It's just that… what, Vash?"

"It's just that… I felt obligated to stay with Jessica for a bit, is all," he replied defensively before placing his hands on her shoulders to draw her back against him. He then seductively added, "Besides, I knew that if I came within five feel of you, short-girl, I would have thrown you over my shoulder before finding a secluded spot, so, I could have my way with you."

"Yeah right," she doubtfully retorted before a bitter laugh erupted, "Like you would have missed your favorite treats for me."

"You doubt me? I'm hurt," the blonde said with a fake sniffle.

"Oh come on… like you would have missed the whiskey, salmon sandwiches, and a pile of doughnuts an ile high just to get me naked?"

"Yeah you are right… what was thinking," Vash said with a chuckle as he pulled away from her so he could rub his chin in thought, which made Meryl turn around and glare at him. "Yup, would've needed a doggie bag."

"Ugh…" she groaned before, smacking him on the head and stomping off to stand at the railing.

"Meeerrryl, I was just kidding," he whined, while rubbing back of his head. A moment later, he walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shapely hips while adding that she was his most favorite treat. Then lowering his head, Vash started nibbled on her exposed shoulder, so, he could prove just that. "Mmmm… delicious," the outlaw added while turning her in his arms so he could kiss her.

"What am I gonna do with you," Meryl murmured with a smile after the sweet kiss ended.

"Hmmm… would you like some suggestions? I have a couple, ya' know," Vash cheekily answered.

"Yeah, I bet you do," the insurance girl sarcastically replied as she rolled her eyes. She then quickly changed the subject by adding, "So how did you manage to get away?"

"Hey I'm _Vash the Stampede_, I can get out of any situation!" he proudly replied, while pulling away and striking a pose.

"Ugh… you idiot, just _how_ did you get away?"

"Well…" the gunman started with a laugh while raising his hand to rub the back of his head. "It's pretty funny actually… I told her I had to pee and went running."

"So… she's probably looking for you, right now, right?" Meryl pointed out as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh probably," Vash sighed before adding, "I have some place we can go where she won't find us. You'll have to trust me, though."

"I trust you, Vash," she said, looking up to his stunning eyes and smiling. Vash immediately smiled back right before grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the opening that lead back into the ship.

However, instead of heading inside, Vash stopped and let go of her hand in order to pull something out from the entrance way. It was a ladder. After setting it up against the narrow overhang situated over the large sliding doors, he scooped the petite woman up and flipped her over his shoulder, which caused her to squeak in protest. Chuckling at her gripe, he reminded Meryl that she admitted to trusting him before telling her to hold on as he proceeded to climb up to the extension.

Once there, the blonde set her down and led her about ten yarz around the ship's hull. Where they came to another overhang about five feel higher than the one they were on. Picking light woman up again, he told her to hop on to the walkway and that he would be right back. He then turned to head in the opposite direction in order to hide the ladder. A minute later, he came back and pulled himself up to the higher spot before grabbing her hand so they could continue on their way. They walked another fifteen yarz on the ledge until the came to yet another higher overhang, only that one extended out from the ship's hull and eventually down with a railing running along its length. Stopping right before the new ledge, Vash picked her up and told her to climb over the railing right before he joined her.

"Vash… you did this?" she breathed in awe, taking in the space before her. The area itself was about ten feel wide and reached about fifteen feel out from the ship until coming to what looked like steps that led to another pathway, while it's beginning recessed into the ship where another door was situated. However, what surprised Meryl was what adorned the wider walkway. Vash had several chenille pillows of various colors piled strategically about and over what looked like a mat covered by a pile confiscated comforters from some of the unused quarters. He also had an ice bucket holding a bottle of wine and a picnic basket sitting against the closed door.

The moonlit space had been set up with one thing in mind… seduction.

"Yeah, this is what I was doing all afternoon," Vash whispered as he slipped his loafers off before leading her to the pillows so they could sit on their softness. Once settled, he shyly looked at her before asking, "Meryl, would you like something to drink?"

"NNN…No, I'm… ahhh… fine," she nervously replied, while slipping her shoes off and setting them in corner of the doorway.

"Are you sure? It's still cold even though the ice has melted," he said with a chuckle as he pulled the bottle out of the water and set his aqua eyes on her, instantly noticing that her head was bowed. "Or how about something to munch on?" he added after setting the bottle back in the bucket.

She simply shook her head while staring intently at the hands in her lap. She was nervous, to say the least. After all, she was resigned to the fact that he didn't want to be with her and here they were, only forty minutes later, sitting alone in an incredibly romantic setting that Vash had created.

"Meryl, what's wrong?" he asked with concern lacing the words as he reached out and pulled her into his lap.

"I'm just scared… I … ahhh… guess," she whispered into his shirt as she grabbed onto it.

"Yeah… me too," he softly admitted, while stroking her raven hair with his real hand. "Ya' know… we don't have to do anything. I would be just as happy holding you close all night long," he tenderly declared right before kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you," she replied, pulling away slightly so she could look into his eyes. "What did you say to Knives… to keep from interrupting that is?"

"Oh… that," he started with a laugh. "I told him that I wanted to spend some quality time with my insurance girl and if he even thought about interfering then I would shoot him… again."

"You didn't!"

"Sure did!" he affirmed with a gleam in his eyes, which made his short-girl laugh.

"Well, I hope he knows what's good for him then," she said after a moment. Then pulling away from the blonde, she stood and walked out toward the steps before stopping. She immediately heard him say her name questioning what she was doing, but the petite woman decided to ignore him. Instead, she looked up to the sky and gazed at the twinkling stars and three of the five moons. Finally, after a long and slow exhale of breath, the raven-haired beauty murmured, "What a beautiful night, a perfect night really."

"Meryl?" he questioned again, moving to sit on his knees while preparing to stand.

"Ya' know… I just realized that I have another birthday present to give you," Meryl whispered before turning around to look at the love of her life. With a sure smile, she reached behind her back and unzipped the periwinkle dress. Then in a delicate motion, she moved both of her hands to her shoulders before slowly pulling the sheath away until it fell freely to her ankles.

"God… Meryl," Vash groaned as his now jade-colored orbs drank their fill of her luscious form. His short-girl stood before him, in only her sheer white bra and panties, looking truly like an angel as the moons' reflective light rained down upon her. _"Absolutely breathtaking,"_ he said to her telepathically while kneeling there in awe, watching as she slowly stepped up to him.

"_Thank you,"_ she sent back right before she placed her hands on his face and kissed him.

He immediately responded by wrapping his arms around her, bringing her near so he could to caress the small of her back and derriere. Vash missed being able to hold her close, being able to touch her silken skin, and he craved it, desperately so. She was like an all consuming addiction that he would never overcome. He didn't want too, the blonde realized as she moved her hands down to his shirt, unbuttoning it, before deftly slipping her hands inside.

"I missed you," he breathed after tearing away from their deep exchange so he could trail hot kisses down her neck to her collarbone, ending at the swell of her breasts. He pulled away just long enough to finish removing his own shirt before bringing his arms back around her tiny form to unclasp her bra. After a little coercing, the sheer material fell free as he again leaned back to take in her beauty.

Meryl's heated gaze met with his as he leaned back to look at her. She saw his appreciative smile as he turned his attention to her chest and watched with eager anticipation as he slowly brought real hand to her left breast and ran his thumb over the stiffened peak. She moaned as he continued to tease with his touch and heard him chuckle before lowering his head to the top of her right breast and kissed downward until reaching his goal.

Her hands flew to his hair as the liquid heat flowed directly from his mouth to the pit of her stomach. Every nerve in her body was quivering in awareness as she felt him move his wicked assault over to her other breast, while he wrapped his arms around her and lowered her to the bedding. She didn't even comprehend that she was lying down with him leaning over her as he started to kiss back up her chest until he stopped and pulled faintly away. At the sudden lack of contact, she looked up into unfathomable blue eyes that where staring possessively at her.

"Vash?" the petite beauty questioned as she saw his eyes glisten over with tears. Then she felt his tears on her cheeks. "Vash what's wrong?" she whispered as her own eyes started to water.

"AAA...Are you sure you want this? I…I mean I know it's going to hurt you aaa…and…" he stuttered before she placed her fingers on his lips to cut him off.

"Shhh… I'm sure Vash. This is all I have ever wanted."

"But why?" he breathed.

"Why?" Meryl started as she lifted her hand to wipe the tears away from his glistening eyes. "Because... I love you, that's why."

"Oh Meryl," he groaned before lowering his head to kiss her intensely, not realizing that he didn't repeat the confession. He only thought of one thing, while sliding his hand down her belly, intending to touch her intimately. And that was of the night to come.

Soon their kisses became all consuming as their caresses became bolder and the remainder of their clothing was slowly stripped away.

Then finally it happened.

A man and a woman came together to share the most intimate of unions. They became one that night, under the stars, forever entwined in each others souls. Both reveling in the sensations of making love for the first time, from the pain to the euphoria and they shared it all… together.

* * *

. 

YAAAY! FINALLY!

I hope it was worth the wait! I'll tell ya' I actually loved writing this chapter! Heee… _blush. _It was fun and it's the longest so far, especially if you head over too mediaminer to read the uncut version… over 7300 words! WOW!

**Actually I'm in tears right now! All because of my reviewers! You are so AMAZING and the praise… well… it's unimaginable! Thank you so much! From the bottom of my heart! I know I've said it before but I just can't help it ;o)**

Questions and answers:

As you all could see Meryl just went to the potty! Heee… I love cliff hangers!

Hi Darkflameangel! Don't let classes stress you out and if we lived near each other I would take you out for drinks! Hmmm…an excuse for a road trip! Tempting! Actually Mini-Knives hasn't been too bad and he just passed his pre-assessment for kindergarten. No…. my baby going to school! Yeah' I'm going to be on speed dial!

I don't celebrate birthdays any longer! They are called anniversaries of my 29th birthday now! Though… my baby (Mini-Knives) will be 5 on the 19th and we are having an Incredibles birthday party! Should be loads of fun! My already busy boy pumped up on sugar! Oh' yeah' ;o) Laser Crusader…_ wink _

Lets see… hmmm… how many chapters? Well I'm working on chapter 35 now and we are getting to some really good stuff (well I think so, anyway) So, I would say at the rate I'm going probably at least 50… Remarkable! Miss Maddy!

HELLO Jay-Jay! Congratulations bluemoose13!

Babies are the most wonderful gift ever… until they grow up like Mini-Knives… Then you think… can you sell a kid on eBay and could you get a buck and a quarter? Just kidding… I do have words of advice for you though! Watch out for the fountain! If you don't keep it covered, it will get ya'! I got videoed getting sprayed by my eldest… and of course you can hear my husband in the background exclaiming, "there goes the Ware wanker." MEN!

Hey Vashluver1, I saw your future hubby on the Disney channel! So now I know who he is!

GoldAngel2, we are a rare breed! An Illustrator huh'? Excellent! I originally majored in Graphic Arts and switched over to Accounting… don't ask ;o) Thank you for the praise and I recommend watching the rest of the series. (Netflix has tons of anime) I agree its a little 'cartoony,' but the story line is incredible! (Oh' I like your picture on your bio page! Nicely done!)

It feels like their alive huh'… sweet! Thank you Kitty Katana!

Phew… I think I got all of them… well I hope!

Until Next week!

Kisses,

Aine


	31. Afterglow

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: Some more fun limey stuff ahead! Nothing major just Vash's hentai mind and something else… You'll see!

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 31: Afterglow

Eden. The perfect place his twin wanted to create for just the two of them. Little did Knives know, but Vash had found Eden. It wasn't a place on a map. Nor did it have trees, grass, or even butterflies. And you definitely didn't need to kill anybody to obtain it, for he found it in the arms of the woman lying underneath the covers with him.

Meryl Stryfe.

She was his Eden, his perfect place. In all of his 133 years he had never felt more complete, than he did at that moment. Something profound happened last night, something significantly more than finally making love with her. Vash just didn't know what. But, what he did know was that he would never get his fill of her… ever.

Last night proved that.

Vash smiled at the vivid memories. He still couldn't believe that they had finally done it. And if he didn't have the proof of a very naked insurance girl in his arms, then he would have chucked it up to another fantasy. But, it was real and incredible, the rush of emotions, the sense of oneness, and the feeling of orgasm all combined together. It was simply awesome and what made it more than perfect was that he experienced it all for the first time with Meryl. And he wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Remembering how her hands floated all over his body in eager caresses, how her lips and tongue felt as they trailed hot kisses everywhere. Of course, Vash couldn't forget the way she reacted to his touch. Just thinking about it made him want to do it all over again. Unfortunately, the outlaw knew that he should let the beauty rest and that she was probably extremely tender from their couplings last night.

Vash knew that the pain she initially felt was tremendous, and yet, he was thankful that she didn't want to stop, especially since it ending up becoming a toes curling experience. And he definitely didn't expect it to happen again. Not after how losing her virginity affected his short-girl, though the physical signs (not including the pain) weren't nearly as bad as he thought. Then again, Meryl had always amazed him and she definitely did so about an hour later. He was practically giddy with delight when they did it again after taking a break to eat a light snack and to drink a little wine. Not to mention, what she had let him do with the doughnuts…

"Oh man," the gunman groaned as he took a ragged breath and started to caress her bottom with his right hand. Remembering how delicious it was to nibble on sweet golden cakes of honey and an even sweeter insurance girl at the same time.

But, what completely astounded him was when she initiated their third and final round of love-making. Not forty minutes later, she started the tryst by laying sweet kisses all over his marred frame before climbing on top of him. He committed to memory how she looked as she rode out her climax. The way all five of the moons' reflective light made her glow as she dug her nails into his chest (and grate) and tilted her face skyward before calling out 'Oh God' repeatedly. It was beautiful.

'No, she was beautiful,' Vash thought before leaning over to give her a soft kiss on the forehead. After pulling back, he gazed at her while taking in her appearance. Her lips were still irresistibly puffy and a scarlet hue from their heated kisses, while her cropped locks were in such disarray that they were practically welcoming his hands to continue their play. Then there was the rosy blush on her cheeks, which he now knew that she did, in fact, blush just as prettily all over.

The visual package was making his body rigid as he thought about taking her again. The whole prospect so tempting, that he was thinking about waking his short-girl up with little kisses all over her body. Then making love with her again as the suns rose in the eastern sky. He unconsciously groaned out loud over the idea, which made the little body next to him move.

"Mmmm… Morning," Meryl purred sleepily as she stretched before shifting upward to kiss him tenderly on the mouth.

"It's a _really_ good morning," Vash replied warmly after she pulled away from their kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel good," she said with a smile before lowering her head back to his chest and started to run her fingers across his stomach. "You feel good, too."

"That's not what I mean," he said with a chuckle as he caught her hand with his prosthetic one and brought it up to his mouth, so, he could kiss it.

"I'm alright… a little sore, I guess," she then said after pulling away so she could sit up. "But, don't you dare feel guilty about it," she added, turning at the waist and looking back at him.

"Oh, I don't," the outlaw stated as his eyes gleamed impishly. Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap and added, "Actually… I was asking, because I was thinking about doing you again, insurance girl…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really," he whispered while trailing soft kisses on her neck and shoulder. The amorous attentions making the petite beauty to moan out his name from the heat he was creating.

"Mmmm… Vash, do you want to know what I would like to do?" she said, a moment later, with her own eyes flashing mischievously.

"Hmmm?" he muttered into her neck as his hands started to explore her petite frame.

"Go to the bathroom."

"Wha…" he whispered against her skin as his real hand moved up to her left breast, so, he could tease her nipple with his finger tips.

"Vash… I have to go to the bathroom," she declared before pulling from his grasp, taking the top comforter with her.

"Are you sure short-girl?" he questioned, watching her slowly stand and wrap the pale blue comforter around her.

Meryl brought her attention back to the man sitting before her and groaned. There he was, in all of his naked glory, looking up to her with those expressive aqua orbs. 'God he's gorgeous,' she thought as she licked her lips in temptation. After all, did she really have to go that bad? 'No not really,' she added internally as her eyes took in every inch of his beautiful body in the predawn light. Even with all of the scars and implants, he was still spectacular. Then her gaze focused further down his lean frame, making gasp at the sight.

"Oh my…" she breathed in awe as her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. The blonde man just chuckled over her wide-eyed expression before standing himself and pulling another comforter from the pile in order to wrap it around his waist. He then stepped over the doorway and touched the keypad next to it. "Vash, what are you doing?"

"You said that you had to go, right?" he said, looking back at her as the door slid open. Meryl replied with a nod before she followed him through the doorway.

"Wow, what is this place?" she asked as they stepped through another open door about five feel from the one that led outside. There before her was a room, no bigger than a small bedroom, with spacesuits on pegs lining the left wall, while lockers and a bench ran along the opposite side.

"Well… sometimes members of the crew would need to do maintenance outside the ship or even on the satellite and this is where they would suit up before heading out into space," he replied.

"Oh… so where do the steps lead on the walkway?"

"The ships had… I guess the easiest thing to call them would be wings that ran along its length and the steps made it easier to walk along them."

"How did you find your little hiding place, anyway?"

"I…ahhh… found it after July," he whispered.

"Oh Vash… I'm sorry," she said gently, while stepping up to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Its okay, Meryl" he replied quietly after wrapping his own arms around her, hugging her back. A moment later, he pulled away and kissed her on the forehead. Then with a small smile, he told her the bathroom was through the door on the opposite wall and that he would be waiting outside.

After using the facilities, Meryl stepped though the outer door and stopped for a moment as a smile flitted across her face. Vash was sitting amongst the pillows with the comforter lying casually up to his waist. His back was facing her as he leaned backward on his arms. He was watching as the twin suns began their morning ritual of painting the sky in brilliant colors. 'So beautiful,' the petite beauty thought as she took in the way the he looked as the pink and purple hues of the sky enveloped his athletic frame. Dropping her blanket, she walked over to the outlaw and pulled the covering back before she sat, straddling his lap. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, she seductively purred, "Hmmm… now where were we?"

"About here," he breathed, grabbing her hips and kissing her intensely.

* * *

.

The annoying buzz began sharply 6am. With a groan, a slender arm reached out from under the soft cream colored comforter, mindlessly looking for the snooze button on the alarm clock. Finally, succeeding in stopping the obnoxious noise, the redhead rolled over with a contented sigh. Unfortunately, the reprieve lasted for only nine minutes as the infernal buzzing started up again.

"Damn… why do I bother," McKenna muttered as rolled back over to hit the off button. After strumming up enough willpower, she finally rolled out of bed, grabbed her glasses, and stretched before absently yawning as she headed to get some clothes together. Once she had some garments picked out, she made her way to the bathroom to shower.

Thirty minutes later she, stepped out of the bathroom and started to head out to the kitchen to get some coffee started. However, she was stopped as she heard the soft snores coming from the spare bedroom. Peeking in, she saw Milly lying on her side in the middle of the bed, while clutching onto a pillow. Mac just shook her head at the sight and smiled before walking out through the doorway leading the main living area.

"I wonder what kind of hangover she's going to have…" she muttered while starting to brew some caffeine. Then with a thought, she tapped on the counter with her fingers before heading over to the monitor. 'I suppose I should make some breakfast…' she thought, while trying to figure out if she should have something in the infirmary, as well. Just in case Meryl was too preoccupied with Vash to worry about breaking her fast.

"At least I hope she was too preoccupied…" she said with a smile before deciding to make muffins.

* * *

.

Two hours later, McKenna found herself sitting in front of the center island while tapping her fingers idly on the white counter top. It was almost nine and still no sign of Meryl, or really anybody for that matter. Actually, the only person that she had seen, up until that point, was Jessica and she was only present for a few minutes.

The woman in braids walked into the infirmary earlier looking for Vash or Meryl. When she noticed that they weren't there, she asked the young doctor if she had seen either of them. McKenna replied with a 'no' and added that they were both probably sleeping in, because of last night's festivities. The simple explanation made Jessica cross her arms over her chest and tap her foot in agitation before she bit out that she had already checked both of their quarters and that they weren't anywhere to be found. Mac just rolled her eyes at her antics prior to stating that they probably just didn't hear her knocking, which made the child-like woman stomp her foot with a 'humph' before she stormed out of the infirmary.

"God, can she be annoying," the redhead mumbled after recalling the events from an hour ago. Picking up her cup, Mac took a sip before laughing as she internally added, 'She's going to flip when Vash talks to her later. Boy, I wish I could be a fly on the wall for _that_ conversation.'

Setting her coffee down, McKenna's thoughts returned (yet again) to the platinum blonde and absently wondered if Knives answered the door and said something arrogant to Jessica. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. He had been constantly on her mind, plaguing her days and nights lately, especially after last night and how he was actually acting civil toward her. The past few days had in deed been very, very strange. Then he made dinner for her (well sort of) and even humored her by playing checkers, until something distracted him. When he closed his eyes and tensed, she knew that something must have happened and it worried her. Then a moment later, he told her to leave before opening his blue eyes…

"That look…" she whispered as a shiver went down her spine, while remembering what she saw lurking in their depths. She saw full-fledged, unadulterated lust filling his penetrating gaze and it was directed toward her. McKenna never had any one look at her that way before. And, by no means, would have _ever_ imagined that when it finally had happened, that the initiator of the look would have been, the one and only, Millions Knives. Particularly, since he always loved to advise her of just how 'inferior' she was.

However, it did happen and the doctor really wasn't sure how to react. After all, she was attracted to him, there was no denying it. Not any more. But, did he really mean it or was there something else that triggered the response. 'Perhaps Vash sent him something through their link,' she thought right before the infirmary doors opened and Milly walked into the lab.

"Why good morning, Miss Mac," the big-girl chirped, while waiving as she walked up the center island and grabbed a muffin from the basket. "Gosh… isn't Sempai here yet?"

"Nope, I haven't seen her," McKenna replied as she stood and headed over to the far counter to get Milly a cup of coffee. A moment later, she handed a cup to the brunette and inquired, "So, what happened last night? Jessica was already here this morning and she wasn't too happy."

"Well… hmmm… let's see," Milly started, putting the cup down so she could scratch her head, while trying to remember last night. "I remember Sempai and Mr. Vash dancing… then Jessica pulling Mr. Vash away. What was next? Oh yeah! Sempai came up to me and said that she was heading back to our quarters for a minute and Mr. Vash wanted her to meet him somewhere."

"And what else?"

"Curt, Jason, Shane, and I started doing shots and then we went up to sing with the band," she said with a big smile, which made the redhead laugh.

"Is that it?" McKenna asked, still chuckling over the big-girl's antics.

"Ummm… yup," she replied before taking a sip of her coffee. "No wait… I remember Jessica coming up to us about forty minutes later asking if we saw Mr. Vash and when we said 'no' she left the party."

"Oh really?"

"She sure did, Miss Mac!"

"Hey Milly, aren't you hung over?"

"Nah…"

"How much did you drink?" the redhead curiously asked.

"Lots," Milly happily replied as someone else walked through the infirmary doors. Both women turned their attention to the entrance and watched as Meryl slowly made her way to the stand with the other two women.

"Good morning," she said with a brilliant smile as she grabbed a muffin and took a bite. "I didn't realize I was so hungry," she mumbled as Mac went over to one of the cabinets to pull something out before getting her a cup of coffee.

"Sempai, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that you're walking kinda slow, is all," the brunette pointed out, clearly concerned.

"Oh… ummm… that," she stammered with a blush as McKenna handed her a cup of coffee and some pain relievers. "I… ahhh… guess I'm a little sore," she added sheepishly as her blush intensified.

"Well?" McKenna interjected before taking another sip from her cup.

"Well what?" the petite beauty quietly asked back as she looked to the floor.

"Now Meryl…" the redhead started with a big smile as she looked to her friend and knew why her friend was acting so shy. "Milly and I already know."

"Yep, we sure do, Sempai!"

"But how?" she quickly asked after raising her head to look at her two friends.

"It's kinda obvious really," Mac stated with a light laugh. "You come in walking slowly while saying you're sore, you're starving, and you are all aglow," she pointed out, while taking in the short-girl's radiance from being recently made loved too.

"Am I really glowing?" she asked in surprise, before watching the two ladies nod in affirmation. With a twinkling smile, the petite beauty told them that last night was the most incredible night of her life and how Vash had created a little haven in his secret spot. As she was about to give them some more details, the doors opened again with the twins walking through.

An instant later, Meryl was enveloped in a big hug from the golden blonde as he picked her up and kissed intensely, not caring who saw. She immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and returning the kiss. Milly and McKenna gaped in shock while Knives grumbled 'disgusting' as he turned away from their blatant display.

Finally pulling away, Vash set his insurance girl down and smiled before whispering, "I missed you."

"Vash… you goof, we've only been apart for maybe an hour," she replied with a laugh.

"I know, but it's just that I'm going to be at the site all day."

"We could always do something after your done, maybe we could… ummm… go out or something…" she quietly suggested, while looking up and into his eyes.

"I can't… its Thursday," he sadly replied, bringing his real hand up to caress her cheek. "Meet me for lunch, though."

"Okay, what time?"

"How about one," Vash answered right before he bent down to kiss her again. A moment later, their kiss ended abruptly as Knives interrupted by loudly clearing throat and saying 'that's quite enough,' which made the couple pull apart and blush in embarrassment. Looking to his brother, Vash then asked, "Ya' wanna walk with me to work, Knives?"

"I suppose," Knives indifferently muttered.

"Great!" Vash cheered as he stepped back over to stand next to his twin. Then with a quick waive, he told the lovely ladies that he would see them later right before he and Knives turned to leave. However, they were both momentarily stopped as Milly called out to them.

"Wait for me, Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives. I have too head to work, too," she said while catching up to the Plants, so, all three could exit the infirmary together.

* * *

.

With a muttered curse, Knives closed the ancient book and looked up through the branches of the towering elm tree. "What is wrong with me," he said to himself before lowering his head so he could rub his temples. Cursing again, he picked up his birthday present and stood before heading down the hill. He needed to go for a walk, stretch his legs and, hopefully, clear his head.

The Plant just couldn't concentrate. His muddled thoughts and emotions were getting in the way. Continually returning to what he felt last night and this morning from his twin. When Vash assaulted his awareness with the overwhelming feelings, he knew exactly what happened. His twin had finally claimed his pet and eased the sexual chaos swimming in his veins. And it was quite apparent when Knives saw him earlier that morning.

The golden blonde casually strolled into their quarters, a little after eight, looking disheveled with his shirt un-tucked and wrinkled, while his shoulder length hair was quite a mess. However, what really made it obvious was the twinkle in his eyes and the way he smiled. It was a lazy 'I just got laid' smile, that told the older sibling that Vash _really_ enjoyed himself last night.

Of course, the feelings flowing through his twin, were still there and stronger than ever. At least, the lust was temporarily sated. Well, until they walked into the medical ward and Vash saw his little pet again. The desire instantly rose and he reacted by latching onto Meryl and kissing her. It was the first time that Knives had ever seen him kiss her and it made him want to experience the tastes and the sensations first hand. Especially, since the emotional spike from last night was sill lingering in his veins.

Knives remembered looking over to McKenna and internally groaning as the war inside his body raged on. There she was, with her full lips parted as she stared at the two. Then her pink tongue darted out her mouth to lick her bottom lip. The innocent gesture was extremely erotic. It made him wonder what it would be like to have her lick him before shaking off the mental image of the fiery redhead lying on top of him, naked, while leaving openmouthed kisses all over his body.

"Christ," he muttered, running his left hand though his cropped locks, while walking out of the elevator. He was trying to not give in to his baser needs, but it was becoming increasingly harder not to cave. Then the tempted Plant remembered what Vash had said to him Monday morning…

"_Maybe you could do a little 'experiment' and try for yourself. You might like it. Besides, what do you have to lose?"_

"What do I have to lose?" Knives whispered as he stopped walking, finally realizing where his little jaunt had taken him, back to the infirmary. Opening his senses, he felt only one person in the ward, McKenna. Firming his resolve, he stepped through the double-doors, while muttering under his breath, "For experimental purposes only."

Walking back into the center room, he saw the redhead kneeling in front of a cabinet, while putting rolls of bandages away. With a predatory gleam in his now azure eyes, Knives stepped behind her and made his presence known by lightly touching her shoulder.

"**Aaaah,"** McKenna screeched with a start, as she jumped up and brought her attention to the man who startled her. "Damn it, Knives! Don't do…" she started to scold before trailing off, immediately seeing the way he was looking at her. Taking an involuntary step backward, she hit the waist high cabinet with her rear-end and realized that she couldn't go any further. "Knives…"

With out a word, the platinum blonde closed the gap and placed the book on the corner of the cabinet before tenderly removing her glasses. He set them on top of the novel and proceeded to pull her hair free of its binding. After adding the tie to the small pile, he turned his attention to her full lips. Knives saw her lick them nervously before whispering his name again, which made him smile softly as he brought the pad of his index finger up to touch them. "So soft," he breathed before sliding his hand over to cup her cheek.

Finally giving in, Knives lowered his head and kissed her.

It was a ghost of a kiss where he only brushed his lips against hers, barely making contact before pulling away to look at her. What he saw made him, yet again, groan internally. She was absolutely stunning with her hazel eyes flecking green and her mouth parted as the initial shock of what happened changed to something more intense. Needing more than just a sample, he lowered his hand from her face and placed the both of them on her hips before lowering his mouth to hers again. The kiss started out slow and sweet as their lips simply touched, taking in each others texture, their warmth, while noting how their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

McKenna moaned into their lip lock as she tilted her head slightly and brought her hands up from her sides to his chest. Subconsciously, she decided to try and deepen the kiss by tentatively opening her mouth and brushing her tongue across his supple lips. She felt him stiffen for a moment before he conceded and opened his mouth. An instant later, their tongues met and the tender caress quickly turned white hot as the moment became all consuming.

Wanting more contact, Knives picked the petite woman up and set her on the counter, raising her up just enough so that he didn't have to bend over. He then stepped up to the counter and in between her legs while slipping his arms around her waist to pull her closer. The mesmerized woman immediately responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and sliding her hands into his hair, while pulling him infinitely closer so that her full breasts were pressed against his muscular chest. The more intimate connection made the participants moan into the heated kisses as their bodies met.

Knives sensed when McKenna's heart rate quickened and temperature rose, while their kisses became more urgent, needier. The sensation of feeling it all was drowning him in its sheer force and he wasn't sure if he would ever find a way to control his urges. He wasn't even sure if he wanted too, not any longer. He decided, then and there, that having a pet definitely had its advantages, especially when the pet was as passionate as the woman in his arms.

Then she wrapped her legs around him and ground her hips into his.

"Christ… Kk…enn…a," he groaned from the new contact as he pulled away from her delicious mouth and threw his head back from the extreme heat she was creating with every gyration.

Taking the advantage, the redhead brought her mouth to his neck and started to trail nips and kisses on the exposed flesh as she moved her hands to his shirt, starting to unbutton it. Once she had the chambray button down open to his navel, she continued her caresses on his finely muscled chest with her lips and hands, making the Plant groan her name again as his hands flew to her hair.

She couldn't help it. She had an acute need to feel his flesh again, the need taste more of him… all of him. The redhead had never felt anything so potent before, even with her ex-fiancé. That man, that brooding arrogant man, was like a beacon that drew her to him, like a moth to a flame. And she knew that, like the flame, he was just as hot and just as dangerous, but she didn't care. McKenna wanted to be near him, with him… forever.

Needing to taste her lips again, the platinum blonde mentally told her what he wanted, where she instantly complied by bringing her mouth to his and kissing him heatedly. After a moment, he tore his mouth from hers in order to kiss down her face and neck, slowly leaning into her, shifting her backward.

"Knives," the spellbound woman gasped as he pushed her shirt aside and sucked hard on the creamy flesh at the nape of her neck. 'He's marking me,' she absently thought while feeling his hands moving to the buttons on her blouse. The very next instant, she heard him in her mind say that she was his pet now. However, before she could completely digest what he had telepathically told her, Knives quickly untangled himself and moved to stand a few feel away. As confusion took over, McKenna furrowed her brow while panting, "What's wrong?"

"Someone's coming," Knives raggedly replied, while running his right hand through his mussed hair.

A moment later, they heard the main doors to the infirmary open and someone call out for her. It was the Doc. After muttering a curse, McKenna called out that she would be right there before quickly grabbing her glasses and hopping off of the cabinet in order to greet the Doc.

"Hi Doc, What's… ummm… going on?" she anxiously asked, walking out into the lab and hastily running her hands through her wild hair.

"I was wondering if you have seen Knives?" the bald man asked with a smile.

"Well…" she started, blushing profusely, until she was cut off by the Plant, who casually walked out of the room she was just in.

"I'm right here," Knives calmly stated, without any hint as to what had just transpired between the two. She turned to him and gaped. He was perfectly composed and straightened.

"Ahhh… good, I was wondering if you could take a look at something that I have come up with. I believe that it just might take care of the drain on your sisters… permanently," the Doc happily supplied as he saw flicker of shock flash over Knives' ever cool façade.

"Well… if it will be beneficial to my brethren, then I suppose I could look over your data," he evenly replied. Then without even bothering to acknowledge the woman, who he was ardently kissing just a few minutes before, Knives walked out of the ward with the older looking man.

He simply left her standing there, all alone in the suddenly very cold and sterile space.

* * *

.

Yipppeeee….

It's Friday! I love Fridays! I get to update, read and write. The boys are hangin' with their dad, while I'm upstairs all by myself:o) Life is good!

Any who…

I am so HAPPY that everyone liked the last chapter. The praise was astounding and it makes me want to write bunches and bunches more! (which I plan to do once this gets posted!)

Have a Great Week everyone!

Kisses,

Aine


	32. Unforeseen Complications

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 32: Unforeseen Dilemmas

"God, I'm becoming a nympho," muttered the raven-haired beauty while walking back to the ship after meeting Vash for lunch. Blushing profusely, she recalled what happened during that hour and she just couldn't believe that they did it again, especially where and, for the simple fact, that anybody could have walked in on them.

Vash had told her that he knew of a place where they could eat their packed lunch all alone and took her up to the second floor of one of the recently built homes. Upon entering the room, he took the basket from her hands and set it on the floor before he hastily pinned her against the wall, intently kissing her. He then told her that he needed her again before he slipped his hands under her skirt to pull her panties down, while muttering that he just loved her thigh highs…

"What would Karen say if she knew," Meryl said with a laugh, while casually thinking about her blonde friend at Bernardelli HQ. She knew that Karen would never believe that she was capable of doing anything so outrageous, so spontaneous. Especially with the infamous outlaw Vash the Stampede, but she did and Meryl was very tempted to write her friend to tell her. 'She would flip,' she then thought as she entered the ship.

Twenty minutes later, after dropping the basket off and freshening up in her quarters, Meryl walked into the infirmary. What she saw took her by surprise. McKenna was sitting in front of the monitor, while typing furiously at the keyboard with look of extreme vexation crossing her features. Walking up to her friend, she asked, "Ummm… McKenna, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'll tell ya' what's wrong!" she bit out as she pushed away from the island and started to pace, while sporadically raising her hands in pure frustration. **"It's called an egotistical, pompous ass who doesn't care if he shreds another's feelings to bits, making them feel like they are of no value whatsoever unless he wants something from them. He only cares about himself!**" She yelled with vehemence before she stopped her pacing and the tears started to fall. "That bastard!" she finally choked out as Meryl came up to the emotional woman and embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Shhh… Its okay McKenna," Meryl said in a soothing voice while letting the redhead cry into her shoulder.

"And he was actually being civil last night," she muttered into the insurance girl's shoulder before pulling away so she could wipe her eyes from under her glasses. She then dejectedly added, "How could I have been so stupid?"

"What did he do?" Meryl wondered as curiosity took over.

"He kissed me…" she whispered, while looking at the slightly shorter woman to gage her reaction.

"**What!" **

"He… kkk…kissed me…"

"Knives kissed you?" Meryl asked with shock apparent on her lovely features, while needing verification.

"Yeah," McKenna quietly confirmed as her cheeks stained pink from embarrassment.

"Wow… I didn't even think he would know how to kiss," Meryl added incredulously, which made McKenna laugh in spite of herself, before she replied by saying that he _definitely_ knew how to kiss. "Well happened then?" raven-haired beauty then asked.

"Well…" the lady doctor started prior to telling her friend how Knives had initiated the kiss and how things heated up dramatically, until the Doc came. She then told Meryl how he acted as if nothing happened and left the space without even a sideways glance at her.

"Oh God… and now I'm sure he thinks that I'm nothing but some cheep floozy," she groaned after retelling the story. Sitting down at the center island, she crossed her arms on the cool surface and laid her head on them before mumbling, "Ugh… especially with how I wrapped my legs around his waist."

"He's such an ass," Meryl simply stated while shaking her head at what her friend just told her. "And I wouldn't worry about what he thinks of you. We know that you're not and I'm sure he knows it, too."

"Yeah, but now what am I supposed to do?" she groaned into her arms before turning her head to look at the short-girl. "I can't face him anymore, it would be too embarrassing!"

"Hmmm… I know," Meryl answered with a gleam in her silvery gaze.

"What Meryl?"

"Simple, just pretend that it never happened."

"Huh?" Mac questioned as raised her head from her arms and blinked repeatedly as if waiting for verification from her friend.

"I said, pretend it didn't happen."

"And how, pray tell, am I suppose to do that?"

"Simple," Meryl declared with a brilliant smile. "Do what you usually do… ignore him, argue with him, and make sarcastic comments. Only make sure to dig a little deeper when you _do_ say something. I promise it will at very least make you feel a little better."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then do you should do what I do whenever Vash is acting like a complete idiot!"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Mac asked, realizing that the situation wasn't as hopeless as what she originally thought.

"Smack him upside the head, of course!" she exclaimed seriously before laughing out at the very idea of Knives getting hit in the head by a woman from an 'inferior' breed.

McKenna just looked at Meryl and blinked again until she realized just how comical it would be to actually do that to the arrogant Plant. She instantly laughed at the promising idea and stated that she would do exactly that if warranted.

* * *

.

"These are for you…" the strawberry blonde stammered as he thrust the bag of pudding cups at the statuesque brunette.

"Oh why thank you, Mr. Curt!" Milly happily exclaimed as she accepted the offered treats.

"Would it be alright if I walked you home?" he asked sweetly as his soft brown eyes met her baby blues in a silent plea.

"Ummm… sure, why not," she replied with a smile, while moving her free hand up to her hard hat and wiggled the brim to adjust how it was sitting on her head. He instantly smiled back before they started the short trek back to the fallen ship.

"So… Miss Milly?" Curt started after a moment of companionable silence.

"Hmmm…" she absently replied, while opening the bag to see what he brought her that time. "Ooooh… tapioca! I love tapioca!" she added with a squeal of delight.

"I ahhh… had a great time last night," he said with a chuckle over the tall woman's antics.

"Oh yeah… me too!" Milly declared as she brought her full attention back to the man walking next to her. "You sing really good, too, Mr. Curt."

"Why thank you, Miss Milly."

"Yeah, you're welcome!"

"So… Miss Milly," he started again as they stepped up to the ship's entrance, only a little more anxiously this time. "Ummm… they're having open singing at the saloon tomorrow night and I was… ummm… well, I was wondering if you would like to go… with me that is?"

"Gosh, Mr. Curt… what about Sempai?" she asked, not quite realizing that he was asking her out on a date.

"Oh… well… I suppose I could see if Jason would like to go and we could double date."

"Gee… I don't know about that. Mr. Vash might get awfully upset if Sempai went out with Mr. Jason."

"So she _is_ the Stampede's woman. I thought they were just friends and he was seeing Miss Jessica," Curt blurted out with surprise apparent in his tone. "Of course, with his reputation, he probably has hoards of women."

"Oh no… not Mr. Vash, he only has Meryl and he thinks of Miss Jessica as a little sister. At least that's what he told us," she quickly supplied before adding, "I had better get going. Supper should be about done and I still have to shower. See ya' later, Mr. Curt," she added before waiving to the young man as she ran off into the ship.

"Wait… what about tomorrow?" he called out where he heard an 'I'll ask Sempai' coming from the depths of the grounded spacecraft.

Once reaching the main elevator, she sighed loudly. The tall woman knew that he was asking her out on a date, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him 'no' outright. He was so sweet and if things were different, she would have just loved dating the gentle young man. However, they weren't and Milly knew that she wasn't ready to date. Not yet at least…

Maybe not ever.

She truly loved Nicholas and missed him terribly. Even with the dreams she had. The precious hours in her subconscious where he would visit, come to her nightly in a massive field of bluebells where they would hold one another, either making love or talking. She only wished it was real and had him always, rather than what her imagination held.

"The bluebells," the blue-eyed girl whispered as a tear slid down her cheek. She remembered seeing a photograph of the very same spot once when she was little. Her mother had told her that, at one time, their ancestors lived in the great state of Texas and the picture was taken on their land. Milly loved that picture, the way the sea of the pale blue flowers seemed to flow in great waves under a loosely knit forest of towering trees. It reminded her of home and of family, something that she could only share with her beloved priest in dreams.

"Oh darling, I miss you," Milly said to herself right before the double doors opened to the long corridor. Wiping her eyes, she stepped through the doorway and headed to her quarters while wondering if she would ever experience that twittering sensation in her belly from being close to a love interest. Or if she would ever have someone make love to her again, like the tender night that she shared with Nicholas. The night before he died, the beautiful hours where she willingly gave him her heart and virginity.

Even during their mystical meetings, Nicholas repeatedly told her that he didn't want her to grieve and that she should move on, to find love again, especially lately. So, for his sake, Milly said that she would not weep for him (at least try not too) and that she would eventually try to find someone else. She just didn't make any definite promises.

'And I won't,' Milly thought internally as she stopped in front of her doorway and hit the key pad to open the door. While walking in to the space, she took a deep cleansing breath before calling out, "Sempai… I'm back!"

"Hi Milly, how was work?" Meryl asked as she walked into the living room and saw her partner in the kitchen fishing out a spoon.

"Oh… fine Sempai. So, what's for dinner?" she murmured, while pulling a pudding cup out the bag before placing the rest in the refrigerator.

"Actually, McKenna invited us over tonight."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, Knives upset her pretty bad and she would really like some company," Meryl elaborated as the walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "You don't mind do you?"

"Gosh no… not at all in fact," she proclaimed before popping opened the container and digging in. "Mmmm… tasty! Would you like some Sempai?" she asked as she held out a spoonful of the creamy substance.

"No thank you."

"So… what did Mr. Knives do?"

"Well," Meryl started with a sigh before taking a sip of her café Verona. Once she set the cup down, she added, "He kissed her and then it went a little farther, until Doc interrupted."

"Gee… is that all?"

"Ummm… no… Doc came looking for Knives and when they both left the space, he completely ignored her."

"Well, that wasn't very nice of Mr. Knives now was it!" she declared after throwing the now empty container away and placing the spoon in the sink. "It's probably because he likes her and he just isn't used to expressing his feelings yet, is all!"

"Yeah, I kinda got that vibe, too," Meryl said with a sigh before leaning against the counter and chuckling. "They fight worse than Vash and I do."

"They sure do Sempai! Oh… speaking of Mr. Vash, is he going to join us for dinner?"

"No… its Thursday remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot…" the big-girl muttered as she took off her hard hat so she could scratch her head. "Do you think he will tell Miss Jessica?"

"I really hope so," the short-girl groaned. "I'm really getting tired of hiding."

"Well, it didn't look like you were hiding the way you two danced last night."

"Yeah… and look what it got us… interrupted by Jessica and a conga line."

"That was pretty funny," Milly giggled. "You would have seen the look on you face, Sempai. I thought for sure you were going to pull a derringer out."

"I probably would have if I had room for one in my dress," Meryl added as she started to laugh over the situation.

"So, is Mr. Vash going to come over afterward?" Milly asked after their laughter died down.

"Actually, he asked me to meet him in his… ummm…"

"Secret spot?" Milly finished as she watched her friend's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Yeah…"

"Okie dokie, Sempai! You'll just have to tell me what happened between Mr. Vash and Jessica tomorrow then," Milly happily advised before stating that she had better head off to shower or they would be late for dinner.

* * *

.

The woman in braids looked at the table before her and smiled. Everything was perfect, the meal, the atmosphere, the choice of drink, everything. Now, all she had to do was wait for Vash to come striding into her quarters, so, she could set her plan in motion. Jessica never really liked resorting to trickery, unless in extreme cases. And the possibility losing the man of her dreams to someone else would definitely be considered as such. She knew that Meryl was something more to Vash than the 'annoying insurance girl' and she wasn't about to let her step in and take him away. She had wanted him for too long to let that happen, even if she did like the raven-haired woman.

Originally, she was going to simply prove that she was better for him, until the events of the past few days happened. First, with the way Vash immediately went to Meryl and held her, right after he flew through the infirmary doors on Monday. Then on Tuesday with his comment on how he wanted to 'fill her up.' Jessica knew exactly what he meant by that. And, finally last night, she saw how they were dancing and knew that an interruption was in order. So, she started the conga line and made sure it came by to sweep the gunman up. Then they both coincidently disappeared with fifteen minutes of one another…

"Don't think about that," Jessica muttered, scolding herself before a knock on the door got her attention. With a deviant smile, she thought 'show time' before walking through the living area to let her dinner date in.

"Hiya' Jessica, it sure smells good in here!" Vash declared with a bright smile.

"Oh Vash, I'm so glad you're here!" she chirped happily as she pulled the blonde into her quarters. "Dinner is almost ready. So, why don't come on in and have a drink."

"What's this for?" Vash asked after walking into the kitchen and picking up the bottle of Jack Daniels that was sitting on the table.

"Oh that's just left over from last night and I thought that you might like some, is all," she sweetly advised him as she took the bottle and poured a healthy amount into a glass.

"Well… you know I'm never one to say no to a glistening glass of the amber liquid," the outlaw declared with a laugh as he took the glass and downed a large swig.

'I know you're not,' she smirked to herself before heading over to finish dinner.

* * *

.

After spending a couple of relaxing hours with her girlfriends, Meryl found herself standing in the doorway looking out to Vash's secret spot. "No, our secret spot," she amended with a light smile, while recalling what had transpired amongst the pile of comforters and pillows less than twenty-four hours before. If she would have known that it was going to be _that_ good, she would have jumped on him sooner, much sooner. Perhaps, just as soon as they met up again after his two year hiatus, even with the pain.

Yes it hurt, a great deal, especially right at first. However, it soon melted away into something completely wonderful. And with their preceding encounters, the pain lessened every time they made love. To the point, it merely gave a slight twinge and that was only when he first entered her, but after was nothing but bliss. Then their session this afternoon…

"Pure rapture," Meryl moaned, recalling their escapade at lunch. A faint blush crept to her cheeks at that very pleasant idea of having him do that to her again. Then she thought of what she would like too do to him, returning the favor. The very erotic images making her burn with want as her eyes began to smolder.

Willing herself to settle down, the aroused woman took her eyes from the bedding and looked up to the darkening sky. She figured that Vash would be joining her shortly, which made her smile as the naughty thoughts quickly started rise. So, deciding to get comfortable in order to fantasize a little, she slipped her boots off and sat amongst the mass to wait for him.

Where she waited….

And waited…

"Damn it Vash! Where are you?" she groused as she stood from the pillows and moved over to the edge of the platform before sitting on the top step. It had been over two hours since she first arrived and she expected to wait a little bit for Vash. However, by the positions of the moons, she knew that it was well past eleven o'clock and there was absolutely no way that he could possibly still be at Jessica's. None whatsoever, particularly since he said that he should have been done by nine-thirty at the very latest.

'Unless he wanted to still be there,' she negatively thought, remembering their conversation while actually eating something during his lunch hour. It was, to say the least, very puzzling.

"_Jessica stopped by about an hour and a half ago," Vash simply advised her before shoving a salmon sandwich in his mouth. _

"_Yeah and?"_

"_And… what?" _

"_What do you mean _what_?" Meryl bit out in exasperation. "What did she say?"_

"_Just that I should come over around six-thirty, is all," he replied with confusion apparent._

"_Vash… didn't you tell her?"_

"_Tell her what?" _

"_About us, you idiot!" she bit out as she crossed her arms over her chest. _

"_Oh yeah, I forgot about that," he said with a nervous chuckle, while scratching the back of his head. "I'll… ummm… I'll tell her tonight…" _

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Ummm… sss…sure." _

Then she remembered what Vash had said right before his lunch was over…

"_Meet me at my secret place tonight, Meryl, please?" the outlaw pleaded into her hair as his grip around her tightened. "I… I gotta have you at least one more time…" _

"What in the hell did he mean by that, anyway?" the raven-haired woman muttered, while wrapping her arms around herself in comfort. It was all becoming confusing. Did he or did he not want to announce their relationship to the public? Or could it have been something else…

'Meryl Elaine Stryfe, that's quite enough,' she mentally berated herself while trying to think of a logical and positive explanation as to why Vash would be so tardy. Then she remembered Knives and McKenna's little encounter. "Of course…" she said out loud with a snap of her fingers. Vash was probably talking to Knives about his shocking display of affection toward the auburn-haired woman. Smiling again, she sat on the stoop and simply gazed at the stars as relief washed over her. That was it. It just had to be and she knew that Vash would join her at anytime or he would, at very least, contact her.

So, she decided to continue waiting…

Where she waited….

And waited…

Until…

Dawn broke and morning came, waking Meryl as the twin balls of fire's sunlight brightened the once darkened sky. Blinking in confusion, she looked around the walkway, while trying to figure out why she was alone in amongst the mass of bedding and where Vash was. She remembered waiting up for the blonde gunman until after 1am and he never showed. As a matter of fact, he didn't even contact her.

"Where in the hell is he?" she growled while reaching for her boots and slipping them on. She quickly stood and proceeded to head back to her quarters to take a quick shower and a get cup of coffee before starting her search for the M.I.A. Vash the Stampede. About ten minutes later, she walked through her room's sliding door and saw Milly standing in the kitchen eating some breakfast. "Milly, have you seen Vash?" she asked with obvious annoyance in her tone.

"Why no Sempai, should I have?" Milly asked, frowning over the question.

"No… I guess not," Meryl sighed as she walked into the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee.

"Didn't Mr. Vash meet you last night?"

"No, he didn't and I…I don't know where… he is," she admitted as the irritation turned into sadness.

"I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation," Milly said with a reassuring smile. "Have you gone over to his apartment? Or even ask Mr. Knives?"

"NNN…No."

"Well, let's go then!" she chirped while trying to cheer her partner up. Meryl just nodded her head in agreement before taking a healthy drink from her cup and setting it on the counter. Then both ladies walked out of the space and across the hall to the twins' apartment where Meryl instantly knocked on the door.

"So… what do I owe for having the honor of you two at my door at such an early hour?" Knives sarcastically questioned as he leaned against the now opened door frame.

"Knives, where's Vash?" Meryl demanded, completely ignoring the Plant's tone.

"I thought he was with you?" he asked back, clearly puzzled, as he straightened himself and ran his left hand through his short spikes. "He has had his linked closed off since about nine last night."

"No, he never met me," she whispered before looking down to the ground. Then just as quickly, she snapped her head back up and asked, "You mean he didn't come back here and talk to you about McKenna?"

"Why would he do something like that?" he bit out, while becoming very irritated. He knew that she was referring to the little 'test' that involved the distracting redhead.

"Well, I just figured that was why he didn't meet… me," she replied defensively before realizing that there was something dreadfully wrong with the situation.

"Oh dear, you don't think Mr. Vash is hurt do ya'?" Milly exclaimed with worry apparent and at the same time changing the direction of the platinum blonde's thoughts.

"Not likely, since I didn't feel anything," Knives simply stated as he felt the relief wash over the insurance girls. "Have you checked with Doc or in the infirmary yet?"

"No," Meryl whispered as she looked away from Vash's twin.

"I would suggest going to the infirmary first then," he said before stepping out into the hallway, causing the door to close automatically behind him. "Lets' go," he then added before the three made their way to see McKenna.

A few minutes later, they walked into the infirmary and saw the Doc and McKenna sitting at the center island going over something on the flat panel monitor. Both smiled at the newcomers (except Mac's wasn't meant for Knives) and wished them a good morning.

"Have either of you seen Vash?" Meryl asked in a desperate plea. She was really becoming worried about the absent outlaw. After all, he hadn't gone missing in such a long time, not since the first time they were in New Oregon together. And even then, he, at very least, wrote them a note. Not this time, however. This time was very abnormal.

Meryl could feel it…

Then she heard both the Doc and Mac say that they haven't seen Vash and her stomach dropped. She knew that something was definitely out of sorts then and that left only one person who could possibly know of his whereabouts… Jessica.

'Or even worse, I scared him off with wanting to make our relationship known,' she thought while trying to fight off the pending tears. "No… can't be. Knives is still here," she mumbled to herself right before McKenna touched her shoulder.

"Meryl, are you okay?" the redhead asked as she took in the ragged appearance of the petite woman.

"I…I don't kn…" Meryl started in a daze before Knives cut her off.

"Vash is coming now," he advised, turning to the doors expectantly.

A moment later, the frantic outlaw rushed through the doors and quickly strode up to the raven-haired woman. "Meryl, I need to talk to you, alone," Vash desperately uttered before grabbing her hand and trying to pull her out of the room. Upon is haste, the small woman instantly balked, while planting her feet and becoming very angry.

"No," Meryl barked, pulling out of his grasp so she could cross her arms over her chest. She glowered at the man before her as she took in his scruffy appearance. His hair was a complete mess, while his severely wrinkled white shirt was un-tucked from his dirt covered pants and splattered with what looked like stains from split drinks. Then she smelled him…

With a growl, she stepped up to the gunman and started to wag her finger in his face while yelling,** "Just where in the hell have you been! You smell like a bar! Please don't tell me that you went out boozing it up instead of meeting me. I was worried sick! Of all of the stupid, idiotic…" **

"No, Meryl please…" Vash interrupted as he grabbed her forearms and looked to her in a silent plea. The petite woman looked up into his distressed eyes and realized that something was _really_ wrong.

"Vash… what's wrong," she breathed as an uneasy feeling settled in the pit of her already bottomed out stomach.

"Not h…" he began before turning his attention to the door for a moment. He then mentally told her 'I'm sorry' before he let go of her arms, took a few steps backward and looked to the cool white floor as if showing defeat, or guilt.

Then very next instant, Jessica bounced through the doors and immediately moved next to the gunman, grabbing his now dangling right hand. With a big smile, she looked at every person in the lab and exclaimed, "I'm so glad that everyone is here! Vash and I have excellent news!" Then without waiting for someone to ask what the news was, she ecstatically chirped out…

"Vash and I are getting married!"

* * *

.

And the plot goes… **_TWIST! _**Heeeeee……….

Yes, I know… Damn evil old lady ;o) I just couldn't help it and in quoting Bugs Bunny "If dood it I get whoopin'… I dood it!"

Actually, I'm waiting for the lynchin' mob to show up at my front door dangling a noose in front of me, effectively stringing me up by my toes and making me watch some really, really bad sitcoms over even worse old game shows! _ACK!_

I didn't see any questions from the last chapter. So, I'll just have the say "Danke, Danke!" to my ever wonderful reviewers. I hope I you still love me!

Until next Friday have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine

XOXOXO


	33. Sense of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 33: Sense of Betrayal

"**WHAT!" **The collective audience in the space screeched, yelled, or bellowed in disbelief after the shocking announcement.

Save for one person… Meryl Stryfe.

She simply stood there, staring at the newly engaged couple without any hint of emotion reflecting on her lovely features. She was numb. It was almost as if the insurance girl was stuck in the part of consciousness where the world would become hazy just before drifting off into a deep sleep. Meryl vaguely sensed the happenings around her, for like a dream state, everything and everyone were muted and moving in slow motion. She just continued to stare straight ahead at the two as her vision became blurry from all of the fog filtering through her brain. Internally refusing to digest what she just heard. If she did, then she would realize what just happened.

After what seemed like an eternity, the short-girl was brought out of her stupor by an anxious 'Sempai' coming from her best friend and partner. Blinking rapidly, she removed the smoke and suddenly felt five pairs of eyes intently watching her. Clearing her throat, she absently looked around the room and saw the varying degrees of distress on her friends' faces, minus Knives, who just looked _really_ pissed. She then brought her attention back to Vash and Jessica. The woman in braids had a victorious smile plastered across her face, while the golden blonde continued to look toward the floor with his longer hair, most likely, covering a guilt ridden face.

"Well," Meryl finally started on the exhale of a deep breath. "Let me be the first to congratulate you two. I wish you the best of… luck." she finally added after a lengthy pause, making everyone in the room to gape incredulously at her. Save for Vash, who continued to stare downward.

With nobody uttering a word and their eyes still pinned on her, the short-girl suddenly became very uncomfortable and decided that it was past time to make a dignified exit. With a small breath, she mumbled, "Ummm… if you will excuse me I have to finish a report." Right before she calmly walked out of the room, barely hearing Milly asking her to wait.

In no time, Meryl found herself sitting in front of her typewriter with a clean sheet of paper cradled within the confines of the machine. With a flick of her wrists, she started to type an addendum to the report that she had already mailed Tuesday morning.

_Addendum report, July 23rd _

_(Original report issued on July 18th)_

_M. Stryfe reporting_

_Recent developments regarding our assignment warrant the reevaluation of the necessity of having my partner and I assigned to Vash the Stampede. He has decided to settle down and get married. Therefore, the 'Humanoid Typhoon' will no longer cause the mass mayhem and destruction that seemed to previously follow him. In conclusion, with the combined information that has already been sent on our last missive and his up and coming change in martial status, I feel that it would be in the best interest of the company to cancel the assignment and let us return to headquarters. _

_I look forward to your prompt reply._

_Meryl E. Stryfe_

_Senior Disaster Investigator _

With out thinking, something she simply refused to do, Meryl pulled the paper out of the typewriter and placed it in an envelope before heading out of her bedroom. She was planning on sending the missive immediately to advise the Bernardelli Insurance Society as soon as possible. Also, so, she wouldn't have time to stop and think about the consequences, either way. Once out in the main living area, she noticed Milly standing in the middle of the kitchen with tears streaming down her face. Briskly walking over to the closet next to the entrance to grab her cloak, she thought, 'Oh Milly, I need you to be strong for me.'

"Meryl…" Milly whispered as she took a step toward her friend. However, before she could say anything else, her partner rapidly spoke.

"Milly, I have to head out for a little while. Don't you need to be at work? If you would like, I can walk with you?" Meryl rushed, instantly hiding behind her busybody self.

"But Meryl…"

"Ya' know, actually I think it would be in our best interest to have this wired back to HQ, instead of just mailing it," she absently added, placing the envelope on the coffee table before putting her white cloak on.

"What are you planning on wiring?" Milly asked, while wiping her eyes as she walked into the living room before stopping to stand directly in front of her partner.

"Well an addendum to our most recent report, of course."

"And what does it say?"

"Well…" Meryl said looking at the floor, not wanting to answer.

"Sempai, what does it say?" she asked again, placing a hand on Meryl's shoulder to get her complete attention.

With a deep sigh, Meryl looked up to her best friend and gave her a small smile before replying. "I am simply advising Bernardelli of the recent development involving VVV… him."

"Is that all?"

"No," she sighed again before adding, "I am also recommending that we should be removed from this… assignment."

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Milly questioned as concern took over. "I think you're acting a bit hasty, Meryl. I mean you haven't even talked to Mr. V…"

"Don't!" Meryl interrupted as her eyes started to glisten. "Please don't say it, Milly. I…I can't stay now. Not now. I…I mean hhh…he chose her and I have to let hhh…him go…" she stuttered before trailing off as the tears finally started fall.

"I'm so sorry, Meryl," the big-girl whispered as she enveloped her friend in a comforting hug.

"Oh God Milly, what am I gonna do?" the petite woman cried into best friend's work overhauls.

"Shhh… it will be okay. We'll just take this one day at a time," Milly comforted as she started to rub her partner's back. "Just one day at a time," she repeated after a moment as the tears started to fall from her own eyes again.

Both women simply consoled one another over the Gunsmoke shattering news for the next few minutes until the tears finally slowed. Once they were down to a trickle, Meryl pulled away to wipe the remaining away and gave her friend a weak smile before whispering, "Thank you, Milly."

"You don't have to thank me, Meryl."

"I know but…"

"No buts, ya' hear," Milly exclaimed as she cut off Meryl. Then with a reassuring smile, she speedily chirped, "Now, why don't we go and send that wire. Then we can head over to the well. I need tell foreman Kevin that we are probably leaving soon and that I need to take the day off so we can prepare. That way we can spend the day together. Ya' know we could window shop and go out to lunch and perhaps get some pudding and a banana sundae for dessert! That sounds like fun don't you think, Sempai!"

"Milly, you don't have to do this. I know that you love it here and I completely understand if you wanna stay…"

"Nonsense, were partners and best friends, right?" Milly then scolded as she picked up the envelope from the table and handed it to Meryl.

"Oh Milly, what would I do without you?" Meryl asked with a watery smile, entirely grateful that she had such a wonderful person for a best friend.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you would be a complete mess," she said with a laugh. Meryl adamantly agreed before both women headed toward the door for their little excursion.

* * *

. 

For the remainder of the morning and into the early afternoon, the insurance girls roamed the streets of New Oregon looking through the various shops and boutiques that littered that main market place. Both, for the most part, enjoying the free time that they where so rarely able to share, while trying their best to keep the devastating events from the morning from surfacing, especially in the smaller of the two. Every time Milly would see Meryl with a far away look in her eyes, she would immediately change the subject or pull the smaller woman off to a different shop to distract her. The entire strategy seemed to work really well, until they walked past a bakery and smelled the fresh baked goods.

Unfortunately, the short-girl's eyes instantly welled up with unshed tears as it reminded her that she wouldn't have to buy or make the un-spiky headed idiot doughnuts any longer. When she finally calmed down, Meryl told Milly that she was fine and said that all she wanted to do was shower and go to sleep. So, the lovely ladies made their way back to the ship with the hopes of having a quiet afternoon.

Walking in silence the entire way back, they wondered what the next week, or so, would bring. Meryl knew it was going to be exceeding difficult, especially when seeing Vash and Jessica together. But, at the same time, she felt that it would probably be over soon. There was only a slim chance that the Insurance Society would want them to continue; actually it wouldn't even be considered slim. After all, Meryl _had_ recommended their removal and that was more than enough to ensure that the company would recall the Disaster Investigators.

"Sempai?" Milly softly called, finally breaking the silence.

"Hmmm…" Meryl mumbled as they passed through the elevator doors, walking toward their now temporary quarters.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked, stopping in the middle of the hallway.

"Tell him what?" she asked, stopping as well before turning to look back at the taller woman.

"That we are probably leaving."

"No," she whispered as she ran her left hand through her cropped locks. "I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Okay, I won't tell him either..."

"Thank you, Milly," she quietly murmured before turning to start walking again.

"Meryl?" Milly called, not moving, which made her friend look back to her again. "Ummm… remember, I will always be here for you, like you are for me, okay!"

"Okay Milly," the short girl said with a sad smile, before Milly walked up and lightly slapped her on the back.

"Now no more tears, Sempai!" Milly advised in a motherly tone. "Just remember… never let them see you down. You can never do that! If you did, then they will know that they have beaten you!"

"Is that something your big, big sister would always say?" Meryl asked with an inkling of the twinkle in her eyes.

"Nope, my daddy!" she replied, giggling, making Meryl laugh a little while saying that she would remember that. Then with a 'come on' from Meryl, the ladies finished their trek. A moment later, they found themselves at their door where Milly keyed in their pass code and opened the door. As the big-girl stepped into the room, she instantly froze.

"Milly, what are you doing?" the short-girl groused as she pushed her way through the entrance before immediately freezing as well.

Standing in the middle of their living room was Vash the Stampede.

"Ummm… yeah… Oh, I just remembered I have something to do," Milly nervously sputtered as she started to turn around.

"Don't leave!" Meryl desperately whispered, while grabbing her friend's arm.

"I won't, Sempai, I won't. I'll just go in my room for a spell, kay?"

"Okay," she replied, just as quietly, before Milly told her to be strong and quickly exited the room, purposely ignoring the man she had just passed. Once the big-girl left the room, Meryl made her way to the kitchen to make some fresh coffee, while coldly asking, "How did you get in here?"

"I know your pass code, remember," Vash softly pointed out as his saddened aqua eyes followed the beauty's every move. "Where have you been?"

"I really don't think that's any concern of yours now is it?" she bit out; refusing to look directly at him, while absently thinking that she needed to change their pass code.

"Meryl…"

"No Mr. Vash, I don't want to hear it!" she exclaimed as she hit the start button bringing the welcomed scent of freshly brewed coffee into the air. Then subconsciously she leaned up against the counter before tiredly adding, "Please just go away. I'm tired and I don't want to deal with you right now. I just want to take a shower and go to sleep."

"But, Meryl please," he pleaded, taking a step closer to her.

"No… don't come any closer…"

"Please, I need to explain…" Vash desperately implored as his eyes began to water in frustration. All he wanted to do was hold her close and tell her that everything would work out. But, he was beginning to realize that it wouldn't be possible, at least at that point in time.

"Oh… you need to _explain_?" Meryl questioned mockingly. The lack of sleep and the stress of the day were starting to react negatively on her already nettled nerves, to the point that she was becoming irate, very irate. Pushing away from the counter, she quickly turned to look directly at the sullen man before her. With her molten silver orbs flashing and her hands now clenched into tight fists, she seethed, "What is there to explain? You made everything perfectly clear this morning, now didn't you?"

"No!" he cried taking another step closer. "You see, I…I was drinking and then we were at Brad's grave aaa…and she was crying…"

"**Enough!" **she yelled before closing her eyes to try to control the growing rage inside of her. A tense moment later, she opened her eyes and pinned a frigid glare on the gunman. Fortunately, for him, she had calmed down enough to not scream out her next question. With frost lacing every word, she slowly asked, "Are you or are not engaged to her?"

"I…I am…" he choked out.

With his admission all hell broke loose.

"You fucking bastard!" she seethed through clenched teeth before she started pace the kitchen while screaming out, **"Was this some sort of sick and twisted joke? What? Did you have a bet going on with all of your buddies at the construction site, to see how long it would take for you to get into the short insurance girl's pants? I just knew that you had no interest in me other than piece of ass. I just knew it, but no… I ended up giving myself to you, anyway! God… I trusted you!" **

Then the tears came as she stopped her pacing and vehemently cried out,** "How could you, Vash? After all that we have been through? I even told you that I loved you. And what do I get for that admission? Betrayal and lies!" **

"I never lied to you!" Vash declared defensively.

"**Bullshit!"**

"When, Meryl? When have I ever lied to you?" the outlaw bit out, while clenching his fists, starting to reach his own boiling point.

Meryl just looked at him in shock, instantly ceasing her tirade. She couldn't believe that he actually had the audacity to demand that she name a time when he lied to her. The whole five weeks had been nothing but a degrading lie. Then one instance in particular came into mind. Without breaking their eye contact, the overemotional woman finally sobbed, "In the lll…lab. When you said that yyy…you would al…ways… need me…"

'What did she just say?' Vash thought to himself in disbelief. Of course, he needed her. He would always need her. She was everything to him and should have known that. Then the blonde replayed in his mind_ exactly _what she said. Meryl thought everything that had happened over the past few weeks was just some elaborate plan so he could screw her. At first, that completely boggled his mind. Then the entire situation finally clicked…

And it really pissed him off.

He knew that he had it coming; her yelling at him. But, she wasn't just spouting off in anger. She _really_ didn't believe him, even with everything that they had been through together. A low growl escaped his lips as he narrowed his now blazing blue eyes before slowly rasping, "I will always need you!"

"Well you sure could have fooled me," she said brokenly, while wiping her tears away. Then a notion tickled the back of her brain. 'Wait a minute,' she thought as her anger started to grow again. 'He doesn't think that…' she added internally, lowering her hands from her face and bringing her attention back to Vash. Then narrowing her eyes, she muttered in disbelief, "You actually thought that, didn't you!"

"Thought what?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"You actually thought that you could marry her and keep me around for a little sex on the side," she said in utter astonishment. "Oh my god… I can't believe you!"

"Meryl, that's not…"

"**Just shut up Vash! No more lies!" **the raven-haired woman screamed, slamming her fist down on the counter. Starting to pace again, Meryl was shaking her hands furiously as she continued her tirade,** "Of all stupid, idiotic things you have come up with… This by far takes the cake! You truly are nothing but a lecherous, doughnut scarfing, skirt-chasing, hog in heat that gets some sort of perverse enjoyment out of lying to women** **so you can screw them! I bet that you even lied when you said that you've never been with a woman before!" **

Eyes narrowing once again, Vash just watched while she paced at the edge of the kitchen and screamed. His rage was about to take over and he was going to explode. Then he heard her say that he lied about his sexual experiences… That was it; something deep inside snapped and all logical thinking disappeared from the gunman…

"**That is enough!"** he bellowed, instantly making her stop her rant and pacing. **"God, you are such a bitch! And ya' know, you are absolutely right! I only want you naked and underneath me while I'm fucking you! That's all I want from you! I don't need you for anything else. Actually, I don't even need you in particular, any woman would do! Willing or not, I don't care. After all, I am Gunsmoke's biggest womanizer! Maybe I could prove my point right now…" **Vash trailed off ominously as he stalked her, intending to do just that.

However, he was instantly stopped by a pair of derringers pointing at his chest.

"Get out," Meryl hissed, making his logic kick in. He then realized what he had just said to her. His eyes widen at the discovery as a tear trickled down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Meryl," he whispered as the anger turned into deep sadness. He just lost her, all because he couldn't control himself and blew up, screaming anything that he knew would hurt her. "I didn't mean any of that, short-girl. I swear!"

"Get out, Vash!" she said, firm in her resolve and never lowering her guns.

"Please Meryl…"

"Mr. Vash it's over! Get out."

"But…"

"**OUT!" **she shrieked at the very top of her lungs, causing the blonde man to whisper that he was sorry again before he slowly turned and left with his head hung low.

Meryl just stood there for a moment, shaking as the recent events replayed in her mind. It all became completely overwhelming as she absently dropped her guns to the floor. Then the uncontrolled sobs came as she fell to her knees and cradled her face in her hands. There was no hope for them now. She just crushed it by being her typical bitchy self and not giving the man that she loved enough trust to listen to what he had to say…

"Oh God… what have I done," she cried, completely forgetting about the freshly brewed coffee.

* * *

. 

"Geez, are you back already?" the man behind the faux-wood bar asked as he set a glass in front of the newcomer and automatically filled it with a tawny-colored liquid. He distinctly remembered kicking the blonde out at closing last night and just knew that something must have really been bothering him. Normally, when Vash came in, he was with friends and having a good old time. However, last night, he just sat at the corner of the bar and drank with a very somber look crossing his features. And by the looks of him, it was going to be the same today. "So, wanna talk about it?"

"Not really, thanks for the offer though, Ned," Vash muttered before throwing his head back and downing the entire contents of his glass. "I'll take another, though…"

Several drinks and several hours later, the outlaw stumbled out of the saloon and started the hazy trek back to the ship. Then his queasy stomach started to protest the jarring movements of his bumbling walk. Groaning out loud, he turned a sickly shade of green before slipping into a nearby alley to retch. A few minutes later, the acidic contents that once filled his stomach were split all over the wall and ground below, making him thankful that he only drank his dinner. With another groan escaping, Vash tried to right himself while wiping his mouth on his sleeve at the same time. Unfortunately, the normally uncomplicated actions made the inebriated man very woozy, resulting in him stumbling backwards and into the opposite wall.

Where he slid down the sandstone and promptly passed out…

* * *

.

Opening his eyes proved to be quite daunting for the blonde outlaw as the brightness of the blue sky pierced through his skull, making him moan loudly before quickly closing them. Decided that it just wasn't worth it to get up, Vash rolled over, wanting nothing more than to evade the intense light and, hopefully, ease the pain of his splitting headache. Finally, after a couple of minutes, he dared to tempt fate and opened his eyes again. Unfortunately, instead of seeing the sandy ground, which would have been much duller, he again saw nothing but blue.

'What the hell?' he thought, sitting straight up and noticing that he was in his dreamscape. "Great, I drank so much, I'm even hung over in my dreams," he groaned to himself, while covering his eyes and trying to get used to his surroundings.

"Wolfwood, I'm surprised you aren't laughing right now," Vash murmured a moment later, refusing to remove his hands. However, when nobody answered him, he realized that there was something, yet again, different. No cigarette smoke. "Wolfwood?" he called again as the lowered the hands from his face, so, he could look around the space.

He was all alone.

"Rem? Are you there Rem?" he then called as a feeling of dread took over. "Nicholas, Rem please… answer me!" he added desperately, fearing the worst.

"Oh God, I lost them too," he finally cried out as he brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them before lowering his head so he could cry in earnest.

It was too much for him. In the matter of hours, he lost everything that was dear to him, save for one person, his brother. Though, he may have lost him too he realized, remembering how angry his twin was. Knives barely tolerated Jessica and when he found out about their engagement, he instantly sent Vash a mental message advising him of his stupidity, and left the ward right behind Milly and…

Meryl

"I'm truly am sorry, Meryl," Vash whispered, turning his thoughts to the raven-haired beauty. He never wanted her as a mistress or for her to play second fiddle to anybody. He just wanted her and only her in his life for as long as he could have her. Where he could make her happy, give her everything that she could possibly want… love, children, a home, anything. Now, however, he would never have the chance to fulfill any of those dreams for her… with her.

All because of he felt honor bound to keep a promise that he made to Jessica. Something, he still wasn't exactly sure how it happened, how he ended up agreeing to marry her. All he remembered was Jessica feeding him whiskey like it was water during dinner and then they made their way to Brad's grave. He faintly recalled her kneeling in front of his grave crying, while saying that she truly missed Brad and that she realized that she loved him…

Then the events from the past evening rose to the surface of his alcohol induced haze.

He remembered how the tears flowed down her childlike face as she continued to wail about her loss. Never having the chance to know what it was like to have the man that she loved hold her. How she would end up as an old maid, because marriage proposals came few and far between for someone her age.

Vash instantly felt the guilt and the responsibility slam into him as his own tears started to fall. He was the reason for Brad's death and ultimately for Jessica's grief. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. He started to apologize, which turned into his own admission of guilt. The confession eventually ending with him exclaiming, in between sobs, that he would do anything to ease her pain, her suffering. After all, he was the one who caused it.

"_Anything Vash?"_

That simple phrase led him to his downfall, to his despair. He should have known when he heard her speak those two words that he should have quickly amended 'I'll do anything' to 'I'll do _almost_ anything.' But, he didn't. The Jack Daniels must have dulled his senses since he remembered just whispering 'yes,' as the last part of their conversation as it replayed in his mind…

"_Oh Vash, really?" she sobbed into her hands before quickly adding, "I so glad, because the only way I could be truly happy if you took Brad's place."_

"_Took Brad's place?" he questioned dumbly, continuing to wipe the tears away from his eyes. _

"_Yes, you promised, Vash. You promised that you would do anything," she answered, turning around and looking expectantly at the outlaw. _

"_BBB…But how?" he stuttered, thinking that she meant that she wished that he had died instead._

"_By becoming my husband," she clarified, knowing that she had him right where she wanted him. _

"_What?" he cried in disbelief. "I…I can't! What about Mer…" Vash added until she cut him off._

"_Vash, you said you would do _anything_ to ease my pain! After all, Brad is dead because he stepped in front of that puppet to save you and now that he's gone… I'll be all alone. All I ever wanted was a family of my own and I won't ever have the chance if you go back on your word. Please Vash! I need you and I know that would make the best wife possible for you," she pleaded, while giving him the most desperate look he had ever seen on her face. _

_He knew he was stuck. Unless he decided to go back on his word, something that he had never done before. It would go against his very fiber if he did. He looked down to the ground trying to find away out of the situation. But, like in LR Town, he couldn't think of another option. If only there had been more time… _

"_Alll…right," he finally whispered after a few tense minutes. Then the next thing he knew, she had flung herself into his arms before saying that she would be the best wife ever and he would always be happy. _

So, in order to keep his promise to Jessica, he not only broke his own heart, but Meryl's as well. He never wanted hurt his insurance girl, not in a million years, but he did and deeply. There was no hope for them now, there argument solidified that, he realized while tilting his head to look at the clouds floating by. "Yeah… I'm _really_ happy," he muttered sarcastically, before noticing another presence.

"I don't know what you have to be so happy about," the man standing behind Vash angrily retorted as he lit a cigarette. After pulling his cupped hands away from his mouth, he took a deep drag before speaking again on the exhale, "I thought I told you not to do anything needle noggin-ish, needle noggin!"

"Wolfwood!" Vash cried in relief, as he stood and ran over to the priest to give him a big hug. "I though you abandoned me!" he blubbered, picking the priest up off the ground in a bone crushing embrace.

"Damn it Vash, put me down!" he complained before bringing his fist down on the unsuspecting gunman's head.

Vash instantly let go as he stumbled back, raising his real hand to rub the back of his head. "Ouch… What did you do that for? I was just glad to see ya'. Besides, I'm already in enough pain as it is…" he whined as he looked to his friend and saw his miffed expression. "And what took you so long to get here, Wolfwood?"

"Well… I hit you because you deserved it and I just got back from being with Milly. She's really upset with you for what you did to Meryl, ya' know," the preacher in black replied as he tried to relight the now very crumpled cigarette that Vash put out with his bear hug. "What in the blazes were you thinking, anyway? No wait… you obviously weren't, were you!"

"Please don't rip on me, I don't think I can handle it," he sadly muttered before slumping to the ground to mimic his earlier position. "Besides, you already know what happened," he then whispered as the never-ending tears started to fall.

"I know what happened," Wolfwood affirmed as he stepped up to the blonde and placed his left hand on his shoulder. "I truly feel for ya' buddy. I really do, but… what I don't understand is why you just didn't tell Jessica no?"

"I couldn't. Brad died because of me and for that reason she probably won't get any other offers of marriage now. So, I basically ruined any chance that she had for a future."

"So, you sacrificed your future with short stuff to make Jessica happy?"

"Ahhh… Yup."

"Are you sure she hasn't gotten any other marriage proposals?" Nicholas asked, giving up on the crumpled cigarette as he flicked out into the expanse of blue before it disappeared into thin air. "I mean she's a pretty woman and there are approximately two guys to every girl on Gunsmoke. So, I'm sure that she has had more than what she's told you."

"Jessica would never lie to me," Vash replied defensively as he watched his friend sit down next to him.

"Okay Vash, whatever you say," the priest dryly retorted as he decided lay down with his arms resting underneath his head before closing his eyes. Then after a few contemplative minutes, he wondered, "What about Meryl's future?"

"I…I don't know… I just know that I won't be apart of it any longer, at least, not the way I wanna be," Vash whispered sadly.

"So, you're just gonna give up?"

"It's not like I gotta choice."

"Are you sure about that, Tongari?"

"What do you mean, Wolfwood?"

"Well… aren't you the one always saying that there's gotta be another way? You know… if you keep you vision clear ….blah, blah, blah," he said before pulling a lit cigarette out of the air, right after Vash looked back incredulously at him. "What needle noggin? You've seen me pull a cigarette out of the air like that before."

"I…I know… It's just that I can't believe that you're actually are feeding me my own advice!" Vash said with a small smile.

"I know! Kinda ironic, ain't it!" the preacher said with a chuckle before adding, "So, watcha gonna do, Vash?"

"Well… I guess I'm gonna try and find another way."

"Well praise the lord! There _are_ some working brain cells in that otherwise empty head of yours!"

"Hey… that wasn't very nice, preacher man!"

* * *

. 

Well now…. Who would have thought that one little sentence would have had such a **BIG** reaction! After all, it only has six words in it. I am still laughing at all of the reviews! (they are truly awesome and very original!) Not to mention I have been singing the 'I am evil' song (the one that uses the melody to Frere' Jacques) all week.

Any who… I hope everyone liked Meryl's reaction and she even got to pull her derringers out on him. And damn that Jessica! She knew EXACTLY how to get to Vash. (at least he didn't sleep with her ;o) )

We all have to send our well wishes and hope everything is a-okay to bluemoose13 and her baby boy Jay (Jay-bug). I'm definitely glad to hear he's all right! I don't like sick babies!

And I would like to recommend another fict! Compulsive Writer's: Vash vs. Spike. It is simply amazing and one of my favorites on fanfiction! Check it out!

Time for a gigundiously huge **THANK YOU!** The reviews were absolutely amazing! And as Milly would say… I appreciate it!

Until next week!

Kisses,

Aine

XOXOXO


	34. Life’s Journeys: Partings

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 34: Life's Journeys… Partings

Ten days.

Ten long, painfully horrible days had passed since the insurance girls wired the addendum report to Bernardelli HQ and still no word. The atmosphere on the ship became very tense as the wait progressed, especially since they were trying to keep their pending departure a secret. As a matter of fact, the only people who knew where McKenna, the Doc, and Knives. And the only reason Knives knew was because he entered Meryl's head while she and Milly where talking about the bus schedule.

Both ladies didn't expect a wire back the next day. And with how long it took to for mail to be delivered, a response would most likely be received within eight to nine days. It was just that waiting for Bernardelli's answer was becoming unbearable, particularly for Meryl. Fortunately, she was very capable of hiding behind her business like front. But, at the same time, she was tired of having to put on her mask to make people think that she wasn't fazed by Vash's engagement to Jessica.

When it came to the 'lovebirds,' she would simply avoid them as much as possible, by either feigning an excuse to finish a report or by simply leaving the room, without a sideways glance at either of them. On the outside, proving that she was strong. However, on the inside, she was weak and just wanted it to be over, so, she could try to heal her broken heart. Meryl wasn't so sure it was going to be possible, though. For the days had been very straining for the petite beauty, especially while trying not to fold under the relentless pressure that Vash was putting her under.

Every morning before work, Vash would knock on her door (pass code thankfully changed) trying to get Meryl to talk to him. Then he would repeat the process in the evening, since she adamantly refused to even utter one word to him. Sometimes, he would beg and other times, he would yell or cry. At first, he tried too talk to her mentally, until she told him to stay out, because he was invading her privacy. Fortunately, he did honor her wishes. After it first happened, he even tried to get Milly on his side, until she asked him if he was still engaged to Jessica. He sadly whispered a 'yes,' which made the big-girl exclaim that she would do no such thing because she didn't want to make Meryl cry.

Several times, she was very tempted to give in and throw herself into the outlaw's arms. And then tell him that she didn't care if she was his mistress, just as long as they were together. Meryl knew that she couldn't, though, even with her heart telling her otherwise. In the long run, it wouldn't be enough and she knew that it would break her. So, she decided to remain firm in her resolve and made sure that she was in a secure place, when the golden blonde was nearby. She didn't want to find herself alone with him. If she did, she would cave.

Finally, on the eleventh day, it came.

Milly was so surprised to see the mail carrier walking toward her that she, at first, thought that he was an illusion. Until he laughed over her sill notions and simply said that he knew she was waiting for the letter and decided to bring it to her directly instead of delivering it to the ship. So, she quickly thanked him with a hug and took off running back to spacecraft. Knowing that Meryl would be in the infirmary, she rushed through the ship with the unopened envelope in her hand. A few minutes later, she ran through the double doors, startling the two women before calling out excitedly, "It came Sempai! Finally it came!"

"It's about time," Meryl complained as she stood from the stool and walked over to her partner. "Well, go ahead and open it Milly."

"I…I don't wanna. You do it," the big-girl nervously replied as she handed the envelope to Meryl.

"Okay," Meryl whispered as she accepted the letter. Closing her eyes, she breathed in deeply to prepare herself. A moment later, she opened her eyes and gently slipped her finger under the fold to open the casing. Still holding her breath, she quickly pulled the missive out, unfolded it, and read the response. It was short, to the point, and only took a second to read. Finally finished, she closed her eyes again, letting a tear drop fall as she freed the trapped air in her lungs.

"Meryl?" Milly questioned, fearing the worst.

When no answer came from Milly's query, McKenna stepped up to friends before cautiously asking, "Meryl, what does it say?"

"Well…" she started, finally opened her eyes and looking to her friends with a watery smile. "It says that we should be commended on a job well done and…" she added before trailing off as the tears fell in earnest.

"And?" Milly prodded, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder as her own eyes started to glisten.

"And that we are to return home," she whispered right before Milly pulled her into a hug, where McKenna soon joined in, offering her support.

Once the tears lessened, Meryl pulled away from her friends and thanked them before wiping her eyes and mentally preparing herself to head back to December. With her confidence back in place, she smiled again before adding, "Well… if I remember correctly, the next bus that heads directly to December is leaving Friday afternoon. We will need to get tickets and find a way to the bus stop, so, we won't have to walk through the construction site."

"Gee… Sempai," started statuesque beauty, while scratching her head. "Why don't we just take the truck? That way we could leave whenever we're ready and we wouldn't have to be on the bus for five days."

"No, Milly."

"Why not? I mean, technically, you did pay for it when you bartered your earrings with Mr. Whittaker, remember?"

"What earrings?" McKenna asked, not knowing how they purchased the truck.

"Well, Miss Mac, Sempai traded her earrings for the truck we used to get here, because it cost a lot more money than what we had at the time," Milly elaborated. "And they where definitely worth a whole heck of a lot more than what you got out of them," she then added directing the last part of her explanation to the short-girl.

"I know," Meryl sighed before adding, "But, it contains too many memories, so, I would rather not take it. I…I mean I did it for VVV… him and it's his now…"

"Are you sure, Meryl?" Milly asked, while trying to convince her that taking the truck would be more beneficial. "You wouldn't have to see Mr. Vash and Jessica together any more."

"Yes, I'm sure," she quietly replied right before the infirmary doors opened.

"What are you sure about?" the newcomer asked as he walked up to the three women, receiving their complete attention. Well, except for McKenna's, who decided to move back to her seat in front of the monitor on the center island, while completely ignoring the tall blonde.

"Hello Knives," Meryl murmured in greeting before Milly interjected that they finally received the letter that they were waiting for.

"So, does that mean you will be leaving soon?" he asked indifferently.

"Yes and please don't tell your brother," Meryl pleaded as she looked into his ice-blue eyes.

"Meryl, unlike my brother, I keep my word," he advised, meeting her silvery gaze, to prove that he would stay true to his word. With a tiny smile and a nod, she thanked him before she asked Milly if she would like to start preparing for their up and coming trip to December.

"Sure thing Sempai, though, I should probably head back to the well really quick and tell foreman Kevin that we are leaving Friday. Oh yeah and I did kinda leave without telling anybody," she rattled off before starting to head out of the ward. Stopping at the doorway, she turned around and added, "Sempai, would you like to walk with me?"

"Ummm… yeah, it should be safe," she replied before looking at the redhead, wanting to make sure that she would be okay without her, especially since Knives was there. "McKenna, would you like for me to stay?"

"No everything should be fine here," she said, looking up to the raven-haired woman and giving her a small smile. Not bothering to even glance at the handsome Plant who stood next to her, she added, "I'll come down and see you later, though."

"I would like that," Meryl replied before she and Milly said their temporary farewells. The very next instant, the insurance girls strode out of the medical ward.

Knives observed the auburn-headed woman the entire time he was in the ward. Technically even before, since he felt her sudden distress over the arrival of the letter, which triggered his 'impromptu' appearance in the medical ward. He noticed that she was, yet again, trying to ignore his presence and internally smiled because he knew that she couldn't do it. He could feel her pulse jump and her sudden nervousness upon his arrival and couldn't wait for the insurance girls leave. He wanted to prove that her attempted snubbing was futile. So, in the mean time, he decided to play along and pretended to ignore her as well.

Then Meryl and Milly left…

After watching Vash's ex-pets leave, Knives turned to look at the fiery woman before him and couldn't help but laugh internally. He could practically see the tension rolling off of her well rounded form in waves as her anxiousness increased tenfold.

"_So, woman, why are you trying to ignore me?"_ he asked telepathically, watching her stiffen momentarily at the sudden invasion before continuing to type away while not bothering to answer. Her lack of response, made the Plant chuckle out loud before he stepped over to stand directly behind her. Leisurely, he placed his hands on the counter, capturing her within his strong arms while automatically leaning into her frame. With a wicked smile on his handsome face, Knives brought his lips to her left ear and breathed out slowly before repeating his question out loud, "Woman, why are you trying to ignore me?"

Immediately stopping her typing, McKenna shuddered in response to his attentions as the heat from his close proximity was making her blood sing. He was so intoxicating that she was tempted to turn her head and kiss him, completely ignoring the consequences. However, a faint reminder of what happened less than two weeks ago and the fact that he hadn't been around since then reaffirmed her resolve. Breathing out shakily, she finally whispered, "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Knives asked, bringing his nose to her hair and inhaling deeply.

"Don't play with my emotions," she breathed as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I…I don't think I can handle being hurt… again."

"I am not like my brother who can throw away his possessions on a whim," the platinum blonde replied into her hair. "Once I decide to claim something, it is mine… forever."

"What?" she exclaimed as she stood and tried to slip out of his arms, but to no avail. "I am not or ever will be your possession, Knives!" she seethed once figuring out that she was trapped within his embrace.

"That's where you are wrong, McKenna! And when I'm ready… I _will_ prove it to you," he replied haughtily, straightening himself while letting her go.

"Of all of the egotistical, arrogant, things to say… God you are such a male!" Mac angrily declared as she quickly placed the center island between her and the conceited Plant. "I'm surprised that you're actually honoring Meryl's request and not telling Vash about her leaving. Just so he wouldn't lose one of his _possessions_," she snidely added, while bringing her hands up to symbolize quotations when saying the word 'possessions.'

"Why would I do something like that," he replied defensively as he crossed his arms over his chest. "He's the idiot, who got himself into this mess and it serves him right to lose his favorite pet over his own self-righteousness!"

"What do you mean by that?" the redhead asked, forgoing her anger in order to get a straight answer from Knives.

"It's quite simple really. Somehow that simpering twit tricked my brother into this farce of an engagement and he's too much of a saint to get out of it."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I'm sure, woman," he indignantly replied, lowering his left hand to his hip and raising the right one to rub the bridge of his nose. Then with a sigh, he added, "I can feel it. Though, he won't open up enough for me to find out exactly what happened. His misery keeps stifling my attempts."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm not quite certain," Knives mumbled with a hint of frustration in his tone, while moving his hand from his nose to run it through his hair. He then looked back to McKenna and simply stated that he needed to head back to the main control room to finish tweaking the Doc's plans to relieve the burden on his sisters. Then without another word, he strode out the double doors.

* * *

.

Vash sat, hunched over, in the middle of the couch with legs spread and forearms resting in his solid thighs. He was doing exact the same thing he had done for the past two weeks… brood. It had become a ritual, waking (if he slept at all) before the planet's suns would even think about making an appearance and coming out to sit on the couch. He was trying to figure a way out of his current predicament, or more to the point, a way to become un-engaged to one girl so he could be with the other.

So far, he had only come up with two ideas that would solve his dilemma. One plan being that he would run away with Meryl and go to some remote place. So, they could live together happily, without letting anyone know where they were. Of course, Vash knew that Milly would want to come along and Knives coming had been a fore gone conclusion. He, also, had a sneaking suspicion that the certain redhead would probably end up joining their little group, but that would be it. If too many people knew, then Jessica would find out where they were. And when she caught up with them, she would probably castrate him or worse… bury him next to Brad.

Even with the shuddering thought of death or dismemberment, in all, it wasn't a bad idea. Well, except for the fact that Meryl wouldn't let him get close enough to take in her alluring scent, let alone talk to her. Then he considered changing his plan to where he would just throw her in the back of the truck and take off, effectively kidnapping her. But, he could see several kinks in doing that, from a _very_ pissed off short-girl too trying to get everybody else in the truck at moments notice, and without Jessica finding out. That would be very difficult, especially with how good his short-girl's lungs were.

Even with the down sides, it still had merit. Technically, he would still be engaged Jessica. He just wouldn't be around for the wedding. However, the whole idea of running away and leaving Jessica without a word already made him feel guilty and he was only _thinking_ about doing it. If it actually happened, Vash knew that the guilt would be agonizing. Besides, it would be the cowardly way out and he did, after all, agree to replace Brad.

So, that left only one option and that was to find a replacement for him. Unfortunately, that was proving to be quite daunting. Every time he would mention that there were so many better people out there for her, she would just laugh and say that he was just being modest and that he was the best. He even introduced her to some of guys at the construction site with the hopes that one of them would spark her interest. The plan was simple enough and every single one of them seemed plenty interested in her, too. Until she would ecstatically exclaim that she was Vash's fiancée. Then they would slap him on the back and tell him how lucky he was.

Actually, Vash did have another option, something that had been floating in the back of his mind ever since the conversation with Wolfwood exactly two weeks ago. He could simply ignore his very fiber and take back his promise. All he would need to do is sit Jessica down and tell her that he couldn't marry her. It was becoming very tempting too! Even more so, now that he had been able to rationally think about the whole thing.

Maybe, she did have other offers of marriage and created the 'situation' to get him. He was beginning to think that was the case, especially now that he had seen how other men reacted around Jessica. The blonde man had always known about her crush and childhood fantasy of marrying him. Then the child-like woman decided to confess that she had always loved Brad, before admitting that she blamed the outlaw for his untimely death. Of course, immediately doing so after Vash publicly revealed that he had feelings for Meryl. It all seemed just a little too coincidental for his liking. He only wished he had proof.

"Do I really need proof, though?" Vash asked himself as he ran his prosthetic hand through his hair.

"Proof of what?" Knives asked, walking through the main living area and over to the kitchen to brew some tea.

"Proof if Jessica lied about the whole thing," he replied before sitting straight up and raising his hands over his head to stretch. "I brewed some tea for you."

"Thank you, brother," the platinum blonde muttered before pouring some into a cup and joining Vash in the living area. Once situated on the overstuffed chair, he casually took a sip of his tea before setting the cup on the glass end table. "Of course, the little twit lied to you. It's rather obvious," he added disdainfully while wondering how his brother could be so stupid sometimes. "You have to remember, dearest brother that it's in their nature to lie and cheat."

"Oh come on… let's not go there, please Knives," Vash pleaded as rubbed his face in his hands. "I just need to find a way to fix this problem so everybody is happy."

"A very unlikely prospect, Vash."

"I know," the golden blonde sighed as he leaned back against the couch and stared up at the ceiling. "I just wish I could, at very least, find a way to get Meryl back," he then muttered sadly.

"Too bad you decided to forgo your powers," Knives said indifferently after lifting his tea cup and sipping on the brew.

"What do you mean?"

"Well… if you knew how to use them. You could brainwash the halfwit into forgetting about this little deception, then just as easily mentally command your ex-pet into listening to you."

"I couldn't do that!" Vash incredulously cried. "I could never force someone to do something against their will! Nor could I erase someone's memories. You forget, I've had my memories wiped clean and I hated it."

"Ahhh… more to pity, I suppose," Knives said with a sigh right before he eyes took on a devilish glint. After his little rendezvous with McKenna in the lab three days before, a disturbing thought crossed his mind and knew that theoretically it could happen. Life could be created amongst the two species, but it had never been proven. Nor what the consequences would be, if any. So, he decided to dangle that little piece of information out in front of his brother to see what his reaction would be, "So, just how long has it been since you were with your ex-pet, Vash?"

"I haven't really talked to her since that Friday," the outlaw whispered.

"That's not what I mean," Knives stated before clarifying, "How long since you have… copulated with her?"

"Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if there were any chances that she may be breeding, now."

"What did you say?" Vash breathed, wide-eyed as his face blanched.

"I said that…" Knives started again until Vash cut him off.

"I heard what you said, Knives," Vash interjected before hopefully asking, "Do you really think it's possible?"

"I wouldn't be the one to ask," he point out, while internally applauding himself for finding a valid excuse for Vash to talk to Meryl and, hopefully, keep her from leaving. (Though, he just couldn't understand why Vash didn't command Meryl to stay.) Besides, if a child were involved, then Vash would have a valid excuse for 'dumping' Jessica.

"You're right," Vash said as he rose from the couch and rushed to the door. Once the door opened, he looked back to his twin and gave him a smile before thanking him. He then stepped across to the girls' door and promptly knocked.

"Mr. Vash, you know Meryl doesn't want to talk to you," Milly sleepily muttered, a few minutes later and through the door's two way intercom.

"Please Milly; I _need_ to talk to her! It's really important," he exclaimed, placing his palms on the door, as if willing it to open.

"Well gee… isn't that what you say every time you knock, Mr. Vash?"

"Yeah but… this time it _really is_ important big-girl!" the gunman pleaded before resting his head on the door as well. "Please Milly, I'm begging you! Let me in."

"I…I can't… I'm sorry," she replied sadly.

"But… she may have to talk to me," he cried, eyes starting to glisten from lack of sleep and his never ending frustration.

"Why?"

"She could be pregnant," Vash desperately answered, while hoping that would trigger the opening of the door. Unfortunately, he got nothing, but silence. "Milly are you there?" he added after a few tense moments.

"I'm here Mr. Vash…" Milly quietly replied. "Is that the only reason why you're asking to come in?"

"NNN…No…" he stuttered sadly after another moment as the tears started to fall in earnest.

"Why else?"

"Because… I love her," Vash whispered sincerely, finally realizing that he had never actually told her before. Though, technically he still wasn't, since he said it through a steel door and to Milly.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vash, I still can't let you in," the big-girl murmured, while sniffling.

"I understand Milly," he said in defeat before adding, "If she hasn't already, will you please make sure red checks her out today? And I'll be around after work, okay?"

"Ummm… ooo…okay, Mr. Vash."

"And Meryl if you can hear me… I love you… God… I really do," he exclaimed, in earnest, a final attempt to reach his short-girl. When to door still didn't open, the outlaw finally turned with his head hung low and headed down the corridor, intending to take a walk before going to the construction site.

Little did he know, but Meryl was standing in the kitchen and heard the entire conversation. Vash's admission of love left her heart aching, for she figured that he was only using it as a last resort to get her to talk to him. Though, before she could discern the sincerity in his voice, her mind recalled what else he said. Her eyes widen and the empty cup, that she was once holding, fell to the floor, instantly shattering. Only one word came out of her mouth as the potentially life altering revelation sunk in…

"Pregnant…"

* * *

.

"So… what was the first day of your last period?" McKenna asked as she handed a little plastic cup to the very anxious short-girl.

"Well… ummm…." Meryl stuttered with a blush as she looked down to the floor. "It was the third of July and…

"And?" McKenna prodded.

"I'm late…" she whispered before looking up to the red head, adding, "I'm never late."

"Okay Meryl, lets not worry yet. I mean you have been under quite a bit of stress. Hmmm… have your breasts been sore? Or have you been feeling tired or even just not quite right?"

"No… well, I mean I've been tired, but I haven't really slept," Meryl replied as she glanced over to Milly who was sitting on one of the stools by the center island. When she returned her gaze back to McKenna, she added, "I haven't been sick or anything either."

"Morning sickness doesn't always come right away nor is it always in the morning," Mac supplied. "And, in some cases, women don't get morning sickness at all."

"That's true Sempai!" Milly agreed as she scratched the front of her head. "As a matter of fact, mama told me that she wasn't sick at all with big, big brother and I made her sick all of the time! That's kinda funny, actually, since he always made her sick with worry when he got bigger."

"Great," Meryl sarcastically mumbled.

"Why don't you get me a urine sample and we will find out in a couple of minutes, okay," the lady doctor interjected before ushering Meryl off to the bathroom in the same room where Knives stayed for a few days.

A couple of minutes later, Meryl came through the door and handed the cup back the McKenna where she proceeded to distribute some of the sample into a test tube before she dipped a thin strip of cardboard into the smaller container while informing the two, "Now if the little strip turns pink or red then it's positive and if it remains white then you aren't pregnant."

It turned blue.

"What the…" McKenna muttered in obvious surprise before she tried the test again by filling another test tube, while calmly stating that the other one must have been contaminated. After repeating the process, she still got the same results. "Very strange," she then said while removing her gloves and scratching the side of her head in thought. "Maybe there's something wrong with the test strips," she wondered out loud before telling Meryl that they could find out just as easily with a blood sample.

Meryl immediately agreed to the test and sat in the white chair while rolling up her white uniform sleeve. Once ready, McKenna proceeded to fill three small vials of the crimson liquid, while simply advising the smaller woman that she wanted to make sure that if there were any more issues, then she wouldn't have to draw any more blood. After finishing, she used a sterile syringe to take a small sample out a container before pushing the down stop, squeezing some of the sample on to a slide. She then stepped over to the keyboard and hit a key, causing a little panel to open on the island prior to slipping the sample inside.

"Okay, let's see…" Mac said mostly to herself as she sat on the stool in front of the monitor. The insurance girls quickly filed in behind her, each picking a shoulder to look over. A moment later, a message popped up on the screen stating that the scan was complete, prompting McKenna to hit another key. "Here we go," she added as the information appeared on the screen, where she started to look over the data.

With her brow furrowed in concentration, the doctor started to enter commands. She saw something very unusual in the shorter insurance girl's blood sample, something that she had only seen in two others. "Now that's peculiar," Mac mumbled, making the raven-haired woman clutch her shoulder as she asked if she was pregnant. McKenna immediately apologized before refocusing her concentration to the task at hand, while stating that she just thought she saw something. She then told Meryl not to worry because it was nothing and entered a command to scan for human Chorionic Gonadotropin (hCG).

"Well do you see anything yet?" Meryl nervously asked.

"No," the redhead replied as she released a deep breath. "I see nothing, Meryl."

"So does that mean…" the short-girl started before trailing off. Not certain if she was happy or sad.

"Yep, it's negative. You are not pregnant," Mac confirmed as she turned around on the stool and gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"Isn't that wonderful, Meryl!" Milly chirped, wrapping an arm around her partner.

"Ummm… yeah," she muttered as she looked down to the floor, not wanting to show the mixed emotions swirling in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" the big-girl asked as she looked down at her friend's bowed head.

"Yeah… I will be," Meryl replied, looking up at Milly and giving her a small smile. "It's just that there is noting left to tie us here. And I guess it saddens me. I don't know…" she then said with a sigh as pulled away from Milly's offered comfort before adding. "I…I mean we're leaving friends that I'll miss and I know I'm going to miss him…"

"Well… we don't have to go, Sempai."

"Milly's right, I know I don't want you two to leave," McKenna added sadly.

"I know and it's hard, too. But…" Meryl whispered before trailing off as the tears threatened to fall again.

"But what?" both the brunette and the redhead asked at the same time.

"But… I have to let him go. If I don't then he won't have a chance at being happy. I know him too well and if I stay, it will constantly remind him of what happened between us and he will think that the fault was all… his," she answered as the trail of tears slid down her cheeks. "AAA…And once I'm gone, VVV… he will bbb…be free to lll...love her…" she added brokenly before turning to hug Milly as McKenna quickly came up and hugged her, again, as well.

"It's gonna be okay, Sempai," Milly whispered after a few minutes, letting the petite woman's sobs die down. "Why don't we head back and grab our things. If we want to make the bus stop by one, we had better get moving."

"Yeah, you're right, Milly," Meryl agreed as she pulled away so she could wipe her eyes. Then with deep breath, she closed her eyes for a moment to recollect her thoughts before she looked to the young doctor and wondered, "Are you still gonna drive us, McKenna?"

"Yeah, let me get the Doc and I'll meet you at your quarters in about ten minutes," she replied before they all headed out of the lab in order to finish preparing.

* * *

.

An hour later, one of the two insurance girls, McKenna, and Knives (who insisted on going to the bus stop, as well) were standing outside of the bus, while Milly was helping get the cross punisher stored on the roof. Once everything was in order, she climbed down and moved back over to the mini group to say farewell.

"Well we are all loaded, Sempai, and we can get on the bus when you're ready," Milly advised as she stepped up to stand next to her partner.

"Okay, thank you Milly," Meryl replied downhearted. "Well McKenna…" she then began, turning her attention back to their escorts. "Thank you, for everything."

"Oh Meryl, don't thank me. With all of your help and kindness, I should thank you," Mac whispered, while trying not to cry. "I've never had girlfriends before."

"Oh McKenna, we will always be your girlfriends," Meryl exclaimed while Milly adamantly agreed. "Besides I was kinda hoping that you would come and visit us in December sometime. It's only three days away. Well… if you don't travel by bus that is."

"Yeah, and I plan on writing you all of the time Miss Mac!" the big-girl chirped.

"Really? I would love to visit and having a pen pal sounds like fun," the redhead said with a small smile before giving both women a goodbye hug.

"Knives…" Meryl then said giving the platinum blonde a small smile. "Could you give this to your brother for me?" she asked as she handed him an envelope.

"Of course," he simply stated as he slipped the envelope in his pocket. "Meryl, I just thought that I would let you know that…" Knives said slowly before trailing off to take a deep breath. Then after a small pause, he continued, "I approve of you."

"I approve of you, too," she responded warmly before throwing caution to the wind and giving the temperamental twin a hug. "Take care of him, okay…"

"I will… I promise," he whispered, while gently wrapping his arms around her, accepting the hug.

"Thank you."

After the hugs were given and the goodbyes said, Milly and Meryl loaded onto the bus, taking a seat toward the back. Meryl leaned against the glass of the window and looked out at the city that she probably would not see for a very long time, if ever.

'Stay strong Stryfe, it's almost over,' the insurance girl thought as she felt the engine come to life. Soon after, they were pulling out, heading back to the Second City of December. However, something was immediately amiss the petite beauty noticed. They were heading south instead of east. "Ummm… excuse me," she called out to the bus driver. "Shouldn't we be heading northeast?"

"Don't worry, Missy. We will be just as soon as we are through the city limits," the driver answer back. "Yup, once we're through the construction. It's faster this way, ya' know."

"Great," she muttered sarcastically, while hoping that nothing happened and the bus somehow didn't get stuck in the middle of the site.

"Don't worry, Sempai," Milly said before she started talking about what she was going to do first once they made it back home. However, her bubbly chatter fell on deaf ears as Meryl decided to look out the window. Watching intently as they quickly made their way to the neat rows of the newly built houses.

About half way through the site, she saw the crews working diligently on the partially built forms. Tears started to prick her silvery orbs as she realized that she was probably driving by an unsuspecting outlaw. It pained her deeply, knowing that she was leaving him with out saying goodbye. But, at the same time, Meryl knew that she wouldn't have been able to do so otherwise. As the tears fell, she brought her hand up to the warm glass and held it there, while whispering, "Good bye… Vash."

"_Meryl?" _

She heard her name as clear as day in her mind, knowing that Vash had sent it to her in a panic. An instant later, the petite beauty felt his presence enveloping her entire being. Instinctively, her gaze reached out to the roof of one of the newly constructed homes seeking him. Then just as the bus drove by, he emerged. Not only did Meryl see his rigid form, but through their connection, she felt his pain, his sorrow, and his desperation. Then she heard him again in her mind pleading…

"_No Meryl! Please… Don't go…"_

"Oh God… Milly, he knows," she cried, turning to her friend immediately getting enveloped in a soothing hug.

"**_MEEERRRYL!" _**

* * *

.****

Disclaimer part 2: Not responsible for broken computer equipment, monitors, mice (or would it be mouses?) etc…

So everyone liked Meryl's reaction aye'! I just loved writing it, especially when she pulls out her derringers. She is probably my favorite female anime character ever. (that should give everybody a BIG hint) Her then Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin, both very strong women who have their 'shit' together!

I am so glad that everyone is sticking with me on this and I guarantee it will be worth all of the 'turbulence' we are going through! (insert wink and big cheesy smile here) Well… at least I hope so! I have some big fun planned for the future!

Okay now on to the fun stuff! The BIG THANK YOU! You all Rock! (no really you do!)

Until next week, have a great one!

Kisses,

Aine

XOXOXO


	35. Not So Little Changes

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 35: Not So Little Changes

Uncertainty had been nagging the golden blonde all morning. It was tickling the back of his brain as if he had forgotten something important, or almost as if he had been caught off guard and that something was going to slip by him. However, instead of following his instincts, which were telling him to stay close to the ship, he just chucked it up to the anxiety involving his short-girl.

The very idea of Meryl being pregnant with his child excited him more than he thought possible. And not just because it would give him a _very_ valid excuse to tell Jessica that he couldn't marry her. It would also get him his insurance girl back, at least more than likely. Besides, he loved children and had always dreamed of having a Vash junior running around wreaking havoc. Just the thought of a mischievous little boy with spiky black hair and brilliant aqua eyes brought a smile to his face, a true smile. Something he hadn't done in two weeks.

But still, he wasn't just feeling pure elation. There was another sense lacing through his soul. It was more ominous. Vash couldn't wait to get back to the ship and was even thinking about taking off early. All so he could get Meryl alone and talk to her, particularly with the feelings of doubt becoming increasingly harder to ignore.

Not being able to take much more, the gunman looked up to the sky and figured it was about one o'clock. Finally, he decided that he would work until two before heading back to take a quick shower. Then he'd go down to the infirmary, grab Meryl, throw her over his shoulder, and take her to their spot so he could talk to her without any interruptions.

'I think it's about time I try another tactic,' he thought, while straightening his athletic form and stretching. With a faint smile on his lips stemming from the idea of ruffling the petite beauty's feathers, he dug the shovel deep in the sand to keep it from falling over and strode toward the finished homes with the intent to advise the foreman that he was leaving at two. Then a cold shiver stopped him in his tracks.

"_Good bye… Vash."_

A feeling of dread swept through Vash's system as he heard Meryl inside his head whispering good bye. Sheer panic took over as he bolted to the nearest building and started to climb. He needed to find and speak with her before it was too late.

"_Meryl?" _he called out mentally, while hoping that she wasn't really leaving. Opening his senses, Vash quickly found her aura and locked in, instantly feeling the pain and deep sadness flowing throughout her. He realized right then and there that she was leaving him without giving him a chance, without telling him if she was going to have his child. His own desperation took over as he reached the roof of building and starting looking for her. An instant later, he noticed a vehicle as it drove by. However, he faintly recognized the yellow bus, for all he saw was the petite hand resting up against the glass, Meryl's hand.

"_No Meryl! Please… Don't go…" _the golden blonde pleaded as a deep sense of loss shot through him. He heard her cry out right before he felt her receiving comfort from someone else. The pain she was emitting was unbearable and knowing that he was the cause, sent him to his breaking point.

"**MEEERRRYL!"** Vash screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees. He was too late. He lost her all because of his stupid sense of justice.

* * *

.

Driving back from the bus stop had been quite tense. Knives felt McKenna's sadness over insurance girls' departure and he wasn't certain what he should do. After all, feeling compassion was a new experience for him, particularly when it was directed toward a human, even if it was her. Fortunately, they were able to take the direct route back through the construction site, making the return trip much shorter. So, he decided to simply keep quiet as he concentrated on driving back to the ship while trying to ignore the woman in the passenger seat.

He was failing miserably.

Often, Knives would take his eyes off of the road to glance at her. Watching as she simply looked out the open window and would, on occasion, wipe the tears from her face while trying to keep her crying a secret. He had the strangest desire to stop the truck and pull her into his arms. All so, he could run a comforting hand through her russet-colored curls, while telling her that everything would be alright. Then offer to take her to December, whenever she wanted to visit her friends.

'Damn it Vash,' Knives said to himself, berating his brother's idiocy and all of the pain it caused. Well and, yet again, because Vash shared his feelings, making him care. However, before he could add a few choice words to his mental flaying of his twin, he was brought out of his rant by the woman next to him.

"So… Knives, how is your research coming along?" Mac asked as she turned to look at the Plant.

"Why do you ask, woman?"

"Just curious, I suppose. I don't even know what you and the Doc are working on, after all," she said before sighing, "I guess a little conversation would be nice."

"Well, I highly doubt you would be able to comprehend the technical aspects," the platinum blonde highhandedly stated, which made McKenna roll her eyes and cross her arms over her chest. Then with a smirk, he added, "Well, I suppose I could simplify it for you."

"Oh you would do that… for me?" she mockingly asked, turning to sit sideways in the seat of the ship's utility vehicle, so, she could look directly at him. "Really? Wow… I should feel honored…"

"Yes, you should," he snorted before looking over to her and flashing a smile, a teasing smile.

McKenna just looked at him with shock apparent, he was teasing her. The brooding, egotistical man was making light of the situation and joking with her. 'Wow… miracles never cease,' she thought.

"_You know I can hear you,"_ he sent to her after hearing her private thoughts.

"Would you stop doing that!" she complained as she lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Can't a girl have her privacy. God… I'm surprised I don't enter my mind more than you already do," she bit out while narrowing her eyes waiting for the man's retort on her smacking him. He didn't say a thing about that…

Instead, he glanced over to her with a twinkle apparent in his ice-blue eyes and said, "What makes you think I don't?"

"What!"

"Hmmm… you have some _very_vivid dreams. I'm especially intrigued by the one where you are showering and then a man wraps his arms around you from behind before he…"

"That's enough…" the young doctor squeaked, successfully cutting him off as her cheeks became a brilliant shade of red.

Knives just chuckled over her embarrassment before looking at her again. He watched as she adjusted her glasses in an attempt to hide her flushed face and internally groaned. She was doing it again. She was making him want to pull the truck over, only this time for an entirely different reason. So, he could pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless.

"Do you really want to know what we are working on?" he asked, deciding that it was time to change the subject. Or else, he would do something worse and ask her if it was him in the dream, which he had a feeling it was. And if that was the case, then there would be no stopping him from asking if they could go back to her place. Just so they could turn that erotic fantasy into reality.

"Yes," she quickly answered, happy that they were going to talk about something less embarrassing.

"Well then… tell me, what does this god forsaken planet have an endless supply of?"

"Uhhh… sand?"

"And?"

"Well… and sunlight," she added, giving the Plant a funny look. "So, what about them?"

"Okay now," Knives started, while realizing that they were almost to the ship. "What can you make out of sand when you heat it to 926.7 degrees Celsius and liquefy it?"

"Knives, what's with the twenty questions? Geez… why can't anything be simple with you?" McKenna complained as she started to become irritated with the handsome man. "It's glass."

"Good… perhaps you are smarter than the average human," he stated with a smirk before adding, "So, if you take your glass and build panels out of it…"

"Wait… solar panels," she interrupted getting tired of his little game.

"Very good woman, I'm impressed. However, there's more to it than that," he said smartly, while pulling into the makeshift garage under the ship and parking the vehicle. Once he turned the engine off, he turned to look at her and continued, "Basically, Doc came up with an idea to create a glass dome that would collect solar energy on the outside, while on the inside it would harbor plant-life."

"Like a self sufficient green house," McKenna commented in understanding.

"Exactly! Only part missing was the initial water supply. However, that was just remedied and the rest should be flawless. Of course, because I am the one who perfected it," he egotistically pointed out.

"Ugh… whatever," she mumbled with a roll of her eyes, before opening the door to hop out of the vehicle. "So when are you going to start building it?" she then asked after watching him get out as well and walk around to stand in front of her.

"The Doc has a meeting with the mayor in two weeks and…" Knives began before trailing off as he heard his brother's grief-filled voice in his head. He immediately raised his index finger, telling Mac to wait a minute before closing his eyes and returning a message to his brother. A moment later, he opened his eyes and set his gaze on the woman before him while advising, "Vash knows and he's coming back here right now."

"How did he find out?"

"All he said was that she left him and that he wanted some answers," Knives evenly replied before adding that he was going to wait for Vash in the 'garage.' McKenna immediately informed him that she was going to wait, as well, because she had a feeling that he wanted to know about Meryl's pregnancy test. So, Knives just informed her that it probably wouldn't be pretty before he started to walk toward the ship's entrance to wait.

Sure enough, Vash appeared less than five minutes later. He looked absolutely furious as he strode up to his brother. Then without hesitation, he let his right fist fly, punching his twin with a right hook, effectively knocking him on his ass.

"**You fucking knew,"** Vash yelled as he watched his brother calmly wipe the blood away from his mouth.

"Of course I knew," Knives retorted as he stood before looking at his brother. "You should have known, too. It was quite obvious really," he then added before quickly pulling his left arm back and returning the punch. "All you had to do was read her mind once and you would have known _exactly_ what was going on, you imbecile!" he bit out, staring down at his brother who was pushing himself up and rolling into a sitting position on the ground.

"Why Knives? Why didn't you tell me? You know I couldn't have done that, especially when she told me not to," Vash cried as he broke down, not bothering to get up.

"Because…" the platinum blonde said with a sigh before adding, "She asked me not to tell you."

"But why?"

"I can only surmise that she didn't want you to know because it would have made her departure harder," he said, while reaching into his pocket and pulling out the white envelope. Handing the letter over to his twin, Knives said, "Here… she asked me to give this to you."

"But what if she's pregnant?" Vash whispered, head bent as he stared at the envelope in his real hand.

"The test was negative, Mr. Vash," McKenna softly supplied as she stepped up and stood next to Knives. "I examined her this morning."

"Figures…" he muttered as his tears started to stain and pucker the paper. "Why do I keep screwing things up? I don't understand… I thought things had finally worked out. I…I mean I got you back, Knives. We were living peacefully and I… had her. That's all I ever wanted, you know. I wasn't asking for much…"

"You know… if you want your ex-pet back so badly, then why don't you go and get her," Knives simply suggested as he offered a hand to his brother, which he accepted after a moment. Then with a tug he helped his brother up before continuing, "I just don't understand why you're…

"**No,"** Vash yelled, interrupting his twin, while realizing something. Meryl was _really_ gone and he would never see her again, because of his own stupidity and for the fact that she didn't bother to tell him. Once again, the gunman's rage started to spike and his eyes flashed before he blindly lashed out again, "She left me, damn it! She didn't even have enough decency to tell me. Was I really that easy for her to get over!"

"Oh Mr. Vash, Meryl isn't over…" McKenna started until Vash cut her off.

"I don't believe you…" the golden blonde hissed as he fisted his hands in anger, crumpling the missive. Then reaching his limit, Vash roared, **"If she really loved me she would have stayed! She would have listened!"**

"But… Mr. Vash…"

"**Don't you see? I lost her damn it! She left me…" **Vash cried out as he cut off the redhead again. Then the tears started to fall unchecked from his aqua orbs as despair set in, while he muttered, "It's over, it's over…"

"Don't you think you're overreacting, brother?" Knives chimed in as he felt the misery flowing throughout his twin. _"After all, she's only human and replaceable," _he added telepathically, not wanting McKenna to hear the last part.

"_You're right. I would have only had her for, maybe, sixty years, anyway. So, what's the point, right?"_ Vash sent back dejectedly before continuing out loud, "Fuck this… I don't need her…" Then throwing the envelope to the sandy ground, he quickly turned and proceeded to leave the space.

"Where are you going Vash?" Knives called out, while watching his brother's retreating form.

"To get stinking drunk!"

* * *

.

Knives lay in bed and simply stared at the shadowed ceiling. Saying that he couldn't sleep would have been a severe understatement. He was absolutely wired and his brain was working overtime as he thought about the events that happened earlier in the day. His brother's favorite pet had gone back to December and it left him completely devastated.

Who would have thought an insignificant human could have meant so much to him, but Meryl did and more. Vash's entire being was filled with remorse and guilt over her abrupt departure, even though he exclaimed that he didn't need her. Apparently he did, at least on a molecular level. It was as if a part of him had been stolen away and his system was literally crying out over the loss.

Knives hated the feelings flowing through his brother now. It brought back of even more emotions that he thought were long since buried. The intense sadness and the biting pain where unbearable and he didn't know how Vash could possibly put up with it all, especially since there really wasn't any reason too. All he had to do was simply call off his engagement to Jessica and go after Meryl. In spite of everything that happened, was his sense of righteousness really worth all of the pain and suffering?

"No, it isn't," Knives mumbled to himself before looking over to the digital clock noticing that it was after 1am. He knew Vash hadn't made it back to the ship and was most likely still at the saloon drowning his sorrows in alcohol. "That idiot…"

Sometimes he just couldn't understand his twin. He was a Plant, a superior being with intelligence that far surpassed even the smartest of humans. And yet, an overemotional little simpleton was able outwit him by getting him to agree to marry her, while forgoing his own chance at happiness. The entirety of it all was completely beyond Knives. Vash should have known better than to fall into the trap Jessica set (he was now certain that was the case) but he didn't. He trusted her not to mislead him, and she betrayed that trust. And look where his faith in the species led him… to a broken heart.

Knives was now certain that he wasn't going to let a certain woman become an all consuming addiction like what Meryl had become to Vash. He knew that he was more than capable enough to ignore the need to bond with her. He would simply keep his new found pet for around to sate his lust and nothing more. Then once he was tired of her, he would dispose of her. There was absolutely no way the platinum blonde was going to let McKenna Madsen become anything more, even though he knew that deep down his psyche wanted that connection.

'Hmmm… I wonder if she's dreaming?' he thought wickedly, deciding that he needed a little distraction from his morose thoughts. Opening his mind, Knives reached out to her and instead of finding her asleep, he found her awake and working on something. "Just what are you doing little pet?" he said to himself, rolling out of bed and lifting his arms over his head to stretch the naked muscles of his upper body. With flicker of a smile spreading across his face, the Plant stepped over to his dresser and fished out a cotton sweatshirt in a soft cream and a pair of light blue Levis. An instant later, he pulled off his blue plaid pajama bottoms and quickly dressed before heading to the bathroom to do a little grooming.

Fifteen minutes later, Knives stood outside of the infirmary's entrance and stared intently at the auburn-haired woman through one of the square windows of the sliding doors. She was sitting in front of the monitor on the center island, diligently working on something that had her so completely engrossed in the task that she didn't even realize that she was being watched. He noted how she would industriously type into the keypad while stopping on occasion to absently scratch the top of her head, deep in thought, before starting up again. And then she would chew on her bottom lip as her fingers flew across the keyboard. It was quite a lovely sight, even with the pencils in her hair that was now half pulled out its restraint at the nape of her neck.

Something else besides the enchanting view caught he attention. McKenna was completely exhausted. He could feel the fatigue rolling throughout her voluptuous form and wondered what it was that kept her up so late. Deciding that it was time for him to step in and find out, he prepared to enter her mind, until he saw her stretch and yawn. Changing his mind, the concerned man (though he would never admit it) sent her a message while strolling through the doors, _"Woman, why are you awake?"_

"Ugh… What are you doing here?" McKenna asked with a groan, showing obvious irritation as she stopped her typing and glared at the platinum blonde.

"Well if you must know, I felt that you were awake and decided to grace you with my presence," he arrogantly replied, now standing before the redhead and crossing his arms.

"Then consider me _graced_…" she muttered before turning her attention back to the monitor and started to read over her data. Then without bothering to glance at him, Mac told him to go away by saying, "Good night, Knives."

Knives just smirked at her audacity before stepping behind her and peering over her shoulder. "What is so important that requires you to work on it at one in the morning?"

"Nothing yet."

"What do you mean by _nothing yet_?"

"I mean…" she started before yawning again. "That I'm not sure if it's really anything yet, is all."

"Woman, just answer the question," he bit out before adding, "Besides, you know I could just find out myself."

"Then why don't you _just_ do it," she replied in exasperation as she turned on the stool and looked up to cerulean blue orbs that were much closer than she initially anticipated. "Knives please…" she whispered, lost in the intensity of his eyes. "I…I just want to finish going over these latest results before going to bed," she added just as quietly as her cheeks became rosy from his close proximity.

"Show me… McKenna," he demanded and half pleaded at the same time.

"Alright…" she sighed, turning back around and entering a few commands on the keyboard. "Look at the two monitors on the far wall and tell me what you see," she advised after displaying two pictures on the larger pieces of smoky glass.

"I see two different blood samples."

"Okay… I'm sure you know that a human's genetic makeup and yours is essentially the same, except yours is more advanced, if you will. Now… according to the archives, the reason being is because of a deliberate mutation involving a human's cells. During the beginning stages of Project SEEDS, scientists were looking for a clean and efficient energy source that would be able sustain the ships and act as their main power supply, while searching for a new planet. Thusly, they created the Photo-Nuclear cell (PNc), which came about when…"

"They successfully spliced the atoms of a plant and a human together before they introduced gamma rays and then transformed the isotopes, creating a nuclear reaction," he chimed in, cutting her off. "And that my physical makeup is derived from that mutated cell. However unlike my sisters, my cells have mutated enough that it is not required for me to be contained in a hydrogen sphere. Yes… I know…"

"Well good, at least I won't have to simplify it for you then," Mac sarcastically retorted as she typed in a few more commands, while Knives smirked at her reminder of what he said to her earlier in the day. "Now, look at the readings of the two samples and tell me what you see."

"Curious… The one on the left's PNc count is much higher than the other," he said, stepping around the center island to get a better look.

"Exactly! Now as you know, it's a proven fact that Plant Engineers live longer because of working so closely to the Plants. Then when I saw Milly and Meryl's counts in June, I really didn't think anything of it, after the Doc told me about you two. However, when I saw this… I knew something significant happened," McKenna stated, watching as Knives turned to look at her.

"Wait… whose samples are these?"

"They're both Meryl's," the redhead replied after taking a deep breath and exhaling. "The one on the right is from June, while the left… well… I took earlier today."

"But what could have caused this?" Knives asked, even though he already had a good idea as to what did. "Meryl's PNc count has almost tripled in seven weeks and even the engineers who have spent their entire lives around my brethren have never reached a count like this."

"I can only think of one thing," McKenna replied tiredly as she took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I concur. This has to be the result of him fornicating with her. However, I would like to know if her increased cell mutation is permanent and why exactly is this phenomenon happening," Knives stated, while heading back around to stand next to McKenna and watching her slip her glasses back on her face.

"Well, I would love to tell you, but as of this point, I am not certain. I would need to run…" McKenna started before yawning. "…some more tests."

"What you need woman… is sleep."

"I'm fine. Just need coffee, is all."

"No… I command you to sleep," Knives replied authoritatively, while knowing a retort was coming.

"Like you can command me to do anything," she bit out, glowering at the arrogant Plant. He simply gave her a devilish grin before closing the distance in between them and scooping her up in his arms. "Knives… put me down!" she screeched as he proceeded to carry her out of the infirmary. "Damn you!"

"Now why would you damn me when I am _actually_ thinking about your well being," Knives said with a chuckle. "After all, you should feel honored to have such a blessing bestowed upon you."

"Of all of the egotistical, overbearing, things to say… God… you are such a pompous ass!" she snapped, while watching him punch in the pass code to her quarters with his left hand that was outstretched from under her knees. "Wait… How did you know my pass code?" she then asked, looking up to him and showing the apparent shock on her lovely features.

"Don't you think it's quite obvious?" he replied looking down at her and raising an eyebrow. The door immediately opened, letting the Plant step in before heading straight back to her bedroom. "I know just like I know which room is yours, by entering your insufficient brain and finding the answers."

"Geez… is nothing sacred to you?"

"No," Knives simply replied as he plopped her down on the full bed.

"You know you can't keep me in here," she said, trying to state what she thought was the obvious.

"Yes… I can," the platinum blonde declared, firm in his resolve, watching her sit up. "Now get dressed for bed."

"What! You can't be serious?" Mac incredulously asked before adamantly declaring, "I _will not_ change my clothes in front of you!"

"Woman… stop arguing! I'm tired of listening to your utter nonsense," he bit out as he strode to her dresser, pulled out a nightgown and threw it at her. "Get dressed!"

"Fine! Just get out!" she seethed, while pointing to the door. Knives smiled at her and stated that he didn't understand what the big deal was, especially since he was going to see her naked form soon enough. Then before she could find something to throw at him he was out the door, standing just on the other side for a few minutes listening to the ruffling of her clothing (and a few muttered curses). Once the noises ceased, he deemed it safe enough to go back in.

"Good, now get into bed," he commanded, after opening the door and stepping back in. Upon setting his ice-blue eyes on his little pet, the blonde man involuntarily licked his suddenly dry lips. There she was, standing before him in a simple loose fitting covering in white that fell to her ankles. But, what made the sheath so alluring were the thin straps of cloth that fell over her shoulders, showing a very temping amount of creamy flesh. Knives knew that all he needed to do was simply slide the material over her bare shoulders and she would be standing naked before him.

"No," she defiantly replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I guess you leave me no choice then," he sighed before reaching for the hem of his sweatshirt, pulling it over his head, and letting it drop to the floor.

"WWW…What are you doing?"

"Well, if you won't go to bed on your own, then I guess I'll have just to sleep with you," Knives advised her. His were eyes flashing mischievously, while his deft fingers reached for the snap of his jeans.

"**No!** YYY…You win… I…I will go to sleep," she stuttered before scrambling to her bed and getting under the covers.

"I knew you would see things my way," Knives said with a chuckle before picking up his sweatshirt and slipping it back on. Heading for the doorway, he turned the light out before looking back to the woman lying under the covers. "Good night my pet and I'll see you in the morning," he whispered with a soft smile before turning to head back to the infirmary. The Platinum blonde truly wished he could stay, but alas, he had research to conduct.

* * *

.

Hello all!

I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as the last! We are now getting into what's up with Meryl's blood sample and more will be revealed in the next chapters… Is she pregnant? Maybe? We will have to wait and see.

I'll tell ya' it makes me really happy to know that you all can feel the emotion coming from our gang, too! I'll tell ya' writing the ending to 34 had me in tears and I'm writing it!

Time to say the humongous thank yous! Holy stuffed Shitake mushrooms 46 reviews for the last chapter alone! I would say that you like this little story! ;o) So with that said…

**THANK YOU VERY, VERY, VERY, VERY (DID I SAY VERY?) MUCH TOO EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! **

Until Friday… Have a GREAT WEEK!

Kisses,

Aine


	36. A Mere Five Days

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: A smidgen of limey stuff ahead… please don't hate me!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 36: A Mere Five Days

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the impressive steps that led to the Bernardelli Insurance Society's main headquarters. With a grinding screech, the doors of the vehicle slid open, letting out two women and another two men. One of the ladies immediately climbed to the top of the bus with the gentlemen to assist in the unloading their luggage and a large cross wrapped in white cloth and black straps. Once the task was complete, the men gave the women heartfelt goodbyes and winks before hopping back on the bus, to continue onward.

"Gosh Sempai, there were really nice," the statuesque beauty stated with a sweet smile as she glanced at the smaller woman.

"Yeah," the raven-haired woman absently replied, before grabbing the handle to her pink suitcase and her partner's brown one. "Are you ready Milly?"

"Meryl, are you sure you want to go into work right away? I mean we literally just stepped off the bus…" Milly skeptically asked.

"Of course I am. I just want to drop off our closing report, so, we can be officially taken of the case, is all," Meryl said before sighing, "And that's all I want to do. Then we can head to our apartment to see if Karen actually kept the place up while we were gone."

"Well… why wouldn't she?" the brunette then asked as they started to climb to tall steps. "She has always taken care of it before."

"I know…"

"So, then don't be a worry wart, Sempai and lets get this turned in so we can go home. I'm starting to feel crusty from not being able to bathe," she said in a rush, proving that she was _really_ anxious to get back to their apartment. Then with a twinkle in her baby blues, Milly quickened the pace, urging Meryl to do so as well.

Once the girls entered the main lobby, they waived to Albert, the security guard, before briskly walking back to the elevators that were located on the opposite wall. A few moments later (though, it felt like an eternity) a distinct ding was heard before the doors on the far right opened. The women ushered themselves into the device and headed to the fifth floor.

'A typical day at work,' Meryl thought as she and Milly stepped off the elevator and out into the open.

The floor was a buzz with activity. Personnel, who weren't stationed at their desks, were running about the space, all trying to keep up with the workload. While a wide range of noises were heard, including the clicking of keys at different speeds and intensity from typewriters, drawers being opened and closed, and the screeching of chairs on tile as someone rose or sat. Even voices were heard on occasion, discussions on everything from the latest water cooler gossip to the most recent claim that came in.

Suddenly, everything and everyone stopped. The entire floor became deathly quiet as the employees' complete attention became riveted on the elevator and Bernardelli's most prized disaster investigators, who were stiffly standing in front of stainless steel doors. They intently watched as women took deep breaths before gracefully walking down the main isle. As they made their way to the opposite side of the floor, faint murmurs started to buzz around the room, some speaking in hushed tones amongst one another while others quietly welcomed Milly and Meryl back. Then a pretty young woman with a longer blonde hair and bright olive green eyes stood. With a warm smile that made the beauty mark on the left side of her chin to shift upward, she started to clap.

Soon the entire floor erupted in applause and hoots for the society's stars.

Milly and Meryl were taken aback by the wonderful welcome and just stood amongst it all. It was utterly amazing. Never in a million years did they _ever_ think that such a greeting would have been reserved for the likes of them. But, it was and the whole thing brought tears to their eyes. Then the crowd quickly closed the gap and hugs, along with even more congratulations, sprung around the insurance girls.

Then someone cleared their throat in annoyance before telling everyone on the floor that it wasn't social hour and to get back to work. As a result, the employees collectively, eeped, groaned, or just slunk away, while retreating to their desks. "Meryl, Milly, won't you come into my office," the person then said as he turned and walked away, fully expecting the two to follow.

"Coming chief," both women quickly replied as they picked up their things and followed the older man into his office.

"So… Vash the Stampede will no longer be a liability?" the chief inquired, a few moments later, as he stepped around his desk and sat before motioning for the ladies to sit in the seats on the opposite side. Accepting his offer, the investigators placed their luggage by the entrance before stepping over and sitting on the offered artificial wood chairs. "Are you certain of this?" he added once the ladies were comfortable.

"We are certain, sir," Meryl replied, while hoping that the chief wouldn't ask for more detail.

"Well then," he started on the exhale of a large breath before adding, "I suppose a job well done is in order." Then with a small smile, he rose from the chair and offered his hand to both ladies. Once the hand shakes were completed, everyone returned to their seats and the chief continued speaking, "Well, your ten percent bonuses will be issued upon the completion of your final report…"

"Oh here," Meryl interrupted as she hopped up and moved to her suitcase to fish out an envelope. An instant later, the short-haired woman handed the package over the chief while saying, "Here it is now, sir."

"Well done ladies. Of course, I didn't expect anything less," he said with his eyes showing a hint of mirth in their muddy depths. "Now, since it is Wednesday and this assignment had been quite hazardous, I was advised that your promotions have gone into effect on the last pay cycle. Also, you are to have the rest of the week off with the compliments of Mr. Bernardelli the third, himself. Congratulations."

"Wow! Did you hear that Sempai?" Milly gushed with disbelief. After all, Mr. Bernardelli said they could have the rest of the week off. In the one hundred and seventeen years that the insurance providers had been issuing policies, that never been done before. "Gosh, are we getting paid for it too, Mr. Chief?"

"Of course Milly," he replied, rolling his eyes.

"Ummm… Sir?" Meryl questioned.

"Yes Meryl?"

"Do I have to take the rest off the week off?" she quietly asked, while looking to her hands that were folded neatly in her lap.

"Sempai don't you want the time off? We could go visiting, take in a show or even go shopping. And gee… don't you wanna go and see your family?" Milly asked in a rush as she looked to her best friend in doubt.

"No, Meryl, you do not have to, but may I ask why?" the chief asked in confusion.

I…I just want to get re-acclimated with a normal work environment is all," she said with a sigh before looking up to the chief and giving him a weak smile.

"It's entirely up to you. However, I would prefer that you don't start back today," the chief said before standing. "And with that ladies, I have work to do," he then stated, telling the insurance girls that their impromptu meeting was over.

* * *

. 

The golden blonde sat hunched over on his usual stool at the end of the bar. Ever since his insurance girl had left him, it became a ritual for the outlaw to head over to the saloon immediately after work in order drink himself into oblivion. He just didn't care, anymore. Everyone who was important to him (minus Knives) left him in one way or another and, quite frankly, he was tired of feeling all of the pain. He was tired of feeling. The only thing he wanted to feel anymore was the burning heat sliding down his throat while drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

It had been five days since Meryl's hastened departure and for Vash, it had been five days of hell. He missed her, more than he ever thought possible. But, that didn't mean he needed her. The blonde adamantly refused to need her and the war raging in his soul because of that refusal was slowly eating him up inside. Even with the alcohol dulling his senses, he just couldn't hinder the razor sharp pain that continually sliced through his entire being since that fateful Friday in July. And when she left, two weeks later, it felt as if a part of him went with her, leaving him hollow.

God how he loved her and always would, but Vash also knew that he needed to get over her. He had too or it would end up killing him. His only solstice, as bleak as it may have seemed, was the fact that he had to let her go, eventually. All because of their different life spans. However, that didn't make it any easier, even when he tried to convince himself that it was better for them this way. Just the thought of her life ending and him not being there for her on that tragic day (or any other day for that matter) grieved him considerably.

"I guess I can think of it as trying to get over her early," Vash mumbled to himself as he stared down at the amber liquid in his tall glass. Then in a smooth motion, he raised the glass to his lips and downed the contents in one swallow before setting the glass down on the bar. With his head bowed and his long locks hiding his pain filled face, he intently stared at the now empty glass, realizing how lucky it was. It would eventually be refilled again where he probably wouldn't feel that sensation again… ever.

Then, sure enough, just as life's little ironies seem to appear at the most fitting of moments. The glass was refilled right before his eyes, simply proving how true his insight really was.

"This ones on me," the bartender said as he set the bottle of Wild Turkey down and leaned against bar. "On one condition… you have to tell me what happened."

"I don't think you want to hear it, Ned," Vash mumbled as he glanced through his bangs to the bald man with a fuzzy black moustache.

"Vash you have been coming in here every night for the past, what… five days now, drinking yourself into a stupor," Ned pointed out as he reached for another glass and poured a double shot for himself. Once done downing the drink, he looked back to the desolate blonde and added, "And I remember a few weeks ago when you came in for a couple of nights. Back then… you seemed pretty depressed and had a lot on your mind, but now it's like you've just given up. You know… I consider you a friend and I would like to help… if you'd let me."

"I know," Vash sighed as he reached for his own glass and spun it slowly around with the thumb and index finger on is right hand. "It's just that I really screwed up this time and I don't want to trouble you with my problems. I have to face them on my own."

"No offense Vash, but if this is how you deal with your problems on your own, well… you're doing a pretty shitty job," the bald man scolded as someone else stepped up and stood next to Vash.

"Vash, darlin, what's the matter?" the busty brunette drawled as she set her serving tray down on the bar and leaned closer to the handsome man. "Ya' know we don't like seeing you like this at all."

Vash continued to stare down into his drink for a few more minutes, contemplating on whether he should share his misery with them. 'What the hell,' he finally thought as he grabbed the glass and downed its contents with a snap of his head. "Well…" he started with a deep sigh as he glanced at both of them before returning his gaze to the once again empty glass that he set on the bar. "I got engaged."

"You got engaged?" the saloon's employees asked at the same time with confusion apparent.

"Yep..."

"But, shouldn't that be a good thing?" Ned asked as he scratched his bald head, still confused over the 'severity' of his problem. "I mean… I thought you and that pretty little thing were a couple? It was quite obvious, really."

"We were… that's my problem…"

"Vash honey, you aren't making any sense?"

"I know I'm not, Collette. You see, I…I'm engaged, but…" he started, looking to the lusty waitress and showing the tears that were threatening to fall from his red tinged eyes. "…not to Meryl," he finally whispered as he closed his eyes in defeat, making the overflow of tears trickle down his cheeks.

"Ohhh…" they both murmured, in unison, as the picture became pretty clear. Then Collette prodded Vash to continue, while wrapping her right arm around his shoulders giving him a comforting squeeze.

"It's like this… I kinda agreed to marry someone else before I realized what exactly I was agreeing too," the golden blonde elaborated as he watched Ned poor him another double, before stepping away to wait on the new patrons that walked up to the other end of the bar.

"Well… go on, we can fill Ned in… later," Collette whispered in his ear as she rubbed her ample bosom up against his prosthetic arm.

"OOO…Okay…" Vash stuttered before continuing. He told her everything, how he couldn't take back his promise, Meryl and his gut wrenching argument, her refusal to speak to him, the hopeful pregnancy, and how she left without saying good bye. He even told her about how he was trying to think of ways to get out of the engagement before Meryl left and after her secretive departure, how he was trying to get over her.

"Hmmm…" she purred after he finished his heartbreaking tale, while placing her left hand on his muscular thigh to rub it in a languorous motion. "I think I know of a way that could help you get over her, Vash," the brazen woman suggestively added, before moving her caress up higher on his leg.

"HHH…How?" he gulped, although fully understanding her meaning and with the amount depression running through his system (not to mention whiskey) he thought that perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea. Just maybe that was what he needed to get the raven-haired beauty out of his blood…

"Come on outside with me and I'll show ya'," she breathed before moving her hands and wrapping them around his arm to pull him with her.

"Okay," the outlaw replied before grabbing his glass and drinking it all. He then let her lead him out through the darkened smoke filled space to the bar's rear exit. Once in the shadow filled alley, she pulled him deeper into its catacomb and into a corner between the saloon and the neighboring building. In order to give them just enough privacy, so that if someone were to walk by, they wouldn't get a free show. Pushing him up against the barren wall, she rubbed herself against him before pulling away and reaching for the ties on front her very low scooped neck blouse. With a flick of her fingers, the flimsy material opened, revealing full breasts that were practically falling out of her black lacy bra.

"So… do you like what you see," Collette purred, while sliding her hand over the ample cleavage and watching as the lust flashed through Vash's now brilliant aqua eyes. "I see that you do," she added with a knowing smirk as she licked her lips in anticipation. He immediately growled at the wanton display before roughly pulling her to him and crushing his mouth against hers.

The need flashed instantly into the golden blonde's body as their hot kisses grew in intensity. Wanting to feel more, he grabbed her bottom, bringing her infinitely closer as he ground his hips into her lower stomach, showing his obvious arousal. Then pulling away from her mouth, he attacked her chest with his overzealous mouth. He was so caught up in the moment that he vaguely noticed that her hands moved to undo his jeans, until he felt her hand grab onto him. With a throaty moan, he opened his mouth and threw his head back from sensations coming from her experienced hand.

"My… you're a big boy aren't you," she whispered breathlessly, moving her mouth to his throat and starting to suckle on the flesh there.

Vash leaned against the wall, enjoying her 'treatment.' It really did feel good, but it just wasn't quite right. Sure, he initially thought that screwing the buxom waitress up against the saloon's outer wall was a good idea. However, now that he was practically to that point, he realized one thing…

She wasn't Meryl.

And nobody else would be able to replace her… ever. No matter how drunk he was.

"Stop…" he pleaded, reaching for the hand in his pants. "I…I'm sorry I can't do this," he added as he pushed her away.

"Vash darlin, what's wrong?" she whispered in bewilderment.

"I…I can't do this…" he told her again, while fixing his pants. "I'm sorry, you're not… her."

"But…"

"You aren't Meryl," Vash finally whispered as the tears started to fall unchecked down his face before sprinting from the alley.

* * *

. 

"That has to be what's happening," Knives muttered to himself as he added more notes to the encrypted file he had on the computer's mainframe. "I just wish I could prove this theory irrefutably," he added after he saved the new information and scratched his head thoughtfully.

Ever since he found McKenna in the lab working on the new found discovery very early that Saturday morning, he had been experimenting and coming up with several different hypotheses as to why Meryl's blood was mutating. And they all led to the same conclusion. She was evolving, thanks to her and Vash's intimate encounters and Knives had deduced that the change was a permanent one.

Her blood samples and the consistency of the PNc count proved that. The percentage of mutated the cells had remained the same. Never going up or down in levels since retrieving the sample. He had the distinct feeling that if she were exposed to the same 'environment' that initially led to the raised count, then it would continue to climb. But, what he wanted to know now was why, _exactly_? Of course, he tried to find other ways to increase the mutation to see where it would lead. Everything from creating complex programs that would analyze his scenarios to even mixing his blood directly with a human's. Though, McKenna did object to that little experiment, because he insisted that only her blood would do.

Even with her complaints, (Though, Knives had a feeling that she was doing it just to annoy him) the experiment was quite helpful. It proved that direct exposure to the cells was too much, resulting in her sample being over come by his, completely dissolving. So, he figured that a lower dosage started the intense transformation and it was in Vash's semen. Upon that revelation, new questions arose and a whole new series of experiments were needed.

Obviously, that meant a semen sample was required. Since Vash was to preoccupied with his self-loathing to supply one, Knives decided that he would have to do the honors. Upon that decision, he gave the redhead, who was standing right behind him, his complete attention and stated the he would donate the sample. Then with a flicker of wickedness flashing in his clear-blue gaze, he revealed another trait that he picked up from Vash, by asking McKenna if she would like to help him collected it. In shock, the young doctor immediately blushed over his perverted request before starting to stutter out a reply. Fortunately, the Doc was there and intervened by advising, in between chuckles, that they already had a sample on file from Vash.

So, the new tests were conducted and Knives found himself sitting in the infirmary early Thursday morning. It was a mere five days after the initial find and he was already prepared to share his theory with the Doc and even McKenna. Yawning from lack of sleep, he raised his arms over his head and leaned back on the stool to stretch the tired muscles of his back and arms. Then with a low groan, he rolled his neck to relieve the kinks. That's when he felt the redhead leaving her quarters, heading toward the med ward. A moment later, she entered the room while carrying a tray laden with food.

"Knives, please don't tell me you were here all night again," McKenna complained with worry lacing her words. As soon as she entered the space, her golden-hazel eyes were set upon the Plant, immediately noticing his fatigued state. Just like it had been over the past five days, he was in the infirmary when she arrived. She knew how preoccupied he was with the research, so, she came prepared. "Here, I brought you breakfast," she added, setting the tray on the center island.

"Of course, you did," he replied absently, glancing at the tray and seeing the scrambled eggs and whole wheat toast on a plate, along with a bowl of fresh fruit, a silver carafe, and a tea cup. "What's in the carafe?"

"Tea… Earl Grey, your favorite," the auburn-haired woman replied, ignoring his attitude, as she poured a cup and handed it to him. "Knives, you need to get some sleep," she added, while watching him take a sip before setting delicate cup on the counter.

"Woman… you know better than to tell me what I need," he muttered before reaching for the fork and taking a bite of egg.

McKenna stood before him and simply watched as he slowly ate the breakfast. He looked exhausted. And if going by his haggard appearance, she assumed that the preoccupied Plant had pulled another all-nighter. Knives' hair, which was getting long again, was lying messily around his face. While, the deep dark circles under his normally brilliant blue eyes made his already pale skin look ashen. At least, the navy sweatshirt and lighter blue jeans the fairer twin wore weren't too bad. Of course, that was because she advised him that he was starting the reek before practically throwing him out of the infirmary yesterday evening.

'So he at least listened to me once,' she mused, realizing that he must have left and, at least, showered last night.

"_I also slept for a couple of hours,"_ Knives sent to her as he took a bite out of a strawberry.

"_Good, but you need more than just a couple of hours, though,"_ she sent back, reprimanding the Plant, while crossing her arms over her chest and smirking.

"_I don't know why I put up with such insolence," _he shot back in mock irritation before taking a sip of his tea. Then once he set the cup back down, he picked up his fork again and ate the last of the egg, while telepathically adding, _"However, just so you get off of my case, I am planning on going to sleep once I talk to the Doc and share my findings with him."_

"You mean you have it figured out?" McKenna blurted out as her eyes widened in awe.

"Of course," he simply stated as he finished off his toast before pushing the tray away.

"When are you going to tell the Doc?" she then asked, while watching him poor another cup tea and taking a sip.

"I plan on contacting him shortly," Knives replied, setting the cup down again and turning on the stool to face her.

"And you promise that you will take a real nap once y…" Mac started until he effectively stopped her by reaching out and pulling her in between his open legs before softly kissing her.

"You complain too much," the platinum blonde muttered after the sweet kiss ended. He then laid his head on her right shoulder and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Hmmm… that's much better," he then murmured, closing his eyes in contentment. She simply sighed over his sudden show affection before returning the embrace by wrapping her own arms around him and lowering her head to meet his.

"This is nice," she whispered, lost in the moment as they both simply held one another while the serene minutes ticked by.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Knives reluctantly lifted his head while muttering that he had better contact the Doc. McKenna immediately agreed before their eyes locked. Artic-ice blue met sun-fire golden and a flash of lust shot between the two. Then just as quickly, the intensity was broken as she tore her gaze from his while pulling out of his arms. Blushing profusely, she refused to meet his eyes again and mumbled to the ground that she would run and get some coffee for her and the Doc. Then with a swift 'I'll be right back' she rushed through the doorway.

"What in the hell is that woman doing to me," Knives groaned after she left the room. Unfortunately, he already knew what it was and if the theories were correct, then he was doomed. However, he didn't know if it would be such a bad thing, especially since it would probably help his species in the long run. With a predatory gleam in his eyes that made them flicker again with want, he continued, "After all, if it's for the good of my kind then I would be willing to do anything…" Pausing for a moment to amend that train of thought, he let a small smile grace his handsome face while saying, "When the time is right… that is."

* * *

.

Less than fifteen minutes later, the two doctors sat around the center island, waiting for the Plant to share his findings. They looked expectantly to the platinum blonde as he opened a couple of files on the computer, and sent the data to the three larger monitors on the far wall. Once ready, he stood before them with an air of superiority surrounding his powerful frame and started…

"Have you ever heard of the theory of evolution?" Knives said with a smirk as he brought his attention to Mac just long enough to watch her roll her eyes before looking back to the Doc. "When Vash first brought me back to his little nest, I noticed something very unusual, about how his body would react whenever his little pet was around. His entire being would practically sing with the desire to couple with her. Initially, I just shrugged it off as nothing, since our link was closed for so long. However, as the days went by, his body's desire to procreate grew with such intensity that I thought that he would rupture from all of the tension. Then he was finally able to relieve himself…"

"Go on," the Doc urged after Knives paused for dramatic effect.

"Then his pet left."

"Meryl. Her name is Meryl, Knives," McKenna pointed out after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Fine… Then Meryl left and Vash was completely devastated… still is. And it feels like he's incomplete… if you will. Now…" he started before stopping a moment while running his right hand through his hair. "As you know, McKenna noticed the increased levels of PNc in her blood Friday and started running some simplistic tests, until I took over her research."

"God… would you just get on with it already," the redhead muttered, while showing her annoyance over the 'simplistic tests' remark.

"Woman, you know I must keep this simple so you can comprehend," he shot back with smirk, which made the Doc snort into his coffee cup, while Mac crossed her arms and glared back at the pompous ass. "As I was saying… her PNc count tripled since her last blood sample in June and the cause being the sexual act that she committed with my brother, or more specifically when he ejaculated his semen into her uterus."

"Interesting…" the Doc muttered as he rubbed his hand over his mouth thoughtfully. "So, the semen is the carrier of the mutagen that triggered her change. Why do you suppose?"

"Well, my theory is this… Vash's body basically is or was, if you will, preparing her to support the child of a superior breed…"

"And…" the Doc and Mac said at the same time, urging him to continue.

"And the only way for her to carry a Plant… is to become one."

"So what you are surmising is that with future fluid transferals, she could potentially evolve into a Plant. Basically guaranteeing the continued existence of your species," the Doc deduced as his eyes shined at the prospect. "Are you certain?"

"Yes, I am certain," Knives answered before elaborating, "The test that triggered the use of the semen sample proved that. You see if a human female were to become impregnated by a Plant before her body was prepared, then her tissue would basically be eaten by the life growing inside of her. After all, our dominate genes would make that fetus a Plant." Then with a knowing smile to the smaller man, he added, "You are more that welcome to look over my data, Doc."

"If you wouldn't mind," the older looking man said with a broad smile. "This is quite fascinating."

"But how long?" McKenna asked as she stood and walked over to the larger screens, wanting a better look at the information.

"Hmmm…" Knives replied bringing his attention to her and watching intently.

"How long before the change would have been complete?"

"I am not certain…" he muttered, watching as she turned and raised an eyebrow once their eyes met. "I would need to collect more data, like how many injections she received… etcetera."

"So, Knives, you said that his body was more aroused when around her. Did you ever notice him reacting like that around another female?" the Doc then asked as he started to read over the Plant's notes.

"No just her," he replied before a small chuckle escaped his lips. "It seems as if he has chosen a mate."

"Hmmm… but why now?" the Doc then asked.

"I can only surmise because he was too busy trying to escape my wrath before," Knives replied with a shrug. "Though, he did admit that he always had felt something for her, even when things got bad…"

"Then perhaps it was fate," McKenna added as she stepped up to the two.

"Silly romantic notions, not bloody likely," Knives muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"How about you, Knives?" the Doc started with a gleam in his narrow eyes. "Have you felt any of the symptoms?"

"I…I have," he whispered as he glanced to the redhead. With a slight tinge of pink gracing is normally ivory complexion, the fairer twin returned his gaze to the Doc and saw his perceptive expression.

"When are you going to tell Vash?" the Doc quickly asked, changing the subject, while saving the Plant from further embarrassment.

"I am not going to."

"And why not?" McKenna protested obviously annoyed over his answer. "If Mr. Vash knew, then he would probably go after Meryl!"

"Because of the state distress he has been under lately, I don't know if he can handle it," Knives sighed before looking at her. "I will tell him when he can. Besides, I want to have more data first."

"Yeah, but when will that be? After it's too late and he's married to Jessica!" she bit out before realizing that she said that in front of the Doc. "I'm sorry, Doc. I didn't mean…"

"It's quite all right, Mac. I completely understand how you feel. But, you have to remember that it was his decision to marry Jessica. Now, was it the right thing to do and was the proposal a deception? I am not quite certain. However, only Vash can decide to break off the engagement and that is something that he will need to do on his own."

"Your right, I apologize," she whispered, looking to the ground in shame.

"So, it is agreed that these findings will remain amongst the three of us until further notice?" Knives proposed, getting their attention.

"Agreed," they both said in unison.

* * *

. 

Hellloooo…. It's Friday! YAAAY!

So, what do you think of the Meryl mutation thingy? Hmmm… Actually, when I came up with the Photo-Nuclear cell, I originally wanted to use Photo-Nucleic cell instead. At first I thought I was so cool because I made something up! But alas, it didn't last long. (_sniff_, _sniff_) apparently, the creators of Superman thought it up first. Bummer huh'! So I based the Plants cell's differences on the Photonuclear (effect) instead, which is actually real. Per Webster's: relating to or caused by the incidence of radiant energy (as gamma rays) on atomic nuclei. Or what ever that means… remember I'm an accountant.

Ya' know I never would have imagined that this story would have been so well loved! And I hit over 500 reviews! I can't believe it! Everyone one of you makes this story worth writing and I thank you all VERY, VERY, VERY much for the support and encouragement!

Until next Friday,

Have a GREAT WEEK!

Aine


	37. The Turning of Tides

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: Some more citrus ahead… I just couldn't help myself!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 37: The Turning of Tides

A petite hand knocked on the steel door, notifying the occupants of the apartment that they were about to receive a guest. After a few minutes and a few impatient huffs from the owner of the hand, the door slid open, revealing a blonde man wearing a soft green button down shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"What are you doing out of the lab, woman?" Knives gruffly asked in greeting to the redhead, who was holding an envelope in her left hand.

"And _hello_ to you too, Knives," McKenna mumbled sarcastically. "Milly wrote again," she then added, while raising the missive, encouraging the Plant to let her into his quarters.

"But that still doesn't answer why you're out of the infirmary?" he asked again, leading her to the living area and prompting her to sit where he had two cups waiting, one steaming with fresh coffee. At the sight, she inquisitively looked up to the man still standing and watched him shrug before mumbling that he felt her coming.

"Well if you must know, Carla is there and if she needs me then she will contact me here," she supplied, referring to Andrew's mother who was now helping in the infirmary, like how Meryl used too. "Thank you, for the coffee, Knives," she then added after placing the letter on the coffee table and picking of her cup, taking a sip of the heavenly brew.

"So, what does the letter say?"

"Basically, the same as the one from two weeks ago," Mac started with a sigh, setting the cup down as the platinum blonde sat next to her on the couch. "Meryl is still working ungodly hours and is trying her best to hide her depression. Milly also said that she isn't sleeping and that she practically has to force her to eat."

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean is that all?"

"I mean is that all she wrote about?" he clarified after taking a sip out of his own cup.

"Oh… well no. She also asked how everyone was doing here and said that she actually made to work on time three days in a row."

"Well, that's nice."

"Knives, I told her about Vash when I wrote back last."

"You didn't tell Milly about _that_ did you?"

"No, of course not," McKenna replied defensively, while giving him a look that practically screamed 'do I look like an idiot.' Closing her aurulent orbs, she shook her head in exasperation before calming enough to return her gaze to his. "I told her how he has been completely miserable, too."

"Oh… well if that's all, then… No harm done, I suppose," Knives muttered before taking another sip.

"What do you mean by no harm done?" she bit out before standing as anger took over. With her eyes flashing and her hands on her ample hips, she looked down at the Plant and started to scold him. "Knives this has gone on long enough! They are both miserable with out one another and all you can say is _no harm done_? Are you really that insensitive? God… it has been six weeks!"

"Woman, watch your mouth," Knives coldly replied back as his own eyes flashed in annoyance. Of course, he knew that Vash's anguish ran deep. He knew better than anybody, he could feel it. He also knew that his twin had pretty much lost all hope and was just a shell of what he used to be, which really bothered the older sibling to no end. But, what could he do about it? Vash was the one who let himself get cornered. "Vash did this to himself. He needs to fig…" he started again until McKenna cut him off.

"That's **bullshit **and you know it! He needs your help!"

"And what do you propose I should do?"

"You need to tell him about the test results!"

"No."

"Well, why not?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "It doesn't make any sense why you won't tell him!"

"Because… I said so!" he bit out, trying not to lose control.

"Damn it Knives! He deserves to know! I don't understand why you are being so fucking stubborn about this,"McKenna ground out as she watched the man sitting before her clench his hands on his thighs and his jaw tighten because of the biting remarks. She could tell that he was about to explode and her logic told her not to push, but she didn't listen. "Do you really care so little about your brother that you would let him wallow in his own misery?"

"How dare you," Knives seethed before, standing to his full height right before her, causing the redhead to gulp as her eyes widened. Grabbing her arms, he held her in place before roaring,** "You have absolutely no fucking idea as to just how much I care for my brother. I gave up my ideals for him! My vision of the future! And for what? To watch as he wastes away to nothing, all because he's too much of a kindhearted saint to say no to some lowly HUMAN! Damn it McKenna, can't you see? He's everything to me!" **

With a growl, the Plant pushed the completely stunned woman to the couch before stepping around the coffee table to try and get his rage under control. He was still very angry. However, Knives wasn't so sure anymore if her words were what tapped into that anger, or if it was because she, in a sense, was right and he was actually angry with himself. He hadn't helped his brother, not really. Sure, the older twin would make sure his brother made it home after passing out in his favorite alley. He even shooed away the damn black cat that had a bad habit of curling up in Vash's lap once he was out cold. But, he didn't offer him any advice on what to do, nor did he console him in any way.

He didn't know how to.

"Then _please_ explain to me why you won't tell him," Mac pleaded after the initial shock wore off. She looked up to the obviously frustrated man and watched the distinct rise and fall of his broad chest as he tried to compose himself.

Closing his eyes, he looked down to the floor and willed his system to settle. After a few calming breaths, Knives had everything back in order and returned his attention back to the worried redhead. Finally, with a sigh escaping, he replied, "Because he'll see it as a negative not a positive and I'm afraid it will kill him."

"But you don't know that, Knives" McKenna said with feeling, before rising from the couch and walking up to the Plant. "You just have to show him that it's a good thing," she added, wrapping her arms around his waist and nuzzling into his chest.

"Woman you are exasperating," he mumbled before wrapping his arms around her and returning the hug.

After a quiet moment, McKenna pulled away, just enough, to look up at him before saying, "Besides, think of it like this, if you don't tell Vash about the change and he does end up staying with Jessica then…"

"Then…" he urged after she trailed off.

"Then… you'll be stuck with her as your sister in-law forever!"

"Oh God… I didn't think of that," he groaned, while rolling his head upward. Then with a mischievous thought, he returned his gaze back to McKenna and smirked before advising, "Well… I guess it could be worse."

"Oh yeah… how?" she asked cautiously.

"I could be stuck with _you_ for all eternity," Knives replied seriously, making the woman in his arms growl. He just chuckled over her antics, which in turn, made her join in after she realized that he was joking. Once their laughter slowed, their eyes met making the Plant smile softly before breathing, "Yeah… that would be absolutely horrible." Then he brought his left hand up to cup her cheek and lowered his head to kiss her, until a knock on the door interrupted him.

With a mumbled 'figures,' Knives reluctantly pulled away from McKenna and went to the door. He was actually surprised that he didn't sense the newcomer, but being thoroughly distracted by the woman in his arms probably had a lot to do with it. Not to mention their earlier argument. So, he simply shrugged it off and opened his senses to see who it was. And as luck would have it, it was Jessica. Groaning loudly, the platinum blonde opened the door.

"Hello Knives," Jessica chirped happily before slipping through the entrance. "Oh and hello Mac," she added once inside the apartment. Then with a big a bubbly smile she looked back to Knives and started to ramble, "Is my sweetie home yet? I want to go over our wedding plans tonight, since I went ahead and set a date. So, what do you think of October sixteenth? It hopefully won't be to hot. Oh and Mac," she continued without pausing as she looked to the young doctor. "What do you think of the bridesmaids wearing red, Vash's favorite color? Do you look good in red?"

"Do I look good in red? Why?"

"Well because you are a bridesmaid, silly," the woman in braids responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Jessica, I can't be in the wedding."

"Why not?"

'Well…" she started slowly, while thinking that she didn't want to be apart of something so wrong. Then setting her gaze directly on Knives, she continued, "Because I'm planning on heading back home to New DC before the end of the month. That's why I'm training Carla. She's going to be my replacement… that is until a regular physician can be found."

"Oh… but can't you wait until after the wedding?"

"Sorry, I already wrote my father and told him when I was leaving."

"Well, that's not fair," the brunette pouted until she realized her first question wasn't answered. "So, is my sweetie home yet?"

"If you are referring to my twin, his name is _Vash_, not… ugh… sweetie," he responded in cold disdain before adding, "And _no_ he isn't home. He is probably at the saloon by now drinking himself into a stupor… again."

"But why would he do that?"

"Because peon, his pet left him!"

"Humph! Well, I always told him that she was no good for him and that I was the much better choice," Jessica proudly exclaimed, which made Knives laugh at her absurdity. "Gee… future brother in-law what's so funny?"

Knives had it. He couldn't take another second of her blathering, especially after she reminded him that they would soon be related. It was past time he put the twit in her place and he was _really_ looking forward to it. "Why am I laughing?" he started, while continuing to chuckle. "I am laughing you, _halfwit_, because of your complete and utterly astounding stupidity!"

Jessica immediately gasped at his biting words and was about to run from the space until Knives froze her into place with a thought. "What's wrong with me? I can't move," she squeaked as the incensed Plant took a few steps closer while still laughing at her.

"You know… you would have made a great Gung-Ho Gun," he declared once his chuckles died down and were replaced by his ever cool facade. "I found the best of the best to try to and break my brother. I had them out to kill him, though I new they would never succeed. I had them attack this very ship and had one befriend him before he was purposely shot down. I even set up the perfect scenario in order for him to choose between either taking someone's life or letting more people that he cares about suffer. And after all of that… he still endured."

"Of course he did. He's Vash the Stampede," Jessica pointed out, still unable to move.

"Of course he is," Knives said a bit too smoothly, making a shiver run down his captive's spine. "However, where I failed… _you_… succeeded."

"What are you talking about? I never hurt him!" she defensively cried.

"You didn't?" Knives questioned as he raised an eyebrow, while taking another step closer. "You mean you didn't trick my brother into this farce of an engagement because of your own jealousy?"

"NNN…No."

"Hmmm… curious…" he calmly mumbled. Then rubbing his chin in thought, he added, "Your body's reaction to the question is telling me otherwise, little twit."

"But I'm…" Jessica started again before getting cut off by Knives.

"Shut up!" he hissed, bringing his face down to hers as his demeanor changed from calm to violent. **"You have absolutely no fucking clue as to what your little ruse did! All he ever wanted was to live a peaceful life and for some crazy reason he wanted to share that life with Meryl. That is, until you came along and effectively destroyed it for him! You knew that he had never gone back on a promise and you had something… no someone's death to hang over his head to make sure yours wouldn't be the first. You knew that…" **Knives paused for a moment to retrieve the name of the dead man before continuing his rant.** "…Brad's death caused him unbearable remorse and you capitalized on that guilt. And now that he is _engaged_ to you, all he does a drink his sorrows away, because he feels that his life his to bleak to face it sober. He is shell of what he used to be all… because… of… YOU! **

"I…I didn't" Jessica started as the tears started to fall. "I…I honestly didn't realize…" she sobbed as Knives stepped back and let go of his hold on her. Putting her hands on her face to muffle a cry, she looked to the two in the room before rushing out of the space while whispering, "I'm so sorry."

"Knives…" McKenna, once over her shock, called as she watched the Plant head toward the bedrooms. A few minutes later, he came marching out carrying a gun case and set it on the counter before opening it to pull out a large silver handgun. "Knives what are you planning on doing with that?' she then asked, watching him check the gun's ammo.

With a flick of his wrist, he snapped the gun closed and looked to the redhead, giving her a determined smile. "Woman, because to your intrusive nature, I am now going to show my brother that _it_ is a positive," Knives informed her, while closing the distance between them. Then the resolute man pulled her into his arms and kissed her soundly before letting go and striding out of the room.

* * *

. 

Entering the saloon, Knives instantly looked to the far end of the bar. Just as he figured, Vash was there, sitting hunched over on the corner stool with a glass filled with a tawny-colored liquid in front of him. Mumbling a curse, he quickly strode up to his brother and sharply tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh hey… ahhh… Knives," Vash slurred as he turned on the stool to face his brother. "What are yo…" he tried to continue, but was effectively stopped by a powerful left hook to the jaw that sent him sprawling out on the floor, rendering him unconscious.

"You idiot," Knives groused before turning to the bar to see Ned standing there completely dumbfounded. With a shrug of his shoulders, Knives asked what his brother's tab was before reaching into his pocket to grab some money. Once the bill was paid, he grabbed his brother's untouched shot and slammed it back. Finally, with a sigh escaping his lips, he reached for his brother, flung him over his shoulder, and carried him out of the saloon where he had one of the ship's utility vehicles waiting…

…

"Gyah… what… the hell…" the blonde man blurted out, being instantly awoken from a forced slumber as a canteen of water was poured all over his face.

"It about time you woke up," Knives complained as he threw the now empty container on the ground next to his twin and stepped back a few feel.

"WWW…What happened? Where are we?" Vash asked as he slowly sat up to look around the rock and sand covered ridge. "Ugh… my jaw…" he then muttered mostly to himself, raising his real hand to cup his right cheek.

"If you must know, we are just south of the ship," Knives replied as he pointed behind Vash to the fallen craft.

"Okay… why are we here, then?" he instantly asked, staring at the giant mass of metal that shimmered in hues of gold thanks to the setting suns. Then he heard the all too familiar sound of a gun cocking. Turning slowly back around, Vash looked at his brother and saw him holding a gun in his right hand. The outlaw instantly recognized the silver long colt, his silver long colt, which Knives had pointed at his head. "Knives?"

With a menacing leer, the platinum blonde squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet whizzing past his brother's left ear. Then before Vash could even blink, two more went sailing by, with the last slicing through his damp hair nicking his ear. "This is why we are here, brother."

"**What the hell are you doing?"** Vash quickly yelled with complete and utter shock reflecting on his face.

"Well isn't it obvious?" he sarcastically asked back with a roll of his eyes right before squeezing the trigger again, nearly hitting his twin's neck. "I am helping you, of course."

"What are to talking about Knives?"

"I am helping you commit suicide or… I suppose you could call it a mercy killing."

"**Are you insane!"** Vash yelled in disbelief before adding, **"You know I disapprove of suicide more than anything!"**

"Are you sure about that Vash? After all, aren't you the one drinking yourself into nothingness day in and day out, slowly killing yourself?" Knives accused before logically adding, "So, I figured that would help you speed up the process."

"BBB…But I don't wanna die, Knives," Vash stammered as he looked up to his brother in a silent plea.

"You sure could have fooled me," Knives mumbled as he lowered the gun and sighed. "The way you have been acting ever since your little pet left is abhorrent. You are a superior being and should not be acting in such a way!"

"Oh and just what do you suggest I do?"

"First of all you need to sober up! Then you need call off this farce of an engagement and if you find it necessary… go and retrieve your stray pet!"

"But, what's the point?" Vash cried out in doubt. "I mean I would only have her for maybe sixty years, _if_ I'm lucky."

"Hmmm… only sixty years? So… what if you could have her… forever?" Knives asked out of curiosity.

"I…I don't… **no**… It doesn't matter! It's impossible!"

"Is it?"

"Knives, what are you talking about? What's going on?" Vash asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Knives simply replied as he started to head down the cliff before stopping. Turning around, he looked back at his brother and told him to hurry or he was going to walk. Then with a smirk, he threw the colt back to him and added, "You also need to stop being so damn trusting."

* * *

. 

Sixty minutes later, the twins were sitting in front of the smaller monitor in the medical ward. Vash was busy reading over the recent changes happening to Meryl, while occasionally asking Knives questions regarding particular abnormalities. The outlaw's head was reeling over the astonishing discoveries. To the point it was giving him a headache. Of course, having his brother threatening to shoot him and the beginning effects of a hangover seeping in weren't helping matters.

The possibility of having Meryl in his life forever was just too good to be true. Too bad he didn't know if she would take him back and that thought squeezed at his heart. He hurt her badly and didn't know if the damage could be repaired or if he could right the wrong that he did to her. He wasn't even sure if he should try, since she probably better off without him. Not to mention, happier and safer in the long run. Unfortunately, still having the sixty billion double-dollar bounty on his head saw to that. Besides, he still made the promise to replace Brad and had never gone back on his word. Though, if he knew for sure that Meryl would take him back, then he would…

In a heartbeat.

After all, there was a first time for everything and it seemed like Meryl had been a part of quite a bit of those firsts. She was the first person he let get close to him since Rem, part of the reason he killed for the first time, the first person he had ever made love with, and now, she was the reason he was probably going to break his first promise. She was worth it and more. But, at the same time, he wasn't so certain if he deserved her...

"How did you find out about this?" Vash asked, trying to turn his thoughts back to the positive.

"Actually, McKenna discovered the changes when she checked your ex-pet for hCG," Knives replied, right before his attention turned to the double doors. "Speaking of that intolerable woman, here she comes," he added right before Mac walked through the doors carrying another tray. "It's about time, woman."

"You contacted me just twenty minutes ago and _if_ you recall, I told you I was trying get in the tub at the time," she retorted back, while setting the tray down. "So, here is your coffee and something to eat for you, Mr. Vash. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to take my bath and go to bed." And with that she was heading back out the door.

"That woman needs to learn her place," Knives complained as he attentively watched her leave the space.

"Well… gee… haven't you been saying that since June, Knives?" Vash pointed out as he reached for the tray and started to eat.

"Shut up, Vash."

"I'm must mayin," he started with a mouth full of food before swallowing loudly and adding, "That I think you like her the way she is."

"That's enough," Knives replied back, while looking at his brother and shaking his head. "You should be thinking about what's in front of you, not about what I think of McKenna's propriety or lack there of."

"Okay, Knives, what ever you say," Vash muttered with a roll of his eyes before pouring a cup of coffee for him and his twin. Taking a sip, he looked back to the data and started to read again. "So you are claiming…"

"Not claiming, stating," Knives interrupted.

"Whatever. You are… _stating_ that Meryl's PNc count rose after we… ahhh… did it. So you believe it's because she needs to evolve into a Plant before she can have my child."

"Correct."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

"Well, there are holes in your theory, Knives," the golden blonde declared as he shoved another sandwich in his mouth. After a few necessary chews, he swallowed again before adding, "I mean you don't know long it would take for one."

"How many times did you inject her with semen?"

"What!"

"How many times did you two _do it_, Vash?" Knives asked differently as he rolled his eyes.

"Uhhh… fff…five times," he replied in a whisper.

"You're kidding right? In less than twenty-four hours?" the platinum blonde asked in amazement. "Christ Vash, were you making up for lost time or what!"

"Shut up Knives! You have no idea how amazing it is!"

"Anyway…" Knives started, changing the subject back to what resulted from those coupling instead how good it felt. "Now, that I have a figure, I will be able to give an estimated time frame."

"Well… what about… ahhh… Legato?" the outlaw quietly asked, not really comfortable about broaching the subject regarding his first and, hopefully, only kill. "I…I mean you _did_ replace his arm with… errr… mine…"

"That is true," Knives sighed before explaining why his first in command didn't succumb under the sudden surge of PNc filling his body. "And, at first, there were signs of decay. However, I immediately rectified that quandary by putting him in a regeneration sphere until his body stabilized and accepted the appendage."

"But still… this is just a _theory_," Vash reemphasized as he picked up his coffee and downed the entire contents of the cup. "You don't know if the count will rise with future encounters, nor do you know if it will actually completely change her to a Plant."

"No, I suppose you are correct on that assumption," Knives said in consideration as he rubbed his chin. Then a thought occurred to him. One that he was absolutely certain his brother had _never_ thought of when agreeing to marry the little twit. "However, once you are married and you start fornicating with Jessica, we will be able to monitor her counts and come up with a definite conclusion."

"What did you say?" Vash whispered in shock as he blanched at the very idea.

"I said when you start… wait. Don't tell me you never thought about that?"

"I…I can't do _that_ www…with her!"

"She's going to be your wife, Vash. It's expected of you. Besides, she's going to want to have children."

"Oh god… I don't feel so good," Vash groaned, laying his head on the cool surface of the center island.

"Well, maybe you should go and get some fresh air," Knives suggested as he rose from the stool while inwardly congratulating himself for finally getting his brother to see the light. "We can always finishing going over this tomorrow. Besides, I have a feeling that you have a lot of thinking to do," he supplied before striding out the double doors.

* * *

.

Another hour had passed and Knives was sitting on the edge of his bed, staring through the dresser across from him. He had a decision of his own to make, an important one that he couldn't put it off any longer. Vash was ready to retrieve his pet, he could feel it, and that only meant one thing. They would be leaving soon. Back when he first learned of the insurance girls pending departure, he decided that he would assist his twin when Vash stopped being an idiot and wanted to go after Meryl. Unfortunately, that would mean he would be leaving a certain fiery redhead behind.

He wasn't so certain he could do that. He would miss her too much, the Plant realized now that the time was upon them. McKenna was supposed to be an expendable play thing, used only to sate his carnal needs. However, she had become something significant to him, even if he repeatedly tried to deny it. Six weeks worth of denial had gone by and Knives continually attempted to purge his system of her overwhelming hold on it, but to no avail.

Every time Knives came near the redhead he had the explicit urge to scoop her up and hold her close, while breathing in her scent, feeling her warmth. He should have been above such addictions, but when it came to McKenna, he wasn't. Sometimes in a moment of weakness, he would act on those urges and do something rash, like pull her into his arms and kiss her; similar to what he did earlier.

Or do something even worse, such as call her to his quarters and when she arrived, a meal would be, coincidentally, waiting for them to enjoy together. Naturally, he would always state that he prepared the meal for Vash and him, but unfortunately, his brother decided to stay at the saloon. So, she might as well stay and eat, since he didn't want the food too go to waste.

So, he simply sat on his bed, knowing that all of the attempts to keep her away had failed and miserably. She had gotten under his skin and found her way into his heart, his soul. And now that he admitted that she was there, Knives knew that there was no turning back. McKenna would simply have to join them. Of course, he could always advise her that she had to come with them, but he knew that she would probably complain about his 'authoritative nature.' Then adamantly refuse to go, or even worse, act on her idle threat and return to New DC. He wanted her willing. Actually, he wanted her more than willing he wanted her to go as his and not just as his pet. Could he dare to admit that he wanted her to go as his mate?

Yes, he could. It was time.

It was also time to claim her on a more intimate level and sate the lust burning in his veins for her. In fact it was past time, especially since he knew what the results would be. She would become a Plant and eventually bear his children, bringing about something that he had always envisioned. A future where Plants would thrive and become the dominate species on the planet. Knives thought it rather ironic, though. A human was needed to help create his Utopia, instead of them perishing, like how he initially wanted them to.

Now, all he needed to do was make sure he was up to the task. He had never done anything remotely close to what he was planning on doing with her shortly. And quite frankly, he was feeling a bit apprehensive about the whole thing. Knives would never admit that to anyone, though, even Vash. Of course, he knew how to do it and had read up on the subject ever since Vash's 'symptoms' grew. However, that didn't stop the nervous knots that were floating around in his belly ever since showering nearly forty minutes ago. He knew McKenna wasn't a virgin. And, even though, that aspect of their future coupling didn't bother him, the thought of being compared to someone else did. He never wanted her to see him lacking in any way, especially _that_ way.

Then he thought of something. He was a Plant, a superior being and was above such trepidations. Besides, if Vash could do it (and fives times) then so could he. With a devious glint in his ice-blue eyes and a matching smile, he looked to the clock on the night stand and noted that it was 10:30pm. Rising from the bed, he absently rubbed his right hand over his bare stomach before striding out into the living area and sitting on the edge of the overstuffed chair. Once comfortable, Knives closed his eyes and opened his mind, instantly finding her. She was asleep, but just barely, he noted after entering her mind.

"It is time to make you come to me, my pet," Knives huskily whispered, while mentally picturing her in his mind. He could sense that she was lying on her back with her unbound hair spread across the pillow like wildfire. Her left arm was draped over her soft belly, while the right was resting at her side. He could even tell that she was wearing the white nightgown because of how it felt against her skin. The soft cotton slipping further off her shoulders with every movement, barely covering her full breasts. He was already becoming aroused by the pictures and he hadn't even done anything yet. Breathing deeply, he knew it was time to make his presence known and then finally, on the exhale, he did. He sent her images similar to how he sent his past to her. Only this time, he sent her ones of a reoccurring dream. A fantasy of them locked in a lover's embrace.

He sensed her instant reaction, her pulse quickening and breathing becoming erratic, which made him groan in response. He could practically feel her skin against his as the dream progressed making her touch herself, matching his hands in the dream. It was becoming powerfully erotic, hearing the way she would moan and arch into her own hands as they glided across her heated skin and eventually cupping her left breast with one hand, while the other was sliding under her nightie and up her thigh to touch herself intimately through her cotton panties.

'Christ,' Knives thought, not knowing how much more he could take and really hoping that she would wake soon.

It was a dream, it had to be. Her subconscious told her so. But, it felt too real to be one. McKenna could feel ghost like caresses all over her body as her dream lover touched her, his breath and mouth on her neck as he lay open kisses there. She could even smell his scent, masculine, stimulating, like a crisp morning out in the wilds of the desert, Knives scent.

It was him, who Mac was fantasizing about, Knives again. Only this time, it seemed as if he was sharing the hedonic vision with her. She could feel his presence tickling her mind, while the images of them together continued to wreak havoc on her system. The platinum blonde was doing this to her, making her need for him spike considerably. Then she felt his phantom hand slip into her panties, making her gasp out his name before she jolted herself awake.

He heard McKenna gasp his name before she woke. He had right where he wanted her. She was extremely aroused, her body was screaming for completion and Knives knew that he was the only one that could satisfy the enticed woman now. With a victorious smile playing across his features, the impassioned Plant telepathically spoke…

"_Come to me, McKenna. I have a proposition for you." _

* * *

.

Happy Friday all!

I hope everyone is now starting to feel at least a little better and YAAAY for Knives and his interference! (FINALLY!) Of course we can't forget Mac and her 'little' push! _(Wink)_

I am going to make this a 'quickie' today since it is a holiday weekend here in the states. So, I would like to send a big shout out thank you to all you my fabulous pals and reviewers!

Oh and one more thing! Forever Mine has Fan-art! Compliments of Sunsilver! (Dwellin) She totally rocks as an artist and has graced my little story with her artistic prowess! If you would like to see her work simply copy the link below, just don't forget to take out the spaces. Then go to Susan's Fantastic Fanart. They are located at Ricki's Trigun Anime Planet, which is an absolutely fabulous site. Lots of good stuff! I will also post the link on my bio page!

Here's Ricki's Trigun site address:

http/ geocities. com /whatcher 2/index. html

Any who… I gotta get!

Have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	38. Of Needs and Propositions

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: Oh my… another one! Only this time we have LEMON meringue pie! Well… sort of. Okay it's key lime again. However if you prefer lemon meringue over key lime, simple go to my bio page and click on the link to my mediaminer account! ENJOY!

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 38: Of Needs and Propositions

McKenna continued to lie there, panting as the lingering effects of the _very_ realistic fantasy were making her ache for more. Knives had purposely sent the images to her. He must have, because she could still feel his presence in her body. She had already wanted him, badly. And now, after that little stunt, her desire for him had increased tenfold. And she knew that going back to sleep immediately would be nearly impossible.

'But why?' the doctor wondered, until she heard his husky voice in her mind.

"_Come to me, McKenna. I have a proposition for you." _

Without another thought, the charmed redhead rose from her bed and quickly scrambled about her room, grabbing her glasses and robe before rushing out her quarters. A few minutes later, she was practically running out of the elevator and up to the doorway that a tall, handsome man was behind and waiting for her. She just stood there for a moment, staring at the entrance, while trying to control her breathing and keeping her heart from racing. Taking a calming breath, she prepared to knock, until the door opened.

"Oh my," McKenna breathed as she stared at the Plant before her.

Only a few feel away stood Millions Knives wearing only a pair of loose fitting blue pajama bottoms that hung low on his lean hips. His smooth ivory skin was practically calling out to her as she took in his stunning form. Starting at is broad shoulders, she trailed her appreciative gaze downward, memorizing every inch of his beautiful body. She took in the strength of his shoulders and arms, the sinewy muscles of his chest, and the taut stomach that rippled with even the slightest of movements. God, he was simply perfect.

"So, woman, do you like what you see?" Knives asked as he slowly walked up to her. With a dangerous glint in his now indigo orbs, he pulled her into the room and once the door automatically closed, he gently pushed her back against it.

"Ahhh… Knives," Mac whispered has she continued to take in his masculine form that was now less than a feel away from her. She noticed the rise and fall of his chest that was in sync with his heavy breaths and how his normally ice-blue eyes smoldered with a darkened intensity that it made her lose all coherent thought, but one. He was just as affected by the erotic images as she was.

Stepping closer to her, he breathed in deeply to take in her scent before lazily whispering, "Mmmm… lilacs. You remind me of a plant that would bloom in my recreation room every spring. I could never forget the sweet refreshing scent… your scent. It's quite exhilarating."

"Knnn...nives…." She stuttered as he stepped infinitely closer.

"Hmmm…"

"Ummm… you… ahhh… called me here?"

"Hmmm… I did, didn't I," he absently replied, while moving his hands up to her white robe before fingering the material laying on both of her collarbones. "Yes… I have a proposition for you."

"A proposition?" she squeaked out the question, quickly looking downward only to bring into view his tightly muscled abdomen and the waist band of his navy pajama bottoms.

"Yes," he answered, with a hint of uneasiness. Closing his eyes for a moment, he took a deep breath before opening them on the exhale. "I have been contemplating my theory regarding Meryl's changes and I feel that more research is needed."

"More research?" she asked in confusion, quickly looking up and meeting the Plant's almost anxious gaze.

"Yes. Vash made some valid points and it made me wonder if perhaps more experiments need to be conducted… this time using live test subjects."

"And?"

"And…" he started, while slowly slipping the robe from her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. Then lightly caressing her bare shoulders, he supplied, "Using Vash and Jessica won't due, because Vash will only copulate with Meryl and who knows when he will be with her again. So…"

"So?" she quietly asked as they continued to gaze into each others eyes.

"So… I have decided to use myself as one of the subjects and…" the platinum blonde whispered as he stepped even closer so their bodies touched. "…you are going to be the other. It is for the future of my species, after all."

"Oh… for your species," she muttered sadly, looking down and closing her eyes, while trying to keep the tears away. So, that was it. He just wanted to use her for what she could give him, just like Michael. Only this time, instead of for a career, it was for an experiment.

"Look at me McKenna," Knives said in a caress as he cupped her cheek and gently raised her head. Once her eyes met his, he gave her a concerned look and added, "I sense that does not please you."

"Well… I would love to help you with your experiment… but," she began before trailing off.

"But?"

"Is that the only reason for… ummm… picking me… that is?"

"I…I… no," Knives whispered before trailing off, not really certain if he could admit to his weakness.

"WWW…Why else?" she stuttered, noting the faint tinge of pink rising Knives' cheeks.

"I…I need you, McKenna," the stubborn Plant admitted, right before he saw a tear slip down her cheek.

With a watery smile, she brought her right hand up to his chest and delicately touched him with her index and middle finger. Looking down, she followed her hand's movements and became completely mesmerized with the act. She noted how he shivered at the contact and how his soft skin heated with the tentative touch. Breathing out, she finally replied, "I need you, too, Knives." Right before she brought her lips to where her fingers trailed and started too leave soft kisses.

"Christ woman," he groaned, wrapping his arms around her back. She was doing it again, driving him to distraction. With her soft lips slowly grazing his skin in a caress, she let her hands slip down to his hips, sending ghostlike shivers up his spine. Then she moved her mouth up to his left shoulder and tenderly kissed the fading scar that his brother had given him before trailing a line to the matching one on his right. Then he felt something else lightly dragging along his chest. "Wait,"he half demanded, half pleaded as he pulled away.

"What?" Mac nervously breathed as she looked up to the Plant in confusion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mea…" she continued until he placed his right index finger on her lips to cut her off. Then with out a word, he gave her a small smile before moving a hand upward to remove her glasses.

"Don't move," Knives whispered before walking to the kitchen and setting her glasses on the counter. Quickly, he walked back to stand before her. "There much better, but not quite right," he then said, bringing both of his hands up to caress her arms. Leaning in, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her slowly before pulling away again, his penetrating gaze instantly meeting hers.

He simply stared at her for a few moments, until a sinful smile formed on his handsome face that made his eyes twinkle. Moving his hands up to her shoulders, he fingered the thin straps of cloth that were the only things keeping him from seeing her curvaceous form. All he had to do was take initiative and cross the invisible line. By simply, pushing the material down.

"Knives?" she timidly asked. She didn't know why he was just standing there, staring at her, instead of taking her to his bedroom. However, before Mac could ask the blonde man what he was doing, he gently grabbed hold of the straps and slid them down her shoulders, making the light cotton gown fall to the floor. With a sharp intake of breath, the suddenly flustered woman instinctively lowered her head while covering her chest with her hands.

"_Why are you hiding yourself from me?"_ Knives telepathically asked her, while feeling how uncomfortable she was with her almost complete nudity.

"The lights… you can see me," McKenna nervously whispered as her entire body began to blush. "Only one person has ever seen me naked before and he always told me that he didn't like how I looked. He said I was too fat."

Knives just sighed over her admission, while internally declaring that if he ever met her ex-fiancé he would beat him senseless. "McKenna, lower your hands or I will lower them for you," he demanded, which made her groan, because she knew that he meant that he would take over the function and mentally lower them. With a muttered 'all right,' she slowly moved her hands and let them dangle at her sides. Once lowered, the platinum blonde stepped back, so, he could take a better look at her voluptuous body. One word came to mind as let his approving gaze wander…

Beautiful.

McKenna looked like she had stepped right out of a painting from Botticelli. Her full breasts with nipples taunt from arousal that looked like wild strawberries just waiting to be picked. While her waist was tiny and flared out to well-rounded hips before slimming as they progressed downward toward her shapely thighs and legs. Her full curves so inviting, that they made him want to bury himself into her softness and never leave.

With a groan escaping his parted lips, Knives stepped back up to her and lifted her chin making her look into his eyes long enough for her to recognize the acute lust swirling in their azure depths. The very next instant, he swooped down and claimed her lips in a kiss that bound them to each other for all eternity. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her infinitely closer as she wrapped her own arms around his neck and stood on her tippie toes.

"Knives," Mac breathed after he pulled away from her mouth and started to kiss down her left cheek to her neck where he started to suck and leave sporadic little bites that were sure to leave marks.

"_Hmmm…" _he sent back telepathically, not wanting to stop his assault that was now leading down to her collarbone.

"Bedroom," she moaned right before he brought his mouth back up to hers and kissed her with such passion, that she whimpered over the intensity. Then without breaking the kiss, Knives tightened his hold around her waist as he pick her up and carried her into his bedroom.

That night he learned that there was definitely more to the human race than what his brother would have ever been able to show him. They were also passionate and amorous creatures that loved to show their emotions for one another in the most satisfying of ways. He also realized something else…

Plants were the same way.

And he learned it all from a petite and fiery redhead with a big attitude and an even bigger heart.

* * *

.

"So, watcha gonna do, Needle-noggin?"

"I…I don't know," Vash sighed as he sat up in the dreamscape and rested his arms on his bent knees. "I'm so confused."

"Well now that doesn't surprise me," Wolfwood muttered as he continued to lay on the flowing expanse of blue with his arms cradling his head and a cigarette in his mouth.

"And just what do you mean by that, preacher man?" the outlaw defensively asked, assuming that the man in black meant it as an insult.

"It means… exactly what it sounds like, Vash," the preacher simply stated, throwing the cigarette butt in the air and it disappearing right before his eyes. Then sitting up as well, he added, "I think that what you need to do is rather obvious."

"Oh yeah… and just what is that Wolfwood?"

"Well… you do love her don't ya'?"

"So much that it hurts."

"Then it's simple, really. You need to break off your engagement and go after short stuff."

"But Meryl left me! Remember?" Vash sadly pointed out as his whole expression became dreary. "If she wanted me, she would have stayed."

"Did you ever think that maybe she left because she knew that it would have been too hard on the both of you to see each other daily, especially knowing that you two couldn't be together," he simply supplied. "You know the old saying, if you love someone set them free… blah, blah, blah," he then added as he raised his left hand and rolled it at the wrist every time he said 'blah.'

"I know the saying… Vash sighed before finishing the ancient phrase, "If they come back then it's meant to be."

"Well, I think Meryl is simply waiting for you to come back, Tongari."

"I'm not so sure about that. I…I mean… I really hurt her and she probably hates me now. Besides, I don't deserve her."

"No… you don't Vash. But, for some crazy reason she picked you anyway," Wolfwood said as a lit cigarette floated from the sky. Catching it with the thumb and forefinger on his right hand, he brought it to his lips and sucked on the filter. Then on the exhale, he added. "Besides, you won't know for sure until you seek her out and talk to her."

"BBB…But I'm still an outlaw and it would be too dangerous for her to be around me," he stammered making his aqua eyes go glassy as the tears welled. "It's probably better for her to settle down with some attorney or doctor…"

"Don't be an idiot!" Wolfwood exclaimed in irritation, cutting of the blonde right before he reached over and smacked him up side the head. "Now you're just grasping for straws! You know damn well that she can take care of herself. The sixty billion double-dollar bounty never bothered you before, why now? Is it because you're afraid of rejection, Tongari?"

"I…I don't know…" Vash whispered again before trailing off.

"Whatever Vash," Wolfwood muttered with a roll of his eyes right before he laid back down, placing his head in his arms. Closing his eyes, he sighed loudly before asking what Vash's plans were for Jessica. However, his question was never answered since Vash remained quiet. Opening an eye, he looked over to the golden blonde and repeated the question, "Vash, what are you going to do about Jessica?"

"Well, I do know what I am going to do about her," Vash finally replied as he looked back to his friend gave him a small smile.

"Well?"

"I'm going to talk to her in the morning and tell her that I can't marry her."

"Miracles never cease. A least your halfway back to your senses," Nicholas said with a big smile. Then with a chuckle, he added, "You had better wake up then… It's morning."

* * *

.

Rolling over, Vash opened his eyes and looked up to the sky. The early morning sunrise was verifying that it was time for him to rise and start another day without Meryl by his side. Only this time it was different, he wasn't hung-over and the empty feeling inside didn't seem quite so vast. He felt something else there. It was a spark, a shimmer of light called hope.

Wolfwood was right, what he needed to do _was_ simple. Well, at least theoretically. All he had to do was tell Jessica that he couldn't marry her and then go to December and retrieve his short-girl. Then tell her that he couldn't live without her, get married, have tons of kids, and live happily _forever_ after. The only problem was that he didn't know if she wanted to be retrieved or not. And Wolfwood was again correct in his assumptions. Vash was afraid of rejection.

No, he wasn't afraid. He was terrified.

"What if she found someone else?" he asked to himself, while sitting up and looking around their secret spot. He knew if Meryl did, then he would die from a broken heart. Though, he figured that it was something that he deserved, especially since he did it to himself.

Or even worse, what if she did take him back, only to be gunned down because of the sixty billion double-dollar bounty? Unfortunately, he already knew the answer to that. He would simply drop his gun, let the bounty hunters kill him and take his corpse to the Feds. After all, if she were dead then what would the point of living be?

"I'm not really living now though am I," Vash muttered before standing and stretching, in order to remove the sleep from his long limbs. With a wide and loud yawn, he scratched his head before turning his attention to the door. He needed a shower and then, at very least, tell Jessica of his decision. Once he got that out of the way, he could make up his mind about whether he should retrieve Meryl or not.

"Hmmm… maybe I should ask Knives first," he then mumbled, making his way to the door.

A short time later, Vash entered his quarters not even noticing the small pile of white cotton in the doorway, subconsciously stepping over the mass. Scanning the room, he noticed a pair of glasses on the counter and thought it was strange for them to be sitting there. But, what was even stranger was that Knives wasn't at the table drinking a cup of tea. 'Maybe he's already down in the infirmary,' the younger twin absently thought, until realizing that he could feel that his brother was still in bed, which was even more unusual. After all, Knives never slept in.

Immediately deciding to make sure his brother was okay, Vash walked back to his twin's bedroom. However, his trek was instantly halted once he reached the room. Simply standing in the doorway, he openly gaped at the sight before him. There was Knives lying on his side in bed, which (not including that it was past dawn) normally wouldn't have been too abnormal. Except for the fact that he had his arms wrapped around another person, a woman, a naked woman with curly red hair, who was nuzzling into his brother's chest.

"Holy shit," Vash exclaimed at the site, instantly waking his brother.

"_Shhh… she is still asleep you idiot,"_ Knives mentally bit out right after he opened his artic-blue eyes and glared at his twin. Then with a sigh, he pulled away from his little mate and slipped out of the bed. Grabbing his pajama bottoms from the floor, he put them on before ushering his stunned brother back into the living area.

"Ahhh… Knives," Vash started right after he shook his head to make sure what he saw was real. "That was red in your bed… and **naked**!"

"And?" Knives questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you were naked, too!"

"So!"

"I…I mean you… ahhh… did it and with McKenna," the outlaw stammered in disbelief. "I thought you said that it sounded disgusting?"

"Vash, you said that you didn't believe that my hypothesis was correct. So, I decided to take the experiments to the next level and use live test subjects. And since you told me that you couldn't fornicate with Jessica, then that left me with only one alternative," he simply replied as he ran a hand through his mussed hair. "So, I decided that I would donate my body for the tests. It's for the good of our species, after all."

"Yeah right… I had a feeling you had the hots for her," Vash blurted out as a glimmer of mischief appeared in his aqua eyes. "So… how was it?"

Knives just smirked at his brother's choice of words, especially since he knew that it was significantly more than just having the 'hots' for her. He had a feeling that Vash knew it, too. Then he had the audacity to ask how it was, which made his smirk turn into a deviant smile and his eyes sparked. It was indescribable, the intense feelings too strong to put into words and the sense of sharing it all with her was beyond anything he had ever imagined. However, instead of admitting all of that, he replied, "I am not entirely certain, yet. I believe that I will need to collect quite a bit more data before I can give you a definitive answer."

"I bet you will…"he retorted back with a chuckle until his perverted mind kicked into gear and was about the act on it, until Knives verbally stopped him.

"Don't you even ask it, brother, let alone think it," Knives said, eyes narrowing, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Oh man… I was just curious," Vash whined as he scratched the back of his head.

"Vash, what do you want?" the platinum blonde asked, trying to steer his brother's thoughts back to what he initially wanted.

"Well… I have decided to break off my engagement to Jessica and I wanted to know if you think I should go after Meryl?"

"You're… asking me?" Knives muttered in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Vash was actually asking him advice on his love life.

"Well yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you are my brother," Vash indicated with a warm smile, which made Knives smile back.

"Well… when are you going to tell the little twit of your decision?"

"I'm planning on going to Jessica's right after I take a shower."

"Very well," Knives started as he brought his hand up to his chin and rubbed as if in thought. "Are you showering here?"

"I don't have to. I guess I could get a change of clothes and go across the way again."

"Okay… why don't you do that… then go and tell you're soon to be ex-fiancé. Meet me in the infirmary once you're done," Knives commanded as he started to walk back to the bedrooms with Vash following. Stopping in the short hallway, Knives advised Vash that they would go over the details then before he turned to head into his room. However, before he shut the door the older sibling turned back to his brother and telepathically added, _"Oh and Vash…"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_She is a natural redhead,"_ he mentally said with a big grin, which made the golden blonde laugh out loud as he walked into his room to grab some clothes. Knives then shut the door and turned to head over to his bed where he left a sleeping doctor. Once there, he stared at the sleeping beauty before him and smiled. She deserved the extra bit of sleep she was getting, especially since he kept her up half the night making love.

Now he knew why Vash couldn't keep his hands (amongst other things) off of Meryl, because one time would _never_ be enough. And just the thought of making love with McKenna again made his blood sing with anticipation. Unfortunately, it was getting late and he knew that she should already be in the infirmary. However, his desire for her was getting the better of him and he decided that he just had to have her again.

Then an idea came to mind and he quickly opened his senses to locate the Doc. Knives mentally conversed with the older looking man for a few minutes until he severed the connection and smiled over his stroke of genius. He then quickly removed his pants before crawling back under the covers and pulled McKenna into his arms.

"Hmmm… what time is it?" McKenna mumbled as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Almost 8:30," he replied as he pulled her infinitely closer and brought her left leg over his thigh before cupping her bottom.

"What!" she cried before pulling away from the Plant, trying to scurry off the bed. However, Knives grabbed onto her hips and pulled her back so that her derriere rested snugly against his enthusiastic groin. "Knives let me go! I have to get to work."

"No," he simply stated as he moved her hair and started to nibble on her neck. "I'm not through with you yet."

"BBB…But, Oh God… that _really_ feels good," she groaned, his sensual mouth making her lose her train of thought. "No… I still have to take a shower and only Carla is in the lab," she said weakly, while trying not to give in to the temptation of having Knives make love to her again.

"I just talked to the Doc and told him that you were helping me with an experiment. He's going to the infirmary now to tell your assistant to contact him if any problem arises," he muttered in between kisses, while he moved his right hand to tease her breast. "Now, what did you say about a shower?" he then whispered in her ear before lightly biting down on her fleshy lobe.

"I sss…said I need to… ahhh… shower," McKenna breathed before she turned in his arms and kissed him heatedly.

"Woman, you just had another good idea," Knives said after drawing away from her inviting lips. Then with a twinkle in his cerulean blues, he slipped out of the bed and pulled the redhead with him. Picking her up, he proceeded to carry her to the bathroom, with the intent to fulfill the very erotic fantasy that he just loved to enter her mind for.

* * *

.

YAAAY Knives got lucky! Wolfwood was right maybe he did just need to get laid! ;o) Hey, what can I say women ARE amazing creatures, after all! And I'm not just saying that because I am one! You can ask my hubby and he'll readily agree (Don't mind me standing behind him with a softball bat in my hands when he tells you I'm right )

Okay, on to my favorite part of the evening… time to bow down and say 'I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy' (I feel a Wayne and Garth moment… SHA… as if! ;o) )

YAAAY for more fanart! Check out SilverMoons BlackWings beautiful pictures of Mac and Knives together! I have a link set up on my bio page! Oh' such talent…

Until next week!

Kisses,

Aine


	39. Of Forgiveness and Hostile Takeovers

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 39: Of Forgiveness and Hostile Takeovers

"I can do this," Vash firmly said to himself right before raising his prosthetic hand and knocking on the door. An instant later, the door opened revealing Jessica, who looked as if she had been up the entire night fretting over something dreadful. Her clothing was severely wrinkled and her normally neat braids were rather loose with stray strands of brown hair sticking out messily. While her usually cheery face was quite sullen with ruddy spots marring her creamy cheeks. She also had deep dark circles under her normally bright green eyes that were now faded and red tinged from shedding millions of tears.

"Ummm… hiya Jess," Vash started, overly cheery, while internally reciting his mantra of 'I can do this.'

"I had a feeling that you would come here this morning," she sadly replied, motioning for Vash to enter. "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Why sure I would," the anxious blonde exclaimed, while following Jessica into the kitchen. "Jessica, why have you been crying?" he added, concerned about her welfare, as he watched her start some coffee before heading over to the monitor on the counter.

"I don't really feel like fixin much. Would doughnuts from the replicators be okay?" she asked, without looking at Vash and ignoring his question.

"Sure! You know I love doughnuts! They should be a food group, after all!" he said with a goofy laugh, trying to get the brunette to at least smile. It didn't work. She simply keyed in her order and then moved to grab a couple of cups for the coffee from one of the cupboards. "Jessica, why have you been crying?" he asked again as he placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from moving away or avoiding the question. "Please tell me."

"Didn't you speak to Knives?" she whispered after a few moments, still not looking at the gunman.

"About?" he prodded.

"About what happened yesterday afternoon."

"No, what happened?" Vash asked, while wondering if she was referring to Knives' sudden interest in his affairs and the use his silver colt. However, before she could answer, the coffee finished brewing. Remaining quiet, she poured two cups and handed one to Vash before turning to lean up against the counter, still not looking at her 'sort of' fiancé. "Jessica what happened?" he asked again, only firmer and after taking a sip from his cup.

"Could love me Vash?" she asked instead.

"I do love you, Jessica," he simply replied before adding, "You are like the sister I've never had."

"No… I mean could you ever love me like how you love… her?"

"Oh Jess," he sighed, while running a hand through his still damp hair. "I'm really sorry, but I could never love anyone like I love Meryl. She's a part of me."

"Not even Rem?"

"The love I have for Rem is different."

"Oh…." she just whispered as she looked down at her feet to hide the newest bout of tears that were threatening to fall.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?" Vash asked again, setting his cup on the counter as he stepped up to stand right in front of her before raising her chin with his real hand.

She instinctively looked up to Vash, revealing her teary eyes and tried to answer him calmly, but completely broke down instead. Flinging herself into his arms, she starting to sob uncontrollably over what she had done to him with her deception. "I...I'm ssooo… sss…sorry! I…I didn't mean to hhh…hurt yyy…you. I…I just wanted you hhh…happy and instead I…I completely rrr…ruined it with mmm…my selfff…fishness…"

"Shhh… It's okay. I understand," he said, while wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry into his shirt. He was now certain that she had fabricated the entire situation that resulted in their engagement. It saddened him to think that she would actually resort to such deviant means just to get him to marry her.

Now that he was able to reflect on the entire situation, he began to realize why Jessica had gone to the extreme. It wasn't that she loved him, not really. It was because she was 'in love' with the idea of being in love with and married to Vash the Stampede. After all, she took great pride in exclaiming that she was his fiancée, and just loved planning the event itself. But, it was almost as if she made it seem like a conquest, a goal she achieved, especially since her amorous attentions had severely lessened after Meryl left.

Sure they would still meet for dinner every Thursday night and she came to the construction site regularly, where she would cling on him every chance she got. However, the rest of the time, she seemed perfectly content planning the wedding and without his help. He didn't even think she knew that he normally spent his free evenings at the local saloon, drinking himself to a stupor. As a matter of fact, she never even asked him why he was never around anymore.

Besides, it probably became a habit for Jessica to 'love' him. After all, she had been doing it for over twenty-five years and he had a feeling that she would probably realize that, too. Once she sat down and really thought about it. How could she really love him? He was never around for her to get to know him long enough to be able to do so. He was always gone, wandering around the planet with his nomadic lifestyle, while trying to find a way to 'save' Knives.

"But how could you understand?" she finally whispered after a few minutes of crying, bringing Vash out of his thoughts. Then pulling away from his hug, she asked, "You don't even know what I…I did?"

"Yes I do," the outlaw said quietly before adding, "At least I have a pretty good idea."

"I made Meryl leave because of what I did. You should hate me."

"Ya' know, I could never hate anybody, especially my little sister," he said with a warm smile that made her crack a smile in return.

"Thank you, Vash. I…" she started until the replicator indicated that the doughnuts were done. She efficiently pulled the treats out and placed them on the table, with Vash following closely behind with both coffee cups in hand. Once they were both seated and Vash had eaten three of the perfect circles of heavenly goodness, she sighed, "I… ahhh… suppose I should tell you about what Knives did."

"Hmmm…" All Vash could say as he shoved another doughnut into his mouth while bringing his attention to her.

"He basically told me how miserable you were and I was the… ahhh… cause of it."

"He told you that?"

"Well… it was more like be made me feel about this big," she replied, while lifting her left hand and indicating with her thumb and index finger a very small margin. "And he got in my face and yelled really, really loud. And boy, if looks could kill!"

"I'm sorry he did that to you," Vash said before taking a sip from his cup to wash down yet another doughnut.

"Don't be. I deserved it!" Jessica exclaimed right before she looked down into her cup for a moment. With another sigh escaping her lips, she whispered mostly to herself, "Now… I suppose I should make things right again, huh."

"What did you say, Jess?" Vash asked right before shoving his sixth pastry into his mouth while looking back up at her.

Their eyes immediately locked making her smile softy, before clearly stating,

"Vash… I would like to break off our engagement."

"**What!"** Vash yelled in shock as the crumbs from his sixth treat flew out of his mouth. He couldn't believe it. She was actually making it easy for him. He wouldn't have to break his promise to her, after all! And he was _really_ happy about that! Now, all he had to do was gain some courage and go after Meryl. "Really?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard her correctly.

"Yeah… really and I'm very sorry, Vash. If there is any way that I can make it up to you, all you have to do is ask," Jessica replied with conviction as the heaviness melted away from her heart. "Besides, I realized something," she added as a little spark returned to her eyes.

"Oh yeah… What's that?"

"I can now say that I broke up with the legendary gunman, Vash the Stampede," she answered, while giggling making the blonde laugh as well.

"Yeah you sure can!" he laughed, while internally thanking God for his good fortune.

* * *

.

"I am so sorry I'm late," McKenna rushed as she flew through the Infirmary doors and immediately walked up to Carla, who was wrapping some gauze over some recently made stitches on one of the workers from the construction site. "I hope I didn't inconvenience you too much this morning," she muttered as an afterthought, vaguely hearing the blonde's reply that everything was fine. She simply sat on one of the stools as her thoughts wandered to why she was late.

It was already past ten and she was three hours late according to her schedule. All thanks to a certain egotistical pompous ass that had a body of a Greek god. Not to mention, a newly discovered sexual appetite of a randy college boy, who found himself with a free pass to spend the weekend in an all girls' school. She maybe got four hours of sleep last night and had little twinges of pain shooting from all of the unused muscles that haven't been worked like that since… well, ever.

McKenna had never felt better in all of her life.

She could still feel his tender caresses and his sweet kisses lingering all over her body. The acute desire of wanting him to make love with her again, flowing through her. He made her weak with want, even more so, knowing that he needed her. McKenna still couldn't believe that he admitted that. Knives would never admit to needing anything, except, maybe, for Vash. But, that was completely different. They were family, after all. He did say it though and he definitely proved it last night, with his body and soul.

Oh and did he prove it and several times! Knives was amazing. The way he touched her, the way he made her feel. If she didn't know for a fact that last night was his first time with a woman, then she would have chucked it all up to experience. However, she knew that wasn't case, it was something completely different. It was all the emotions and sensations that he exuded for her, while making love that, when mixed with her feelings, somehow formed a special bond between them. She could feel it. There was something tightly knit there now, more so than ever and she welcomed it with open arms. She welcomed him with open arms. It just couldn't be helped because…

She had fallen in love with Millions Knives.

"Hello… McKenna, are you there?" Carla asked curiously as she waived her hand in front of the younger woman's face. She had never seen the redhead look so out of sorts.

"Huh?" she replied after blinking a few times and finally realizing that it was just her and Carla in the ward now.

"Wow, you were really out of it there," she laughed before adding, "I said that Keith said goodbye to you."

"Oh… I'm sorry Carla. I was thinking about something else."

"Obviously," she muttered, before leaning against the center island. "So… how was it?" she then asked with a twinkle in her eyes making the young doctor blush, matching the color of her hair.

"Ummm… how was what?" she asked back nervously.

"Your experiments with Mr. Knives, of course," Carla simply clarified, knowing that Mac knew what she was talking about.

"Okay," McKenna whispered as she fidgeted with her glasses, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Just okay?"

"Well…"

"McKenna Madsen, you were alone all morning with that gorgeous specimen that all other males pale in comparison too and you're just saying, _okay_?"

"It was more than okay…" she admitted with a big smile as she looked up to the other woman. 'It was also more than just the morning, too,' Mac added to herself as her eyes sparkled, remembering the incredible night before.

"Yeah, I bet," Carla snorted before adding, "I know I would love to have him use me for some _experiments_!"

"Carla! You're married!"

"Yep, for eight wonderful years, but that doesn't mean I'm dead!" she replied, making McKenna laugh. "So, where is your testing partner, anyway? I half expected him to show up with you this morning."

"Well… he went down to see the Doc for a minute and said he would come here once he was finished," the redhead answered right before the unit's doors opened, revealing the Doc and Knives.

"Ahhh… good morning ladies," the Doc said with a smile, while they walked into the space. Receiving immediate smiles and replies from both ladies. He then intently watched as Knives walked over and stood directly behind McKenna. His smile brightened upon seeing the Plant's possessive nature and couldn't help but wonder just how differently things could have turned out for Vash's brother if the auburn-haired wouldn't have found her way to the ship. 'Mac is definitely good for him,' he thought before turning his gaze to the blonde woman and said out loud, "Knives, asked if I could watch over the infirmary for the remainder of the day. So, Mac can assist him further. Will you be alright, Carla, if I have to leave from time to time?"

"Sure, if a problem arises, I'll simply contact you."

"Excellent," he exclaimed, before looking to Knives and Mac. "I should be able to remain down here for most of the morning if you two would happen to need me."

"Well… wasn't Vash going to meet us down here?" McKenna asked Knives as she turned on the stool and looked up at the Plant.

"I have been in touch with him and he is going to meet us at your quarters shortly," he advised, before gently grabbing her hand and pulling her from the stool.

The next thing McKenna knew, she was being practically dragged out of the infirmary by the insistent man, who was quickly heading to her quarters. An instant later, he had the door opened and once they entered into her apartment, he attacked; kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I...Isn't your brother… ahhh… coming here?" she breathed after he drew away and started kissing her neck, while unbuttoning her shirt.

"So…" Knives muttered, tearing away from her pulse point long enough to step over to the couch and sitting in the middle. Then in a few effortless motions, he pulled her down on his lap, effectively making her straddle his lean hips. Without waiting to hear the redhead's protests, the incensed Plant immediately started kissing her again, while slipping his arms under her completely unbuttoned cotton oxford and splaying his hands on her back and ribs.

"Oh god… I think I created a monster," McKenna moaned in delight after he tore his mouth from hers and proceeded to lay opened mouthed kisses along her neck again.

"_I already am a monster. I just found a more satisfying way to channel my energies,"_ Knives telepathically replied with a chuckle.

"_You sure have,"_ she sent back, slipping her hands under the hunter green sweatshirt to caress the smooth skin of his muscled back.

In response to her magical hands, the Plant moved to the clasp of her bra where he started to undo the hooks, until he felt his bother near by. _"Damn, Vash is here already,"_ he sent to her with a sigh, before moving away from her neck to give her a tender kiss. Leaning back on the couch, he groaned in frustration as he took in her disheveled state before he unwillingly let her go. Unfortunately, they both needed to right themselves prior to Vash's inevitable knock on the door.

Sure enough, just as soon as McKenna had her shirt buttoned and her glasses straightened, a knock was heard. She quickly pulled the binding out of her hair and ran her fingers through the mass, while Knives, who was yet again perfectly composed, let his brother in. They both looked at Vash and immediately noticed that something was different about him.

He was smiling.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Vash said, while looking between the two with a glimmer shining in his aqua orbs. Though, he already knew, simply by feeling the heat flowing through his twin and red's kiss swollen lips. He had just interrupted a heavy make-out session. "I have a feeling I already know," he said, while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, making the new couple blush. "Would you two like for me to come back in about an hour or so?"

"Ye…" Knives started until McKenna immediately cut him off.

"No Mr. Vash, I believe you and your brother have things to discuss," McKenna interjected as she motioned for Vash to have a seat in the arm chair.

"Okay I'll stay… on one condition, red."

"Oh yeah… and what's that Mr. Vash?"

"No more _mister._ It's just Vash from now on," he replied with a smile, sitting in the chair. "I can't have you calling me Mr. Vash all of the time when you and my brother are… well… ahhh… you know… close."

"No I guess not, huh," she said with a laugh before agreeing to his request. "Vash it is then. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll make myself scarce," she added right before turning to head toward her bedroom.

"I don't think so woman," Knives stated as he intercepted her retreating form and started to pull her to the couch. "This involves you, too. You are going to stay and listen, so, I won't have to tell you the details later."

"But why does this involve me?" she asked once Knives had her sitting on the couch next to him.

"Because… when we leave, you will be going with us," Knives high-handedly advised.

"And what if I don't wanna go?" McKenna asked in irritation.

"You are _mine_ now. You have no choice."

"I am _not_ yours, Knives and you most certainly cannot make me go with you!" Mac practically yelled, because Knives' authoritative nature was really starting to piss her off.

"Ummm… guys…" Vash started to intercede until his twin cut him off.

"I can and _will_ make you go, woman!" Knives bit out as he narrowed his eyes and glared at the redhead, while completely ignoring the fact that Vash had something to say.

"Guys…" Vash started again, only to be stopped by the young doctor and her rant, who was also ignoring him at the moment.

"Of all of the overbearing, obstinate things to say, you are really are a pompous ass, aren't you!" she seethed before standing in order to look down at the platinum blonde. "Just because we slept together, does not give you the right to tell me what I can and can not do, Millions Knives!"

Vash just shook his head over their petty argument and decided to sit in the chair and watch the two bicker. He thought it was quite amusing to see his brother acting… well human. Six months ago, he would have thought that the scene playing out before him would have been impossible. But, here he was, watching Knives argue with a human woman over the fact that he wanted her to join them on their pending journey. It was just too bad that the younger twin wasn't exactly certain whether they would be making the trip or not.

"I don't know if I want to go after her," Vash finally said, loud enough to immediately get both of their attention.

"**What!"** both Mac and Knives yelled in disbelief as they turned to look at Vash, who was nervously sitting in the chair, while rubbing his hands on his pants.

"I… uhhh… said that I don't know if I want to go after her," he repeated, stopping his hands and looking at the ground in between his feet.

"And why the hell not?" Knives ground out, while McKenna sat back down in utter disbelief. "After all that I went through!"

"Well…" Vash whispered before trailing off.

"Damn it Vash, look at me," he snarled, making Vash look back up to him. "Why not?"

"Well… there are several reasons really…"

"And" Knives pushed.

"Okay…" Vash sighed as he closed his eyes to try and stop the emotions from taking center stage. After taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes and gave both Knives and red a sad smile before adding, "One reason is, because if I go after her and find her, then by some miracle she takes me back, she will be at risk of being hurt or worse by bounty hunters. Besides, we will always be on the run. Remember, I am the outlaw with Gunsmoke's largest bounty _ever_ on my head. I don't want that kind of life for her, you know…"

"What are the other reasons?" McKenna asked as she absently placed her left hand on Knives thigh.

"Besides, she has probably hates me now and doesn't want anything to do with me. Or worse… she met someone… else."

"Oh Meryl doesn't hate you. She's really upset over what happened, but she could never really hate you," red pointed out, while giving Vash a small smile. "And I know that she isn't seeing anyone else."

"How do you know?"

"Well… Milly has been writing…" she started until realizing that the letters prove that Meryl was far from over him. "Oh… I forgot about those," Mac added, right before hopping up from the couch and scurrying into her bedroom. A moment later, she came back out holding four envelopes, three from Milly and one that was severely wrinkled and stained. With a 'here you go,' she handed the letters over to Vash.

"What are these?" Vash asked, watching McKenna return to her seat next to Knives.

"They're letters. The three came from Milly and I believe you may recognize the fourth," McKenna answered, watching as comprehension dawned on the handsome blonde's face. The fourth was the very same letter Meryl left for him six weeks ago. The one that he thought was gone forever, because of his temper tantrum. "I picked it up after you left that day. I… ahhh… thought that you might like to read it… someday," she supplied, as an afterthought, while watching a pained expression sweep across Vash's face.

"Thank you," the outlaw whispered before taking a deep breath and opening the letter. After carefully pulling the paper from the envelope, he exhaled slowing and closed his eyes to ward off his apprehension stemming from what was written on the single sheet of white paper. After the pause, he finally opened his eyes and saw the elegant script of Meryl's handwriting and began to read.

Knives and McKenna watched as the tears started to flow from the gunman's sad eyes as he read through the letter Meryl left him. The effect that the missive had on the outlaw was quite obvious. He cupped his mouth with his real hand and quietly cried for a few minutes after finishing before slowly folding the paper up and placing it in his jeans pocket. He then started to read the three from Milly. A play of emotions moved over his ever youthful face as he read each excerpt from every letter, from laughing through the tears over the big-girl's antics to stifling a sob when reading about Meryl's newly formed eating and sleeping habits.

"God… I am such a fool," Vash finally muttered as he set the last letter down on the coffee table. He had wounded Meryl far worse then he ever imagined and knew that he had to do something, no anything, to make it up to her. The hurt and betrayal the short-girl felt since his sudden engagement to Jessica was agonizing and he knew that she never deserved any of it, even more so, after reading her letter.

In the letter, Meryl never berated him for being an idiot nor did she tell him that she never wanted to see him again. Instead, she simply told him that she would always love him and that she truly hoped for his happiness. She just wished that they had more time together before Vash decided to move on, which she said she knew would eventually happen.

"She even apologized for leaving without saying goodbye," Vash then whispered as he wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"So Vash…" Knives started, patiently waiting to receive the attention of his twin. Once he had it, he added, "Have you decided yet?"

"Yeah, I have," he replied before closing his eyes and taking a calming breath. Opening them again, he looked back to his brother and declared, "I will do anything to make her happy again. And if it means, going after her just so she can beat the crap out of me before throwing me off of Bernardelli's roof then… so be it."

"Well, it's about time you got your head out of your ass," Knives complained as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know…" he sighed before adding, "I just wish I could do something about the bounty."

"Hmmm… maybe we could go and talk to my dad and tell him of your innocence," McKenna interjected as she scratched her head in thought. "I mean, he _is_ the Attorney General and has the power to remove any bounty, even yours, Vash."

"Yeah right," Vash snorted before sarcastically adding, "We could just walk into New DC, talk to your dad… then let them hang me. Sorry red, but I don't know if walking into the Federal building would be a good idea. That would make it just too easy for them. There has to be another way."

"And there is," Knives said, bringing both set of eyes upon him. With a calculating glint flashing through his ice-blue eyes, he advised, "We will go to New DC, but instead of visiting the Federal building, we will take it over."

"**What!"** both Vash and McKenna screeched in disbelief.

"It's rather elementary really," he simply advised while standing and stepping around the coffee table. Turning to look back at the two, who were still gaping incredulously him, he added, "We use our superior powers to prove that it would be futile to keep the charges and _advise_ them that it would be in their best interest to exonerate you."

"Doesn't that seem a little extreme, Knives?" Vash asked who was still in shock. "I…I mean we're not only talking about the police force, but the Federal building is located at New Fort Bragg, the Calvary's main base. Besides, my powers aren't anywhere near yours."

"True, but you did say that you would do anything to make Meryl happy again," the deviant Plant pointed out before advising, "Plus, once the bounty is gone, you won't have to hide any longer and will be able to spend forever with her. Also, think of it like this… you can tell her that you did it all for her."

"If we do this… and I'm not saying that I think it's a good idea, but if we do… no killing Knives. It would kinda defeat the purpose. If you know what I mean," the outlaw exclaimed, realizing that Knives made some very valid points. He knew that if the reward was gone then life would be a whole hell of a lot easier. Running his real hand through his considerably longer locks, he muttered, "Oh god… this is absolutely nuts!"

"Well… if you wait and attack when the troops are out on maneuvers, then the amount of Calvary men being there could be cut by, at least, two-thirds," Mac supplied as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "And I could get you in through the main gates easily enough. Plus, I know the layout of the compound and most of the facilities."

"Even easier then…" Knives prodded as he felt his brother sway.

"I can't believe that I'm actually considering this…" Vash groaned as he slumped in the chair and looked to the ceiling. "I have gone completely insane."

"You _are_ Vash the Stampede, aren't you?" his twin asked. "And aren't you supposed to be completely insane?"

"True," Vash smiled as he turned his head sideways to look at Knives. "Besides…" he then started as his aqua orbs glinted dangerously. "It kinda sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

"Definitely," Knives agreed as his own ice-blue's started to flash as he smiled wickedly. "However, if we are to pull this coup off, you need to embrace your Plant side, Vash."

"I know. We can start training today."

"No… tomorrow. I have other plans today," Knives said as he briefly glanced at McKenna before returning his attention back to Vash. "Besides, you should probably catch up on some sleep. You are going to need it."

"Riiiggght," Vash said with a wink before standing. "So, do you know when maneuvers usually are, red?"

"Well…" she started, while standing as well. "We should be in luck if we can get home before the end of October."

"Excellent, we can train for a month…"

"**A month!"** Vash cried, effectively interrupting his brother. "I can't wait that long Knives!"

"You need to be properly trained," Knives scolded. "If you would have embraced your Plant side, then we wouldn't have this problem, now would we!"

"Not a month!"

"Fine, three weeks."

"That's still too long."

"Vash, do you honestly believe that you will be able to learn something that has taken me decades to perfect in less than three weeks? It would probably take years, but unfortunately, we do not have that luxury."

"Alright Knives… three weeks," Vash said with a sigh before walking around the chair and heading to the door. "I had better go and rest if we have a long three weeks ahead of us," he added right before opening the door.

"Oh Vash… wait," McKenna called out, stopping the golden blonde from leaving.

"Yeah red?"

"I have something else to tell you. It's about your truck and Meryl's earrings..."

* * *

.

know, I know everyone was hoping Vash would rip into Jessica, but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't picture him doing it, either. (believe me I tried ;o)) And now we have a pretty good idea as to what role Mac's daddy (heeee….) is going to play, but how will it turn out? Hmmmm… We'll have to wait and see!

Uh' Oh' Vash finally knows about Meryl's earrings that were MIA. (Remember asking about them Maria?) Hmmm… so I wonder how that will play out in future chapters. Oh' and in case you are wondering the next chapter is exclusively our lovely insurance girls! I'm trying to keep everything in order sequentially.

**REMARKABLE! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL PRAISE! **And I would say that everyone liked the last chapter, huh! It REALLY was fun to write, too (Yeah' my hentai mind is at work again) and the praise is inspiring! As a matter of fact as soon as I post this I'm gonna write some more!

Oh' and one more thing my buddy dark-pyro-angel-2 is starting her very own Vash and Meryl fansite called Cupid's Angel Arm and would love to post your V/M fanart. So if you are interested send her an email (it's on her bio page)! Danke'

Well, I'm off to write now! Have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	40. Of Breathing and Adaptations

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 40: Of Breathing and Adaptations

"Meryl… _Meryl_?" the blonde haired woman called out as she waived her hand in front of the raven-haired woman's eyes that were glazed over with tears. "**Meryl**, snap out of it!" she finally scolded as the brought her hand to her friend's shoulder and shook.

"Huh… What?" Meryl muttered, being brought out of her stupor. She was caught again, she realized. Caught thinking about the tall blonde lecherous goof of a man that had stolen her heart and shredded it to pieces. "Oh I'm sorry Karen, I must have spaced out there," she added, while wiping her eyes to clear the tears away. "Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, we are going to lunch and you said that you would join us today, remember?" Karen replied as she placed her hands on her hips, while looking down at her friend.

I… ahhh… can't. Sorry," Meryl absently muttered. Quickly, she looked down at her typewriter, realizing that she had typed were some jumbled words that made absolutely no sense whatsoever. With a frustrated growl, she pulled the sheet out and crumpled it up before throwing it in the waste can below her.

"Meryl!"

"What?" she impatiently muttered as she placed a fresh sheet of paper in the typewriter and started to type again.

"You promised that you would join us today! It's Susan's birthday, remember?" Karen stated as she started to tap her foot in annoyance.

"Darn it! I forgot about that," the petite woman mumbled as she moved her left hand from the typewriter and ran it through her growing tresses. Then with a sigh, she looked up to her friend and gave her a sad smile before replying, "I really wish I could go, but there have been seven new claims that came in this week, alone, because of C-grade property damage, involving an outlaw whose bounty is on the rise. And, not to mention, that I have to have these reports finished and on the Chief's desk by five today," she then added as she pointed to a stack of folders sitting on her desk.

"But Meryl, this is insane! You have been working nonstop since you came back six weeks ago. How do you ever expect to enjoy life to its fullest being cooped up in here?" the blonde woman scolded, wiggling her finger at her friend. "Besides, you are never going to meet the man of your dreams by staying here from dusk to dawn, filling out report after report. And lord only knows that you've had enough of them sniffing around your skirt like dogs in heat!"

"Yeah… the man of my dreams," Meryl whispered with sorrow evident as her thoughts immediately returned to Vash and ignoring the last part of Karen's scolding. Oh how she missed him, his sweet smile, his intoxicating scent, and the way it felt to have him hold her. She still wasn't certain if she did the right thing by leaving him almost seven weeks ago, especially with how empty she felt inside.

"See, there you go again," Karen rebuked after she watched Meryl's eyes become distant again and her entire being sadden. "Meryl, what happened out there? I have never seen you like this before," she then added as concern for her friend took over.

"Huh? Oh… ahhh… nothing happened," the petite beauty finally answered as she shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then with an overly fake laugh she added, "Oh, you know me… I just haven't gotten used to working in an office, is all. You know… getting use to my land legs."

"I don't know…" she replied skeptically before instantly adding, "I would say it's more like your acting like you had your heart broken."

"That's preposterous!" Meryl quickly replied with a laugh, a little too quickly, making the standing blonde narrow her olive-green eyes in consternation. "When would I have ever found the time to fall in love, let alone have my heart broken, while following VVV… him around?"

"Well…" Karen started until she was quickly cut off by another voice.

"Don't you have work to do, Karen?" the Chief asked as he stepped up in front of Meryl's desk. Then before either woman could blink, he added. "Meryl, I need to see you in my office."

"Sure thing Chief, I'll be right there," Meryl said in a rush as she rose from her seat, while watching her boss walk back into his office. "Karen, sorry about lunch, will you tell Susan happy birthday for me?" she asked before stepping around her desk and following the chief.

"Sure… Meryl," Karen replied absently, while continuing to think about the short-girl's erratic behavior. She was now certain that something happened to her friend while following Vash the Stampede, but she wasn't so sure what. 'Hmmm… but I know who would,' she thought to herself, while thinking that it was time to talk to Milly about Meryl. With a smile playing across her face, the blonde went to look for the statuesque brunette. After all, such questions couldn't wait until lunch. Quickly walking into the locker rooms, she looked around the space and called out for Milly, hoping to find her before they were to meet in thirty minutes. "Milly? Are you in here?"

"Oh hiya Karen, is it lunch time already?" Milly chirped as she walked around from behind a row of lockers to greet the blonde.

"No, not yet," she started, while noticing that Milly was carrying a mop. "Ummm… what's the mop for?"

"Well… you see I was taking some expense reports down to accounts payable and I thought that, since they were on the first floor, I would head out to grab a snack really quick. So, while heading out, Mr. Albert caught me and asked if I would pick him up some coffee from the little shop across the street. I said sure and went and got some coffee and pudding. Then when I came back I gave Mr. Albert his coffee…" Milly rushed, until being cut off by Karen.

"Okay I get it. You accidentally spilled either the coffee or pudding, right?"

"Gosh no, what would ever given you that idea?" Milly asked before continuing with her story. "Anyway, I gave Albert his coffee and headed back up here, while eating my pudding, tapioca, I love tapioca. I guess you didn't need to know that. Well, back to the story. Since, I was to busy eating my snack, I didn't see Mark in front of me, carrying a stack of papers and I accidentally hit him, making the papers fly all over and into Mary, who was carrying her lunch to her desk. It scared her _so bad_ that she threw her lunch into the air before it landed on Yvette's desk, knocking over her pretty sand sculpture. And boy did it make a mess! There was sand and pasta everywhere. So, what did you need then?"

"Huh?" Karen asked in confusion over her friend's strange (to say the least) story. Then she realized that the brunette asked her a question. "Oh… I wanted to ask you something about Meryl."

"Why?"

"Well… she has been acting strange and I don't know why. I was hoping you'd tell me what's wrong with her."

"Gee… Karen, I don't know if I should tell you. You know how Sempai is about her privacy."

"I know, but it's just that I would like to help if I can," the blonde pleaded. "I don't like seeing her like this is all."

"I don't really know what you could do. Only Mr. Vash would be able to make Sempai happy again."

'What do you mean?"

"Whoopsies… I said too much didn't I?" Milly sheepishly muttered. "Darn it! I hate it when I do that. Well, I guess I could tell you as long as you promise to keep it between us."

"Of course, I promise," Karen replied truthfully. She would never betray her good friends by turning their secrets into water cooler gossip. Now, simple acquaintances, that was a different story, but never close friends.

"Well you see… Mr. Vash and Meryl fell in love…"

* * *

.

Serenity.

When Meryl and Milly decided to move in together right after the fifth moon incident, they chose their quaint two bedroom apartment because it offered serenity. Or, more specifically, a space where they could go to find such peace and they found it through the French doors that opened from their living room to a lovely veranda.

Normally, the space had quite the calming effect on Meryl and on more nights than she cared to remember, she found herself leaning in the doorway looking out into the vast night sky. However, lately, the warm night breeze did nothing to erase the chill that seeped down into her weary bones. Even the stars that shone in their usual luster didn't help ease the heaviness in her heart.

She thought that with time she would be able to break the hold that Vash the Stampede had on her. But, apparently, it took longer than the six weeks, five days, twelve hours, and thirty-two minutes to get over the infamous outlaw. She had a feeling it would take considerably longer than what had passed since she left New Oregon, left him. Perhaps even a lifetime, if not two, in order to cut the overwhelming ties that still bound her to him.

"Oh Vash…" Meryl whispered, tears falling down her cheeks as she looked up to the crater marring the luminescent surface of the fifth moon. No, she would never be able to love another like how she loved him. He ruined her for anyone else. Even if she tried to find a replacement, she knew that she would constantly compare them to the faceted blonde and every potential suitor would fall significantly short. So, she decided that it would be a wasted effort to even try. Though, that didn't mean that the eligible (and some not so eligible) men agreed with her secret decision.

Actually, since she and Milly had returned to December, it seemed as if most of the male population of Bernardelli and the neighboring businesses had found her quite irresistible. So much in fact, that she had three offers for dates this Friday alone and even a marriage proposal coming from a promising young attorney that worked in the offices across the street. Normally, she would have been embarrassed, even a little flattered, with all of the attention she was receiving, but now it was becoming outright annoying. And what made it worse, was that she didn't even understand why it was happening, especially since she had never had men after her with such intent before. It was almost as if something was drawing them to her like there was something special about her, something different.

As far as she knew, nothing had changed about her except her hair, which was growing abnormally fast and now brushed past her chin. She was still the same no nonsense Meryl Stryfe that had her work completed early and had everything in perfect order. Well, almost everything, everything except her life. Her life was a complete mess and she knew that something needed to change and quick or else she would shatter.

"A change…" she muttered, looking back into the living room and to the manila folder that was lying on the coffee table. Within the file held a promised change. A new assignment that would have her and Milly trekking across the deserted plains of Gunsmoke to locate and observe an outlaw that was becoming a significant liability. It was very tempting to accept the offer given to her from the chief just that afternoon, especially since they already had a detailed description of the man. Something that would make the search so much easier, though Meryl thought it was very unusual.

Never in her career as an insurance investigator had she ever seen such detail, describing a potential assignment. The file had everything. Age, weight, hair and eye color, and that he had a dimple in his left cheek when he smiled (or sneered) and that was just to name a few. It even noted the criminal's his favorite candy, peppermint. Yes, it was very strange indeed. It almost seemed as if someone who personally knew the man wanted everyone on Gunsmoke to know what he looked like and had special interest in his capture.

Caden Walker, now known as the Bringer of Chaos, was rapidly climbing Gunsmoke's ten most wanted list. Per the file, he was a tall man, standing just under 7'40'', with long brown hair and green eyes, who started his new found career with the murder of his very own brother, the sheriff of Espoera. His exploits had quickly risen over the past year and half to include grand theft, tax evasion, and kidnapping. And, of course, grade-C property damage, stemming public shootouts with either law enforcement or bounty hunters that resulted in several buildings being damaged or destroyed. All of it making him now one of the most sought after outlaws with a price on his head of eight hundred thousand double-dollars.

Meryl already knew that Milly was all for the new mission, since they spoke of it thoroughly throughout the evening. Now she just needed to make sure she was mentally ready for such a task and, for the most part, she was. Except for that tiny part in her heart that kept her hoping that Vash would come for her. She knew that if they were to leave then any chance of him finding her would be gone and she wasn't certain she was ready to give up that glimmer of hope yet.

"I don't know if I will ever be ready," she whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

"Meryl…" Milly quietly called, making her presence known to her best friend and partner. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Milly," Meryl answered right before opening her eyes to hastily wipe the tears away. "It's late… shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Gee… couldn't I ask you the same thing, Sempai?"

"Yeah… I guess you could. I couldn't sleep, is all. You?"

"Yeah, same here," Milly muttered, while scratching her head and sitting on their beige brocaded sofa. Grabbing a floral printed accent pillow, she brought it to her chest to hug it before adding, "Are you thinking about the new assignment or him?"

"You know me to well, Milly," Meryl said with a small laugh as she turned to face the brunette. "Both actually."

"Ya' wanna talk about it?" she asked with concern as she patted the couch next to her, motion for Meryl to sit with her. With a 'yeah I think I do' the petite woman moved to sit on the couch. Once comfortable, the big-girl smiled sweetly before guessing, "So… you wanna take the job, but you're afraid that Mr. V… I mean _he_ will come looking for you, right?"

"Yeah," she sighed sadly before elaborating, "I mean… I know it sounds crazy, but I keep hoping that he's gonna show up in the middle of the office one day, while yelling insurance girl at the top of his lungs. Ya' know… he'd do that just to thoroughly embarrass me…"

"Yeah, it sounds like something he would do, that's for sure," she agreed with a giggle.

"But deep down, I know that I lost him and I need to let go, but I can't," Meryl brokenly whispered as her eyes started to glisten again.

"Oh Meryl, please don't cry," the brunette sadly pleaded before dropping the pillow and pulling her into a comforting hug.

"How do you do it, Milly?" the short-girl sobbed as she returned the embrace.

"Do what Sempai?"

"Live on knowing that you'll never see Nicholas again?"

"It's simple really…"

"How so?"

"You just gotta remember to breathe."

"Breathe?" the raven-haired beauty questioned as she pulled out of her friend's hug.

"Yep… just remember to do the simple things, like breathing, and then, eventually, everything else will become easier, too," Milly clarified with a small smile as she wiped her eyes, finally realizing that she was crying, too. "At least that's was big, big sister told me when her and Billy Mitchell broke up in the eleventh grade."

"Does it work?"

"I'm still here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I guess you are, huh," Meryl said with a smile, while wiping her eyes again. "Do you really think we should accept the next assignment?"

"Why sure, Sempai!" the big-girl said happily before adding, "You know, I just love adventures and it sounds like following Mr. Caden around would be a great big one!"

"Yeah, you're right," Meryl replied back after a moment with her usual confidence in place. "I think it's time for a change for the both of us!"

"YAAAY! That's the spirit, Sempai!" Milly squealed. "When do you wanna leave?"

"Well… his last known location was a thousand isles outside of Neo Colorado. So, I would say that would be just as good of a place to start as any," she supplied, picking up the folder to look at the details yet again. "Now… I did check the bus schedule and we can leave as early as first thing Saturday morning."

"Right! So, tomorrow we talk to Mr. Chief and tell him our decision," Milly said before standing. "Hmmm… that would mean tomorrow will be our last day here, huh?"

"Yeah, and I was thinking that we could leave work early tomorrow, go shopping, and, perhaps, even go out to dinner. You know, to celebrate or something," Meryl said before yawning. "Besides, I really need to get my hair cut. It's growing like a weed."

"It sure is. I do like it longer, though," Milly yawed before scratching her head sleepily. "Welp, it's time to hit the hay. We best get some sleep tonight cause we probably won't later on."

"You gotta point there, Milly," Meryl agreed, before placing the folder back on he coffee table and standing. Then with a small smile she added, "Good night, Milly and… thank you."

"Good night, Meryl and remember I will always be here for you."

"And I for you."

* * *

.

The morning came quickly, signaling the start of a new day and a new adventure for the two Bernardelli stars. With a renewed vigor, the lovely ladies had themselves ready for the day and out their front door before the kuroneko clock on their kitchen wall could signal that it was 7:00am. They had several things to accomplish before heading out in search of their new assignment and knew that the sooner they got started on the long list, then the sooner they could get ready. But first, they needed to head into work to advise the Chief that they were going to accept the job.

Gee… Meryl isn't it a lovely morning?" Milly asked as they made their short trek from their apartment to the office.

"Yeah," Meryl replied with a small smile, while absently watching the other people on the sidewalk heading to their own destinations.

"Ummm… don't you think it's lovely enough to grab some breakfast and sit out on the patio at Salvy's before heading into work?" Milly asked hopefully, while referring to the little café across from Bernardelli.

"I had a feeling you were going to ask that," the petite beauty said with her eyes twinkling. "And I think it's a great idea. Shall we?" she added before motioning for her partner to head across the street.

"Really? YAAAY Sempai! You're the greatest," Milly cheered before grabbing her friend's hand and pulling her across the street.

…

Twenty minutes and a block and a half later, the two beauties were sitting around a small bistro table with a lively green and white striped umbrella shading them from the twin suns' morning light. It truly was a beautiful morning. The fresh scented breeze wasn't too warm and very inviting, while the birds were chirping happily, completely ignoring the throng of pedestrians scurrying by. On the table resided two cups, one filled with fresh coffee and the other Ceylon tea. The rich scents wafting from the cups, making both ladies sigh in contentment.

"Boy… that smells good," Meryl said, almost reverently, as she picked up her cup and took a sip of the heavenly brew. "Almost as good as the café Verona back on the… ahhh… you know," she continued, until realizing that she was thinking about being back on the ship again.

"Yeah, Miss Mac could make a good cup of coffee couldn't she," Milly instantly added, hoping to steer the short-girl's thoughts to someone other than Vash.

"I wonder how she's doing?"

"She's just fine and dandy, Sempai," the big-girl replied right after she took a sip from her cup. "Well at least she was in the last letter I got from her. I reckon another should be arriving shortly… Oh, I hope it gets here before we leave," she added, while internally reminding herself that she needed to write a quick note later on, letting the young doctor know of their pending departure.

"Oh I do, too. I wonder if her and Knives are still… well… you know?" she asked sheepishly, right before their waiter quickly set two plates of down, one filled with flapjacks and the other a waffle covered apples and whipped cream.

"Wow, Meryl that looks really good," Milly stated as she looked down at her partner's large breakfast. "Gee… maybe I should have gotten a waffle, too."

"Would you like some? You know I won't be able to finish it all."

"Oh no, that's quite alright, Sempai. Besides, you need to eat and it would do you some good to have every bite on your plate!" she lightly scolded while wiggling her finger at her partner.

"Yes mother," Meryl sarcastically muttered, making Milly giggle over the silly notion before stating that she couldn't be her mother because she was almost two years younger. The short-girl simply agreed with her logic before laughing herself. That's when she felt a presence behind her.

"Hello Meryl," said a masculine voice.

Internally groaning at her ill-fated luck, Meryl just couldn't believe that he was here and bothering her already this morning. Roger Carson from Carson and Carson Attorneys at Law was persistent man who went after whatever caught his eye with such a sharp intensity that a man finding an oasis in the middle of the New Sahara would seem blasé. And, currently, he had his sharp brown eyes pinpointed on one raven-haired insurance girl. Without turning around, she muttered. "Hello Roger."

"Why hello, Mr. Roger," Milly chirped right before she took a bite of pancake. "How are you this fine morning?"

"I would be better if this lovely creature sitting next to you would say yes and marry me, Milly," he replied as he moved in order to face his love interest. Then flashing a pearly white smile, he added, "Though, I suppose if she would at least agree to have dinner with me tomorrow night, I could manage."

"Roger, I'm sorry," Meryl sighed as she looked up at the sandy blonde-haired man and gave him a small smile. He really was a nice guy, not to mention, rich and handsome, but he wasn't _him_. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Well…" she started slowly until Milly cut her off.

"Well because Mr. Roger, Meryl and I have accepted another assignment and we leave first thing in the morning."

"Oh…" he started as his smile dropped over the news. "Well, how long will you be gone?"

"As long as it takes, I guess," the petite beauty answered truthfully, while fingering the rim of her coffee cup.

"I see," he muttered, while running a hand through his short locks. Then with a deep breath he brought his gaze back to Meryl's and gave her a confident smile. "Well, I guess I'll just have to put that dinner invitation on hold until you get back, gorgeous. And once you do, I won't take no for an answer," he declared before saying good day to the beauties and leaving them to their breakfast.

"Gee… Meryl, Mr. Roger is really nice."

"I know," she sighed again right before lifting her cup to take a sip. "Maybe I will take him up on his offer when we get back."

"That sounds wonderful," Milly said as she picked up Meryl's fork and handed it to her. "Now eat."

"Okay, okay," Meryl replied after accepting the fork. Picking up her knife, she cut into her breakfast and started to eat until every bite was gone.

* * *

.

Four hours later, Meryl found herself looking up into the concerned green eyed gaze of one Karen Murphy. 'Oh boy,' Meryl thought as she noted the tense posture of her friend and the way she was busily tapping the fingers on her crossed arms. "Why hello Karen, is something the matter?"

"I'll say there is!" she bit out as she lowered her hands to her hips. "You have only been back for just a little over six weeks and you're leaving again!"

"I take it Milly asked if you wouldn't mind apartment sitting for us again?" she asked while looking up to the clock on the far wall and noticing the time. It was almost twelve and about time for Milly and her to leave. Rising from her seat she grabbed the remaining two files she was working on and headed over to set them in the out box just a few feel away. "Walk with me, Karen. I have to find Milly so we can leave."

"Meryl, I just don't understand you," Karen started as both women went looking for the statuesque brunette. "I mean Roger Carson is one of the most eligible bachelors on Gunsmoke and, instead of becoming his wife, you are going to chase after some low life degenerate. What is it with you and outlaws, anyway?"

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Meryl sharply asked as they turned the corner and headed back to the break room.

"Oh Meryl… I just don't want to see you get hurt again, is all," the blonde replied with a sigh as she stopped just inside the all but empty room. The lone occupant being one Milly Thompson, who was sitting at one of the tables with a pudding cup in her left hand and a spoon in her mouth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how Vash the Stampede broke your heart, and I don't want to see that happen again," she exclaimed sincerely as she brought a manicured hand up to rest on the shorter woman's shoulder.

"And who told you that VVV… he broke my heart?" Meryl asked, even though she already knew the answer and pointedly looked over at the culprit.

"Whoopsies," the tall brunette whispered, who was trying to hide behind a cup of chocolate vanilla swirl. Receiving the 'Meryl stare,' Milly slowly lowered the cup and started to laugh sheepishly before muttering, "Ummm… I ahhh… guess that was me, Sempai."

"I know Milly," the short-girl stated with a role of her eyes. Then with a deep sigh, she added, "Its okay."

"Really Sempai?"

"Yeah," she answered back before turning her silvery gaze back to the blonde. "I don't mind if you know, Karen. Actually, I probably should have told you myself when you asked me about it the other day. But, please don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" asked Karen, finally lowering her hand.

"I'm sure," Meryl said, giving her friend a reassuring smile. "So, will you be able to watch over our apartment again?"

"Oh… I suppose," She replied sarcastically as she pulled off an imaginary piece of fuzz from her pristine white uniform shirt.

"Thank you, Karen. You know Milly and I owe you," the short-girl said as her partner came up to stand next to her. "As a matter of fact, why don't you join us for dinner tonight? My treat."

"That would be wonderful!" Milly chirped as she clapped her hands together.

"I'd love too," Karen said with a warm smile right before the ladies said their temporary farewells and the two disaster investigators promptly headed out to start their errands.

Before they knew it, they were standing outside of December city's most prestigious hair salon. Grabbing the handle of the door, Meryl paused before opening the door as a thought occurred to her. A change. The same words she muttered the night before, while debating on whether to accept the assignment or not. It was definitely time for a change and she meant to do just that. Looking back to Milly, she gave her a big smile before letting go of the fixture.

"Milly, do you really like my hair longer?" she asked as she turned to completely face her partner.

"Why sure I do, Sempai!"

"Well, I think it's about time that I let it grow a little then, don't you?"

"Yep, you have such pretty hair and it's so shiny," Milly chirped happily in agreement as both ladies walked away from the door and proceeded down the sidewalk for a few more minutes.

Suddenly, Meryl stopped and looked across the street at the store there. It was Bauer Brothers Outfitters, the best place to find durable clothing for traveling out on the desert planes of Gunsmoke. And the same place where she happened to find her white traveling apparel. With the same thought still lingering in her head, the petite beauty smiled.

"Sempai, is something wrong?" Milly asked, who had taken a couple of steps ahead before stopping, after realizing that her partner wasn't with her.

"No, I just thought of something else I would like to change," she simply stated before motioning for the big-girl to follow her across the street.

"Gosh Meryl, what's that?"

"I think it's time to get rid of the skirt and thigh highs, too," she declared, realizing that the subtle changes may actually be a step in the right direction, while helping in the purging of the infamous Humanoid Typhoon from her system.

* * *

.

And just when you thought things were going to be cut and dry! Then wham-o! I throw something else out there! Man' this is just too much fun! ;o) Oh' boy… so now what is Vash going to do?

I guess we will just have to wait and see… _wink_

And a **GIGANTIC** **THANK YOU **goes out to my wonderful reviewers!

Well that's all folks!

Until next week, have a GREAT ONE!

Kisses,

Aine


	41. The Humanoid Typhoon Returns

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 41: The Humanoid Typhoon Returns

With a muttered curse, a masculine hand reached over to turn the alarm off that was signaling the hour of 6:00am. The morning came too early, yet again, and was severely cutting into his newly found quality sleeping time that he so greatly appreciated. Finally, finding the off button, he sighed in contentment before rolling back over and wrapping an arm around the smaller form sleeping in the bed next to him.

"Is it morning already?" the smaller figure mumbled groggily, right before rolling over and softly kissing the male on his bare chest.

"Shhh… you can sleep a little more, woman," he huskily whispered back after kissing the top of her russet-colored head.

That was the fifteenth morning that Knives had woken up to see red hair in his line of sight and he knew that it was something that he would never tire of. McKenna had made the mornings pleasant and relaxing, while the nights were sultry and passionate. She helped make everything better, his outlook toward humans' rights, living on the barren planet, and his own issues with his past. All of it had all drastically changed, since meeting the shrew of a woman, who he now called his own.

Even the traumatic nightmares that had plagued him for the past 130 years had, for the most part, left him alone after sharing his visions with her (and Vash). As a matter of fact, since their new sleeping 'arrangements,' Knives had only been jolted out of sleep once because of the horrific dream. He immediately reached out for her, seeking comfort, which resulted in a lovemaking session that had been so deep, so needy, that he actually wept over the sheer force of it all. Of course, in the afterglow, the arrogant Plant muttered that he wasn't actually shedding tears. It was just sweat, while wiping his eyes with one hand and pulling her infinitely closer with the other.

Knives was most definitely glad that he was able to cross the invisible line that was keeping him from claiming her. Hell, if he would have realized just how satisfying it was, he would have taken Vash's advice and done it long ago, especially now that the mutation theory was ringing true. And just the thought of knowing that he would have her with him forever, pleased him immensely.

Since their first encounter, Mac's PNc count had increased by seven percent. Almost catching up to Meryl's when they checked her count five days ago. He could feel that it had increased even more so over the past fives days and couldn't hardly wait to check her again in two. If the count continued to rise at the pace it was going, then he predicted that she would have mutated enough to bear children in a little over a year. However, the redhead wasn't really showing any Plant tendencies other than a higher metabolism and hair growth.

'Hmmm… I'm going to have to keep her calorie intake up to make sure she doesn't lose her soft curves,' Knives thought to himself as he absently started to caress her hip.

"So you actually like my roundness, hmmm?" McKenna replied with a sleepy smile.

"What did you just say?" Knives asked, with shock apparent, as he pulled away from the now confused redhead.

"What? I heard you say that you don't want me to lose my curves."

"I didn't send that to you," he breathed, realizing that either their bond was growing and she was picking up on his thoughts or it was just her mental abilities in general. Either way, he definitely knew it was a good sign. "I thought that to myself."

"Really? You mean… I picked up on your thoughts?" she asked as the confused expression melted away and her face brightened with a big smile. "So, I will finally be able to seek revenge for all of those times you entered my mind!"

"No…" he started slowly before adding with a smirk, "I will simply shut you out."

"Ugh… you are just no fun, Knives," she groaned in mock annoyance as she lightly smacked him on the shoulder.

"Funny… I thought it looked as though you were having quite a bit of fun with me last night, woman," Knives interjected right before grabbing her bottom and pulling closer. "And in case you don't remember... I would be more than happy to remind you."

"Don't tempt me… I really need to get up," McKenna said with a faint moan. "I have Tommy coming down at 7:30am for his check up and then I need to meet Jessica at her place by nine. She said something about having my new traveling clothes completed. Though, I really don't understand why she made them."

"Vash asked her to," he said, letting her go, knowing that he needed to get up as well.

"But why?" she asked, while rolling out of the bed and picking her robe up off of the floor. Sliding the cool material on, she added, "My clothes are perfectly fine."

"You're clothes are practically falling off of you," he replied back, getting out of bed as well. Then as he walked over to pull some clothing out of his bureau, he continued, "Besides, they are not suitable for travel. You need to wear something that will be durable."

"Well… I was able to travel around in them before without any trouble. Besides, they weren't always so big," she muttered sarcastically to herself while tying her robe.

"However, they are now and you will _not_ wear them while traveling," he exclaimed, in his normal autocratic tone, as he walked over to her. "As a matter of fact, you need to acquire a new wardrobe. You belong to me now and it is expected of you to dress according to your new status."

"Ugh… whatever, you say Knives. I don't feel like arguing with you this morning, anyway," the redhead mumbled, while heading over to the closet to pull out some of her 'unsuitable' clothing that had migrated from her quarters to his. "What time are you meeting Vash?" She immediately asked to change the direction of their conversation.

"I want to check your count first and run a few tests. I'll contact Vash and have him meet me in the infirmary."

"You are not giving me another biopsy, Knives!" Mac bit out as she remembered part of the tests five days ago. They discovered an interesting side effect when it came time for her menstrual cycle to start. She was 'scheduled' to start ten days before, but ended up not starting until after she was three days late and it only last for two days. So, Knives decided to run a complete examination on her, which included collecting tissue samples from her uterus and the only way to do that was to give her endometrial biopsy. Of course, McKenna immediately refused when Knives informed her that he was going to perform the procedure.

Her complaints went unheeded…

"Fortunately for you, I am not planning on doing so. It will not be necessary to collect another tissue sample," Knives simply stated. "The results from the first biopsy proved that the blood lining your uterine walls was breaking down because of the PNc. Then being absorbed into your body to initiate the mutation… just as I predicted, of course."

"Then what do you want to do this time?"

"I want to see what mental capabilities you have acquired."

* * *

. 

"Christ Vash, how can you wear such restrictive attire," Knives groused as he pulled against the brown body armor lying against his chest.

"You'll get used to it," Vash said, with a laugh, as he walked up to his twin, wearing his matching body armor. "Besides, you will appreciate it all the more, once the bullets start flying your way. You don't wanna have scars like I do, do ya'?"

"I hardly believe that I will need to worry about that, dearest brother. I do not plan on acting like a complete buffoon, while trying to avoid a confrontation."

"Hey, it takes extreme skill to act like a complete idiot, ya' know!"

"My thanks to all that is holy that I do not possess such a skill," Knives replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hey!"

"Anyway… Vash," he continued, wanting to get back to training. Looking around the empty Plant chamber, he added, "Your mental abilities are improving, but we are going to need to work on manipulating energy. So…"

"No…" Vash cut in with a smile on his face.

"No?"

"No, I have something else I thought we could work on for the rest of the day," he said right before jogging over to the control center that resided at the base of the now empty Plant platform. Once there, he slid open one of the lower cabinets and pulled out two brown leather holsters and set one of them on top of the panel before strapping the other on. Upon finishing, he picked up the other one and quickly headed back to his brother before handing it over.

"Why?" Knives quietly asked as he stared, meaningfully, at what the holster was carrying. It was his black long colt.

"Well… I thought it would be a good idea to also keep our combatant skills up. So…"

"No…" he interjected, right before looking up at his twin, showing a mixture of emotions playing across his face. He knew that the transuranic cylinder had been removed, thusly rendering the Angel-arm inoperable. But, that didn't hinder him from being extremely moved by his twin actually trusting him enough to give him his gun back. "I…I mean why did you give me _this_ back?"

"It's time, Knives," Vash said, still smiling, right before lifting his hand up and placing it on his brother's shoulder to give him a reassuring squeeze. Then lowering his hand, he shrugged his shoulders while adding, "Besides, I figured that you would prefer using it over anything else when we head out. And I… ummm… also had the best gunsmith in town do a complete overhaul on it. Although, I wish I would have had time to get it over to Frank."

"Thank you…Vash," Knives said with a small smile, prior to strapping the gun on. Once the holster was firmly in place, he pulled the gun out to inspected it. "Well, everything seems to be in working order," he finally added as he spun the weapon around his right index finger for a moment before fluidly slipping it back into its cradle.

"Okay…" Vash said as he pulled his silver long colt out. Hitting the release, the gun snapped opened, showing a bullet in each chamber. Pulling one out, he advised, "These are rubber bullets, so, they won't cause any harm. However, they do sting a little."

"Greaaat," Knives muttered sarcastically, while watching as Vash put the bullet back and snapped the gun closed before slipping it back into his holster.

"Now, I have placed reload cartridges all around the space," the golden blonde added, ignoring his brother's grumble about the 'pain' right before sending images of their locations. Then with a big grin on his face, Vash asked, "Are you ready for a little one on one, brother?"

"Anything goes, right?"

"You got it."

Knives smiled as his ice-blue orbs glinted dangerously. He was more than ready for anything that Vash could dish out and proved it by rushing up to his twin and instantly flipping him over his shoulder, tossing him a few feel away. Vash, showing his like a cat grace, landed on his feet and smiled before watching Knives fly by, while pulling his gun from his holster.

"_Then be prepared," _Knives started telepathically before adding, "_I believe that I still owe you a thorough ass kicking…"_

McKenna just stood in the doorway and watched the Plants in battle. To say she was in awe would have been an understatement, since she had never seen anything so remarkable in all of her life. They were rushing about the cavernous room, shooting at one another, while dodging each others' bullets at the same time. Then before she knew it, they were flying up at one another with their guns back in their holsters to fight in hand to hand combat. Essentially, using their limbs to try and gain the upper hand. The speed and the accuracy of the blows and impeding blocks so incredible, that she wasn't sure what she was seeing or who was winning. The twins were so evenly matched.

Then she saw Vash make a risky move by slipping down on a knee before instantly sliding forward and grabbing the top of Knives' chest plate with his prosthetic hand and his waistband with the right. Getting thrown over his brother's head, Knives was rendered airborne, where he flipped himself to land on his feet before sliding a few feel backward. Then without pause, he rushed back up to Vash and attacked again. The platinum blonde jumped up while whipping his long left leg around in a roundhouse kick, which sent Vash to the ground in order to miss the blow. Kipping up, the younger sibling came back with a leg sweep. Knives barely dodged the attack by jumping in the air, flipping over and behind his twin. Immediately pulling out his long colt, the older twin aimed it at the back of his brother's head.

"Gotcha," Knives stated triumphantly as he slipped his gun back into its cradle and stepped back. He immediately looked over to the doorway and acknowledged the auburn-haired woman, who he felt since before she entered the space. "Woman, why are you interrupting us?" he asked with irritation present in is tone. Then he looked his mate over. "And what in the hell do you have on?"

He had never seen her in anything other than baggy clothing (when she wasn't naked) and what she had on would be considered anything but. He assumed that she had on part of her new traveling attire and the form fitting pants, in a light brown suede, hugged her generous curves a little to snugly for his liking. Then there was the sleeveless lycra shirt, the color soft cream, that left little to the imagination with a high neck collar. It accentuated her ample chest and small waist as it rested on her hips a little too nicely, showing off her hourglass figure.

"This is what Jessica made for me," McKenna answered, while glancing down at her own clothing before walking up to where Knives and Vash stood. Once she reached the two, she added, "And she has your duster completed. So, I thought I would come and get you so we can make sure it fits properly."

"The little twit's incompetence never ceases to amaze me," Knives bit out as he continued to take in McKenna's new clothing. Sure, she looked good, really good in fact. But, that didn't mean he wanted every biped male on the planet to ogle her voluptuous assets. They were only his to admire. "You are not wearing that. It isn't suitable for traveling."

"Knives, what in the hell are you talking about?" the redhead incredulously asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "You're the one that insisted that I get new clothing and now that I have… you're still bitching."

"Yeah Knives, I see nothing wrong with them," Vash interjected with a big grin. "As a matter of fact, you look really good red!" he told Mac with a wink, which got him an elbow in the ribs and a withering glare from his brother.

"Shut up Vash!" Knives growled. "It shows too much skin, you will burn and it's too tight!"

"Well… I also have matching trench coat that goes almost to my ankles. So, I don't believe sunburn is an issue and the material will give a little," red advised him, right before turning to leave the space. Then without looking back, she added, "Now, that that's settled, follow me and we can see about your new attire."

Knives just stared at her retreating form and couldn't help but smile. 'Such audacity,' he thought to himself until an idea came to mind. Without looking away from her, he sent his brother a message, _"Vash, use your new skills and stop her."_

"_Okie dokie,"_ Vash sent back, with a laugh, right before he entered her mind and stopped the retreating woman with just a thought.

"**Knives, let me go,"** she yelled from where she stood, not being able to even turn around to glare at the platinum blonde.

"_Sorry woman, but if you would open your senses then you would realize that it isn't me who has you,"_ Knives sent to her, while referring to what they learned earlier that morning about her newly discovered mutation. They found out that their bond had strengthened and she was now able to pick up on his thoughts and senses. Therefore, she should have realized that it wasn't him who had her.

"Then… Vash, let me go… please," McKenna pleaded as both Vash and Knives started to walk up to her.

"Oh I suppose…" Vash said, overdramatically, including a big sigh at the end of the sentence. Once he relinquished his hold on her mobility, the three headed out of the Plant chamber, making their way to Jessica's. So, Knives could try on is new attire and, hopefully, get some lunch since noon was fast approaching.

* * *

. 

Thirty minutes later, the trio was in Jessica's quarters with Vash sitting at the kitchen table eating some salmon sandwiches, while Jessica and McKenna were watching as Knives finished buttoning up the high gloss black buttons on his new duster.

The coat itself was the basically the same cut as Vash's, only with four separate panels that reached from the tapered waist to Knives's ankles. However that's where the similarities ended, for this overcoat possessed both sleeves and was a pale taupe, almost the color of crushed limestone The incredible build of the man filled its simple lines perfectly as the coat accentuated his broad shoulders and slender hips. The only adornments were the single row of buttons that started at the base of the high mandarin collar that descended vertically down to the hem. Used in order to close the trench coat and connect the two front panels together, if he decided to do so.

"Well… ummm… what do you think, Mr. Knn…nives?" Jessica tentatively asked, since she was still leery of being around the maniacal Plant.

"It will suffice," he simply stated as he walked around the main living area in order to get the feel of wearing the body armor and duster together. He even quickly drew his six-shooter several times to make sure the coat wouldn't hinder his reaction time. Then looking up to his brother, he called out his name in order to ask for his opinion.

"Those some pretty cool digs there, Knives," Vash replied in between bites of sandwich. "But you're missing something…"

"Oh yeah… what?"

"I'll show ya' in just a sec," Vash stated right before a knock was heard at the door. Then with an 'I'll get it,' Vash walked up to the control panel and let the new person in. It was the Doc. "Hey Doc, is that package from Max?" Vash asked motioning to the smaller rectangular box in older looking man's left hand.

"Ahhh… yes," he replied as he handed it over to the golden blonde before walking up to McKenna. Reaching into a pocket, he pulled out a letter and handed it to her. "And this came for you today, Mac."

"Thank you, Doc," McKenna said with a small smile as she absently read who the letter was from. "Hmmm… this is from Milly. I wonder why I got this so soon," she added mostly to herself as she tore open the envelope to read the letter.

As the female doctor read, Vash stepped over to his twin and gave him the box. Accepting the package, Knives curiously opened it before pulling out the contents. It was a pair of black wire rimmed sunglasses with the equally dark lenses in the shape of rectangles. Slipping them on, he grinned and was about to say thank you until Mac cut him off.

"Ummm… guys," she started with her eyes as big a saucers. "We have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Knives asked as he took of the shades and slipped them into a hidden pocket on the right side of his coat.

"Well… we are going to have to change our plans a bit," Mac stated, handing the letter over to Vash, who was next to her in an instant.

"Elaborate," Knives pressed.

"It seems that Meryl and Milly won't be in December on our estimated arrival date," she said before sighing, "They have accepted another assignment and, if going by the post mark on the letter, they left nine days ago."

"Bloody hell…" Knives muttered as he ran a hand through his cropped locks. Then looking up to his twin, he watched as Vash read the rest of the letter. If the intense irritation flowing through the younger sibling was any indication, then he knew that Vash was severely pissed off at the moment. "Vash?" Knives called, trying to get his brother's attention.

Vash closed his eyes after reading the letter and took a deep breath. He just knew that something was going to throw a kink in their plans and it happened to come in the form of an outlaw dubbed the Bringer of Chaos. "Damn it," he bit out to himself before opening his piercing aqua blues. Looking at his brother, he saw Knives' questioning gaze and knew that he wanted to know what the next step was. Taking another deep breath, the outlaw handed the letter back to Mac before commanding, "Get ready, we are leaving at the first sun rising tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? Are you sure Vash?" Knives asked.

"Yes."

"And where _exactly_ are we heading?"

"Nothing has changed, Knives," Vash ground out before adding, "We are still going to run my little errand first and then head over to New DC. We are just leaving about a week earlier than scheduled."

"Well, let's go then," Knives inputted as the two Plants headed toward the door, with a redhead following close behind.

* * *

. 

With a tear running down his face, Vash tenderly caressed the pillow resting on the right side the bed he was laying on, Meryl's bed. He could still smell the faint scent of lavender lingering on the cream-colored sheets and when he closed his eyes and imagined hard enough, he could practically feel her slight form lying next to him. Since deciding to go after her, he had made it a habit to sleep in her unoccupied room. He needed to. It was the closest thing that he had to her and it helped ease the loneliness.

Today was the day. In an hour and a half, they were leaving New Oregon to start a new journey and, hopefully, reunite with his Angel. With a sigh escaping, he rolled over and looked at the digital clock, noting the hour of 5:00am before rolling out of bed to get ready. For the most part, all essentials had been packed and loaded onto the truck the night before. Leaving only a few items to be added, which included a couple of things the Doc said he would have ready by their departure, money for traveling expenses, and the trio themselves.

All he needed to was shower, get dressed, and eat a healthy breakfast before meeting Knives and Mac at the truck to go over the last minute check list prior to heading out. "Hmmm… might have enough time," he said to himself, while running a hand through his hair that now dropped past his shoulders and walking over to the bathroom to get a shower in. Then as he turned the light on, he mumbled, "I wonder if Jessica's awake yet…"

Twenty five minutes later, a freshly showered and shaven golden blonde stepped into his own quarters to meet his brother and red to have breakfast. Looking into the kitchen, he saw that the couple had already finished up their breakfast and were in the process of putting their dishes away. However, there was an untouched third plate heaped full of eggs and a side of toast and a coffee cup sitting on the table waiting to be consumed. With a smile on his face, he walked into the kitchen and promptly sat down in front of the meal and started to eat. "Hey guys, thank you for the grub," he said in between mouthfuls of egg.

"Could you please not talk with your mouth full, Vash," Knives scolded out as he turned to look fully at his brother.

"Ummm… sure," Vash replied after taking a sip of coffee. "Are you two ready to go?"

"I just need to head down to the infirmary to see Carla before we head out," McKenna supplied before walking over to the living area and grabbing the new over coat that perfectly matched her pants. Slipping it on, she turned to the twin Plants and smiled before adding, "I'll meet you down at the truck within the hour."

"I will come and get you at the infirmary, woman," Knives advised as he walked over to inspect the coat more closely. Lifting the collar up, he gave her a small smile before adding. "The pants are still too tight, but at least the duster covers up your lovely backside. And keep the collar up, it will help shelter you from the sunlight."

"Yes sir," she replied smartly before moving up on her tippie toes to give him a quick kiss. Then with an 'I'll see you shortly,' she left the quarters.

"I am going to go and put on that cumbersome body amour now," Knives groused as he brought his right hand up to the high collar on the black form fitting undershirt and pulled on the material. "At least I can still wear my denim pants," he muttered as an afterthought, referring to the black Levis had had on, as he strode into his room to finish preparing.

Alone again, Vash quickly finished breakfast and cleaned his dishes before walking back to his own room to grab a few necessities. First, he opened his closet and grabbed a small leather pouch, before heading over to his bed and kneeling in front of it. Reaching under the steel frame, he pulled out a silver suitcase and placed it on the mattress. With ever efficient fingers, his opened the case, revealing it contents. It was full of twenty double-dollar bills.

"Vash, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Knives asked, a few minutes later, as he stood in his twin's doorway, noting that his twin was still only in his matching sleeveless black undershirt and Levis. Then he saw what Vash had before him. "Where in the hell did you get all of that?" he then asked, stepping up to look over his brother's shoulder.

"Well… a couple of years ago, I basically helped a young couple escape from slave traders and this was the reward," Vash replied as he pulled out two stacks of bills and handed them to his brother. Then grabbing two more large stacks, he placed them in the pouch, while continuing, "I originally intended to give the reward to Moore and Julius, so they could start a new life together, but they declined it. So, I figured that it might come in handy one day and hid the case by the Demislad sprays with a homing beacon. Once we reached the next town, I sent the Doc a wire with the beacon's frequency and he picked it up for me."

"How much is in there anyway?"

"Originally… twenty million double-dollars," Vash answered, while closing the case. "I just pulled out two million."

"What are you going to do with two million double-dollars, Vash?"

"This is our cut… I guess you could say," he said with a chuckle before standing up. "I'm going to leave the rest to the Doc. He is going to see that five million is sent to Wolfwood's orphanage outside of December and the remainder is to help maintain the ship," he supplied, while picking up his cut and motioning for Knives to place the rest of the money in the bag. Then they walked out of the bedroom, simply leaving the suitcase on the bed.

"Are you going to get ready now, Vash?" Knives asked once they were back in the main living area.

"I have one more thing I need to do," the outlaw answered right before there was a knock at the door. Handing the pouch over to his twin, Vash opened the sliding door to let Jessica in. "Thank you for coming at the last minute, Jess."

"You know I don't mind Vash," she said with a giggle. "I told ya' I'd do anything to help out, remember?"

"Of course I do!" Vash said with a smile. Bringing his attention back to Knives, he said, "I'll meet you at the truck in thirty minutes. Could you put the pouch someplace secure, brother?"

"I'll take care of it," he muttered before exiting the space to go and retrieve his mate.

Vash watched the platinum blonde, dressed in his new gear, head through the exit and smiled. They were almost ready to go. Looking back to the woman in braids, he ran his real hand through his long hair again, while asking, "Do you wanna to this in the kitchen or the bathroom?"

…

"He had better hurry his ass up," Knives bit out, while waiting for Vash to show up from under the ship. It was thirty-five minutes later and they, including the Doc, were patiently waiting (Knives impatiently) for Vash's arrival. Everything was officially loaded, including the Doc's gifts, the truck had been pulled out from under the ship, and the energy cells recharged. Now they just needed a certain outlaw, who was late, and if they want to leave at the first sunrise, then he needed to show within the next five minutes.

"_Have patience, brother,"_ Vash sent telepathically before adding, _"I'll be there momentarily."_

True to his words, less than a minute later, a shadow could be seen emerging from the makeshift garage. In the very next instant, the brightening predawn light enveloped the figure as he walked up to the truck with purpose in his stride. His hair recently cut and defying gravity was in golden spikes, while his duster, a vibrant red, flowed about his legs in a fiery grace. Upon his nose lay a pair of circular shades that not only matched the twin balls of fire that were rising, but also glinted as their first rays of light signaled that it was dawn.

The figure walking toward them was none other than the Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede.

* * *

. 

It another happy Friday and here we are summer is here! YAAAY! Well, at least for all of you who are on summer break! Oh' how I miss those days! Enjoy them while you still can!

Boy you really didn't think he just left that case full of money out in the middle of the dessert did you! Vash may be a needle noggin but he isn't stupid! Okay at least for this he wasn't! ;o)

**Anywho off to say my gigundously huge THANK YOUS!** You all are the best!

Well I was planning on have this out an hour earlier, but the boys and I went out to catch fireflies for a spell! That was tons of fun!

Well have a GREAT WEEK!

Kisses,

Aine


	42. Life’s Journeys: Meetings

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 42: Life's Journeys: Meetings

Meryl was tired.

She was tired of the oppressive heat, tired of the sand that found its way into the most inappropriate of places, tired of gallivanting all over Gunsmoke, and tired of riding on smelly old buses. And what made it worse, was the fact that it only had been ten days since she and Milly left December on their latest undertaking. Unfortunately, she knew that it would be quite a bit longer before they tracked down their new assignment and she was dreading every moment to come.

The first eight days and seven nights where spent on a bus, heading to Neo Colorado, in the hopes of picking up the trail of one Caden Walker. Fortunately, they did. However, after discussing the matter with the deputy sheriff, they found out that the outlaw had left the city that very morning by bus. They also found out that he left only minimal damage in his wake, a destroyed saloon because of a brawl he started, which wasn't insured by Bernardelli. (Another fortunate occurrence) So, they didn't have to worry about filing a claim for the incident and immediately walked back to the bus station. After speaking with the attendant, they received confirmation that a man matching his description bought a ticket heading east, to the tiny town of Corchie. Another five days away and, as luck would have it, back in the direction they came from.

So, here they were, the very next morning, on a bus heading back east.

She used to enjoy the anticipation of getting closer to a target. But, now it seemed almost disheartening, like going to the annual insurance seminar in September City that all senior representatives were required to attend, if they weren't out on assignment. No, her heart and soul wasn't into the chase like how it was for their last assignment. It never would be and Meryl knew that. However, that didn't mean she would shirk out of her duties. A Stryfe never backed out of responsibility and would put her typical 120 percent into the effort.

Once she actually got some sleep, that is.

She was really hoping that once they started their search for the Bringer of Chaos that it would take her mind off the _other_ outlaw, allowing her to relax and, hopefully, rest. Nevertheless, every time she would try to get some sleep, her thoughts would instantly return _him_. She would wonder if he was happily married yet or if he ever thought of her… missed her. Then she would immediately push those treacherous thoughts away and focus her energies anything else. Of course, that only led her already incredibly frazzled mind becoming severely overworked, resulting in another night with little to no sleep.

Sadly, the lack of sleep only made traveling worse. Firstly, because her already nettled nerves were so frayed that quite literally everything was getting to her. Even Milly's ever cheerful nature was starting to rub her the wrong way. Then, of course, it didn't help matters that their first lengthy assignment had been him and every aspect of their new one reminded her just how much she missed being with the former. It just didn't feel right sitting on the bus and not having him looking out of the window in the seat next them or stretched out with his feet dangling over the edge. Meryl even missed how he and Milly would joke around, while entertaining the other passengers.

"Perhaps this was a mistake, after all," she muttered to herself before realizing that Milly wasn't sitting next to her. Assuming that her partner went to the bathroom at the back of the bus, she casually looked about the cabin too observe her fellow passengers. The bus was, for the most part, filled to capacity with only a few people lucky enough to stretch out, because of not sharing their seats with another.

In the very back there was a group of young men returning home from a stag party in Neo Colorado. Their hoots and hollers from earlier in the day had died down to snores and whimpers as the effects of the alcohol had worn off. And few seats ahead of them, a young family was trying to get their ever wide-eyed children to settle down and sleep as the twin suns set in the west. While the other passengers followed suit, preparing to bed down for the night. The man, who was sitting directly behind them, was also asleep and had been for hours. A fawn-colored Stetson covered his face while his back and shoulders were leaning up against the window. He even had a brown blanket lying over his chest and draping down his legs that were resting on the seat, bent at the knees.

'Must be nice,' she thought, taking her silvery gaze off of him as she involuntarily shivered because of the dropping temperatures. She then proceeded to move her interest to the passengers toward the front of the bus, until movement from the back caught her attention. Sure enough, it was Milly emerging from the restroom.

"Gosh Meryl, you really should try and get some sleep," Milly suggested as she returned to her seat.

"I know," Meryl sighed before adding, "I just don't know if I can."

"You'll never know until you try."

"I know that, too," she muttered, leaning against the window and yawning. She then closed her eyes for a few moments, while trying to settle down enough to get at least a couple of hours of sleep. It didn't work. Instead, a thought immediately came to mind and Meryl knew that if she didn't smother it, then it would fester and keep her up. Thinking that perhaps it would be best to talk about it, she peeked over at her partner and softly asked, "Do you think he's married yet?"

"I know he isn't married yet," the big-girl replied with a reassuring smile. "Remember Sempai, Miss Mac said that Jessica hadn't even set the date yet. Well, at least that was in the last letter I got. Besides, who knows, maybe Mr.Va… I mean _he_ came to his senses and is coming after you as we speak."

"Not likely," the raven-haired beauty despondently whispered as she moved considerably longer bangs out of her eyes before closing them again. At least Milly's answer eased her mind enough to help her relax. She just might be able to get a little sleep, after all, even if she was only grasping for straws. Settling into the corner of the seat and window, Meryl yawned again before quietly muttering, "Good night, Milly."

"Good night and sleep well, Meryl," Milly softly expressed with a faint smile before gazing out the window to watch as night approached and to think about her own lost love.

A couple of hours later the light tremors resonating throughout the well worn green bench seat had jostled Milly from a deep sleep. With a big yawn and a scratch of her head, the big-girl looked over at her partner. Assuming that she was awakened again by Meryl's futile attempt to hold back the tears from missing Mr. Vash, she fully prepared herself to offer comfort. However, the petite beauty wasn't crying or even trying to stifle her shudders. Instead, her partner was sound asleep, only shivering, because of the ever dropping temperatures that accompanied traveling at night out in the middle of the desert.

"Oh Sempai…" she whispered, thinking that if Meryl would only eat better, then she wouldn't be so anemic and could withstand the drop in temperatures, like how she used to.

Milly hated seeing her partner so distraught. She was used to seeing the petite beauty strong and confident, ready to take on the world. Traits that she only wished she could emulate from her best friend. Sometimes, Milly just wanted to break down and cry over the sheer injustice of it all, especially when her Sempai was at her weakest. She knew, without a doubt, that Mr. Vash and Meryl shared an unconditional love like her and Nicholas had. And to have it all torn away like that, had been just as bad, if not worse, than what it was like when she lost her beloved priest.

At least Milly still had Nicholas in her dreams.

Unfortunately, Meryl didn't even have that. All she had was the acidic feeling of deceit burning a hole through her soul and the never-ending thoughts that she wasn't good enough for him, except for maybe as a mistress. Of course, Milly knew that wasn't so. But, every time she tried to voice her opinion, the petite woman would dismiss the whole idea by stating that if she were anything more to him then he wouldn't have proposed to Jessica. She even tried to tell her that Miss Mac said that he was miserable without her, too. Meryl simply dismissed the statement and said that if that was the case, then he deserved every bit of the pain.

She knew it took a lot of courage to withstand Mr. Vash's relentless pursuits before they left the ship. Though, she couldn't understand why she didn't just talk things through with him. After all, ones pride was only good for so long and, when it came to matters of the heart, sometimes it was best to swallow it. But then again, she had never been in a predicament like what Meryl found herself in. The thought of giving yourself to the love of your life, only to have him become engaged to another the very next day would be devastating. Even if he never intended for it to happen, which Milly was certain was the case and had also told her partner that. The short-girl didn't believe that either.

Meryl was at least trying move on and Milly was very proud of her. She, essentially, remained the ever confident woman, at least in public, and had even decided to make some changes to help with the healing process. Her hair, for one thing, was growing and it almost brushed the collar of her shirt. She had also exchanged her skirt and thigh highs in for a pair of white pants to accompany the original shirts and cape. The snug fitting material hugged her lithe curves, like a second skin, and flared just enough from her knees downward to slip her boots under.

'Can't forget about taking this assignment,' Milly thought as she started to unbutton her over coat so she could drape it over Meryl. However, once she reached her third button, a brown blanket had been dropped from over the back of the seat. "Oh… hello…" the brunette muttered curiously, wondering where the blanket had come from.

"It's only gonna get colder," said the smooth baritone voice from behind her.

"Huh?"

"It's for the smaller woman lying next to you," the voice elaborated. "I could tell she was shivering."

"Oh… yeah…. thank you, kind sir," Milly happily replied before covering Meryl with the added protection from the chill. Once satisfied, she turned around and looked at the man behind her while smiling sweetly. "I really appreciate the use of your blanket. This is the first time that my partner had been able to really sleep in days. But wait…" Pausing for a moment, she tilted her head to the side in thought. Then with her gaze still on the shadowed form behind her, she added, "Aren't you gonna need it?"

"Don't worry about me... miss…" he trailed off, hoping she would supply her name.

"Oh… my name is Milly Thompson," Milly replied after a slight pause.

"Well, Miss Thompson, I am much better off than your girlfriend there," he stated with a nod of his head, making the Stetson resting upon it to point in the general direction of the petite beauty.

"My girlfriend?" she then asked with confusion apparent in her tone, while scratching the top of her head.

"Ahhh… you know… your lover," he awkwardly supplied, hoping that he didn't make a serious mistake.

"Well, gee mister… I'm really not sure what you mean by that. But, Sempai is my best friend and a girl and I do love her a lot," Milly said with a clueless smile.

"Sempai?"

"Yeah Sempai and I work together for the Bernardelli Insurance Society," she clarified, still smiling.

"Shit… that's what you meant by partners," the man mumbled to himself, bringing a hand up to his face and rubbing. Still hiding behind his hand, he quietly berated himself by adding, "Smooth move idiot, next time open your mouth bigger, so, you can get both of your feet in there!"

"Why sure I did! What else could I have meant? And why would you want to stick your feet in your mouth? Wouldn't that taste kinda icky, in all? Not to mention, you'd have to be _really_ flexible," Milly asked in rapid succession, while not taking a moment for a breath. However, before he could reply, the sleeping woman started to shift, a definite sign that she might wake.

"Milly…" Meryl whispered, while trying to get comfortable again.

"Shhh… Sempai, go back to sleep," Milly comforted as she turned to her friend and tucked the blanket more securely around her.

"I wish I could stretch out a little," the smaller women mumbled as she tried to stretch her legs out.

"Oh Meryl… I wish you could, too."

"Miss Thompson…" the man slowly began. Then after a deep breath, he added, "If you would like, you my sit back here… next to me. So, your partner can get more comfortable."

"Well… Meryl really does need her sleep," Milly said, while thinking the proposition over. Then with an 'alrighty then,' she rose from the seat before leaning over to tell Meryl that she could spread out. Once finished, she then moved to sit in the now free seat behind her. "Thank you again mister… Oh… I don't even know your name yet!" she realized, turning in the seat a little to look at the man next to her.

"You may call me Ian, Miss Thompson. Ian… Cahill."

All right Mr. Ian and thank you again for letting me sit by you," Milly chirped as she buttoned her trench coat back up.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss Thompson," Ian said, just as the third and fourth moons' reflective rays shimmered in the bus, showing his charming smile. "It isn't everyday that I get the chance to sit next to such a lovely young lady, especially one with such amazing blue eyes."

"Gosh Mr. Ian… ummm… I don't know what to say," Milly quietly replied as she looked down to her lap and blushed prettily over the compliment.

"Well… you don't have to say anything I suppose," he shrugged before adding, "I was just stating a simple fact, is all."

"I should at least thank you, though. So, thank you Mr. Ian," She stated shyly once she looked back up at him. She could see that he was still smiling, but, just barely as the moonlight continued to flicker throughout the space. Unfortunately, the rest of his face was still in shadow thanks to his hat. She did, however, notice that he had to be pretty tall since his shoulders rose above the back of the seat and it seemed as if his knees were practically touching her previous one.

"Then you are quite welcome, Miss Thompson."

"Oh please… call me Milly. Miss Thompson makes me feel old. After all, I am only twenty-two!" the big-girl chirped.

"So… Milly, why are you and your partner all the way out here?" he asked, shifting a little and leaning against the window. "Is it for business or for pleasure?"

"Strictly business, Meryl and I are disaster investigators and we are out on assignment to track down a wanted criminal that's causing lots and lots of damage. And if there's damage then claims are filed and that means it's costing Bernardelli tons of double-dollars. So it's our job to make sure he stays out of trouble," Milly rapidity explained.

"You mean, Bernardelli sent two beautiful and _very_ young ladies out after an outlaw, just so he won't cause any more damage?" Ian incredulously asked as he moved is left hand up to scratch the side of his head.

You got it, Mr. Ian! Though, don't let my young age fool ya," she exclaimed proudly before adding, "Sempai and I have been doing this for over four years now and have saved our company, I'm sure, quite a bit of money. Though, our last assignment did have a tendency to destroy stuff, anyway."

"If you say so… but, I still say it's awfully dangerous for you two out in the wilds of Gunsmoke, without protection."

Well… gee wouldn't be dangerous for anybody without protection?" Milly asked, while yawning as she covered her mouth with her left hand.

"Good point," Ian replied with a chuckle. Then after a few quiet moments, he asked, "So, who's the next assignment?"

However, the question went unanswered for the statuesque beauty had fallen asleep with her chin resting on her chest. He simply smiled over the sight and prepared to bed back down again, that is until the woman shifted slightly and ended up leaning against him with her head resting on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think that she was way too sweet and innocent to have such a hazardous job. But, at the same time, he also knew from experience that naivety didn't necessarily mean that the person was incapable of taking care of themselves. And the woman next to him definitely seemed to know how to do just that.

* * *

.

Sunlight filtered through the grimy windows of the bus signaling morning. It had been a peaceful night, allowing all of the passengers on the bus to sleep soundly. Including the petite woman, who still was snugly wrapped up in the donated blanket. As the bus slowed, preparing to enter one of the few towns along the way to Corchie, Meryl rustled in her sleep before waking for the day. With a yawn and a stretch, she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and realized the she was lying down on the bench seat.

"What the…" she muttered, while rubbing the sleep from her eyes and sitting up. She didn't know where Milly was and apparently, by the position she found herself in upon waking, the brunette hadn't slept next to her last night. "Ummm… Milly?" Meryl called out, while yawning and running a hand through her hair.

"Oh, good morning Sempai," Milly chirped in greeting from the seat behind her.

"What are you doing back there?" the raven-haired woman asked as she turned and peaked over the green vinyl. There she saw her partner sitting next to the once sleeping man from the night before. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, you sure didn't," Milly chirped before realizing the Meryl was pointedly staring at the man sitting next to her. "Oh I forgot… you two haven't met yet! Sempai, this is Mr. Ian Cahill."

"My name is Meryl… Meryl Stryfe. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Cahill," Meryl said, extending her hand over the seat's back in order to grasp the one he held out.

"Like wise, Miss Stryfe, but, please call me Ian," he replied after shaking her hand.

"All right, Ian and it's just Meryl," she then said with a smile right before realizing that the blanket was the same one that was covering him the night before. "Oh this must be yours," she added, while untangling the material from her legs and giving back to him. "Thank you, for letting me borrow it."

"No problem, it seemed like you needed it more than I did. You were really shivering for a while there."

"I…I was?" Meryl asked with a small blush covering her cheeks.

"You sure were Sempai and you know it's because you still aren't eating like you should," Milly scolded as she wiggled her right index finger at her friend.

"I know," she sighed. "I promise once we make it to Corchie, I'll eat properly."

"You had better," the big-girl added right before the bus came to a complete stop. The bus driver stated that there would be a twenty minute layover to recharge the bus's energy cells and the unloading and reloading of passengers.

"Unfortunately, this is my stop," Ian simply advised, before asking Milly if she would let him by. The big-girl immediately advised him that she didn't mind at all right before standing in the isle to let him up.

"Wow! You're even taller than Mr. Vash!" Milly blurted out, in amazement, as she took in the man's height as he stood right next to her.

And he was, Meryl noted, taking in the appearance of the man before her. Ian was almost a full head taller than her partner, or at least she assumed, since he was still wearing the hat. He had it angled low and over his eyes mostly covering his face, except for his straight nose and about three days of brown stubble covering his square jaw line. She couldn't really tell if he was handsome or not because of the hindrance, but she had a feeling that he probably was, especially if his physique was any indication.

Even with his stature, he was proportioned nicely, with broad shoulders tapering down to narrow blue denim clad hips that were visible, thanks to his open brown overcoat that brushed past his knees. Then there was his shirt, the color of sand, with the top three buttons undone, which showed the striations of muscle on his sun bronzed chest. Even with the unfastened darker brown vest lying over top of the shirt, Meryl could tell that there wasn't an ounce of fat on him and that he was in stupendous shape.

However, she did notice one unusual thing about the man before her, while completely ignoring the fact the Milly was now telling Ian about her whole family and their extraordinary height. And that peculiarity was when she took note of his powerful thighs. He wasn't wearing a gun. Or, at least, he didn't have a holster strapped on one of his legs. And going without a gun, especially way out in the boonies would be considered suicidal.

"Well ladies, I am really sorry I have to cut this short," he said with a disarming smile, showing off the dimple in his left cheek. "But, unfortunately, I do have to get off the bus."

"Good bye… Mr. Ian," Milly called, while waiving erratically as he proceeded to go around the bus to pick up his gear from the back. Once he was out of waiving distance, she sat down next to her partner and noticed the calculating look on Meryl's face. "Is there something wrong, Sempai?"

"Hmmm… I don't know," she absently replied, mentally going over the Caden Walker description check list in her mind. 'Very tall, check; Dimple left cheek, check; stubble on his face a dark brown, sort of check; but no gun? Hmmm… I wonder if Milly saw his eye color?' she thought before asking her partner, "Hey, Milly do you know what color Ian's eyes where?"

"Gosh, no Sempai," the big-girl answered as she pulled something out of her pocket. After un-wrapping the small item, she popped it in her mouth before adding, "He had his hat on the entire time and I couldn't tell."

"Okay…" Meryl sighed as she felt the engine on the bus roar to life. Then she smelled it, the distinct scent of peppermint filling the air and it was coming from her partner. "Milly what are you eating?"

"Oh, I have a peppermint candy. Would you like one?"

"And where did you get it?"

"Well… Mr. Ian gave it to me, why don't you like peppermint, Meryl?" Milly asked, not fully understanding why Meryl was asking such strange questions.

"Shit," Meryl bit out, instead of answering the brunette's question as she stood. "Come on, Milly, we are getting off."

"Why? I thought we were going to Corchie?"

"We are going where the Bringer of Chaos is and I have a very strong suspicion that he is very close by and has been for the past twenty four hours," Meryl declared, practically pushing the taller women out of the seat and ushering her off of the bus.

"What do you mean by that Sempai?"

"I mean… that I believe that Mr. Ian Cahill isn't Mr. Ian Cahill, at all. But, actually, the Bringer of Chaos, Caden Walker!" she elaborated once outside of the bus and heading around the back to request to have there luggage brought down from the roof.

"Do you mean that Mr. Caden stole Mr. Ian's name?" the big-girl asked as she stopped for a moment to scratch the back of her head in confusion. "He was very nice and didn't seem like the type to steal."

"You're kidding right, Milly?" the smaller woman asked in disbelief as she stopped momentarily to look back at her partner. "He probably didn't steal his name, I'm sure he just made it up."

"Ya' think so, Meryl?"

"Yes Milly," she replied in irritation, before continuing to the back of the bus with Milly immediately following. A few minutes later, they were off again hunting down their next assignment, knowing that he couldn't have gone too far.

* * *

.

"Maybe he could have gone too far," Meryl mumbled dejectedly to herself as she scooped up another bite of her banana Sunday.

They had been looking for the man who stated that he was 'Ian Cahill' all day, but with no luck. The two tried everywhere, including hotels, saloons, and the market place, but, came up short. They even peeked into the town's only brothel with hopes of spotting the extremely tall man. Unfortunately, he wasn't there. However, once they mustered up the courage to step inside to question the 'staff,' the lovely ladies received some curious stares and _very_ interesting offers from some of the patrons and employees. Nobody saw him. At least, they said they didn't. It was like he just upped and disappeared and, for a man of his size, that should have been impossible.

"Don't let it get ya' down, Meryl," the big-girl said, trying to cheer her friend up. "I mean we don't even know if Mr. Ian is Mr. Caden and, besides, at least we found this lovely café and are now sitting on the patio enjoying a nice dinner. Oh and look Sempai… you ate everything on your plate again!" Milly happily exclaimed, while clasping her hands together showing how proud she was of her partner.

"Huh?" Meryl replied in confusion, until looking down at the plates in front of her. Sure enough, everything was gone, including the dessert that she just happened to finish off. "Wow, I must have been hungrier than I thought," she added until remembering the first part of Milly's exclamation. "What do you mean that you don't know if Mr. Ian is Mr. Caden?"

"Well Sempai, I just don't know, is all," Milly quietly replied, right before taking a sip of her Ceylon tea. "I mean he was so nice…"

"So? Remember when we first met… ummm… him," Meryl mentioned, still unable to say Vash's name. "He wasn't anything at all like how he was described. And I couldn't believe that it was really him?"

"I know," she sighed until another thought crossed her mind. "But, Mr. Caden is supposed to have long hair and Mr. Ian didn't. Oh, and remember what the deputy sheriff said about him leaving the day before we did? I mean how could he have been on both buses at once?"

"Hmmm… well, it's not like we could really tell, since he was wearing a hat. Besides, he could have gotten his hair cut," the petite beauty pointed out, explaining away the discrepancies her partner had revealed. "And as far as him leaving the day before, well… the sheriff could have been wrong and… oh crap! Remember, we didn't ask the ticket clerk what day he purchased the ticket for. We just assumed it was for the day before."

"That's true, but what about a gun? I mean, he wasn't wearing one."

"That's true," Meryl said with a deep sigh, knowing that he couldn't be a wanted criminal involved in shootouts without a gun. "I suppose we should head back to our room. I need to type up a status report."

"Okie Dokie, Sempai," Milly chirped, while standing as her partner left enough money on the table to cover their tab and a tip.

That's when they heard it, the distinct sound of gunfire coming from just a couple of blocks away. Looking at one another, both women exchanged curious expressions until a gleam of knowing flashed through the smaller woman's silvery gaze. With a 'come on Milly,' Meryl rushed off the porch heading in the direction where they last heard the blast. Sprinting the few blocks toward the raucous, the ladies quickly turned the corner and saw several pedestrians hiding in doorways or any other place that offered shelter. In that instant, they knew they had almost reached their destination.

"Over there," Meryl yelled, after hearing another series of shots coming from the darkened alley as she pointed toward the corridor. Pulling out a couple of derringers, she slowed her momentum and started to cautiously step into the space, with her partner close behind, stungun ready.

Sure enough, after walking about twenty more yarz into the catacomb, they found themselves peaking around another corner, watching the back of a tall man, wearing a trench coat, the color creamed coffee, and a matching cowboy hat. He was in the process of talking heatedly with the four men before him. Then they heard his venom filled voice yell that he would never give it to them, even if it meant his life, which instantly triggered the four to start shooting their semiautomatic weapons.

Springing into action, the taller man instantly dove ahead in a somersault, while crossing his arms over his chest. Loosing the hat in the process, a long pony tail emerged, whipping with the motion as he rolled up to one knee before the men with matching black nine millimeter glocks in his hands. Before his hair could fall to his back, he squeezed the triggers on the guns, shooting in rapid succession to not only to shoot away his opponents' weapons, but to also injure two of the four by shooting them in their gun arms.

"Now get the hell out of here and you can tell that bastard Cruz that he can kiss my ass!" the man spat as he stood, while watching the two injured men get up from the ground and immediately scurry behind their cohorts. Once they rounded another corner, he breathed a sigh of relief before calling out, "Its safe… you can come out now."

With caution and derringers ready, Meryl stepped out from around the corner and instantly pointed the guns at the man's back that was now sporting a russet colored ponytail down the middle of it. "Drop your weapons and no harm will come to you," she confidently stated, which made the man laugh.

"Now Meryl, you aren't really going to shoot me are you?" he asked, still chuckling over the entire situation. "However, I'll play along, if you want me to," he added before letting the guns drop from his hands.

"Gosh, Meryl, why did you threaten Mr. Ian like that, especially when he let you borrow his blanket last night?" Milly asked, slightly annoyed, while stepping up and standing next to her partner.

"For crying out loud, Milly, I didn't threaten a man named Ian," Meryl groused in exasperation, while keeping her eyes on the outlaw's back. Then with a smirk and a matching tone, she added, "Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Caden Walker? Or do you prefer Mr. Chaos?"

"Caden is just fine, Meryl."

* * *

.

And we throw another character into the mix! So what's going to happen now that the Bringer of Chaos had been added to the equation? Hmmm… I know but I'm not tellin' Heee…

Off to the best part!

You know that every single one of you make writing this story worth every second, every word! All 200,000 plus! (once I'm finished it should be well over) So big hugs go out to all of **YOU!**

Sorry this is out later than normal! We had Red White and Boom in downtown Columbus and we just had to go and watch the fireworks! It was awesome!

Anyhow, Have a GREAT rest of the week and for everyone celebrating the 4th have a safe and fun one!

Kisses,

Aine


	43. Let the Games Begin

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 43: Let the Games Begin

Caden Walker knew the moment the two ladies stepped on the bus, yesterday morning, that they were nothing but trouble and should simply keep away. That is, until he got a closer look at the both of them. Both equally beautiful and full of class, something that he had never been around before, at least of their caliber. First, there was the petite one, with hair the color of the blackest onyx and intense silver eyes that, occasionally, flashed lavender when she was lost in thought. He could tell by her aura alone that she was a very intelligent and confident woman that didn't let her short stature be an obstacle.

Then there was the other one. Caden was glad that his hat was covering his face upon noticing her, because his mouth dropped when took in her height. Being a tall man, he had always found it difficult to find someone even close to his stature. And impossible to find someone that he was instantly attracted to. Well, until that very moment, that is. She was simply amazing. Fresh and innocent, like one of the beauties in the fairytales that his father used to read to him when he was, but a child. With her chestnut-colored hair falling down her back like silk and her eyes, the most incredible shade of blue, like shining aquamarines flashing in the sunlight.

Then he saw them smile and he was damned. The petite one, with a soft almost sad smile that made her look so engaging that he just wanted to pull her into his arms and tell her that he would protect her from whatever it was that haunted her. While the taller woman's joyful smile was so enchanting, that it made everything seem brighter, even his troubled past didn't seem so bleak.

Caden also knew that he wouldn't be able to not tempt fate. Even though, he tried his best to completely ignore the two. (He also hoped that they weren't interested in men.) That is, until he sensed that the smaller of the two was cold and he gave in. Now in his experience, whenever a person blew caution to the wind and did something that they shouldn't, it always ended up biting them right in the ass. Sure enough, it did, because it turned out that the two insurance girls were looking for him, so, they could keep him out of trouble. Furthermore, the outlaw knew that having the ladies tag along could cause an even bigger problem and be very hazardous to their health. And anything that could cause such beauties harm was something that he didn't want to have happen.

'Though it might be kinda fun having the two around for a while,' Caden thought to himself, while listening as Meryl defended herself over threatening the 'wrong guy.' They seemed like a very entertaining pair, after all. Then he heard her address him using his proper name. "Caden is just fine, Meryl," he replied with amusement in his tone.

"But Mr. Caden, you told me that your name was Ian?" Milly asked, almost sadly.

"I lied, blue-eyes," he replied with a sigh, his back still facing them. "So are we going to stand here all day like this or are you going to let me turn around, so, we can at least talk face to face?"

"You may turn around, but slowly and no funny business… got that?" Meryl relented with caution still evident.

Very slowly, the outlaw raised his hands in the air before pivoting on his heels to face the two without his hat obstructing their view of his face. With wide-eyes, both women openly gaped at the man before them. Thinking that he was probably a handsome man was a severe miscalculation, because the man before them was absolutely gorgeous! Wisps of hair framed his tanned face, while his straight nose and the three days worth stubble gave him a rugged look that made him even more dangerous than the persona of being on the ten most wanted list. Caden Walker exuded raw sex appeal with such vigor that it seemed as if the devil himself created the man with one thing in mind, to lure women with the promise of every carnal desire being fulfilled.

Then his eyes came into play. They were the deepest green they had ever seen, rich, like the color of the most radiant of emeralds. That, at the moment, sparked with amusement as he smiled at the two charming ladies, showing off his perfect white teeth and the lovely dimple that only added to his appeal.

"So… ladies," Caden started slowly, hands still in the air. With his smile turning deviant, he added, "Can I at least lower my hands, while you continue to ogle me? Or do you prefer your men submissive?"

"Wha…" Meryl responded before shaking her head to break the spell. She then glanced over at her partner and saw Milly still gaping at him before nudging her with an elbow to snap her out of it. Immediately returning her attention back to the outlaw, the petite woman spoke, "You may lower your hands, Mr. Caden."

"Are you two going to lower your weapons?" he then asked, bringing his hands back to his sides. "I promise I won't try anything."

"And how can we be so sure about that?" Meryl asked, with eyes narrowed.

"I swear on my father's grave that I won't harm a hair on either of your heads," the outlaw sincerely exclaimed, making Milly lower her stungun.

"Milly!"

"I believe him, Sempai," Milly said as she finally looked away from their new assignment, silently pleading with her partner to trust him.

"Alright," Meryl sighed, lowering her derringers. However, she didn't trust him that much and kept them in her hands. Then switching over to professional mode, she started her spiel, "Mr. Caden Walker, my partner and I are representatives of the Bernardelli Insurance Society. We have been assigned to keep you under twenty-four surveillance in order to prevent any future liabilities that may occur in your presence."

"And if I refuse?"

"You have no choice," the petite beauty said with a smirk. "We will follow you whether you like it or not."

"What if I decide to up and leave?"

"Gee… we would just find you just like we did today, Mr. Caden," Milly simply pointed out before adding, "We are really good a finding people. Mr. Va… I mean our last assignment, at first, always tried to give us the slip and we always ended up finding him. Right, Sempai?"

"Ummm… right," Meryl mumbled with just a hint of sadness crossing her features. Caden noticed. However, before he could analyze the expression, her confidence returned. "So, you see Mr. Caden, it would be futile to run."

"Oh really and just what would you do if I turned and ran at this very moment?" he asked with a smirk and a dangerous glint appearing in his eyes.

The very next instant, Meryl aimed her derringers in his direction and shot off both rounds, while Milly instantaneously swung up her stungun and shot off two bolt projectiles a hairsbreadth later. Their shots whizzing right by the man, who stayed stock still, before hitting their targets about ten yarz behind him.

Then, without pause, Meryl brought her attention back to the man before her and simply stated, "That would happen, Mr. Caden."

Twisting by the waist to look behind him, he saw the two previously uninjured men from the earlier clash. They were lying on the ground, unconscious, with two metallic cross-like bolts sitting on top of their chests and two new guns on the sandy earth a few feel in front of them. Completely turning around, he took a few steps closer and confirmed his suspicions. Both weapons harbored recent indentations made by a smaller slug, generally used in a derringer.

"I see…" Walker finally said, while shaking his head in dismay. He now knew that his earlier observation about the women was dead on. They _were_ nothing but trouble and he had a feeling that his life was about to completely change. With a deep sigh, he turned back around. "Well, I suggest that we find a more secure space if we are to continue our little chat."

* * *

.

Forty minutes later, the insurance girls and their new assignment found themselves sitting around the small circular table inside the girls' motel room. Caden was in the process of eating takeout from the little café where the girls had eaten earlier, while Milly and Meryl drank their favorite beverages. All anxious for the questions too begin, they simply chatted about genial things, like the weather and if they felt harvest this season would be better, since more water veins were found all over Gunsmoke. Of course, once farming was mentioned, Milly completely took over the conversation, talking about how her entire family, including distant cousins on her mother's side, all farmed and, per the last letter she received, it was going to be the best yield ever.

Caden just sat and silently ate, while observing the two beauties. He noted how they complimented each other, like the closet of siblings, even though they were completely different in every aspect, one petite and serious and the other statuesque and carefree. They were the best of friends that had seen a lot together and had shared so much, like him and his brother…

"Mr. Caden?" Milly called out, once noticing the far away look in his eyes.

"Hmmm…" he absently replied, being brought out of his reflections. Then with a shake of his head, Caden stood, shrugging off his duster and vest before absently tossing them on one of the two beds in the room.

"Oh… so that's where your guns are," the big-girl exclaimed in wonder, noticing the shoulder holsters with the glocks securely in place. "I was wondering how they appeared earlier. It was like magic," she added innocently, making the outlaw laugh.

"Well I don't know if magic had anything to do with it, but that does sound more exciting than saying I just drew them, huh?" he started, while still chuckling over her choice of words. "You are something else, blue-eyes."

"No, I'm not something else, I'm just plain old me."

"Oh, I don't know about that," he then said with a charming smile before looking over at Meryl to see her looking at him with a guarded expression. "Plain is one word that I wouldn't use to describe either of you."

"So, Mr. Caden, are you willing to accept the fact that we will be following you now?" Meryl asked, in all seriousness. Even though, her cheeks were showing off a lovely pink tinge.

"You _do_ realize that the both of you will be in danger and could be shot or even worse?" Caden pointed out, no longer smiling.

"It's part of the job. We are well aware of the consequences," the petite woman simply answered before adding with a smirk, "Believe it or not, but this isn't our first assignment."

"I know… Milly told me last night," he sighed, bringing his right hand up to his bangs and brushing them out of his eyes. Then out of curiosity, he asked, "So who else have you been assigned to?"

"Well… we've had quite a few, but our first assignment was Billy 'the Bomber' Smith. He was a bank robber that liked to blow up entire banks just to get to the safe. Do you remember him Sempai?" Milly supplied.

"Yep, sure do, Milly. Then there was the nut job who used to destroy saloons and brothels, because she said that they were the work of the devil," Meryl said with a laugh, remembering the crazy woman. "She called herself the Madonna. But, it turned out that she was a prostitute, who was getting back at her ex-boss by destroying all of his establishments. If I remember correctly, her name was Nikki Finn.

"Yeah… it was," Milly said, chiming in. "Then, of course, there was Mr. Va…" she started before trailing off and looking toward Meryl to see if it would be okay to divulge that information. Meryl just looked at the table.

"Who?" Caden asked, wanting to know who it was and why Meryl was acting in such a way at the almost mention of his name.

"Meryl?" Milly asked to see if it would be alright.

"Go ahead Milly, It's not like I care anything about that good for nothing, doughnut scarfing, pea-brained troublemaker," Meryl said after mentally slapping herself for the show of weakness and looking up at the other two sitting around the table.

"Okay Sempai," Milly said, while giving her partner a reassuring smile. Then looking over to Caden, Milly continued, "Up until about two months ago, we were assigned to Vash the Stampede, you know… the Humanoid Typhoon."

"You two were assigned to the legendary gunman?" he sputtered, not even trying to hide his shock. "I guess I should feel honored or something," Walker then added with a chuckle, while rubbing his forehead before moving the bangs out of his face again.

"Yeah, you should!" Milly giggled. "We get assigned to the highest liabilities and you are number two on that list!"

"And what a dubious honor, _that_ is," Meryl mumbled dryly after taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Why aren't you still assigned to him?" Caden then asked after smirking over Meryl's smartass comment. "I mean… he's still wanted by the Feds and, I'm sure, an even bigger liability. Was he just too dangerous or something?"

"Who, Mr. Vash? Oh heck no, he was actually really funny and I laughed all of the time around him," Milly happily supplied, while Meryl simply looked into her coffee cup and listened. "He was one of the kindest men I had ever met and everything that was pinned on him wasn't his fault. Well… at least not directly. I guess you could say he was framed."

"That sounds familiar," the outlaw mumbled into his glass of water before taking a sip.

"What was that Mr. Caden?" Milly asked, not quite hearing exactly what he said. Though, she did have a pretty good idea that he said that it sounded familiar. Meryl heard it, too.

"Nothing, Milly, so…" he quickly added to change the subject. "Why aren't you assigned to him anymore?"

"He decided to settle down and get… married," Meryl quietly informed the outlaw, still looking into her cup. Taking a deep breath, she looked up and on the exhale sneered, "So, Bernardelli figured that he would be too busy with his new wife to cause any damages. And we were finally able get rid of that womanizing idiot for good!"

Sensing that Meryl was about done with talking about Vash, Milly instantly changed the direction of the conversation. "Will you let us follow you now? Please… Mr. Caden, I promise Sempai and I won't be a problem and we'll keep you entertained and out of trouble and we can take care of ourselves. So you won't have to worry about us or being lonely. Oh and we cook really good and can sew, Sempai is really good that, and I'm sure there's a whole bunch more. Besides, it would make me really sad if you said no after our lovely little chat on the bus last night and this morning and just now! So, you just have too let us tag along! Please Mr. Caden!" she pleaded to the long haired man with her baby blues glistening.

And he was sucked right in.

Before he new it, Walker heard a squeal and a 'thank you Mr. Caden' before the big-girl jumped up from her seat and gave him a big hug. "Yep… nothing, but trouble," he muttered to himself while shaking his head. He had just been bamboozled, by one innocent looking Milly Thompson and he had a feeling that she was a master at her game.

* * *

.

It had been four days since they had heard any news regarding the Bringer of Chaos. And they were fortunate enough to hear that last tidbit of information as it came through a satellite transmittal one afternoon while stopping for supplies. The news report claimed that he was the initiator of a brawl inside a saloon in Neo Colorado and had gotten away without a trace. In a sense, it was good news, because they had some idea as to where the girls were headed. But, at the same time, it was bad. Unfortunately, the incident occurred was almost a week ago and in the opposite direction they were heading.

So, instead of getting closer to his insurance girl, he was moving farther away and Vash didn't like that one bit. Actually, the thought of Meryl going after the outlaw made him sick to his stomach. The man was said to be vicious and cruel, showing no mercy to anyone who got in his way. And with Meryl and her fiery temper… Well, he didn't even want to think about that. He just wanted get the takeover thing dealt with and then go after her.

Actually, if Vash would have thought about it rationally, he would have said screw it to going to New DC and went after Meryl, strait away. But, with the temptation to clear his name and Knives constant planning, he knew that he needed to go. It wasn't just for him, anymore. Knives also saw it as an opportunity to repent for what he had done in the past. And, even though, his twin would never admit it, he knew that Knives needed it as much as he did. So, the gunman couldn't deny his brother the chance. He just hoped that nothing happened to Meryl and Milly in the meantime.

"Are you brooding about it, again?" Knives incredulously asked. Taking his eyes off of the main route to New DC, he glanced over at Vash, who was sitting on the passenger side of the truck, looking out of the window. "Vash, you need too focus. We are going to be in New DC within the hour and, if everything goes according to plan, we are attacking within two."

"I know," he sighed bringing his spectacled covered orbs over to meet his brother's uncovered ones. "I just wish this was over."

"Well… if we didn't have to go back to that little hole in the wall town then this _would_ be over," Knives grumbled, clearly showing that he didn't agree with his brother's decision to go there. "You know, with all of the money you have, you could have just bought her another pair."

"No… I couldn't Knives," Vash bit out. "She used them to buy this truck, damn it! And with how much pain I have put her through… it's the least I could do."

"Alright Vash," he sighed. Then after a few minutes of strained silence, he spoke again, "You know they can take care of themselves, right?"

"I know they can," Vash muttered as he took his shades off to rub the bridge of his nose. He then placed them in one of his many pockets before adding, "It won't stop me from worrying about them, though. You've heard the rumors… I mean… this guy's supposed to be an utter bastard!"

"Yes and _according to the rumors_, aren't you supposed to be one, too?"

"I am a bastard," he replied with a disheartened chuckle. "If I wouldn't have screwed this up, none of this would have happened."

"That is true. However, that is not what I was referring to," Knives stated with a shake of his head. He couldn't believe his twin was bringing up (yet again) the fact that he screwed up. "I meant that he may not be half as bad as what the rumors claim. You know, how the humans like to embellish the truth."

"I guess you do have a point."

"Of course I do," the man in the neutral colored coat haughtily exclaimed. "So, now that we have that taken care of, let's go over the plan again."

"Well… shouldn't red be up here to listen in?"

"No, let her rest. I can feel that her headache is almost gone," Knives answered with concern evident for his woman. For the past three days, she had been complaining about headaches and, without having a lab nearby, he wasn't able to confirm why. He did have a pretty good idea, though. "She should be just about done with them, too, I'm sure."

"So you do believe that her eyesight is improving, then?"

"It's rather obvious, really. It was only a matter of time before the PNc corrected that particular imperfection," the platinum blonde stated before glancing back over at Vash with a smirk on his face. "I told you my hypothesis was accurate."

"Whatever you say, Knives," the golden blonde retorted with a roll of his eyes. "Let's go over the plan again before your ego gets so big that there won't be any room in the cab for me!"

"I'm not feeding my ego. I'm just stating simple facts, Vash. I can't help it, if I'm smarter than you," he cockily exclaimed before chuckling over the fact that he knew he was helping inflate his own ego. Vash immediately joined in, chuckling himself over his brothers higher than thou attitude, temporarily forgetting about the previous pessimistic thoughts swirling his head. After their chuckles died, Knives asked, "Okay… _now_ are you ready to go over the plans?"

"I'm ready brother."

* * *

.

"We are in luck," the redhead stated once she slipped back into the truck's cab. "Two of the four battalions are out on maneuvers. Apparently, they are partaking in some sort of war games."

"Excellent," Knives exclaimed with a smile playing across his face, pulling away from the curb to find a suitable location to park the truck. "Okay, everyone knows what to do correct?"

"Yes Knives," both Mac and Vash recited at the same time.

"Now woman… you make sure that once you reach the double doors you find a place to keep safe and I do _not_ want to see hide nor hair of you, until I say its okay! Do you understand?"

"Yes Knives," she mumbled again, while rolling her eyes. "Are you sure you don't want me to get you through the main gate?"

"No… we can get through just fine. I don't want you anywhere near us once the mayhem begins," he gently commanded, not wanting anything to happen to her. She simply replied with an okay, while he continued to drive along the bustling street with the fenced compound on their left and various businesses to the right. A block later, he turned down an alley on the right and found a secure place to park the truck.

Once everyone was out of the cab, they made their way around to the back, where the twins hopped up into the enclosed bed to go through the last minute checklist, while McKenna kept watch. Pulling out a diagram that the young doctor helped create, Knives spread it out on the floor.

"Okay Vash," Knives started, right before pointing to the compound's main entrance with a gloved right finger. "McKenna said that there should be three sentries at the main gate and it will be effortless to convince them to let us in." Then sliding his finger straight up the map, he stopped it on another sketched replica. "This is where we are going. From the gate to the doors is approximately 200 yarz. And…" he continued, while pointing at four represented buildings that resided on either side of long rectangular court yard. "…these are the buildings that we will need to pay particular attention to."

"Red said that the one on the closest left to the main gate is the motor pool, right?"

"Correct. I'm sure there will be some vehicles that will be parked outside that we can use as a diversion," he suggested with a deviant smile, right before reaching into a small bag sitting on the floor next to him. He pulled out a small black canister and held it in between his thumb and index finger before adding, "And that is where these come in."

"Ahhh… one of the presents from Doc," Vash said with a grin. "Those little babies should make the place quite lively. Just throw, aim, and shoot, right."

"Also correct, now these..." Knives started before momentarily pausing to put away the mini bomb. Pulling out a slightly larger and silver canister, he continued. "…are filled with ortho-chloro-benzal malonitrile."

"Tear gas… you just gotta love that bald guy!" Vash said with a laugh. "I guess it's a good thing we can tolerate it, huh!"

"The crap still smells awful, though," the ice-blue eyed Plant groused, while putting the container back in the bag. "Anyway, most of the Calvary will be coming from the behind the castle, but we should be in the building and on our way up to the tenth floor before most of them can make it," he then stated, while referring to the main building as the castle. "And I should be able to hold off a few who do make it up to us telepathically, as well."

"Just remember… no killing, Knives," Vash reminded his twin, referring to the few men that will get close enough for a shootout.

"Yes Vash," Knives replied with a roll of his eyes before reaching for the bag and setting it on top of the map. Equally distributing the contents amongst themselves, the men placed the 'gifts' in their pockets before double checking their guns and ammo supply. Then with one last look around the space, they hopped back out before securely locking the doors.

"Well… I guess now is as good as time as any, huh," Vash said after taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts. Then reaching into his upper pocket he pulled out his golden shades and slipped them on. Grinning wickedly, he brought his prosthetic hand up in front of his face. A series clicking noises were heard as he triggered the machine gun to slip out of its cradle before instantly returning it back to its place. "Let's do this!"

"Yes lets…" Knives exclaimed, with a matching smile as he slipped his own glasses on.

"Knives?" McKenna whispered, showing her anxiety, as she stood behind and a few feel away from the two. "Please be careful… you two."

"We will," he said, softening his smile before stepping up and wrapping his arms around her. After a moment, he pulled away from the embrace and kissed her softly. "I'll keep our link open until you tell me you are secure. Then I'll need to close it to concentrate. Don't worry, McKenna, I'll see you on the inside shortly. Now you should go," he told her. Then with a simple nod and a good luck she left the twins, starting the block and a half walk to the main gates.

Once she turned the corner, Knives brought his attention back to his twin and added, "Do you remember the building to the immediate right of the castle?"

"Yeah…"

"It's the mess hall and noon is upon us. You do know what that means don't you?"

"Sure do, Knives," Vash started with a knowing smile. "I believe that we are going to ruin lunch for several unaware and probably unarmed Calvary men."

"Exactly! I'll head over there, while you start the pyrotechnics at the motor pool and anywhere else you see fit."

"Okie dokie… let's give them a little show with their dinner," the golden blonde said with a chuckle, making his twin laugh as well.

After the chuckles faded away, the Plants turned solemn to mentally prepare for the up and coming coup. They knew that something like that had never been attempted before, especially with only two men. Of course, they weren't ordinary men and both knew that nothing could stop them from obtaining their goal. Too much was at stake for them not to succeed. Then finally after a few minutes, the time was almost upon them.

"_McKenna has just walked past the main gates. Are you ready?"_ Knives telepathically advised his twin.

"_More than," _Vash replied with a devilish smirk as he raised his real hand to his brother where Knives did the same to clasp hands. With the smirk turning into an impish grin, he added out loud, "For love and peace!"

"_Yeah, yeah… whatever… Let's go," _Knives sent, dropping his twin's hand and heading out of the alley with Vash walking next to him stride for stride. All too soon, they were about a half of a block away from the gates when, he added telepathically, _"The watch towers on the perimeters shouldn't be too much of a problem, except for the two located on front corners. They probably have snipers up there, so, watch out."_

"_Gotcha,"_ Vash replied with a slight nod of his head, while watching their surroundings in the hopes that no one recognized him. He was more worried about being spotted before the whole thing began than he was about the actual battle. Fortunately, the influx of military personnel and pedestrians were completely oblivious. No one would ever suspect that Vash the Stampede would enter New DC, the single most populated city for law enforcement. They didn't think he was crazy enough. But, little did they know, he was and once he realized that, he breathed a little easier.

"_No one knows you are Vash the Stampede,"_ Knives confirmed, once he felt Vash's uneasiness. He stopped for a moment and looked across the street at the short driveway that led to the gates. "She's secure," he said out loud before glancing over to his brother. "Ready to kick some ass, brother?"

"Oh yeah!"

With intent in their stride, the Plants crossed the street and walked the thirty feel up to the sentry post. One man was sitting inside the small structure with two armed men, one standing on each side of the closed gates. Taking the initiative, Knives already had the two guards under his control by the time the third stepped out of the little building.

"Please state your names and business, gentlemen," the sentry asked as he prepared to look for their names on the clip board in his hands.

"Millions Knives," Knives confidently stated, before glancing back to look at his twin.

"And I'm the one and only… Vash the Stampede," Vash started with his eyes flashing and an evil grin appearing on his face. "Our business is to take over the Federal Building!"

"Whaaa…" the man shrieked in dismay as he looked up at the men and saw that they were absolutely serious. Then he heard the clicking noise of rifles preparing to fire. Looking behind him, he saw the two guards, with emotionless faces, pointing their weapons at him. "Holy shit," he yelled before trying to slip back into the booth to start the alarm. However, he was stopped, mid stride, as his body was taken over by, none other, than Vash.

"Now, now… we can't have you signaling everyone that we are here," Vash said with a shake of his head. "Then all of the fun that we have in store would simply go to waste and we can't have that, now can we?"

"Oh god… what have you done to me?" he cried, realizing that he was stuck.

"Nothing permanent, we just need you to let us in and then once you do, keep the gates closed for awhile," Vash replied, while mentally reprogramming the man's thought patterns to obey the command.

"Yes sir," he saluted blankly before heading over to the controls and opening the gates.

With the entrance open, Knives sent the two he was controlling, back to their original spots, while Vash kept his inside the booth before calmly walking through the entrance. With the gates closing behind them, they stood there for a moment to take in their surroundings. They noticed that except for a few people milling about the courtyard, the place was relatively quiet.

"_This is going to be too easy,"_ Vash confidently sent to Knives.

"_I concur. Are you ready to liven this place up a bit, Vash?" _

"_Definitely! Once we get this party started, let's meet in the middle and head up to the main dance floor to request a song from the DJ!"_

"_Alright, I'll start the smoke machines, then,"_ Knives added before flying toward the mess hall.

"_And I'll go and get the lights a flashin,"_ Vash sent right before heading to the motor pool.

* * *

.

Here we are another Friday! Time flies, huh'? So did anyone get the Madonna/ Nikki Finn affiliation? Just curious ;o) and I don't own them!

Well… it looks like the wonder twins are getting ready to storm the castle. So will they succeed, get thrown in jail or get blown into smithereens? Only time will tell… Cause I'm not gonna (until next week) I'm evil like that you know!

And I'm glad to hear that everyone likes the Bringer of Chaos! Yeah' he's definitely going to live up to his moniker! I'm just not gonna tell how (back to that evil think again) and It's time to give outa **BIG**thank you to my wonderful reviewers! SO...

**THANK YOU!**

Oh' and one more thing I have more fanart! YAAAY! DeepRedSky has honored me with her rendition of the our favorite twins in their coats, SilverMoons BlackWings has more of Mac, Knives and now Caden (growl) and Sunsilver has shot of the bus scene and of Vash and Knives in the bar. You guys are the bestest! Check them out through my bio page.

Well until next Friday!

Kisses,

Aine


	44. Out of the Blue

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 44: Out of the Blue

"I miss you little girl," the older man breathed as he picked the framed picture up from the priceless walnut desk. With a small smile, he touched the glass surface that held a smiling young woman, of about eighteen years, before setting it back down, exactly in place.

Theodore S. Madsen the third was a meticulous man, who desired to have everything in life run in perfect order. From home to work, it didn't matter. It had been ingrained into his very being since he was a child by his father, who had his own father demand the same efficiency, the same standards. For generations the Madsen line would rise up to those expectations and prove their impeccable upbringing.

But, there was more to being a Madsen than their orderliness. There was also a certain social standard that needed to be upheld. Their children would go to the right schools, socialize with the right people, obtain the right military careers and marry into the right families. It had been a long standing tradition.

Then his daughter was born.

At first, even she was well on her way to social grace and acclaim, until that tragic day and he lost loved his beloved wife of ten years, Moira. Then his daughter completely changed her ideals and put everything she had into her studies. She didn't want to feel helpless, like she did that day out in the middle of nowhere, and pursued medicine with a driven intensity, completely ignoring her peers. He knew that it was her way of coping with her mother's death and allowed her to bend the 'social rules.' After all, didn't he do the same thing? Working like a man possessed in order to become Gunsmoke's sixth elected Attorney General at the tender age of forty-two. And he did it all, because of the band of outlaws that took his precious wife away from him.

Now fifty-one, he proved business-wise that he was a shrewd man, who was consistently looking for ways to improve Gunsmoke's young justice system. It was a very challenging task that required long hours, even longer devotion, and he simply loved it. It kept his mind busy and his interest piqued, while doing something fulfilling, like making their arid planet a safe place to live. He knew that the people of Gunsmoke must have agreed with him or else he wouldn't have been reappointed twice, holding the position for over nine years.

Unfortunately, the required hours meant that he wasn't there for his only daughter when she was going through some of her most difficult times. Though, he would admit, that McKenna was a strong woman, like her mother, who didn't let the young cadets or other officials' children get to her because they disagreed with her career choice. She was adamant about practicing medicine and decided that if her 'friends' couldn't accept it then they weren't really her friends. And she was just fine with that.

Then she met Michael.

Theodore remembered the night that she came home in tears after finding her fiancé in bed with another woman. She was angry with him for the deception and angrier with herself for believing that he actually wanted to be with her and just for her. Instead, he was using her because of what being married to the Attorney General's daughter would do for his career.

At first, he advised his daughter that he came from a good family and that she needed to over look the indiscretion. But, she adamantly refused. Her act of defiance had gone against the very fiber of being a Madsen and it made him furious, resulting in him, not only ordering her to marry the young captain, but to also quit practicing medicine. Of course, she took her defiance one step further and left, without saying a word. At first, he was angry and then hurt over her sudden departure. Though, after he sat down and logically thought about the situation, he realized that she deserved more than being married to an adulterer. She deserved the opportunity to spread her wings and explore the world, without having the responsibility of being his daughter. She deserved that and so much more.

Theodore also realized that he was very proud of her.

She was thriving out in the real world, making friends and gaining the respect of her peers. It truly seemed as if she found her little niche in the world. Her letters proved that. She would write about working in the ship's infirmary and, lately, about spending her free time with her new friends, especially the one exasperating man, who was consistently went out of his way to annoy her, Knives.

"I wonder if that's a nickname," he muttered to himself, while wondering if there was another reason as to why the man irritated her so. However, before he could continue to wonder about his daughter's wellbeing, a brief knock was heard on his office door before it opened.

"Sir," the young man started right after he slipped his head through the doorway.

"Yes Johnson?"

"Director Aura-Cayzen's assistant just left a message regarding your luncheon today," Johnson said as his boss waived him into the office. Once he had the door closed behind him, he continued, "His granddaughter is back in town and wanted to see if you wouldn't mind if she joined you."

"So Randolph's granddaughter is back from another adventure?" he said with a small chuckle and a shake of his head. He remembered his colleague's only grandchild very well. She had spunk, much like his daughter, and decided that she wanted more out of life than to be a society belle. So, she became a Federal Marshal and a darn good one. He remembered when old Randolph, the director of the Stantal Federal Bureau, came to him grousing about her decision to become a Marshal, instead of an agent for his more 'undercover' branch of government. As a matter of fact, it was during one of their monthly luncheons when he told him. "Please reply, that it would be a pleasure to have Marianne join us."

"Of course, sir," Theodore's assistant replied with a small smile and a nod before exiting the room.

"A pleasure indeed," he muttered as he glanced at the clock resting on the right hand corner of his desk. Noting the time of 12:05pm, Theodore knew that he still had time to finish proofing a report before having to leave in order meet them for lunch promptly at one o'clock. Just as he picked up a document lying on his desk to proofread it, the deep roaring sounds of several large explosions ripped through the space with enough force to cause the glass windows that made up the wall behind him to resonate.

"**What in the blazes!"** he roared, pushing away from his desk to stand just before the wailing sound of the attack siren shrilled throughout the complex.

"**Sir, we are under attack!" **Johnson shouted as he rushed back into his supervisor's office.

"Really?" Theodore sarcastically drawled as he turned to look down at the compound's main causeway. Black and white smoke billowed all throughout the space as bright flames of orange and red erupted intermittently amongst the hazy covering. Unfortunately, that was all he could see. "Contact General McAllister's office, I want to know who, how many, and what we are doing for a countermeasure, now!" he ordered as the muffled sound of gunfire started to echo from the ground below.

"I'm on it," Johnson called out as he turned and flew out of the room.

"They knew exactly when to strike," he mumbled, momentarily turning from the window to his desk, where he reached underneath to snatch a hidden rifle. After placing the gun on his desk, he pulled out the bottom right drawer and grabbed his gun belt. He then strapped it on as he turned back to the widow, trying to see what was happening. He still couldn't see a thing. But, if the sounds coming from below were any indication, then he knew that some major force was attacking the compound. And if needed, he was prepared to defend the fort with his life.

Then after what seemed like a lifetime, the smoked cleared.

Theodore could see dozens Calvary men lying about the space, lip like rag dolls. While others looked like they were in the process of falling over from the smoke's noxious fumes. Or, at least, that was what he assumed, since he was too far away to see clearly. It also looked as if some of their own men were shooting at their comrades, but he knew that couldn't be possible. Could it?

Then he saw them… the two men standing in the middle of mayhem, one wearing a coat of color of stone and the other a vibrant red. They simply stood there, as if overlooking the entire coup. And even though he was ten floors up, he could tell that there was something different about them. Finally, after a few moments, they started to calmly walk toward his building. Occasionally, one appeared to be throwing something as the other raised an arm to point at the item. An instant later, an explosion would occur.

He watched the two in awe as they prevented anyone or anything from getting too close, by sporadically slipping out of harms way before turning their attention to the obstacle and removing it with a precisely placed gunshot. Then as if nothing happened, they would instantly resume their walk, while detonating the explosive devices. Whoever those men were, he had a sickening feeling that there wasn't much that could stop them. And if the rest of their force was anything like them, then they were in big trouble!

"Ummm… Sir?" Johnson shakily interrupted, bringing his supervisor's awareness to him.

"Did you get me answers, Johnson?" he asked, while glancing over his shoulder to look at the young man.

Uhhh… yyy…yes," he stuttered before audibly gulping.

"Well?"

"It… ahhh… appears that a lieutenant Watson was heading back to the base when the blasts started and he… ahhh… said that when he arrived at the gates, that the… ummm… MPs on duty wouldn't let him in because…" he trailed off for a moment until the Attorney General turned completely around and pointedly looked at him. Rubbing the back of his neck, he continued, "Because one said that they were commanded not to let anyone in."

"An MP on duty said that?"

"YYY…Yes..."

"And who gave him that order?" Theodore bit out, while becoming very unnerved about the whole thing.

"The two that are attacking, sir," Johnson whispered.

"**What! There are only two!" **

"Yes. Lieutenant Watson said that the MP was staring blankly at him, while mumbling that he couldn't let anyone in because the two were going to take over the Federal Building. So, he started the alarm before radioing from the gate to notify security here," he rushed as he watched the muscles twitch in his boss's jaw. "I believe they are coming after you, sir."

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, running a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"We need to get you out of here!"

"No!" Theodore angrily breathed before picking the rifle up and making sure it was ready. "I will not leave my post. If these men can fight for their government then so can I!"

"But…"

"No buts!" he exclaimed, cutting off his assistant. Then with a deep sigh, he turned back to the window and saw that the two were almost to the main entrance. "How many are guarding the main lobby?" he then asked.

"There are twenty men, sir," Johnson replied before adding, "There are also ten more men stationed throughout the floor to cover the elevators and the two stairwells."

"Well… be prepared, son. Just in case," he then added as he watched the two men slip from sight as they moved under the awning that led directly to the double doors. Then as an after thought, he asked, "We didn't by chance get a name, did we?"

"Ahhh… as a matter of fact… yes," he stuttered before blurting out…

"It's Vash the Stampede, sir!"

* * *

.

"_So, tell me Vash, how many do you sense?"_ Knives mentally asked, referring to how many men were positioned in the building's lobby.

"_I'd say twenty and all military," _the outlaw answered, glancing over at his twin. Just like him, Knives was leaning against the sandstone, only on the opposite side of the doorway with his gun in one hand and a canister of tear gas in the other. _"I don't sense many others. They must have evacuated."_

"_I agree." _

"_Do you want me to do the honors?"_

"_If you feel the need,"_ he replied back right before the distinct sound of gunfire rang inside the open space of the two story room signaling that Vash had mentally took over one of the men inside to create a distraction. Then for the first time since their attack, Vash engaged his machinegun and started to open fire on the glass doors. The shattering crash of broken glass filled the air as the remnants fell to the floor, completely opening the once locked entrance. An instant later, Knives pulled the pin from the silver canister with his teeth before throwing it in toward the men, who were now cowering from the assault from their own man.

"Shall we go and find red?" Vash asked out loud before the two walked over the threshold and calmly entered the room, occasionally shooting weapons out of their opponents hands, who simply refused to give up.

"She is in a back room by the elevators," Knives stated. He quickly strode through the smoke filled lobby and around the corner to where she was, while Vash was right on his heels, only heading to the elevators to call them. A moment later a door opened with McKenna's head peeking through right as Knives reached her.

"Hi," she said with a big smile, glad to see that there wasn't a scratch on him. "It sounded like you two created quite a ruckus," she added with a small cough as some of the fumes slipped from around the corner. Knives smiled as he pulled her out of the room, while Vash sent one of the two elevators up to the tenth and held the other. Once the three were safely in the second, she wrapped her arms around his waist to give him a quick squeeze.

"I told you that you would see me in a few minutes, woman," Knives stated with a small smile as she let go, letting him prepare for the short trip to her father's office. Triggering the release on his black long colt, he expelled the empty cartridges right before slipping his left hand into one of his many hidden pockets to retrieve a pre-filled reload cartridge. As he reloaded his gun, he looked over at Vash, who was snapping his own gun closed. "The first elevator should distract the troops upstairs. However, be cautious when we get off on the ninth floor, just in case. Then make a beeline to the stairwell on the left."

"Right."

"And McKenna…" Knives started as he turned to look at her. "I want you to stay right behind me and once we reach the tenth floor, you are to stay in the stairwell until I say it's safe for you to come forward."

"But…"

"No buts!" he ordered. "There is no room for discussion. I need you to stay clear! Do you understand?"

"I understand," she replied, slightly put out, but understanding at the same time.

"Good…" he then said right before a ding was heard, signaling they reached their stop. Pulling her close, he quickly moved into one of the front corners of the confined space as Vash moved into the other, in order hide from any potential gunfire.

The corridor was clear.

"_Interesting,"_ Vash thought to his brother as he signaled for the elevator to head up to the tenth floor. Following his brother and Mac out and to the entrance of the stairwell, he added, _"I have a feeling they know where we are going."_

"_Does that bother you?"_

"_Not really," _he replied with an internal chuckle. _"How many do you sense?" _Vash then asked as a few shots were fired on the floor above them, signaling that the second elevator just opened.

"_Twelve now, but there are troops entering the building from the back entrance as we speak," _he commented before stopping a few steps from the reaching the tenth floor._ "Currently, there are seven on this side of the building, stationed strategically along the corridor to the Attorney General's office. Three are heading this way from the other stairwell and two are at the other end of the corridor."_

"_What do you propose?"_

"_Simple, I'm going to takeover the ones immediately in front of us, while you hustle through. We don't have much time and the other three will probably beat you there. So, you'll need to stop them."_

"_I don't know if I can control three at once, Knives."_

"_Then take care of them the old fashioned way, Vash," _Knives sent back as he turned to look at his brother and smiled.

"_I can do that," _Vash agreed with a matching smile._ "Ready brother?" _

"_More than," _he replied right before telling McKenna to stay put.

The twins left the redhead behind as they climbed the last steps. Knives instantly opened the door and slipped out with his gun ready and stopped in front of the two elevator doors, while Vash rushed down the long hallway with both guns drawn, passing the seven Calvary men who were standing at attention with their automatic rifles securely held in front of their chests.

The very next instant the other three turned into the hall at the opposite end and prepared to shoot. Vash instantly aimed his long colt and squeezed off three shots in rapid succession, disarming the men before rushing up to them as he put his machine gun away. Once his prosthetic hand was free, he threw a punch at the closest man, while pivoting on his right foot to follow the punch with a roundhouse kick to his face. The man was thrown into the wall where he crumpled down to the floor unconscious. Then, without pause, Vash attacked the second man, knocking him out with a devastating uppercut that brought him off of his feet with the force. Finally, reaching the third man, he effectively dodged a couple punches, before simply slamming his long colt down on the base of the man's neck, knocking him out as well.

Glancing back at his brother, he noted that McKenna was stepping up to his twin, until a barrage of bullets flew through faux wood, immediately gaining his attention. Diving to the ground, he evaded the attack before crawling up to the right side of the door that was now riddled with holes, looking like Swiss cheese. Glancing through the punctures, he saw a young man wearing a suit with submachine gun in his hands. Taking immediate action, Vash triggered his machine gun and shot through the partial opening, sending the gun soaring in the air.

"Now, now," Vash called out as he rose from the floor prior to of kicking the rest of the door in. Then once he stepped through the threshold, he overdramatically added, "That wasn't very nice of you. And… man… I _really_ hope you don't treat all of the Attorney General's constituents like that!"

"Of course I don't," Johnson stammered defensively with his hands in the air, while watching the man in red walk past his desk to the door that led to his boss.

Once reaching the door, the outlaw prepared to use his machine gun to dismantle the lock, but stopped. Turning to look back at the man, who was still in shock over the blonde's attempt at making light of the situation, he casually asked, "Is this locked?"

"Ahhh… no…"

"Good, I'd really hate too have to break another door. I can only imagine what this little coup de tat is going to cost the tax payers, as it is," he said with a goofy laugh, putting the gun back in its hidden compartment before opening the door. Stepping in, he saw a distinguishably dressed man in his fifties, standing behind his desk with a shot gun in his hands. His golden hazel eyes flashed in anger under wire rimmed glasses as the muscles in his clean shaven jaw twitched. "Hi! You must be red's dad!" Vash happily exclaimed with an erratic waive of his left hand while the right had his long colt trained on the shotgun. "Why don't you put that away and we can have a nice chat!"

"Excuse me?" Theodore asked in disbelief, not believing that the man before him was really one of the two who effortlessly took over the Federal Building. "Where is the other man that helped you?" he then asked, still keeping his shotgun aimed at the taller blonde.

"I'm right here," Knives stated as he walked into the room to stand next to his brother. "Vash, I have the room secure from the rest of the troops entering the building," he said with a smirk before adding, "I have our little pawns keeping guard."

"Excellent. Hey, where is…" Vash started until another person slowly stepped into the room, causing the older looking man to gasp.

"Here I am," McKenna quietly murmured as she walked into the room before stopping to stand next to Knives. Looking down to her brown booted feet, she whispered, "Ummm… hello daddy."

"**McKenna Etain Madsen, what in the blazes is going on here!"** he roared, instantly dropping his gun as he rushed around his desk to get a closer look at his daughter. Grabbing her shoulders he pulled her away from the two and gave her a quick once over to make sure she wasn't injured. Once satisfied that she was okay, he pulled her into a fierce hug. A moment later, he drew away to look down at her again before starting to lay in to her. **"Why are you here and with them? Did you assist in this fiasco? You have a lot of explaining to do little girl and I swear to God that if you weren't twenty-five, I would put you over my knee! Hell… I'm tempted to do so anyway!"**

"Man… do I know _that_ feeling," Knives muttered, instantly bringing everyone's attention to him. He simply shrugged his shoulders and said that it was true, while Vash laughed at how funny the whole thing was.

"And who in the hell are these two?"

"Well daddy…" she began with a nervous smile as she stepped back over to the twins and started introductions, "This is Vash, as in Vash the Stampede," she said while pointing at the red clad man, who simply waived and said hello. Then motioning to the man standing next him, she advised, "And this is Millions Knives, Vash's Twin." Knives simply nodded.

"Knives…" he started, clearly remembering the name of the man who he was just wondering about not thirty minutes ago. However, before he could start another barrage of questions, a voice enhanced by a megaphone rang through the air.

"This is Captain David Preston of the Calvary's fifth unit. We have you surrounded. So, lower your weapons and let the Attorney General go. Cooperate and no harm will come to you."

"Daddy… please tell them to stand down," the redhead pleaded as she rushed up to her father and looked into his eyes showing just how important the situation was to her.

"McKenna, these two strode in here without any regard to their surroundings, created widespread mayhem, destroyed government property, and are technically holding me hostage! And you just expect me to shrug this whole thing off?"

"But, daddy there is a very good reason for it! If you would just let them explain!"

"Then explain," he said, tearing his eyes away from his daughter to look at the other two men in the room.

"Well… it is a very long story. And don't ya' think Captain Preston will get kinda antsy?" Vash said while scratching the back of his head before glancing at his twin for help.

"Call of the troops," Knives started coldly as he casually brought his left hand up to adjust his sunglasses. "Or I will take care of them myself," he then threatened after lowering his hand and smiling menacingly at the older looking man.

"And just how do you plan to do that?" Theodore shot back, not backing down from the platinum blonde's threat.

"_Like this," _hesent telepathically to the Attorney General right before his assistant walked through the open door. With a blank expression on his face, he stepped up to the desk and picked up the discarded rifle and took aim at his boss's head. "You see… you are dealing with someone far superior than the average human. So, I would _strongly_ advise you to call off the troops," Knives then added smugly.

"Daddy please… listen to Knives," McKenna added, for good measure, making her father turn his icy glare from the Plant to his daughter, where he immediately softened his gaze.

"All right…" he finally sighed as he brought his left hand up to scratch the top of his head in frustration. He knew he was stuck. "Undo whatever it is you did to Johnson and I'll call off the Captain and his men."

"Then you'll agree to listen to us?" Vash interjected, finally putting his long colt away and taking his shades off, with Knives doing the same.

"Yes," he bit out right before Johnson staggered in place, instantly dropping the gun.

"How in the hell did I get in here?" Johnson questioned mostly to himself as he shook his head to clear the wooziness.

"Johnson."

"Sir."

"Advise Captain Preston to withdraw his men. I have the situation under control," Theodore started as he walked back around his desk. "Then I want a status report, ASAP!"

"Sir?"

"**Do it Johnson!"**

"Uhhh… yes, sir!" His assistant said, completely confused over the entire situation, before leaving to do what he was told, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat gentleman," he finally said sitting himself after receiving confirmation that the men where withdrawing. Vash immediately obeyed and sat as Knives motioned for McKenna to sit instead. He then walked over to lean against the left wall, while crossing his arms over his chest. Once everyone was situated, Vash started talking with Knives, every once in a while, interjecting a comment. Theodore simply sat and listened to the entire story, without showing any emotion. Though, there was plenty churning on the inside. He was in shock after listening to the reasons for the attack and what the circumstances where for him becoming an outlaw in the first place.

"And that's about it," Vash finally said an hour later, expelling a long breath of air.

"Okay…" the Attorney General said after a lengthy bout of silence swept through the room. Running a hand through his hair, he looked at Vash and finally commented, "You mean to tell me that you planned this little coup to have the charges against you cleared? Charges, you say were falsely brought against you, in the first place?"

"Yep," Vash simply said.

"And the real culprit was your brother, because at the time he wanted to annihilate mankind?" he then added, while pointedly looking over at Knives.

"That's correct," Vash agreed before rapidly interjecting, "Though, Knives no longer wants to do that. Do you Knives?"

"Not at this moment in time," Knives muttered, making Vash telepathically yell at him, saying that comments like that wouldn't help the situation.

"Why didn't you just come here a talk to me?" Theodore asked, still not believing that they actually pulled a stunt like this just to have the bounty removed from his head. "I would have listened."

"I told you guys," red finally interjected, speaking for the first time since the story began.

"That's enough, woman," Knives bit out before adding, "You may have listened, but just as soon as the story was over, Vash and probably myself would have been arrested. So, we needed too prove to you that keeping the bounty on Vash's head would be futile. There isn't a man alive that would be able to collect it. Besides, if we were to get serious then you would have quite a bit more on your hands than a few burned out vehicles and men complaining about the effects of tear gas and smoke inhalation. If we were to get serious, this whole place would have been decimated and you know it."

"**That still doesn't give you the excuse to come striding in here with the intent to take over this building!"** Theodore roared, slamming his fist on his desk before closing his eyes, trying to calm down. After taking a few breaths, he finally opened his eyes. "There is absolutely no way I can let the two of you out of here without recourse. In the matter of thirty minutes, you two not only made complete fools of the Calvary, but you just cost the Government hundreds of thousands of double-dollars!"

"But Mr. Madsen…" Vash started defensively before getting cut off by McKenna's dad.

"I'm not finished son," he interrupted, rising from his seat and proceeded to pace behind his desk. "No… both of you need to serve time in order to repent for your indiscretions," he muttered a few minutes later, right before stopping to look at his daughter. With a calculated smile, Theodore tore his hazel orbs from hers and glanced over at the man standing a few feel away before turning his attention back to the man sitting. "And in this situation, I feel that the only way for justice to be given out properly is to make the outlaws serve the government they so adamantly defied!"

"**What!"** both Vash and Knives yelled at the same time as they stood erect over the implication.

"Daddy, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that these two can either go to jail and eventually be hung, or they can swear their allegiance to the Justice Department and become Federal Marshals," Theodore clarified with a victorious smile. He had them and he knew it. Besides, having men of their caliber on the force would definitely be an advantage and he was always looking for ways to make improvements.

"You're serious aren't you?" Vash asked once he realized what he heard was real.

"As a heart attack," he said with a smirk.

"Knives…" Vash murmured, looking over at his twin with shock apparent. He never expected anything like that. If they were to accept the terms then, not only would the bounty be removed, but they would be able to help people legally. It was a dream come true, or at least would be once he got Meryl back.

"What are the terms, if we agree?" Knives asked, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"It would be the standard contract all of our Marshals agree to. Along with a salary and a three percent bonus of whatever the bounty is on the criminal you apprehend," Theodore answered, while clasping his hands together and laying them on his desk.

Knives didn't know what to think. He could tell Vash wanted it. It was quite obvious with all of the excitement running through his veins, but he wasn't so sure he was ready to take a step like that. Then he opened his eyes and gazed at McKenna. She was looking back at him with her eyes sparkling with anticipation, blatantly hoping that he would agree to the terms. Then he knew he needed to, not only for Vash's sake, but for her as well. "Fine. However, we are on a set timeline and need to be sworn in today," he firmly advised right before pushing away from the wall and walking up to stand behind his mate.

"No problem, we can fill out the paperwork and swear you in right now if you would like," Theodore replied as he stepped around his desk, heading over to leave his office. A few minutes later, he walked back in with his assistant on his heels, along with three folders and three small black cases in hand. He then proceeded to hand out the folders and cases, while advising them to fill out the information completely. He even gave one to his daughter.

"Ummm… why did you give me one?" She asked, looking up to her father with confusion apparent.

"You broke quite a few laws today, too, little girl," he simply replied before adding that the badge would give her extra protection, making outlaws think twice before trying something devious. "Besides, it will help you keep these two in line," he added with a chuckle right before accepting the damage report from Johnson. "No casualties, is this correct?" Theodore asked Johnson after reading that part of the page.

"Yes and there were only thirty wounded, none serious," Johnson replied before adding, "General McAllister and Director Aura-Cayzen called, as well."

"Contact them both and set up an emergency meeting in one hour. I need to cover this little situation up," he instructed right before his assistant left. Once the door closed, he turned his attention back to the three and saw that they were about finished. He watched Knives, who was now sitting in his chair, look up to his brother as if questioning something before muttering 'I can't believe I'm actually using that' as he returned to filling out the document. He couldn't help, but like the arrogant man, especially since it seemed as if his daughter _really_ liked him.

A minute later, all of the documents were signed and handed over to Theodore. With a satisfied grin apparent, he looked at each document before setting them on his desk. Stepping around the piece of furniture, he pulled out an old leather bound book from the upper left drawer. "Ready?" he asked as he stepped back around to stand before the three. Receiving nods, he then said, "Repeat after me… I… state your name…"

"I, Vash Saverem…" Vash said, going first, where McKenna quickly followed before all three looked to Knives.

Oh, all right," he dejectedly sighed before finally stating his name, "I, Alexander… Saverem…"

* * *

.

So do you think I'm absolutely nuts yet? Cause I am! ;o) Yeah' that's what happens when you decide to get married and have kids! (Think of your own parents… that should explain it all!)

And to answer the Madonna/ Nikki Finn connection… Nikki was the name of the character the singer/actress played in the movie 'Who's that Girl'

**Now on to the BIG thank you for the fabulous reviews! **

Have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	45. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 45: Old Acquaintances

"Well you see… it was the first word he ever learned and Rem and Mary thought it was _sooo _cute that they just started to call him Knives, instead of Alex," Vash said with a laugh before taking a sip from his draft beer.

"That's quite enough, Vash," Knives coldly bit out, through gritted teeth, as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his twin.

"Oh come on, Knives," Vash teased. "It isn't that big of a deal. Besides, I'm sure red here would like to know a little more about what you were like when you were little."

"What… you mean he wasn't always irritable, arrogant, and domineering?" McKenna asked with mock shock before laughing herself.

"Oh he was… He was just shorter, back then!"

"Enough," Knives growled, signaling that he was really irritated over their teasing. "We didn't come here for you to tell meaningless stories from our childhood, Vash. We are here to see if we can find more information on this Chaos fellow," he added, referring to the popular gathering place for lawmen, a saloon called the Tin Star.

"Geeez… and they called me the crybaby," Vash muttered, before taking another healthy swig of his beer. They had only been in the establishment for, maybe, twenty minutes after McKenna's father advised them that it would be the best place to find the most recent news regarding the hardened criminal. Though, Vash still felt a little uneasy about being surrounded by so many officers, even with a silver six pronged star lying over his heart. After all, he had only been sworn in an hour ago.

"Vash…" Knives warned, right before McKenna pushed away from their table and rose from her seat. "Woman, where are you going?" he asked, bringing his complete attention to her.

"To the restroom, is that okay?" she replied back, annoyed over his attitude.

"You may go."

"Whatever," the redhead mumbled with a roll of her eyes before walking to the other end to the tavern.

"Feeling a bit possessive, Knives?" Vash commented, while observing how his brother intently watched her retreating form.

"Hardly," he retorted, before picking up his tall glass of whiskey and downing the entire contents. "I'm going to the bar. I assume that you are about ready for another beer."

"Why sure," the official ex-outlaw happily exclaimed, watching his brother leave the table and stepping over to the sandstone and steel fixture. Once alone, Vash turned his attention to the discussions going on around him and, unfortunately, the main topic of conversation had been the rumors regarding the earlier attack at New Fort Bragg. He couldn't help but smile, though. The plan had actually worked, far better than he ever imagined, and if the people surrounding him knew that he and his brother were the cause of the event… Well, he knew that it would become quite interesting and really, really quickly.

"Well… if it isn't the ace gunman with no name," said the feminine voice behind him, instantly bringing Vash's attention to her.

"Huh…" Vash said as he turned in his seat and saw a pretty blonde woman with amethyst colored eyes, wearing a crimson jumpsuit. "Why… Miss Marianne. What are you doing here?" he asked, giving her a big smile.

"That's funny… I was going to ask you the same thing," she replied with a small laugh. "May I join you?"

"Of course," Vash answered, quickly standing and pulling the chair out next to him and helping her sit. "So how have you been?" he then asked after pushing her seat in and sitting back down.

"Busy. I just got back in town yesterday from apprehending the Melendez brothers," she said, while stopping a waitress and placing an order for a gin and tonic. Once finished with her request, she brought her attention back to the gunman. "I see that you've been doing pretty good yourself," she brought up, while pointing to his badge.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," he sheepishly replied, bringing his right hand up to the scratch the back of his head.

"So does this mean I don't have to call you the no named gunman any longer, Vash?"

"Hey… how long did you know?"

"Oh… I figured it out right after we parted ways," she replied with a smile before asking, "Did you have anything to do with Attorney General Madsen being held hostage and the disturbance at the compound earlier?"

"Uhhh… maybe…"

"I figured as much," she chuckled, while shaking her head. "You were just about the only person that I knew who was insane enough to pull a stunt like that! Of course, granddad did tell me that Vash the Stampede was involved."

"Vash, who is this?" Knives asked, frowning at the intrusion before sitting.

"Knives, this is Marianne Aura-Cayzen. Miss Marianne this is my brother Knives," Vash said, introducing the two to each other. After the greetings were complete, he decided to ask her if she had heard any information regarding the Bringer of Chaos.

"Well… he's actually been pretty quiet," the blonde woman informed him as the waitress set her drink in front of her where Vash insisted on paying. "The last I heard he was out in Neo Colorado and that was, I believe, a week ago. Why do you ask?"

"We're going after him," Vash murmured, a hint of resentment in his tone before finishing off his first beer and taking a drink of his new one.

"Why him?"

"Well…" he started, before noting that his bother was sitting rigidly in his seat. Then a low growl escaped his taunt lips, making Vash look up to his brother's face. Knives appeared to be absolutely furious, with his ice-blue eyes practically glowing, and the muscles in his jaw twitching as he fixedly stared at something across the room. Following his gaze, Vash saw what had his brother so riled. It appeared that McKenna was having a heated conversation with another man, an officer in the military if the uniform was any indication. Without looking away, he asked, "Hey Miss Marianne, do you know who that guy is talking to red over there?"

"Where?" she wondered before spotting the two he was talking about. "Wait… is that McKenna Madsen? Then… oh crap, that's her ex-fiancé, Captain Michael Ward. He's a complete ass."

Knives was pissed, to the point of becoming violent as he watch the other man talking to his woman. And he could feel that she wasn't too thrilled about the situation either. Then she tried to walk away from him. Apparently not liking the rebuttal, the Captain grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him where he wrapped his free arm around her waist.

"Fucking bastard," Knives seethed as he rose from his seat and strode over to them.

"Oh Shit," Vash breathed as he rose as well, following his brother.

* * *

.

Looking into the mirror, McKenna decided to pull the binding out of her hair before running her fingers through the ever lengthening mass of unruly tresses. "Ugh… I need a hair cut," she groaned before starting to replace the restraint, but stopping. Knives had always said that preferred it loose and she thought that she would go ahead and humor him. Besides, she liked doing little things to make him happy. He deserved it, even more so, since he agreed to become a Federal Marshal.

She never would have thought that he'd consent to the arrangement once her father made the offer, but he did. And he didn't even put up a fuss about it, which really surprised her. Mac thought, for sure, that he would adamantly refuse, stating that a superior being would never serve another. Instead, he simply looked to her with his penetrating gaze and said fine. It almost seemed as if he agreed to do it because of her.

"Could it really be possible?" she said to her reflection in the mirror, wondering if he felt something more for her than a physical need. With a shake of her head, the redhead realized that it wasn't the time to ponder over his reasoning and turned, exiting the bathroom. As she made her way to the other side of the bar, a masculine voice stopped her.

"Hello McKenna."

Pivoting on her heels, she turned to see a young man with short black hair and grey eyes staring at her. With a roll of her eyes and a groan escaping her lips, she shortly replied, "Captain Ward."

"Now Mac is that any way to treat your fiancé?" Michael said, with a feral grin, as he slowly looked her up and down. Licking his thin lips, he salaciously added, "I see that traveling abroad has done you a world of good!"

"Ugh… that's ex-fiancé. God, you are such a prick," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest to show that she was extremely annoyed. "What do you want?"

"At the moment you, gorgeous," he suggestively advised with a small wink.

"Well… you are going to keep on wanting then, because it's never going to happen," Mac bit out before turning to leave, only to be stopped as Michael grabbed her.

"I don't think so…" he said, wrapping his left arm around her waist. "Come on baby, I know you missed me."

"Actually… _no_… she hasn't," another voice, filled with venom, cut in. "I suggest that you take your hands off of _my_ woman now, or else I will rip them off, with my bare hands, and shove them down your fucking throat!"

"Who in the hell are you?" Michael incredulously wondered, turning his attention to the taller platinum blonde man, who was seething with absolute rage. Letting go of McKenna, he stepped over and stood directly in front the man before him, finally noticing Silver Star on his overcoat. "Federal Marshal, huh? No big deal, I'll kick your ass and then get back to wooing my fiancé."

He just sneered at the human's overconfidence. Without hesitation, he pulled his right fist back prior to letting it go, instantly connecting with the Captain's face. But, before Michael could fall to the ground, Knives grabbed a hold of his uniform jacket to keep him upright. Then with sharp glare, the Plant spat out, "There is absolutely no way that such a minuscule member of the arachnid genus could _ever_ kick my ass!" The very next instant, he delivered a punishing uppercut, with his left fist, sending the now unconscious man flying a few feel away, where he landed, in a heap, on the floor.

"What garbage," Knives then muttered, ignoring the curious or shocked expressions on the fellow bar patrons' faces. He simply looked over at McKenna as she closed the gap and stood before him. "Are you okay?" he asked, lightly touching her cheek with a gloved hand.

"I'm fine," she replied as he lowered his hand to grab hers and led her back to their table. For the first time, she noticed that Vash was standing only a few feel behind, watching over the situation, fully prepared to step in if needed. She gave him a grateful smile as they passed, with him falling in step right behind them. Once there, McKenna saw the newest member of their party, sitting on the opposite side of the table, expectantly watching her with a big smile on her face. "Marianne… hello. How are you?"

"I am just fine," she answered as the three returned to their seats.

"Wait… you two know each other?" Vash asked as he looked amongst the two lovely ladies.

"Our families have been friends for a very long time and we practically grew up together," Mac explained with a warm smile, while Marianne nodded her head in agreement. "And Marianne is the only person that didn't care when I decided to study medicine. But, unfortunately, we never really saw each other much after she went to the academy to become a Federal Marshal. How long has that been now?"

"That was almost seven years now," she replied after taking a sip from her drink. "So, what have you been doing Mac? Other than finding yourself a real man and dumping the creep," she added with a playful wink as she glanced over at Knives.

"Well… up until a few days ago, I was practicing medicine in New Oregon on the fallen SEEDS ship. That's where I met Knives and Vash. Now, we are looking for Caden Walker."

"That's right," Marianne remembered as she turned her head, returning her attention to Vash. "So Vash… you never answered me. Why are you going after him, anyway?"

"Well… it's a long story really," he answered as a sad smile formed on his face. "But, he has two of my friends following him…" he supplied before trailing off.

"Wait… those two women from Bernardelli. I'm right aren't I," Marianne interjected, while watching the play of emotions cross the ex-outlaw's face. "So, I guess it's pretty safe to assume that the smaller one finally realized that you're Vash the Stampede, huh."

"Yeah, she figured it out," he mumbled before swallowing the entire contents in his glass.

"So… did she also figure out that you are a good man and someone that a girl could really fall for?"

"Not exactly…" Vash started, staring at the remnants of foam in the beer mug. "Meryl fell for me alright… but, instead she found out what a complete bastard I am."

"You love her, don't you?" she simply asked, but already knowing the answer. The good ones were always taken.

"Yep."

"Well… Vash the Stampede, I'm sorry I couldn't help you further, but, I do wish you luck on your search," the blonde woman stated right before rising from the table and saying her goodbyes. Then as she started to walk away, she turned back around and supplied, "You know… I still think you are a good man and any woman would be extremely lucky to have you. Oh… and one more thing... Doesn't she have to send progress reports to Bernardelli that include their location?"

And with that she was gone.

Vash simply sat there for a moment, digesting what Marianne had just said. She was right. Meryl was always typing up reports and sending them to Bernardelli HQ in December, progress reports that included everything about their assignment, especially their whereabouts. Looking up to his twin, he gave him a big smile and asked, "What do you say to heading over to the Second City of December, brother?"

"I say that we had better head back to McKenna's father's house so we can prepare to leave first thing in the morning. Besides, I am getting tired of being in the company of such putrid creatures," he replied, referring mostly to McKenna's ex-fiancé, before the three rose, leaving the saloon.

* * *

.

Knives stood outside of the closed door and simply stared at it. It was late and he should be in bed, sound asleep. Unfortunately, sleep was eluding him and he knew exactly why. It was because he didn't have a little fiery redhead cuddled up next to him, something that he had grown quite accustomed to. She said that it would be best for them to sleep in separate rooms, for propriety sake, of course. So, here he was, thinking propriety be damned and standing outside of her bedroom door, wanting nothing more than to open it. But, he couldn't do that either. He was to preoccupied replaying the conversation that he had with her father after dinner earlier that evening…

"_Alexander, if I may have a moment of your time," Theodore said in a tone that meant it was more of a command. _

"_Of course," Knives simply answered before the older looking man motioned for him to follow. _

_Once leading him into the study, the Attorney General stepped over to a table holding a brandy decanter and several glasses. After pouring two generous helpings into snifters, he picked up the fine crystal containers and walked back over to the Plant. Handing one over to Knives, he finally spoke, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"_

"_My intentions?" he asked back, accepting the drink._

"_In her more recent letters, she would always complain about a certain brash young man named Knives. Now, McKenna really isn't the type of person to complain about much of anything. Her upbringing saw to that. However, that all changed after she met you…" Theodore stopped there as a small chuckle escaped his lips. After a moment, he brought the glass in his left hand to his lips and took a sip before changing the direction of his words. "She is my only daughter, son, and I want what's best for her. Alexander, to put it bluntly, I want to know if you are the man that will be able to meet my expectations. I thought that her previous love interest was…"_

"_I will exceed them," Knives highhandedly interjected, essentially cutting off the older looking man. He didn't want to hear about the cretin that he had the pleasure knocking out earlier that afternoon. _

"_I have a feeling that you will," Theodore said with a warm smile. "I can see why she is quite smitten with you," he then said knowingly as he stepped over to his desk. Setting the glass down, he pulled a small box out of the top drawer. Opening the container, he took a deep breath and looked at its contents before closing it and his eyes. Then, after a moment, he reopened his aurulent orbs before walking back over to the younger looking man. Finally, handing the box over, he advised, "This belonged to my wife and I know that she would want you to have it..."_

With a sigh, Knives reached into the pocket of his blue pajama bottoms and pulled out the box. Opening the lid, his eyes were instantly drawn to the way the dim light set the row of lucent stones afire. It was a ring made of gold with brilliant cut diamonds set in a channel completely encircling the band. And he knew exactly what it was for…

It was a wedding ring.

He just didn't know if he could give it to her and that was why he found himself standing outside of her door in the middle of the night. She was his mate. He knew that much. But, the very idea of conforming to yet another one of the humans' customs was leaving him a little uneasy. Didn't he conform enough already? After all, he not only decided to forgo his plan for their demise, but, he also agreed to become one of their law enforcement officials.

Although, if she were to wear the ring, then it would show physical proof that she belonged to him. Then other unworthy spiders would think twice before trying to ensnare his little mate in their web. Besides, she could just wear the ring. It wasn't like they actually had to go through with the ceremony. After all, she was his mate and the future mother of his children. Didn't that prove that their relationship was binding? What more could she ever want?

With his mind set, he gently opened the door before slipping in.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stand by the door," McKenna said with a small smile. She was standing out on her balcony, looking back through the opened French doors into where he stood by her now closed bedroom door. Turning her attention back to the sky, she commented, "It's a lovely night don't you think?"

"Exquisite," he breathed as he took in her form as the five moons' reflective rays fell upon her. She was positively glowing as her auburn locks shimmered and the white nightgown became translucent in the moonlight. It gave him yet another reason to make his claim on her public knowledge. "Why aren't you asleep?" he asked, while closing the gap, only to stop once he was standing immediately behind her.

"I… ahhh… guess you could say that it felt strange sleeping alone," she replied with a small laugh, making Knives wrap his arms around her and pull her securely against his chest.

"Hmmm…" he muttered in agreement.

After a few minutes of just holding her, he moved his right hand to his pocket where he finagled the box open and pulled the ring out. Breathing deeply, he loosened his hold with his left hand as he used it to grasp hers, while simultaneously bringing the ring up to her left index finger with his right. Finally, he carefully slipped the band down the slender digit and over her knuckle. It fit perfectly.

"Knives…" McKenna muttered in confusion as she watched him place a ring on her finger. Then she recognized the ring. It was her mother's and her grandmother's before hand, a family heirloom that had been passed down for generations from husband to wife. But, she wasn't sure how he got it. Then she recalled the private conversation he had with her father. He approved of their relationship. Realizing just how significant the moment really was, the redhead's eyes started to glisten as she breathed, "Oh Knives…"

"It's nothing," he gruffly murmured, trying to down play the moment, as he rewrapped his arms around her. She knew better and he knew it, too. "You're father said that it used to be your mother's and that you might like it if I gave it to you. So I did…"

"I love the fact that you gave it to me," she whispered before turning in his arms and standing on her toes so she could kiss him. Soon the kiss increased in intensity, making the enamored blonde scoop her up, taking her to bed.

…

Feeling exhausted and, not to mention, extremely satisfied from their most recent round of lovemaking, McKenna slipped her left leg over Knives's thigh as she delicately ran her fingers on his abdomen. She loved this sensation, the feeling of completion she felt ever since the first night they made love. But tonight, it was different. There was something else there that made their coupling seem all the more sweet. It was because she now knew that he harbored deeper feelings than just a physical need for her.

And she could not forget the fact that he just gave her _the_ ring.

He surprised her, yet again. And even though there was absolutely no way to get Knives into a church to recite matrimonial vows, she knew that he silently said them to her, just a little over an hour ago, by simply placing the ring on her finger. In his eyes, they were already married and it wasn't necessary to say the words. It wasn't necessary for her, either. She loved him too much…

"I love you, Alexander Knives Saverem," she whispered sleepily, nuzzling her face into his chest right before drifting off to sleep.

The once homicidal Plant smiled over the admission. He couldn't help it. And even though they were only three little words that should have absolutely no meaning to a superior being, such as himself, they did. Nobody, other than Vash, had said them to him in over 130 years. And it felt better than he could possibly imagine finally hearing her say those 'meaningless' words. Looking down to her sleeping, form Knives softly kissed the top of her head before thinking, 'I love you, too, McKenna Etain… Saverem.'

* * *

.

A long dawn out sigh broke the silence in the room right before the rhythmic clicking of a typewriter took its place…

_We have been following this man for ten days now and he is still just as much of a mystery as he was upon our first meeting. So far, all he has said is that he needs to get back to Inepril City, because he left something there. Unfortunately, he has not mentioned what that something is. Nor what he is going to do, once he acquires it. However, I do have the utmost confidence that Milly and I will have more information on Caden Walker with our next report._

_In conclusion, our bus heading to Valdour is leaving today, where we will pick up another bus that will take us directly to Inepril City in eight days. Therefore, if everything goes according to plan, our next report should be written in route to the now prospering city._

_Until our next report,_

_Meryl E. Stryfe_

_Senior Disaster Investigator_

Once the typing ceased, Meryl efficiently pulled the sheet of paper out of the typewriter before folding and slipping it into the already addressed envelope. It was complete. The second official report that she had finished since she and Milly started following the Bringer of Chaos, Caden Walker. And just as the report stated, they haven't really learned much about the handsome man, except for a few little character traits that intrigued her, making her want too get to know him better. Of course, he being tall, dark, and handsome didn't hurt, either.

No, he was gorgeous, no mistaking that and he had an aura around him that exuded a natural confidence, but it wasn't arrogance. He would never blatantly show off or even talk himself up, like other men she knew. She had distinct feeling that his upbringing saw to that. For what she did learn was that he had a loving father who taught both him, and she assumed his brother, kindness and respect until he passed away a few years ago. When she asked about his mother, he simply said that they had to leave her when he was very young. So, he grew up not knowing her. However, when she would mention his brother, Regan, Caden would immediately close up, becoming almost angry, stating that he didn't want to talk about him.

Another thing that made Caden different from other assignments was how he allowed them to follow. He didn't complain about it, other than the first night they officially met, and even then, he didn't put up that big of a fuss. Nor did he try to elude them, which Meryl knew he could have easily done at anytime. It seemed as if he was tired of being alone and liked the idea of having them around. Not to mention, he was always watching out for them, something that she repeatedly told him he didn't have to do. It felt as if he had become their self proclaimed bodyguard. Like a shadow, he would follow behind at a safe distance, while keeping a look out for danger.

Caden was a walking puzzle, one that she and Milly didn't even know where to start putting the pieces together. So far, the petite woman observed that he basically had two different personalities. The first being when he was out in the public. He was cold, aloof, and very wary of his surroundings, portraying exactly how a despicable outlaw should act. But, when behind 'closed doors,' the man became warm and gentle, even a little flirtatious, something that still made her blush. She also noticed that he had the appetite of a growing fifteen year old boy (or another outlaw that she refused to think of) and his favorite food, other than peppermint candies, was any Chinese, but especially Lo Mein noodles.

"Sempai are you done yet?" Milly called out after opening the door to their room, instantly breaking Meryl from the thoughts. "Come on… the bus is leaving in fifteen minutes and Mr. Caden is waiting."

"Gosh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that it was almost eleven already," she answered in a rush, while quickly closing her portable typewriter. Picking it up from the table, she strapped it to her pink suitcase before grabbing the envelope and exiting the room with her luggage in tow.

"It's no problem, Sempai," Milly happily said as the two turned to head down the steps that led to the open space of the hotel's bar and exit. "We've already checked out and Mr. Caden is waiting for us outside."

"That's good. Thank you for checking us out, Milly," Meryl replied with a smile as the two proceeded to walk out the swinging double doors.

"Well, there's our lovely little insurance girl," Caden commented with a lazy smile as he leaned up against the hotel's wall with his cowboy hat tipped down over his emerald orbs and a black nap sack resting at his feet. "Did you get your report finished?" he asked before flipping the peppermint in his mouth and straightening his lean form. Picking the bag up, he slung it over his shoulder as he walked over to the lovely ladies.

"I did," the raven-haired beauty simply murmured with a blush apparent from his compliment before stepping over to the mailbox resting up against the hotel a few feel away. She then inserted the envelope into the receptacle before stepping back over to her traveling partners. "Are you two ready?"

"Yep… ladies first," Caden answered as he motioned for the two to walk ahead of him. Once they started toward the bus depot, he fell in stride a few feel behind, keeping a constant lookout for trouble. It had been quiet, almost too quiet, and he had a feeling that their good fortune was about to come to a screeching halt. It was a sickening feeling telling him that 'they' were close and the insurance girls were going to be in danger. Something he had, so far, been successful in keeping them from. Then they turned the corner and that's when a felt it, the cold shiver that slithered down his spine.

"Hello Chaos," a voice called out right before the sounds of safeties being taken off of semiautomatic weapons rang through the air.

"Fuck me," he muttered, stopping in his tracks and dropped his bag. Without turning around, the outlaw coldly spat out, "I told you before that I would never give it to you, Snider. So go back to your little boss and leave me the hell alone!"

"Now Caden… is that any way to treat an old friend?" Snider sarcastically retorted before adding, "Besides, I believe that I still owe those two lovely ladies accompanying you for the last time we met. And I _know_ that you don't want anything too happen to them so… I would be more than willing to overlook their involvement if you agree to hand the map over!"

'Damn,' he thought as he focused in on the two women, who stood a few yarz ahead and looking back at him, realizing the position he was in. Knowing what he needed to do, Walker sighed deeply before calling out to the insurance girls, "Why don't you two head to the bus and I'll catch up. This will only take a minute."

"Mr. Caden?" Milly questioned as both women prepared draw their weapons.

"**No… Go! I will catch up with you later!"** he yelled, instantly prompting the women to stop.

"But…" Milly started with the full intention of ignoring his warning.

"No Milly…" Meryl interrupted as she grabbed a hold of her partner's arm and practically dragged her down the street, while stating that Mr. Caden was right, they had to go. Then once the reached the next corner, Milly stopped in her tracks, instantly halting Meryl's forward momentum, since she was still pulling the big-girl.

"But, Meryl we can't leave him back there!" she stammered, very worried about their new assignment.

"Of course we can't!" Meryl immediately agreed as she let go of her friends arm. "We just needed to be temporarily taken out of the equation, so Mr. Caden wouldn't have to worry about us!"

"Temporarily, Sempai?"

"Yeah temporarily," Meryl repeated with a devilish grin spreading across her face. "Now let's circle around and find a secure place where we can offer assistance."

"Right, Sempai," the big-girl replied as they both turned down the next alley, heading back where they came from.

* * *

.

So… I would say that everyone was quite surprised when I made our boys (and Mac) Federal Marshals! I just couldn't help myself, especially since it makes Knives all the more 'human!' And he did it for the love of his brother and his mate! I didn't know he had it in him (He probably didn't either) Heee…

Now let's talk about his 'real' name. Well, they never mention if he has a name other than Knives in the anime and in the Manga they don't either (at least not yet) So, I got the name from Rem's love interest that died on Earth, Alexander. (I'm sure quite a few of the knew that, though. ;o) ) I just kinda figured that she would be sentimental and name the eldest of the twins after her lost love.

On to the fun stuff! Saying danke to the out of this world reviews! You all a just **FAB**!

Oh' I will be out of town next weekend, so I may not get a chance to post until the Friday after (the 5th I believe.) The hubby has a softball tournament and I 'have' to go… Oh' well, at least my boys are going to be at grandmas and I get a weekend where I don't have to be responsible! YAAAY!

So until the next update, have a great week or two!

Kisses,

Aine


	46. Not So Simple Twist of Fate

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 46: Not So Simple Twist of Fate

Caden breathed out in relief after Meryl pulled Milly around the corner. At least they would be safe. Now, all he had to worry about was getting out of the mess without injury or worse… death. Slowly turning around, he noted how the once fairly busy street was now completely abandoned, leaving just him and the six men, who were standing less than ten yarz away with a vast array of weaponry in their hands. From submachine guns to nine millimeter hand guns, they had it all. 'Just great,' he thought before pinning his icy glare on the shorter blonde man standing slightly in front of the others with a pair of Uzi pistols in his hands. "Snider… you know I'm not going to willingly hand the map over to you. So, why don't you just give it up?"

"Caden, Caden, Caden…" Snider tsked with a shake of his head before a small chuckle escaped his thin lips. "Ya' know… you're making this much harder than what it needs to be. I don't see why it's such a big deal. Do you really want to see more people die, Chaos? Wasn't your brother enough?"

"**You know damn well that an insignificant worm like Keele could never kill Regan," **Caden roared as his eyes started to blaze with an inner fury, while the hands, that were resting at his sides, started to twitch in anticipation. He was more than ready to begin this.

"Oh dear friend… you are vastly mistaken, for your brother _is_ dead, except it wasn't Keele who shot him. It was you!"

"Liar," the outlaw seethed, instantly reaching for his guns, which prompted the others to open fire.

Diving out of the way, Caden ended up flying through the glass window of the local mercantile, with his guns drawn. A barrage of bullets flew overhead from his adversaries, piercing everything in sight, including several rows of shelves that carried propane gas for portable cook stoves. An instant later, a flash of light enveloped the space, triggering the gunman to dive back out the window just as the store blew sky high. The force of the explosion knocking the other men off of their feet as Caden's dive turned into a throw, sending him a few yarz in the air before crashing to the ground.

Shaking his head, Chaos grabbed his Stetson and set it back in place before taking in his surroundings. Noticing the debris from the now destroyed building, he staggered up from the ground and muttered a few curses as he looked over at the other men. The outlaw saw that three of the six were simultaneously standing and taking aim. However, before they could get their shots off, they were hit from behind by stungun cross bolts and several bullets from what he assumed to be derringers.

"Typical… women never listen," he groaned right before noticing the other three were rising. Quickly stepping backwards, he grabbed his bag with one hand while starting to shoot over their heads with the other. In order to keep them down on the grown before turning and running down a side street.

Caden knew that they needed to get out of town and immediately! But, unfortunately, the bus was probably already gone and he still needed to retrieve the insurance girls. Turning around another corner, he saw salvation, an unoccupied jeep. "Perfect," he said with a grin before throwing his bag in the back, re-holstering his guns, and hopping into the driver's seat. Looking under the floor mat, he found the keys. "Such idiots," he laughed before starting the vehicle and driving off.

* * *

.

"Gee… Meryl where do you think he could have gone?" Milly asked, while watching her partner as she peeked out from an alley to a main road. In the hopes, that they eluded the men, who were now looking for them as well.

"I don't know Milly, but I think our main concern is to make sure that we've lost those goons," Meryl replied before motioning that it was clear to move from the shrouded space.

"Wow… this kinda reminds me of all the trouble we got into with Mr. VVV… I mean him," the big-girl muttered, while looking through the people reemerging from their hiding spots because of the earlier shootout and heading over to the building that was nothing but a pile of smoldering rubble. "I mean we even have a destroyed buil… oh the chief is going to be mad at us again, isn't he?"

"Let's not worry about that right now," Meryl bit out as she grabbed Milly's arm again to lead her away from the 'war zone.' Reaching another corner, she peeked around it and deemed it safe for them to turn. That's when they heard grinding sound of tires halting in the compacted sand and gravel of the road.

"Can I offer you ladies a ride," Caden called out, instantly getting the insurance girls' attention.

"Gosh Mr. Caden, when did you find the time to buy a car?" Milly asked as she grabbed their luggage and shoved it into the space behind the back seat.

"Well… the transaction was really fast and I even got it at a discount," outlaw replied with an impish grin, while watching through the rearview mirror as Milly hopped into the backseat.

"Five finger, no doubt," Meryl groused, while climbing into the front. "Let's go," she added while buckling her seatbelt. He immediately obeyed and with a jerk of the wheel, he turned them around and headed out of the city limits.

"Ya' know…" he finally said once safely out of the town, breaking the silence that encompassed the trio, excluding the sound of the vehicle cutting through the air and the tires crunching on the arid terrain. "When I said that I wanted you to head for the bus, I was serious."

"Yeah, and we're serious about our job, Mr. Caden," Meryl advised him, becoming really annoyed over that fact that he was chastising them. "There was absolutely no way we were going to get on that bus and leave you behind. It's our duty…"

"Screw duty," he bit out before starting to reprimand them more. "You two could have been hurt or worse, damn it! And I would have caught up to you just as promised."

"BBB…But why?" Meryl stammered, now completely confused over him exclaiming he would have searched for them.

"Because they know who you are, Meryl," he said with a hint of desperation evident.

"Who, Mr. Caden?" Milly asked from the backseat.

He knew that he had to tell them, they were a part of it now and had a right to know. Though, he really didn't want to and wished he could stick them somewhere they would be safe from harm. Unfortunately, there wasn't a safe place other than with him at that particular moment in time. The man they were against was just too powerful…

"Mr. Caden who?" the petite beauty then asked, after he didn't answer when Milly asked. "Does this have something to do with those being the same men that were after you before? They were too organized for bounty hunters. You knew them, I heard you say the one's name."

"Yeah and you mentioned something about a man named Cruz. Who's that Mr. Caden? Oh and let's not forget the map thingy," Milly quickly interjected.

"You two heard all of that?"

"We are very good at our job," Meryl answered, turning slightly in her seat to look directly at him.

"All right," He finally said with a sigh, before turning his head to glance at Meryl. "I'll answer all of your questions on one condition…"

"Oh yeah… What's that?" the short-girl skeptically asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"When I tell you two to do something, you listen!"

"N…"

"Okay Mr. Caden," Milly chirped, instantly cutting Meryl off.

"Milly!"

"Now Meryl, you know Mr. Caden is only looking out for us," the big-girl scolded before quickly adding, "Besides, you do want to know what's going on, don't you?"

"I suppose, you're right," she muttered dejectedly. Meryl was used the giving the orders not obeying them. "However, if it's anything completely asinine, you can forget it!" she exclaimed, glaring at the outlaw.

"Yes Meryl," Caden replied, while chuckling. He just loved her shrewish nature.

"What's so funny?"

"You are," he replied, now smiling as he turned to gaze at her momentarily. "You're a regular spitfire and I love the way your eyes flash when you're angry!"

"Ohhh… would you stop that!" she screeched in mock anger, trying to hide her embarrassment, while Milly simply giggled from the backseat.

"So, are you going to ask your questions now?" the outlaw asked with a smile still apparent.

"Why don't you just start from the beginning and tell us what's going on," Meryl simply suggested.

"Okay," he sighed. Closing his eyes for a moment he took a deep breath, and then on the exhale he opened them, beginning his tale, "It all started about five years ago when Regan agreed to become the sheriff of Espoera and I became his deputy…"

"You were his deputy!" both women interrupted, completely surprised over the missing detail from their files.

"So, that wasn't in your little character profile of me, huh? Doesn't surprise me, I'm sure Cruz intentionally left that piece of info out."

"Gee… Mr. Caden, who's this Mr. Cruz guy, anyway?" Milly then asked after Meryl verified that he being a deputy wasn't in his profile.

"Publicly, Arturo Cruz is the current mayor of Espoera, but he also runs an underground crime syndicate called the Core," Caden replied as he shifted his Stetson lower on his head to keep it from catching in the breeze, caused by the jeep's momentum. He also did it to keep the girls from seeing the seething rage crossing his features, because of his absolute hatred for the man. "He's a coldhearted son of a bitch, who is driven by greed and power. And once he sets his mind to obtain something he won't stop until he has it!"

"And you have something that he wants… the map right?" Meryl interjected, while trying to read the expression on his face.

"Yes," he quickly hissed, which directed Milly to ask if it led to a buried treasure. He couldn't help but smile over her innocence. She always made things brighter. "I guess you could say that, blue-eyes," he replied, looking up into the rearview mirror and giving her a silent thank you.

"If this map is so special, how did he find out about it?" the short-girl then asked.

"Well," he said with a sigh. "He and Regan became close after a while. I guess you could say that my brother was very trusting and mentioned the map to him one day about three years ago. At first, Cruz tried to get Regan to show it to him, but my brother kept putting if off. You see, he was becoming leery of him and we both started noticing some underhanded things he was doing."

"And when that didn't work, Cruz tried force," Meryl supplied.

"Yeah, something like that. That bastard got fed up with my brother evading him and tried a different route to get the map…"

"Gosh, what did he do Mr. Caden?" Milly asked after the outlaw trailed off.

"One day he called both Regan and I into his office where he said that he wanted us to join the Core and told us what his plans were. And to show our loyalty, all we needed to do was give him the map."

"And if you didn't?" Meryl asked.

"He would kill us," he said solemnly, moving his right hand from the steering wheel to rub the bridge of his nose. Once returning it back to hold the wheel, he added, "So, we decided that it would be best to hide the map somewhere safe. We split up, leaving that very night. That was…" He paused momentarily to take a deep breath before finishing, "That was the last time I saw my brother."

"So, they had your brother murdered and pinned it on you," Meryl deduced as she ran her left hand through her hair.

"Except my brother isn't dead, Meryl, I can feel it!" he replied with conviction as he stuck her with his piercing green eyes. "There isn't anyway that bastard Keele could have killed him."

"Wait… did you say Keele?" Meryl asked, her eyes becoming wide. "As in Bardeaux Keele?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my," she breathed out as she turned to look back at Milly to see if she knew what the implications where. She did. "At least he's in jail now," she then added in relief, bringing her attention back to him.

"Wait… you know Keele?"

"Yeah, Milly and I had a run in with him through Bernardelli about six months ago," the short-girl replied. "He temporarily took a case over from us to see if he could handle the situation better. It turned out that he was in league with another group and had a pretty good operation going. Basically, they would kill off assignments, falsify documents for insurance claims and then extort the money from our customers. Of course, if the assignment had a bounty on their head, they would go and claim that, too."

"And Sempai figured it all out," Milly chirped.

"God, I hate the ironies of life," Walker muttered to himself before Milly asked him what he meant by that. Returning his eyes up to the rearview mirror, he looked at the big-girl before glancing over to Meryl. Then as he brought his attention back to the terrain before him, he added, "I can assume that you two are the ones who hospitalized him, then. Well… he isn't in jail and is back as Cruz's right hand man. And before you ask, yes it was the Core who was in league with him for the insurance fraud. It is also rumored that he is seeking out the one who undermined their scam and, in doing so, destroyed half of his face..."

"That means…"

"Yep… you two being assigned to me wasn't a coincidence," Caden finished for Meryl. "He's after you, Meryl."

"Shit," the petite beauty muttered as she slowly ran her left hand through her hair again, realizing just how dire the situation was. "How did you learn of all of this?"

"Know one's enemy, I always say," he replied glancing over to the raven-haired beauty and saw that her façade had crumbled. She genuinely looked afraid. "I swear to you, Meryl. I will protect you with my life, if I have too," he exclaimed, reaching for the hand that was still in her hair so he could hold it.

"Thank you," Meryl quietly murmured, looking down at their entwined fingers. She wished Vash was there, she needed his strength. Unfortunately, he wasn't and never would be, but Caden was and she knew that she could count on him. The short-girl also knew that he needed her support and she would give it to him. Together, they would get through this, all three of them. After all, Milly always was and always would be there for her. Giving his hand a reassuring squeeze, she looked back up to him and awarded him a confident smile. "Well then… I guess I'll just have to protect you with my life, too."

"Don't forget me guys!" Milly exclaimed from the backseat, right before scooting up to the edge where she leaned in and wrapped her arms around their shoulders. "We'll get through this together! We'll be like the three muskets!"

"Don't you mean musketeers, Milly?" Meryl groaned out before shaking her head as a laugh escaped her lips.

"Yeah… that too!"

* * *

.

"Can I help you?" asked the receptionist sitting behind her desk as the three, newly appointed, Federal Marshals stepped up to stand directly in front of her.

"Yes miss, we would like to speak with who's in charge of your disaster investigators," the man in the red coat answered, rewarding the brown haired woman with a charming smile as he leaned on the granite desk.

"Do you mean the chief?" she asked bashfully, blushing over the handsome man's engaging nature.

"Yep, sure do."

"I'm… ahhh… sorry, but you need an appointment to talk to him," she stuttered, not wanting to disappoint him.

"Oh I see…" he said overly sad, which made Knives roll his eyes as McKenna shook her head. "That's too bad because this is _really_ important. You see… I have two very close friends that are two of your finest and I just found out that they are out on assignment. Perhaps you know them, Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson?"

"I…I know them."

"Ahhh… you do, that's great!" Vash exclaimed. "Well their assignment is a _very_ dangerous man and I would hate to see something happen to them, especially since I have the power to prevent it," he immediately added, flashing his badge.

"Oh you're a Federal Marshal!" she practically squealed in delight.

"Marshal Saverem, Miss," Vash replied with a wink before introducing McKenna and Knives as his partners.

"Well since you're the law, I suppose could let you know that his office is on the fifth floor and straight back," she advised where Vash immediately thanked her, using another charming smile before the three walked back toward the elevators.

"Who was that, Mabel?" the security guard asked as he walked back up to the receptionist desk after making his rounds.

"That was Federal Marshal Saverem," Mabel dreamily fluttered, while watching the three enter the elevator.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard, Vash," Knives complained, entering the elevator just a few yarz away from the woman that his brother just captivated.

"Hey, it got us the info we needed didn't it?" Vash replied, defending himself as the doors shut.

"I guess…" the platinum blonde mumbled, while crossing his arms over his chest. "I don't think we should let you talk to this chief fellow, though. I don't think your flirtations will have the same effect."

"They might," McKenna interjected with a broad smile, making the twins look at her with uneasy expressions crossing their handsome faces. "What?" she asked after noticing their troubled features. "Geez… I was just kidding you two."

"That wasn't funny, woman," Knives replied, glaring at her.

"Yeah and if that's the case, _you_ get to talk to him, Knives," Vash added giving his brother a broad smile. But, before Knives could utter a response, the elevator's doors opened to the fifth floor.

Upon their exiting of the small chamber, the entire floor stopped what they were doing to watch the three. With confidence in their stride, they made their way toward to other end of the building, managing to keep every eye in the room on them. Wistful sighs coming from many of the women (and a few of the men) as the Plants passed and some were even muttering how handsome they were.

McKenna could only roll her eyes and groan, while watching the two strut. She knew that their egos had ballooned up to epic proportions in a mere fifty yarz. "You two are impossible," she mumbled to herself, until she heard a whistle and a 'red is now my new favorite hair color.' She couldn't help but smile, especially after she heard the low rumble of a growl coming from Knives.

"I don't hear work going on out here," a middle aged man, wearing a frumpy white shirt and two days worth of stubble, yelled right after he walked out of his office. Once his people were back on track, he turned his attention to the cause of the uproar and said, "Is there a reason why you are disturbing my staff?"

"Well… unfortunately, I just have that natural eff…oof," Vash started until Knives elbowed him in the stomach to get him to shut up.

"Are you the Chief?" Knives coldly inquired.

"Yeah and who are you?" the chief asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Federal Marshal Saverem and these are my partners, Marshal Saverem and Sa…Madsen," Knives replied before quickly adding, "Is there some place where we can talk in private?"

"Follow me," he muttered before turning to head back to his office. Once entering, he closed the door behind them and stepped around his desk to sit. Following his lead Vash and McKenna sat, while Knives chose to lean against the wall behind the two. "So… what can I help you with?"

"Well…" Vash started with a small smile. "We were hoping you would give us the whereabouts of two of your disaster investigators."

"Which two?"

"Meryl Stryfe and Milly Thompson, sir," the ex-outlaw replied, giving the stern looking man a hopeful expression. Then he saw the frown forming on the chief's face and knew that they weren't going to get too far.

"Do you have a warrant?"

"A warrant?" Vash asked in confusion, not completely understanding why a warrant was needed just to obtain their most recent location. Then right before the chief elaborated it, dawned on him…

"You do realize that the contract we have with the Feds, not only gives our investigators immunity, but it also states that we do not have to give out information unless it is either subpoenaed by the courts or a warrant is given," Milly and Meryl's boss smugly replied as he leaned back in the chair, looking at the three. Then with a half smirk floating across his normally sterile features, he added, "And I'm sure you don't have one, do you?"

"No we do not," the golden blonde muttered sadly. That was it. He wasn't going to get any information from Bernardelli and knew that they would have to look for his insurance girl the hard way, by listening to the rumors. Then Knives telepathically offered to get their location by entering his mind. However, before Vash could say go ahead, the chief called a woman named Karen into his office.

"Yes, sir," she said, instantly opening the door after the chief called her name. She had obviously been listening on the other side.

"Please escort Marshal Saverem and his partners to the door."

"Of course, chief," Karen eagerly replied, motioning them out of the door. Mutely, the three walk out of the space with the pretty blonde a step behind, until the chief called her name again.

As she stepped back through the doorway, Vash instinctively stopped to wait for her. With a sigh escaping his lips, he closed his eyes for a moment, before opening them back up to look at what was right in front of him. It was an empty desk with everything in perfect order, except for the thin layer dust that covered the space, particularly on the silver colored name plate sitting on the front right corner. Focusing on the bold block lettering, he saw the name of the very woman who he was desperately searching for.

"Oh Meryl," he sadly breathed as tear slipped down his cheek. Taking a small step forward, he gently picked up the plate and delicately removed the dust with his gloved right hand. God, how he missed her and knowing that it was going to take longer to find her made his chest tighten. He didn't want anything bad too happen to her and if it did, then it would be his fault, all because he couldn't get to her in time.

"Marshal Saverem," Karen softly called out, after watching the handsome blonde man caress the nameplate engraved with one of her best friend's names. Actually, she witnessed the entire exchange.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, quickly wiping his eyes with one hand while saying something about the dust getting to him as he hastily set the plate back down.

Karen just gave him a sympathetic smile before motioning for him to follow his partners, who were now waiting by the elevators. A few minutes later, she silently ushered them out of the elevators, where they headed toward the building's double doors. She knew that there was something more going on than what the chief had said when she briefly spoke with him. Especially, if the way the one in the red coat reacted to Meryl's nameplate had any bearing. Her friend was very special to him.

"You know Meryl, don't you," Karen declared just as Knives reached to open one of the two doors and escorted McKenna out.

"I…I do," Vash quietly replied, stopping in his tracks and turning before giving her a sad smile.

Karen just studied him for a moment. There was something very familiar about the man. It felt as if she knew him, knew of him or, more specifically, read about him. Then it clicked. She realized who he was and why he was here asking for Meryl's whereabouts. Giving him a small glare, she crossed her arms over her chest and shortly asked, "Why are you looking for her? _Really_ looking for her?"

"Because I need her," he simply replied as another tear slid down his cheek.

"She is heading east to Inepril City by bus. The last report we received was today and it stated that they will have a lay over in Valdour, which should be for four days. Now according to the post date, they should reach that town sometime today. So, if you hurry, you should be able to catch her there," she notified him, accepting his intentions as being sincere ones. Then after a brief pause, she advised, "Don't you dare hurt her again! If you do, then you'll have something far worse than bounty hunters after you!"

"I promise I won't," Vash said giving her a sincere smile. "And thank you," he added before reaching for his golden shades. Slipping them on, he quickly turned and left the building. He had no time to waste if they were going too get to Valdour before his short-girl left.

"God's speed, Vash the Stampede," Karen said with a smile, while watching him quickly descend the steps in front of Bernardelli HQ.

* * *

.

Hello all, I hope you had a great couple of weeks!

For those who aren't familiar with Bardeaux Keele, he made his appearance in Trigun Maximum vol. 1, 'Bravo Girls.' When Vash reappears in the Manga, Bernardelli sends out Keele to 'supervise' him instead of the insurance girls. Well, Meryl finds out that Keele is scamming the insurance company and intervenes.

Have I mentioned that you all are the bestest ever? Because you really are!

Oh' and for everyone who wanted to know how the hubby did in his tournament, his team ended up taking 5th out of 35 teams. Not bad for a bunch of guys who ended up staying up all night Friday night drinking beer. (All but Charlie since he doesn't drink) It was an all night tourney… Man' I'm still sleepy!

Well have a GREAT WEEK!

Kisses,

Aine


	47. Life’s Journeys: Reunions

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 47: Life's Journeys: Reunions

"I can't believe you actually did it," the Caden complained just as soon as Meryl sat down at the table next to him.

"I don't see why it's so unbelievable Mr. Caden," she immediately replied as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked directly into the outlaw's eyes, proving that she wasn't lying.

"But Meryl, if we would have kept the car, then we could have made it to Inepril in less than a four days, instead of having to wait here for what… almost a week for the next bus," he replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "And it's just Caden, remember?"

"I remember… Caden," she said right before one of the saloon's waitresses came to take her order. After placing an order for a scotch and soda, because she had a feeling she was going to need it, she reminded him of her reasons. "I understand that we could have made it there much earlier than predicted. However, the vehicle was stolen and I'm sure the owner reported it as such. So, it would only make sense too anonymously turn the vehicle into the authorities. That way the owner can get their car back and there's no harm done."

"But I'm sure they had insurance on it," he protested just to provoke her. It was always so entertaining ruffling her feathers.

"And that is _exactly_ my point!" Meryl exclaimed as she uncrossed her arms and started to flay her hands around with every word. "It would have probably ended up costing Bernardelli and we just can't let that happen now can we! Right Milly?"

"Ummm… huh? Oh… ahhh… sure, whatever you say Sempai," the big-girl absently muttered, while leaning over in her seat. She had her attention elsewhere. Instead of listening to the conversation going on at the table, she was intently listening to the satellite receiver that was sitting on the very corner of the bar, only a few feel away.

"Oh, why do I bother," Meryl mumbled, while watching her partner from across the table. Then looking over to the outlaw, she quickly changed the subject, while he was too preoccupied by watching Milly. "So, what kind of food do they serve here? I'm starved."

"Oh… the usual bar food," Caden replied, turning his head to look at her. "Here," he added as he reached for menu lying on the empty table next to them. Handing it over, he gave Meryl a broad smile before adding, "Ya' know… for such a tiny thing, you sure can pack the food away."

"Yeah and you're one to talk," she said with a roll of her eyes before looking at the array of choices. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you where eating for two," she added, while smirking into the menu.

"Oh wow! Did you hear that!" Milly interrupted, instantly bringing both of their attention to her. "New Fort Bragg was attacked last week!"

"Really, did it say by whom?" Meryl curiously asked.

"Nope… the satellite simply said that according to the official report, it was a covert exercise in order to test the defenses of the compound," Milly answered right before the satellite personality demanded all of their attention. The entire bar quieted as the barkeep instantly turned the volume up on the receiver. Then as clear as a bell, the voice transmitted the breaking news through the unit…

"_And it has been confirmed for all you disheartened bounty hunters out there. The big one got away! That's right… the legendary gunman will stay a legend. For the sixty billion double-dollar bounty has been withdrawn from the one and only Vash the Stampede..." _

Upon the startling announcement, just about the entire place erupted into complaints, mutterings of disbeliefs, and for some violent temper tantrums. All of how they could not believe the government could just ignore such a dangerous outlaw as glasses of alcohol were strewn about the space. Incredible frustration and disappointment ran high in the single story building, all except for the table residing in the far corner, closest to the receiver.

At first Meryl was in shock and couldn't believe what she heard, until Milly called out her name to see if she was okay. She wasn't. It hurt more that she could possibly imagine. It felt like she had been thrown into quicksand, slowly sinking under to suffocate, while being crushed at the same time.

"Oh god," Meryl breathed as her silvery orbs shimmered with unshed tears. It was true. Vash was finally able to live his life without worrying about bounty hunters or the Feds coming after him. And she was truly happy for him. He was free to live his life alright, but he was free to live it with someone else…

"Meryl?" Milly called out again, clearly concerned for her best friend, while Caden gently placed his left hand on her shoulder to show his.

"He's finally free," the short-girl whispered sadly as she closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her left hand. She just sat there, completely ignoring everything in order to try and get a hold of the feelings that were eating her up inside. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do so, at least not right away and needed to find solitude so she could cry her heart out, while not showing her weakness. No, showing weakness would not help anything. Lowering her hand, she slowly opened her eyes and rose from her seat, while quietly saying, "Please excuse me I am suddenly not feeling very well."

"Sempai, do you want me to come with you?"

"That's okay, Milly. I just want to lie down. You stay here with Caden," she absently muttered before practically running out of the saloon, heading to their hotel across the street.

"Oh Meryl," Milly whispered sadly, watching her best friend make a hasty exit.

"Ummm… don't you think it's about time you told me why she acts differently whenever his name is mentioned?" Caden asked, after Meryl had completely left the building. Milly simply sighed as she turned back around in her seat to look at the handsome man and shrugged, tying to play it off. He wasn't buying it. "Now blue-eyes, I know that something must have happened. I mean she's normally a very confidant woman that doesn't break down like that."

"I know," Milly sighed again before reaching for her drink and downing the whole thing. "It's just that when you're talking about matters of the heart, I don't know if Sempai would like it if I told you about it. She's very private like that, you know?"

"Yeah… I know, but I still don't like seeing her like that," he stated with worry evident before motioning for their server to get them another round. Caden knew he could get her to loosen up with a few more drinks. Besides, it was so much fun getting her tipsy and she always said the funniest things.

"Me neither," she muttered absently, while playing with her empty glass. Becoming completely mesmerized with the way miniscule droplets of gin would move with the slow clockwise motions, while internally wondering if it would be so bad to tell Mr. Caden about her friend's plight. After all, he was a nice guy, not to mention really, really cute. Maybe he could help Meryl get over Mr. Vash, especially since it seemed like he was interested in her.

Actually, the way he acted, it was almost like he was interested in her, too. She always caught him looking at her and when their eyes would meet, she would feel a jolt of awareness running through her body. Something she had felt with only one other person… Nicholas. In a sense, it kind of made her uneasy. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to someone else. She hadn't grieved enough over the loss of her beloved priest.  
Milly didn't know if she would ever grieve enough.

'Then maybe he could help Sempai,' Milly thought just as a full glass of gin was set in front of her. Stopping her play with the empty tumbler, she reached for the new glass and took a healthy drink before looking up to Caden and giving him a sweet smile. He instantly smiled back. "Maybe I should tell you, Mr. Caden," she finally said after her heart skipped a couple of beats from gazing into his mesmerizing verdant eyes.

"I really would like to know, Milly. I do consider her a friend, after all," he said, as he reached into his pocket of his overcoat and pulled out a couple of peppermints. After unwrapping one, he slipped it into his mouth before adding, "And it's just Caden."

"Oh, okay Mr. Caden," she replied with a bright smile as he offered her a peppermint. She accepted the candy with a 'thank you' before placing it on the table, saving it for later. She needed to start her story first. "Well… you see Mr. Vash and Meryl grew very close over the time that we were assigned to him, which was pretty funny, because at first, Sempai refused to believe Mr. Vash was Mr. Vash. She couldn't get over the fact that someone so funny could be such a despicable outlaw. And she would never admit it, but she liked him from the beginning. It was so cute, too. He would drive her totally nuts and they would always argue and she would end up smacking him upside the head or something."

"Really?" Walker questioned as she paused to take another sip from her drink. "She would smack Vash the Stampede upside the head? Meryl doesn't really seem like the violent type."

"Oh she really isn't," the big-girl replied with a giggle after setting her drink down. "Mr. Vash is the only person she had ever beaten up."

"Maybe it was to hide her feelings from him."

"Exactly," Milly exclaimed with a smile. "And what's so funny is that Mr. Vash pretty much liked her the whole time, too. That's why he put up with her abuse."

"Kinda like foreplay, huh," he said with a chuckle right before downing half of his whiskey. "Well, what happened?"

"Then Augusta happened and Meryl finally admitted that she had feelings for him. Only we were separated from him for about two years and she couldn't tell him. Heck… we didn't even know if he was still alive," she answered as her demeanor turned sad. "Now don't tell Meryl I told you this, but she was a complete wreck. Then one day she got call from the chief and found out that he was alive and that's when they sent Keele out after him instead. Well Sempai thought something was up… though you already know about that. So, I won't tell it again. Anyway, then it was our turn and when we finally caught up with him and Ni… well… when we found him, he was all beaten up from saving this guy, but you could tell he was really happy to see Meryl. He had this big grin on his face. It was so cute! Then we were by his side up until he left us, because Ni… ummm… until something happened and he left because he didn't want us to get hurt and he was really sad…"

"Why was he sad, Milly?" the outlaw asked, noticing that this part of her story hurt her just to talk about it.

"His best friend was killed," she whispered sadly as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Milly. I didn't mean to have it hurt you."

"Don't be. I'm positively perfectly fine," she said after wiping her eyes and smiling again. He could tell it was forced. "Anyway… on with the story," she started again with a slight pause. "So, before Mr. Vash left, he opened up to Meryl and told her about how his brother and his gang were after him and he had to leave us. Of course, we didn't listen and followed him and ended up getting captured, making Mr. Vash kill someone for the first time. He was completely distraught over that and Meryl was the one who helped him through it. Then he almost immediately went out to confront his brother and won. So, when he came back he started to make his feelings known, because he didn't have to hide them anymore. You see, Knives agreed that he would behave himself."

"Wait," Caden interrupted. "His brother's name is Knives?"

"Uhhh… yeah."

"Interesting," he mumbled, while moving his right hand up to scratch under his hat. "Does he have a sister named fork?"

"I don't think so," she cluelessly replied before diving right back into the story. "So we went to the fallen ship in New Oregon and met Miss Mac and Mr. Doc they were really nice and we stayed there for about six weeks before we left."

"And that's it?" he incredulously asked after she didn't continue. "That really doesn't explain why she's so upset."

"Well… there is more and I suppose I should tell you. After all, I guess it could be pretty important," Milly said as scratched her head again, while wondering if she should tell him. "Well, Meryl and Mr. Vash never really had much of a chance to be together, because he was busy helping his brother and working at the construction site. Not to mention, Jessica was always hanging on him. And when they were together, Sempai thought all he wanted to do was get into her pants, which of course, I told her that wasn't true and so did Miss. Mac. Then finally on Mr. Vash's birthday she gave him a very special birthday present and the very next day he ended up getting engaged to Jessica."

"**What!" **the long haired man yelled, making the other patrons of the bar look at him curiously. Sensing the sudden interest from the other people, he settled down and added, "So, I think it's pretty safe to assume that she gave him her virginity, right?"

"Gee… how did you guess?"

"Very wildly, blue-eyes," he said with a smile. He couldn't help it. She was something else. However, his smile instantly turned into a frown after realizing how much of a prick the Humanoid Typhoon was. "What a fucking bastard," he then mumbled before lifting his glass to lips and downing its contents with a snap of his head.

"I don't think Mr. Vash meant for it to happen, though. He loved Sempai way too much, Mr. Caden."

"It doesn't matter," he bit out, still angered over the situation. "If he loved her, he wouldn't have gotten engaged to someone else!"

"I don't know, I think Jessica tricked him into it. I mean he would never hurt Meryl. Mr. Vash isn't like that. He's too gentle of a man," she replied firmly, grabbing onto his wrist so she had his complete attention. "Besides, he tried to explain it all to Meryl, but she was too stubborn to listen. You know how she gets once something is set in her mind."

"Yeah I do," he muttered, recalling the car issue just a short time ago as he motioned for yet another round. Meryl was the most obstinate woman he had ever met and if she didn't want to talk to you then she wouldn't. He could see that, but still, if he truly loved her, he wouldn't have gotten himself engaged to another. At least, that's how he thought love should be, though he had never been in love before. So, he didn't know from experience what it was like. Then he looked over at Milly, who was still holding his wrist. Then again, maybe he did. He knew that if he were lucky enough to have her love, then he would never let something like that happen. She was too precious to lose…

"Have you ever been in love, blue-eyes?" he then asked after a few moments, completely out of the blue.

"Yes," she said quietly as she looked down into her almost empty glass.

"What happened?" he asked, noting her sadness again.

"He died…"

* * *

.

"Ugh… is it morning already?" McKenna absently mumbled as she rolled over to wrap an arm around Knives. Instead of feeling his warmth, she felt only the cool empty space as she touched the edge of the twin mattress in the back of the truck. Rolling back over, she absently reached for her glasses and slipped them on with a yawn, right before sitting up. She still wasn't coherent from just waking and, for the most part, kept her hazel eyes closed as she pulled her arms over her head to stretch and took several deep breaths. Then with a muttering of 'what I would do for a good cup of coffee,' she opened her eyes.

It was blurry.

"What the hell," she said in confusion as she took her glasses off and rubbed her eyes before opening them without wearing her spectacles. It was clear and, once it finally registered in her sleepy head, she knew exactly why. Her eyesight had improved enough for her not to need the glasses any longer. With a smile, the redhead climbed off of the mattress and reached for her boots. After slipping them on, she prepared to hop out of the truck as Knives stepped around the corner to assist her.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as he set her on the ground. "I don't believe I'll need my glasses any longer," she added after he grunted a reply to her greeting.

"Of course not," Knives arrogantly retorted, while grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the front of the truck. "I told you before we reached New DC that you were about done wearing them. Had you forgotten already, woman?"

"Geez… you don't have to be so obnoxious, Knives," she bit out, clearly annoyed with his attitude. "I mean this is pretty exciting for me and I was hoping you would be a little bit nicer about it."

"I am being nice," he smugly replied once they reached the opened door on the driver's side of the truck, where Knives had a canteen and her toiletry bag. "Here are your things and you can go over around the rocks over there to prepare. We are leaving in fifteen minutes," he added, pointing over to an outcropping of rock a few feel away.

"Boy, you're in rare form this morning. What's wrong?" she asked after grabbing her things. Normally, he wasn't that much of grouch and even though their connection was still new, she could tell something was bothering him. "You know I can feel you're tense."

"I know," he sighed. He still wasn't used to sharing things with others yet, even if it was her. Running his right hand through his cropped locks, he stopped the motion at the base of his neck where he rubbed out an imaginary kink. "It's Vash," he finally started once he dropped the hand to his side. "I'm worried about him. He's becoming more and more apprehensive every isle we get closer to them."

"I noticed it, too," the redhead replied, dropping her gear as she stepped up to her mate and wrapped her arms around his lean waist. "He's just nervous about seeing Meryl again. It's perfectly understandable, really."

"To a human maybe, but I just don't understand why he's letting it bother him. He has claimed her and she should be thrilled with the prospect," he exclaimed after wrapping his arms around her, accepting the hug. "It is a great gift he is bestowing upon her, after all."

"Do you honestly believe Meryl will be that easy to get back, Knives?" McKenna asked, completely ignoring the remarks and fully knowing Vash's battle was only half won. Meryl was going to be much harder to convince than her father was. "I can tell you right now, Meryl is going to put up a fight."

"We'll see," he muttered noncommittally before letting her go. He knew they needed to head out. "Now go and get ready, McKenna. We are almost there."

"All right," she agreed before grabbing her things and heading over to the outcropping.

Knives watched as she disappeared, before heading to the other side of the truck to see if Vash was still standing out on the much larger rock formation that jutted out of the barren train. Just has he expected, his brother was still standing on its edge staring out to the sea of sand. His form rigid, as the internal battle still raged on while the morning breeze made his spiky hair and the panels of his crimson duster dance erratically along its flow. He noted that the image of his brother reflected all of the conflicting emotions that were running through him. Vash was tense and excited at the same time.

"Vash," Knives called as he climbed up the extension. Then once he reached his twin, he supplied, "McKenna's up and is preparing as we speak. We can leave whenever you are ready."

"She's out there," Vash said instead of replying to his brother's statement, not even glancing over at his twin. He just kept his sunglass covered eyes west. "I can feel her. We're close."

"Yes we are close and if we leave now we will be in the same city as her just after noon," he interjected, placing a hand on his brother shoulder. "Let's go, brother."

"Okay."

Five hours later, the trio found themselves entering the outskirts of Valdour. It was a decent sized city that offered all of the enmities that a weary traveler would appreciate after a long journey, particularly hotels, food establishments, and, of course, saloons. Within the city limits alone there were seven hotels, which pretty much guaranteed that they would find a couple of rooms for the night. But, that also meant that they would most likely have a difficult time finding the insurance girls.

Staring out the passenger window, Vash mutely watched as the town's residents casually milled about the market place, barely noticing the vast array of activities going on amongst the space. The atmosphere relaxed as people diligently kept the economy moving with the buying and selling their wares, while some were holding animated conversations with acquaintances and children played amongst the many booths and shops that lined the town square. In all, it was quite a normal scene in a peaceful city such as this and if it were any other occasion Vash would have been enthralled by it all.

However, it wasn't and the ex-outlaw couldn't find any pleasure in watching the bustling activity of the prospering metropolis. He was too busy worrying about his reunion with a certain raven-haired beauty that haunted his very fiber with such a force that at times he thought he would surely fade away without her. He knew that she was in the city and their meeting was inevitable. It was just that he didn't know how she would react once she saw him again.

Actually, Vash did have a pretty good feeling and it wasn't going to be a good one. His gut was telling him that he was probably going to find a very peeved insurance girl and end up with a concussion. It would be well worth it, though, especially if she accepted his apology and agreed to take him back. Hell, he would accept a not only a sound thrashing, but would even swear off doughnuts for a year if she would forgive him. It would be worth it, even though he wouldn't throw the doughnut promise in, unless it was a last resort. After all, a year without doughnuts would be pure torture.

Then the truck came to a halt.

Mentally shaking his head to clear it, Vash brought his attention to his surroundings and realized that they were now parked on a side street. Looking over at his brother, he watched him opening the door to get out. "Where are you going Knives?" Vash asked as his twin helped McKenna out.

"Christ Vash, didn't you hear a word I said?" Knives asked with irritation apparent. "I just said that we're at the hotel and I was going to find a place to park."

"Oh… sorry… I… ahhh… guess I was a little preoccupied," he muttered, opening the passenger door and hopping down.

"Hey Vash," McKenna began as they started to walk toward the main street and their intended hotel. Once she had his attention, she gave him a sympathetic smile and suggested, "I saw a tavern across the street. Why don't you go over there and see what they have for lunch, while Knives and I will get the rooms. Then we'll meet you over there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Knives bit out as they reached the corner and turned left on the sandstone walkway. "And while you're waiting, have a couple of drinks. You need to relax, brother. The tension running through you is becoming quite bothersome."

"Okay," the ex-outlaw sighed before muttering that he would see them in a few as he stepped off of the sidewalk. With long strides, he made the short trip to the other side of the street in no time, but instantly stopped before entering the swinging doors. Raising his artificial hand up to his badge, he unfastened the Silver Star before slipping it into one of his many pockets. He didn't want to make the other patrons wary, after all.

Once ready, he slipped through the doorway and, out of habit, immediately took in his surroundings. The bar itself, ran most of the length of the left wall right before him, while two men leaned against the faux wood frame. To the right, circular tables stood erratically with more customers, men and women alike, sitting about eating lunch or having a drink. Two waitresses were casually working the tables, since the place was fairly empty, while a young man with short black hair tended the bar. Deciding that he didn't want to deal with either female, Vash walked up to the bar. Leaning in, a couple of feel away from the closest man, he motioned for the bartender.

"What'll it be?" the black-haired man asked, immediately waiting on his newest customer.

"Whiskey," Vash started with a deep sigh. "Make it a double."

"Gotcha," the bartender confirmed, reaching for a tall glass and a bottle of Jack Daniels. Setting the glass down, he poured a generous portion before sliding it in front of the blonde man.

"Thanks," Vash muttered, setting down a few double-dollars to pay for it. Picking the glass up, he brought it up to his lips before downing the contents with a snap of his head. He then set the glass back down before asking for another. Once the glass was refilled, he repeated the process before setting it down again. "Another," he croaked for the second time as the burning sensation from the alcohol slid down his throat.

"I've got this one," the man leaning against the bar next to him stated, motioning that he wanted the same as he moved down closer to Vash.

"Thanks," the ex-outlaw said, glancing over to the man now standing a little more than a feel to the right of him.

"No problem," he replied, while both men watched the bartender fill two glasses. "You look like you have something bothering you and drinking alone isn't always the answer."

"And what makes you think there's something bothering me?" Vash practically bit out, looking into the now full glass before him.

"Well…" he started with a chuckle, making Vash look at him. "You came in here with a scowl on your face and you have basically had four shots in less than a minute and a half."

"I guess you have a point," the golden blonde replied, turning his head to completely look at the man next to him. He could tell the stranger was fairly tall even though he was leaning against the bar, but that was about it. The brim of the hat he was wearing came down low, completely covering his face so that it was difficult to catch a glimpse of his features.

"So," the man then said, while lifting the glass up to his lips and taking a sip. "Is it a woman, money, or a job?"

"A woman," Vash sighed after a moment, picking the glass up as well.

"Figured as much. They are God's gift, but sometimes I swear, they were created by the devil himself to wreak havoc on our weak souls."

"Yeah, you're right about that," he muttered, lifting his own glass and taking a sip.

"Well… I believe a toast is in order, then," the man in the hat stated as he stood erect and raised his glass, Vash immediately following suit. "To the exasperating women that hold our hearts in the palm of their hands, may they not squeezed it too tightly."

And with that, both men downed their drinks.

* * *

.

"Sempai, you know it isn't healthy to stay cooped up in here."

"I know, Milly," Meryl said with frustration lacing her words. "I just want to finish this, okay," she added, momentarily turning from her typewriter to face her partner.

"_Then_ do you promise to meet Mr. Caden and me for lunch?" Milly pleaded and scolded at the same time.

"Yes, I promise," the raven-haired beauty said with a sigh before giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"YAAAY, Sempai," the big-girl cheered as she zealously hugged her partner and the back of the chair Meryl was sitting on at the same time. Milly let go, once the short-girl complained about the lack of oxygen, and advised, "We are going to be across the street, so don't forget. And if you aren't with us in thirty minutes, I'll come up here and get you."

Yeah… thirty minutes, I gotcha," Meryl muttered, turning back around and starting to type again, until a thought crossed her mind. "Where is Caden, anyway?"

"Oh, he went over to the bar about thirty minutes ago."

"Well, don't you think you should get over there and make sure he isn't causing any trouble?"

"But why, Sempai?" Milly asked, while scratching her head.

"Ummm… because it's our job!"

"Oh yeah… I forgot!" the brunette exclaimed before rushing out of the door, leaving Meryl to her typing.

After a few minutes and practically flying down the three flights of stairs, Milly found herself in the hotel's lobby. As she hurried through the open space, something caught her eye or, more to the point, someone. Stopping in place, she turned to bring her complete attention to the back of woman with a mass of red curly hair standing at the front desk. Then she noticed the platinum blonde right next to her, which confirmed her suspicions. "Oh my gosh!" she squealed in delight before rushing up to the two. "Miss Mac is it that really you?"

"Milly?" McKenna questioned as she turned around only to be caught up in a gigantic hug from the big-girl.

"Wow! How are you? Why are you here? Are you two on your honeymoon? I can't believe that we ran into each other! What an amazing coincidence!" Milly happily rattled off, in rapid succession, while letting Mac go and giving Knives a hug before he could protest. "So what's up?"

"Well, this makes things much easier," Knives muttered, after managing to untangle himself from Milly's infamous 'death grip.'

"Mr. Knives, what do you mean by that?" she asked as she stepped back, still smiling broadly over seeing her friends again.

"We have been looking for you, Milly," McKenna said with a smile.

"Me… Why?"

"Not just you, Meryl, too," Knives stated already growing tired of the nonsense. "Where is she?"

"Up in our room, typing a report. Why, is something wrong, Mr. Knives?"

"Yeah… Vash is what's wrong," he huffed out as he raised his left hand up and ran it through his hair.

"Oh my! What's wrong with Mr. Vash? Is he hurt? Did they set a date and you want us to come back and stop him?" Milly quickly asked before adding, "You know Sempai won't do that!"

"No Milly, it isn't anything like that," Mac interjected. "Vash is fine. As a matter of fact, he's here with us."

"Where? I don't see him?" Milly asked, looking around the lobby.

"He's at the bar across the street. We told him to go over there, while we got our rooms," the redhead answered, still smiling over her friend's childlike nature. She had really missed her.

"That's amazing!" she chirped as she clamped her hands together. "Mr. Caden is already over there and I was heading there for lunch, too! Hey, why don't we eat together? Wouldn't that be wonderful!"

"That's a good idea, but what about Meryl?" Mac asked as the three headed toward the hotel's doorway.

"She promised that she would meet us there and won't she be in for a big surprise once she sees you guys again," Milly exclaimed happily before instantly telling them about how their adventures have been so far with the Bringer of Chaos. Finally crossing the street, the three made their way through the saloon's double doors and saw Vash leaning against the bar silently drinking with another man in a cowboy hat. With another big squeal, Milly rushed the golden blonde and caught him up into a bone crushing hug.

"What the…" Vash started; completely shocked over the embrace, until recognizing the bear hug. "Milly?"

"Oh Mr. Vash, it's so good to see you! But please don't tell me that Jessica is with you. Cause if so, Meryl won't be pleased," she said as her eyes welled up with tears at seeing the ex-outlaw again. With a sniffle, she let go before looking over to the other man now standing behind the Humanoid Typhoon. "Gosh Mr. Vash and Mr. Caden, I didn't know you two knew each other!"

"Huh?" Vash questioned as he turned around to look at the slightly taller man whom he had been drinking with.

"So… you're Vash the Stampede," Caden started with a sneer before lifting his hat up just enough, so Vash could see that his eyes were sparking dangerously. Then with a devilish smirk, he added, "Well you know… I really have to thank you."

"Why?" Vash asked, narrowing his eyes as he felt the sudden animosity rolling off the Bringer of Chaos. He knew something was coming and instinctively prepared for anything.

"It's quite simple really," Caden said with a short bark of laughter before becoming serious and adding…

"If you wouldn't have fucked up with Meryl, then she wouldn't be _my_ insurance girl…"

* * *

.

Wow it's another Friday! Man, time flies when you're having fun. (though don't know how much fun work is! Oh' well!)

Well, it looks like Vash is finally going to be reunited with his short-girl. Now all we have to do is see just how well that turns out… only time will tell, right! (because you know I'm not gonna )

Did anyone catch the meaning behind the 'Life's Journeys' chapters? Let's see how many Tri-nuts there really are out there!

Thank you yet again for the stellar reviews! You all are the GREATEST!

Have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	48. Reluctant Alliances

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 48: Reluctant Alliances

"_If you wouldn't have fucked up with Meryl, then she wouldn't be _my_ insurance girl…" _

That sentence replayed in the Humanoid Typhoon's mind over and over again for what seemed like a lifetime as he glared that the outlaw before him. The bastard just had the audacity to lay a claim on _his_ Meryl and with the already festering rage and pent up frustration making him edgy, the declaration just pushed him over that proverbial edge, way over it. He was beyond furious, to the point that his normally passive nature completely dissolved, giving way for his darker, more aggressive side to take over.

"You fucking son of a bitch," Vash finally seethed. His eyes were glowing an eerie shade of blue as the fists at his sides tightened until the knuckles on his real hand cracked. Then with out warning, the Stampede swung his balled up prosthetic hand to deliver a punishing upper cut, hitting Chaos under the chin. Immediately sending the man to the floor as his Stetson flew off from the sudden jolt.

Shaking his head to clear the fuzziness, Caden rolled over from kissing the ground only to meet a vicious right hook that sent him to the floor again. It was a cheap shot and he knew that he probably deserved it for egging Vash the Stampede on. But, at the same time, he also knew that he could justify his actions because of how the former sixty billion double-dollar man treated Meryl. Besides, he was in the mood for a good fight and knew that the man in red would be a worthy adversary.

"Okay asshole, if you wanna fight dirty…" Chaos bit out, quickly turning to rest on his hip as he snapped his long left leg up, kicking Vash in the stomach. Getting pushed back from the blow, Vash doubled over while trying to catch his lost breath. The kick rendered him defenseless just long enough for Caden to kip up from the floor before he charged and tackled him, the momentum sending both men flying toward and through the swinging doors.

"Well that was mighty peculiar," Milly muttered as Knives instantly rushed out after the two. McKenna quickly pulled her out of the saloon as well. All so they could watch the two gunmen duke it out in the middle of the street, along with the other patrons of the bar, not to mention a few others that stopped to view the display. Looking over at Knives, the big-girl desperately asked, "Aren't you going to stop them, Mr. Knives?"

"No. Vash needs to do this on his own," he replied, watching his brother deliver a punch to Caden's solar plexus, while the longer haired man thrust his forearm up into Vash's throat at the same time. He simply stood there as both men fell to the ground from the strikes, before instantaneously regaining their wits to attack again.

"But…" Milly started to protest until Mac cut her off.

"Go and get Meryl, Milly," McKenna ordered, pushing the taller woman in the direction of the hotel. "Other than Knives, she's the only one that can put an end to this!"

With an okay, Milly sprinted to the hotel only a few yarz away. Rushing through the lobby, she made to and up the three flights of stairs in no time before reaching and opening the door to where Meryl was. "Sempai come quick," Milly breathlessly sputtered. Until she realized that Meryl was sitting stock still in the chair before her typewriter, while staring blankly through the wall across from her. Something was wrong. "Meryl, you okay?"

"He's here… isn't he," she quietly murmured, instead of answering her partner. "I know this may sound strange, but I can feel him," she then added as she turned in her seat to look at Milly as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"If _he_ means Mr. Vash, then yeah he's here. So is Mr. Knives and Miss. Mac, but you gotta stop them!"

"Stop them… stop who, Milly?" Meryl asked as she wiped her eyes and rose from her seat, heading over to grab her cloak from the coat tree in the corner of the room.

"Mr. Vash and Mr. Caden, that's who! They're fist fighting out in the middle of the street!"

"Whaa…" she screeched in disbelief, instantly turning on her heel to gape at her partner. She knew by the way that Milly was looking at her that she was absolutely serious and that they had better get down there right away. "Let's go," Meryl bit out, while fastening her cape as anger replaced her disbelief. Two grown men, who didn't even know each other, were fighting out in the middle of the street for only God knows why and it really pissed her off. And she knew exactly who to blame. How dare he come around just when she was starting to breathe on her own and pull a stunt like this!

By the time the insurance girls pushed through the crowd watching the exchange, both men were bloody and gasping for breath as the confrontation waged on. Neither man backing down, as the punches and kicks flew viciously, meeting with a forearm or a thigh from their foe. The blocks, for the most part, stifling the other man's offensive, where only on occasion would a strike connect successfully with its target, causing blood, sweat, and sand to fly off the recipient of the blow.

Seeing enough of the childish antics from Vash and Caden, Meryl felt it was past time to stop the fight. She looked across the mass encircling the two and saw Knives standing there with a frown on his face, while Mac stood right next to him muttering something to the fairer twin, while glaring up at him. 'Mac must think it's time for this testosterone induced battle to end as well," the raven-haired woman thought, realizing that Knives wasn't about to interfere. With a muttered curse escaping her lips, she pulled out a derringer with her right hand and immediately raised it over her head.

The very next instant, she pulled the trigger…

The sound of a gun discharging startled not only the throng of people swarming about the combatants, but also the two throwing punches in the middle of it all. Both frozen in place and mid swing as they instantly brought their attention to the little spitfire in white, who was glaring daggers at them. They could tell that she was _really_ pissed and all hell was about to break loose.

Vash just stared, mouth open, as he looked at her for the first time in over three months. Meryl had changed a few things about herself he noticed as he drank in her lithe form. Her raven hair now brushed the nape of her collar as her bangs and wispy pieces framed her face. Then there were the form fitting white pants. 'Oh God… where did she get those,' he groaned internally, fully appreciating how they hugged her curves like a second skin. She was absolutely stunning and he momentarily forgot what just transpired as he felt his desire for the petite woman spike. Then he realized that she wasn't looking back at him. She had her sparkling silver eyes pinned on the man standing next to him. Narrowing his eyes again, he was about to say something until she began her tirade.

"**What in the hell do you two think you were doing? This is absolutely unacceptable behavior coming from grown men. I want both of you upstairs in my room now damn it! And I want an explanation!"**

"But Meryl?" both men groused together before turning to glare at one another because they spoke at the same time.

"**Move or I will shoot at both of you next time,"** she yelled, fully prepared to pull out two more derringers.

"I'm glad to see you still care, Meryl," Vash muttered sarcastically as he wiped the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"And you Mr. Stampede," she seethed, finally looking at him. **"I don't know why you are here, but I'm absolutely positive that you started this whole thing. Can't you go anywhere and not cause trouble? You are nothing, but a skirt chasing, doughnut scarfing, spiky headed pea-brained idiot that I'm sure is still freeloading off of as many people as you possibly can! You are exasperating!"**

"Actually, I'm not freeloading off of anyone," the ex-outlaw replied as he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out handcuffs before deftly slipping behind the unsuspecting taller man and pulling his arms around his back to cuff him.

"What in the hell," Caden bit out just as he heard the sound of a gun cocking. Turning his head to the left, he saw the platinum blonde man in a neutral colored trench coat pointing a black long colt at him, while Vash finished with the cuffing.

"What do you think you are doing, Mr. Stampede?" the short-girl asked disbelievingly.

"I'm doing my job," he replied with a smirk as he let go of the Bringer of Chaos's hands and reached into a pocket once again. This time pulling out something that flashed silver right before he pinned it over his heart. Bringing his penetrating aqua eyes up to Meryl's now confused silver ones, he advised, "Oh and it isn't Mr. Stampede. It's Federal Marshal Vash Saverem."

* * *

.

"So let me get this straight," Meryl started as she looked over to Knives, who was leaning against the desk, while McKenna sat in the chair she previously occupied not forty minutes ago. "You three basically created all of that mayhem at New Fort Bragg, just to clear his name and then ended up becoming Federal Marshals?" she continued, pointing her thumb to the right and toward the man silently leaning against the wall next to the room's exit.

"That's correct," Knives simply replied.

"But why?" Meryl then asked Knives, refusing to acknowledge that his twin was in the room.

"Why not," he answered with a shrug before bringing his attention to Caden, who was sitting next to Meryl on her bed. "Besides, we can now go after the planet's garbage and dispose of it properly, without having to worry about the vermin coming after us because of Vash's bounty."

"But what about the wedding?" Milly curiously wondered, looking about the room from her bed that was across from Meryl's before pinning her sky blue eyes on Vash. "I mean… when are you gonna get married if you're out catching bad guys all of the time, Mr. Vash?"

Vash didn't know how to answer her question. After all, he couldn't just say that Jessica beat him to the punch and broke of the engagement because she knew that he loved Meryl. Nor could he outright say that he needed the raven-haired beauty and they were meant to be together, forever. No he couldn't say any of that now, even though that was his very intent before finding out that Meryl and her new assignment had something going on. He had to save face and try to play it cool, showing Meryl that he didn't need her, while at the same time making her realize that she wanted him instead of Caden.

Noticing that all eyes were on him, but Meryl's, Vash finally looked over to Milly through his golden tinted sunglasses and egotistically replied, "I'm not. I decided that a handsome man like me shouldn't be tied down to one woman. You know, why be stuck with one flavor of doughnut when there are so many others to sample out there."

"Well gee Mr. Vash, why are you here then?" the big-girl then asked, cocking her head to side feigning ignorance. She wasn't buying what he said for a minute. "I mean… I thought you were here to get Sempai back?"

"Hardly…" he snorted, trying to cover up the fact that she hit the nail on the head. He _really_ wished that she would have, just for once, forgotten how to be so damn perceptive, especially with the way that his cover up made Meryl stiffen. "We're here after him," he said, uncrossing his real arm from over his chest to point at Caden. Returning his arm back to its original resting place, he added, "He's now the second highest bounty, next to the Nebraska family, and with all of the superior skills Knives and I possess, how could we _not_ come after him?"

"_What are you doing, Vash?" _Knives telepathically scolded, while glaring at his brother. He didn't like the game Vash was playing.

"_Just play along. I'll explain later,"_ Vash pleaded back, looking up to meet Knives gaze.

"_I will, but I don't approve,"_ he sent back huffily before mentally advising McKenna the same. Bringing his attention to Meryl and Caden, Knives interjected, "We are here to arrest the Bringer of Chaos and now that he is in our custody we will turn him in."

"**You can't do that!"** Meryl yelled, snapping her head up to glare at Knives.

"He's a wanted criminal that needs to be put in jail," Knives calmly replied as he pulled an imaginary speck of dirt from his over coat. "Of course, I could take care of him my way," he then said, bringing his ice-blue eyes back to Meryl's and smirking.

"Meryl, you don't have to defend me," Caden said, placing a hand one her shoulder to calm her down and to irritate the ex-outlaw in red. "Technically, he is correct. I am a wanted outlaw."

"But you didn't do anything!" she implored, while Milly immediately agreed. "You were framed!"

"What do you mean by that, Meryl?" McKenna asked, speaking for the first time since treating the abrasions on both Vash and Caden from their earlier fight.

"Well…" the petite beauty slowly started, looking over to Caden for approval to tell them his story. He simply nodded that it was okay as he finally lowered his hand to cross both of his arms over his chest and looking down at his outstretched legs. After receiving his approval, Meryl brought her attention back to McKenna and retold the story that Milly and she heard a few days earlier. Then she mentioned Bardeaux Keele and their previous involvement with the former elite soldier.

Vash intently listened to not only what Meryl said, but how she said it. The entire account retold with such conviction, such emotion that he felt another crack form in his already broken heart, leaving it so fragile that it could shatter into a billion pieces with one false move. He had no doubt that she cared for the brunette and he wasn't certain his heart could take another hit. Then he heard her mention a name that he hadn't thought of since his stay at the Hotel Ann in the City of Meldrick.

"Did you just say Bardeaux Keele?" Vash asked with anger evident as he opened his shaded eyes and pierced Meryl with his gaze. When she nervously nodded her head in confirmation, he about lost it. He could not believe that she actually risked her life to stop that mercenary from trying to kill him, especially since it now left her in such a perilous situation. "So…" he started only to stop momentarily in order to try and calm down enough to speak rationally. "You mean to tell me that you and Milly were in Meldrick when he attacked me and you confronted him about his dealings?" he seethed after his attempt to calm down failed. Just the thought of someone trying to exact their revenge on her made his blood boil.

"Yes," Meryl whispered right before Milly put her two cents in.

"Oh, but don't worry, Mr. Vash," she quickly added, trying to diffuse the situation. "I had my sights trained on him the whole time and once he put the gun to Sempai's head, she signaled for me to shoot and I did. He went flying across of the roof of that building and didn't harm a hair on her head."

It didn't work.

"**What!"** he bellowed as he stood straight up and clenched his fists. **"Are you insane? Meryl, that… that mercenary could have killed you because of that stunt you pulled! And now look where it got you! He's coming after you for revenge! That has to be the dumbest thing you have ever done!"**

"No… I've done something dumber," she muttered, finally looking up at him, showing the pain in her eyes.

His anger instantly dissolved as he stared at her, knowing that she meant that falling for him was the dumbest thing she had ever done, which probably was true. And for the second time, he didn't know how to respond. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment before breathing out slowly to think about what he should say in response to her obvious admission that she regretting being with him.

"You know," he started slowly as his own pain filled eyes started to glisten. He was glad he had his sunglasses on. "We all have done some dumb things that we wish we could take back or make right. I know that I have and I would do anything to ease the pain that I caused, _but_ when it comes to dealing with a man like that… you should have known better. God, Meryl… you could be dead right now!"

"But I'm not, now am I," she retorted back, crossing her arms over her chest and taking her eyes off of him. She could not believe that he was actually lecturing her on doing something so reckless. "As a matter of fact, Milly and I took care of him just fine and without causing any damage. I'm sure you couldn't say the same thing! And if I recall several rooms in that hotel were destroyed because of the crap you pulled!"

"Hey, that wasn't me," Vash defended. "It was that psycho that your company sent out after me. I had to jump out the window to get away from him blowing me up along with that place! Besides, you didn't exactly take care of him, now did you!"

"Shut up!" she hissed as she brought her now burning eyes up to him and glared, telling him that he was about too go to far.

"You two should have stayed away and left him to Wolfwood and me," he muttered almost sadly as he looked away from her for the first time since their argument started. He realized that he was pushing her away with his chastising and that was something he didn't want to do, especially now that her life was in danger. He needed to be close to keep her safe. Closing his eyes again, he brought his real hand up and under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Why didn't you come and tell us? We would have helped you with him," he then added with desperation apparent in his voice as he slumped against the wall again.

"How could we, Mr. Vash? You got injured, remember?" Milly replied after Meryl turned away, refusing to answer the former outlaw.

"You know that wouldn't have stopped me," Vash answered back in a whisper before bringing his attention over to the big-girl who was looking at him sympathetically. She knew exactly how he felt.

"Are you quite finished?" Knives complained before anyone else could comment on the meaningless argument, while effectively keeping his brother from breaking down. "No matter how you look at it, it already happened and there isn't anything you can do to change it. We need to concentrate on what we are going to do now!"

"Oh and just what do you suggest we do?" Caden asked looking up to the platinum blonde. "Even if you put me in jail, Keele will still be after Meryl and it won't stop Cruz from coming after me for the map. Actually, it would probably make it easier for him."

"He's right, Knives," Mac agreed, placing her hand on her mate's thigh to get his complete attention.

"Where is the map?" Knives asked, tearing his gaze away from Mac's to look at the outlaw.

"I have it safely hidden in Inepril City," Chaos sighed as he took his hat off and scratched his head. "That's why we were heading there in two days."

"Fine, we will keep you in our custody until we take care of this Cruz guy and Keele," Vash coldly advised before adding, "Then once they are permanently taken care of, you _will_ go to jail."

"_Are you sure about this, Vash?"_ Knives asked telepathically.

"_Yes, it's the only way to keep her safe,"_ he replied mentally before glowering at the outlaw sitting next to his Meryl. "If you even think about trying to ditch us, I will hunt you down and make you wish you were never born," he spat out, threatening the outlaw prior to straightening himself and turning to reach for the door. Then without looking back, he added, "We leave first thing in the morning." And with that he opened the door before striding out of the room.

"I had better go with him," Knives muttered as he stood erect and turned to look back at McKenna. "You may stay here if you would want, woman."

"Thank you for your permission," she replied sarcastically, while rolling her eyes.

"Of course," he said with a smirk before advising her that he would contact her later. Then without another word to the remaining three, he left the room.

"Oh god…" Meryl breathed after the door closed behind the fairer twin. Standing up, she started to pace between the two beds, while trying to figure out what just happened. When she woke up this morning, it was the same routine. Get out of bed and try to erase her dream filled head of Vash. Shower and get ready for the day, while trying not to think of Vash. Make coffee and start working on a report, while absolutely refusing to think of Vash. And, of course, she remembered to breathe.

But, now what was she going to do? He wasn't suppose to show up, especially now of all times. Not when she finally got to the point where she almost had herself convinced that she didn't need him anymore. And he just had to be wearing his signature 'Vash the Stampede' gear and spiky hair, thoroughly reminding her just how good he looked in the red duster and the way it perfectly fit his long athletic frame. Then there was how she felt his presence and knew he was nearby even before Milly came rushing through the door…

No, she didn't want to think about that at all.

"Meryl…" Milly started with concern, while watching her partner pace back and forth, who was obviously trying to analyze their newest predicament.

"Why?" Meryl whispered mostly to herself, completely ignoring the big-girl. "Why did he show up here of all places?"

"Well gee… isn't it obvious?" the big-girl answered. "He came all this way to find you, Sempai."

"Yeah right," she snorted as she stopped pacing long enough to look over at her partner. "He said that that he was here for Caden and that was all. You heard what he said," she added sadly as she started to pace again.

"No, Meryl. Milly's right," McKenna interjected, which made Meryl stop once again, instantly bringing her attention to the redhead. With a big smile, she advised, "Knives, told me not to tell you the truth, but you know how I just love to defy him. Vash isn't here for Caden. He went through the trouble of getting the bounty removed off of his head and traveling all over Gunsmoke to find you, Meryl."

"But why would he have said he was after Caden and why is he acting like… like a complete jackass? And… what about the unprovoked brawl earlier?"

"Ummm… it wasn't exactly unprovoked," Caden mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He knew he hadn't seen the worst of Meryl's temper and had a feeling that he was going to soon.

"And just what do you mean by that?" the short-girl ground out, turning to glare at the outlaw.

"I… ahhh… kinda said something that really pissed him off," he replied with a small chuckle as he looked around the room at the three beauties. If the expressions on both Milly's and McKenna's faces where any indication, he knew he had to tell Meryl or else they would. Then with a shrug of his shoulders he told her. "I basically thanked him for screwing up with you because you wouldn't be my insurance girl if he hadn't and I guess he took it the wrong way."

"Wait… so he thinks that you and I are… oh god," she groaned as she cupped her face in her hands and rubbed. Of all things to happen, Vash thought that she was in a relationship with her newest assignment and all because he took a sentence out of context, and even started a fight over it. He really was a needle noggin!

"See Sempai… now that you know what's wrong with Mr. Vash, you can go and tell him that you and Mr. Caden aren't together and then you two can get married and make me an aunt!" the big-girl chirped as she clasped her hands together and beamed at her partner.

"No…" Meryl whispered into her hands that were still covering her face. Now that she was able to think about the whole thing, it really started to piss her off. She couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to think that he could just come waltzing back into her life and she would accept him with open arms. Well, it wasn't going to happen. There was absolutely no way she was going to let him in again. It simply hurt too much. Besides, who knew how long it would last until he was gone again and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle the rejection. "I can't."

"What was that, Meryl?" the redhead asked.

"I said I can't," she replied as she lowered her hands and looked at Mac. "I am not some naïve little girl that will take him back just because he got a job and decided that he wants me around after all. It's not going to happen. I'm better of without that needle noggined idiot, especially when I know that it will only be a matter of time before he changes his mind again."

"Change his mind about what?" asked Milly.

"About his feelings for me," she sighed, looking over to her partner. "I know he only sees me as a temporary distraction and I…"

"Now Meryl, you know that isn't true," the statuesque beauty interrupted. "Mr. Vash needs you just as much as you need him."

"**I don't need him, Milly!"** Meryl yelled as she fisted her hands in frustration. She was getting tired of them telling her to just give in and take him back. It was her life and if she wanted to live it without Vash the Stampede then, damn it, she was going to, even if it seemed like an impossible task. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes to cool her temper. Finally, after few deep breaths, she settled down enough to speak reasonably and without opening her eyes, she added, "This is my decision, please let me make it. I just…" she said before sighing deeply and opening her eyes. Looking back to her partner she gave her a sad smile and continued, "I just need to work this out on my own, please understand."

"Of course, we understand and whatever you decide to do, we will be here to help you through it," Mac said as she rose from her seat and stepped up to the slightly smaller woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"That's right, Miss Mac," Milly agreed happily as she hopped up from her seat and enveloped both women in big hug.

"Well… I feel really out of place now," Caden said with a small laugh as he watched the three. "I feel like peeping tom spying through a window, watching a girly moment."

"Gosh Mr. Caden, would you like to be one of the girls and join us in the hug?" the big-girl innocently asked.

"As much as I would love being hugged by three gorgeous women, I don't know if I could be considered one of the girls," he replied with a big smile before adding, "Besides, I have a feeling if come within two feel of you, Miss Madsen, Knives will have my balls for breakfast. Oh… ahhh… pardon the phrase."

"Hey, I grew up on a military base. So, I'm used to much worse, don't worry about it, Mr. Walker," Mac said with a laugh as the three disentangled themselves. "Oh and please call me McKenna or Mac."

"Then it's just Caden. Mr. Walker was my father."

"Okay… Caden," she said, smiling warmly at the outlaw. He wasn't anything like how the descriptions had portrayed him. He was very a charismatic man that seemed to hold both insurance girls in the highest regard and they returned the sentiments. Not to mention, he was very tall and very handsome. She could definitely see why Vash felt threatened by him.

"So, now what do we do?" Meryl asked as all eyes returned to her. "Caden, it's up to you, since you are the one who's the _prisoner_," she added as she brought both hands up to signal quotations when she said the word 'prisoner.'

"I suppose we should do as they say," he sighed as he brushed the bangs out of his face. "Cruz is a very dangerous man and even though I think Vash is a complete asshole, he would make an indispensable ally. And lord only knows that we could use all of the help we can get."

"That's true," the short-girl muttered almost sadly. She knew she was stuck and that she would need to be strong while the ex-outlaw was around.

"But what about you going to jail, Mr. Caden?" Milly asked with concern evident in her tone.

"Well… I guess we will worry about that when the time comes," he answered the brunette as he rose from the bed to stand. Then with a big smile, he completely changed the subject. "I'm starved. How about we go and get some lunch."

* * *

.

YAAAY another Friday! I hope everyone had a great week!

Well it is official; Vash and Meryl have finally reunited after three long months. And now that they have, what will happen as the crew starts their journey to Inepril City. Only time will tell!

**Thank you, yet again, for the wonderful reviews! YAAAY!**

I believe that's everything… oh' wait it isn't! For whoever was wondering the 'Life's Journeys' chapters came from episode 11: Escape from the Pain. At the end, Meryl comments on how life's journeys are comprised of meetings, partings and reunions. I thought it kinda fit for those chapters and it's so true! Way to go **Noc and NC** for getting it right!

Until next week, have a great one!

Kisses,

Aine


	49. Old Habits Die Hard

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 49: Old Habits Die Hard

"So you think short stuff's getting it on with this Chaos fellow, huh?"

"Gyah… do you have to be so blunt, preacher-man?" Vash complained as he looked up from his crossed arms that were resting on his knees. "But yeah…" he then sighed after a moment, while resting his chin on his arms and still looking at the man in black.

"So… what makes you think that?" Wolfwood ask with a small grunt as he sat down next to his best friend.

"Well…" he started as he sat up, leaning back on his arms before stretching his long legs out and crossing them. Tilting his head up to the endless blue sky of his mental sanctuary, he tightly closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. "I don't know really. I guess it's more of a feeling."

"So you mean to tell me that you are sitting here all pouty and you don't have any concrete evidence?"

"Ahhh… no I don't, not really… I guess," Vash quietly replied, opening his aqua orbs to look at his best friend. "It's just the way she reacts around him and how she defended him this afternoon."

"Oh… and just how did her defending him lead you to believe that she's screwing him?" Wolfwood asked curiously.

"I don't think Meryl's sleeping with him… at least not yet," he sighed. "But, I know that she has feelings for him. It was the way she stood up for him. It was like that time when she faced the guy with the gun for me. You could hear it in her voice that she cares for him."

"Well, just because she cares about him doesn't mean that she ready to jump into the sack with him. Come on needle noggin, we are talking about Meryl here. It's gonna take her a whole hell of a lot longer than a few weeks to decide that she wants to be with him," Wolfwood advised with a shake of his head. "I think your jealously has blinded you."

"It has not!" the ex-outlaw huffed as he sat up and moved his arms in order to cross them over his chest. "Walker even called her his insurance girl! She's my insurance girl, damn it!"

"No… technically, she isn't."

"Hey, I thought you were on my side!"

"I am buddy," the preacher chuckled as his titanium colored eyes flashed in amusement. He always got a perverse sense of enjoyment when he could rake Vash the Stampede over the coals. "But remember, she isn't assigned to you anymore. So, she isn't _your_ insurance girl any longer. She's his."

"That doesn't matter! She will always be _my_ insurance girl!"

"Not blinded by the jealousy, did ya' say, Vash?"

"Oh, shut up, preacher-man!" Vash groused as he closed his eyes and 'humphed.'

Nicholas just sat there for a moment and watched Vash. He looked completely hopeless. There he was, the Humanoid Typhoon, acting like a lovesick school boy, who just lost his high school sweetheart to the captain of the football team. He just shook his head again before bringing his left hand up to rub his forehead. He didn't get it. It seemed like Vash was ready to give up hope and he just couldn't understand how he of all people could do that. After all, he just now met up with her for the first time since the beginning of August. And their separation wasn't exactly what one would call congenial. Besides, the blonde knew from the beginning, that winning Meryl back wasn't going to be easy.

"You aren't giving up already, are you Tongari?" The preacher asked after a few moments of silence passed between the two.

"No, of course not!" the ex-outlaw exclaimed, snapping his head up to look at him. He was completely shocked that Wolfwood even asked that. "I would never give up on her!"

"That's good to hear. You had me worried there for a moment," he replied with a smile. "So watcha gonna do to woo short-girl?"

"I don't know yet," Vash sighed, leaning back on his arms again. "I'm thinking about turning the tables and trying to make her a little jealous. You know… see how she reacts."

"Don't you think the direct approach would be best, especially with Meryl?"

"I tried that back on the ship and she wouldn't even talk to me, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," Wolfwood muttered as he ran his right hand through his hair. "Just don't take it too far. You just might push her further away."

"I won't," Vash replied giving his friend a small smile. Then he noticed that there was something different about him. He sat there and studied his friend for a minute until he tilted his head and asked, "Hey Wolfwood?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are your cigarettes? You haven't lit up once since I've been here?"

"Well…" he started sheepishly as he scratched the top of his head. Then with a snort and a shrug of his shoulders, the preacher confessed, "Rem said that smoking was bad for my health and she would really like it if I'd cut down a bit."

"She said that?"

"Yup."

"But you're dead. I didn't think it would matter."

"Yeah I know," Wolfwood sadly mumbled before shaking his head and laughing at just how comical the whole ordeal was. After all, he _was_ dead and it really shouldn't matter, but to Rem it did and he knew that he could never say no to her. "I'll tell ya' she's something else."

"She sure is, Wolfwood. She sure is."

* * *

.

Early the next morning, Vash found himself making his way down the main drag of Valdour with his left hand holding his knapsack over his shoulder, while his right held onto a bag of freshly baked honey glazed doughnuts. Walking past the hotel they stayed in last night, he turned the corner and saw his brother heading toward the back of the truck. 'At least they are up and moving,' he thought as he closed the distance and followed Knives around to the truck's bed, only stopping at the rear bumper instead of hopping up into the truck with him. "Morning Knives."

"Vash," Knives simply replied as he placed both his and McKenna's gear in the back of the truck, before silently taking Vash's bag to store it.

"So, where's red?"

"She went to make sure our captive and the girls are ready to go," the fairer twin replied as he hopped down from the bed before securely shutting the doors behind him.

"Meryl's awake and I'm sure ready," Vash plainly replied as he pulled a doughnut out of his bag. After offering one to his brother, who immediately declined, he quietly added, "Actually, for what I felt from her, she didn't sleep much at all last night."

"I know. I felt her restlessness, too," Knives sighed before placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "You know… if you would just advise her of the situation, then this whole thing would be over and we could go someplace where we wouldn't have to worry about the rest of these insignificant beings bothering us."

"I told you I don't want her to think that's the only reason why I came after her," he said to remind his twin what he said the day before as he looked down at the doughnut in his hand. "I will tell her of the changes, if… and only if, I can win her back."

"But…"

"No Knives," he interrupted, looking up to meet his brother's intense gaze. "I can't do that, not yet. If she decides that she really wants to be with him instead," he added before pausing to take a deep breath. "…then the changes that have affected her won't be significant."

"You are a fool, brother," Knives muttered with a shake of his head as he lowered his hand. "I really don't understand why you think she's with him. If you are really that paranoid about it, then why don't you just enter her mind and find out for yourself?"

"I can't do that, either. I promised I wouldn't, remember?"

"Whatever Vash," Knives said, while rolling his eyes over his brother's holier than thou attitude. Reaching into one of his many pockets, he pulled out his black shades before slipping them on. "Well, if you refuse to enter her mind, then why don't you enter his?"

"I've already tried," the ex-outlaw replied with a sigh as he dropped the doughnut back into the bag. "I couldn't get anywhere…"

"Me neither. It felt like I was being blocked, but I will admit I didn't really put forth much of an effort," Knives stated right before a devilish smile crossed his face. "I guess you could say I got sidetracked."

Vash just gaped at his brother for a moment before shaking his head, while chuckling over the admission. He knew exactly what or more specifically _who_ interrupted his brother from his mental exploration of a certain outlaw's mind. And in a sense, it kind of depressed him. After all, who would have ever thought that Knives would be getting laid more than he was? "Man… you really suck, you know that!" Vash complained, making Knives chuckle over his brother's behavior.

"Come on we have to get moving," Knives said as he smacked his twin on his back, still smiling over his brother's resentful tone.

With a sigh, Vash replied with a 'hold on' before asking for the keys to the truck. Then as both Plants walked up to the cab, he opened the door and set his bag of doughnuts on the seat prior to locking the truck back up. After handing the keys back to Knives, Vash reached into one of his pockets and grabbed his golden shades. "Shall we go and get our prisoner," he said, his tone instantly hardening, right after putting his sunglasses on. Knives replied with a quick nod before they started the short walk to the hotel's main entrance.

As both men were stepping up to turn the corner, McKenna contacted Knives. With panic evident, she told him that just as soon as the four of them stepped out of the hotel, they were surrounded by bounty hunters after the Bringer of Chaos.

An instant later, series of gunshots rang through the air.

"Shit," Knives bit out immediately stopping in his tracks and grabbing his brother by the back of his coat, to keep him from turning the corner. "They're bounty hunters and they have Chaos and the girls surrounded," Knives told his brother as he felt the trepidation running through his twin. He then contacted Mac to make sure no one was injured. With a sigh of relief escaping his lips, he told Vash what Mac relayed to him. "Don't worry; they were just warning shots and McKenna said there are five of them, four men and one woman."

"That's good to hear," Vash replied, peeking around the corner to see what exactly they were up against. And just as his brother said, there were five bounty hunters all strategically positioned around their four comrades, holding them all at gun point with AK 47s. Taking a closer look at their adversaries, he noticed three of the five had their backs facing Knives and his location. Including the female, who instantly got his attention because of the skintight bodysuit she was wearing. The light green leather left nothing to the imagination even with her blonde hair cascaded halfway down her back. He would have to admit that she had a pretty nice backside.

Then an idea formed in his head. Glancing back to his brother, Vash gave him a wicked smile before telling him to be prepared to freeze the four men in place. He also advised his twin to leave the woman to him because he had something special planned that would surely cause a ruckus.

"Do I even want to know why?" Knives asked even though he already knew Vash had something planned that would not only involve the blonde spider in a painted on cat suit, but would most likely really piss off one raven-haired insurance girl.

"_No, you probably don't,"_ Vash answered telepathically prior to telling his brother to follow his lead. And with that, he was stepping around the corner and nonchalantly walking down the side walk to stand right behind the female bounty hunter. He then slipped his arms around her slim waist. "Oh Eileen is it really you!" he cried out dramatically, while whipping her around in his arms and kissing her.

The remaining members of the group, including the captives, stared unbelievingly at him as he continued to make out with the woman who had now dropped her gun and eagerly returned the gesture. All except for a certain insurance girl, instead she was glaring daggers at the both of them.

"**Hey asshole, that's my girlfriend!"** a big burly hunter standing on the other side of the makeshift circle bellowed, after the shock of what was happening wore off. Aiming his gun at the blonde in the red duster, he prepared to fire only to be stopped before being able to squeeze the trigger. "What the hell?" he then grumbled, realizing that he couldn't move a muscle.

"Huh?" Vash said feigning ignorance as he pulled away from the blonde's now thoroughly kissed lips. Pretending to show extreme shock on his handsome face, he gave the pretty woman an awkward smile before 'apologizing.' "Oh miss I truly am sorry! I thought you were my dear dead girlfriend, Eileen."

"Oh my…" she breathlessly replied, fluttering her eyelashes as she was sucked right into the charade. "No, I'm not. MMM…My name is Sylvia and I…I'm sorry for your loss, mister..." she added trailing off on the 'mister,' hoping that he would supply a name.

"My name is Vash," he divulged with a charming smile that made the woman, who was still in his arms, smile back.

"Vash? As in Vash the Stampede?" Sylvia practically purred, showing her obvious interest in the tall blonde.

"That is what I used to go by," Vash said as his smile turned more deviant. "Now, it's Federal Marshal Vash Saverem."

"**What! You… a Federal Marshal?"** Sylvia's boyfriend yelled, while still trying to move. "That's bullshit! Get him boys! We'll collect the bounty on him and Chaos then we'll be beyond rich!" he exclaimed, only to realize that the other three men were just as stuck as he was.

"Did you honestly believe that we would let get away with our captive," Knives calmly stated as he made his presence known. "Now why don't you go back to the cesspit that you crawled out of or else you will have quite a bit more to worry about other than why you are unable to move your limbs."

"Who in hell are you?" the burly man asked, although very skeptically.

"I am your superior," the platinum blonde arrogantly answered as he adjusted the black frames on his face. Moving his attention from the bounty hunter, he looked to his mate and spoke. "Woman, why don't you and Vash's ex-pets head over to the truck, while we finish off these vermin," he added right before tossing the truck's keys to her.

"Okay," she replied, putting the keys in her pocket before telling the girls to get their things, including Caden's. Once everything was in order, Mac grabbed a hold of the insurance girls' arms and proceeded to pull them away.

Finally making it around the corner, Meryl pulled out of McKenna's hold in order to peek back around the building to watch the remaining scene unfold. Caden had now stepped up to stand next to Knives, while Vash stayed in place with his arms still wrapped securely around the woman's waist. She still couldn't believe that he actually walked right up to that hussy and started kissing her right in front of everybody. She felt like she was in the middle of a hellish nightmare and if she thought that pinching herself would bring her out of such chaotic happenings then she would have done just that. But she knew it was real and Vash just proved that he was serious when he said that he wasn't ready to be tied down.

"Sempai, we need to do what Mr. Knives said and get into the truck," Milly pleaded as she took the handle of Meryl's suitcase case out of the smaller woman's hands. She noticed that Meryl was completely engrossed in what was happening around the front of the building and ignoring her. With a shake of her head and a 'be careful,' the big-girl quickly headed back to store Meryl's luggage.

"Shhh… they're, still talking,' Meryl absently shushed, while keeping her attention to the group in front of the hotel, not realizing Milly wasn't there. She heard Knives say that he was going to let the bounty hunters go and they were to simply walk away or else. The four men must have heeded his warning because the very next moment they started to head in the opposite direction.

Bringing her attention back to Vash, she noticed that the hussy was still in his arms and it looked as though she was saying something to him. Unfortunately, they were talking to low and she couldn't hear a thing. She felt a jolt of white hot jealously shooting through her as she watched the two interact with one another. Vash was smiling as he cupped the woman's bottom with his real hand to pull her infinitely closer. He then said something back right before swooping down to kiss her again.

Then all hell broke loose.

A spray of bullets swarmed the space as the four bounty hunters started to attack. Hopping into action, Caden and Knives instantly drew their weapons to return fire, while Vash pulled the woman through the doors of the hotel and to safety. Meryl watched as both men quickly back peddled, while continuing to shoot at their adversaries. When they reached the corner, Knives turned and flew by her to the truck, right before Caden scooped her up in his arms, immediately following the fairer twin.

"**Damn it put me down!"** Meryl screamed as Caden ran toward the truck's bed.

"Okay," he simply said, depositing her in the back of the truck before hopping up himself. The engines roared to life as Caden had lain down on his stomach facing the open doors with his arms extended in order to protect the opening. An instant later, they pulled away from the curb and took an immediate right. He could see the four men arguing amongst themselves as their guns lay on the sandy ground completely useless. He couldn't help but laugh at the quartet, especially when the big one cuffed the other three.

However, he turned quite serious as the men pulled out handguns from their belts and entered the hotel. 'Oh shit,' the outlaw thought, realizing that Vash was still in there. With a sharp right turn, the truck shifted making him lose sight of the main drag and the hotel's entrance. He had a feeling that Knives knew of Vash's predicament and was in the process of doubling back. And sure enough the truck took another sharp right on the very next street.

A couple of blocks later, he heard Meryl call out 'there he is' just as Vash bolted out from what looked like a service entrance and started to run toward the truck. Sure enough, the four bounty hunters were hot on his trail, shooting wildly at the man in red. Offering assistance, the brunette started to shoot back as the truck slowed enough for blonde man catch up. The very next instant, the ex-outlaw dove for the opened doors just as the tuck came to a screeching halt. Flying through the air, Vash's momentum sent him sailing over Caden only to land right on top of one wide-eyed insurance girl.

"Hey short-girl," Vash said with a smile, his face a mere breath away from hers as the truck sped off again. Meryl just stared at him, completely in shock over the fact that he was laying completely on top of her. That is until he spoke again. "I never thought I would get a chance to lie in between your luscious thighs, again. Well… at least, not so soon…"

And with that she punched him up side the head….

Twice.

* * *

.

The clomping sound of heavy booted feet echoed through hallway as several days of sand and grime fell away from them with the force of the impact on the impossibly rare walnut floor. The equally dirty and weary man took each step with trepidation as he made his way past an occasional door to the closed one at the end of the corridor. He knew that once he walked through the entry way to his boss's study that he just might not be walking back out. Instead, he might be carried out and in a body bag.

Finally reaching the door, the man took a deep breath and held it for a moment before letting it out and knocking. Once he gained the approval to enter the room, he reached for the leaded glass knob and turned it. He paused, only slightly, before slipping through the door where he intently looked around the study, while trying to avoid the inevitable. His boss's disapproving gaze.

The rich burgundies of the damask silk curtains accented the taupe walls and the double hung full length windows that resided on both ends of the rectangular room, while the entire wall straight ahead stored high gloss walnut book shelves filled with most of the rarest books ever found on Gunsmoke. The room exuded refined tastes that could only come to one that was fortunate enough to be able to afford such luxuries. Luxuries that included a chocolate colored leather sofa and matching wing back chairs that sat to the left of the space, a wet bar with stools that were located on the right and directly in front of the bookshelves was a desk made of the very same wood that ran throughout the home.

"So Snider, I do hope that you are here with good news this time," the man sitting behind the desk inquired, instantly bringing his 'employee's' attention to him.

"Well… sir," Snider started as he shifted nervously, standing just inside the door.

"What… cat got your tongue?"

"NNN…No sir…" the blonde man stuttered as he looked down to his feet.

"Then come closer and give me your report, Snider," he grounded out in exasperation over the normally confidant man's cowering. "And stop your sniveling!"

"Of course, Mr. Cruz," he replied, snapping out of his cowardliness. After all, if he was about to take his last breath, he wasn't going to make it a shameful one. Walking the last few feel, he stopped as he reached the Oriental rug in reds and gold that lie underneath the desk and the two winged back chairs resting right before the walnut piece of furniture. Then with a deep breath he spoke. "Initially we met up with Walker in a little no name town a few days east of Corchie. He, as usual, said that he would never give up the map and we opened fire on him. And we had him too, until two women interfered. So… we tried to ambush him a few days later as he and the same women were leaving town. Unfortunately, the scuffle resulted in a building being blown up and he escaped again, because the two snuck up behind us, taking us completely by surprise."

"So, you mean to tell me that you let Chaos get away because two women helped him?" Arturo asked incredulously as he rose from his seat to intimidate the man.

"But Mr. Cruz sir, I have never seen a woman who could handle a weapon as effectively as what those two did," Snider defensively stammered out, while intently watching his boss circle around the desk. With every step, he could easily recognize the confidence and strength that accompanied him

Even though Arturo Cruz wasn't what one would call brawny, he was still a very intimidating man. His form lean and well toned thanks to years of mastering several forms of ancient martial arts that included Ju Jitsu, Aikido and Kempo. Where if warranted, he could strike down and kill an opponent with his bare hands and has on occasion, if a foe got in the way of his goals. He was a disciplined man, to say the least, who demanded the best of everything. From his employees to his bourbon, it didn't matter. If something or someone didn't meet his expectations, he would just as easily find what or even who would, while simply getting rid of what didn't.

"So tell me, just who were these marksmen… or should I say markswomen?" Arturo sarcastically asked, now standing before Snider.

"I…I don't know Mr. Cruz, sir," he replied shakily, he rubbed his forehead in frustration. "One was really tall, taller than me with long brown hair. While the other one was a tiny little thing with shiny black hair."

"Hmmm…" Cruz said quietly, while rubbing his clean shaven chin in thought. He knew who these women where and, just as planned, they ended up being assigned to Walker. 'Bardeaux will be quite pleased,' he thought to himself as his eyes, the color of spiced rum, glittered in anticipation. He just might let Snider live, after all. At least, long enough to retrieve the smaller woman. "Do you have anything else to report?" he calmly asked, instantly bringing his attention back to then man standing before him.

"Well… I do have a good idea where he's heading."

"Where?"

"He was heading east to Valdour and when I checked the bus schedule for up and coming departures from there, only two were recent. One was heading north to December and the other to Inepril City," Snider quickly replied, breathing a little easier. If the look in the mayor's eyes was any indication, he was going to live to see another day. "I believe he's going to Inepril, sir."

"Very well," Cruz sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment, while running a hand through his short black hair. With that last piece of information, he decided to let him live. However, his mistakes could not go unpunished. Opening his eyes, he looked to Snider before striking. With an open fist, Arturo slammed the heel his right hand into the blonde's nose, instantly snapping his head back with the force of the blow before using his left to punch him in the lower ribs, most likely fracturing one or two.

"Now you had better not fail me again or something far worse will happen to you," he started, while straightening his suit coat and not bothering to help the man up from the floor. Reaching over to his desk, he pushed a button on the intercom before requesting the presence of the man whom he just contacted. Letting go of the switch, he casually walked over to the bar and pour himself a glass of bourdon before lighting a cigar.

A few minutes later, a knock was heard before a tall man with combed back grey hair and a feature fitting mask of titanium covered the right half of his face. "You called me?"

"Ahhh… Bardeaux, my friend," Cruz said as his eyes flashed wickedly. "I have the most splendid news. It appears that your prey has met up with the Bringer of Chaos and they are on their way to Inepril City."

"When do I leave?" Keele asked as the left half of his mouth curved upward.

"Tomorrow, only I want her alive for the time being," he replied, while handing the taller man a glass of bourbon and a straw. "I have a feeling that she may be the key to getting the map."

* * *

.

HAPPY FRIDAY!

I hope everyone had a great week! And man I just can't believe that school is starting back up again! WOW! Time flies, huh! My boy's start next week and they can't wait! (The eldest is in third and my baby is in kindergarten.)

Well, here's the next installment and we finally get to meet the big boss bad guy. Isn't he a pleasant fellow? Yeah' right! Geez … if he does that kind of stuff to his employees, I can only imagine what he does to his enemies. I wonder if he at least offers a dental plan? Hmmm…

The reviews are absolutely fabulous and oh' how I would just love thank you all personally… _sniff, sniff_. I did see a couple of questions though ;o) and I just have to answer! I know, isn't it depressing **Slysilverinu**! Oh and **Timothy** its coming I promise!

I hope everyone has a GREAT WEEK!

Kisses,

Aine


	50. Marshals, Outlaws, and Stryfe, Oh My

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 50: Marshals, Outlaws, and Stryfe, Oh My

Three long and arduous days have pasted since the group's hasty departure from the quaint city of Valdour. And in those three days, nerves became frazzled, emotions ran high and tempers flared. All because of an undeclared war amongst a certain blonde spiky haired Federal Marshal and a long russet haired outlaw. To say that the two men didn't get along would have been a severe understatement. At every chance, the two would be at each others throats either in a verbal sparring or when provoked enough, coming to blows, while refusing to lessen up on their animosity toward one another. One playing the constant troublemaker, while the other the played the faithful guardian, all because of their silent proclamations that involved one Meryl Stryfe.

Externally, Vash was living up to his declaration of not wanting to be stuck with only one type 'doughnut.' At every stop, he would instantly take off looking for, as he would put it, 'a lovely young miss to spend some time with' and would not be heard from until it was time to depart. Of course, he didn't really go out looking for another woman (unless Meryl was watching) and usually went someplace to be alone where he could reflect on what had transpired or to simply cry, proving internally he was a complete mess. Even though she was nearby and he could feel her presence within him, he still felt the gaping hole of loneliness eating away his insides. All because he couldn't tell her how much he missed her, needed her. At times he would catch himself with his hand extended, reaching out for her, just wishing that he could pull her into his arms and never let her go.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that. With them traveling virtually non-stop, he never had the opportunity to be alone with her, especially when she always made sure to be in the cab when he was in the truck's bed or visa versa. And when they would stop, it would seem that her new 'beau' was always close by, triggering him to play the lecherous scoundrel. Things definitely weren't exactly going as he had hoped. Actually, when he stopped and thought about it, which was all of the time, it was the worst possible scenario that he could have come into. He found her only for it to appear as though he had lost her. He just wished that he could enter her mind to confirm his heart wrenching suspicions…

That Meryl was over him.

Little did he know, Meryl was far from over him and had to constantly remind herself that she couldn't jump into his arms and tell him to never let her go, no matter what the circumstances were. Then she would watch him and his little escapades when they would stop to spend the night in a town along the way to Inepril City. Reminding her that there were reasons to keep her wits about her, she didn't want play the utter fool by telling him that she would always love him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life proving it to him.

She was glad that Caden was there to offer support. Like a big brother she had never had, he was always right there to shield her from Vash's exploits, while at the same time defending her by antagonizing the womanizer at every chance he got. Though, he wasn't the only one who did the provoking. The ex-outlaw did his share of pushing, too. Only he had a tendency to go too far, which would always end up with the two of them coming to blows. It got to the point where she would have to step in before that happened and she usually did so by punching the initiator of the ruckus in the head. Of course in her eyes, all of it was Vash's fault. After all, he's the one who showed up and disturbed the peace.

Not surprisingly though, Knives didn't agree with Vash's actions. He just couldn't understand why Vash didn't re-stake his claim on Meryl, instead of trying to win her back with jealousy. And every time his brother would act up, he would show his disapproval by glaring at his retreating form and muttering something incoherent before storming off toward their hotel, with McKenna in tow. The platinum blonde even at one point grabbed Vash by the scruff of his coat and vehemently told him to cut the crap. But, his twin just smiled innocently and said that he didn't know what Knives was talking about.

Then there was Milly and McKenna. Both women were the only two who didn't directly feel the strain from traveling with the continual conflict. Sure they felt the lingering effects flowing off the other four and had to, at several points during the trip, play mediator or active listener. But all in all, they found watching the love triangle, plus an angry brother quite amusing. Especially since the lovely ladies knew that Vash and Meryl still loved each other deeply and the only reason they hid their feelings from one another was because of their foolish pride.

Actually, what made it even funnier was the fact that it was becoming quite obvious that Caden wasn't really interested in Meryl romantically. The only one oblivious to that actuality was the Humanoid Typhoon and that was because he didn't stick around long enough to notice how the Bringer of Chaos acted around a certain statuesque beauty with a sunny disposition and shining sky blue eyes. It was quite obvious that the outlaw was quite smitten with Milly. The look in his eyes said it all.

So there they were, preparing to spend their third night out in the in the wilds of Gunsmoke. Not only because Knives decided to travel until dusk so they could arrive in Inepril City before tomorrow evening, but to keep his brother from having the opportunity to dig himself into a deeper hole. He knew that Vash was going about winning the petite beauty the wrong way and decided that he had better intervene or else it could be months, even years, before he would be able create a utopia for his mate. He was too impatient to wait that long for Vash to get his head out of his ass.

"Vash, come with me," Knives commanded, right after putting the truck in neutral, setting the emergency brake and turning the engine off. "We will need to pull out the thermal convector. It's going to get cold and we will require the heat. Woman, why don't you check on the others and retrieve our things," he added, while exiting the cab and helping McKenna down as well.

"I can do that," she said with a smile, while wrapping her arms around his neck once she realized he wasn't going to set her on the ground right away. Lowering his head, Knives kissed her slowly, before pulling back and setting her down. Unfortunately, they couldn't let it go too far. "So, where are we going to sleep?"

"We will take the cab tonight and the rest can fend for themselves," he replied as Vash walked around the front of the truck to stand next to them.

"What was that?" Vash absently asked as he kept his eyes on the back of the truck, waiting for the three to come out.

"I said… McKenna and I will take the cab, while the rest of you can fight over sleeping in the truck's bed," Knives repeated, just as the others emerged from the back. He watched as his brother's eyes instantly found who they sought and smirked inwardly. It was time to start meddling. "You know," he started as he wrapped his arm around McKenna to prove a point. "If you would have just advised her that she was yours from the beginning then she would be climbing out of the cab with your assistance, instead of his. And you wouldn't have to worry about where or with whom she was going to sleep with tonight. She would be sleeping with you."

"I don't want to hear it, Knives," Vash said tiredly as brought his real hand up to rub his eyes. "I will do this my own way."

"Well quite frankly brother, your way isn't very effective. You need to change your tactics."

"Oh yeah Mr. Relationship guru, just what do you suggest I do?"

"Get her alone and talk to her, damn it!" Knives bit out, getting really tired of telling Vash to do just that.

"And just how am I supposed to do that? Her long haired freak of a shadow won't let her out of his sight long enough to let me get within five feel of her!" Vash cried in exasperation as he flung his hands in the air to show his frustration.

"Don't worry," he replied as a devilish grin crossed his face. "I will make sure that you are able to be alone with her. However, what you do with that opportunity will be completely up to you. So, don't screw it up!"

* * *

.

Forty minutes later, the group sat casually around what looked like a fire ring from days gone by on Earth. But, instead of holding wood, it held three cylinders that when crossed, would generate enough heat to keep the immediate area comfortable through the ever dropping temperatures. The thermal convector, a gift the Doc gave the twins for their birthday, was perfect for sleeping out in the desert. The warm red glow of the canisters not only created an extra light source, but it also made the star and moon filled night quite pleasant, especially since the atmosphere for the most part remained light and merry.

Well, at least between Milly, Caden and McKenna. The two lovely ladies sat together and talked about everything as Caden sat there and listened, occasionally saying something witty to make them laugh. Even Meryl would catch herself chucking over their antics, until remembering who was sitting against the cliff about twenty feel away. Then she would return to her introspections about her current predicament. While Vash withdrew himself from the others by sitting on the far side of the camp with his only companion being a bottle of Wild Turkey and in a way his brother, who quietly leaned against the rock formation a few feel down from him.

With his golden shades on, he looked at the four from across the 'fire' with jealously filling every pour. He should have been over there with them enjoying their camaraderie, but couldn't because at that moment in time he knew he wasn't welcome. The closest he could come to them was intently listening to every word, while inwardly loathing himself for having to stoop to eavesdropping. Then he heard Milly ask a question, he was hoping they could skirt around for awhile.

"Gosh Miss Mac, where have your glasses been anyway? I've been meaning to ask."

'Shit,' Vash thought before looking over to his brother to see him perfectly calm. However, before he could ask Knives if he told red that she was not suppose to tell the truth, she started to reply.

"Well…" McKenna started slowly as a smile crossed her features. "It's kind of hard to explain, but I guess you could say that I was asked to be involved in some experiments and one of the side effects is my improved eye sight. So, I don't need them anymore."

"Wow! That's neato!" Milly practically squealed as she clapped her hands together, while Vash realized that McKenna knew and answered perfectly. That is, until Milly asked her another question. "So… what kind of experiments?"

"They are very technical and difficult to understand, but I guess you could say…" she replied before stopping momentarily to reach, out of habit, for her nonexistent glasses. Realizing they weren't there, she rubbed her eyebrow with her left hand making the diamonds on her ring sparkle in the light from the artificial heat source. Fortunately, that instantly got Milly's attention and she gushed about the ring instead, which ultimately led Milly to talking about her big, big sister's wedding to Billy Hawthorne.

'That was close,' Vash thought in relief, until Knives invaded his thoughts.

"_It wouldn't have to be, if you would tell her the truth."_

"_I know," _Vash sighed internally as he took a deep swig from the whiskey bottle only to sputter a cough as some of the fiery liquid slipped down the wrong pipe. Once the fit ceased, he heard a biting comment coming from the Bringer of Chaos. Lifting his shaded eyes up to Caden, he ground out. "What was that Walker?"

"I said… 'What, can't the Humanoid Typhoon hold his liquor?' Or are you too much of a wuss to drink a little whiskey, there Saverem?" Caden maliciously answered as he glared at the ex-outlaw.

Vash just laughed over the snide comments. He was in the mood for a little verbal sparring with the outlaw with the girly long brown hair…. "Hmmm… that's funny," Vash retorted as his chuckles died down to nonexistent. Turning completely serious, he took another swig from the bottle to prove that he could handle biting amber colored liquor. "We all know that I'm not a wuss and have proved it several times over. And I do believe that ass kicking I gave you the other day proved that!"

"You didn't kick m…" Caden started only to be cut off as Vash continued his declaration.

"As a matter of fact, I would say that the only wuss around here is you!" Vash continued as a smirk crossed his features. "What's with the hair anyway? Are you getting in touch with your feminine side?"

"I could ask _you_ the same thing pretty boy," Chaos snapped back, narrowing his eyes at the spiky haired blonde. "I'm sure you use more hair products than all of the hopefuls vying to win the Miss Gunsmoke pageant combined!"

"I can't help it if such a stylish do requires the utmost care," he replied, while running his hands up the sides of his hair. "At least mine is short and not the least bit girly. I mean look at yours. You even have it in a pony tail," Vash added right before something on Caden's right ear briefly flashed from the 'fire.' "Oh and is that an earring in your right ear? No… wait… you have them in _both_ ears!"

"Don't mess with the earrings," Caden bit out, while referring to the thick matching hoops of hematite. They were made from pendant that once belonged to his father. When he past away, Regan and he had matching earrings made so they could both keep a memento of their father always with them. "They are more precious than your measly life!"

"Gee… Mr. Vash," Milly quickly interjected, as she cocked her head to the side. "Don't you have an earring, too?"

"Just one and it serves a purpose, remember?" He quickly defended before turning smug. "Besides, it looks sexy on me."

"Oh… I… ummm… okay," Milly replied with a scratch of her head. Lowering her right hand to her lips, she bit on the fingernail of her index finger while going on with her recollections. "And Mr. Vash didn't you have long hair, while we were on the ship?"

"So?"

"Well…" she started, while all eyes, except Meryl's, were on Vash to see how he would react to Milly defending Caden. While the short-girl had her arms crossed and her eyes closed since the very beginning of the exchange. "I guess I just don't see how you can say all those mean things about Mr. Caden's pretty hair and his earrings, when you looked just like him, is all. Besides, it isn't very nice to call him a feline."

"But he _is_ feminine!" Vash said, completely ignoring Milly's misuse of words. "I mean there he is sitting with the women, talking a about girly things. I bet he'd make the perfect girlfriend. You know chatting about boys, going shopping… blah, blah, blah…"

"Perhaps you're right. Ya' know… you are! And I guess I would be considered a lesbian, then," Caden exclaimed wolfishly as he purposely slipped his hand down to Meryl's right thigh and started to slowly caress it. "Because I just love women and their…"

"**Enough!" **Meryl yelled as she roughly pushed Caden's hand off her thigh before standing. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head and glared at Vash, before turning to Caden and giving him the same look. **"I am getting sick and tired of you two acting like prepubescent boys squabbling over who's the king of the playground! All you do is fight and I swear if you don't stop, you are going to force me to do something that will most likely place a bounty on my head!" **

"But…" started Vash as he stood with the whiskey bottle in his hands. That is until Meryl turned back to him and pinned him with her blazing silver orbs.

"And you, Mr. High and Mighty Federal Marshal," she seethed, while striding up to the man who was standing less than twenty feel away from her. **"This is all your fault!"** she then screamed up to his face, as she angrily clenched her fists at her sides. **"You said you are a new man and that you came here for the bounty on Caden, but all you have done is chase women, eat doughnuts, and drink booze! Absolutely nothing has changed about you! You are still the same deplorable womanizing scoundrel that has no shame or regard for the others around you! So instead of making my… errr… our lives miserable, why don't you go back to the ship and continue with your skirt-chasing ways there!" **

"Gee… short-girl," the ex-outlaw started, nonplussed, as a feral grin crossed his face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

"**Oooh… I hate you!"** she screamed before slapping him across the face, making his sunglasses fly off. Her eyes instantly widened upon the realization of what she said. She just told the only man that she had ever loved that she hated him and if the look in his eyes had any bearing, her scathing words hurt him immensely. The need to flee the scene quickly took over and before she could exhale, she ran.

"Damn it," Vash muttered sadly as he looked down as his booted feet to keep the tears forming in his eyes a secret. He couldn't do anything right.

"Mr. Vash, Meryl really doesn't hate you," Milly told him after a moment of silence.

"Thank you Milly for your encouraging words," he quietly replied before taking a shuddering breath. It was no use, he couldn't hide them. So with a trail of tears falling down his face, he looked up to the big-girl and added, "But unfortunately you're wrong. She does hate me." And with that, he dropped the bottle in his hands, before slowing walking in the opposite direction where Meryl ran.

* * *

.

"Would it be so bad if you apologized to him, Sempai?" Milly mumbled out in between every stroke of her tooth brush. "I mean you hurt Mr. Vash's feelings really bad last night. And he was even crying."

"Milly, he cries when he drops a doughnut on the ground," Meryl replied tersely, right after rinsing the toothpaste in her mouth and spitting out the water to the sandy ground below. Once satisfied that her mouth was minty fresh and clean, she efficiently placed her traveling supplies back in her bag and zipped it up. Finally looking up to her partner, who had also started to put her own gear away, she added another reason for not talking to the man in red. "Besides, it's not like I really care that I hurt his feelings."

"Now Meryl," she started to scold as she turned to look down at the smaller woman with her hands on her hips. "You can't fool me! I know that you do care about his feelings."

"No…"

"Yes you do, Meryl," the brunette quickly interrupted. "I saw the look on your face after what you said and I know you were crying about it yourself last night! I heard you!"

"You heard me?" she asked, with wide eyes, while watching her partner nod in affirmation. Of course Milly heard her. She was always observing things. "I don't even know why I said it," Meryl then added as she sighed deeply.

And it was true.

She was so tired of listening to them rip on one another, to the point that she was seeing red. And when she started to flay Vash in order to ease some of the tension, he just stood there just as calm as can be only to exclaim that she was jealous, while smiling victoriously at her. That did it, the blinding rage set in making her lash out. The next thing she knew, she was looking into his eyes and seeing the deep penetrating pain within their depths. She realized the three words that were screamed out in anger had hurt him far worse than any of his scars had.

Now, she didn't know what to do. They were already barely talking to one another and up until that moment, it didn't even seem like he had any interest in her at all. And now she was supposed to just walk up to him, strike up a conversation and somehow fit in an apology, easier said than done, especially for her. She was never good at apologies to begin with and having to say it to a man who probably hated her now, would be nearly impossible. Maybe she could write him a letter.

"You may not know why, but that doesn't mean you can't say you're sorry," Milly said, bringing Meryl out of her thoughts.

"I will try," the petite woman sighed again as she looked up to her partner and gave her a small smile.

"That's all I ask for!" she happily exclaimed before chirping that they had better get back to the truck before Mr. Knives grew too impatient.

Picking up their toiletries, the ladies proceeded to make the short trip around the small out cropping and eventually making it to the back of the truck. Once there, Milly hopped into the back to store their bags, while Meryl stood at the opening with her hands resting on the bumper. That's when she felt the presence right behind her.

"Meryl…"

It was Vash.

"It's Miss Stryfe, to you," she replied coldly, only to be on the receiving end of an actual glare from one Milly Thompson. Meryl stared at her partner as she walked up to the lip of the truck and efficiently hopped down before whispering that she needed to be nice. And with that, the big-girl walked around the truck to join the others.

Vash just stood there staring at her. Now that he had mustered up the courage to approach her, he didn't know if he could go through with what he had to say. Sure he could face down the most dangerous of adversaries without pause, but when it came to confronting the petite woman about the night before, he was quite frankly quaking in his boots. At first he didn't even want to talk to her, at least not yet. But Knives pushed him into doing it and even promised to keep Walker out of the way, essentially getting rid of a major excuse to avoid her. Quite simply, he was too afraid find out if she meant what she said last night, instead of saying it out of anger.

God, how he hoped it was out of anger and if it wasn't, well then maybe she would shoot him with a derringer and end his suffering. Then he realized that she wasn't wearing her cape. 'Oh god… just where _did_ she get those pants,' he groaned internally as he admired her lovely backside that was beautifully displayed right before him. It took everything he had to keep from slipping up behind her and turning her around, just so he could cup her perfect rear in his hands, before crushing her mouth with his and...

"What do you want Marshal Saverem?" Meryl asked sharply and without turning around to look at him. She knew that if she did, the tears would start falling again and she just couldn't show that kind of weakness in front of him.

Her words slowly brought him out of the beginning of a very erotic fantasy, while trying to recall why exactly he was standing behind her. Blinking as few times to remove the image of Meryl's shapely legs wrapped around his waist, he finally remembered as the stirrings of lust instantly evaporated into anxiety. "I… ahhh… just wanted to say that I'm really… sorry."

"Oh yeah, for what?" she then asked cautiously, once hearing the pain in his voice.

"I am truly sorry that I made you hate me. That was never my intent," Vash replied sadly.

She just stood there for a moment, while trying to digest his admission. Vash was actually apologizing to her for something that she didn't really mean and said out of anger. She knew that if anyone should be apologizing, it should be her, especially since Milly just reprimanded her about it no more than five minutes ago. Then the images of his pain filled eyes after spitting out those caustic words flashed through her mind. Sighing deeply, she closed her eyes before finally saying something. "No… I should be the one… aaa… ummm… apologizing. I guess you could say I let my… ahhh… anger get the best of me."

"You mean you don't hate me?" he asked hopefully as he took step closer.

"NNN…No…" she breathed shakily, while her stomach starting doing flip flops and her resolve began to slip away.

"Then," Vash started slowly, taking another step closer. She was almost within reach. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

"NNN…Nothing," she replied nervously, her heartbeat quickening. Even though her back was still facing him, she knew he was just a step behind her, the closest he had been (not including every time she hit him) since landing on her after their hurried departure out of Valdour. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm down enough to sound convincing so she could reiterate her declaration. "I feel nothing at all."

"Are you sure about that, Miss Stryfe?" he then asked as he took the last step. He was now so close that he could feel her warmth, hear her rapid heartbeat and smell her scent of vanilla and brown sugar, which had changed from the tranquil scent of lavender. Vash could also sense that she was having a very difficult time keeping her emotions in check, which made him extremely happy. She was within his grasp. "You know, your entire body is telling me otherwise."

However, before she could respond, Vash shyly placed his hands on her upper arms and began to rub his thumbs slowly over her shoulders. He just couldn't resist the temptation any longer. And when he felt her stiffen, at first he thought he made a grave mistake. Until she sighed out his name and relaxed, leaning back into his broad chest. The simple gesture of acceptance made a shiver of awareness run down his spine as his heart skipped a beat. He was so ecstatic that she wasn't repulsed by his touch that he was tempted the cry out in joy, while dancing around the truck and taking her with him. Though, he knew that wouldn't be a good idea and decided to abstain, so instead he took the embrace a step further. Very slowly, the ex-outlaw slid his hands down and wrapped his arms around Meryl's chest, while leaning in to completely envelope her petite frame.

In response to his hug, Meryl let out a shaky breath before lifting her hands from the truck to grab on to his forearms. She felt like she was in the middle of one of her dreams and at any moment she would wake up. Yet, she knew she was awake and it was really happening. It almost seemed impossible, but Vash the Stampede was actually holding her in his arms. McKenna and Milly both had proclaimed that he came after her because he loved her, though the way he had been acting over the past few days made her doubt their word. 'Perhaps they were right, after all,' she thought as the gunman lowered his head and whispered something in her left ear.

"I've missed you, Meryl," the golden blonde breathed, before lightly running his lips over her earlobe. "God, how I wish you had never left me."

'What did he just say?' she thought, immediately opening her eyes and going rigid in his arms. Replaying the sentence in her mind, she instantly re-solidified her resolve. She was actually letting him, the womanizing buffoon, back into her heart. Not that he was ever out of it, but that was beside the point. She couldn't let him have his way now, especially since he had the gall to blame her for their breakup. It was his fault, after all. He's the one who got engaged! "How dare you!" Meryl hissed, pulling free from his arms and turning around to glare at him.

"What'd I do?" he asked as his confused aqua eyes met her molten silver ones.

"What did you do?" the short-girl screeched as she clenched her fists at her sides. "I can't believe you! You come up to me and say you're sorry, while trying to break me down. Only to blame _me_ for leaving! You are a bastard!"

"Blame you for leaving," Vash said mostly to himself, while trying to figure out what exactly she was talking about. Then the imaginary light bulb went off over his head as he recalled what he whispered in her ear. Yes, he wished that she had never left, but he was hardly saying that the fiasco was entirely her fault! He never meant it like that and she had taken it completely out of context. "Meryl, I didn't mean it like that!" he said in his defense, while becoming increasingly irritated over the whole situation. Why couldn't anything ever be simple? "Though, I guess technically, you_did_ walk away from me!" he bit out, in retaliation.

"I never walked away!" she quickly stammered out, only to realize he was right. But, in a sense, she wasn't the only one, he did too. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes again for a moment, while trying to think things through. "At least I didn't walk alone," she finally conceded after opening her eyes to look at him again. "Remember _you_ are the one who got engaged!"

"**You're absolutely right, I did. I got tricked into an engagement that I never wanted!"** The Federal Marshal roared, getting sick and tired of always being the 'bad guy.' **"And when I tried to explain it to my _girlfriend_, she refused to listen to me! Damn it Meryl, you instantly thought the worst of me!"**

"I did no…"

"**Bullshit!"** he yelled in a rage, cutting her off before realizing she was staring, wide-eyed at him. "Shit," he then muttered as he turned and walked a few feel away from her, fully knowing that he needed to calm down. Striding up to the cliff behind him, he pulled his left fist back before letting it fly to punch the wall to blow off some pent up anger. With shards of limestone falling free, he pulled his hand back before taking a few deep breaths and turning to head back to where she was still standing. "I'm sorry; this is just so frustrating."

"I know," she sighed as she ran a hand through her almost shoulder length hair. Meryl knew he was right and she hadn't given him a chance to tell his side of the story. But really, what difference would it have made? No matter how he explained it, he still let himself get caught in a compromising position and how long would it be before it happened again? Or before he tore her heart out again? She couldn't let there be an 'again.' "I mean every time we end up near each other, we end up fighting and I'm getting tired of it."

"Me too," he replied quietly, while noticing that she was having a hard time looking directly at him. Something was making her very uncomfortable and he had a feeling it wasn't a good sign. "What do you propose we do?" Vash asked after a moment of awkward silence passed between them.

"Well… I… ahhh… think it would be best if we… ahhh… stay out of each other's… lives," Meryl whispered as she looked down at her feet.

"Are you sure about that Meryl?" Vash questioned, staring intently at her. He knew, simply by her body language that she really didn't want that to happen and when he took into account everything else flowing from her, he became damn certain.

"Of course I am," she answered flippantly as a forced laugh escaped her lips. She was hiding behind her façade again. "I mean it's not like I care anything about what you do, Marshal."

"Oh really," he started as he stepped up to her again. "So you mean the next time I pick up a total babe and bring her back to my room for a little action, you won't care in the least bit?"

"No. Go right ahead."

"Really?"

"Really," the insurance girl confirmed, finally looking him in the eyes to prove that she could handle it. Then with a muttering that they needed to get going, she instantly turned on her heel, heading to find Milly.

"Well then, Miss Stryfe," Vash began after watching her turn to walk towards the truck's cab. He knew he was close and all he had to do was wear her down just a little more before she came running into his arms. Hell, he almost had her already, but at the last minute she pulled away. She laid down the challenge of him not affecting her and he was fully prepared to accept it. "We will just have to see if you really _don't_ care, now won't we," he added as a devilish smile crept along his face.

Fully knowing the next couple of days should prove to be quite interesting, indeed.

* * *

.

YAAAY! It's Friday and really, really, late! Whooopsies! I guess times flies when you are having fun! So we will make this a quickie… _giggle_ ;o)

So, here's the next chapter and I hope everyone liked it as much as the previous ones. And believe it or now we are finally getting down to the last few chapters. As a matter of fact we only have about five or six (okay maybe seven) chapters to go and I hope that all of you stick with me to the very end! You all make it worth writing every single word, and even though I can't respond to you reviews anymore _sniff, sniff,_ I just love hearing from ya'. It makes my day! ;o)

Well have a great week and for those in the States have a fun and safe Holiday!

Kisses,

Aine


	51. All Is Fair In Love and War

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 51: All Is Fair In Love and War

"Man, doesn't anybody read the papers anymore," the golden blonde whined to his brother as they stepped out of the City of Inepril's jailhouse. Both men had just finished delivering a pair of overzealous, not to mention inebriated, bounty hunters to the city's sheriff after they had tried to collect the rescinded bounty on one Vash the Stampede.

The twins had just dropped the girls and Caden off at the hotel and proceeded to find suitable parking for the truck. Then a few minutes later, after Vash had located a spot behind the hotel, he and Knives started to head back up the street to meet with their companions. That's when they heard the snickering of two men exclaiming that they found the Humanoid Typhoon and they were going to collect the bounty. Of course, Vash told them that the bounty was no more because he was now a Federal Marshal and if they would just turn around and leave, he would drop the matter…

They didn't believe him.

So both Plants, with little effort, over came the drunkards and advised them that they were going to have to spend some time in the city jail because they were simply too stupid to realize that Vash was telling them the truth and to sleep off the booze.

"Well, what did you expect?" Knives asked haughtily as he slipped his shades on. "Most of those cretins don't even have the reading comprehension of a six year old and you're expecting them to pick up a newspaper?"

"But it's been all over the satellites!" Vash then said in exasperation, while both men started to head back to the hotel.

"Then I guess most bounty hunters don't know how to listen, either," he added with a short bark of laughter as he smacked his twin on his back. "Or it could be that you just have the worst luck possible."

"The way things are going, I'd say it's my luck," Vash mumbled out sadly just as a black cat with luminous green eyes started to cross his path to prove his point.

"Shoo… you damn feline," Knives spat out as he kicked up the sandy ground to scare the cat away and preventing it from crossing either men's pathway. Then as if nothing happened, he simply continued on walking down the busy street. Vash immediately stopped in place and looked strangely at his brother with his mouth wide open. "What?" Knives asked after he stopped and turned back to look at his twin.

"What did you do that for?"

"To prove a point, you idiot," he replied in annoyance as he stepped back to stand in front of Vash. "Sometimes you need to implement change in order to rid yourself of all of the bad luck. You can't just sit back and let it happen, change the scenario if it's necessary."

"Wow… I never thought of it like that before," Vash said as if a divine light opened his eyes for the first time.

"Of course you haven't, you have become ignorant after living with these trivial beings for so long, Vash," Knives replied with a smirk before out right laughing at his brother's annoyed expression. "Come on," the platinum blonde then said, still chuckling over his brother's antics. As the two started back toward the hotel, he then added, "I want to retrieve the map tonight and then we will leave this city within the next two or three days."

"Well… why not leave first thing in the morning, Knives?" Vash asked out of curiosity, while they turned the corner and started to walk across the street to the hotel.

"We are on the second floor and McKenna said that they are all waiting for us in the girls' room," he said instead and after a few moments as the two walked through the revolving doors. "It's room 209."

"Knives?" Vash asked again, a minute later, as the two walked through the lobby and headed toward the open stairwell at the other end of the room. When Knives didn't answer, Vash decided to push his brother a little when he asked yet again. "Alex, why are we going to stay here for a couple of days instead of leaving first thing in the morning? I know that you would prefer to go someplace less inhabited."

Upon hearing his given name, Knives stopped in place just as he set his right foot on the bottom stair. Only McKenna (not including her father) called him that and usually it was when they were alone. With a sigh, he took off his rectangular shades and turned, giving Vash an awkward smile. He knew his twin would tease him endlessly once he told him Mac had insisted that they stop for a few days. After all, who would have thought that Millions Knives would be wrapped around a woman's finger? "It isn't by choice," he muttered right before sighing again. "McKenna insisted."

"What… did she say that she would cut you off if we didn't stay?" Vash asked as a glimmer of amusement twinkled in his eyes.

"Hardly," he snorted before turning to head up the stairs. "She simply stated that it would be nice to actually sleep in a real bed for a couple of days instead of in the truck and I agreed with her, nothing more."

"Yeah right," the man in red laughed out, starting his accent up the stairs. "Sleeping was the last thing on your mind, when she _stated_ that she wanted to sleep in a real bed for a couple of days."

"And your point is?"

"My point is… well, I don't know really, but I'm sure once I come up with it, it will be quite profound!"

"Whatever, Vash," Knives muttered with a roll of his eyes as he turned left and started to walk down the second floor hallway. A moment later, he reached room 209 and sharply knocked before walking in with Vash right behind.

"Gosh Mr. Vash, Mr. Knives," Milly immediately gushed out once the two entered the room. "Are you two okay? Miss Mac told us you contacted her and told her that you were attacked by bounty hunters!"

"It was more bothersome than anything," Knives stated dryly before looking over to Caden who was sitting at the faux wood dinette table with the women, all drinking coffee most likely. "So, where can we attain this map?"

"Its someplace safe and I'll go and get it here, shortly," Walker calmly replied after reaching into his pocket and pulling out a peppermint.

"You will _not_ go alone," Vash commanded, while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fine," he said sarcastically as he brought his emerald colored eyes up to Vash and narrowed them. "However, the women should stay behind."

"Oh no we won't!" Meryl complained as she pushed away from the table and stood. There was absolutely no way she was going to be left behind. "It is Milly and my duty to keep you under twenty-four hour surveillance and there is absolutely no way you are going without us," she insisted, while watching as Caden casually popped the candy into his mouth.

"Want one?" he asked instead of commenting on her exclamation.

"Oh I do, Mr. Caden!" Milly chirped as she reached her hand out for one.

"Milly! He's trying to distract us!"

"Look Meryl," he sighed after handing a peppermint to the big-girl. "It's just that the place I hid it isn't exactly a place where you lovely ladies should go, is all."

"I don't care," she huffed, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay, come along then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

.

Less than two hours later, all six of them were standing outside of the doors to a business that specialized in the oldest occupation ever known to man, prostitution. However, that wasn't all that Sylvie's was known for. For the brothel also housed the best burlesque show on Gunsmoke where men and women alike would travel from the far reaches of the outer realm just for the show.

So, in order to keep the regular patrons satisfied and to make first timers, repeat customers, Sylvie LaRue, made it a requisite to keep the best of everything in her establishment. From the food and alcohol to the real wood furnishings, it was all top notch. Even the bar that lined the far wall of the first floor was entirely made of cherry wood with a high gloss finish that shimmered with the light from the stained glass chandlers. Then there were the women, all beautiful and well versed in their chosen career, guaranteeing that one would get their money's worth. That is if a customer could afford it. Depending on the service and what they decided to charge, it could cost up to two thousand double-dollars for an hour with one of the lovely ladies.

"Are we really going in there?" Meryl asked apprehensively, while watching two men walk out of the brothel's doors with big smiles plastered on their faces.

"Not if you're too afraid," Vash replied smugly as he pushed his golden shades up his nose. "I suppose you could always go back to you're room and wait, while the rest of us go and have a _really_ good time."

"Ugh… you're such an ass," she complained, shooting a glare at the lawman before stiffening her resolve and heading for the doors.

"Gee… wait for me Sempai!" Milly chirped, while quickly following her partner through the doors with Caden right behind.

"Vash, you stay with them, while McKenna and I sit at the bar," Knives said after grabbing his twin's prosthetic arm to prevent him from going in right away. "I think it would be beneficial if we separate. That way we can keep an eye out for trouble."

"Okie Dokie, Knives," Vash replied as a lecherous grin crossed his face.

"And Vash?"

"Yeah Knives?"

"No fooling around!"

"Who me?" the golden blonde asked, pretending to be insulted, as he brought his right hand up to his chest. "I would never dream of doing anything remotely deviant," he added, overly sarcastic, before slipping out of his twin's grasp and turning to head in.

"I have a feeling that this is going to be a very long evening," McKenna sighed as she watched her mate's brother enter the cathouse.

"I would say that you are correct in your assumption, woman," Knives replied with a shake of his head before grabbing her hand and leading her through the doors. Walking in between the throng of occupied tables lying strategically about the large two-story room, he quickly made it up to the bar. Once there, he realized that all of the high backed stools were taken and decided to mentally assist in the vacating of one. Entering a man's mind, who was sitting on the corner, he ordered him to go and stand at the other end of the bar. Just as soon as the command had been carried out, he offered the chair to McKenna.

"_You made him leave didn't you, Alexander," _The redhead telepathically asked as she sat in the now empty seat.

"_I couldn't have left you standing, now could I,"_ he simply stated with a shrug of his shoulders right before one of the bartenders approached them. After placing an order of a tequila sour for Mac and whiskey for himself, he brought his attention back to her before giving her a lopsided smile. _"See, there's yet another advantage of being the mate to such a perfect breed."_

"_And what's that? I won't ever have to worry about not having a seat?"_ she sent back, feigning awe.

"_Cute, woman,"_ he replied as he placed his left arm on the back of the chair and his right on the bar, while leaning closely into her. Giving her a wicked smile, he added, _"But I was thinking more in the line of my infallible chivalry. No mere mortal will ever treat your body…" _he trailed off momentarily to look her up and down before bringing his ice-blue eyes back up to her hazel ones. _"…the way I do. And if you behave yourself, I will remind you of that actuality later."_

"Promise," she countered out loud, her eyes flashing in anticipation as she prepared to slip her hand in between the front two panels of his overcoat to caress his inner thigh.

However, before she could do so, the moment was interrupted as the bartender set their drinks down. Knives immediately straightened, acting as if the sensual banter never occurred and reached into one of his many pockets. Pulling out a few double-dollars, he paid for the drinks before turning completely around to lean his back against the bar.

"So, do you see them anywhere?" McKenna asked after taking a sip of her drink, while twisting the swivel chair around so she could search through the multitude of people and tables for their comrades.

"Yes, they are three tables back from the stage and two from the stairs in the far right corner," Knives informed her, while nodding his head in their general direction.

"Okay, I see them," she said absently, while looking around the space noticing all of the beautiful, not to mention scantily clad women walking about, openly flirting with the men. Some were even sitting on potential client's laps, while others were escorting their tricks up one of the two sets of stairs situated on either side of the stage. Mac thought it was quite amazing really; the entire room was set up with one thing in mind, sex. The dimmed lighting, the red and gold hues of the walls, the alcohol, and even the music the strippers on the stage danced to, all tools in the game of seduction being played in the successful establishment.

She could easily see the lure the place had and knew that even the most faithful of men would have a very difficult time keeping their vows to their significant others. She even wondered if mated Plants were able resist the allure. Not that she was worried, well at least not too much. McKenna trusted Knives implicitly, but at the same time he had never really been around women like this before. Not to mention that little voice in the back of her head kept telling her that he could easily find someone more attractive and with a much better body than hers, especially since she was quite a bit rounder than the rest of the female 'employees.'

Then the ultimate test came, wearing a long black silk negligee. The woman was gorgeous with inky black hair that freely fell down her back in soft curls, while thick sooty lashes framed her cobalt blue eyes that were currently pinned on someone standing by the bar. McKenna immediately knew who the woman was ogling and internally groaned when she saw the seductive smile float across her stunning face. Then sure enough, she started to slowly walk toward Knives. The nightie she wore flawlessly accentuated her long and lissome form with every move, effectively showing off the incredibly long and ivory flesh of her right leg through a slit reaching her upper thigh. While the spaghetti straps of the garment barely held it in place over her pert breasts. 'Just perfect,' McKenna thought sarcastically to herself as the other woman stalked her prey.

"Hello, my name is Celeste," she purred, once reaching Knives as she raised a perfectly manicured hand up to his chest, playing with the black buttons on his duster. "And you have to be the most incredibly gorgeous man I have ever seen," Celeste added, completely ignoring McKenna's frown, while looking up to the tall man to show the blatant desire in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Knives asked coldly as he looked down at the woman, showing his obvious annoyance with her interruption.

"You," Celeste replied, undeterred, before moving her hand from his chest, so she could lightly run her fingers over the soft swells of her breasts.

"I have already laid claim on one woman from your race and do not require another. Now go away," he asserted before mentally commanding her to leave. The very next instant, the beauty simply walked away, with her mind completely wiped clean of any memory of him. Knives internally sighed in relief after her departure, especially now that McKenna's uneasiness was finally subsiding. He thought it was rather bothersome that she actually thought he would want someone like that whore, while thinking she couldn't compete against someone of that seductress's caliber. Well, she was correct in one sense. She couldn't compete with any other and that was simply because there wasn't going to be a competition. She had already won him.

"You do realize that your insecurities can be rather annoying, don't you?" he commented as he turned to look down at her. "Woman, you have won the coveted prize of being my mate and will not ever have to worry about any of these insignificant creatures changing that fact."

"Sometimes I wonder if you are such a prize, though," the redhead sarcastically remarked after listening to his arrogant words, while reaching for her glass on the bar.

He just grinned over her smart comment as a thought crossed his mind. Turning his head, Knives brought his attention back to Celeste's retreating form, before raising his right hand up to rub his chin in thought. "However, I will admit the whore did have some redeeming qualities."

"And what would that be?" she asked with jealously lacing every word as she glared at the woman who now, by the way, had her arms wrapped around another man sitting a few yarz away.

"Her attire is rather appealing," he answered, looking back to his mate, showing a sinful gleam in his darkening eyes. "Perhaps we could find you something like that… only in a dark green."

"Perhaps," Mac said with an insinuating smile and was about to add that they could go shopping tomorrow, until she saw Knives stiffen. She watched as he immediately turned to stare in the direction where their partners were sitting. "What's wrong?"

"_It's Vash, he just told me he's going after the map,"_ Knives answered telepathically, just as the two of them watched a woman, wearing a scarlet dress, pull him from his seat and escorted him to the stairs residing to the right of the stage. He fully knew his twin wasn't using the strumpet for the sole purpose of obtaining the map. He was also using her to needle Meryl. "That idiot," he bit out, realizing that Vash was going too far and had probably lost her, forever.

* * *

.

"Gosh… I didn't realize we were supposed to dress up," Milly said, while looking around the room at all of the women.

"We weren't," Meryl corrected as she took a healthy drink from her glass of scotch. "They work here, Milly," she added with a shake of her head. She definitely knew it was a good thing that she decided to have a drink (or two). She was going to need it.

"Wow! I wish we could wear such pretty dresses to work. Sempai, we should talk to the chief about changing the dress code," the big-girl cluelessly declared, making both men smile at the prospect, while Meryl groaned into her drink before finishing it off.

"I know I would love to see you wearing something so… enchanting, blue-eyes," Caden said suggestively as his eyes twinkled. "And by _very_ close observation, I know Meryl most definitely has a hot enough body to pull it off," he added, while looking across the table and smirking at Vash.

Vash simply ignored the outlaw's meaning behind his words as he downed his glass of whiskey before signaling to a waitress for another round. He didn't even want to think about just how close Caden had gotten to viewing Meryl's perfect form. So instead, he decided to change the subject. While raising his real hand up to adjust his golden shades, he looked over to the longer haired man and bit out, "Where's the map, Walker?"

"Don't worry… it is safely hidden," Caden retorted, not wanting to admit to its location with the girls around. "I'll sneak off and get it shortly."

"Where is it, _exactly_?" the Federal Marshal asked again, only this time in a tone that meant he wasn't going to be put off any longer.

"Fine," he sighed as he reached under his Stetson with his right hand to scratch his head. "It's hidden in one of the bedposts upstairs in a privacy suite."

"Gee… Mr. Caden, how did it find its way up there?" Milly asked as she tilted her head to the side, looking curiously at him.

"Well…" he started slowly, while internally cursing Vash for sticking him in such a tricky situation. Fortunately, the waitress came, delivering their drinks, giving him a reprieve from answering right away.

Then she left and Vash spoke up.

"Yeah, just _how did_ it get up there, Walker?" Vash interjected after the outlaw didn't immediately answer once the server left.

"It doesn't matter how it got up there," Meryl bit out in exasperation, while reaching for her fresh glass. "What matters now, is _how_ we're going to retrieve it!"

Then the 'how' presented itself.

"My, what a delicious looking table," a woman wearing a form fitting dress of red satin practically moaned out in delight, as she stepped up to stand in between Caden and Milly. As all eyes rose to meet with hers, she smiled seductively at the quartet before slowly running the long fingers of her left hand through her cropped auburn hair, finally slipping them around to her full lips. Then her bright olive green eyes met with Meryl's expressive silvery ones. "You are absolutely breathtaking," she said to Meryl with a hopeful gleam in her eyes as the moved around the table to stand right behind her.

"Thhh…hank you," Meryl stuttered, while blushing profusely over the stunning woman's complement.

"My name is Cassandra. What's yours?" she asked, blatantly flirting with Meryl, while the other three gaped at the interaction.

"Meryl," the petite beauty whispered still not certain what she should do about the predicament she found herself in. She had never had a woman hit on her before.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Cassandra breathed as she placed her hands on the short-girl's shoulders and leaned in. "Please tell me you're here for more than just the show, because I would love to get to know you better…"

"Oh god, what I would pay to see that," Vash groaned out, momentarily forgetting what he was doing as he watched the familiar red-haired woman rub her ample chest up against Meryl's back, while slowly blowing in her ear. If he remembered correctly, she was one of the two women that were sent by officials of this fair city as a late night gift when he saved the Plant the last time he was in town.

"NNN…No… I'm afraid, I'm just here with them," Meryl stammered out, while nervously gulping, completely ignoring Vash's lewd remark.

"Is one of them your lover?"

"Yeah he is," Vash answered crossly, pointing to Caden before slamming his drink back. He just remembered that he wouldn't be the one lucky enough to watch. Not that Meryl would actually permit it, but that wasn't the point. The point was that she held Caden in higher regard now and it really pissed him off. Then a reckless idea started to form in his head that would not only make Meryl green with envy, but it would also be an opportunity to get the map…

"Oh…" Cassandra said, mildly surprised as she straightened herself. She thought for sure the blonde man was, especially with the way he reacted when she approached Meryl. Maybe he wanted her, too? She knew she did. "Very lucky, man," she added with a smile as she looked at the handsome long haired man before moving her gaze to the very pretty brunette woman then stopping on the gorgeous blonde. Taking a good look at him for the first time, she realized that she had seen him somewhere before, but in her line of work it was very unusual to remember a previous encounter. Perhaps he was famous or more specifically, infamous. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar?"

"Actually, I think you might," Vash arrogantly replied, reaching for his shades and removing them. "My name is Vash," he then added, giving her a lopsided smile as his aqua eyes twinkled roguishly. "As in Vash the Stampede."

"Yes… you are," she replied in wonder as her eyes flickered in awareness. She remembered the lost opportunity to sleep with him a few years ago and realized that she may have a chance after all, if she worked it right. 'Too bad Jeanette is off tonight,' she thought idly, while remembering her cohort who had also been asked to join in on the fun. "So… Mr. Vash, are you happily attached to anyone?"

"Me?" he over innocently asked as he pushed his chair back from the table and folded his arms behind his head, while leaning back. "Nah… I have no permanent attachments."

"So, would you be interested in taking up where we left off the last time we met?" the wanton woman questioned, while stepping over and running her index finger down his cheek.

"That would depend on how much it would cost me?"

"And that…" she breathed sexily before pausing for effect. She knew that the Humanoid Typhoon was going to end up in bed with her and was thrilled with the prospect. It was too bad she couldn't get Meryl to join them, though. "…would depend on what you can offer a girl, Mr. Vash?"

"Well then… why don't you find out what _exactly_ I do have to offer a lovely lady, such as yourself," Vash responded suggestively. Instantly getting his meaning, the woman in red straddled his lap and slowly slid a hand to his crotch and started to caress his generous proportions. She breathed out a silent 'Oh' as her mouth rounded to match the word, when she realized that he definitely had quite a bit to offer.

"Marshal Saverem, I don't think acting like a complete reprobate is appropriate for your new career choice," Meryl spat out heatedly. She couldn't believe that he would actually stoop so low as to accept a whore's offer right in front of her. "You need to stop your antics right this instance!"

"You're a Federal Marshal? That is incredibly sexy," Cassandra purred into his ear before nipping on it. "Then I'd have to say that this one's on me, big boy. What do ya' say?"

"I'd say… you lead, beautiful," he retorted huskily, since she was still thoroughly petting him. However, before she could lead him away, he telepathically contacted his brother to tell him what he was doing and then Caden in order to ask which room the map was in.

At first, Caden was taken aback when he felt Vash in his head, but since he knew about their abilities (thanks to Milly) it was easy to overcome the surprise. He callously advised Vash where exactly the map was just as the redhead pulled him out of the chair. And by the time they reached the stars leading upward, he told the ex-outlaw what exactly he thought of him. Vash just internally chuckled over the venom lacing Caden's thoughts and simply informed the long-haired outlaw that once it was in hand, he would let him know before severing the connection.

"What a fucking asshole," Caden ground out, before hearing a sniffle coming from the woman sitting to the right of him. "Oh Meryl, I'm sorry," he said softly as he reached for her hand to hold it, while Milly started scolding Vash for making her Sempai cry yet again.

"Don't be," Meryl whispered sadly, unable to stop the tears from falling. It was completely over now. The bastard just drove a stake right through her heart. "It's not your fault. It's mine, I should have known better."

"Now Meryl, you didn't make Mr. Vash go up there with that… that hussied up woman!" Milly exclaimed before instantly adding, "I ought a go up there and give him a piece of my mind!"

"No, don't," she quickly replied, verbally stopping the big-girl from standing. "I just want to leave."

"Okay we'll go, but he did contact me and said that he was going after the map," Caden sighed before adding, "So who knows, he just might come back down once he gets it."

"I truly doubt that, but we can wait until you hear from him," Meryl mumbled, pulling away from Caden's hand so she could wipe her eyes, while he motioned for yet another round.

The fresh drinks made it back to the table within five minutes and by the time Caden paid for them, Vash had contacted him. With a shake of his head he looked down to his drink momentarily, before downing its contents in one gulp. He was severely tempted to climb the steps himself and kill the S.O.B. for what he was doing to Meryl, especially since he was the one who was going to have to tell her what the bastard just said. "Well…" Chaos started slowly as he set his glass back down and looked over to the petite insurance girl. "He has the map..."

"And?" Milly prodded when Caden trailed off.

"And… he said not to wait up for him."

"We're finished here," Meryl muttered before grabbing her drink and finishing it. "And I'm tired, let's go," she added before pushing away from the table and standing. Milly and Caden both followed her lead and stood, but when she turned to leave Caden grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Milly, why don't you go on out," he suggested, smiling warmly at the statuesque beauty. "I want to talk to Meryl for a minute."

"Okie Dokie, Mr. Caden," Milly replied before quickly leaving the place.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Caden asked with concern as he softly touched her cheeks with his free hand to remove the tears. "He isn't worth the tears you're shedding over him."

"I know," she sighed. "And I'm usually stronger than this."

"There is strength in tears, too. You should remember that," he simply stated before saying 'come on' as he led her to the exit. Then just as luck would have it, several very familiar faces started to enter the establishment. "Shit," Caden muttered, while Snider and his associates stood just inside the entrance.

Fortunately, Meryl and he hadn't been spotted yet, but they would be at any moment if he didn't think of something and fast. Then he thought of what to do and before Meryl could cry out 'what the hell' he had her pinned between him and poorly lit part of the wall. "Please play along," Chaos pleaded as he cupped her bottom and picked her up right before he swooped down and kissed her.

The plan worked splendidly. Snider and his men walked right past them, without even bothering to look at the couple kissing ardently up against the wall. As a matter of fact, only three people seemed to have any interest in the two, at all. Knives and McKenna were two of them, who saw the entire exchange from the beginning, while the third was in the process of descending the stairs from the privacy suites.

Except he didn't see how Caden froze in place upon seeing the group of men entering space, nor did he see Meryl's surprised face when she was pushed up against the wall. All he saw was how the Bringer of Chaos had his Meryl pressed up against the wall, kissing her intensely, while she eagerly responded with her legs securely wrapped around his waist and her arms locked around his neck…

All Vash saw was his worst fear coming true and it shattered his heart into sixty billion little pieces.

* * *

.

Well… Meryl finally got a little revenge! It's just too bad she doesn't know about it! _Sniff, sniff. _And it makes you wonder what Vash is going to do now that the tables have turned, so to speak. He could dish it out easily enough, but can he take it? I guess we'll have to wait and see, huh!

And the high point of the week, I get to say thank you for the wonderful reviews! **YOU ALL ARE FABULOUS! **

Lookie I had some questions and you know what that means, don't ya? I have to answer!

**Peridot3783**: Hmmm… why couldn't they read Caden? Well… Knives had his 'mind' elsewhere and Vash well… perhaps he wasn't doing it right or maybe he was. The answer will be coming up shortly!

**Jesus** (Are you wearing robes and sandals right now? just checking ;o) ) and **Vampirebaby13**: How about a sound thrashing and alot of whimpering? All I can say is that we are getting closer!

**Kenta Divina** and **bluemoose13**: Caden and Milly? We are getting warmer!

**GoldAngel2**: Happy Birthday! (Yeah, I cheated with this one)

That's all for this week, but before I go I would like to send out a great big hug and a prayer to all of our friends and family in Mississippi, Louisiana and the surrounding areas decimated by Katrina. Mother Nature and her awesome power can make the most beautiful of things in a heartbeat and just as fast she can tear it all apart. And please remember every little bit helps. I have already gone through and packed up clothing to donate!

Kisses,

Aine


	52. Amended Strategies

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 52: Amended Strategies

It was over.

He lost her and it was all of his fault and his fault alone. Meryl had chosen the other man over him. Not that Vash blamed her, especially now that he was able to reflect on everything up until that point. He treated her terribly since reuniting with her, while thinking that her envy would make her run back to him. Instead it backfired, big time. He pushed his insurance girl into the arms of her new assignment, Caden Walker, all because of his running around, acting like a deplorable letch.

When Vash saw them kissing just a little over an hour ago, he felt the last of his heart crack before it shattered, leaving him with a gaping hole in his chest, where the muscle had once steadily pumped his precious life's blood through his veins. Now instead of the warm liquid flowing with every heartbeat, he had immovable ice freezing him to the very core, leaving him cold and barren. Even the alcohol that he had been drinking non-stop since the incident hadn't been able to give him the feeling of numbed warmth he so desperately craved.

Now he wished he would have heeded Knives' warnings that he was going about winning her the wrong way. Perhaps it would have turned out differently if from the very beginning he had told her that he loved her and couldn't live without her. But, it was too late. If he told Meryl now, she would probably just laugh in his face before telling him that she didn't care and he deserved to wallow in his own misery, which was exactly what he was doing. Not to mention, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of Wild Turkey, again.

"It's hopeless," Vash mumbled to himself before looking down to the drink on the bar before him. Taking a shaky breath, the despondent man raised the glass to his lips, before quickly swallowing the burning liquid with a flick of his wrist. Setting the tumbler down, he reached for the half empty bottle on the bar and proceeded to pour another double shot. Once the glass was full, he prepared to lift it again, until a hand with long, slender fingers covered the glass.

He blankly gazed at the obstruction as it pulled the tumbler out of his loosened grasp and set it on the bar. Then he followed the hand's motion as it moved back and upward past its owner's face. Finally focusing, he realized that the hand, which was coincidently coiled tightly into a fist, belonged to one very upset Milly Thompson. However, before he could put two and two together, the fist came smashing down squarely into his jaw, sending him crashing to the floor.

"I can't believe you, Mr. Vash! You made Meryl cry, again!" Milly exclaimed accusingly, while watching as the red clad man simply picked himself up off of the dusty floor and sat back down on the bar stool, hunching over. "Why, Mr. Vash? Why are you acting like a complete ninny? And what did Sempai ever do to deserve the way you're treating her?"

"I'm sorry, Milly," he whispered as his tears started to drip on the bar. He couldn't take it any more and completely broke down, telling her everything.

He told her about how he felt completely powerless when Jessica backed him into the corner, and how much it hurt when Meryl refused to talk to him, eventually leaving him without even saying goodbye. Not that he blamed her, though. He knew he hurt her, too. Then he spoke of how desolate he was for those six weeks after her departure and that he tried purging her from his system with massive amounts of alcohol.

When came time to talk of the Knives's intervention, the words flowed freely as he spoke of the entire sequence, including his twin's serious threats on his life, and even the test results. Although, he did pause momentarily after divulging that piece of the past, so he could take a sip of whisky, while waiting for the barrage of questions to fly.

They never came.

Instead, Milly simply sat back on the stool she now occupied and told him to go on. So, he did, rambling about how the engagement was broken, the preparations for their trip to New DC, the letter McKenna received and their hasty departure, ultimately leading up to their reunion. Once the ex-outlaw got to that point, he stopped again to take a shaky breath before polishing off his drink. Then he spoke of how envious he was of Caden and came up with the idiotic notion to win her back. Only to have it fail, miserably.

"I swear Milly… I didn't do anything with those other girls, even tonight," Vash said in desperation, while refilling his glass, hoping the big-girl believed him. "And all I did with Cassandra is put her in the bed after I fed her some visions that we slept together and commanded her to sleep. I didn't even ogle her, at least not too much, when she took all of her clothes off!"

"I know you didn't sleep with her, Mr. Vash," Milly replied with a reassuring smile as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"YYY…You do?"

"Yep, sure do! I mean how could you have when, Mr. Knives said that you have been in this little bar for over an hour and we just left that fancy place not long before that. So, I figured that you were only upstairs with that dressed-up lady for about fifteen minutes and that couldn't have possibly given you enough time to get the map, undress, do it, and get redressed. Not to mention, make it over here just so you could drink a half a bottle of whiskey," Milly quickly rattled off and without taking a breath until she was done with her reasoning. "Well… unless you are really, really quick," she pondered, as an after thought, which made him choke on the gulp of whiskey he just took. Though, she immediately shook off that notion and added, "Nah… that couldn't be, right? I mean it probably takes you a good while just to undo all of your buckles!"

"Right," he sputtered out while still coughing over the improperly swallowed drink.

"So whatcha gonna do now Mr. Vash?"

"There's nothing I can do," he replied sadly as he looked down into his glass. "I mean… I screwed up and lost her. She chose Walker, not that I blame her for that either, especially after all of the crap I put her through. As a matter of fact, I'm sure he's with her right now."

"Where am I supposed to be right now?" Walker questioned, finally making his presence known.

"Hey, when did you get here?" Vash demanded, while looking over his shoulder and showing obvious surprise upon seeing the slightly taller man.

"I've been here the whole time, you moron!" Caden ground out as he pointed over his shoulder to the table right behind them where he left his drink. "I came in with Milly and been sitting right behind you."

"Christ," Vash muttered before grabbing his drink and downing it. He couldn't believe that Caden was so close by. He was glad that, for the most part, he didn't have bounty hunters after him any longer because senses were definitely muddled. Then something else crossed his mind, making him groan. "Oh god… you heard all of that didn't you?"

"Every word," the outlaw replied, while getting his drink. "And no offense, Saverem, but you really are…" he started only to pause for a moment, trying to recall the nickname. "…a broom-headed buffoon!"

"Hey, don't call me that!"

"Well you are! I mean, who in their right mind would think the way to win someone over would be with jealousy!" Caden interjected after finishing his drink. Then reaching over, he grabbed Vash's bottle to pour another shot and added, "Especially, Meryl."

"It's not like I'm used to doing something like this," Vash exclaimed in is own defense, while grabbing the bottle from Chaos to refill his own glass.

"Obviously," he replied mockingly as he rolled his eyes. "Look Vash," Chaos then said after a moment, while turning serious, "have you even tried being honest with her?"

"Meryl never gave me a chance to," Vash sighed.

"Well… I'd say you need to make sure she does."

"Yeah right, Walker. How am I supposed to do that? She probably won't let me anywhere near her, let alone somewhere private, so I can talk to her."

"Gosh… I can help you there, Mr. Vash!" Milly chirped out before quickly adding, "I can let you into our room tomorrow morning, while Sempai's showering or working on a report or something."

"Yeah, but she would probably just punch me up side the head and storm out before I would even be able to say anything," he replied bleakly, while knowing it was hopeless.

"But didn't you just tell me that Mr. Knives showed you how to use your magical powers?"

"Well… yeah… but what would that do? I promised I wouldn't read her thoughts a long time ago, remember?"

"But I didn't say anything about being psychotic, Mr. Vash," the big-girl advised him, completely oblivious that she used the word 'psychotic' instead 'psychic.' "You see, I remember Miss Mac telling me about how Mr. Knives used to freeze her in place just to annoy her. And boy, I'll tell ya'… it was quite obvious that he was crazy about her, but anyway, I think you should do that to Meryl, if she won't stand still long enough to hear you out! So, then you can tell her the truth, she can punch you up side the head for worrying her so and then you two can get married and make me an Aunt!"

"But what if that doesn't work?" Vash asked, while watching Milly hop down from the stool she was sitting on.

"Then you beg," Caden added as he swirled the amber liquid around in his glass before taking a sip. Milly instantly agreed with him, while nodding her head before declaring that she needed to go to the bathroom. Once she disappeared into the ladies' room, both men turned back around to face the bar, drinking in silence until Caden decided to speak again. "Actually, with how deep you dug yourself, it may not be such a bad idea to start begging from the beginning."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Vash sighed, before turning his head to look at the man leaning against the bar next to him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose," Caden muttered into his glass, before taking another sip.

"Why are you helping me? I mean I thought that you and Meryl were a… ahhh… you know. I mean I saw you kissing her."

"Oh, you saw that, huh," he said with a chuckle as he set his empty glass on the bar and poured himself yet another refill. "Well, Cruz's henchmen just came walking into Sylvie's and I had to find a way to keep us from being spotted…"

"Wait… you mean you don't want her for yourself?"

"Don't get me wrong, Meryl is a very beautiful and amazing woman, and I would truly be a lucky man to have her as my own," the outlaw declared as he started to refill Vash's now empty glass. "But she has one major flaw," he then added with a smile, setting the bottle down.

"What's that?" Vash bit out, not liking Caden's opinion about Meryl having a flaw. In his opinion, Meryl didn't have any flaws.

"She's in love with you."

Okay, maybe she did.

After a quiet moment, Caden spoke again as he looked over at the Federal Marshal, "Besides, she's a little too petite for my tastes. I am a pretty tall guy, after all." Then with a twinkle in his eye, he grinned at Vash's curious expression before admitting, "I much prefer the leggy, statuesque types…"

"Oh?" The golden blonde questioned until he got Caden's meaning. "Ohhh… Milly, huh?"

"She's simply amazing!"

"Yeah, she is," he adamantly agreed, giving the outlaw a small smile. "She's been through a lot, too."

"I know… she told me," Caden sighed as he reached for his drink, breaking eye contact. He knew exactly what Vash was referring to. "And… even though she tries to hide it, I can tell she's still grieving."

"Yes, she is," Vash simply agreed, while grabbing his drink as well, letting the silence fall between them yet again. He thought about the man leaning next to him and the past couple of days, finally realizing what the Bringer of Chaos was doing. He was protecting Meryl, but not like a lover, like a brother. "Hey Caden," he quietly began.

"Yeah Vash?"

"Thank you… for being there for Meryl, that is."

"You're welcome," Walker replied, once again pondering into his glass. Then as he brought his emerald gaze back over to his onetime adversary, his eyes met with aqua blue ones. "It's your turn to be there for her now, though…"

"I know… I just hope she lets me."

"Then go to her tomorrow and tell her everything. That will at least set you on the right track, I think."

"I will, and I'll get down on my knees and beg if I have to!"

* * *

.

Morning came too early and under normal circumstances Milly would have just loved to sleep in for another hour or two, especially since Caden and she closed the bar down just a few hours before. However, she made a promise to Vash that she would let him into their room while Meryl was showering, giving him the element of surprise when he poured his heart out to the smaller woman. The big-girl knew that he was going to need all the help he could get and that's why she had no qualms about getting up and ready for the day at the crack of dawn.

'At least Mr. Caden said he'd get up with me,' she thought with a winsome smile, remembering how they discussed going out for breakfast together, just the two of them, like a date. Though, Milly had to keep reminding herself that it wasn't a date. It was only breakfast, nothing more. After all, she wasn't ready to see anybody even if she got all giddy inside at the very sight of him and her heart went pitter patter every time their eyes met. Besides, they were just friends and all of the confusing feelings she had running amuck inside of her couldn't possibly be the real thing…

She could only have those feelings for Nicholas, right?

Well, she just wasn't so sure anymore, especially with how sweet Caden had been lately. At first, she thought that he would have been good for Meryl, helping her get over Vash, in all. But that impression quickly diminished after she realized that they didn't have that type of chemistry together. They didn't have that sort of connection, that spark, like what Meryl and Vash had together. Of course, not many did, except perhaps Knives and McKenna. Then she wondered if it was because the twins were Plants and it had something to do with the changes, in both women, that Vash told her about the last night...

"I guess that would explain why Miss Mac doesn't need her glasses anymore," she muttered, while sitting on her bed and bending over to tie her shoes.

"Milly, what are you talking about?" Meryl yawned out, while flipping her legs over the edge of her bed and stretching.

"Oh nothing, Sempai and good morning!" the big-girl cheerily replied, with a bright smile on her face, as she rose to stand.

"Morning…" Meryl mumbled out grumpily. She wasn't quite ready for a chipper Milly just yet, especially after everything that happened last night. Raising her hands, she ran them through her hair before stopping them on her neck to rub out the kinks associated with a fitful rest. Unfortunately, the knots were just too deep and only a long hot shower would be able to relieve the twinge. Lowering her hands, she stood and finally realized that Milly was dressed. "Ummm… Milly?"

"Yeah Sempai?" she asked back, while heading over to the bathroom to run a brush through her hair for the third time.

"Why are you up and dressed already? You didn't get in until after three last night."

"Oh… well… you see Mr. Caden and I are going out for breakfast and he… ummm… said that he knew a really, really good place, but he had to get there early or else the wait would be forever," Milly rushed as she walked back out of the bathroom, grabbed her overcoat and slung it over her arm. "Did ya' wanna go Sempai? I'm sure we could wait for you to get ready. Though, I don't know how long it would take for us to get breakfast, but you know we wouldn't mind," she then said, fully knowing that Meryl would decline the invitation.

"No, you go ahead. I'm not very hungry and I have a report to finish," Meryl said as she walked over to her temporary dresser and pulled out fresh clothing. "Besides, I don't think I'd be very good company…"

"Oh Meryl, please don't say that. Remember, I told you when I got back last night that Mr. Vash was drinking alone at that little bar when we got there. So, there was no way he did anything with that lady. He just got the map and that's all," Milly said, reminding her partner that the ex-outlaw was sitting in the same bar Caden and she decided to go to. Of course, she failed to mention that she purposely went there after finding out, through Knives, Vash was there and had been for quite some time.

"I remember," short-girl sighed before, absently stating that she was going to shower and she would see her partner later before walking into the adjoining bathroom.

"Well… here goes nothing," Milly murmured as she briskly walked out or her room, leaving it unlocked so Vash could easily get in. Walking down the hallway, she came up to room number 206 and knocked.

"Oh hey… ahhh… big-girl," Vash nervously replied a moment later, after opening the door. "Is it time already?"

"Yep, it sure is Mr. Vash!" Milly answered with a reassuring smile. "Now go and sweep her off of her feet!" she added as a confidence booster, before kissing him on his cheek and telling him good luck. And with that she was off again, this time heading to room number 203, Caden's room. Instantly knocking on the door, she only had to wait a few seconds before it opened and the sight of a shirtless outlaw with a toothbrush in his mouth and his damp hair hanging loosely down his back greeted her.

Milly cheeks instantly flushed at the sight of the beautifully put together male in front of her. And put together well he was, with hard, lean muscle covering his entire body, from his incredibly broad shoulders and thick chest down to his tapered waist and stomach. Oh and talk about his stomach. It reminded her of the old washboard her mamma used when washing clothes before her daddy bought a genuine washing machine. His abs were packed tight with a cute little belly button, an innie, which topped a light layer of dark hair that trailed downward and into his unbuttoned dark blue jeans.

"I'll just be a minute," Caden garbled out, with his mouth full of toothpaste as he motioned for Milly to enter. Once he shut the door behind her, he headed back to the bathroom to finish brushing; giving the big-girl an excellent view his extensive back.

She simply watched him in profile as he finished grooming and couldn't help being amazed at the sight. The play of his muscles with every movement was mesmerizing, while he finished up with the simple task before turning to grab a towel to wipe his mouth. She had never seen a man, not including family, groom before and thought it was an incredibly intimate moment that should only be reserved for a wife or lover. However, that didn't stop her from liking the display and it made her wonder what it would be like to be able to watch him every morning…

"You okay, blue-eyes?" Caden absently asked, while turning back around to look at his guest. "You seem awfully quiet this morning…" he added, right before noticing the pink tinge to her cheeks and the way her eyes were sparkling as she stared intently at him. Then he realized he was standing in front of her half naked and blushed himself, something he hadn't done since he was a teenager. "Ummm… sorry, Milly, I forgot I didn't have my shirt on..."

"Oh, it's quite alright, Mr. Caden, I've seen shirtless men before," She quickly supplied, while internally reminding herself that it was too soon to be attracted to someone else. She wasn't doing a very good job, however, especially when he started to slowly walk toward her. That's when she finally noticed the long razor thin scar that slashed down his left side, starting from his lower ribcage and vanishing beneath his jeans. "What happened?" she simply asked, looking pointedly at the only flaw on his otherwise perfect body.

"Oh that," he replied as he stopped right in front of her and looked down at his scar. "Well… actually it happened a very, very long time ago when I was little, barely three if I remember correctly," he added, returning his gaze to her face seeing that she was still intently looking at the old wound. "Actually, it has faded quite a bit and it isn't nearly as long, but I guess I have grown…"

"Does it hurt?" Milly then inquired, right before she slowly raised her hand and delicately traced the scar.

"Not at the moment," Caden breathed as shivers cascaded throughout his entire body from her light touch.

"How did it happen?"

"It… ahhh… happened… Well, we were forced to run from a man who wanted my mother. You see he was jealous of dad and wanted to get rid of us so he could have mom to himself. And he almost got Regan, but I pushed him out of the way and ended up getting this," he quietly answered, prompting her to look up at him, while still rubbing her fingers over his flesh. "Mom ended up sacrificing herself for our well-being."

"I'm sorry," the statuesque beauty whispered sadly.

"Don't be, it was a very long time ago," he responded with a small smile. Until she ran her long fingers closer to the waistline of his jeans. A chuckled escaped his lips as he grasped her right hand with his left. "That tickles."

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be sorry about that either," he teasingly scolded with a twinkle in his eyes as he lifted her hand up, resting it over his heart. "I liked it," he then said, making her blush darken.

"YYY…You did?" she stuttered out as she looked down, suddenly becoming very nervous.

"Yeah…" he started only to pause a moment before adding, "Milly I…"

"What?" she prodded an instant later, looking back up after he trailed off.

Aquamarine met emerald and a spark of awareness flashed between the two. Neither unable to look away as the feelings consumed them both. In response, Caden slowly wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her close as she brought her left hand to his hip, making her drop her coat in the process.

"The truth is… I really like you, blue-eyes," he breathed out, while he slowly rubbed her trapped hand with his thumb.

"Oh gosh… Mr. Caden… I don't know what to say…"

"Just Caden, remember?"

"Huh?"

"Call me Caden, not Mr. Caden, please?"

"Oh okay… Caden."

"And you don't have to say anything," he said right before raising her hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. "I just needed to tell you, is all," he then added, still smiling, before pulling away so he could finish getting dressed. Once he had everything in order he looked back to the big-girl who was still standing in the same spot where he left her just a few minutes before. "So… shall we get going?" he finally said as he bent over to pick her coat up.

"Sure… Caden," Milly said with a shy smile, finally snapping out of her stupor as he helped her into her coat.

* * *

.

Meryl simply peered at her reflection through the steamy glass of the bathroom mirror and didn't recognize the person before her. What she saw was an insecure, broken woman with dark smudges underlining dull, red-rimmed gray eyes from an abundance of tears and lack of sleep. Raising her right hand, she softly touched the glass and outlined the down-turned line of the image's pale lips with her index and middle finger. She absently wondered how such a strong and confident woman could end up in such a state, while, at the same time, trying her damnedest to forget that she was looking at herself. Unfortunately, the raven-haired woman knew that she couldn't forget, just like she couldn't forget why she was like this.

It was because she couldn't shake the overwhelming hold that Vash held on her heart, her soul. It was no use. He was permanently woven into her very fiber, and no matter how hard she tried, she knew there was no breaking his presence. It was absolute. Even the passionate encounter she shared with Caden the evening before was proof of that. The Bringer of Chaos was a very handsome man, not to mention a great kisser, but the moment didn't have the all-consuming heat, the sense of oneness that she shared with Vash every time they embraced. Meryl had a feeling she would never share anything remotely close to that with anyone else…

Ever.

Now she didn't know what to do. Part of her, the romantic side, wanted to run to him so they could kiss and make-up, but the logical side kept telling her to stay away because he would end up breaking her heart again. It just was so confusing. After all, just the day before Vash told her that he missed her, but then later that evening he let himself get picked up by some high-priced call girl. And even with Milly's testimony confirming that she saw him soon after the incident, Meryl really didn't know if she could trust him. That wasn't the only time he picked up another woman since their reunion and he did get engaged while they were technically a couple.

"Maybe I should sleep on it," she sighed sadly, before turning away from the mirror to finish getting dressed. Picking up her white slacks, she slipped them on before reaching for her lavender undershirt. Once she had the shirt on, she started to tuck it in only to stop. She wasn't planning on leaving her room today and decided that looking so formal wouldn't be necessary. Hell, if she could have gotten away with it, she would put her pajamas back on. Sighing again, she zipped and buttoned her pants, leaving the shirt un-tucked and turned to open the door. As she walked into her room she was greeted with none other than Vash the Stampede, who was leaning against the room's only exit.

The petite woman faltered for but a moment before regaining her wits about her. Instantly turning on her heel, she prepared to march over to the coat tree in the corner of the room to retrieve a derringer from her cloak. Meryl wasn't in the mood to put up with either him and his indecisive tendencies, or the reason why he just decided to show up in her room, again. So she figured that threatening to shoot him would easily rectify the situation, especially since it had worked so well in the past. However, before she could take two steps toward the rack, she noticed it was bare…

"I didn't want you shooting me, so I moved your cloak," Vash revealed as he pushed off from the door and walked over to one of the twin beds and pointed to the white garment lying upon it.

"Then just go away and you won't have to worry about that happening," she replied snappishly as she crossed her arms over her chest and shot daggers at the gunman with her eyes.

"Can't do that."

"Go away!"

"Nope."

"Damn it, Vash, I'm not playing!" she shot out, while flinging her hands down to rest them on her shapely hips.

"Me neither," he sent back, completely serious as he took in her rigid form. She looked distressed, not to mention completely exhausted, which made his chest ache because he knew that he was the cause of her suffering. Vash hated seeing her like this, like a fallen angel, a tragedy. He wanted the old Meryl back, the confident, excitable, spitfire of a woman that he had fallen madly in love with. And knowing that he was the one who did this to her pained him immensely.

"Look…" the petite beauty tiredly began as she rubbed her eyes. Lowering her hand, she reached for one of her blue knotted buttons on her white shirt only to realize that she didn't have it on. So instead she fingered the scoop-necked collar of her undershirt. She really had no clue as to why he chose to show up now of all times and it was making her a bit apprehensive, especially since the only thing she could think of was that Vash wanted to rub her nose in his behavior from the previous evening and her resulting response. After all, she did say that he could be with anybody he wanted and wouldn't care.

She lied. It was quite apparent last night that she cared.

"If you're here because you want to gloat, well… don't, okay!" Meryl implored miserably before crying out, "You won, all right! It bothers me seeing you with someone else. So, with that said, will you _please_ just let me be? I can't do this, anymore."

"I'm sorry, Meryl, but I can't. I need to tell you how I feel," Vash whispered in desperation, hoping that she would recognize the pain in his voice.

"Well… I don't want to know how you feel and if you won't go away, then you leave me no other choice…" she proclaimed right before turning to head down the now clear path to the door. However, before she could even take a step toward the exit, Vash froze her in place. Meryl knew right away what happened. Vash used one of his new-found skills on her. And even though she knew it was fruitless, she tried several times to break free. But just as she figured, it was no good. His hold was unbreakable. "Let me go!" she spat out, while trying to at least turn her head to glare at him. She couldn't even do that.

"I can't do that, either," Vash sadly advised. He really didn't want to resort to this. "Meryl, I just want…"

"What Vash? What do you want?" the short-girl bit out, instantly cutting him off. "Apparently, this is all about what _you_ want!"

"Damn it, would you let me explain!" he ground out, before realizing that he needed to keep his anger in check. Taking a deep calming breath, he closed his eyes for a moment, while pleading out, "Please… just let me talk, okay? And if you don't like what I have to say… then fine, at least I am finally able to get this off my chest."

"Fine," she replied curtly. It wasn't like she could really go anywhere and if she kept interrupting, she had a feeling he would take her ability to speak away. So, she just stood there with her arms hanging loosely by her sides and stared at the door despairingly, which was less than ten feel away. And it seemed like a lifetime before he finally spoke, before he uttered three words that she never thought she would hear him say again…

"I love you."

* * *

.

Helllloooo……..

So are you all ready to kill me yet? Yeah' I know… what I bad place to end and I'm sooooo evil, right! Well, at least we know that Vash isn't able to take what he dishes out! Don't worry only seven more days to find out what Meryl's reaction will be! So let's hope time flies!

I know I can't until Tuesday because the new 'Disturbed' CD comes out! Yippeee! So, yes I'm heading to the mall on my lunch, which I'm taking early, just to get it! I know what you're thinking, what's a mother of two doing listening to 'Disturbed' but what can I say… I have eclectic tastes I guess! I am probably the only mom who went into FYE to by 'Slipnot' and 'Sarah McLaughlin' at the same time (A true story… the employees kinda looked at me funny, too!)

Thank you again for the wonderful reviews! They truly make my day when I look and see that you all are still having fun reading my little story, which by the way, is now the longest Trigun story on fanfiction! And just think we still have a few chapters to go! (About five or six more I think, plus the epilogue)

Anyway, have a Great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	53. Shattered Resistance

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 53: Shattered Resistance

_I love you._

A shiver ran throughout her very being as she closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Vash just said that he loved her, finally in person and now of all times, when she was at her weakest. Meryl didn't know how she could possibly resist him any longer. Hell, did she even want to? No, she didn't, she was just so tired of the arguments, the jealously ripping through her every time he went off skirt chasing. Not to mention, the petite beauty was tired of not being close to him, both mentally and physically. But, could she simply forgive all of the heartache he had caused prior to saying those three little words? And what would prevent it from happening again? However, before she could contemplate those questions, the ex-outlaw continued.

"Ya' know… its kinda funny," Vash started, as a cheerless laugh escaped his lips. "You and Milly followed me around for so long and now here I am… following you. Pretty ironic, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Meryl whispered, her eyes still closed as she started to chew on her bottom lip. She could at least move that.

"Oh god, Meryl, I…I never wanted any of this to happen. Surely you must know that!" he cried out, unable to hold back his emotions any longer. The tears started to flow freely down his cheeks as he looked at her profile and knew there was no stopping now. Either way, the state of uncertainty would come to an end. "When Jessica tricked me into the engagement, I didn't know what to do. I never wanted to be with her. I thought of her as a little sister. I still do!"

"But why didn't you come to me that night, instead of going out drinking?"

"I…I was scared," he stuttered before adding, "I was afraid you would push me away, so I went out to be alone, while trying to think of a way out of the fiasco, myself. And when I couldn't come up with anything that wouldn't hurt somebody in the end, I came looking for you. I knew you would think of something…"

"Except Jessica showed up before you had a chance to say anything because I was too stubborn to leave with you," she finished for him.

"Well… yeah, but none of that was your fault," he quickly interjected, so the short-girl knew he wasn't laying the blame on her. "It was all mine, I should have known to come to you right away! Hell, I should have known better then to get stuck in such a situation, but I didn't and ended up losing you," he confessed before pausing for just a moment so he could collect his thoughts. After taking a shaky breath, he continued, "When you left, part of me left with you. I felt so lost, so alone and I didn't know what to do with myself. So I…I started drinking… a lot. Knives said I was trying to kill myself and I guess in a way I was. I was trying to kill all the pain I was feeling on the inside with alcohol. Then he finally helped me snap out of it."

"Knives did?"

"Yeah, he helped me quite a bit. As a matter of fact, it was his idea to take over the Federal Building," he said as another miserable laugh escaped his lips. "So, with his help, I was able to get out the engagement, have the bounty dropped and became a Federal Marshal. Ya' know…" Vash added, before pausing momentarily as a small smile graced his lips. "It's kinda hard to believe that he's the same person who wanted to wipe out mankind not too long ago."

"You've helped him a lot, too, you know," Meryl quietly remarked.

"I guess so, but ya' know what? He didn't agree with how I handled things once we met up with you," Vash told her, still staring at her stunning profile as the smile disappeared from his face. "From the very beginning, he wanted me to tell you why I came after you, but I was so jealous of Walker that I couldn't think straight. So instead I came up with the crazy idea, that if I made you jealous then you would come back to me. That's the only reason why I was acting like a…

"Like a complete reprobate?" Meryl supplied for the golden blonde after he trailed off.

"Yeah, but I swear to you, I didn't do anything, with any of them," he whispered desperately, finally walking up from his position by her bed to stand directly in front of her. He then mentally commanded his short-girl to move her neck, essentially making her tilt her head and gaze into his eyes. Meryl saw that he had stripped everything away, showing his very soul within their aqua-blue depths and knew that he was in just as much pain as she was. "You have to believe me, Meryl! I don't want to be with anyone else. All I want is to be with you forever! And if I have to spend the rest of my days proving it to you, then I will, gladly."

"BBB…But what if something like this happens again?" she asked as her own tears started to slip down her cheeks. "I…I don't know if I could handle it…"

"We could always get married," he suggested, while watching as she closed her eyes and took shaky breath, showing her obvious anxiety over the offer. "At least that would prevent me from getting engaged to someone else," he quickly added, hoping to calm her.

"I…I don't know…" she whispered, opening her eyes.

"Meryl… I can't promise that I won't screw up along the way, especially with the way trouble likes to follow me. But, what I can guarantee is that no one will ever love you as much as I do. God… I really do, Meryl. So much that it hurts and just knowing that I may not ever be able to hold you again is tearing me up inside," he replied with conviction before closing his eyes and exhaling unevenly. As much as he wanted too, he knew he couldn't _make_ her take him back. Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath before continuing. "AAA…And I know I… ahhh… can't force you into taking me back. So, I…I will leave this up to you. If you decide that it just isn't worth it and you never want to… ahhh… see me again, then… I'll honor your… wishes. After you're safe from harm, that is."

"YYY…You promise?" she stuttered, after hearing the sincerity in his voice. She knew that he was leaving the fate of their relationship in her unsure hands.

"I promise," Vash solemnly replied, while staring intently into her now heather colored orbs. "And I say…" he then began, only to pause briefly, in order to take another step closer. Raising his real hand, he cupped her cheek before breathing out, "…let's seal it with a kiss."

And with that, he closed the miniscule gap between them and kissed her.

The kiss was long, lingering and so much more than just two people's lips pressed together in a simple gesture of affection. It was profound, as if two lost souls found one another again after a lifetime of searching and they both knew in that single instance neither would feel complete without the other. Then suddenly, the acute need to deepen the kiss shot through both of them simultaneously and the next thing they knew, they were eagerly engaging in a blistering exchange that left them both desperate with want.

Meryl wasn't entirely certain who initiated the heated lip lock and at that particular moment in time, she didn't care. All she cared about was that she was ardently kissing the Humanoid Typhoon, who now had his arms wrapped securely around her waist as he held her suspended in the air, pressed firmly against his chest. She absently noticed that he must have, at some point, relinquished his mental hold on her, because she had her own arms wrapped around his neck, with her fingers buried in his spiky hair.

This was it, the all consuming heat and the feeling of oneness that Meryl thought she would never experience again. But, there she was, not even twenty minutes after thinking those morose thoughts, partaking in the most Gunsmoke-shattering kiss that she had ever experienced. She couldn't deny it any longer; she needed him, like a plant needed water and sunshine. And in her heart, she knew right then and there that she would always be his, forever. The consequences be damned.

Vash thought he was in heaven, because there he was holding an angel in his arms, never wanting to let her go. Her sweet lips pressed against his as their tongues danced in the most pleasurable of ways and he had a feeling that if he were to take things further, she wouldn't have any qualms about it. They would eventually end up lying naked in between the white cotton sheets of her twin bed, sharing each other bodies in an intimate exchange of love and lust.

Oh how he was so tempted to do just that. It had been so long since he felt her silky heat against his battered body and the mere thought of seeing every inch of her shapely form again stirred him like nothing else could. Unfortunately, the ex-outlaw knew he couldn't take advantage of the situation or of her. He had just promised that he would leave the decision up to her, after all. And he knew he would not be able to keep his word if they ended up in bed together. Hell, even if they didn't make love, Vash doubted he could let her go.

Mind made up, the enamored blonde knew he needed to end their embrace and, reluctantly, pulled away from her lips. Taking a deep breath, he slowly set his Meryl on her feet again and made sure she was steady before un-wrapping his arms from her waist. He then moved his hands up to her shoulders as he leaned in to kiss her lightly on the forehead before completely stepping back so he could look at her.

'God, she's gorgeous,' he groaned internally has he took in her passion-clouded eyes, reddened kiss-swollen lips, flushed skin and the way her chest heaved from the intensity of the moment. It took every ounce of his willpower not to succumb to the stunning temptress before him. He closed his eyes, taking several deep and even breaths in order to calm the raging desire running rampant through his veins. A few moments later, Vash finally calmed down enough to think rationally and opened his jade-colored orbs, pinning her with his intense gaze. Meryl simply stood there in the exact same state as a few minutes before, like she was in some sort of heat induced trance.

"As promised, I will leave our fate in your capable hands," Vash breathed huskily, still feeling the lingering effects that she had on his body as he pulled something out of an invisible pocket. Reaching for her right hand with his prosthetic one, he gently grasped it and placed the item in her palm with his right before closing her fingers over it. "If you choose not to see me again then please consider my debt paid in full," he whispered cryptically as he let go of her hand before turning on his heel and walking toward the exit. Once there, he opened the door only to pause for a moment as he looked back over his shoulder to her stunned form and added…

"And please remember that no matter what you decide, I will always love you…"

Then with that declaration, Vash 'the Stampede' Saverem stepped out into the hallway closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

.

"So what are we gonna do now?" McKenna asked after setting her coffee cup down and looking over to the platinum blonde man sitting across the table from her.

"Well woman… after we have our mediocre breakfast, _if_ it ever arrives, we are going to find you more suitable attire," Knives responded haughtily, without looking up from the paper he was currently reading.

"That's not what I mean!" she protested, getting tired of hearing him complain about her clothing. "I meant now that we have what we came here for, what do you have planned?" she clarified as she pulled the paper over from its vertical position so she could see him.

He shot her an annoyed glare before completely setting the paper down and reaching for his cup of tea. He knew exactly what she meant, but he wasn't completely certain what they should do yet. He wanted to discuss their options with Vash before committing to anything. Taking a sip of the distasteful brew, he absently thought about how much he missed the tea on the ship and set the cup back down in its saucer ahead of giving her his complete attention. "So, you don't want to go and find something similar to what that whore was wearing last night? I have acquired the address of a lingerie store where we can make such purchases."

"No… I mean… yes, we can do that," she faltered as her cheeks turned pink, while hoping the other patrons having breakfast out on the hotel's patio didn't hear him. She knew he did it on purpose just to get a rise out of her, especially since he was smirking and had a mischievous gleam in his eyes. It was one thing to talk about intimacies in a, well a brothel, but in the middle of a busy outside restaurant was another matter. "But, what about later? I know it probably won't be such a good idea to stay here for a few days like we first planned."

"I concur," he sighed, fully aware that she was referring to what Caden told them last night about Cruz's henchmen being in town. "I want to discuss the matter with Vash first, but it would probably be in our best interest to head back to New DC today. Once we drop you and Vash's ex-p… Meryl and Milly off, we will go after our targets and dispose of them."

"But Espoera is southwest of here! Why go east, then back track just to head south? Besides, you know Meryl and Milly won't agree to that!" Mac pointed out, instantly opposed to the plan. "I won't agree to it, either! I'm not getting left behind."

"If that is what's decided upon, then you won't have a choice," he commanded, while leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "I refuse to let you go anywhere near where you will be in harm's way!"

"But Alexander…" she started only to have Knives cut her off.

"No McKenna, there is no room for argument in this," Knives exclaimed, worry evident in his tone. "This isn't going to be like our take over in New DC. The people we are going after won't care if civilians are involved and I am not willing to take the chance of you getting hurt. You will go home to your father and stay put until I come after you! Do you understand?"

"I understand," the redhead mumbled out. Even though she didn't like the idea, McKenna knew he was right. The women would be safer if they stayed with her father. It was just that she would worry while he was gone, not to mention missing him terribly.

"_I will be fine,"_ he pointed out telepathically, giving her a reassuring smile as their waiter finally brought their breakfast to the table. After the waiter set their matching plates of scrambled eggs, hash browns and toast down and left, the two ate in verbal and mental silence, until Knives decided to break it a few minutes later. Picking up his tea, he took another sip, while mentally whispering, "_And I'll miss you, too."_

"Really?" she asked out loud with a fork full of eggs positioned right in front of her mouth.

"Of course woman," he replied, setting his cup down so he could smile wickedly at her. "I'm especially going to miss the way you warm the sheets at night."

"You are insatiable," she exclaimed, blushing again, while shaking her head as she chucked over his response. However, she knew he wasn't kidding. He really had a voracious appetite when it came to bedroom activities and sometimes he just plain wore her out. Not that she was complaining, though. Knives made her feel beautiful and desirable, something McKenna never thought she would be. "Well then…" she started after her laughter died and her aurulent orbs glittered. If he could talk so blatantly in public, then so could she. "I suppose we'll have to have to buy more than one negligee. One for before and one for after…"

"Woman, you've actually come up with another excellent idea," he said as his eyes darkened with the prospect. However, before he could command her to hurry and eat so they could go shopping, Vash contacted him. After disclosing their location to his twin, Knives advised his mate that Vash would be joining them momentarily.

"Hey… ahhh…. guys," Vash called out a minute later as he stepped up to their table, his golden spikes brushing the underside of the pale blue umbrella shading them from the morning sun.

"Good morning, Vash," McKenna smiled warmly before asking, "Would you like to join us?"

"Ummm… no thanks red."

"What's wrong?" Knives asked, feeling the nervousness running through his twin. "And don't say nothing!"

"Well…" Vash replied slowly, knowing full well that he couldn't get away without telling them what just happened. "I just told Meryl the truth."

"And?" both McKenna and Knives prodded at the same time.

"It's in her hands now," he whispered as sad smile crossed his face. "And I just stopped by to tell you I'm going for a walk. I need to think things through."

"Alright Vash," Knives simply said, while watching his brother guardedly. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know really, outside of town somewhere, I suppose." Vash gestured in a vague direction.

"We are probably going to head out in a few hours, so don't wander off too far," Knives advised. Then after taking a bite of toast, he informed him, "Walker said he saw our adversaries last night."

"I know," the ex-outlaw sighed. "In that case then, I'll just head out to the cliffs south of here. They're only about an ile away," he added as he reached for his shades and slipped them on. Then, turning on his heel, he walked away.

"Do you think it will work out?" McKenna asked as she watched Vash's retreating form.

"I hope so. My brother deserves a break."

* * *

.

His heartfelt words, sad voice, and tear filled eyes, Meryl couldn't get them out of her head. The images of Vash's confession kept replaying over and over again in her mind as she realized that he was hurting just as much as she was, maybe more; if she included the guilt eating him up inside. He said that he never meant for any of it to happen and that he wanted to be with her forever.

The petite beauty truly believed him, but just as she was wondering if it was all worth it, he just had to go and kiss her, knocking her completely senseless. That was something Vash should be quite proud of. After all, it wasn't everyday a Stryfe could be rendered immobile, at least, without telepathic assistance that is. But, she was and Meryl mutely stood there after the impromptu make out session, still thoroughly caught up in the moment and utterly stunned that he had actually stopped. She had really hoped the amorous blonde would keep on going until they both ended up sweaty, sated, and wrapped around each other in between rumpled sheets. Unfortunately, Vash pulled back, his husky muttering nearly incoherent, saying it was up to her before placing something in her hand. Then he left, but not before telling her that he would always love her.

So she just stood there, blankly staring at the closed door for what seemed like forever, until a specific image began to replay in her muddled brain. It was the vision of him placing a tiny item in her hand. Gaining control of her wits, the small insurance girl looked down at her closed hand as she raised it and uncurled her fingers. Nestled there was a tiny black pouch of crushed velvet with a drawstring closing one end. Taking a deep breath, Meryl opened the pouch and dumped the contents into her left hand.

"Oh Vash," Meryl whispered, dropping the bag, while instantly raising her right hand to cover her mouth as tears slipped down her face. There, in her palm, was a pair of long and slender earrings made of gold that shone brightly as the room's light reflected off of their recently polished surfaces. They were the same earrings she had used to barter in helping to purchase the truck…

Her earrings.

'But how?' she thought to herself, not knowing how he could have found out about the transaction, unless someone told him. Though, she wasn't certain who could have other than Milly and she promised not to tell Vash. Then something else crossed her mind as she absently put her earrings in…

Vash told her that their getting back together was up to her, but he left before she could give him the answer.

"That spiky haired pea-brained idiot!" she groused, now fully coherent, before striding up to the door and yanking it open. How could he possibly think that she would say no? Couldn't he tell that she needed him like the air she breathed? And the very thought of him not waiting for the obvious pissed her off. Enough in fact, that she was going after him right now, just so she could give him a piece of her mind before dragging him back to her room (unless he was already in his) so she could prove it to him, repeatedly.

However, before she could take two steps out into the hallway, she realized that she didn't have her boots on. With a muttered curse flowing from her mouth, she marched back through the door and grabbed her boots from the floor before stepping over to the dresser to pull a pair of socks out. After hastily putting them on, she took off through the open door, completely forgetting her white over shirt and cape.

Reaching Vash's room, the short-girl instantly knocked and patiently waited (for about two seconds) before knocking again. After giving him four more seconds to respond to the second knock, she tried for a third time, while calling out his name, hoping that would prompt him to open the door. When he didn't answer after the third time, she figured it was safe to assume that he wasn't there and decided to check with Mac and Knives. Turning around, she headed across the hall to the room marked '207' and knocked.

After frustrating wait, of about ten seconds, she realized they weren't in their room either. So, she quickly made her way down to the lobby to check with the front desk, where she found out that the two were having breakfast on the patio. Giving the concierge a smile and a thank you, Meryl headed across the lobby to the hotel's restaurant, eventually going through the French doors that led to the patrons dining alfresco. She paused for a moment, just outside the doorway as her eyes moved over the tables searching for the couple. Once spotting them, she immediately walked toward their table.

"That was mush faster than expected," Knives commented to McKenna right before Meryl stopped right in front of them.

"What was much faster than expected?" Meryl asked irritably as she crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at the platinum blonde.

"Good morning, Meryl," Mac quickly interjected to keep the two from verbally sparring; it was just too early in the morning, after all.

"Good morning, McKenna," she replied warmly, turning her attention to the redhead and promptly letting her guard down. "Have you seen Vash?"

"Actually, he just left here no more than ten minutes ago. Why, is there something wrong?" the redhead asked.

"I'll say there is!" Meryl exclaimed huffily before instantly adding, "He just had the audacity to sneak into my room so he could whine and cry about how miserable he's been without me and then he just up and left! I swear, he has absolutely no sense! Either that or he's too afraid to face me! As he should be, because once I find that broom-headed buffoon, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!"

"I bet that's not all you're gonna give him," Knives muttered as he casually reached for his paper, completely ignoring the glares he was receiving from both women.

"Anyway," McKenna started, once returning her attention to Meryl. "Vash said that he was heading somewhere so he could think."

"Do you know where?"

"He's heading out to the cliffs south of here," Knives answered from behind his paper.

"Oh well… I… ahhh… guess I should head that way then, huh," Meryl anxiously said as she ran her hand through her hair. She was suddenly feeling a bit nervous about seeing him already.

"Meryl, would you like for me to walk with you?" Mac asked, fully knowing that her friend needed a little reassurance.

"Would you?" Meryl asked back in relief, while internally thanking the young doctor for noticing that she didn't want to go alone. "I mean… that is if you don't have anything better to do," she quickly added, trying to cover up her desperation.

"No, nothing that can't wait," she replied before looking over to Knives and adding, "Do you mind if I walk with Meryl? We can go shopping once I get back."

"You have my permission, woman," Knives autocratically granted, not taking his eyes off of the paper. "Besides, I may actually be able to finish reading this without you here distracting me every few minutes," he purposely added right before lowering the paper so he could give her a teasing smile.

"God, you're such a pompous ass," she replied, with a roll of her eyes as she rose from the table and stepped over to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Pulling away, she gave him a wink and mentally added that she would see him within the hour. Then, shoulder to shoulder, both women headed off following in the direction Vash had just taken.

"Ya' know, this is the first time we've been able to really talk since before Milly and I left New Oregon," Meryl commented after walking about a half a block away from the hotel.

"You're right and don't tell Knives, but I'm glad he didn't want to tag along," McKenna added, while turning to her and flashing a warm smile at her friend. "Sometimes you just need to be with your girlfriends, right?"

"Right!" the short-girl adamantly agreed before stating that it was too bad Milly wasn't with them. McKenna quickly replied with an 'absolutely' prior to declaring that once they reached the next town, the three of them would need to go out and without the men. Meryl thought it was a wonderful idea and smiled back as the two made their way down the busy sidewalk.

After crossing another street, the pedestrian traffic started to thin with every step the ladies moved toward the outskirts of town. As they walked along, they spoke openly with one another about what had happened since their separation in August, minus the discovery Mac and Knives made. The redhead knew she wasn't supposed to tell Meryl about that. So instead, she told the smaller woman about how Knives and her relationship started out very slowly, until the one night he decided to take it further by feeding the erotic images to her. "I was quite surprised to say the least," McKenna said with a light laugh. "I would never have thought he would try something so devious just to get me into bed!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised he just didn't order you to strip and pleasure him," Meryl responded dryly before laughing over the very idea of Knives doing something like that, especially since it would have been just like him to do so.

"That definitely sounds like him, doesn't it!" McKenna immediately agreed as she started to laugh again. Once their laughter started to die down, the doctor looked over to the raven-haired woman walking to the right of her and added, "Though, I will admit that even though he still has his 'holier than thou' attitude, I can see him becoming more like Vash everyday."

"More like Vash…" Meryl whispered, closing her eyes for a moment as the two started up the incline taking them to where Vash should be. She remembered the outcropping from the last time she was in Inepril City. It was the same place where she and Milly observed the city with binoculars right before 'officially' discovering that Vash was really Vash. Of course, Milly thought he was from the beginning.

"You know, I don't blame you for being unsure about your relationship with him. I know I would feel same way if I were in your shoes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I will tell you this. I have never seen anyone so torn apart like he was after you went back to December."

"He told me," Meryl sighed before looking over to her friend and asking, "So, what would you do… if it were you that is?"

"I would do exactly what you're doing, Meryl," McKenna replied warmly as the two turned right to climb up a steeper incline. "I would follow my heart."

"Yeah," Meryl said quietly, letting silence fall between them as the trek became more strenuous. She was definitely glad that the walk back would much easier, especially if she made Vash carry them back down. It was the least he could do for making them come so far out of town just to retrieve his sorry butt. Then a few minutes later, they finally made it up to the top. Looking around the plateau, Meryl instantly noticed something was amiss. "Where is he?" she asked, slightly breathless, while stepping up to the ledge that overlooked the city. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I don't know," the redhead answered at a loss, while panting as well. "Vash said that he was coming out here because he knew we were leaving in a few hours."

"That idiot!" Meryl growled as she placed her hands on her shapely hips. "Knowing him he probably got sidetracked by a bakery or something."

"Maybe," Mac muttered, as she started to walk toward the open desert that lay behind them. She tilted her head, positive that she could hear the sound of a truck approaching them. She shot a look at Meryl who hadn't heard it yet, since her PNc levels weren't as high. Then the next thing she knew, the redhead heard the crunching sound of multiple pairs of heavy boots coming up the trail they had just climbed. Suddenly, right before them, three men with drawn guns charged out onto the plateau. **"Meryl!"** she yelled, immediately catching the attention of the petite beauty behind her prior to contacting Knives to tell him that they were in trouble.

Hearing McKenna cry out her name, Meryl quickly spun to find three men with their guns trained on them. Her eyes widened upon the realization that she recognized the men, especially the blonde one, Snider. 'Oh shit,' she thought desperately as she reached for her cloak only to notice that she wasn't wearing it, again. She knew in that instant they had absolutely no way of defending themselves. McKenna wasn't armed and she could only blame herself for their predicament, because she ran out of her room in such a hurry to find Vash that she completely forgot about grabbing her cape. 'Vash where are you?' she thought frantically, praying that he would show up at anytime…

"Well, well… look at what we found boys. Luck must be on our side today!" Snider announced just as matching billowing clouds of dust signaled two vehicles were fast approaching from the open desert. With a nod of his head, he motioned for the two other men to grab their captives.

"What do you want?" Meryl spat out as a burly man with close cropped red hair and a goatee grabbed her and pointed his gun at her head to keep her from trying to run. Glancing over at Mac, she saw that the other man, just as big and ugly, had his gun pointed at her head as well.

"Isn't it obvious, Miss Stryfe? We want you," Snider laughed cruelly, just as two large all terrain vehicles came to a stop less than three yarz from them.

Meryl was just about to tell them that they couldn't have her without a fight, until she felt a familiar presence in her mind. It was Vash. _"Vash help,"_ she telepathically cried.

"_I'm coming, where are you?" _

"_Where you said you would be!" _she sharply replied, as passenger side door on the first vehicle opened. A moment later, a man in a grey trench coat stepped out. He pulled down the matching cap on his head just enough to keep the sun from reflecting off of the metal mask covering half of his face right before he started to walk toward her. _"Hurry Vash, its Keele!" _the wide-eyed insurance girl added desperately as gravity of the situation dawned on her. They were in _big_ trouble!

"_Just hold on, I'm only a few minutes away!"_

"Ahhh… Miss Stryfe, you are looking just as lovely as ever," Bardeaux commented, as he stopped to stand next to the blonde man, while his eyes glowed sadistically and the uncovered portion of his face revealed a wicked smile. He then looked over to Snider and asked. "Who's the other woman?"

"Not sure, sir," Snider answered before adding. "Today was the first time we ever saw her."

"And the taller woman?"

"She went out earlier this morning with Walker."

"**Hey, you're not going to get away with this!"** Meryl screamed, while Vash just told her that he was almost to the base of the cliff.

"Oh, but Miss Stryfe, we are!" Keele laughed before ordering his lackeys to knock the two women out.

"_I love you, Vash,"_ the short-girl mentally whispered, pouring her heart and soul into the words sent to her would-be-savior. She was desperately afraid that he might be too late and she would never have the chance to utter those words to him ever. Then before she could say goodbye, she felt the blow to the back of her head, sending her to oblivion.

"Okay, let's get them loaded up, boys," Snider yelled, while Keele walked back to the automobile.

"Uhhh… boss," called out the henchman who was in the process of picking McKenna up, but stopped once a Silver Star fell from her coat pocket and stuck into the sandy soil. "This one's a Federal Marshal," he quickly added, making Keele stop in his tracks and turn around.

"Leave her, then," he commanded and, once again, started for the vehicle. It was one thing to abduct an insurance girl, but a Federal Marshal was a whole different story. One he didn't want to content with. And he was certain that Arturo Cruz didn't want the feds poking around into their dealings, either. Therefore, they simply left the woman marshal on the ground as they loaded up and rapidly drove off. One vehicle headed to Espoera and the other in the direction of the city so they could deliver a message regarding their recent acquisition to the Bringer of Chaos.

Little did they know, but luck was truly on their side that day, because if they would have hesitated, even for a moment, then they would have been greeted with the devil's helper himself. An enraged Humanoid Typhoon charged up the last few feel of the incline just in time to see the vehicles speeding on their way, completely out of reach.

"**MEEERRRYYYLLL…" **

* * *

.

Happy Friday!

I bet you all love me and hate me all at the same time, right! I don't blame you, of course. I would too, if I were you! The next couple of chapters should prove to be quite interesting… to say the least!

YAAAY the fun part! Saying thank you for the **WONDERFUL REVIEWS! **I hope this chapter met everyone's expectations. It actually took a while to write because I wanted to make sure I had the mixture of emotions just right (right Susan! ). So how did I do? Oh' and I hope everyone liked Meryl's reaction!

On to questions and answers:

**Nightshade belle**: I have kids and have Babe on video… so when I saw your quote, I had to laugh. So no worries! ;o) Oh and Vash told Meryl, sort of, in chapter 34.

**krazyMaze**: Did you say doujinshi? (this counts, I'm asking you the question) Oh' man that would be awesome! I know you asked me to email you… whooopises. I'll send one out this weekend! Oh' and I have more citrus planned!

**GoldAngel2: **Hmmm… is it the 24th yet? Nope… it's tomorrow! Don't forget you promised me another chapter! Oh' and Happy Birthday! (Of course I call them anniversaries of my 29th birthday now!)

**Edenah: **(yeah' I'm cheating on this)Oh' wow! I am REALLY hoping Rita dies down and it looks like the San Antonio area isn't going to get the full brunt of her wrath. Now Galveston and parts of Louisiana (again) is another story! I don't even know what to say… it's completely mind boggling! I wish you and your family a speedy not to mention easy return to your home!

And for those who like 'Disturbed'? I DEFINTELY recommend buying the CD! It's AWESOME! I've listened to it probably seven times already! Oh' and 'A Perfect Circle' is probably one of my favorite groups of all times! (**phoenix521**)

Well, that is all for this week!

Kisses,

Aine


	54. Pain Redefined

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 54: Pain Redefined

With a bag of doughnuts in his hand, Vash quietly walked through the marketplace and noticed that the town had changed quite a bit since the last time he passed through. He was pleased that everything was finally working out for Inepril City and took great pride in knowing that his help had proven to be fruitful. The once dying city was starting to show signs of life again. Now that the Plant was fully restored and operational, the once retreating populace started to return, effectively giving the town a much needed economical boost.

"At least I did something, right," the gunman sadly mumbled to himself as he pulled a doughnut out of his bag, only to look at it before dropping it back in. He was just too tense to eat and the nervous knots in his belly weren't helping any. He couldn't get away from the pessimistic thoughts that kept swirling around his head, all having to do with the gnawing fear that Meryl was going to reject him, anyway. He just didn't know what to do if that happened and was afraid to openly think about what his alternative would be if she told him to stay out of her life forever.

He couldn't let himself think about it; for fear that it may come true.

Instead, he tried to keep his mind free from those glum thoughts. Unfortunately, they kept invading anyway, twisting like a vortex as the conflicting ideas and raging passions clashed. The golden blonde dropped his head, knowing he was fighting a losing battle and it would only be a matter of time before the violent skirmish within would break through his usual smiling facade.

Now all Vash wanted to do was escape from the crowds, seeking solitude so he could let the tears fall that have been threatening to spill since leaving Meryl's room. Picking up the pace, he started to make his way toward the cliffs that nestled the southern edge of the city, giving it a measure protection, just a little over an ile away. Unfortunately, it seemed as if luck was against him this morning, because just as soon as he crossed the street he heard someone called out his name.

"I've found you Vash the Stampede!" the voice yelled, instantly making Vash duck before six white projectiles flew over his head, sticking on the glass store front window of the local mercantile. Looking over to his 'adversary,' Vash couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of a boy about the age of ten holding not one, but two toy dart guns.

"Yeah you found me, all right," Vash said with a small chuckle as he straightened himself and securely tucked his bag of doughnuts between real arm and chest so he could pull the 'bullets' off of the glass. Perhaps, this is what he needed, instead. "So, how are you Tonis? I hope your not giving your mom too much grief?"

"Of course I'm not," Tonis started defensively before grinning sheepishly as Vash walked up to him. "Well… maybe a little. She still won't let me have a real gun, you know!"

"As she shouldn't," Vash replied, handing over the darts so the youth could reload the gun in his right hand. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

"No you doofus, its Saturday," the boy pointed out as if the ex-outlaw was a complete moron, while reloading his toy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," the red clad man muttered awkwardly as he raised his artificial hand to scratch the back of his head. "So, where are your friends?"

"Still doing chores," Tonis replied distastefully as the two started walking down the street together. "So do ya' wanna play for a spell, Vash? Look! I've got two guns now and I'll even let you use one!"

"Nah… I'm not up to playing right now, but how about we head over to that bench and you can help me eat my doughnuts," he suggested as an alternative, while pointing over to the empty seat on the other side of the street.

"Deal!" the ten year old replied excitedly, eagerly leading the way over to the bench to enjoy the freshly baked pastries. Once there, both 'gunmen' dug into the bag with reckless abandon. The younger of the two asked an infinite amount of questions about what Vash had been up to since leaving on the sandsteamer over two years ago as crumbs of doughnut flew out of his mouth with every word.

Vash was glad that Tonis showed up when he did, giving the ex-outlaw a much needed distraction. With his queasy stomach temporarily forgotten, he munched happily on his golden cakes of honey, while trying his best to keep up with the barrage of curious questions during the course of the child's animated conversation. He loved moments like these, being able to spend some time with an idealistic and impressionable young person that still saw the world with awe twinkling in his eyes. And Vash hoped that sharing his principles with Tonis would help him grow up to be a respectable adult.

"So is it true?" Tonis started to ask, pausing to take a bite out of his doughnut only to continue his query while chewing. "You no longer have the bounty on your head?"

"Nope," Vash said with a big smile as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it over to the youngster.

"Whoa! You're a Federal Marshal! That is sooo cool," Tonis gushed out, unable to contain his enthusiasm as he openly gawked at the Silver Star. "Now I know what I want to be when I grow up! I want to be a Federal Marshal just like you!"

"That would be a very commendable occupation, Tonis," Vash said, smiling brightly as he accepted the badge back from his little friend. While placing the star back in his pocket, Vash told Tonis that he needed to study hard in school and listen to his mother so he could join the law enforcement ranks. However, right before the Federal Marshal could mention that he should continue practicing his 'sharp shooting,' Knives contacted him.

His twin stated that the girls left about fifteen minutes ago, heading out to the cliffs to look for him before severing the connection. A flash of anxiety ran through him as he wondered if Meryl had already made her decision. With growing apprehension, he slowly rose to his feet, while assuming that she must have or else she wouldn't be out looking for him already. With a sigh, he stretched before ruffling Tonis's hair, while saying, "Well, I have to get going, captain. I have someone waiting for me and if I keep her waiting, she'll probably beat me up."

"Don't tell me you have a girlfriend! Ewww… that's gross!" Tonis exclaimed with his nose crinkling at the very idea.

"Someday you won't think it's so gross," Vash replied with a small chuckle before telling his young friend that he could keep the rest of the doughnuts. Then with a backwards wave, the Federal Marshal proceeded to head south.

The acidic feeling of worry returned with a vengeance with every step he took toward the cliff. Squaring his shoulders, he prepared himself for the worst, while knowing that Meryl and her answer were waiting for him. Nevertheless, Vash was a little surprised that she had sought him out so quickly. Not to mention, that she was heading out of town just to talk to him. She was too practical for that. He figured that she would have done it somewhere it bit more public and when they would naturally cross paths, rather than in an out-of-the-way place where no one else went.

Then the gunman thought of something.

She purposely walked out of town just to see him. Perhaps, she was going to take him back after all! With a sudden vigor in his step and a spreading grin, Vash quickened his pace. He didn't want her standing up there waiting for him any longer than necessary, especially if it gave her a chance to think things over. Besides, the sooner he got there the sooner he could see her again. Within the next three minutes, he passed their hotel and figured that if Knives was right in his calculations then Meryl and red should be, just now, arriving at the plateau, while he would be there within fifteen, if he hurried. Kicking it up a notch, he started to jog.

Then the feeling of absolute dread washed over him. Something wasn't right with Meryl and before he could even break his promise and enter her mind, he heard her panicked words of 'Vash where are you' rush into his head. All semblance of restraint gone, he took off running, while frantically calling out a telepathic, _"Meryl!"_

"_Vash help!"_

"_I'm coming, where are you?"_ the ex-outlaw instantly replied. His heart plummeted when he heard the panic in her voice. Instantly, he remembered that Cruz's henchmen were crawling all over the town, up to something. Then he heard her bite out that she was where he was supposed to be. Only Meryl could yell at him while in the middle of trouble, he absently thought, until she internally cried out that Keele was there. _"Just hold on, I'm only a few minutes away!" _he quickly assured her right before contacting Knives, who was already racing that way at full speed. After brief conversation with his twin, who was only a few minutes behind, Vash reached the base of the cliff and contacted Meryl again. _"I'm at the base of the cliff now…"_

"_I love you, Vash…" _The frantic man heard her whisper right before the connection was severed on her side.

Uncontainable rage burned through him, making him growl out, knowing full well that they had just hurt his insurance girl. Racing madly to reach her, the sand and rocks flying by in a blur as fury consumed him. He wouldn't let them get away with this and was fully prepared to do anything necessary to assure her well-being, even if it meant killing them all. Less than two minutes later, he reached the top, only to see the pair of vehicles pulling away and one body lying on the sandy surface. It was McKenna.

"**MEEERRRYYYLLL…" **he roared, pulling out his long colt and rapidly squeezing off all six rounds at the retreating automobiles in vain, before dropping to his knees. He just lost her all over again, except this time it was because someone took her from him! A waive of all consuming hatred for Bardeaux Keele enveloped him as he slammed his fist down into the ground, making particles of sand fly about violently. Anger surged through his veins as he silently vowed to aggressively hunt the bastard down and take back what had been stolen from him, no matter what the consequences were.

Rising from his knees, he straightened and quickly scanned the area for clues before his piercing eyes landed on McKenna, who was laying just a few feel away. He instantly went to her and knelt to check her vitals. Fortunately, she was alive and seemed to be fine, just knocked unconscious he assumed. Promptly he began to carefully check her head for any bumps or cuts. Sure enough, the concerned gunman found a large knot on the back of her head and when he pulled his hand out from her curly mass of red hair, he instantly noticed smeared blood on his gloved fingers.

"**McKenna!"** Knives yelled in a panic upon reaching the plateau and sprinting over to his mate. All he saw was Vash kneeling next to her looking at the blood, her blood, on his fingers and it terrified him. He hated the new feeling that was exploding throughout his body since their connection was severed a few minutes earlier. It was completely drowning his senses and what made it worse was that he could have not only prevented the emotion's emergence, but her from being injured, as well.

Right after she walked off the hotel's patio with Meryl, he instantly regretted letting the two go alone. A tickle in the back of his head, a premonition perhaps, was telling him to put his paper down and follow, but he didn't heed his own warning. Instead the platinum blonde let them go because he knew Meryl wanted to talk about Vash and would have felt uncomfortable if he joined them. Knives simply sat there for about fifteen minutes contemplating his decision, before contacting his twin to tell him that the girls where on their way. And, as luck would have it, Vash wasn't there, but he did promise to head toward the cliffs straight away. Then, not even five minutes later, McKenna had contacted him, in a fright, about being captured by a group of men…

"She's just knocked out, Knives," Vash informed him, while watching his brother drop to his knees on the opposite side of her limp form.

Stripping off the glove on his right hand, Knives moved to gently brush her auburn locks from her face before cupping her cheek. Closing his eyes, he mentally entered her form to check for damage, while sending a little energy with his probe. He didn't want to take any chances, after all. Once satisfied that there wasn't any permanent harm done to her, he sighed in relief as he opened his eyes and looked up to his brother. "It was Cruz's men, wasn't it!"

"Yes…" Vash hissed out through clenched teeth, while trying to control his rage. "Keele took Meryl and he's gonna pay. If he harms her in _any_ way…" he breathed out menacingly, his eyes going cold and hard as flint. Then with low pitched growl, he added, "I swear will kill him…"

"All of them will pay…" Knives agreed, observing his brother as he rose from the sandy ground and started to pace, like a caged beast. He had never seen Vash like this, felt him like this before. Every cell in his body was ablaze and quaking with an inner fury. He was like a bomb, ready to explode with the slightest provocation. Knives knew that his twin was more than ready to chase after the putrid spiders now and wouldn't hesitate to going to the extreme if it meant getting her back safely. However, charging blindly into the situation would not be a wise decision. First, they needed to plan, "Vash… pacing and expelling needless energy won't get her back! You need to calm down!"

"**Damn it, I can't!" **he bellowed as he stopped his prowling and looked down at his twin. He couldn't believe Knives wasn't ready to take out half of the human race for what they did to McKenna. Taking a deep breath, he clenched his fists at his sides and closed his eyes for a moment. Opening them back up again, he furrowed his brow to narrow his gaze, while spewing out incredulously, "And I can't believe you are so calm about this! They hurt red!"

"I know they did and I _will_ seek retribution!" Knives seethed as his eyes locked with Vash's. "However, it won't do any good if you decide to act rashly and chase after them without a plan. And you know damn well that I know you are preparing to do exactly that!"

"But that bastard wants revenge for what Meryl did to his face and now he has her!" Vash replied the dread and panic beginning to rise up through the anger. He fully knew time was of the essence. Giving Keele time with his short-girl would not be a good thing. "God only knows what he has planned for her, Knives! I need to get her back before he can harm a hair on her head!"

"You think I don't know that, either?" he argued only to whip his eyes away from Vash to McKenna as she stirred. With his ungloved hand still resting on her cheek, he delicately ran his thumb against her slightly parted lips, while whispering that everything would be okay. Knowing that it was past time to get her indoors, he gently moved his hand from her face and slipped it under her shoulders, while moving his left under her knees to pick her up. With the grace of a god, he rose with her cradled securely in his arms and finally brought his attention back to his twin. "Come, I need to take care of her and then we will thoroughly question our captive so we can formulate a plan," Knives commanded, not giving Vash an option before adding, "Grab my glove and McKenna's badge."

With another low pitched growl escaping his lips, he turned and stared at the ever diminishing cloud of sand heading south before turning back to give Knives a short nod of agreement. He knew his brother was right and they needed to figure out what their next course of action would be. Besides, he had a feeling that there was more to the map than it just leading to a buried treasure. Not to mention, the Bringer of Chaos was most definitely hiding something. Walking over to the items lying on the sandy ground, he bent over to pick them up and placed them in a pocket. Once everything was situated, he followed his twin down the cliff.

* * *

.

"Thank you, again for breakfast, Mr. Ca… I mean Caden!" Milly chirped happily, giving the outlaw a sweet smile as they contently walked back to the hotel together.

"My pleasure, blue-eyes," he replied, chuckling over her attempt to not add the 'mister' in front of his name. He was really glad that she was trying to not say the honorific. It meant that she regarded him as more than just a mere acquaintance. Well, at least he hoped that's what it meant and he definitely planned on pursuing the notion. She was just too special to let slip out of his hands. "So…" Caden began, a few moments later, as he flicked his Stetson up. He then tilted his head in her direction so he could get an unimpeded view of her lovely profile as her gaze wandered over the shops lining the street. "Do you want to go in any of the stores before we head back? I know we'll probably be leaving shortly, but that doesn't meant we can't spend a little more time together."

"Oh…" the big-girl started, her eyes showing mild surprise over his offer to shop with her as she brought her attention to him. Most men dreaded doing something so 'girly' and here he was the one who was suggesting it. Normally, Milly would have just loved to, but she wanted to find out what happened between her Sempai and Mr. Vash. "Well… I kinda wanted to head back to see what happened…"

"Do you mean between Meryl and Vash?"

"Yup, sure do!"

"Do you think she will accept his apology?" Caden then asked as they stopped at an intersection, waiting to walk to the other side of the street.

"Gosh, I hope so!" Milly exclaimed as she deemed it safe to cross. Grabbing his hand, she proceeded to pull him, while explaining exactly why she hoped Meryl would take Mr. Vash back and continued to do so until they made it to the last block before their hotel. Stopping at the final intersection, she finished her reasoning with, "After all, one should never hold back in matters of the heart and since I've already told Meryl that, I'm really hoping she will follow the advice! My big, big sister says it all of the time and she should know because if she didn't follow hers then she wouldn't be happily married with three kids! Besides, it's such a good thing to follow! Your very own heart won't steer you wrong… well… at least I hope it wouldn't!"

"No… I don't think it would, either," he agreed, showing off his dimple as a wide grin appeared on his handsome face. He definitely agreed with the advice, since he was following it himself. There was absolutely no way he was going to risk the chance of losing Milly if he decided to ignore what his heart was telling him. And lord only knows that he couldn't have picked a more inopportune time to fall head over heels in love, especially with Cruz pursuing him like a demon possessed. Nor could he forget, all of the bounty hunters hot on his trail. Besides, it was too late. He couldn't prevent it from happening, even if he wanted to. She already held his heart in the palm of her graceful hand and he had a feeling that she had it since that fateful morning when she got on the bus back in Neo Colorado.

Now all Caden needed to do was convince his fairytale princess that it would be worth it to go the long haul and share her life with a not so charming prince. He knew she was still grieving for her lost love and didn't expect her to completely forget him overnight. Actually, knowing Milly, she would never let a love like what she shared with Nicholas D. Wolfwood fade away. The outlaw just hoped that she had enough room in her heart for the both of them and, hopefully over time, she would open up and let him in as well. He was definitely willing to wait…

She was well worth it.

"Hello… are you in there?" Milly inquired as she waived her free hand in front of Caden's blank face when he didn't answer the question she just asked a minute before. She watched, while he shook his head to 'wake up' and muttered an apology before asking her to repeat the question. "I asked if you were ready to cross the street," she repeated with a giggle.

"Oh sure… let's go," he answered awkwardly, not believing that he actually let himself zone out in public like that. He should have known better. It could be quite dangerous, deadly even, if someone took advantage of his dulled senses. But, it seemed like whenever he was near Milly, she became his point of awareness.

Still hand in hand, the outlaw and insurance girl started to cross the street just as large taupe-colored utility vehicle turned onto the road and sped toward them. Immediately noticing the truck, Caden pulled Milly out of the way before wrapping his arms around her and diving for the ground by the edge of the hotel, pinning her between him and the base of the structure. As the racing vehicle reached the corner, one of its occupants leaned out the back driver side window, holding a high-powered crossbow. Pulling the trigger, he sent a bolt flying toward the two, where it struck the sandstone building, the tip embedding itself into the porous mass as the shaft quivered with the force of the impact. With cries of panic, the other pedestrians fell to the ground waiting for the onslaught of bullets to come, but it never happened. The truck simply sped around the corner and quickly drove away.

"Are you okay, Milly?" Caden asked as he lifted himself off of her and offered her a hand.

"I guess so… What the heck happened?" she asked back as she accepted his offer of assistance and let him help her from the ground, while the others started to get up as well.

"I would say this happened," Caden replied coldly as he let go of her hand and stepped up to the crossbow bolt sticking out of the wall. However, that wasn't what really got his attention. It was the envelope that was attached to it that did. With a hard yank, he pulled the bolt free and carefully slipped the envelope from the shaft. After tossing the projectile to the ground, he cautiously ran his fingers over the package that was obviously meant for him, instantly noticing it contained something other than a missive from Cruz. "Come on Milly, I think it would be in our best interest to go somewhere more secure to open this," he added, putting the letter in his coat pocket.

"All right," Milly simply replied as she followed the angry man halfway down the block to the hotel entrance.

Walking into the lobby, Caden briskly strode toward the stairs in the far corner with Milly just a step behind. Seeking the privacy of his room, he prepared to climb the steps until a very dangerous presence made him tingle with awareness. Knowing the familiar vibe, he turned on his heel so he could watch the hotel's entrance. And before Milly could even ask him what he was doing, a murderous looking Humanoid Typhoon came bursting through the doors in angry strides.

"This is your fault!" Vash seethed, each word laced with venom, as he advanced on Caden and instantly punched him in the face, sending him to the ground with his cowboy hat flying off in the process. Reaching down, he pulled the longer haired man up by the scruff of his coat and shoved him against the nearby wall behind the steps. **"They have her, damn it!"** Vash screamed into Walker's face as his grip on the outlaw's coat tightened, completely oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the other hotel patrons.

"They have who, Mr. Vash?" Milly asked worriedly, although she already knew who he was talking about.

"Meryl," Knives stated grimly from behind the big-girl, making her turn around upon hearing his voice.

"Miss Mac!" the big-girl cried, immediately seeing her prone form in Knives's arms. "What happened, Mr. Knives?"

"Meryl wanted to find Vash after he left this morning and McKenna went with her. Only Cruz's lackeys found them first. They abducted Meryl and rendered McKenna unconscious," he responded with anger evident in his tone. Nobody touched what was his and got away with it.

"No Sempai…" she whispered upon his reply as her eyes began to water. "That means…"

"Keele has her!" Vash finished for her as he eyes started to glow eerily at outlaw he held securely against the wall. Growling loudly, he extended his arms, lifting Caden from the ground while adding, "It's time you leveled with us Walker or I swear to God that I will take you apart piece by piece!"

"Put me down and I will," Caden rasped out. He completely understood why Vash was so upset. After all, he was very angry himself. Cruz caught him unaware and took Meryl out from under his nose, something he promised he would protect her from. And he now had a pretty good idea what the letter contained. He would bet his life that they wanted to exchange the map for the petite woman.

"Vash, put him down, damn it!" Knives commanded after his twin kept the outlaw dangling in the air.

"Fine," the golden blonde spat out as he roughly pushed off from Caden's chest and stepped back, making the outlaw grunt out from the jarring blow.

On his feet again, Caden straightened his overcoat before running his right hand through his hair. "Damn it," he muttered angrily before pulling the envelope out from his pocket. Looking up to Vash, he handed it over to him, while saying, "Milly and I were just presented with this. I have a feeling it's an offer to trade Meryl for the map."

Without a word, Vash opened the letter and read it. Once finished, he handed the letter over the Caden right before dumping the rest of the envelope's contents into his real hand. It was Meryl's earrings. The very sight of them made his heart lurch as his anger gave way to dread. He had just given them to her not even an hour ago and here they were, in his possession again. Closing his fingers over them, he jerkily raised his fist to his mouth as the tears started to fall. Walker was right; they would give Meryl back if, and only if, they received the map in three days time with Caden hand-delivering it. However, he fully knew they weren't planning on giving her back.

"We have three days and they will keep her unharmed until then," Knives said after reading his brother's thoughts. As he shifted McKenna in his arms he started for the stairs while adding, "Come. We need privacy to plan."

* * *

.

"I'm coming with you, Knives," McKenna demanded as she pushed off from the edge bed, stood up, and crossed her arms.

"No," he firmly replied, walking away from the door and standing right in front her. He had advised the others the he would meet them in Vash's room in thirty minutes, after tending to his mate's wound. That was thirty-five minutes ago. He was late and didn't have time to argue with her. "You need to be lying in that bed!"

"But, I'm fine, damn it!" she groused, not backing down. "All I have is a headache and once the meds kick in, even that will go away!"

"You were recently injured woman and I will not allow you to leave this room until I deem you are well enough to do so!"

"I have a bump on the head and a small cut, one that didn't even need stitches! You are being unreasonable, Alexander," the redhead pointed out, clearly not understanding why he was being so adamant about her staying in bed. It wasn't like she was asking to leave the hotel. She just wanted to be there while they discussed their plans for getting Meryl back.

"Look McKenna," he sighed, while wrapping his arms around her. He was doing this for her, after all. "I just don't want you to overtax yourself while listening to us. If you stay here, you will be able to relax…"

"Don't you mean worry about what's happening, because that is exactly what I'm going to do!" she exclaimed, while cutting him off in the process. "Leaving me here will be far more taxing on me then joining in on the discussion."

"Fine," he bit out, clearly vexed over her arguing. Pulling away, he grabbed her hand and led her through the door, while advising her that if he felt even the tiniest nuance of stress emitting from her shapely form then he would throw her over his shoulder and carry her back to bed. Walking across the hall, he reached for the door knob and opened it, letting Mac enter first before he followed right behind her. He immediately noticed that the other three were already present and it irked him greatly knowing that he was the last one to arrive.

Milly and Caden were sitting on two of the chairs that where pulled away from the table, facing the full bed, where Vash sat, hunched over with his forearms resting on his thighs. He could feel the tension rolling off of his twin in waves and knew that the wait was already driving him crazy. He quickly ushered McKenna to the head of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows before advising her to lean against the other. He then slipped the second behind her head and shoulders. Once satisfied that she was comfortable, he moved to the opposite wall and leaned against it. It was past time for an explanation he thought before looking over to Caden. "You may begin, Walker."

"Well… what do you want to know?" Caden asked somberly, looking over at Knives first.

"Let's start with why Cruz wants the map so badly?" Knives demanded, more than asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "If he's looking for wealth, can he be bought?"

"We have just under two million double-dollars in cash, now," Vash quietly supplied without looking up.

"And I have thirty million in a trust fund," McKenna interjected, making the others, including Vash, openly gape at her. "What?" she added looking from one to the other as they stared wide-eyed in astonishment at her.

"Wow Miss Mac, I didn't know your daddy made that much money," Milly said, astounded with the figure the redhead just mentioned. "Or does he get to catch some high bounties like Caden's as the big boss of the Justice Department?"

"Ummm… am I missing something here?" Chaos asked, while scratching his head. He was clearly confused as to why McKenna's dad would be the boss of the Justice Department. Then he remembered her last name… Madsen. "Who's your father, McKenna?"

"My dad is Attorney General Theodore S. Madsen the third."

"Holy shit…" Caden slowly muttered. Not only was he in the company of two Federal Marshals who weren't human, but now the third was the Attorney General's daughter.

From the beginning he knew Vash and Knives were no mere mortals, especially with their telepathic abilities. Then the past twenty four hours passed and had been quite an eye opener for him. After listening to Vash's confession last night and asking Milly questions during breakfast, he had been able to confirm his suspicions. The twins were in fact free-born Plants. A revelation that partially surprised him, he didn't know there were others out there…

"Would that sum suffice, Walker?" Knives impatiently asked, instantly bringing the outlaw out of his thoughts.

"Doubtful... Cruz is already worth millions," Caden sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face. He knew he needed to tell them everything and it would probably be best to start from the very beginning. "He isn't seeking wealth, he's seeking power."

"If the map doesn't lead to a buried treasure, then where _does_ it lead… exactly?" Vash demanded to know this time, staring intently at the Bringer of Chaos.

"It leads to a ship," he replied, staring back.

"A ship?" both Vash and Knives asked at the same, needing more information.

"That's what I said."

"There are fallen ships all over Gunsmoke," Knives stated, annoyed with Walker's non-answer. "What makes this one so special?"

"She didn't fall. The Genesis-3 landed safely 130 years ago," Walker supplied as he turned his attention to Knives. "And the map was made when the last of the crew and his children had to flee the ship thirty-two years later."

"That was almost one hundred years ago!" Vash exclaimed as he shot to his feet from the bed and glared down at the outlaw. This was going absolutely nowhere. "That map is probably nothing but a wild goose chase, meaning Keele took my Meryl for nothing!"

"The ship exists, Vash," Caden confirmed, looking up to red clad man.

"Oh yeah… and just how would you know?" the ex-outlaw huffed, while crossing is arms over his chest.

"I was born there…"

"But didn't you just say that no one had been there in ninety-eight years, Mr. Caden?" Milly asked, tilting her head to side, while trying to remember what he said earlier this morning. "And before didn't you say that you were forced from your home when you were three?"

"Yes, Milly, that's correct."

"But if you were one of the children that had to leave the ship and then I guess the other one was your brother… And the crewmember was your dad, right?" she went on, while doing the math. "Gosh Mr. Caden, that would make you almost as old as Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives, since they just turned 133!"

"I guess so, huh, blue-eyes," Caden said, giving the big-girl a small smile. "I'll be 101 in January."

"So, what are you trying to say, Walker?" Knives cut in, "Are you implying that you are free-born, like Vash and me?"

"Of course not," he replied, while chuckling as he moved his emerald gaze to the platinum blonde before seeking out the others in the room. Finally, returning his attention back to Knives, he turned completely serious and added…

"My mother was."

* * *

.

Yeah' I know this story has more twists and turns than an entire bag of pretzels! What can I say, I like pretzels! (especially when they are covered in chocolate… yummy!)

And I think that Bardeaux Keele had better what out because he's going to have a raging bull named Vash the Stampede breathing down his back REALLY soon! But it makes you wonder if our red clad hero will make it before something happens to his beloved short-girl. You all know how evil I am, after all! Only time will tell. Oh and Caden's a what!(Yes, Miss Jaquelynn you guessed it right) I wonder who his mom was…

**YAAAY… I have the bestest reviewers in the world! You all ROCK:o)**

On to Aine's Q and A corner:

**Shaid**: Actually, I haven't, but if they have crab and stuffed shrimp then I say grandma and grandpa are going to have to watch the kids, while the hubby and I go out! (How many days left?)

Wow was that all! I guess so, but you know me I probably missed something!

Have a great week everyone!

Kisses,

Aine


	55. The Ways of Parting

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 55: The Ways of Parting

"Your mother was?" Vash questioned, seeking confirmation for what he thought he had just heard.

"_Yes," _Caden replied telepathically, turning his attention from Knives to the golden blonde. Noticing Vash's shocked expression, he smirked as he repeated his answer out loud, so everyone else would know what he had just said. "And she was beautiful… with long blonde hair and expressive sapphire blue eyes," he added before pausing to sigh, turning nostalgic. Then taking a deep breath, he continued, "I remember she was always smiling and she liked to lightly run the back of her fingers down Regan's and my cheeks before kissing us on the forehead…"

"Oh Mr. Ca… Caden, she sounded lovely," Milly said sweetly as she reached over and gently placed her right hand on his shoulder. "What was her name?"

"Tessla…" he answered before gently grabbing her hand so he could hold it. He had a feeling he was going to need her support.

"Tessla… I know that name," Knives muttered to himself, while trying to figure out why it sounded so familiar. With his left hand, he reached and absently rubbed his forehead until long-forgotten memories rose to the surface.

The plant ships, christened Genesis ships, mainly carried samples of animal and plant life from Earth and were manned by a small team of scientists. During the long voyage, the members were awakened out of cryogenic stasis to run maintenance on the ship and its cargo. Once the information was collected, it was sent to the flag ship of Project SEEDS, their ship, to be archived. Knives remembered reading about the female Plant through the reports sent, but since it wasn't long before 'it' happened, he must have locked the memories away in some deep corner of his mind.

At that point, Knives knew Caden was telling the truth, especially since he, himself, had discovered the mutation caused by the co-mingling of two different species. And seeing that Tessla was the only free-born Plant on the Genesis-3, then that meant Caden's father was a human mutating into one. His theory _was_ correct and the living proof was sitting just a few feel away. The whole discovery excited him immensely, but right now he needed details. "I remember reading the logs about your mother and some of the tests run on her. So what you are saying has merit, however, I want to know exactly how the ship managed to escape the great fall. Not to mention, everything else that happened since. _If_ you know, that is…"

"I know exactly what happened," Caden sighed as leaned forward, while letting go of Milly's hand so he could clasp his own together. With his forearms resting on his thighs he advised Vash that he had better sit down because it was a long story. After Vash returned to his seat on the bed, Caden closed his eyes for a moment, while taking a deep breath. On the exhale, he reopened his emerald orbs to stare unseeingly at the faux-wood floorboards and began. "The crew of the Genesis-3 consisted of Plant engineer June Cahill, ship engineer Trent Mitchell, navigator David Albright, and botanists Craig and Kathryn Walker, along with their eight year old son Ian. Well… about a year and a half before the great fall, the team was awakened for routine maintenance and systems checks. That's when June found my mother and I guess, in a sense, you could say she adopted her."

"And she grew abnormally fast, correct?" Knives supplied for Caden.

"Yes, that is correct," Walker agreed before continuing, "When June found her, the crew decided not to reenter their cryogenic chambers, instead they chose to keep her company and to… well… monitor her. By the time the great fall occurred she was almost the age of the Walkers' son, only with an IQ that surpassed anything ever recorded."

"She's the one who saved the ship, didn't she?" Knives surmised.

"Also correct, and I guess once she had overridden the autopilot on their ship, she started to hack into the flag ship only someone else beat her to it."

"Rem…" Vash whispered sadly, as the memories from that tragic day flashed through his mind.

"Rem?" Caden questioned as he tilted his head up and focused on Vash.

"Yeah… Rem was our mother. Well… she adopted Knives and me. She was also the chief botanist for Project SEEDS and the one who saved everyone," the ex-outlaw replied, giving Walker a teary-eyed smile.

"I see…" the long haired man muttered quietly. They were even more closely linked than what he initially thought. Returning his attention to the floor, he ran a right hand through his bangs before going on. "Shortly after, David Albright located an underground lake just an ile beneath the surface of a large valley in the Great Northern Pass and landed the ship there. According to protocol, the team was supposed to begin terra-forming and they did. Through the years, the valley turned green and the transformation was a big success."

"But what about your mom and dad?" Mac asked, while rubbing her temples. She hadn't hurt this much since Knives overloaded her head with the images from his past.

"Woman, what did I tell you!" Knives quickly interjected before Caden could answer her.

"I'm fine, Knives," She replied in annoyance prior to telling him telepathically to stop acting like a mother hen. Then before he could come back with a sarcastic comment, she brought her attention back to Caden. "I think it's pretty safe to assume that Ian Walker was your father."

"He was," Caden absently smiled, before elaborating. "Mom and dad grew very close over the years. And it took them a while, about fifteen years actually, but they finally admitted their love for one another. I remember dad saying that after they became intimate, he began to experience changes, so they started running test on him."

"His PNc levels were increasing and he was showing Plant-like qualities," Knives declared, fully knowing where the conversation was leading. "McKenna is experiencing the same mutations."

"That's right," Caden confirmed as he sat back on his chair and rubbed his neck. Bringing up memories of the past and what he lost in one day was much harder than he expected, to the point that he could feel the tears starting to form. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath to focus and felt someone take his unoccupied left hand in theirs. Upon opening his eyes, the outlaw instantly saw that Milly was holding his hand again. Looking up to her, he saw concern etched all over her sweet face. 'I don't deserve her,' he thought to himself, before giving her a small smile of reassurance, while thinking maybe it wasn't so bad sharing his past with her.

"Gee… is your brother older than you Caden?" Milly wondered as she tilted her head to the side. "I mean you weren't born for another twelve years…"

"Actually, Regan's my twin and I'm older by about twenty minutes," Walker replied as his smile broadened, she definitely made everything seem brighter. "It just took mom and dad a while to conceive us."

"Interesting," Knives pondered, while rubbing his chin in thought. It made sense that it would take longer for a human male to transform. "Fluid transferals from a female to a male are significantly smaller in doses than from a male to a female during intercourse. So, it is perfectly logical to assume it would take longer for the male to mutate enough to produce offspring."

"Okay… what happened next?" Vash asked impatiently. The theory of Plant evolution could wait until later. Right now he wanted to get through the interrogation so they could plan on how to get Meryl back.

"Well… dad wasn't the only one who fell for my mom," Caden sighed before adding, "Trent also had a thing for her and when it was noticeable that had dad stopped aging, it kind of sent him over the edge. You see, when the ship landed, the average age of the crew was around twenty-eight. Then, the years started adding up, five, ten, twenty, then twenty-nine and finally thirty years went by. Being almost sixty and looking like it didn't set well with Trent. I guess you could say that over a period of time, Trent's mind went, especially when it was obvious that mom and dad still looked like they were in their twenties."

"And…" the collective audience asked at the same time.

"And…" he slowly breathed before halting for a moment to squeeze Milly's hand. This was the part of the story that he dreaded telling the most. With a shuddering breath, he closed his verdant orbs for a moment, internally telling himself that he could, and would, continue, "One night Trent just snapped and went on a killing spree. He brutally murdered my grandparents and David in their sleep with a large knife. Then he came to our quarters after dad, Regan and me."

"Is that when you got your scar?" Mille asked her eyes bright with tears.

"Yeah, it is blue-eyes," the disturbed outlaw replied quietly, squeezing her hand again. "Fortunately, Regan and I were still awake, sneaking a midnight snack. When the door slid open, Trent saw us awake and immediately went after my brother. I remember diving for Regan and pushing him out of the way, just as Trent sliced downward. He got me good, but luckily it wasn't too deep."

"How did you survive?" Vash quietly inquired, while wiping his own eyes.

"Hearing the ruckus, mom and dad came rushing out of their bedroom and saw that S.O.B. hovering over me with the knife high in the air. I remember mom screaming Trent's name and dad getting ready to attack, but she stopped him when Trent threatened that I would be dead before dad could reach him. So, mom pleaded with him for my life and he told her that if she became his then he would let us go…"

"And she agreed…" Knives inserted after Caden trailed off to rub his right hand over his eyes, removing the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Ahhh… yep," Walker choked out. He just couldn't stop them any longer and the tears started to fall in earnest. All these years the pain had been buried deep inside of him, but it was just as fresh and raw as the day it had all happened. While their dad was alive, he and Regan had never mentioned it. Even after his death, the two brothers were in unspoken agreement not to bring it up. This was the first time he had allowed himself to openly remember.

"It will be alright, Caden," Milly whispered, while turning in her seat and placing her left hand over the top of his that tightly held her right.

"I know," He whispered back, accepting the comfort she was offering. Before continuing on with his story he drew in a shaky breath and thanked her for being so wonderful. "I must have passed out from blood loss because the next thing I remember, dad was driving us away and then there was an explosion ripping through the trees south of the ship. Dad slammed on the brakes and screamed mom's name…" Pausing for a moment, Caden took another shaky breath, wondering if he could hold himself together to finish the tale. On the exhale he finished, "…he… ahhh… felt her die."

"Oh no," McKenna breathed, raising her right to her mouth as Milly shot from her chair and enveloped Caden in a big hug. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, even Knives was a little misty. Though, he would never admit it.

"Why didn't your mother, stop him with her Plant abilities?" Knives asked after a moment, while running his index finger over his eyelashes to remove the moisture.

Pulling away from the statuesque beauty's embrace, Caden grabbed one of her hands and kissed it to thank her again, while telling her that he appreciated the hug as it was exactly what he really needed at the moment. Then turning his attention to Knives he shrugged, while replying, "She didn't know how too. The only thing they discovered was that she was a telepath and when dad started to change he became one, too."

"What about you and your brother?" Vash asked.

"I just know how to use my telepathic abilities and block others out, that's it," Caden sighed, looking over to the spiky haired Federal Marshal. "We didn't want others to suspect we were different, so we didn't cultivate them. As a matter of fact, I didn't even know I was capable of doing what I've seen you two do."

"With proper training, I could teach you," Knives simply offered before quickly adding, "Of course, it will have to wait until after Meryl is safe and you are properly punished for your indiscretions."

"Of course," the long haired man mockingly replied, while shaking his head. Knives really was something else. "You have a plan to get Meryl back, don't you?" he then inquired of the platinum blonde.

"I do," Knives replied with an arrogant grin before looking over to his mate. "Woman, you said the blonde spider never saw you before, correct?"

"That's right," McKenna confirmed.

"So… it's safe to assume they don't have any idea that Vash and I are with you," he continued as his ice-blue eyes started to twinkle dangerously. "We are going to separate. Walker, you will head toward Espoera and, as requested, will meet Cruz alone at his estate with the map. Meanwhile, Vash and I will infiltrate the property and wait for your arrival."

"But we can't risk him getting the map!" Walker instantly protested before quickly adding, "If he were to get his hands on it, the whole planet would be in danger!"

"What is he planning, Walker?" Vash bit out, while thinking if they need use the map in order rescue Meryl, then they were going too. No questions asked.

"Arturo Cruz wants to use the lost technology to take over the Federal government."

"**What?"** Everyone in the room yelled out at the same time.

"He's completely unhinged, isn't he!" McKenna blurted out incredulously, while openly gaping at Caden. She knew it would be nearly impossible for someone to overthrow bureaucracy. The amount of man power alone would need to be in the tens of thousands. Then she remembered that Knives and Vash basically did the same thing just a few weeks ago. Of course, they were Plants with extraordinary capabilities and Cruz wasn't. "Do you realize how many men he would need to stage a coup de tat, like that?"

"He isn't planning on using force," Caden clarified. "He wants to move up the political ranks and with the technology from the ship. The climb would be faster and easier."

"Well… I don't really give a damn what he wants the map for!" Vash exclaimed as he rose from the bed and crossed arms over his chest. Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the outlaw as he spat out. "He has Meryl and if giving him the map means the difference in getting her back safely or not, then we are going to give it to him! You got that!"

"Yeah… I know…" Caden sighed in frustration as he brought his hands up to his head and lightly pulled on his chestnut-colored locks. Meryl's well-being _was_ more important than what the risk would be if Cruz got the map, but at the same time, if he just gave it to the power hungry man then the two and a half years he spent on the run would be in vain. Not to mention, his brother's supposed death.

"Well… gosh if this Mr. Cruz guy got the map, he could use it to kick Miss Mac's daddy out of a job and we can't let that happen, either." Milly pointed out, while scratching her head. She knew there had to be a way to give him the map, but not. Then she figured it out. With a snap of her fingers, she exclaimed, "I've got it!"

"What do you have big-girl?" Vash questioned, while giving her a funny look.

"I know how to give the map to Mr. Cruz and not give it to him at the same time!" she chirped happily, while clapping her hands together.

"Please… enlighten us with your brilliance!" Knives sarcastically uttered, while rubbing his eyes in frustration, they didn't have time for her silly notions.

"Gosh… it's simple really, Caden said that Mr. Cruz has never seen the map before, so we make a copy of the map only have it send him someplace funny. Then if he does get away, he's only gonna get lost because we have him going in the wrong direction!" she advised them with a big smile as her eyes twinkled merrily. Milly then looked around the room to read everyone else's expressions, to see if it the rest of the team agreed with her solution. By the looks of things, it was obvious that they did.

"Fine… we will make a copy of the map and pass on the fake to Cruz if it gets that far," Knives confirmed, before adding, "We will also need to acquire another vehicle and prepare for the journey. How far are we from Espoera?"

"Less than a day," Caden responded as he stood from his chair.

"And what is the closest town and how far is it from the city?" Knives then asked.

"That would be Johnstown and its only fifty iles northeast," The outlaw replied.

"Good, that's where you will go," the platinum blonde started as he pushed away from the wall. "Walker, follow me. I assume you have been to Cruz's estate and will require details. I will also give you the necessary funds to purchase a vehicle. Then you can see to that."

"Okay," Caden agreed with a short nod of his head.

"Vash," Knives called, snapping his brother out of the pessimistic thoughts that were plaguing his tortured soul. Once Vash raised his aqua orbs from the floorboards to look at him, Knives continued, "You will make the second map while I head out to send a wire to McKenna's father." Then looking around the room at the others, he finished his instructions with, "We will meet in two hour's time back here to go over last minute details before Vash and I head out. And in the morning, Walker, you will leave for Johnstown."

"But what about Milly and me, Knives!" McKenna huffed as she slid her legs off the bed and stood. It had not gone by her unnoticed that he had neglected to mention what their jobs were going to be.

"You two are to remain here and wait for our return," he advised her in a tone that meant there was absolutely no room for argument. Glancing at Caden, Knives told him that it was time to go and coolly started for the door with the younger Plant on his heels. Reaching for the doorknob, Knives paused in his tracks, nearly causing Caden to collide with him from behind. Ignoring him, Knives spoke to McKenna telepathically saying, _"I fully expect you to heed my instructions, woman and without complaint. Now go back to our room and lie down!" _Then without another word, verbally or telepathically, he walked out with an irked and frowning outlaw right behind him.

* * *

.

In the blink of an eye, two hours had passed, and the team, minus McKenna, met once again in Vash's room to go over last minute plans. After another thirty minutes, everything was ready. The counterfeit map was given to Caden, times of arrival, for both Johnstown and Cruz's estate had been established, and last minute details even the most inconsequential were covered. It was almost time for the Plant twins to depart and Knives only needed to accomplish one more task before they could do so.

Leaving Vash in the truck to wait, Knives climbed the steps of their hotel so he could give McKenna a present he bought for her while running his errands and to say his temporary farewell. Something he really didn't want to do. He would much rather have her with him, but he knew she would be safer staying in Inepril City. It didn't make it any easier, though. This would be the first time he had to go without his brash hair-colored, insolent little mate for any significant amount of time and he was really going to miss her. And it wasn't just for the way her voluptuous form molded perfectly against the muscled planes of his, either. Quite simply, he was going to miss her period, even her little quirks and imperfections. At that very moment, he wanted nothing more than to hold her close, while offering comfort and easing her anxieties over what the next couple of days would bring. Regrettably though, he didn't have much time.

Knives could feel that Vash was chomping at the bit to head out to Espoera, so he get close enough to contact Meryl. He desperately needed to lie some of his fears of to rest and the only way for him to do so was to verify that she was unharmed. However, Knives knew that would only temporarily ease one of the many emotions swirling through his twin. The others, anger and guilt, would not be appeased until they were able to safely pluck the raven-haired beauty from the Cruz's clutches and one Bardeaux Keele had been severely punished.

Upon seeing his desired mate's earrings, Vash's blinding rage moved to the background as the crushing guilt over her abduction moved to the foreground to consume him. Knives knew then that his brother remembered why Meryl was out on the cliff. She had gone there to seek him out, except Vash wasn't there and Keele took advantage in his brother's self proclaimed mistake. After all, he did say he would be there and the realization that he left her prone was eating the ex-outlaw up inside as he took all of the blame on his bruised and battered shoulders.

Though, it wasn't just Vash's fault and Knives was fully aware of that fact. He was also to blame and would do anything to rectify his own miscalculations. McKenna was with Meryl when the bastards had struck and he was sure that a six-pronged star was the only thing that stopped them from taking her as well; or worse, killing her right then and there since she didn't figure into their plans. He was grateful for that, but it still greatly bothered him that she was put in such a perilous situation to begin with, especially since she had no means to defend herself. McKenna simply refused to carry a gun and he, to a point, could see why. She was a doctor, after all. But, after what happened this morning, Knives decided it was time for her to have one. After sending the wire to Theodore, he immediately went to the nearest gunsmith and bought her one.

Now all he needed to do was advise her to keep the weapon on her at all times, which should prove to be quite exasperating he decided as he walked up to their room. Knives knew she would adamantly refuse and he really didn't have time to argue with her. Vash's patience was growing paper thin as it was and further delays might send him over the edge. With a cynical 'here we go,' he opened the door and stepped into the room.

And there she was, sitting in the middle of the bed with bare arms, courtesy of her sleeveless shirt, wrapped securely around her bent knees. McKenna looked, breathtakingly beautiful and undeniably distressed at the same time. Her flaming hair was loose and spilling down her back and shoulders, while her golden hazel orbs glistened with tears that were falling down her cheeks and past her full trembling bottom lip. Unease had been flowing from his mate ever since he adamantly told her to stay put, but he never truly expected to see her like this. Knives anticipated that she would be bristling like a wet cat mad over his decision, not miserable. And he _really_ hated seeing her like this, and worse, leaving her in such a state.

"You're leaving now, aren't you?" McKenna whispered as she laid the side of her head on her knees, while gazing fixedly at him.

"Yes," he replied uncomfortably. Walking up to the bed, he stood there for a moment and silently regarded her. He didn't know how to deal with her tears, he never had to before. So, he decided the best course of action would probably be to set her fears to rest. "Your tears are unnecessary. I will be fine, you know."

"I know," she said with a broken laugh as she straightened her back and moved her delicate hands to wipe her eyes. She couldn't help but feel more at ease, thanks his haughty nature.

"Come here," Knives murmured softly as he reached for her. Immediately complying, McKenna crawled over to the edge of the bed to kneel in front of him right before he pulled her into a comforting embrace. Accepting his hug, she wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed as she laid her head on his chest. Sighing himself, he closed eyes and simply enjoyed holding her. It really was too bad he couldn't stay with her and after a few quiet minutes, he kissed the top of her head before letting go. "It will only be for a few days and we'll be back before you know it," he stated as he reached in one of his pockets and pulled out a brown leather case with a flap on the widest end that was used to close it.

"What's that?" she asked, eyeing the case suspiciously, while watching as he unsnapped the flap from the main body of the small satchel. However, she knew exactly what it was and became quite perturbed over what he was insinuating.

"It's a 9x19 millimeter Glock 26…" the platinum blonde started as he pulled the matte black gun out of its carrier and set both items on the bed.

"You don't really expect me to use that do you?" she asked, looking up at him incredulously, while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Each magazine will carry ten rounds of ammunition," he continued, completely ignoring her question as he pulled out five loaded clips from another pocket and placed them on the bed as well.

"Alexander!"

"And it is small enough for you to either keep it in your pocket or, preferably, holster it on your hip, using your belt," he then added, while picking up the case and turning it over to show her the slits on the back.

"Damn it, Al…" McKenna started only to be cut off as Knives swooped down and silenced her with a kiss. After his lips left hers, she tried to voice her refusal again, but was deterred for the second time by an unyielding Plant and his intoxicating lips. Deepening the kiss, Knives pulled her into his arms as his tongue slipped into her compliant mouth. In slow deliberate motions, he turned her to putty in his graceful hands and when he finally pulled away for the second time, all she could do was whimper over the loss. She just stared at him for what seemed like forever, until she remembered why he kissed her. "You know I don't like guns…"

"I am aware of that," Knives sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. Before he could leave with any sense of comfort, he needed to know she would carry the gun on her at all times. He didn't want her to be caught unprotected, like she was just a few hours ago. Taking a deep breath, he let his profound unease show in his normally cool eyes and added, "McKenna, I won't be here to keep you safe and I don't want a repeat of what happened this morning. Do you understand?"

McKenna just watched him as he closed his eyes, as if he was trying control himself. She could feel his frustration and even anxiety over the situation. Finally, when he did open his eyes, their azure depths were filled with deep penetrating worry and she knew that carrying the gun would grant him peace of mind even before he said anything. Then he spoke and the tone of his voice spoke volumes. "Okay, I will keep the gun with me, but once you return you can have it back."

"Good," Knives exclaimed with a relieved smile. "Do you know how to use one?"

"Yes," she replied with a roll of her eyes, before picking the handgun and a magazine up. After inserting the cartridge into its cradle, she sharply pulled back to cock the weapon before double checking to make sure the safeties were set. Once everything was in order, she accepted the case from Knives and placed the weapon inside. "Father insisted that I learn how to fire a gun after mother was killed," she added, while unbuckling her belt and slipping the case on.

"Well at least your father has _some_ common sense," he declared sardonically, while reaching for her again so he could cover her lips with his before she could utter a complaint.

This time the kiss was desperate and needy as the all consuming emotions of love and desire made both of them wish that they didn't have to be without one another for even a moment. But, regrettably, they had to be and this time when the couple separated, Knives hugged her tightly to his chest as he murmured softly in her ear that he would return in a few days. He knew it was past time to go and when he pulled away, for the last time, he kissed her softly on the forehead prior to gently setting her back on the bed. Finally, he gave her a small smile and walked to the door.

"Alexander wait," McKenna pleaded as he stepped out into the hall. She had one more thing that she needed tell him. When he turned and their eyes met, she gave him a tender look while breathing out, "I love you…"

"Of course you do," Knives brashly declared as he reached for his shades. Slipping them on, the platinum blonde gave her an arrogant grin before closing the door between them. However, before the annoyed redhead could even mutter a scathing comment about his pompous attitude, she mentally heard Knives's sincere words float through her head…

"_I love you, too, woman…" _

* * *

.

Helllooo…

It's Friday already? WOW time flies when you're having fun!

Well, it looks like the boys are on their way to get Vash's short girl back and it really makes you wonder what's going to happen next. Not to mention what despicable things Keele has planned for her… hmmm…

Oh' and before I forget… poor Caden! It's a good thing Milly was there for comfort him! I bet he's very appreciative! And his mother is who? (Yeah, start going crazy **phoenix521**) Heee… (For those who don't know, in the Manga, Tessla was the first free-born Plant found. She was experimented on and well… to put it nicely she eventually expired because of said experiments. Knives found out and it triggered his hatred towards humans.)

Oh' to be able to properly thank everyone for their wonderful reviews… _sniff, sniff_… They really were quite amazing… _Sigh_

Aine's Q and A Corner:

**Sen**: Not really a question, but thank you for catching the missing 'I'!

**Nightshade belle**: I believe Rem calls him a crybaby in both ;o)

**Igbogal**: A free-born means that the Plant can survive with out the containment sphere.

**Freindwithgurlwholoveslashes**: I thought it was Thomas too until I looked it up.

**Inkydoo**: Welcome back! Are you officially married now? If so, congratulations!

Well until next Friday, have a GREAT WEEK!

Kisses,

Aine


	56. Unwanted Attentions

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 56: Unwanted Attentions

Warmth… soft, comfortable, luxurious warmth, enveloped her petite and lissome frame, like a cozy bed made with genuine Egyptian cotton sheets and extra fluffy pillows stuffed with real down, not imitation. It was a dream; it had to be, because she had never felt anything so lavish against her skin before, not even on the fallen SEEDS ship. But if it were a dream, then there should have been someone else lying next to her. He was in all of her dreams. With the temptation enticing her, she slowly rolled over to touch the other side of the imaginary bed. However, instead of caressing the constant figure in every one of her vivid fantasies, her fingers felt the delicately knotted surface of raw silk and the smooth coolness of an empty pillow.

'Where am I?' she wondered groggily, while opening one of her silvery orbs to take a peek at her surroundings. Her body wasn't deceiving her. She really was lying on fluffy pillows and, no doubt, in between rich Egyptian cotton sheets the color of spun gold and an exquisite floral printed silk comforter was on top of that, keeping her pleasantly warm. But for the life of her, she just couldn't remember why. Her brain was extremely foggy for some reason and any memories past waking up this morning were nothing but a blur. If that was even this morning, it may have been the day before, she wasn't too sure.

With a faint moan, the petite woman slowly closed her eye and stretched her latent muscles before sitting up in the bed. Needing to stretch again, she raised her bare arms over her head as a purring yawn escaped her lips. Finally, lowering arms to cross them over her chest as a chill settled over her from the loss of warmth. Absently stroking fingers over her naked arms she realized she was only touching skin.

'What the hell?' she thought alertly, her eyes shooting open so she could take quick inventory of her state of dress, or more to the point, undress. She couldn't help but sigh in relief with the discovery that she was at least decent. Well sort of… The pale mauve spaghetti strapped satin nightgown showed way too much of her creamy skin for her to really be considered clothed.

"Ahhh… Miss Stryfe," the svelte tenor of a man's voice uttered as the sound of a book closing immediately followed. "I am glad to see that you've finally awakened."

"Wha…" Meryl rasped, her throat dry and scratchy, as her gaze shot past the foot of the bed to a sitting area where a casually dressed man, wearing a white oxford and buff colored slacks, sat in one of the two gold and sage striped Queen Ann chairs. Now completely confused, she closed her eyes and rubbed her aching forehead before clearing her throat. "What's going on?"

"I do apologize, it seems that the sedative you were given has not quite worn off yet."

"Sedative? Wait… where am I? AAA…And who are you?" she questioned, bringing her complete attention back to the lean man sitting before her.

He was handsome, she absently decided as her wits started to slowly return, with short black hair and deep set eyes the color of melted caramel. His nose was patrician straight and his lips firm, while his angular jaw and bronze coloring gave him an exotic look.

"Well my dear, it seems that I have you at a complete disadvantage," he replied smoothly as a small smile played across his lips. Placing the hardcover book on the table sitting in between the two chairs, he uncrossed his legs and pushed himself up to stand, while adding, "My name is Arturo Cruz and you are currently a guest in my home."

Meryl openly gaped at the man standing just a few feel in front of her as the memories came flooding back. She, and most likely, McKenna had been captured by Bardeaux Keele and were now being held against their will. "A prisoner more likely," she spat out as she folded her arms across her chest. Narrowing her eyes to glare at the man before her, she shortly asked, "Where's McKenna?"

"Ahhh… the woman Bardeaux said you were with yesterday morning, I presume," Arturo said as he gracefully moved toward the raw silk floral drapes, left of the sitting area and pulled them open to reveal French doors that led to a small balcony. "I did not extend an invitation to your acquaintance, so my colleagues deemed it best not to have her join us," he indifferently answered, while opening the doors to let a late afternoon breeze filter into the room. Once satisfied with the results, he turned around and set his honey brown eyes on her to ask a question of his own. "So Miss Stryfe, just how is it that a Federal Marshal would end up with you, while you're consorting with a wanted criminal?"

"Not that it's _any_ of your business, but McKenna is a close friend," she huffed out, still glowering at him as her eyes sparked angrily. "They will come after me, you know! And I would hate to be in your shoes when that happens!"

"On the contrary, that is exactly what I am hoping for," he declared, smiling broadly at the fiery woman. "You see… I sent an invitation to your new assignment as well and I am more than certain he is on his way as we speak. Caden had always enjoyed playing the consummate Boy Scout."

"Wait… you sent him an ultimatum, didn't you? Me for the map, right?"

"Very astute, Miss Stryfe, I see that Bardeaux was correct in his observations," Cruz stated as leaned against the door jam, his smile turning more sensual and eyes glittering dangerously. "You are not only very beautiful, but highly intelligent as well. And if I may be so bold, you would make the perfect politician's wife."

"It's too bad most politicians are worse than those so-called wanted criminals!" Meryl snidely exclaimed, definitely not liking the way her 'host' was leering hungrily at her, like she was some tasty morsel that he couldn't wait gobble up. Suddenly, feeling extremely overexposed, the petite beauty grabbed the sheet pooling at her waist and pulled it up to her shoulders, deny him visual access to her near-naked form. "Where are my clothes?" Meryl demanded angrily even though a modest blush crept across her cheeks, while scanning the nearby area for them.

"They are being laundered," he answered frankly, while completely enjoying the picture the ravishing beauty portrayed. Her hair was still delightfully rumpled from sleep and a lovely rosy blush spread across her cheeks, proving that she was quite the demure lady even though her gleaming silver eyes and sharp tongue said otherwise. Without a doubt, Meryl Stryfe was the most intriguing women he had ever laid eyes on. He decided then and there that once Walker was disposed of, he would keep her for himself, instead of giving her to Keele. If she would agree to his terms, that is.

"Did you… ahhh… change me?" she choked out with growing horror.

"Sadly no," Cruz sighed as the petite beauty nearly wilted with relief at his reply. "I had one of my maids tend to you."

All she could mutter was a tiny 'oh' as she tore her eyes from her captor. The entire situation felt rather odd and she was becoming very uneasy about the whole thing, especially now that her mind was starting to clear enough for her to mull it over. She had always thought that when one was captured by the enemy, the captive kept in some sort of cell devoid of any comforts, not treated like a VIP guest at one of the five star hotels in New Miami. But here she was surrounded by the softest cotton and the smoothest silk in positively the most beautiful bedroom she had ever seen.

Muted colors of rose, gold, and sage ran throughout the space, tastefully accenting the dark wood of the four poster bed and matching dresser, armoire and end tables. Whereas the butter cream walls were adorned with still-life paintings of vases overflowing with delicate flowers. The room had a distinct feminine touch, she noted as she wondered who could have helped him decorate, a lover perhaps.

Then a sickening thought crossed her mind, maybe he wanted use her for more than just leverage…

"Well..." Arturo began as he moved away from the open doors, instantly attracting Meryl's attention. "I do have a couple of things too attend to before we dine tonight…"

"Dine tonight? And just what makes you think that I would want to dine with someone as despicable as you?" she spat out coldly, instantly cutting off the mayor of Espoera.

"Because…" he started in a low snarl as he fixed her with a threatening glare. He would only take so much of her insolence and deemed it time to give her an example of he did to people who dared to defy him. With the grace of a prowling cheetah, Cruz slowly glided up to the foot of the bed as a feral grin grossed his features. Then before she could bat an eyelash, he pounced. Diving on to the bed, he securely pinned her beneath his weight as his right hand detained both of her wrists, securely locking them over her head, while the left held his sinewy form just above hers.

"I do not think you will like the alternatives, my sweet," he breathed menacingly, their faces scarcely more than several eyelash lengths away from each other. "If you refuse my company, then I will just have to give you to Bardeaux. And I _know_ he has quite a bit of fun planned for the two of you, which I'm sure will involve violating your luscious little body in more ways than you could possibly imagine. So, I _strongly_ suggest you be a good little girl, do as you're told. Do you understand?"

All Meryl could do was nod in agreement, while staring wide-eyed at the dangerous man above her. The white-hot anger dancing about his darkened features told her that he couldn't be pushed any further without some form of punishment involved, which in this case meant he would do exactly what he threatened to do. She would end up in Bardeaux Keele's revolting hands, giving the ex-Bernardelli employee the opportunity to exact his revenge upon her and that was something she most assuredly didn't want to happen.

"Very good," Arturo stated as the anger in his eyes melted away. Then as if nothing happened, he let go, moving off of her to stand once again at the foot of the bed. After straightening his attire, he brought his attention back to Meryl and gave her a smug smile. "I will send a maid up with fresh clothing and to draw a bath for you. Dinner will be at seven," he added before exiting the room.

"Oh god…" Meryl groaned fearfully, while reaching for the covers. Then after pulling them over her head, she whispered, "I'm in big trouble."

* * *

.

Surprisingly, dinner had not been such a terrible ordeal, Meryl thought as she took a sip of her coffee. The meal, which consisted of baked toma breasts stuffed with mushrooms and wild rice, roasted potatoes and freshly cut steamed green beans with almonds slivers, had been quite delicious. Desert followed, a chocolate mousse, the creamiest she had ever tasted. She didn't even have any complaints about her dinner companion. Well, except for the fact that he was a demented crime lord who was holding her hostage and made her skin crawl every time he set his whiskey-colored eyes on her.

While the two dined by candlelight in his beautifully furnished formal dining room, Arturo Cruz played the ever gracious host. Without fail, he would refill her glass of wine before it became empty, while throughout the meal considerately inquiring if everything was to her liking and, overall, made the atmosphere light and serene. He was very attentive to her needs, to say the least, and if it were under any other circumstances, the petite beauty would have been flattered by his gentlemanly manners and exquisite courtesy. However, it wasn't and the whole thing was becoming quite unnerving. Cruz and his obvious intentions were making her feel extremely uncomfortable.

Oh how Meryl wished she could throw her coffee in his face before kneeing him in the groin or, at very least, rip him to shreds with her razor sharp tongue. However, the fear of what the repercussions would be if she did follow through with any of them made her hold back. She didn't want to become Keele's sex toy, after all. Therefore, the petite woman kept her anger in check, while essentially portraying the perfect lady, polite and poised. Though, sometimes she just couldn't resist temptation and slipped in a contemptuous comment or two in, just to see what Arturo's reaction would be. Much to her disappointment, he simply took it all in stride and even chuckled on occasion, while declaring that he always loved woman with spunk.

Besides, Meryl knew it was only a matter of time before Vash came to rescue her and decided that she could keep her charming façade up until then. When the two initially met for dinner, Arturo had informed her that Walker had until tomorrow to produce the map. So, she didn't have any doubts that her friends were on there way to retrieve her. She just hoped they didn't wait until the very last minute before they acted, she could very well snap if she had to put up with Cruz and his lustful looks any longer than necessary.

Not to mention, the sooner she got back to Vash, the sooner she could wrap her arms around him, while apologizing for not listening to him back in New Oregon. Then she would smack him upside the head for not being on the cliff, like he said he would be. Of course, Meryl fully planned on kissing the pain that she inflicted away and if it was while they were in bed together, then all the better…

'You had better hurry broom-head,' Meryl thought, lost in her fantasies of a very fulfilling reunion with a certain spiky haired Federal Marshal.

"So, how is the coffee?"

"Fine," she simply replied, her thoughts returning to reality, as she set the fine bone china cup onto its saucer.

"Well then," Arturo began after receiving yet another impassive answer from his dinner companion. She already knew how to push his buttons and he thought it was time to do a little pushing himself. With a devilish smile playing across his face that made his eyes sparkle, the Mayor of Espoera continued, "Since it looks as though you are about finished, I thought we could get a little more… personal."

"Personal?" the raven-haired woman squeaked out, definitely not liking the sexual undertones in his voice. "What you mean by personal?"

"Don't worry, my sweet," he chuckled as he reached for his glass of red wine. Taking a sip, he closed his eyes as the aromatic drink fill his senses for a moment before letting the fermented liquid slip down his throat. There really was nothing like having the best of everything and he fully intended on adding her to his collection. Meryl Stryfe would make a very rewarding possession and he couldn't wait to begin breaking her fiery spirit. "Although, it would be very tempting to slowly peel that lovely number you are wearing from your body, I was referring to getting to get to know you personally. And by the way, you look exceptional in that shade of red."

"Why would you want to get to know me better?" Meryl asked, eying him suspiciously, while completely ignoring the comments made about peeling her out of the deep burgundy dress his maid delivered to her about two hours ago Though, she would admit that the color of the form-fitting outfit with a haltered neck falling to brush the top of her knees, did look quite magnificent of her. It was too bad Vash couldn't see her in it. "I am still your captive, after all."

"Now Meryl… as I have mentioned earlier, you are guest in my home. It would be wise of you to remember that," Cruz stated as he absently brushed a speck of dust away from his black dinner jacket.

"So," she started smartly, while narrowing her eyes not only because she knew he wouldn't let her roam free like a true guest, but also because he had the nerve used her first name without permission. "If I am considered a guest, that must mean I can leave at any time, then."

"No, it means that you are here enjoying the comforts of my home, instead of sitting in a cold dark cell," he retorted, while reaching for his glass again. After taking another sip, he inquired, "So, why is it that such a beautiful young woman, who could achieve so much more, decided to become a disaster investigator? Was it the thrill of adventure that drew you to such a hazardous occupation? Or could it be, because you have a penchant for outlaws? "

"That is none of your business!" she huffed, while crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

"I would say by your reaction that you do," he proclaimed before adding, "And you were fortunate enough to get assigned to two very high profile criminals. I bet that you really enjoyed that didn't you, my dear." Pausing for a moment, he raised his right hand to admire his recently manicured nails before continuing, "Ahhh… yes, the Bringer of Chaos and the infamous Humanoid Typhoon. It was too bad Vash the Stampede decided to settle down. I wonder. Did it bother you knowing that he chose to live his life with someone else?"

"Hardly," she scoffed, while opening her eyes so she could roll them. She had to make it look like she really didn't care, after all. "I was glad to be rid of that good for nothing spiky-haired buffoon."

"Peculiar. Bardeaux was convinced that you were totally enamored with him."

"Well, he was wrong."

"Apparently," he began only to be interrupted, as the pocket doors to the dining room slid open and Bardeaux Keele walked through. "Ahhh… Bardeaux, my friend, what a pleasant surprise! Do you have something to report or did you wish join in on our lovely conversation regarding the now retired Vash the Stampede."

"Actually, we just received word that Walker entered Johnstown and alone about three hours ago," Keele said, while staring fixedly at Meryl.

"Excellent news, indeed," Cruz declared, while taking the napkin from his lap and laying it on the table before rising to stand. "Unfortunately, this does mean that I need to cut our lovely evening short," he continued, while looking over to Meryl and giving her a wicked smile. Then without taking his eyes off of the beauty before him, he said, "Bardeaux, please escort Miss Stryfe up to her room for me."

"With pleasure," he sneered as the unmasked half of his face showed a toothy grin. Walking around the table to stand behind Meryl's seat, the ex-elite soldier pulled the chair out for her and without a word he motioned for her to head toward the same double doors he just opened about a minute before.

Arturo also strode over to the opening and paused, while waiting for Meryl to catch up to him. A moment later, when she came up to where he stood she kept walking, ignoring his commanding presence, her intention to breeze by him and out the doorway into the hallway beyond. However, he quickly ensnared her tiny wrist, instantly preventing her attempt to escape him. "I do apologize for the interruption, my sweet," he said, while pulling her back to his side. Then bringing her captive hand up to his mouth, he kissed her knuckles softly, sensuously, before adding. "We shall have to finish our engaging conversation over dinner tomorrow evening"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be here for dinner tomorrow," Meryl proclaimed, while pulling her hand from his. She knew, without a doubt, that Caden wasn't the only one firmly set on rescuing her Vash, and probably Knives was with him also. But, if Walker entered a nearby town alone, then that, most assuredly, meant the other two were in hiding and didn't want Cruz to be made aware of their presence. So, she decided to keep that little tidbit from her captor, just in case. "As you said, Caden is coming for me and I will be in _his_ company tomorrow evening!"

"No… I am the one who will be disappointing you then," Cruz smugly replied as a malevolent gleam made his eyes shine dangerously. "For tomorrow, the Bringer of Chaos will be brought to justice as his criminal career comes to a jarring halt by the very man who initiated it all… me!"

"So never intended to let me go, did you!" Meryl hissed, even though she already figured as much.

"Why would I want to give up such a fiery beauty?" he posed, while moving his right hand so he could run his index finger down her cheek. Meryl instantly swatted his hand away while calling him a bastard, which consequently, made in him laugh out in amusement over her temper. "I will see you in the morning," he added, still chuckling before looking over to Bardeaux, who was standing right behind them. "Once you see Miss Stryfe to her room, join me in my study. We have last minute preparations to make."

"I will meet you shortly," Bardeaux responded before grasping the petite beauty's elbow. Leading her out into the mansion's opulent two story foyer, he escorted her up one the two sets of cascading stairs, while Arturo proceeded to walk across the high-gloss wood floor and down the long hallway at the foot of the other set of steps. Once on the second level, he swiftly pulled her down the hallway to the left.

A moment later, they reached her door where he purposely slammed Meryl up against the entry and leaned in with the uncovered half of his lips brushing her left ear. "You should consider yourself lucky that Arturo has taken a liking to you," he breathed menacingly as he roughly grabbed her bottom and pulled her hips up to his so she could feel his obvious arousal. "Because if he hadn't, then I would be joining you in this bedroom to make you scream out while I repeatedly fuck you! And that would only be the beginning, my dear Miss Stryfe," he heatedly murmured before licking the rim of her ear with his tongue. Then without another word, he opened the door and pushed her in, right before securely closing and locking it.

Meryl just stared wide-eyed at the doorway, while trying to grasp the enormity of the situation. Not only did she have a maniacal crime boss playing mayor wanting to get into her pants, but so did his psychotic first in command, who happened to be the same man that wanted to exact revenge for his face by violating her body over and over again. She was in quite a dilemma and all she could do was hope that Vash would show up soon because if they even tried to lay one hand on her before he did, then she would fight back, regardless of what the consequences would be.

Running her left hand through her lengthening raven locks, the insurance girl moved to absently sit on the foot of her bed. "Why me," Meryl groaned as she covered her face with her hands before silently pleading, 'Please hurry, Vash!'

"_Don't worry Angel, I am already here." _

* * *

.

It had been twenty-six hours since the twins left the truck safely hidden amongst formidable rock formations east of Espoera and just a little over twenty-three since they reached their current hiding spot, the sand dunes at the eastern outskirts of the city that also bordered Cruz's sprawling homestead. During their wait, the two thoroughly surveyed the compound, while making last minute changes to their plans so everything would go as smoothly as possible once Caden arrived at dawn on the third day.

Both Plants noted that Arturo's home was a working estate with Thomas stables and practice rings set southwest of the main house, while his men's bunkhouses and two large storehouses, holding farming equipment (and most likely an armory), were located southeast. The equipment most likely used to tend the meticulously cared for crops of wheat and soybeans that looked ready to be harvested were due south and outside of the main compound. To the normal passerby the ranch simply appeared to simply be a hard working establishment that had success changing the arid and granular soil into something workable.

However, that was far from the truth and the security measures encasing the immediate complex were big indicators. The twelve feel high sandstone walls encircled the space as armed guards regularly paced both inside and outside the dividers, while massive wrought iron gates directly north and again south of the mansion designated the only entrances to the grounds.

While the house itself, was a massive two story hacienda style home made of sandstone with a slightly pitched roof made of burnt red terra cotta that held up wonderfully against the brutal sun, while keeping the inside of the home pleasantly cool. Large curved windows persistently lined the first floor of the home leading to rounded double doors in the very center of the building. In the back held several more windows along with sliding doors used to enter the desert garden that accented the rear of the home. The second floor was also lined with the large windows, except intermittent French doors that lead to verandas made of wrought iron, tastefully broke up the series of glass.

Though, only one set of French doors located on the eastern rear of the home held particular interest to one of two watching the estate.

Vash knew the moment Meryl woke and it thrilled him so much that Knives, quite literally, had to clamp his hand over his twin's mouth to keep him from crying out in joy. Up until that point, Vash was becoming fearful that Keele had done something despicable to his short-girl and it took every ounce of his control to keep him from rushing the compound to get her back. And now that he could feel that she was fine, he still wanted nothing more than to retrieve her. He could feel the fear and anger flowing through her and it was driving him insane knowing that he couldn't hold her close while comforting her. Hell, he couldn't even contact her yet, afraid that it might blow their cover.

So, he patiently waited, staying attuned to her body's stress level, while at the same time keeping his senses open to the others nearby, so he could judge when she was finally alone. Then three and a half hours after her initial waking, he felt the overwhelming panic run through her body making his own blood run cold as the absorbing dread made him fear the worst. However, before he could jump into action, Meryl's emotions lessened and the second person was moving away from her. He could still tell that the encounter left her quite distressed and just as he was about to contact her, he heard her words in his mind first…

'_Please hurry, Vash...' _

"_Don't worry Angel, I am already here,"_ Vash telepathically replied to Meryl's plea, unable to keep the broad smile from his face as he felt her fear disappear, swiftly replaced with combination of elation and shock.

"_Oh god, where are you?"_ Meryl quickly asked in relief as she let go of a deep calming breath.

"_Well… why don't you casually head out to your balcony and glance east_," the ex-outlaw replied and once Meryl did as he suggested, she leaned against the partition and advised him that she was there, he said, _"Do you see the second sand dune about an ile away?" _

"_Yeah…"_

"_I'm right there." _

"_Well why aren't you right _here_ getting me out of this place?" _she complained, while drumming her fingers on top of the wrought iron barrier. _"I'm getting sick of being held hostage!" _

"_Well you wanna switch places then?" _Vash offered, feigning resentment._ "I've been stuck out in the in the middle of nowhere with my brother for over twenty-four hours, while you've been all cozy in your posh prison cell."_

"_Sure, if you wouldn't mind getting hit on by Arturo Cruz and Bardeaux Keele!"_ Meryl smartly replied, unable to keep herself from smiling. She was fully aware that Vash wouldn't like hearing that piece of information.

She was right, he didn't.

"**_What!"_** Vash telepathically roared before quickly rattling off, _"Have they touched you? Or done anything they shouldn't have? Is that why you were so upset earlier and just a little while ago?"_

"_No… well… yes, but they never hurt me. It was more mental distress over what they said they were going to do more than anything else, really," _the petite beauty stammered out, before realizing that his possessive nature was kicking in. Perhaps it would be nice to get a little revenge after what he had put her through the past week or so. _"Though, I guess with Cruz, it was mostly lustful looks and sexual innuendos. Oh and he did say something about wanting to peel this very tight red dress I'm wearing off of my luscious body," _she added completely serious, until she felt Vash tighten up like a coil as his jealousy took over. Then she let the twinkling laughter fly.

"_Damn it short-girl, that isn't funny!"_ the golden blonde groused.

"_Sorry, I couldn't help myself," _Meryl declared mentally, while still laughing.

"_Yeah right,"_ he snorted before chuckling himself.

"_So, you obviously have a plan. Keele said that they spotted Caden in Johnstown,"_ the insurance girl said somberly after their laughter died down, turning poignant. Unfortunately, they had more pressing things to cover, all thanks to her.

"_We do, so be prepared. Caden will arrive at dawn,"_ Vash confirmed before telling her that she should try to get some sleep because he suns would be rising before they knew it. After Meryl reluctantly agreed, he added that he needed to run a perimeter check before Knives found out that he was slacking and said that he would contact her again before sun up. Then finally, right before he said he needed to sever their connection, he warmly said,_ "I love you, Meryl." _

"_Oh Vash… I love you, too." _Meryl whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek "_And I'm really sorry," _she emotionally added after taking a deep breath, expressing her deep rooted regret over what her bitchy attitude had brought them to. _"If I wouldn't have been so stubborn back in New Oregon or even when we stopped outside of Inepril City, then none of this would have happened and…" _

"_No Meryl, don't," _The gunman pleaded, interrupting her._ "Please… don't blame yourself. You didn't do anything wrong, okay!"_

"_But…"_

"_No buts! None of this is your fault!" _he quickly added, firm in his resolve as he cut her off again. He hated feeling how upset she was, especially since all of the blame should fall on him. _"I wasn't where I said I would be, remember?"_

"_Yeah I guess…"_ Meryl sighed, not completely agreeing with his logic, before asking, _"Where were you, anyway?"_

"_Ummm… getting doughnuts…"_

"_Figures!" _she mumbled, while shaking her head. Boy, she nailed that one on the head.

"_So, anyway, since I'm the one who got you into this mess, I'll get you out of it, short-girl,"_ Vash proclaimed with conviction before adding…

"_I promise… I will keep you safe…"_

* * *

.

Happy Friday!

This is going to be a quickie, since I just got my internet back up about a half an hour ago! Roadrunner tech support should feel lucky because I would have become quite the unhappy camper if they didn't! Had the car keys in hand getting ready to drive down demanding a new cable modem…

Well, thank you yet again for all of the fabulous reviews and can you believe it! It's been over a year since I posted A Late Night Promise, the companion fict to Forever Mine. (Boy, I need to go back and edit that too!)

Aine's Q and A corner:

**Sen**: I suppose Caden could be considered the twins' cousin, since they call the Plant angels their sisters and their sister had a child. But technically a Plant angel was their mother, so they would be the other P.A. nephews… Then I guess that would make Caden a second cousin.

**Redcliff**: Yeah' I switched Tessla's role a bit, but I figured she wasn't mentioned in the anime at all so that gave me free reign! Knives did find out about her through reading reports, though. So that matched the manga. Oh' and you know I have the children thingy all figured out, too. You'll find out in a few chapters, if nothing tragic happens. Heee…

Oh' one more thing, I will be going out of town again next weekend, so, I won't be able to post until Friday the 28th.

Well until the week after next, have a GREAT one!

Kisses,

Aine


	57. Degrees of Deceit

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 57: Degrees of Deceit

"_I have the eight men, currently on guard, under my control so they won't be a hindrance,"_ Knives mentally advised Vash as the two reached the wall surrounding Cruz's estate. _"But, I sense another fifteen waking in the bunkhouse,"_ he continued, while turning so his back faced the barricade and entwined his fingers together in front of him, while leaning slightly forward. An instant later, Vash leaped up, slipping his right foot into the makeshift step just as his twin threw him upward to reach the ledge, grabbing on with his hands. Using the throw's momentum, Vash easily pushed up and off the top of the wall in order to land in a crouching position before leaning over to offer Knives a helping hand. Once Knives reached the top, both Plants quickly surveyed the area before silently hopping down.

"_I don't sense anyone awake in the manor,"_ Vash finally commented as the two took off toward the storehouses. _"Which one do you think has the artillery stored in it?"_ he asked a moment later, rushing past the bunkhouse just as the lights flickered on.

"_The second one…" _Knives simply answered and to confirm his statement, he had one of the guards under his control standing outside a smaller side door that sat kitty-corner to a larger automatic door. Reaching the now open entrance, the mesmerized man stood at attention and called Knives his master, prior to telling the two that the weapons were located in a hidden cellar in the far left corner of the warehouse. After following Vash through the opening, the platinum blonde ordered the lackey to close and lock the door behind them before returning to patrol the grounds.

"We aren't going to have enough time to get down there and up before the other men come in here," the golden blonde stated out loud. His brother immediately agreed, as they quickly scanned the area to find a hiding spot. Unfortunately, there wasn't much. The space was primarily empty in preparation for the up and coming harvest. Either they could seek refuge behind burlap bags of feed in the corner straight across from them, or behind a small stack of barrels in the corner opposite the weapons cellar. Their options were slim, that is until Vash glanced up and saw the loft, storing several boxes. "Up there," he said, while raising his right hand up, pointing toward the perfect refuge.

"_And there's the ladder,"_ Knives telepathically indicated, rushing across the open the floor with Vash close behind him. After climbing the ladder, both men snuck behind the crates and sat with their backs leaning against them. _"To not draw suspicion, I have relinquished my hold on the Cruz's subordinates for the time being,"_ he informed Vash before adding, _"We have about a thirty minute wait, so let's go over the plan one more time."_

"_All right,"_ Vash quietly replied as he bent his legs and loosely draped his arms over his knees. Since communicating with Meryl over eight hours ago, time seemed to move too slowly for the ex-outlaw as his apprehension for the morning's arrival heightened. He was still deeply afraid for Meryl's safety and knew that there weren't any guarantees. She could still be injured or worse before he got her to safety. And if the plan didn't require her to stay put then Vash would have already had her securely tucked away in the truck. Unfortunately, rescuing his short-girl wasn't their only mission; they also needed to take Arturo Cruz down. And in order to do so, they needed to catch him completely unaware, which meant giving the crime lord the illusion that he had the upper hand.

"_Vash, this Cruz fellow is too cocky to think that Walker is deceiving him,"_ Knives pointed out, yet again feeling the trepidation running through his twin. Vash's unease was the last thing they needed right now. _"He has no idea we are here, so your anxiety over the improbable isn't necessary. You need to focus!" _

"_That's easy for you to say, red is back in Inepril City,"_ the ex-outlaw mentally bit out, while glaring at his brother. _"If she were in that house, you would have already gotten her out!"_

He had a point.

If McKenna had been taken, Knives would have driven the truck right through the front gates and rushed into the house with no regard for anybody who got in his way. _"You are right," _he sighed, while scratching his head. Given the situation, Vash was showing an incredible amount of control. But, his brother still needed to concentrate on the on the task at hand or else something _could_ go wrong. _"I would have already gotten her out and I commend you on your restraint, but remember, in order for our plan to work flawlessly we all need to focus."_

"I know…" Vash whispered out loud before taking a deep breath. Raising his gloved hands to his face, he rubbed in frustration before telepathically saying, _"And I will try…" _

"_Good…"_ Knives declared as he felt Cruz's men approach the building. _"Here they come," _he absently said, though already knowing Vash felt them, too. Glancing around the stack of boxes he watched as the side door on the ground floor opened and shadowy figures entered the open space. Then as the lights flickered on, he turned back around and added, _"After they leave, we will head down to set our surprise." _

"_Okay."_

"_Once that's set up, I'll help you get into position then I'll stay in here until Walker contacts us,"_ Knives told Vash before adding, _"Also, from time to time enter some of the guard's minds to verify that their plans haven't changed and once the household wakes, we should enter theirs as well." _

"_Gotcha."_

"_Now… once he's inside, remember, he will contact you when it's time for you to join him. So, _do not_ go in early or else we may not get the evidence," _Knives reiterated for about the twentieth time. He didn't want Vash to jump the gun and ruin their chances of getting a confession of Cruz's transgressions. _"And are you absolutely certain he knows how to set your digital audio player to record?"_

"_Yes, Knives," _Vash replied in annoyance with a roll of his eyes. It wasn't rocket science to hit record on the little music player. _"And it will record up to twelve hours _and_ it's fully charged,"_ he then said, knowing Knives was going to ask those questions next.

"_All right,"_ he continued, ignoring his brother's exasperation before saying, _"Now… once you are in, I'll blow the armory and take care of the minions outside, while you and Walker worry about everyone inside. Does that appeal to you?"_

"_Along as Keele is inside then… yes," _the red clad man exclaimed as a malevolent grin made his eyes spark dangerously.

"_If he isn't, then I'll save him for you,"_ Knives promised with a matching smile.

"_Good!" _

"_One more thing," _the platinum blonde added.

"_What's that, Knives?" _

"_This will be over in just a few hours with Cruz and Keele being thoroughly punished for their iniquitous activities."_

"_Yeah, I know," _Vash replied, still smiling until a thought crossed his mind. Turning stern, he told his brother, _"Just no killing, remember." _

"_Maybe I should advise you of the same thing…"_

* * *

.

The twin suns slowly rose in the east signaling that dawn was upon them. With nervous knots tightening in her stomach, Meryl stood on her balcony and watched as the twinkling stars and the crisp midnight blue of the night sky faded away to softer violets, mauves and ginger. The sky was truly a beautiful sight to behold and if it signaled the start of any other day, the raven-haired beauty would have reveled in the splendor of it all. However, it wasn't and at any time the somewhat peaceful morning would be interrupted by the echoing ring of gunfire.

As promised, Vash had contacted her about thirty minutes ago to not only update her on what they had planned, but also to give her the added reassurance that he was even closer to her than he was the night before. So close in fact, the gunman told his short-girl that if she were to step out on the balcony, he would be able to see her lovely eyes turn lavender every time he told her how damn sexy she looked. It took Meryl all of about two seconds to throw the covers off and bound out of bed, while grabbing the satin robe that matched her nightgown prior to stepping out onto the terrace. Vash just chuckled over her enthusiasm while telling her that he loved her and that they would be together again shortly. Then he said that he needed to get into position before severing their connection.

"It's almost time…" she muttered to herself, while turning her attention down to the grounds below so she could watch as Cruz's men waited for Caden's arrival. She had seen at least twenty men so far and had a feeling that there would be more showing up throughout the day. 'That must be why they chose dawn,' she mused, comprehending exactly why they chose to act at such an early hour, the fewer opponents, the better.

Then she felt a change in the air, which instantly brought her out of her reverie just as the sunrise burst into vibrant oranges, reds and fuchsias. Caden had arrived, triggering the start of the confrontation and, hopefully, Arturo Cruz's downfall. A few moments later, Meryl heard the distinct sound of shots being fired and intently watched as men below went racing to the front of the manor. Expecting to hear more, the petite woman gripped the wrought iron railing and tightly shut her eyes. However, instead of hearing a melee of gunfire, she heard the distinct voice of Bardeaux Keele calling out to the Bringer of Chaos, inviting him inside.

"Here we go," Meryl said on the exhale of a deep breath, while mentally preparing for what the next hour should bring. Opening her eyes, she turned and left the balcony, moving to sit on the edge of her bed. Since Keele met Caden outside, then most likely that meant Cruz, himself, would be escorting her down to the designated meeting place. And sure enough, a few minutes later, the clicking sound of the door unlocking got her attention, right before it opened revealing the Mayor of Espoera.

"Ahhh… good you're awake," Arturo said, while smiling widely at the raven-haired woman.

"How could I not be," she muttered snidely as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially with all of the racket going on outside!"

"Well, my sweet, you will want to thank your newest assignment for that one," he calmly replied, while stepping up to Meryl to offer her his hand. "Shall we be going? I am most certain you would like to see him one last time before he dies!"

"You can't kill him!" she cried out desperately, rising to her feet without his offered assistance and clenching her fists at her sides.

"Oh, but I most assuredly can!" he exclaimed with a sinister laugh as his eyes dilated at the mere thought of inflicting horrendous pain on the Bringer of Chaos before ripping his throat out. "I have waited too long to _not_ kill him!" Cruz added, as his laughter died and he focused back in on the stunning beauty before him. Then a thought occurred to the maniacal man. Caden Walker would become completely desolate if he knew that his most hated enemy not only had his brother killed, but also took away his woman. 'Maybe I will let Walker live for the time being,' he thought, while tapping his right index finger on his pursed lips.

"You have no right!" Meryl seethed, instantly bringing him out of his contemplations.

"Actually, I do," Arturo coldly replied as a lecherous grin crossed his features. Stepping closer to the livid woman before him, he added, "The Bringer of Chaos is a wanted criminal and it is my job as the Mayor of Espoera to make sure he gets taken down!"

"You bastard! The only reason Caden is a criminal is because you had his brother's death pinned on him," she fumed before instantly swinging an open palm with the intent to slap him across the face. However, before it connected he grabbed her wrist, mid-swing and wrenched her arm around to her back, while pulling her flush against him.

"I bet you are a regular whirlwind in between the sheets," he muttered quietly, while licking his lips at the thought of pounding himself relentlessly into her tiny frame. There was something about this enticing woman that made him want her with a maddening desperation, but Arturo wasn't sure what it was. Normally, members of the opposite sex were objects used to sate his lust, nothing more, but Meryl was different. She was like an insatiable hunger gnawing at the very core of a man's desires, making him feel empty, while craving more. Upon that realization, he decided that it would be worth it to let Walker live, if she agreed to be his. "I will make you a deal, Miss Stryfe," Arturo said, making the woman in his arms go rigid. "I will let Walker live on one condition…"

"And what's that?" Meryl asked suspiciously as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"You become my wife," he declared before adding, "Like I said before, you would make the perfect politician's wife."

"**Are you insane!"** she screeched, while trying to break free of his hold, which only prompted Cruz to pull her arm upward making her cry out pain.

"Hardly," he enlightened the agitated woman with short bark of laughter before going on, "Though… they do say there is a fine line between ingenuity and insanity!" Then loosening his hold to alleviate the pain he was inflicting on his future bride, he looked into her stormy eyes and said, "You see, I know that you and Walker are more than just acquaintances…"

"What do you mean by that?" she ground out, cutting Arturo off as her eyes narrowed.

"My men saw the exhibition between the two of you at the whore house in Inepril City," Cruz simply answered. "So, I know Walker had staked a claim on your delicious looking body and it would tear him apart knowing that I had taken something else away from him. Besides, with having such political aspirations, I need a strong woman by my side."

"I will never agree to be your wife!"

"Even if it meant the lives of your partner, Milly Thompson and that other woman?" he inquired as a wicked grin returned to his lips. He knew he had her. "I already have men watching them and all I need to do is send the order."

"You wouldn't!"

"Wouldn't I? You should already know whenever I want something I get it, no matter what the means are."

"But…"

"No buts, Meryl," Arturo interrupted before logically saying, "Only you can spare their lives and remember… once they are dead, I will make you mine anyway. Except you will be my whore instead of my spouse."

Looking down, Meryl closed her eyes while taking a shaky breath, pretending defeat. She had to make it look like she had no other option or else Cruz would become wary that something else was afoot. She just hoped she made herself convincing enough to keep up the charade. "All right," she finally whispered after taking another breath. Then with tears in her eyes, she looked up and quietly added, "I will agree to marry you if you let them all live."

"That is excellent news, my sweet," he victoriously announced as he started to pull her out of the room.

"Wait! Can't I at least change first?" Meryl squeaked out, while glancing down at her delicate nightgown and robe. She didn't even have any slippers on.

"Oh no… we can't let Walker wait, especially since we have to share our wonderful news with him," he exclaimed, leading her through the door and toward the stairs.

* * *

.

The speeding jeep slowed as the driver spotted the sandstone wall less than an ile ahead. The Bringer of Chaos was close, only a moment away from his destination and brought a finish to the altercation that had begun almost three years ago. He just wished his brother could have been by his side, instead of missing and presumed dead. Regan would have thoroughly enjoyed kicking Arturo Cruz's ass.

At least he had two very capable men, no, Plants on his side that had just as much reason to taking the bastard down he did. Caden was positive that Cruz wouldn't even know what hit him, especially after receiving confirmation from Knives just a few minutes before. The entire compound was oblivious to the presence of the twins, and just as predicted, they weren't truly expecting him to arrive until later in the day. So, the amount of men currently watching the premises was minimal, under twenty-five out side of the main house and only five more inside.

"This should be fun," said Caden, a faint smile playing across his face as he slammed on the brakes. When the vehicle came to a grinding halt, Caden sharply turned the steering wheel, instantly spinning it ninety degrees before stopping the vehicle just a few feel directly in front of the main gates. Loose sand and gravel flew violently into the air, creating an impromptu smoke screen, and by the time the particles settled, he had already scaled the wrought iron entrance and was standing on the inside of the compound.

Adjusting his Stetson, the outlaw let his ponytail fall down his back and took a step toward the home's front door. Instantly, he heard the sound of safeties unlocking right before one of the guards shouted at him, advising that he had better not move a muscle our they would fill his long and lanky form full of lead. Stealing a quick glance, Caden noted that two men were flanking him on either side before deciding to completely ignore the warning. In a blur of motion, he went for his shoulder holsters, swiftly pulled out his nine millimeter glocks and squeezed off four shots in the matter of seconds, easily disarming the first volley from the men.

Then without out another glance toward them, he started to walk again, while keeping his guns out in preparation for the next round. The very next moment, another twenty or so men surrounded him with a wide variety of semiautomatic weapons pointing at him. _"I hope your observations were correct, Knives,"_ he telepathically muttered to the Plant in hiding, knowing that things could get ugly if he wasn't. Knives reply was a short bark of laughter before he stated that his observations were never wrong. Then as if to prove his point the front doors opened, revealing Bardeaux Keele and his flunkey, Snider.

"Why it's the Bringer of Chaos!" Bardeaux yelled out as he stepped down the sandstone steps with Snider following close behind. "Now, Walker there really is no need to start such a ruckus, you are an invited guest after all! So, please, do come in."

"**Bull shit!"** Caden roared, pointing one of his guns towards Keele's chest. **"Where's Meryl!" **

"Ahhh… the lovely Miss Stryfe, Arturo is waking her as we speak," he replied, smiling broadly. "If we would have known you were coming so early then we would have already awakened her."

"Just get her out here so we can get this over with, damn it!"

"Miss your woman that much, Walker?" the ex-Bernardelli employee asked before deciding to prod the outlaw. "Though, I can see why you would. She has a soft supple body that any man would love to bury himself in, especially with the way her eyes flash during a heated encounter."

"You bastard! I swear if you harmed her in any way I'll kill you!" Chaos seethed, while training his other gun at Keele's head.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I was referring to the way her eyes sparkle when she's arguing with someone," Bardeaux chuckled as he raised his left hand, signaling for his armed men to ready their weapons. Then as the clicking sounds of safeties being released echoed through the air, he added, "Now, why don't you make this easy on all of us and come inside where we can negotiate peacefully."

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to just stroll in there?" Caden asked incredulously. "I know perfectly well, you aren't just going to let Meryl and me leave once I give you the map."

"Then if that's your choice, so be it. But, Miss Stryfe will not be joining us out in the courtyard. If you want her back so badly, then you will have to enter the house," Keele informed Caden before a dangerous gleam entered his eyes. "Besides, all I have to do is give the order and my men will open fire. Then I could just take the map off of your dead body. So think about it, I would say you have a much better chance inside."

Caden just stood there 'contemplating' what he should do next, though entering the house was exactly what he wanted. "Fine," he finally ground out, while lowering his guns to his sides.

With the uncovered half of his face showing a broad smile, Keele ordered Snider to take Walker's guns and to frisk him. The blonde man nodded before walking up to the taller man. After patting him down, he found only six loaded magazines of ammo in the outlaw's coat pockets along with a buck knife. Quickly pocketing the items, Snider gestured with Caden's own guns in an ushering motion toward Bardeaux before the three entered the house. Veering left, they briskly walked through the massive foyer, toward the long hallway that led to Arturo's study. Once there, two other armed men, both, big, bald and ugly, moved to stand on either side of the outlaw, dwarfing him with their sheer size.

"Orn, Olaf," Caden muttered with a slight nod of his head. He remembered the brothers from his stint as being deputy sheriff. They were dumber than a box of rocks, thanks to their chemical alterations, but they could fight with such cunning and prowess that brainpower wasn't needed. "So have you two gotten, shorter?" he asked, while actually looking up to the men, something he rarely had to do.

"Glad to see you still have that peculiar wit of yours," Keele muttered before nodding to the two mountains called men.

In response to the visual order, Orn quickly turned and seized Caden's arms by the elbows, right before Olaf sent his right fist flying into the outlaw's midsection. With an 'oof,' his shoulders instinctively hunched over, his body protectively doubling over from the cringing pain shooting through his solar plexus, leaving him gasping for air. Then before he could even attempt to take a breath, another punch was delivered to his midsection, immediately followed by a third connecting strike to his jaw causing his head to snap back from the force of the blow. Then the next thing he knew, Caden heard Meryl's voice cry out.

"**No… Stop!"** She shouted upon walking into Cruz's study and seeing one of two hulking men holding Caden up while the other prepared to deliver yet another blow. Wrenching away from Arturo's hold, she ran over to the three just as the brothers stepped back, letting Walker fall to his knees. "Are you okay, Caden?" Meryl asked worriedly after reaching Caden and kneeling before him to place her delicate hands on his slumped shoulders.

"I'll be okay, in a minute," he croaked hoarsely, trying to catch his breath. "Damn he hits hard."

"Yeah, I bet he does," she whispered, moving her left hand from his shoulder and lightly touching the discoloration on his already swelling cheek. Giving the abused flesh a light stroke, she gave him a reassuring smile before asking if he was ready to stand. Caden responded with a short nod before standing without assistance. "You're going to have quite a bruise, too," she said, while standing as well.

"So Walker… just how have you been?" Cruz asked, finally walking into the room to stand a few feel in front of Caden and Meryl.

"Quit the formalities you bastard," Walker sneered as he pierced the shorter man with a withering glare. "I know damn well you don't give a fuck."

"Oh Caden or should I say 'Chaos'?" he chuckled, while shaking his head before replying, "You really should watch your language when such a lovely lady is present. But you are absolutely right; I really don't give a fuck." Then with a matching glare, Arturo added, "Where's the map?"

"Don't worry, I have it."

"And again I ask… where is the map?" Cruz bit out, losing his patience.

"If I give you the map, you will let us walk out of here, correct?"

"If that is what you want to do…" he sighed dramatically, while crossing his arms over his chest.

Caden just stood there staring at Cruz again 'contemplating' on whether or not he should simply hand it over to the crime boss. Then he felt Meryl's delicate hands on his arm. Looking down to the petite woman, he saw the silent plea in her eyes before she quietly spoke, beseeching him to simply hand the map over so he could walk away. 'Man she's good,' he thought, captivated by her brilliant performance. Taking a deep breath, he brought his attention back to his nemesis and finally muttered, "The map is in my inside coat pocket."

"Snider," Cruz called, prompting his little subordinate to scurry up to him. "Get the map," he ordered. The blonde man instantly obeyed by walking up to Chaos and reaching into the outlaw's inside coat pocket. Coming up short, he tried the other side and a moment later pulled out a small flat leather satchel. Moving over to his boss's side, Snider handed it over before returning to stand in the background by the study's entrance. With the package now in hand, Arturo immediately untied the strings and pulled out a slightly worn piece of beige paper.

"Ahhh… very good," he muttered, while skimming over the markings. A moment later, he placed the map back in its case and stepped over to his desk to set it down. Turning around, he brought his attention to Caden and smiled broadly. "Since I am a man of my word, you may go, Walker."

"Let's go Meryl," Caden said, not wasting any time in reaching for the short-girl's hand.

"I can't…" she whispered, pulling away from his extended hand.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked in confusion, giving the petite beauty a funny look. This wasn't part of the plan.

"She means that she has decided to stay here with me," Cruz said with smirk before grabbing Meryl and wrapping his right arm securely around her tiny waist.

"Come again?" Caden this time asked, seeking clarification. He didn't like this kink in the plan one bit. Meryl was supposed to completely out of harm's way before he started his interrogation. "Meryl, what is he talking about?"

"I mean that I have the most wonderful news, Walker," Cruz exclaimed instead of letting Meryl talk, while turning his smirk into a Cheshire like grin. He was going too thoroughly enjoy watching as the crushing rejection sets in. "Meryl has agreed to stay with me to become my wife. Didn't you, my sweet?" he added, while lowering his head to nuzzle into her raven hair.

"**What?"** Caden roared in disbelief before staring intently at Meryl. Something definitely wasn't right and he had a feeling that Cruz had somehow threatened the petite woman, especially given how distressed she looked right then. Closing his eyes, the outlaw muttered a curse under his breath. There was no preventing it, Meryl was now added into the equation of the ensuing fight and he needed to alter his plan of attack to get the confession from Cruz. 'Well, if he thinks I'm the jilted boyfriend, I might as well act like one,' he thought before opening his emerald eyes to show the 'pain of rejection' within their depths. "Meryl, baby, please tell me it's not true!" he breathed dejectedly.

"I'm sorry, Caden…" she murmured softly, with true sadness in her tone.

"But why?" he whispered. "I don't understand…"

"Isn't it obvious?" Arturo asserted as bluntly before smugly announcing. "You have nothing to offer her, while I have everything! You are a despicable and dirty outlaw that deserves nothing more than to be punished for the crimes you've committed!"

"You son of a bitch!" Caden seethed through gritted as he clenched his fists at his sides and pinned his flaming gaze on Arturo. "The only reason I'm an outlaw is because of you! You're the one who started this and all because of a damn piece of paper!"

"A piece of paper that will guarantee the advancement of my political career," he stated obviously. "You and Regan should have handed the map over three years ago and joined me. Then you wouldn't have lost your brother back then and now today, your woman!"

"How could you have done that to us… to Regan?" Caden asked, not understanding how the man before him could truly slice the bonds of friendship and order his brother's death. "He was your friend!"

"Quite simple… he crossed me just like you did," Cruz spat out as he handed Meryl off to Bardeaux and stepped up to stand directly in front of Caden. "Only you are going to get off easy compared to him. That is, if you leave right now! If not… then I will have to get violent."

"He isn't dead, you know," the outlaw remarked, not backing down. "Your second in command, Bardeaux Keele, didn't kill my brother like he told you he did, Arturo Cruz."

"Not that again. Snider told me that you were sputtering such nonsense," the Mayor laughed before callously adding, "But I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Regan _is_ dead! Bardeaux cornered him at the New Moher Cliffs and shot him in the chest. Then he and his men watched as your brother fell over the edge."

"And by your command…"

"Of course," he said high-handedly. "They don't do anything unless I say so!"

Gotcha…

* * *

.

Boy, who would have thought that increased levels of PNc in short-girl's blood would cause such amorous feelings to grow in the men (and some women)around her. I guess it's a good thing she doesn't know about that, huh! Vash would probably end up with a concussion if she did!

Well, we are finally getting to the showdown between good vs. evil, but who will prevail? Will Vash finally be able to kick Keele's butt? And Caden get his revenge against Cruz? Then what about Knives… can he behave himself enough to not kill anyone? Only time will tell…

I would like to send out a **GREAT PUMPKIN** of a shout-out to all of my reviewers! May all of you get treats instead of tricks this Halloween (You are never too old to Trick or Treat!)

Oh and lets all wish Shaid and her newly acquired husband well wishes! You go gurl! Have lots of fun on the honeymoon! Heeee… _wink _CONGRATULATIONS!

Aine's Q and A corner:

**Igbogal**: Yup that's Keele! Ugly SOB ;o)

**AttackingHentaiChibisLoveFluff**: Shhh… I won't tell on you! And you can tell tawneyBMW to come back! No Caden and Meryl… well you know what I mean!

I think that was all… I hope!

Until next week!

_**HAVE A HAPPY AND SAFE HALLOWEEN!**_

Kisses,

Aine


	58. All Falls Away

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 58: All Falls Away

'Gotcha,' the Bringer of Chaos thought as a smug smile crossed his handsome features.

Upon hearing Cruz's overconfident statement, he immediately contacted Vash and advised him that everything went as planned, except for the fact that Meryl was still present. Although, Caden assumed that Vash already knew that. The Marshal simply replied by saying that he was on his way right before severing the connection. Turning his complete attention back to his nemesis, Walker egged the crime boss on by boldly asking, "You think you have this won, don't you?"

"Don't I?"

"No, you don't," Walker said with a chuckle, while raising a hand to adjust his Stetson. "You made a grave mistake, old friend. You thought Meryl was mine, but in all actuality, she isn't," he added, knowing that he had Arturo Cruz by the short hairs and he couldn't wait to see his reaction once Vash made his entrance. 'Which should be about… now,' he then said to himself right before the study's door swung wide open, instantly stopping Cruz from retorting.

"She's mine!" the tall blonde man in red cheerfully said while walking through the threshold and raising his left hand to waive at the other occupants in the room. "Sorry, I'm so late, but man… the bed that I was laying on was so comfy that I just couldn't bring myself to get up!"

"Who in the hell are you?" Arturo asked angrily, while watching as the spiky-haired man instantly rendered Snider unconscious by sharply jabbing his extended fingers into the base of the other man's neck.

"Well… if you must know," Vash started, while holding on to Snider's limp form long enough extract Caden's guns from his waistband before letting the lackey fall to a heap on the floor. Then striking a pose, he began his mantra, "I am known as a hunter of peace…"

"He's Vash the Stampede!" Keele spat out, cutting off ex-outlaw, each word laced with venom, while tightening his hold on Meryl. He wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Oh man… you just had to steal my thunder, didn't you?" Vash whined overdramatically, looking at the two and winking at Meryl. Then as a mischievous smile crept across his face, he corrected the ex-Bernardelli associate. "However, that isn't exactly true, at least not any longer. I'm now known as _Federal Marshal_ Vash 'the Stampede' Saverem," he said proudly with his chest puffed out, while tapping one of Caden's guns on the badge pinned over his heart. "And you all are under arrest!"

"**What?"** Cruz bellowed, finally noticing the Silver Star before instantly motioning for Orn and Olaf to intercept, only for them to stop mid step as Vash instantly pointed the same glock he used to show off his badge at the huge men, while still staring at his short-girl.

"I don't think so," Vash said to the two before giving Meryl a wolfish smile, while telepathically telling her that he _really_ liked her in satin. Then turning his attention to Caden, he threw the second gun to him and asked. "Did you get it?"

"Oh yeah!" Caden smugly replied as he reached into his left shoulder holster and pulled out a thin white object, about the size of a lighter. Hitting the stop button, he tossed it over to Vash and watched while the Marshal rewound the device and hit play. The very next instant the conversation that just took place started to replay for everyone to hear.

"What's the meaning of this!" Cruz yelled, realizing that he had been caught on 'tape' admitting to ordering Regan Walker's death.

"It means your political career is over, Cruz. Unless you decided to run for chancellor of cell block B once you're in prison," Caden said with a big smile, while Vash laughed out.

"Good one," Vash said still chuckling before adding, "So, you might as well be a good boy and give up. We'll be lenient on you, I promise. Oh and by the way…" the golden blonde then said, tone becoming hard, while turning his attention back to Keele and Meryl. "Let go of _my_ insurance girl!"

"I don't think I want to do that, Marshal," Keele retorted snidely, while simultaneously pulling a nine millimeter handgun out of his pocket and shoving the barrel up against Meryl's temple.

"Vash…" Meryl bit out lowly as a warning to the very capable gunman, while her molten silver orbs glittered dangerously. Silently telling him that he had better hurry up and get her out of the life threatening situation or else she was going to inflict some serious harm on his spiky head.

"You bastard, I told you to let her go," the ex-outlaw whispered ominously right before his eyes started to glow eerily. Taking over the Bardeaux's movements, Vash commanded him to lower the gun and to let Meryl go.

"What the hell…" Keele muttered in disbelief. His own body was betraying him, like it suddenly obtained a mind of its own. He watched in horror as his left hand lowered, dropping the gun to the floor, and the right un-snaked itself from around Meryl's waist. Then just as Meryl was free to rush to Vash, a piercing alarm echoed throughout the estate.

"It's still too early to say whose won yet, Walker," Cruz declared as he removed his hand from the keypad on his desk, gaining everybody's attention. Caden and Vash were so preoccupied with Keele's threat, that they gave him little heed, but it was enough for him to activate the ground's alarm. "I have just notified all of my men that I'm being attacked."

The very next instant, a large resonating blast shook the very foundation of the home as Knives sent Cruz's ammunition store sky high. The vibrations shook the windows on the eastern half the estate with such a force that they simultaneously exploded, causing shattered glass to go flying through the air, including in Cruz's study. The distraction triggered a series of events in the confines of the space as most of its occupants ducked for cover, all but Bardeaux Keele, who was still under the command of another.

Then he wasn't.

As the sounds of gunfire immediately followed the explosion, Keele regained his mobility and instantly sprung into action by picking Meryl up off of the floor, throwing her over his shoulder and sprinting through the room's exit.

"**Vash…"** Meryl cried with her left arm extended, reaching out to the blonde as he rose from the floor and prepared to follow.

But he didn't get very far as one of the two brothers jumped him from behind. Falling back to the ground, Vash not only lost his breath because of the jarring blow, but also Caden's gun as it went sliding across the walnut floor. He didn't have time for this! Keele just took off, to who knows where, with his insurance girl and he needed to get her back now! Unable to keep his simmering rage from boiling over, he snarled Keele's name before snapping his head back, hitting the bald man squarely in the nose to stun him enough so he could slip free and give chase.

Walker absently watched as the Federal Marshal dashed out of the doors, his attention completely on the other hulking man, who started to pursue him viciously, while Arturo stood in the background laughing maniacally. "What's so funny, asshole," Caden bit out, ducking to the left and then immediately right, dodging the blows being delivered by Orn before returning a punch into the bigger man's kidneys. Quickly stepping back, he raised his gun and took aim, shooting his pursuer in both of his shoulders and then his thighs. It didn't stop him, though. Orn kept advancing. "Shit!" he cursed, wide-eyed.

"_You_ are funny, Walker," Cruz retorted as Olaf rose from the ground and pulled on his nose to set the break. Then as the sounds of gunfire ceased outside, he added, "And you should know that a few bullet wounds won't stop these two. Their enhancements saw to that!" He was still laughing as his spiced rum colored eyes started to glint viciously, while he told himself that he couldn't wait to watch the brothers take Caden apart before ordering Olaf to join the attack.,

"I guess _I_ had better take them on, then," the platinum blonde man in a neutral colored duster arrogantly stated as he stepped through one of the front window casements. Then with just a thought, he immediately froze both giants into place before ordering their massive bodies sleep.

"Now who in the hell are you!" Cruz spat out, hiding the feeling of dread that was washing over him as he watched the two giants simply crumble to the ground and without so much as finger being lifted from the new arrival. He just might not win after all.

"I'm your worst nightmare," Knives sneered, while taking his blackened shades off and pinning the Mayor with his artic gaze. Without looking over to Caden, he asked, "Is this the lowly spider in charge?"

"Yeah he is," Caden replied, walking behind the desk to turn off the alarm, which was becoming quite annoying, before moving to stand next to Knives on the far side of the sitting area.

"I thought you wanted to kick his ass?" he then asked, totally disregarding Arturo.

"I do, and I'll get to that in a moment," the outlaw answered with a sadistic grin before asking a question himself. "What about the men outside?"

"Easily taken care of," Knives said with a matching smirk ahead of finally turning his attention to Cruz. Stepping around the small leather sofa and one of the high backed chairs, he walked up to the shorter man and instantly let his right fist fly, punching him in the face. As Arturo fell to the floor, Knives muttered, "That was for what your men did to my McKenna." Moving back, he advised Walker that it was his turn before walking over to the other side of the room and calmly sitting on one of the stools in front of the bar. Grabbing the crystal decanter and a glass, he poured himself a drink and took a sip. "So…" he then started casually, setting the glass down on the real wood bar. "Where's Vash? I felt his rage spiking."

"He's chasing after Keele," Caden bit out, focusing his anger on the man rising from the floor. "The coward grabbed Meryl and took off."

"Well then… you had better finish him off quickly, so we can make sure Vash doesn't go against his _no killing_ policy," Knives said brusquely, crossing his legs and leaning back, while resting his right arm on the bar and the left on the chair's armrest.

"Please…" Cruz snorted, now standing erect and licking the corner of his mouth to remove the blood. "I'm not going to be that easy to defeat," he announced, while flicking his wrists to make them crack before raising his arms. Extending them outward and level to his chest, he slightly bent them at the elbows with his hands positioned into partially opened fists. "Bring it on, Walker!"

"Okay," Caden simply replied as he re-holstered his gun before shrugging off his over coat and tossing it on the sofa in front of him where his hat soon followed.

Then in a flash, Chaos vaulted himself over the couch, landing directly in front of Arturo right before he pivoted on the ball of his right foot, whipping the other long leg up with the intent to thrust his shin into Cruz's waist. Except that the Mayor of Espoera anticipated the move and caught his leg with his right arm and side, while he slammed his free fist down onto Caden's exposed left knee at the same time. Then without pause, he let go of the trapped leg and punched the outlaw in the face, snapping his head back, and causing him to reel off balance until finally falling to the floor.

"Is that all you got Walker?" Cruz taunted, while Knives snorted in the background and lifted his glass to his lips. Ignoring the other man, he went on the offensive, preparing to attack, while Caden was getting ready to kip up from the ground. Except this time, Walker was ready for him.

Just a the smaller man reached him, Caden laid back flat and shoved both of his booted feet info Arturo's stomach, sending him flying into the walnut desk right before he completed the kip and quickly returned to his feet. The longer haired man growled out, watching as Cruz righted himself and sneered back. Then without delay, Caden rushed up to his opponent where both men met, delivering a melee of punches and lower body kicks, while simultaneously defending themselves with blocks and perfectly timed movements.

Knives, simply watched as the two fought back and forth. He would have thought it was all quite entertaining, except for the fact that his twin was somewhere close by and now deeply involved in a heated exchange with Bardeaux Keele. Suddenly, a feeling of dread washed through the one time human hater and he knew something bad was about to happen. A moment later, his intuition rang true as a muffled sound of a single gunshot echoed through the house. He instantly tried to contact Vash, but he didn't get a response. Instead, he received the overwhelming emotion of absolute horror that swept through Vash's body. Then the white hot fury flooded him as several more shots were heard being fired. Knives knew for a fact that something terrible had happened and he needed to get to his brother right away.

Launching himself from the seat, Knives yelled to Caden, "Stop fooling around and finish him off." Then without another word he, drew his black long colt and rushed out of the study.

Caden had also heard the gunfire. The grim sounds instantly sent a penetrating sense of apprehension ripping through his gut. And even though he wasn't adept in using all of his Plant skills, he could sense that there was something definitely wrong with Vash and he needed to finish Cruz off immediately. Then he heard Knives tell him to quit fooling around…

So… he listened.

Spotting an opening, he whipped out his arms to grab a hold of Cruz's shirt and jerked him forward in order to head-butt him. With his opponent now dazed, Caden took advantage of the situation and threw several punches to Arturo's midsection before delivering a vicious right hook that snapped the other man around, making him rotate in place, completing a perfect circle before falling to the floor, out cold.

"That was for Regan!" Caden spat, before looking about the room to find something that he could tie him up with, while wishing that he had a pair of handcuffs. Glancing to the burgundy window treatments, he noticed the braided silk ties that held the curtains open. "Perfect," he muttered, before rushing over to snatch them from their place.

A few minutes later, he had Cruz's hands securely tied together with the other end of the make shift rope wrapped snugly around the front left leg of the very sturdy walnut desk. The man was still unconscious, but he didn't want to take any risks. He had been waiting too long for this day to just let him slip away because of his carelessness. Smiling over his handy work, he cockily announced, "I bet you don't think you've won now… now do ya'!"

Walker then quickly turned, walking up to the sofa to slip his coat and Stetson back on before heading over to retrieve his gun that was still lying on the floor by Snider's feet. Stepping over Orn and Olaf in the process, he made his way over to his weapon and picked it up just as the smaller blonde man started to stir. Without hesitation, he slammed his gun down on the base of the man's neck, once again sending him to oblivion, right before swiftly running out of the room.

* * *

. 

"**Put me down you coward!" **Meryl shrieked, while pounding her fists on Keele's back. She couldn't believe it. Just as Vash came to rescue her, the S.O.B. who, at that particular moment in time had her thrown over his shoulder, had to screw it all up by running away. That irritated her to no end, especially since she felt so helpless. She was a Stryfe and 'helpless' was one word that should never be used to describe her. And there was absolutely no way she was going to let that portrayal start now. Not when she was still perfectly able to something about it.

But the question was, 'what?'

In her current position, Meryl couldn't do much of anything but kick and pound him with her feet and fists, hoping that Keele either got sick of her or that she would get in a lucky shot. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that neither would happen, particularly the second. She was just too darn short to kick anything vital. Deciding to keep her options open, she intently scanned their surroundings while he raced down the hallway that led toward the dining room, wanting nothing more than to find something that she could smash over his head.

A moment later, they arrived at the closed pocket doors. Skidding to a stop, Bardeaux instantly reached to slide them open, while Meryl tried to picture the opulent room in her mind. She recalled the large rectangular dining table that sat in the middle of the room with a table runner lying down its center that had silver candle sticks, of various heights, positioned along the lustrous sapphire material. While the left wall harbored a swinging door that led to the kitchen and a sideboard immediately left of the opening that also had candles of varied sizes on top of it.

'That's it!' the astute woman thought as Keele started up again. He was taking her to the kitchen since it probably had a doorway leading outside. Now if she could only reach the sideboard before he made it through the exit. Paying attention to the distance and his speed, she waited for the right time to act and when she felt him slow to push open the door, she acted. Leaning hard, Meryl reached for one of the candlesticks just as he loosened his hold on her tiny form so he could push the door open.

The idea worked better than she imagined, because she not only managed to wrap her fingers around a candle holder, but with the combination of her momentum and his lax hold, she was able to fall free from his grasp. With a muttered curse, the raven-haired beauty hit the floor hard, before rolling over just as Bardeaux realized what happened. By the time he turned around, Meryl was standing and taking a big swing with her makeshift bat, instantly connecting with his steel clad jaw. Then without pausing, she took off back toward the study and Vash.

* * *

. 

In a scarlet blur, Vash swiftly flew down the narrow hallway. His heart beating frantically with every step he took as the dreadful thoughts of Keele doing something reprehensible to Meryl raced through his, unfortunately, very vivid imagination. If something were to happen to her, the ace gunman could only blame himself. He was the one who let his hold on the bastard falter after the explosion and gunfire erupted outside. And he knew that his lack of mastering the skill was a big part of the issue. Knives would never let such a distraction trigger the release of his hold on anyone. Then, upon entering the foyer, he was greeted with a sight that set his worst fears to rest. It was Meryl and she was running toward him and she was alone.

"Oh thank god," he breathed out in relief right before the two met in the middle of the room. Without pause, he scooped her up in arms and held her close before whispering into her ear, "Are you okay? I was so worried…"

"I'm fine now," Meryl replied happihappliyeather colored orbss.his lack of mastering the skill was part of the issue. Knives would not have ever let such aly, unable to keep the tears from her bright heather colored orbs. She was finally in his arms.

The two simply held on to one another as if their lives depended on the embrace. Both were elated that they were finally able to hold each other, while whispering apologies and declarations of love to one another. But, regrettably, they knew their blessed reunion had to remain brief since Keele was still on the loose and probably extremely pissed that Meryl got away.

After another moment, Vash knew that he had better get his insurance girl some place safe so he could go hunting for Keele. Setting her back on the floor, he slowly pulled away and smiled softly as their eyes met. "How did you get away?" he asked, while raising his real hand to lightly caress her cheek.

"Well…" she started as her eyes twinkled mischievously. However, before she could elaborate, Vash's eyes went cold right before he pulled her behind him with his prosthetic hand, while simultaneously drawing his long colt and pointing it at the figure emerging from the hallway she just came from a few minutes before.

"**Keele,"** Vash roared, his loathing of the man apparent as he pulling back on his gun's hammer. This made things easier; he didn't have to look for the bastard now.

Bardeaux instantly stopped in his tracks and raised his hands in the air. He didn't expect Vash to be free from the brothers yet and needed to think of something quick or else it would be all over for him, especially with the way Vash's eyes were glowing eerily again. Then he remembered what Meryl's thorough reports stated about the very intimidating man. He was a pacifist. And even though, it didn't look like it right now, the ex-Bernardelli associate knew that the petite beauty wouldn't be wrong about something like that. "Now you wouldn't shoot an unarmed man, would you Marshal?" he called out, banking on the hope that Vash hadn't suddenly changed his ways.

"Don't tempt me, you bastard!" he spat, while his index finger twitched over the trigger. Oh how he was tempted, really tempted.

"What and finish me off quickly?" Keele then asked before pushing the ex-outlaw a bit further. "And I thought you would love nothing more than to get your hands on me," he added, while watching as the blonde man repeatedly clenched his teeth, working the muscles in his jaw. He could tell that Vash was very close to complying and decided to go in for the proverbial kill. "Or are you afraid that you will be beaten? I'm sure that wouldn't look to good to have your ass kicked in front of your woman."

Vash just stood there and angrily stared at the half-masked man before him. Bardeaux Keele just had the balls to call him out, and in front of Meryl, no less. The very idea sent a jolt of hostility through him like nothing else could. He had already wanted a piece of Keele to begin with and now that the electrifying fury was making his blood spark, the Humanoid Typhoon wouldn't settle for anything less than beating him senseless. With his mind made up, Vash eased the hammer back into place before slipping his gun back into its holster. "Meryl, go find Knives," he said curtly, without looking at the raven-haired woman. "I need to take care of this."

"**I don't think so!"** Meryl yelled, pulling away from his grasp and moving to stand next to him. Placing her hands on her shapely hips, she started to tell the golden blonde off. "You've got another thing coming, Marshal Saverem if you think for one minute I'm leaving this room while your fighting him!"

"Fine," he bit out, fully expecting that answer from his short-girl. And even though it could be dangerous for her to stay, he knew he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Never taking his gleaming eyes off his opponent, he pointed back toward the stairs in the left corner and ordered, "Go stand by the stairs and stay out of the way!"

Bardeaux observed the entire exchange, hardly able to conceal his glee. His makeshift plan was working out far better than he had dared to hope he realized, while watching as the woman dressed in pale amethyst satin stomped over to stand by the steps. With a broad smile showing on the uncovered half of his face, he lowered his arms and brought his attention back to the ex-outlaw and wickedly shouted, **"Are you ready for this Vash the Stampede?" **

Without answering, Vash took off, rushing toward Bardeaux with fists raised, ready to strike just as Keele quickly started stepping backwards. In a swift movement, he reached into his suit jacket and pulled out an item that glinted metallic in the morning's filtered sunlight prior to directly pointing it toward the far stairwell. Before Vash could even digest what was happening, let alone move to intercept the attack, a single shot echoed through the air.

As the soles of his boots stuck to the high-gloss walnut floor, Vash instantly stopped his advance as the most dreadful sensation washed through his very fiber. As he turned on his heel to verify what the sickening feeling inside his body was already telling him, time slowed to a snail's pace for fright filled the Plant. The color of the room faded away, turning everything black and white as his eyes finally reached the corner and found their way to Meryl's wide ones.

There she was, simply standing in shades of grey, with her mouth partially open and her delicate hands clutching her body just under her left breast. He could easily sense, feel, the numbed shock that was enveloping her petite frame as she ever so slowly looked down and pulled her hands away to reveal…

Blood.

Bright red blood covered her hands, vividly contrasting with the muted gray of Vash's very real nightmare. He watched in all encompassing horror as the brilliant crimson liquid started to spread, moving slowly down her flat stomach, while the excess in her hands started to seep from her fingers to form a scarlet pool on the floor below. The scene made him absently think of a sodden paintbrush being applied to a blank canvas with drips of paint falling from the fine hairs, while the sadistic artist let the vibrant color flow freely down his work.

"M…Mer…" Vash choked out as she dropped to her knees and gradually brought her attention to him. Meryl mutely mouthed his name as a single tear fell down her cheek right before she crumpled to the floor. "No…" he breathed, terrified, as his now very heavy legs tried to carry him to her. However, before he could take a step, a vicious cackle pierced his grief-induced trance.

"I guess I wasn't unarmed after all!"

Time and the hues of the room instantly returned to normal as the golden blonde's entire demeanor changed. He realized that only seconds had pasted since Meryl was shot and the shooter was standing, with a gun still in his hand, less than fifteen feel away. Absolute and unrestrained rage filled him as he turned on Keele. The demon within was finally set free and before Cruz's second in command could squeeze off another slug, the devil in red had drawn his long colt and shot the gun right out of his hand. Then without remorse, he proceeded to fire the remaining five rounds at his target, not caring if the shots hit anything vital. Even after the chambers were emptied, the hollow clicking sound of the long colt's trigger being squeezed rang through the cavernous space. When he realized that his enemy was lying on the floor in a bloody heap, Vash finally snapped out of his vindictive state.

"Meryl!" Vash cried out a moment later as he turned and rushed over to the love of his life. Falling to his knees next to his insurance girl, he immediately leaned in to check her vitals before a shaky breath escaped his parted hips. She was still breathing at least and he found a little comfort in that at as he tore away a large piece of her robe and compressed it to wound just below her chest. It still didn't look good and Vash knew that her chances for survival were slim, especially with the amount blood she was loosing.

"VVV…Vash…" the petite beauty wheezed before a coughing fit seized her, making specks of blood spew from her whitening lips.

"Shhh… Angel, don't talk," he said, trying his best to remain calm.

"I…I'm sorry, Vash…" she faintly whispered as her dimming grey eyes met with his watery aqua-blue ones.

"No… Meryl, I'm sorry…" he started only to be cut off as she used the last of her strength to caress his cheek. Keeping his right hand securely on her wound, he brought his left up to cover hers as the tears started to fall in earnest. "Oh god… I just got you back! You can't leave me now!" the breaking ex-outlaw pleaded despairingly, although knowing that she really didn't have too much say in the matter.

"That's why I'm…" She stopped momentarily as another series coughs, only weaker, escaped her lips. Taking a shallow breath, she continued, "…sorry."

"I love you…" Vash said in desperation on the exhale of a very shaky breath. He was about to lose her and he knew there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Then the words rushed through his head. It was a simple sentence consisting of four little words, but it still took him utterly by surprise…

_Save her, damn it! _

It was as if the person was standing next to him shouting them, telling him to use the gift he was born with. But Vash didn't know if he could. Knives had told him how it was done after he had saved the child on the fallen SEEDS ship and it seemed simple enough, but what if he failed? Or worse, sent the energy incorrectly and it ended up causing a meltdown?

"Love… you…" Meryl's faded voice muttered, instantly bringing Vash out of his inner battle right as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body went slack. To weak to go on from the loss of blood, she succumbed to the darkness.

"No… Meryl! Hold on, please," the gunman croaked frantically, instantly entering her body and feeling her life-force slipping away. He was too late, the golden blonde realized as the panic set in, which made him start to tremble violently. He couldn't understand why fate was so unkind. Why everyone who got too close died, while wondering what he ever did to deserve such torment, such hell? All he ever wanted was to lead a peaceful life with the people he loved. But, instead, it seemed that he was destined to live with only pain and suffering as his companions.

Not knowing what else to do, Vash started sobbing uncontrollably as he called out to the same person who he heard in his head just moments before. "Wolfwood, help me. I can't do this alone…" When he didn't receive an immediate response, he became all the more desperate and implored, "Oh God… please Wolfwood… Rem… help! What should I do, Rem? I need her!"

Suddenly, Vash felt a deep sense of calm envelope him, instantly setting his panicked state at ease. His plea for help was answered, giving him much needed reassurance along with the awareness that he wasn't alone. Nor would he ever be. But the assurance didn't come from Rem or Wolfwood. It came from Alexander Saverem, his twin. Then and there, he knew it wasn't over yet and without a moment to lose, he cradled her limp form in his prosthetic arm, while keeping his real hand resting just below her chest.

Finally lowering his head, Vash Saverem kissed Meryl Stryfe just as a positive energy started to flow throughout the space.

* * *

. 

Just when you think it can't get any worse…

Will Vash, with Knives' help, be able to save Meryl in time? Or is it already too late? I guess only time will tell…

Ahhh… on to something not so emotionally depressing, just the opposite, as a matter of fact! The wonderfully fantastic reviews! Thank you! You guys rock!

Aine's Q and A Corner:

**SingerOfDeath**: Happy belated Birthday! (Yeah' I'm cheating on this!)

**Slysilverinu**: Actually since red and short-girl are mutating into Plants, I would say that they will have some of the abilities, but not as potent. And Caden is technically is a full Plant so he would have stronger powers than the girls, but not as strong as Vash and Knives. Of course, Knives still needs to run more tests on it.

**Redcliff**: I guess we could call it a side effect when a Plant is seeking/ has chosen a mate, but hasn't completely transformed their spouse. Until the process is complete, others will go out of their way to intervene, wanting to be with the other person and its effects are felt from all spectrums. Remember the Vash has had women fall all over him more so than normal. Now with Mac, she would get the same treatment, but Knives hasn't really left her alone for any specific amount of time until recently. Men aren't going to hit on her when he's around. They value their lives way to much! ;o)

Okay, I believe I got them all!

Have a great week!

Kisses,

Aine


	59. Of Time and Tranquility

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warnings: Well… If you go to my mediaminer account, (link on my bio page) you can read the little excerpt that I didn't post here! ;o) After all, who says you can't have 'lemonade' with left over turkey and pumpkin pie! Oh' and don't forget the whippy cream! Tasty!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 59: Of Time and Tranquility

A slight shift in the twin-sized bed had been Milly Thompson's first sign that her charge was finally waking. The second was a faint muffled groan that immediately followed the tiny movement escaping from the confines of the simple white cotton sheets. "Oh thank goodness," she breathed out as a sense of relief flowed through her for the first time since receiving the wire from Knives over eight days ago. Setting her cup of tea on the small dinette table in the opposite corner of the room, she quickly scurried over and sat down in a chair positioned at the head of the bed. "Sempai…" the big-girl softly called out as she leaned over and lightly ran her fingers through the raven hair sticking out from under the covers.

"No… five more minutes, Milly," the petite woman lying in the bed garbled out as she shifted again, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

"But Sempai, you've already been asleep for eight days."

"Wha…" Meryl rasped out, her voice scratchy from lack of use, while pulling the covers from her face and staring wide-eyed at her partner. That is, until the harsh morning sunlight blinded her, making her wince as she covered her eyes with her right hand. After clearing her throat, she slowly moved her hand away and attempted to look at her partner. Finally used to the light, she croaked, "What did you say?"

"I said… you've been asleep for eight days," Milly repeated as she rose from her seat and walked over to the table to retrieve her tea. After returning to her seat, she set the cup down on the nightstand next to her before helping Meryl sit up. She then rearranged and fluffed the pillows behind her partner prior to reaching for the cup again. "Here, drink this," she firmly suggested as Meryl leaned back on the pillows and accepted the cup.

Taking a couple of sips, Meryl let the soothing heat of the Ceylon tea ease her dry throat and inactive vocal cords. After a few moments she sighed out a 'thank you' to her best friend as she set the cup on the nightstand. Then as she leaned back on the pillows, she asked, "What happened?"

"Gee… lots happened," Milly replied as she scratched her head. "And I reckon I should start from where you don't remember, but I don't really know when that was."

"Well… I remember, watching Vash charge…" she started slowly, before her eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open as she sucked in a ragged breath. She remembered the searing pain ripping through her lower chest. "Oh my God," Meryl shakily breathed out as the clutched herself where she was shot just eight days before. Expecting to feel the extra padding from bandages, but all she felt was the soft cotton on her skin, nothing scratchy or confining. Then she realized that she wasn't experiencing something else that usually accompanied a bullet wound…

Pain.

Without hesitation, she pulled her white night shirt up to inspect the very same place that was ripped apart thanks to Bardeaux Keele. All she saw was the light pink and slightly puckered flesh of a wound that looked that it was inflicted months ago instead of just days. Meryl couldn't believe it. The injury shouldn't be completely healed, especially with how bad it was. Even Vash normally didn't heal this fast and she knew by the location of mark that it must have hit a lung and shattered ribs. In all likelihood, she should have been in a hospital or even more specifically, a hospital's morgue. "I shouldn't be here," Meryl murmured mostly to herself as she felt the tears forming in her eyes. "I should be dead…"

"You were dead! Well… almost," Milly muttered sadly, tears now falling from her eyes as well. The very next instant, she enveloped Meryl in a big hug, something that she had wanted to do for days now, but couldn't because she was afraid of hurting the smaller woman. "Oh Meryl I was so scared!" she bawled before rushing on, "Just as soon as Miss Mac got the wire from Mr. Knives, we rented a car and left Inepril City so we could get here straight away. And when we finally did, Mr. Vash let us into the room and that's when I saw the bloody handprint on his face. Gosh, it scared me so much Sempai! I thought for sure you were really dead, especially with how pale you were after I saw you lying here!"

"I don't understand," the raven-haired woman whispered, while clutching onto the brunette. "How could I have almost died and be here now?"

"Mr. Vash saved you, Sempai!"

"But… how?"

"The same way Knives saved Tommy back in New Oregon," A new voice interjected as she stepped through the opened doorway making the two pull apart so they could bring their complete attention to her. Softly shutting the door behind her, the redhead walked up to the table to set a paper bag down and said, "He sent some of his energy into you, while repairing the damage." Then with a watery smile, McKenna moved toward her friends and sat on the bed next to Milly. "I'm so glad to see you awake!"

"Why can't I remember that, though?" Meryl asked, while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, Vash said that you lost consciousness a little after you were shot, which stemmed from the blood loss," Mac simply replied.

"Yeah and just as soon as we got here, Miss Mac had to give you some of my blood because you were so low," Milly interjected before giving her partner a bright smile and added, "Gosh, I guess it's a good thing that you and I have the same blood type, huh Sempai! Or else you would probably still be sleeping!"

"That's right," McKenna added as she touched one of Meryl's covered legs. "And that's why you slept for so long. Even with the transfusion, your body still needed to catch up."

"Oh…" she quietly murmured as she entwined her hands together and placed them in her lap. "I…I don't know what to say. I mean… I don't think a simple 'thank you' would be enough."

"Nonsense!" Milly lightly scolded. "We are best friends and I know that you would have done the exact same thing for either one of us, Meryl. So, don't you dare feel guilty!"

"I know… " she replied with a sigh after a moment. Looking back up to the two, she gave them a small smile and said, "Thank you." Then she scanned the room, looking for any signs of the man who she assumed would have been close by. But for some reason he wasn't. "Where's Vash?" she asked about a minute later, her eyes now glued to the empty twin bed sitting parallel to the one that she was lying in.

"He and Knives had to escort the prisoners to New DC," McKenna advised her before adding, "Knives didn't trust the unit that father sent to assist with the clean up. You see, it was Michael's unit and he was given specific orders that Knives was in charge." Then as a spark gleamed in her hazel orbs and her smile broadened, she declared, "I think dad wanted Michael to suffer a little and he knew Knives would thoroughly enjoy inflicting such torment."

"Oh… well, when did they leave?" Meryl asked dejectedly. She really wanted to see Vash and didn't like the idea that he wasn't close by, especially since it sounded like he was days away and wouldn't be returning for quite some time.

"They left six days ago," The big-girl answered, while reaching for Meryl's clasped hands and giving them a comforting squeeze. It was quite obvious that it bothered the short-girl that Vash wasn't near. "He didn't want to leave you, though. And up until they had to go, Mr. Vash stayed by your side the whole time, lying next to you while cuddling with you. He said that he was sending you energy and I'm sure he was, at least part of the time, but I also think he just wanted to be near you. Isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever heard, Meryl?"

"Yeah…" she quietly agreed, while giving the two women a whimsical smile. Then another thought crossed her mind. "What about Caden?"

"Well… he… ahhh… went with them," Milly stuttered as a small blush prettily stained her cheeks pink and she started to fidget with her fingers, completely unable to look Meryl in the eye.

Instantly noticing her partner's unusual reaction, Meryl eyed her suspiciously as she got a distinct feeling that something happened between the two. Needing to know, the shorter insurance girl inquired, "Milly did something happen between you and Caden?"

"Gosh… what makes you think that, Sempai?" she squeaked out, her blush intensifying.

"Maybe because of the way you're acting?" Meryl responded dryly.

"You might as well tell her, Milly. Meryl's going to find out, eventually," McKenna threw in after stifling a laugh. The redhead already knew what happened. She was standing there and saw the whole thing, after all. Besides, it really was quite obvious that there was chemistry between the Bringer of Chaos and Stungun Milly.

The statuesque beauty quietly sat there as the events from six days ago replayed in her mind. The five of them were standing out in front of the hotel where they were staying while saying their farewells, some perhaps permanent. She remembered how Caden stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist, pulling her into a loving embrace. Then he whispered in her ear that he was really going to miss her and hoped that fate was kind, because he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. After a quiet moment, the outlaw pulled faintly away. Milly knew by the way he was looking at her proved that his declaration was sincere. Absolute love and devotion filled emerald gaze as he gave her a gentle smile right before he breathed out...

"_I'm falling in love with you, blue-eyes."_

He then lowered his head and…

"Caden kissed me," she whispered, raising her right hand up to softly touch her lips as she recalled the sweet and tender kiss.

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"I had a feeling that he liked you, Milly," Meryl stated as a broad smile made her grey eyes sparkle.

"He said he was falling in love with me, too."

"Did he now," the short-girl muttered before asking, "And how do you feel about him?"

"I don't know," the big-girl replied honestly. She knew that she felt something for the long-haired man and every time he came near, Caden would make her feel all warm and squishy inside, like freshly cooked pudding made from scratch. And she loved being with him and after he left for Johnstown, Milly missed him terribly. He truly made her happy; something that she didn't think would be possible already. But that didn't necessarily mean that she was falling for him, too, did it? She just wasn't sure if she was ready to let her heart open like that for someone else, especially since it was still aching from the loss of her beloved, Mr. Priest.

"I mean… I do like Caden a bunch, but I still love Nicholas. And I can't just turn my heart off, because a really cute guy with a dimple and pretty green eyes says that he's falling for me, even if he makes me feel all funny inside," Milly hastily stammered. Pausing for a moment, she rubbed her hands over her face, before lowering them to groan out, "I don't know what to do. I'm just so confused."

"I would be confused, too, Milly," McKenna said, moving her hand up to touch the brunette's shoulder. "I'm sure you're thinking that if you let Caden into your heart then you would feel like you were pushing Mr. Wolfwood out. But remember one thing; you most definitely have enough room for both men in there."

"McKenna's right," Meryl added. "Besides, Mr. Wolfwood wouldn't want you grieving for him for the rest of your life. He would want you to move on."

"I know…" Milly sighed before adding, "He has told me that in my dreams, but I'm just not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Then don't be," the petite beauty simply said. "If you're not ready, then you're not ready. Caden will understand. Actually, I have a feeling that he would be more than willing to wait."

"Yeah, but unfortunately, he may not have that long to wait, though," the big-girl muttered sadly.

"Uhhh… what do you mean by that Milly?" Meryl asked, completely confused.

"Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives are turning him in, too."

"**What! And you just let them take him away!" **she screeched, throwing the covers off and preparing to hop off the bed.

"What Milly means is that Caden decided to turn himself in and is going to New DC to plead his case," the redhead hastily interjected as Milly reached for Meryl's shoulders to hold her in place. "Since he was framed and has proof, they should be pretty lenient."

That seemed to appease Meryl as she took a deep calming breath. Then another thought, crossed her mind regarding her assignment that got her all riled up again. "We should have gone with them then! We could have given testimonies to help!" She said in a panic as she tried to scurry off of the bed once more, only to be stopped because the big-girl was still holding on to her. "Milly let me go! I haven't even sent a report in over two weeks!"

"Now don't worry about all of that, Sempai," Milly said, trying to reassure her partner. "Miss Mac helped me send an update to work right after they left and Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives said that we could go back to New DC once you are well enough to travel. And since you are, then I guess we will be heading out just as soon as they return."

"Oh…" she murmured, calming down again, before asking another question. "Do we know when they are coming back?"

"According to the wire I received yesterday, sometime tomorrow morning," McKenna answered, smiling warmly at the raven-haired woman.

"That's good," Meryl said, immediately relaxing against the pillows, while thinking that she didn't have to wait that long before seeing Vash again. "Well, if we are more than likely leaving tomorrow, I suppose I should be getting up. Besides, I want to take a shower. I'm starting to feel itchy," she added as she proceeded to get up from the bed for a third time, except this time she didn't have Milly impeding her progress. Once on her feet, her legs wobbled a little from nonuse making her reach for the chair so she could steady herself. After a moment, she became used to standing and let go of the impromptu crutch, while laughing out, "Wow, guess I really was out of it for awhile."

"Yep, you sure were, Sempai!" Milly chirped as she and McKenna stood.

"Do you know where my traveling clothes are Milly?" Meryl then asked as she gained more confidence in her 'land legs' and walked over to the closet next to the bathroom.

"Well…"

* * *

. 

"I'm glad we were able to find the rest of your clothes, Sempai," Milly chirped right before sticking a spoon full of tapioca pudding in her mouth. Then after swallowing, she added, "Especially with how much money your new pants cost!"

"Yeah me, too," Meryl agreed with a smile as she looked across the table to her partner. "I thought they were lost for sure," she added, while remembering how the three returned to Cruz's now ex-mansion so they could search for the garments. She was really glad that the remaining Calvary didn't have any objections to their hunt. As a matter of fact, a couple of the men helped, eagerly even. Then looking down to the black short sleeved turtle neck and loose fitting dark blue jeans that she was currently wearing, she admitted, "Though, I do like the outfit you bought me, McKenna."

"Why, thank you and it sure looks nice on you, too, Meryl," Mac replied after taking a bite of the apple pie sitting in front of her. "Do the boots fit okay?" she then asked, referring to the black work boots she had to buy, along with the rest of the clothing this morning. She didn't want her friend to have to head over to the estate without being suitably clothed first.

"Actually, they are really comfortable," she answered, while subconsciously wiggling her toes underneath the steel toed leather.

"Good," McKenna said with a smile before reaching over and picking up her coffee cup. Taking a sip, she closed her eyes in rapture as the blessed caffeinated brew warmed her insides. Then opening her eyes, she looked to her two friends and remarked, "Ya' know, it's been forever since it's been just us girls."

"Gosh you're right, Miss Mac," Milly immediately agreed before happily adding, "It's been kinda nice, too"

And it had been.

After retrieving Meryl's things, the three lovely ladies spent the rest of the day walking down many of Espoera's streets, window shopping and, on occasion, entering a store that struck their fancy. They talked about anything and everything, while simply enjoying each other's company and the precious worry free time together. And even though they knew that tomorrow would most likely begin another series of stressful days, given that they would be heading to New DC to plead for Caden's future, they still managed to enjoy their time together.

The day had flown by and before they knew it, the twin suns signaled that evening was fast approaching, while their empty stomachs said it was time for dinner. So, they found themselves sitting in the saloon just down the street from their hotel, listening to the jukebox and enjoying a calorie-filled meal, which, of course, included dessert.

"Yeah, it has been," Meryl commented as she swirled her spoon in her banana sundae, before lifting it out to take a bite. Then as she slipped the utensil back into the parfait dish, she sighed, "But, at the same time, I can't wait for Vash to come back. We do have a lot to discuss, after all."

"Yeah right," McKenna sarcastically muttered into her coffee cup. The petite beauty blushed furiously over the retort and Milly couldn't help but giggle. Instantly setting her cup down, the redhead was unable to hold back her laughter and joined Milly. While Meryl turned even redder before simply laughing as well, admitting that talking would be the furthest from her mind once she saw the ex-outlaw again. The musical sounds of their delight, lightening the space as several of the other patrons brought their attention to the trio, especially the men…

"Ummm… excuse me, Miss," a member of the Calvary, who mustered up enough courage to approach the table, interrupted shyly as he hesitantly touched Mac's shoulder.

"Yes Private?" McKenna asked with a smile after looking up to the young man and noticing his rank, while her eyes still twinkled with laughter.

"Well… we… ahhh… met earlier at the ex-mayor's compound and… well… I was wondering if you would like to… ummm… dance or something," he stuttered nervously.

"Me?" the young doctor questioned doubtfully. She wasn't certain that he was talking to her. Milly and Meryl were both sitting with her, after all.

"Ummm… yeah!" he blurted out a little too enthusiastically, before blushing to the roots of his sandy brown hair, while Milly and Meryl both smiled at him. It took a lot of guts to approach a table of giggling females. "I mean, who wouldn't want to! You're stunning!" he added, gaining confidence after seeing the insurance girls' smiles.

"Oh well… I would love too, but…" McKenna started as a blush crept across her cheeks. She was still unaccustomed to such compliments. "I'm already spoken for."

"Oh…" he muttered dejectedly as he looked down at the table and saw her left hand. Immediately noticing the band on her left ring finger, he brought his wide eyes up to hers and started to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see your wedding ring before Missus….

"Saverem," she supplied without pause, not wanting to give out 'Madsen'. The poor boy would probably faint dead away, if she did. Besides, she was Knives' mate so it was true, in a sense, anyway.

"Wait… as in one of the Federal Marshals who took Cruz down last week?" he rushed in complete shock, as his brown eyes grew even wider.

"Yes, Knives is my… spouse," McKenna replied, giving him a sympathetic smile. He looked like he was about to pass out, anyway. He quickly mumbled another apology, before making a hasty retreat back to the bar, where his buddies patted him on the back and handed him a draft beer for his efforts. He really was a sweet young man she thought as her smile widened and was about to say something to Milly and Meryl about it. That is, until someone else interrupted her.

"_So how many other cretins have hit on you while I was away, woman?" _

Upon hearing Knives' voice in her mind, Mac quickly told the girls that the twins must be close before responding to the query. _"None, Knives," _she retorted while rolling her eyes.

"_Good."_

"_How far away are you?"_ she asked unable to keep the bright smile from her face. At the very least, he was in telepathic range.

"_We will arrive within the next thirty minutes,"_ he replied, weariness apparent before emphasizing the fact by dictating, _"We have been driving nonstop since yesterday morning, because of Vash's eagerness to see his mate. Therefore, I am exhausted and require a long shower and food. I fully expect that you will have everything prepared and will be in our room, waiting for my arrival." _

And with that, he closed the connection.

* * *

. 

Thirty-five minutes later, Knives pushed open the hotel's double doors and proceeded to stride through the lobby to the steps in the corner of the room. His only intention was to head directly to his room, peel off his ever restrictive body armor, shower, eat whatever was waiting for him and then finally crawl into bed so he could go to sleep with McKenna in his arms. And when he meant sleep, he meant _sleep_. As in close the eyes and let blissful nothingness take him away for at least eight, maybe twelve hours straight. He was bone weary tired and even with his superior stamina, it showed. His eyes were dulled and bloodshot, while the dark circles under the normally brilliant baby blues, made his fair skin appear anemic. Even his gait, to those who knew him, seemed rather sluggish. Of course, getting maybe ten hours of sleep total over the past week or so would be a contributing factor to his weariness.

Stifling a yawn, the platinum blonde proceeded to climb the steps, while thinking about his little mate and how he couldn't wait to see her. He missed her more than he could have imagined and even though it had only been six days since they parted, it felt like it had been much longer. Since she arrived in Espoera, they may have had two hours total together and most of that time others were nearby. Unfortunately, their prisoners were top priority and since Vash insisted on staying with Meryl that left him to supervise. Not that he blamed his twin, of course. And he couldn't just let the military watch over their captives. They weren't competent enough, especially their commanding officer Michael Ward, McKenna's ex-fiancé. Though, it was quite amusing to watch the peon squirm every time Knives laid his artic gaze on him.

Reaching the top, Knives immediately turned left before making a quick right down the first hallway, heading toward his room. However, his straight path was impeded by a pair of insurance girls standing in the hall. "Meryl, Milly," he said with a slight nod and without stopping.

"Knives, where's Vash?" Meryl asked nervously. "I thought that he would have been with you…"

"He and Caden parked the truck. Then they were going to stop at the establishment down the street for a drink and a quick bite to eat," he simply replied, stopping in his tracks. Looking straight at Meryl, Knives pointed out, "Vash's guilt is making him a bit apprehensive about seeing you now that you're awake."

"But why?" Meryl asked completely confused until she remembered who else was grabbing some dinner with Vash…

"Did you just say, Caden!" Milly breathed out with a wide-eyed expression, beating the short-girl to the inquiry. "I thought he was going to turn himself in?"

"He did," Knives replied before supplying, "And he's serving his sentence as we speak." Then without another word, he continued forward. Upon reaching his room, the weary Marshal opened the door and proceeded to walk in.

His eyes instantly took in their surroundings right before they landed on a fiery redhead standing at the foot of the full-sized bed wearing a very alluring, not to mention very sheer, negligee. Thin spaghetti straps attached to a fitted bodice that cinched just under her full breasts, perfectly accentuating her ample cleavage and pert nipples. While a slit ran down the middle of ankle length garment beginning just below the bodice, giving Knives a teasing view of her smooth stomach and belly button. Not to mention, the very tiny string bikinis she was wearing underneath.

He had to stifle a groan as he took in how the delicate material emphasized her soft curves and the color, a deep green, complimented her flawless complexion. She looked incredible and he decided then and there that he still had plenty of energy left to take her at least once. But he did need to shower and eat first. "Woman, I trust you have everything I requested prepared?" the Plant asked imperiously, while closing the door behind him as he tried his best to disregard the temptation before him.

"Of course," she replied, annoyed over his uppity attitude as she crossed her arms over her chest and intently watched him walk over the closet. As he started to take his duster off, she added, "I have take out from the hotel's restaurant and your toiletries are in the bathroom."

"Good," he muttered before shrugging his coat off and hanging it up. Bending over, he unbuckled his boots and removed them before grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms from his duffel bag, which was sitting in the corner of the closet. Then without as much as a sideway glance toward McKenna, he walked into the bathroom and firmly shut the door behind him.

"And hello to you too, Knives," Mac muttered sarcastically, becoming extremely irate over his manner and lack of interest. After all, she had accomplished quite a bit in the short time she was given to get ready for their reunion she realized, while replaying the past thirty-five minutes in her head.

After he notified her that they were close, the anxious redhead hopped up from her seat in the saloon and told the girls that she wanted to prepare for his return. Upon reaching the hotel, McKenna placed an order for take out and then rushed up the stairs to shower after Milly volunteered to deliver the meal once it was ready. Then thirty minutes later, she hesitantly emerged from the bathroom freshly showered, lightly perfumed in the fragrant scent of lilacs, and dressed in the revealing negligee that she had purchased in Inepril City.

Feeling a bit apprehensive, she recalled pacing back and forth at the foot of the bed, until Milly arrived with not only the meal, but also with an anxious Meryl in tow. Both ladies stayed for a few minutes to assure the doubtful woman that she looked lovely and that Knives would be practically salivating at the mouth before they rushed out the door, wanting to wait for Vash in the hallway. Leave it to Knives to show up acting like a complete ass, while ignoring the fact that she was timidly standing before him practically naked.

'Was the sight really that bad?' she thought negatively, while deciding to unpack his dinner. A few minutes later, she had the salmon, grilled in lemon and dill, baby red potatoes, and mixed vegetables unpacked and sitting on the dinette table before placing a lidded cup of tea next to the disposable plate. After everything was set, McKenna huffed over to the window behind the table and stiffly stood there, absently looking at the darkening sky and berating herself for trying to be something she wasn't… sexy. She was so absorbed in self-doubt that she didn't hear the shower turn off or the bathroom door open ten minutes later.

"Woman, are you going to stand there sulking all night?" Knives asked, while towel drying his hair.

"No," she started indignantly without turning to look at him. "Next I'm going to start reminding myself how much of a pompous ass you are!"

"Well, just as long as you keep it to yourself," he replied tiredly before hanging the towel up and walking over to the table and sitting down. "I'm exhausted and I would rather not have to put up with your utter nonsense," he added before starting to eat.

"Of all of the…" Mac began angrily before turning on her heel only to stop as she noticed his haggard look. Her anger instantly deflated as guilt set in upon seeing his slumped bare shoulders and the bags under his eyes. He had probably not slept a full night since before he and Vash initially left to retrieve Meryl. Not to mention, just getting back after driving approximately thirty-six hours straight to make it back to Espoera early. "When's the last time you've slept?" she asked instead of finishing her retort.

"_I slept about three hours the night before last at your father's,"_ the platinum blonde replied telepathically, while continuing to eat as McKenna simply stood there. Once finished, he reached for his tea and drank the entire contents while she started to clear the table. Handing the empty cup to her, he sat there for a moment before looking over to his mate who had started to walk back toward him. Unable to resist the intoxicating beauty any longer, Knives' eyes darkened at the prospect of feeling her soft body enveloping him, while declaring, "Okay, I'm ready for dessert now…"

"I'm sorry Knives, I didn't get you any dessert," the redhead responded, stepping up to the drained man and softly touching his right shoulder with her left hand.

"You didn't?" Knives questioned right before twisting and gently grabbing her waist with both of his hands, setting her on the table before him. "I thought you were dessert, woman?" he said huskily before rising from his seat to stand in between her knees and capturing her mouth with his.

Tongues met and the kiss instantly intensified as raw hunger swept through the two like a raging inferno. Both eager, impatient even, as their bodies shifted into overdrive as they anxiously pawed at each other, wanting nothing more than to be joined intimately while sating the overwhelming desire to fulfill the lustful cravings of completion.

Needing her closer, Knives slipped his hands into slit of McKenna's negligee and grabbed onto her bare hips, forcefully pulling her to the very edge of the table and flush against him. He couldn't help but groan into her mouth at the contact and instinctively started to grind his hips into hers. Immediately responding, the redhead wrapped her legs around his lean waist and moved with him as she tore her mouth away from his, gasping out while arching her chest against his and throwing her head back.

"God…" McKenna breathlessly moaned, digging her nails into his broad shoulders as Knives took advantage of her prone form and proceeded to lay a path of open mouth kisses down her neck. She didn't know how much more of his attentions she could take without going completely insane. The lust-filled woman wanted him moving inside of her so bad that she was already becoming delirious and knew that if he didn't take her soon, then she just might fall over the edge from sheer anticipation alone. It had been just too long since their last joining.

"Please Knives," the redhead pleaded desperately, tiny shivers coursing along her flesh as the intoxicating Plant continued kissing down toward her chest.

"_Impatient, are we?" _Knives stated more than questioned telepathically as he set his palms down on the table, one on each side of her rear end.

He then leaned into McKenna, pushing her backward until she was lying on the faux-wood table, while continuing his assault on her senses. Moving to the soft flesh in between her breasts, he nudged the sheer covering away with his chin and bit down before fervently suckling. Arching into him again, her hands flew to his tousled platinum blonde locks as she moaned out his real name, beseeching that he stop the agonizing, yet sweet, torture.

With acute lust racing through his veins, Knives was having a difficult time enduring the wait as well. Initially, he wanted the encounter to last longer, especially since it would be their first time together since the night before Meryl was captured. But, with the way she was writhing and moaning against him, it was making it all the more challenging for him to hold back. Then he laid the intoxicating beauty down on the table and every time she would rub her hips against his, a jolt of need rushed through him.

Then he heard her moan out 'Alexander'…

That was it, his undoing and without a moment to lose, the Plant quickly sated the carnal desires flowing through both him and his mate.

* * *

. 

Wait… I think I can see… ahhh… yes… there it is! My free time! FINALLY! Man' it is just no fun being a grown up and having to do grown up stuff! I think I've seen enough Powerpoint slides to last a lifetime! I hope you didn't miss me too much and that this chapter makes up for my long absence!

I would really like to say thank you for of the wonderful reviews and even the one that wasn't. Yep, got my first flame! Its okay though… _sniff, sniff…_ The paramedics, named Sunsilver and Lily-sama, came to the rescue and they treated the burns on my fingers with Silver sulfadiazine before gently wrapping them with gauze. Thanks guys! Of course, you should have seen me trying to explain my 'mummified' hands to my boss at work… It was quite entertaining… to say the least. _Wink!_ Okay, all joking aside you all know I appreciate all of your comments and opinions, no matter what they are! So again, I would like to send out a **GREAT BIG** **THANK YOU **to everyone and, yes, since its still turkey day weekend, we'll even add the whippy cream on top!

Well, I believe that's all for now!

Kisses,

Aine


	60. No Turning Back

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warnings: Lick it, slam it, suck it, _equals_: salt, tequila, LEMON! Or in this case very, heavy LIME! I did edit quite a bit, but it's probably still pushing the envelope. I didn't want to take away too much, though, because the scene is very important part of the chapter/story and it really shows what Vash's mind set is. So read at your own risk and if you feel that it's still too much for FF then let me know and I'll try to 'clean' it up a bit. Oh' and if you do like the naughty stuff, then simply go to my bio page and click on the link to my mediaminer account! Enjoy!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 60: No Turning Back

With a simultaneous clatter, two plates, piled high with Lo Mein noodles, were placed on the bar in front of two weary looking men, who were hunched over with tall glasses of whiskey in their hands. Immediately following the dinners, two sets of chopsticks and a glass bottle of soy sauce were efficiently deposited.

"Do you need anything else, Caden?" the owner of the saloon and deliverer of the meal asked, while wiping his hands on his white apron.

"Nah, this is good for now Ted," Caden replied, giving the older looking man with short salt and pepper hair a small smile while reaching for his chopsticks. "Thanks buddy."

"No problem," Ted said as a smile broke across his face. "Mei whipped this batch up just how you like it."

"You mean she hasn't wizened up and dumped you yet?"

"Nope, she still fancies herself in love with me," he answered, now showing a toothy grin as he reached for a new bottle of Wild Turkey and opened it before refilling both men's glasses. Then setting it on the bar, he added, "You would think that after eighteen years of marriage she would have figured out that I'm nothing but a bum."

"Oh don't worry, honey. I have." A lovely older looking woman with long black hair sprinkled with just few strains of grey within the silky mass interrupted, while carrying out a plate of steamed dumplings from the kitchen and setting it on the bar and in between the other two plates. Then with a smile that made her chocolate colored eyes twinkle, she looked at Caden and said, "I just decided that I might as well stay with him. You know, to keep him out of trouble."

"And what a task _that_ is," the long haired man stated with a chuckle while snatching a dumpling from the center plate with his chopsticks and taking a bite.

"So, are you going to introduce us to your handsome friend, Caden?" Mei asked, giving Walker a teasing wink.

Swallowing quickly, Caden glanced at Vash, who had just started sucking in a mouth full of Lo Mein, but stopped as he looked curiously at the woman as the ends of the soft noodles dangled down past his chin. The sight looked quite comical, Chaos thought, before looking at the tiny woman and grinning widely. "This is the infamous Humanoid Typhoon, Vash the Stampede."

"Hey, aren't you a Federal Marshal, now?" Ted asked as he stepped over a few feel to pour a couple of drinks for a waitress right before she whisked them off to her customers. "Not to mention, one of the two who brought Cruz down?"

"Yeah," Vash quietly muttered after hastily swallowing his noodles. Unfortunately, his thoughts were elsewhere and he was just too preoccupied to answer with more than a one word reply.

"Well Marshal, we would like to thank you…" Mei started before pausing a moment as she turned her attention to Caden. "…well, both of you, for what you did. Cruz was a regular tyrant and I know that all of the other business owners are glad that he has finally gotten what he deserved."

"And we are really sorry about what happened to Regan," Ted added sadly as he stepped back over to stand next to his wife, while wrapping his right arm around her narrow shoulders. "He was a good man and will be missed."

"Thank you," Caden whispered, looking down to his uneaten plate of noodles. He missed his brother, too.

Knowing that the two needed their solitude, Ted and Mei informed them that the meal and the bottle of whiskey was on the house before adding that all they needed to do was holler if they needed anything else. Then the older looking couple returned to their respective jobs, giving the men some quiet so they could eat in peace.

Vash watched as the obviously happily married couple parted and returned to running their lucrative business. Mei walked back through the swinging doors behind the bar that led to the kitchen, while Ted went back to helping the other bartender pour drinks. Then with a sigh, he returned to eating his meal while wondering if he would get the chance to share the next eighteen years with Meryl. He wasn't sure if he deserved too, especially since he broke his promise and didn't keep her safe. In fact, he did the exact opposite and as a result, she almost lost her life.

Just thinking about that horrendous morning made Vash's stomach churn violently as the memories assaulted his mind. Setting his chopsticks down, he reached for his drink and took healthy swig. He had never felt so helpless in his very long life, not since the great fall. But, this time was completely different from when his surrogate mother died. When Rem sacrificed herself for the good of mankind, there truly wasn't anything he could do, being whisked away by an escape pod with Knives the reason. With Meryl, however, he had every opportunity to save her, but almost didn't. He was too afraid to act and if it wasn't for Knives' reassurance, then he would have lost his Angel forever.

'Thank you, brother,' he thought to himself as he held up his glass in a silent toast, before downing the entire contents. When Meryl's blood was seeping through his fingers and he had called out for help, it wasn't Rem or Wolfwood that answered his desperate plea for help, it was Knives. Words could never express the ex-outlaw's gratitude for what his twin did that day. Without hesitation, the one time human hater offered his support, while at the same time, channeling his own energy and thoughts through Vash, helping save Meryl.

It was amazing really. Knives had come so far since their showdown in Demitrihi six months ago and Vash was truly glad to have his brother by his side. He had always been a substantial part of his life, even during their separation, but now that they were back together, Vash realized just how much he needed his twin. Knives was the only person, dead or alive, who would have been able to pull him out of the deep-rooted state of helplessness that paralyzed him that ill-fated morning.

Sighing again, the golden blonde set his empty glass back on the bar before picking up his chopsticks and reaching for a dumpling. Popping the whole thing in his mouth, he chewed slowly while turning his thoughts back to his short-girl. Once they were close enough, he immediately sensed she was awake and doing just fine and that elated Vash immensely. Until he remembered that he still had to tell her everything, which would probably be quite the eye opener for the petite beauty. And he wasn't just talking about his inability to act on his own to save her, either.

She wasn't even aware of the mutation occurring thanks to their incredible lovemaking sessions. He had a bad feeling that once Meryl realized that the increased PNc running through her veins had everything to do with her overabundance of admirers, then he was a dead man. There was no doubt in his mind that was why Cruz and Keele had reacted the way they did and, given enough time, Meryl was most definitely smart enough to figure it out as well.

Then he remembered the high priced call girl in Inepril City…

"Oh God… I really am a dead man…" the ex-outlaw groaned, while dropping his chopsticks so he could rub his face with his hands.

"Would you lighten up, Saverem," Caden scolded, while pouring Vash another drink. "Meryl isn't going to kill you."

"You're right," he whined dramatically. "That would probably be too merciful…"

"Geez… are you always this whiny?"

"Hey… you would be whiny too if you were going to have to endure short-girl's wrath!" Vash exclaimed as he lowered his hands and reached for his drink. After taking another healthy swallow, he set his glass down and added, "You've never experienced one of her punches and I'll tell ya'… she has a wicked right hook!"

"Whatever Vash," he replied with a roll of his eyes, while picking up some Lo Mein with his chopsticks and bringing them up to his mouth. With a short slurp, he sucked the noodles in before reaching for another helping and repeating the process. After finishing his second mouthful, Caden noticed that Vash had started to absently play with his own dinner. Sighing out, he dropped his utensils before scratching under his Stetson with his right hand. Were his insecurities over Meryl really bothering him that much?

"Look Vash…" Caden started as he moved his left hand to touch the blonde's right shoulder. "I know as well as you do that you're more worried about her rejecting you than you are about getting your ass kicked. Meryl loves you and she's not going to leave because of some little changes. Nor she is going to blame you for being shot. So… you really shouldn't let it bother you like it is."

"Yeah… I know…" Vash sighed before grabbing his whiskey and looking into the glass.

"Of course, if you're really worried about that wicked right hook of hers, then I would suggest not letting her get the chance to take a swing," Caden added suggestively, while lowering his hand and leaning back on the stool. Seeing he had Vash's complete attention, a wide grin formed on the brunette's face before he added, "Perhaps, it's time for you to be a little more _assertive_ in your relationship…"

"More assertive…" Vash mumbled out, while looking back down at the drink in his hand. That may not be such a bad idea.

"Yeah… you know, show her you aren't in the mood to take her crap," Walker continued, while watching the imaginary cogs turning in the ex-outlaw's head. "Meryl's gonna be quite pissed when she figures out that you're here instead of going to see her and…"

"She's already on her way…" Vash calmly interrupted before, raising the glass and taking a sip. He knew the moment she found out and judging from her reaction to the news, she wasn't exactly thrilled. "And she's fuming mad…"

Sure enough, not even two minutes later, the saloon's swinging doors flew open as the raven-hair beauty stormed through the opening with her partner following right behind. With his drink still in hand, Vash continued to face forward while watching Meryl from the corner of his eye. There she was, his Angel, stiffly marching toward him with her cheeks rosy and her molten sliver orbs sparking dangerously as her blood boiled. The blonde man had never seen anything more beautiful in his entire life. The petite women exuded vitality and the blessed sight made him so happy that it took every ounce of his control to keep himself from hopping off the stool a sweeping her up in his arms. After all, he needed the upper hand when he finally told her everything.

"For someone who says that they are in love with me, you sure do have a funny way of showing it!" Meryl huffed angrily as she stopped to stand just left of the red clad man, while Vash simply sat there, staring at the bottom of his drink. He didn't respond or even show any indication that he was aware of her presence. By the time that Milly walked over and sat on the stool to Caden's immediate right, Meryl's agitation sky rocketed as she fisted her hands at her sides, she incredulously yelled, **"I cannot believe you! After driving non-stop to make it back here to see me, you decide to go to a saloon for a drink instead! And now that I'm standing here, right next to you no less and you completely ignore me! You have to be the single most exasperating, no, idiotic man I have ever met, Marshal Saverem!"**

Instead of retorting or even acknowledging her, the ex-outlaw simply brought the glass in his right hand to his lips and took another sip. The short-girl growled out furiously as she swiftly let her right fist fly, intending to punch him in the jaw. However, it never connected. Vash instantly caught her tiny hand in his much larger prosthetic one, while casually setting the drink on the bar. Then without looking at her, he finally spoke. "If you have any doubts about me, then I _strongly_ suggest that you return to your room, because just as soon as I finish this drink, I'm going to show you _exactly_ how I feel about you. No matter where we are…"

"You can't be serious…" she squeaked, wide-eyed as her cheeks became impossibly rosier. Then he turned to face her and locked his smoldering jade-colored eyes with hers. Meryl knew right then and there that he wasn't bluffing. Without another word, she hastily pulled her hand from his grasp, turned on her heel and darted out of the bar.

"Sooo…" Caden started slowly, after Vash turned back around and picked his drink up again. "How much time are you going to give her?"

"Maybe five minutes," Vash replied, smiling into his glass before slamming the rest of his drink back.

"Are you sure she's going to head back to her room?" Caden inquired.

"No doubt in my mind," he confidently replied as his smile broadened, while slipping off of the stool.

"Here, Mr. Vash," Milly said, smiling brightly, as she reached into her overcoat pocket and pulling something out. Then handing the item over to the gunman, she chirped, "Just in case she's stubborn and locks the door!"

It was her room key.

"Thanks big-girl," Vash replied, as a jolt of anticipation shot through him when his fingers curled around the key. He couldn't wait to feel his mate's luscious curves against him again. After saying a quick goodnight, he strode out of the bar, so he could quickly grab his gear from his room on his way to Meryl's. He was definitely not planning on sleeping in his own room any time soon, unless she was with him. At least he hoped that was the case. The gunman knew that it all depended on how well his short-girl took the news he was about to spring on her.

"Well… I guess it's just you and me, blue-eyes," Caden said, turning his attention to Milly after the both of them watched the blonde's retreating form. "So, why don't we have a drink and celebrate!"

"YAAAY!" she squealed, while Caden motioned for a glass. With a wink, Ted gave him one and a moment later Milly had a freshly poured drink in her hand. She looked at the amber liquid curiously before moving her gaze up to Caden's and asking, "Gosh… what are we celebrating, anyway?"

"Well… for starters we can celebrate the fact that Meryl's okay," he informed her as he watched a beautiful smile spread across her face. "Then… that Vash left us alone… and finally, that I don't have to go to jail!"

"Really! Oh that's wonderful, Caden!" Milly chirped happily as she set her drink on the bar and flung her arms around his neck. "How come, anyway?"

"Well…" he whispered in the statuesque beauty's ear as he wrapped his right arm around her slim waist and reached into a coat pocket with his left. As he grabbed a silver six-pronged star out from its depths and efficiently fastened it over his heart, he added, "Because Vash and Knives told McKenna's dad that I deserved the same punishment they received…"

"Then that means…" Milly breathed as he pulled away and looked down to his chest.

"Yep… you can call me, Federal Marshal Caden Walker, now!"

"Oh Caden that's so wonderful," the big-girl squealed again flinging her arms around him for the second time in less than a minute. This time he wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her close, almost completely off of the stool. It really made her happy knowing that they could spend time together and she absolutely loved it when he held her close. And by golly, he always smelled so good, so masculine with just a hint of peppermint, making him smell sweet, too. And now he was a Federal Marshal, just like Mr. Knives and Mr. Vash… "Oh no!"

"What?" Caden asked in concern as Milly pulled away from his arms again. "What's wrong, Milly?"

"Mr. Vash is going to spend the night with Sempai…"

"Yeah and?"

"Well… where am I gonna sleep?"

* * *

. 

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Meryl hastily untied her boots before pulling them off and letting them drop to the floor with a thud. Looking at the black socks covering her feet, she paused for just a moment while debating on whether she should leave them on or take them off. "Off," she muttered right before removing them as well. Instantly standing up, she went for the snap on her blue jeans until something made her stop.

"What in the hell am I doing?" the petite beauty asked herself incredulously as she started to pace. She was supposed to be mad at that spiky-haired idiot, not stripping down naked, while impatiently waiting for him to join her. After all, he did go out drinking with Caden instead of coming to see her! But, it was just so difficult to stay angry with Vash, especially after he set his penetrating gaze on her. The lust and love swirling in their aqua depths sent a jolt of need right to the pit of her stomach.

Not to mention, that he looked too damn good sitting there. Stopping a few feel from her bed, she closed her eyes and tilted her head softly to the right. Meryl couldn't help but moan out as she recalled the delectable sight of Vash sitting there. His red duster was taut against his broad back as he leaned over with his right elbow resting on the bar, while casually holding a glass of whiskey in his gloved hand. Oh how she longed to rake her nails down that muscled expanse of flesh (and metal).

No, there was absolutely no way Meryl could keep up the air of hostility. There were far better ways to expel all of the pent up frustrations running inside of her and she would much rather channel those emotions into something more passionate. Now all she needed to do was to wait for Vash.

She didn't have to wait long.

A moment later, the protesting groan of the door opening invaded her thoughts as she instantly brought her complete attention to the man walking through the entrance. After closing and locking the door behind him, Vash dropped his bag on the floor and simply stood there staring at her, not uttering a word. He looked determined, confident even, and Meryl had never wanted anything more than she wanted him at that very moment. Then he slowly started toward her, while unbuttoning the collar of his overcoat.

"Wait," the raven-haired woman hastened, while raising a hand up to motion for the gunman to stop. With his fingers on the top right button under his collar, Vash instantly stopped in his tracks, fingers unmoving in their quest to strip himself of his coat as he complied too her request.

He still had not said anything verbally; he didn't need to. The air around him spoke volumes. The Plant was there to reclaim his mate and if the glint in his eyes was any indication, then he was bound and determined to do just that. Meryl, of course, didn't have any qualms with his intention, but she wasn't going to let him walk into her room and completely control their heated reunion. It was time for her to throw him a 'curve ball,' just to see how he would react.

"Leave your coat on…"

Vash stood there, watching as her heather-colored orbs took on a mischievous glint. 'Did she just say…' he thought to himself before comprehension dawned on him. A slow smile crept across his handsome face as he realized what she meant. Taking immediate action, the enamored man swiftly closed the gap between them and bent his head down to claim her lips in a deep and searing kiss, while bringing his hands to the snap of her pants. Deftly, he proceeded to remove Meryl's clothing while the mind-numbing lip lock continued, only pulling away once from her luscious mouth when he lifted her black turtleneck over her head. Then as he reached around her back to unclasp her bra, he heard the heavy clunk of something hitting the ground.

It was his gun belt.

The golden blonde couldn't help but smile into their fervent kisses after hearing the noise, especially since her petite hands instantly moved to the buckles that snugly secured the body armor around his thighs. By the time her bra and panties were off, she had them undone and started on his black Levis. And a heartbeat later, she boldly slid her right hand inside his pants and around him. Unable to stop a groan from escaping his occupied lips, he wrapped his arms around her and moved his gloved hands up and down the naked flesh of her back. Then Meryl started to caress him in kind while she slipped her left hand through the panels of Vash's coat and grabbed his firm butt.

"Mer…" was all Vash got out as he tore his mouth from hers while straightening his shoulders and throwing his head back as he pulled her infinitely closer. It felt so good, so right having her work her eager hand over his pulsating length that he was very tempted to let her have complete control over the situation, which at that particular moment, she had. But he knew that he couldn't let it continue, he needed the advantage. Not to mention, that her stroking was sending shivers down his spine and he wouldn't last much longer. It had been literally months since the last time 'he' received that kind of attention.

Unable to take much more, the incensed Plant slipped his hands down behind her and cupped her bare bottom making Meryl stop her ministrations and grasp his shoulders as he picked her up off the floor and wildly thrust his tongue into her mouth. She eagerly accepted his zealous attentions, while sliding her arms up to wrap around his neck. The next instant, Vash made his way to her twin bed and leaned over, gently depositing her on the mattress. Pulling away from her reddened lips, he stood erect and loomed over her naked form taking in the sight of her lying before him.

Oh how he loved every inch her body. She was petite and nimble with perfectly placed feminine curves covered by silken ivory skin that was lightly flushed a heavenly shade of pink. He also noted that her heavy breathing moved her full breasts invitingly and their rosy nipples where taut with arousal. Not to mention, that every time she shifted her tone legs in anticipation, it showed off the black thatch of curly hair at the juncture of her thighs. 'God, she truly is an Angel…' he groaned internally as the blood in his veins quickened.

"Vash?" Meryl quietly questioned, looking up to the red-clad man. She wasn't entirely certain why he continued to stand there and stare, instead of taking her, especially with the acute lust swirling in his jade-colored eyes. Haven't they waited long enough?

Then she saw the small smile form on his lips as he unbuttoned another row of the black buttons on his duster before slipping his prosthetic hand under the fabric. She watched inquiringly as the bulge of his hand moved over to his right shoulder and his fingers stirred under the fabric as if he was undoing something. An instant later, he removed his hand and slid it up his right sleeve to grab a hold of his upper arm before slowly tugging downward, eventually pulling his arm and shoulder armor out of the opening. Immediately after, he stripped off his right glove while his heated gaze never left her face.

"_I want to feel your skin,"_ Vash sent telepathically in explanation, noticing her questioning gaze. Dropping the brown covering to the floor, he advanced to the bed and leaned over, resting his hands just above her shoulders. The bed groaned in protest as he lowered himself onto his knees and nudged his way in between her bent legs. Now completely hovering over her, Vash had control of the encounter once again as he brought his full attention to her partially open mouth.

Swooping down, he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss as she wrapped her arms around his back trying to pull him closer. Immediately complying, the golden blonde lowered himself to lay his body on hers and started to explore her skin. In lingering motions, Vash moved his uncovered hand along her rib cage and side before sliding it back and in between their bodies to cup her breast, while he ran the fingers of his prosthetic one up the base of her head to bury them in her silky raven locks.

Meryl moaned out as she moved her mouth away from his and started to kiss ardently up his left cheek before reaching the silver hoop hanging from his ear. Vash was right! The earring was just too damn sexy on him and she couldn't keep her mouth from his lobe, while her tongue played with the piece of jewelry. Taking a tiny nip, she heard the enamored man's sharp intake of breath right before he turned his head and attacked her neck with tiny bites and open mouth kisses.

Vash urgently made his way to her collarbone where he sucked hard, causing the petite beauty to whimper as he marked her before moving his attentions to her chest. His mouth immediately closed around the stiffened peak of her right breast, while he rolled the left one in between his thumb and index finger. He heard her moan out again as he drew his mouth away from her nipple and licked his way over to her left, giving it the same attention, while moving both of his hands to her hips.

After another moment, he set both palms on the bed and proceeded to move downward to her spread legs while laying more kisses and tiny bites on her ribs, paying particular attention to the only mar on her otherwise perfect skin before proceeding to her lightly muscled stomach. Upon reaching the delectable belly button, he flicked his tongue into the hollow as his left hand returned to Meryl's hip and the right went to her lower abdomen. Pausing for a moment, he stopped his caresses long enough too briefly glance up to the panting woman before sliding further down the bed. The very next moment, Vash lowered his mouth…

"Vash," Meryl gasped, arching her back off of the bed as her hands flew into his falling blonde hair. With a sweetest of kisses, the gunman proved exactly how he felt about her and she never fathomed that such stimulation would be so wonderful!

As her muscles started to involuntarily contract, the aroused woman knew that she was teetering on the edge. But she couldn't fall, not yet. Meryl wanted Vash to go with her and had every intention of waiting until he was to that point as well. That is until she heard the Plant telling her in her head to let go because he wanted to catch her.

"Oh God… Vash," she breathed out in pure rapture as she fell into sweet nothingness, unable to do anything, but lay there in bliss as she reveled in the sensation of it all.

After a few heavenly moments, Meryl's breathing slowed and her wits started to return. That's when she realized that something was not quite right. Instead of Vash making his way back up her body to finish what they had started, he had his right cheek cradled on her stomach while he tightly clutched her hips. Then she noticed his tears. "Vash, what's wrong?" she quietly asked as she softly ran her fingers through his hair.

"_Nothing,"_ the torn man replied telepathically, since he didn't trust his voice at that particular moment. _"I just want to hold you for a minute."_

And she let him.

Vash was afraid that if he moved an inch or brushed his lips against her creamy skin one more time then he would lose his resolve and wouldn't be able to stop until he lost himself deep within her. He couldn't do that though, not until he had a chance to tell her everything. It wouldn't be fair of him to send more of the PNc into her system without her being aware of the consequences. So, he just lay there, holding her close, while her breathing and cries of passion echoed in his mind. It was so hard to stop, painful even, as his body still quivered with need of her. And he knew that if the intoxicating beauty gave him even the tiniest of pushes, he would break…

"Kiss me, Vash."

The pleading command was breathed out on the slightest of whispers. But the effect was cataclysmic to the ex-outlaw's silent oath as he groaned out and started to lay hot kisses up her stomach. Quickly, Vash made his way to her chest and upon reaching her inviting mouth, he kissed her longingly. He felt Meryl's hands once again slipping under his red duster to the waistband of his jeans, where she started to push them down and over his slender hips. Giving her assistance, he lifted his hips and hastily shoved the clothing down to his knees before moving the panels of his coat out of the way.

With the remaining barriers gone, Vash quickly re-staked his claimed on the petite beauty in the most primal of ways. It felt far better than he remembered and all he wanted to do was lie there forever, savoring the moment. Although, absently realizing that it could possibly be the last opportunity he was this close to his Angel. Then the intensity of the moment rapidly grew and before he could even think about preventing the inevitable, he felt the all consuming buildup of pressure deep inside.

A heartbeat later, Vash throatily cried out 'Meryl' as the waves of ecstasy paralyzed his every movement, even his breathing so that he dared not move until the delirium ebbed. When it finally did, he collapsed on top of her and buried his head into the side of her neck.

Almost immediately the tears returned, as the full impact of what he had just done, thanks to his lack of control, invaded his thoughts. Without her consent or even her knowledge, she was yet one step closer to evolving into a Plant. "I'm so sorry," he choked out, unable to hold it in any longer. He really needed to tell her everything.

"Why are you sorry?" Meryl asked in confusion as she slid her hands from his back to his face and gently tilting his head so she could look into his troubled eyes.

"For what I just did, Meryl," he sadly replied as she wiped his tears away.

"What did you just do, Vash? I thought you wanted this to happen," she whispered apprehensively, while wondering if he meant that he didn't want to be with her after all. "Didn't you want this?" she added in self doubt as she felt tears forming in her own grey eyes.

"No," Vash breathed, rolling off of her to sit on the edge of the bed. "Not like how it happened…"

"What do you mean?" the raven-haired woman asked desperately, needing clarification before she died from fright. Sitting up, she quickly scurried off of the bed and stood before him, not caring about her current state of undress. Meryl had more important things to worry about, like whether she and Vash were going be together or not. Touching his cheek, the short-girl brought his gaze up to hers again before lowering her hand and beseeching, "Please Vash… tell me what you mean!"

Taking a deep breath, Vash closed his eyes for a moment before opening them on the exhale. When his uneasy aqua eyes returned to hers, he spoke. Starting out, he told her about the rage that consumed him after Keele shot her and how he retaliated by vehemently shooting back, not caring if he killed the man or not. Then he spoke of his fears once he realized that he was losing her, which led up to his revelation that he could save her, but was unable to do so without the help from his twin. Next he revealed to her how her body was mutating because of their love making and the side effects, particularly the way members of the opposite sex (and some the same) reacted because of the way the PNc was affecting her pheromones. Finally, Vash told her why he pleasured her like he did, while not wanting to finish himself. It would only advance her changes and he didn't what that to happen without her approval first.

Meryl simply stood there with a blank expression on her face, while absorbing every detail. She listened to his words, how he spoke them, and studied his expressions, particularly his eyes, all throughout the declaration. And she fully understood why he was acting the way he was. Vash felt that everything his fault and was truly afraid that she was going to reject him after hearing his 'confession.' At first she was angry because he should have known her better than that, but then she realized something…

Time and experiences change a person and she wasn't the same as she was just six months ago. Neither was he.

And upon that revelation, she fell in love with him all over again.

When he finally finished talking, Meryl watched as he closed his eyes, while expelling a deep and slow breath. Then after another moment, she quietly spoke. "Did you kill him?"

"No," Vash whispered, refusing to open his eyes. "Though, I did injure him pretty bad."

"I see," she muttered, while stepping up to stand in between his thighs right before starting to unbutton his red duster.

"What are you doing?" he asked, opening his eyes and instantly searching her face for an answer.

"What does it look like I'm doing, broom-head?" she replied with a smile before adding the most obvious, "I'm unbuttoning your coat."

"But why?"

"Because I already had one fantasy fulfilled by you wearing it and now I want you naked…"

"Wait, you mean…"

"Vash, I love you and if you think that little changes or something that you had absolutely no control over are going to change that fact, then you really are a needle-nog…" Meryl started only to be cut off as Vash grabbed her and pulled her in close to silence her with a sweet and lingering kiss.

Once he lifted his head and broke the kiss, the relieved Plant gave her a brilliant smile while exclaiming, "God Meryl… I love you, so much!" Then he kissed her again, only longer and with more intensity. When the heated lip lock ended, his vibrant eyes took on a devilish glint right before he suggestively added, "Ya' know… I could use a shower. Wanna join insurance girl? I could really use you to wash my back!"

With a matching gleam in her eyes, the short-girl quickly continued to unbutton his coat, while advising him, "Well… then I suggest that you had better hurry up and help, Marshal Saverem, because I could really use a very long and hot shower, myself!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" Vash saluted before breaking his own personal record for stripping down to his birthday suit.

* * *

. 

Hello all!

Boy the holidays come and time disappears! So this is going to be a quickie! ;o) I would like to thank all of my AMAZING reviewers and if I don't have a chance to get the next chapter up for another few weeks, I hope everyone has a safe and wonderful Holiday!

Kisses,

Aine


	61. Letting Go Slowly

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

Warning: (WOW another one!) I must be fighting off a cold, because I have been craving the vitamin C! Or more specifically citrus fruit, like LIME! Enjoy!

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Chapter 61: Letting Go Slowly

"Gosh, Mr. Ca… whoopsies…" Milly started with an alcohol induced giggle as she placed her right hand over her mouth to try and cover her slipup. "I mean Caden!" she then corrected, lowering her hand right before the long haired man motioned for her to enter the hotel room ahead of him. As she stumbled through the threshold, the big-girl added, "It's awfully wonderful of you to let me sleep with you tonight!"

"Uhhh…" Caden gaped, momentarily at a loss over her choice of words as he quickly grabbed her arm to keep her from tumbling over. Only in his wildest dreams could he imagine that when Milly said 'sleep' she meant not really sleeping, but something more physical. Sadly, he knew better. She was just too innocent to come out and say that she wanted to be intimate with him. "It's really no trouble at all," he replied with a shrug after he let go of her arm and entered the room right behind her.

After securing and locking the door behind him, Caden walked over to the dinette table sitting across from the only bed in the room and proceeded to shrug off his over coat, vest and shoulder holsters before placing his Stetson on top of the table. Then turning on his heel, he brought his immediate attention to Milly, who was chattering on about how she really liked his friends at the saloon and that it was quite remarkable that she and Caden didn't have to pay for a single drink all night long!

With a broad smile crossing his handsome face, he watched the statuesque beauty set her stungun on the floor and take off her trench coat before hanging it up on the coat-rack in the far corner by the closet. She really was amazing he thought, before snapping out of his daze and heading over to his duffle bag to get them both something to sleep in. It was late, past midnight, and he really needed a shower and a decent night sleep, even more so since the alcohol in his system was muddling all logical thought.

Reaching into his bag, the brunette pulled out a pair of dark green pajama bottoms for himself and a long-sleeved cream-colored Henley for his guest to wear. Straightening from his bent over position, Caden looked over at Milly again, while beginning to say that she could use the bathroom first and fully intending to give the shirt in his left hand to her. However, once he set his emerald eyes on her, what was left of his rational mind disappeared as he tightened his hold on the articles of clothing in his hands and his eyes widened, but even more so after her pronouncement…

"Is it just me or did it all of the sudden get really hot in here!"

'Sweet… Jesus…' the now ex-outlaw thought, while staring intently at the stunning woman before him as she pulled the tie from her collar and started to unbutton the white oxford shirt. Caden thought he had either died and gone to heaven or was a whole hell of a lot drunker than what he originally thought, because his eyes had to be deceiving him! There was absolutely no way that the object of his most erotic desires was stripping right in front of him. Walker quickly closed his eyes and shook his head, hoping that the arousing vision would disappear. It definitely wouldn't be a good thing going to bed with a raging hard on because of the impromptu striptease he was witnessing. It was going to be bad enough just with having Milly lying right next to him. However, when he did open his eyes, she was still in the process of taking her clothes off…

"MMM…Milly," Caden stuttered as her shirt fell to the floor, revealing her bra made of white lace that had a cute little pink bow resting in between her very well endowed breasts.

"Gee… why do you sound so funny, Caden?" Milly asked, while unzipping her khaki pants before sliding them over her hips and letting them fall to the floor. Keeping all of her attention on the task at hand, the big-girl pushed her loafers off of her feet, which proved to be quite difficult since her pants were in the way, before stepping out of the potentially hazardous pile of leather and cotton. Finally, bringing her attention to Caden, she tilted her head to the side and asked a series of questions. "Is there something wrong? And gosh, why aren't you changing into your PJs? Don't ya' wanna go to bed yet?"

"Uhhh…" Was all he could get out as his blazing eyes slowly traveled up and down her long, lithe form. God, Milly was breathtaking! With long shapely legs, full curves and smooth skin that looked like the sun left feather-soft kisses all over her body. Every inch of her was tone and tight with muscle and Caden could tell that she had led a very active lifestyle. Of course, working on a farm when she was younger and now chasing after insurance liabilities were major contributors. Then he brought his attention to Milly's stomach that rippled with every breath before glancing lower the tiny white lace panties. "Oh god, they match," he groaned, not realizing that he said it out loud.

"Of course they match! That's how I bought them! Miss Mac said that she had to go shopping for a present for Mr. Knives and I saw these when we went into the lingerie store. I liked them so much that I just had to buy them! Aren't they pretty!" she exclaimed with a giggle before closing the distance and standing right in front of the transfixed Plant. "Is that shirt for me?"

"Yes," Caden whispered absently, eyes still transfixed, unable to hand the item over as the 'nice' side and the 'naughty' side of his subconscious started fighting over just what he should do. One side was telling him that Milly and he were still pretty inebriated and it wouldn't be the right to take advantage of her. She was just too sweet and deserved better. While the other side, the more devilish side, was emphatically exclaiming 'come on, what could it hurt?'

Then the red horned and tailed imp became quite convincing as it started to subliminally scream in the ex-out-law's ear, 'Walker you moron, that's a come if I ever saw one! She wants you! Let me go down the list if you want proof!' And proof he had. For example, if she didn't like him then she would have said so after he confessed that he was falling in love with her and she wouldn't have kissed him back. Not to mention, the most obvious. The statuesque beauty _did_ strip right in front of him and on her own accord! Besides, it really had been quite a while since the last time he had been with a woman. Not since the night he hid the map in the bedpost at Sylvie's.

"Why thank you, Caden!" the big-girl chirped happily as she plucked the shirt from his grasp and quickly headed for the bathroom.

Without a word, the long-haired man simply watched, his head swiveling on his neck as she made her way to the bathroom. Once the door closed behind her, he cupped his face in his hands and groaned. She was going to driving him absolutely crazy with want and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it! He knew the moment the words 'well you can sleep in my room' escaped his lips that he was going to be in big trouble. Well, unless she came out of the bathroom and begged him to make love to her. But he knew that wouldn't be likely… unfortunately.

'This is going to be the longest night of my life,' he thought dejectedly right before the bathroom door opened. Milly emerged, wearing his shirt that looked far better on her than it ever did on him, even if it was too big, with the sleeves falling over her hands, and the hem brushing mid thigh. Then Caden noticed that she had her bra in her hand, which reiterated what he just thought. He knew right then and there that if he slept next to her in the bed, he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off of her. Well, unless she said 'no.'

Maybe it would be better not to risk temptation.

"Milly you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor, okay," Caden hastily muttered, right before rushing to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

"Oh… okay, Caden," she replied in bewilderment as the bathroom door closed behind him this time. Walking over to her pile of clothes, she thought that Gunsmoke's newest Federal Marshal was acting pretty odd and wondered why. It almost seemed like something was making him extremely nervous, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was. 'Maybe I did have a little too much to drink,' Milly thought as she picked her clothes up from the floor and laid them on the dinette table next to Caden's hat. Then she stepped over to the bed and started to turn down the covers…

"Oh my goodness…" Milly breathed as her eyes widened. She instantly dropped the material, as if the covers burned her fingers, and took a step away from the full bed, the only bed in the room. She just realized why the Bringer of Chaos was suddenly acting so strangely. They were going to be spending the night together and he was trying to be a 'gentleman' about it. He even stated that he would sleep on the floor. Then the big-girl remembered that she took her clothes off in the middle of the room and right in front of him. "Millicent Eleanor Thompson, you sure can be a dummy sometimes," she moaned, while smacking her forehead with the palm of her right hand.

She had obviously sent Caden some pretty mixed signals. After all, what woman would willingly strip down to her underwear in front of an incredibly handsome man and not want to take things further? It just wasn't possible for her to want something to happen between them, was it? No it wasn't. She wasn't ready to become _that_ emotionally involved and sex in her book definitely included emotions, a whole lot of them. Milly knew that Caden had already gained a special place in her heart, there was no denying it, but he deserved to have all of her heart and soul if they were to become intimate with each other. And that was something that she couldn't give, not yet. Nicholas still held way too much of both.

But then again…

With her hand still resting on her forehead, she turned her head to the left and looked at the closed door. She could hear the running water and the mental image of a naked Caden Walker invaded her thoughts. Oh and what an image it was! The virile Plant was standing under the spray of water with his eyes closed and head titled back, while he slowly ran his hands through his long, slicked backed hair to rinse out the shampoo. Muscles were flexing with the thorough movements and every inch of his chiseled body was glistening with moisture.

With a moan, she moved her hand from her forehead to her cheek before grasping the borrowed Henley just below the collar. The very idea of feeling his skin against hers sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. Maybe making love with him wouldn't be such a bad idea. Milly knew her body was more than willing to bond with the handsome Plant and there wasn't any doubt in her mind that he wouldn't have minded either. And not just because he was a man with needs. He did say that he was falling for her, after all. Perhaps it would help in the mending of her slowly healing heart.

But then again… again…

Would making love with the incredibly hot ex-outlaw be considered cheating on her beloved Mr. Priest, even if he wasn't with her? Well, at least not in the physical sense. She just wasn't sure and the conflicting thoughts swirling around in her already fuzzy head were really confusing her. But there was one thing the big-girl was certain of. It wouldn't be fair to make Caden sleep on the floor while she slept in his bed. It was a pretty big bed and they could share… no problem.

"At least I hope it won't be a problem," she muttered, while pulling the covers the rest of the way back.

"What won't be a problem? Caden asked, stepping out of the bathroom and walking toward her.

"Oh well gosh, Mr. Ca… ahhh… Caden that was an awfully speedy shower!" she said in a rush, while trying to make it seem like the awkward situation didn't bother her in the least. Not to mention, that he wasn't 'bothering' her, even though he was shirtless and looking too good for words!

"Well as cold as it was, it kinda had to be," he murmured mostly to himself as he walked around her and up to the head of the bed before reaching for one of the two pillows.

"Wait!" Milly blurted out just as Caden picked up the pillow. Then when he turned his head to regard her, she rapidly added, "What I mean is… well… it would be silly if you slept on the floor in your own room while I slept in the bed. It is plenty big after all! Not to mention, the floor would be cold and uncomfortable and, besides, when's the last time you got to sleep in a real bed, hmmm?"

"About three days ago," he answered truthfully, while dropping the pillow back to the bed and turning to face her. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? "I don't think that would be such a good idea, blue-eyes…"

"Gosh… why not?"

"Because I'm having a hard enough time keeping my hands off of you as it is," he exclaimed with extreme frustration apparent as the 'naughty' side of his conscience forcefully shoved 'nice' side out of the picture and took complete control. The very next instant, Caden reached out and pulled the innocent seductress in his arms and crushed his mouth against hers.

The conflicting feelings plaguing Milly instantly evaporated as her mind focused on only one thing, and that was how the Bringer of Chaos was making her feel. His burning kisses were setting her insides on fire, while his hands sliding under her shirt and up back made her skin shiver in awareness. The hot and cold sensations were making her dizzy with need and all she wanted to do was get as close to the creator as possible.

Instincts now in charge, Milly moved her hands from hanging freely at her sides to his hips before slowly running them up his waist. Reaching his rib cage, she extended her thumbs out from the rest of her fingers and continued the upward caress, while using all of her digits to delicately explore every bump and hollow of his muscled torso. When the entranced woman's search shifted to his broad chest, the tips of her thumbs met over his sternum to lightly pull apart, outlining the ridge of his pectorals before sliding up to his stiff nipples as the rest of her fingers fanned out over the well defined mass.

"Oh Milly…" Caden rasped as he tore his mouth away before tightening his hold on her and shifting their bodies toward the bed. A small 'oof' escaped their mouths as the two fell on the soft mattress with Milly lying on top of Caden. Both of them were breathing heavily while simply staring at one another as the intensity of the moment threatened to consume them. Then the very next instant their mouths met in a frenzied kiss right before the long haired man proceeded to roll over.

Now on top, Caden smoothly slipped his right hand up and under Milly's shirt to her left breast, while his free one floated down the back of her long and tone thigh. Reaching her bent knee, he hitched the leg over his while snugly resting his hips against hers. He couldn't help but groan out over the more intimate contact as he tore his mouth from hers long enough to breathe her name again before moving his mouth to her neck and ardently kissing her along the pulse point. None the previous encounters in his long life could hold a candle to this. She felt absolutely incredible and the passion-induced whimpers that were escaping from her heavenly mouth were driving him stark raving mad.

Mad with lust and love.

"I love you, Milly…"

The muffled declaration breathed against her neck made Milly freeze as the jabbing pain of guilt stabbed through her heart. What she heard wasn't Caden's words of endearment, though they were similar, and the voice that spoke them didn't belong to him either. The raspy timbre belonged to someone else…

_I love you, honey… _

It belonged to Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Right then and there she realized that she wasn't ready to move on and if they finished what they started then she would regret it for the rest of her days.

"I'm sorry, Caden. I…I can't…" Milly whispered sadly as unshed tears glistened in her baby blues.

"What's wrong, Milly," Caden started as he quickly moved away from her neck and looked at her beautiful, yet pain-filled face. "Did I hurt you?"

"NNN…No, it isn't anything you did, it's me," she choked out before the dam broke and the tears started to fall in earnest. "I jjj…just can't. I'm not ready for this…"

"Shhh… its okay," he whispered, while gently rolling off of her to lie on his side and pulling her now shaking form into a comforting embrace. "I'm sorry, I pushed you…" he added, while tenderly running his left hand through her hair as she cried into his chest. She was the last person he ever wanted to hurt and if she didn't want to continue then they wouldn't, even if it meant he would be extremely uncomfortable for the rest of the night.

Eventually Milly's sobbing lessened to muffled hiccups against his chest and Caden wasn't sure how long he cradled her in his arms before she finally fell asleep. And quite frankly, he didn't care. All he cared about was having the opportunity to be there for her, while offering her comfort within his arms. He just loved the way that she fit so perfectly against him and truly hoped that this wouldn't be the last time that she clung to him for support. He wanted to be her solstice and comfort for the rest of their days.

Lowering his lips to the top of her head, he lightly kissed her russet locks and thought, 'maybe I won't be so uncomfortable, after all.'

* * *

. 

"Oh… he did get me good, didn't he," Meryl muttered to herself as she looked into the bathroom mirror at the reddish colored bruise in between her neck and collarbone. Raising her right hand, she lightly grazed the love-bite with an index finger before shaking her head. Vash the Stampede had given her a hickey and she couldn't help but love the idea, even if it wasn't proper. Though, she was glad that it was low enough so her over-shirt would cover it. After all, it would be quite embarrassing walking around in public with that kind of advertising. Then with a small chuckle, the petite beauty slipped her white shirt on and proceeded to button it up.

Once completely dressed, the insurance girl stepped out of the bathroom and silently walked over to the twin bed where Vash was still sound asleep. He was simply lying on his back with the thin sheet pushed down to his hips, leaving his heavily scarred, yet impressive upper body exposed. Golden strands of hair fell about his face making him look absolutely adorable, while with his prosthetic arm was resting on his stomach and the right over his head. He looked so peaceful lying there, Meryl mused as a soft smile graced her lovely features. Not to mention, she noted, he was looking incredibly sexy and it was taking every ounce of her willpower to keep from stripping down and climbing back into bed with him. However, instead of giving in, she let her appreciative gaze roam over his tempting form for a few more moments as the thought that she was the luckiest woman in all of Gunsmoke drifted through her mind.

The ex-sixty billion double-dollar man was all hers.

Then with a sigh, she bent over and kissed Vash lightly on the lips and whispered that she would be back shortly. A small smile floated across his serene face as she pulled away and straightened herself. As another sigh escaped her, Meryl turned on her heel and headed over to the closet so she could finish getting ready. After slipping her white kid boots on, the insurance girl reached for her cape and securely fastened it around her neck before quickly grabbing Milly's suitcase. Giving the bed one last look, the petite beauty sighed for a third time before walking to the room's exit.

Meryl really would have preferred crawling back in bed with Vash, but unfortunately, she had things to get done, one of which was to find her partner. Though, the astute woman did have a pretty good idea as to where she should start her search. Milly stayed at the saloon with Caden after Vash joined her last night and she had a feeling that her latest assignment would have made sure that the statuesque beauty would have gotten a room of her own. So, all that needed to be done was ask the Bringer of Chaos what the room number was.

A few moments later, Meryl reached his room at the end of the corridor and promptly rapped on the door. When Caden didn't answer or even call out right away, she knocked again, only this time using a little more force. After patiently waiting another minute, she knocked for the third time while calling out Caden's name and asking if he was in there. Finally, she heard the faint squeaking of bedsprings and a muttered curse before the Bringer of Chaos groaned out a 'hold on would ya.' An instant later, she could hear the door unlocking right before it opened, revealing a barely conscious gunman.

"What's up, Meryl," Caden mumbled out during a yawn, while running a hand through his tousled unbound hair before absently scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know what room Milly's in?" the short-girl asked, while mentally noting the gunman's disheveled state. His eyes were heavily lidded with dark smudges underneath from lack sleep and most likely a hangover, while his hair was falling messily over his bare shoulders and down his back. Not to mention, all he had on was a pair of loose fitting green pajama bottoms that hung really low on his narrow hips, almost like he just put them on. It appeared as if he had quite an interesting evening last night.

"Yep," he muttered, barely coherent, as he turned and wandered back toward the bed, while motioning for the raven-haired woman to enter. The very next instance, the lethargic gunman crawled back into bed and immediately wrapped his arms around another person with light brown hair, who was still sleeping deeply.

"Oh my…" Meryl breathed with a wide-eyed expression as she openly gawked at the two who were now snuggling underneath the covers. She knew right away that the other person in the full-sized bed was her partner and it seemed as if Milly was quite happy with the sleeping arrangement. The both of them had obviously had quite an interesting evening and Meryl knew that now wasn't the time to play twenty questions. She probably wouldn't get much of a response from either of them, anyway. After snapping out of her shock, she tried her best not to disturb the two and gently set Milly's suitcase down before silently leaving the room. However, once she had the door quietly shut behind her, the short-girl erupted into a fit of laughter as she started for the stairs.

"Well, at least I don't have to search for her now!"

Now all she needed to do was buy some doughnuts and a couple of cups of coffee before heading back to her room to type another report. Then once she was done, she could crawl back into bed with Vash and go back to sleep. Or even better yet, wake him up…

* * *

. 

"Well… I bet you're feeling pretty good about yourself now, aren't ya," stated the preacher in black as he looked over to the man sitting next to him.

"I wouldn't exactly describe it as pretty good," Vash replied dreamily as he stretched his long legs out and leaned back on his arms. Then as he tilted his head back to look at the never-ending expanse of blue, he added, "It's more like utterly astounded! Never in a million years did I expect to finally have a chance for a normal life!"

"You lead a normal life? Sure… Tongari," Wolfwood snorted before laughing out as the blonde gave him a withering glare. "Oh come on, we are talking about you here! You wouldn't even know where to begin."

Oh man… you're probably right…" Vash groaned, letting his arms go slack so he could fall backward with his arms spread wide. Wolfwood had a point. What did he know about living normally, let alone starting a family? Hell, he had a hard enough time staying out of trouble and now he wanted become responsible for little ones, too? What could he possibly be thinking?

"I must be completely crazy!" he then started as hollow gales of laughter were forced through his lips, trying to make light of subject. Unfortunately, the attempt failed miserably as his laugh turned morose, while he added, "I mean… come on. We are talking about _me_ here, Vash the Stampede, the first ever localized human disaster! Can you imagine me, going to the local Circle J after work to pick up milk and eggs for Meryl, or even worse, being a father?"

Nicholas just sat there and watched over his shoulder as self doubt dampened the ex-outlaw's spirits. He didn't mean that Vash wasn't fit for family life. It was just that he wasn't a 'white picket fence' kind of guy. The sedentary lifestyle of most of Gunsmoke's inhabitants wouldn't suit him and the preacher knew that he would soon become bored. The ex-outlaw was the type that needed space to spread his wings and adventure to keep his long life interesting. Though, he was certain that Meryl could quite easily maintain an air of excitement for the Humanoid Typhoon, and in more ways than one! They would just need to find their own little niche in the world to call their own.

"Well… for one thing, short stuff probably wouldn't trust you to buy the milk and eggs," Wolfwood commented with a small grunt, while twisting his body so he could face his best friend. Then as he crossed his legs to sit Indian style he added, "But as far as you being a father? Yeah, I can easily picture that!"

"Really!" Vash asked hopefully as he tilted his head toward Wolfwood so to see if he was serious.

"Sure…" Nicholas replied with a smile before his titanium-colored eyes turned mischievous. "Especially since you act just like a child all of the time! You would already know how to relate to the little tykes!"

"Hey! That wasn't very nice, preacher-man!" the golden-blonde groused before he crossed his arms over his chest while turning his head away from the priest and closing his eyes, clearly pouting.

"Oh come on, Tongari. I was just playing," Nicholas laughed as he reached over and punched the ex-outlaw on the shoulder.

"Hey, that hurt!" he complained, while cupping his left shoulder with his right hand.

"You're such a wuss, Vash! Come on, I didn't hit you _that_ hard!" he pointed out, while still chuckling over the gunman's antics. "I can't believe the Feds actually think you're man enough to be a Federal Marshal!"

"Not only am I man enough…" the Plant exclaimed as he stood up. Then as he placed his hands on his hips, he added in a 'macho' voice, "but I look damn good with the Silver Star on my chest! Besides, chicks dig a man in law enforcement!"

"You better not let Meryl hear you say that. She'll wallop you for sure!"

"Yeah, you're probably right about that one, too," Vash chuckled as he sat back down before leaning forward so he could rest his arms on his bent knees. Then as their chuckles died down, the ex-outlaw turned melancholy and asked, "Do you really think I'm not suited for a normal life?"

"Yes," Wolfwood sighed, knowing that he had better explain himself before Vash became even more depressed. Boy, he really wished he could have a cigarette, but he didn't want to make Rem unhappy. "Look Vash, I don't mean that you shouldn't stay with short-girl, nor do I mean that you two shouldn't start a family. Actually, I think that's exactly what you need," he clarified as he watched the gloom drift away from the blonde's face and perplexity replacing it. Then with a reassuring smile, he continued his explanation, "I just mean that you would get bored staying in one city day in and day out, while going to a regular job doing the exact same thing everyday. Sure, at first you might find it peaceful, but eventually you would miss the adventure. Besides, you know that your brother wouldn't exactly fit in."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed, while resting his head on his arms. "Knives, has come a long way, but he still hates being in populated places. He's only doing it now because of what happened and well… because red is with him."

"Hah! I told you that all he needed was to get laid!"

"You sure did!" Vash agreed with a small chuckle, while remembering the conversation they had months ago. "McKenna's really good for him and she doesn't take his crap! You would like her."

"Well… how could I not like her!" Nicholas declared before adding, "She must really be something else if she can keep Knives in check!"

"She is! And her father's the Attorney General, hence how we became Federal Marshals, though you already knew that."

"I did and ya' know… I think the job suits you. You should keep it."

"I agree and it should keep me quite entertained, too!"

"Yeah it should, all right!" the preacher agreed with a chuckle. Then as a thought crossed his mind he scratched his head while asking, "So… what about Meryl and her career? Won't it be kinda hard having the both of you traveling all over Gunsmoke because of your jobs?"

"Actually, I'm kinda hoping she quits," Vash replied sheepishly, raising his head and running his left hand through his spiky hair. "I mean… I make more than enough money to support us and not to mention Walker's no longer an outlaw. So, it's only gonna be a matter of time before she and Milly are removed their current assignment. Who knows what kind of psycho they could end up with next!"

"Walker, huh?" Wolfwood muttered as his smile turned sad.

"Yeah…"

"So, what's he like, really?"

"Are you sure you wanna know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't needle-noggin!" Nicholas grumbled as he scowled at the ex-outlaw.

"Okay, then," the Marshal sighed. "Well, he's rude, obnoxious, always speaking his mind, whether you ask for his opinion or not, and he really likes to cause trouble. He's a real pain in the ass if you ask me!"

"You like him don't ya'?"

Yeah… I do," Vash admitted, giving his friend a sympathetic smile. He knew exactly why the man in black was asking. "He's a good man. Actually, he kinda reminds me of you."

"And he loves Milly…"

"Like I said, he reminds me of you," he reiterated before pointing out, "Though, Milly isn't quite ready to move on yet."

"I know," Wolfwood sighed, while running his right hand through his ebony hair. "I would be lying if I said that doesn't make me happy…" he then said only to pause in order to take a deep breath, before going on again. "But she deserves a chance for happiness and pining for a dead man isn't going to get her anywhere."

"No it won't, but…" Vash started as he reached over and placed a hand on the preacher's shoulder. "…you still give her comfort and for right now that's enough."

"I suppose…" he mumbled before something, or more to the point, someone over Vash's shoulder caught his attention. Rising to his feet, Wolfwood gave the blonde a small smile before advising him that someone was here to see him while nodding his head toward the newest arrival in Vash's dream.

"Who is it? Is it Rem?" Vash asked excitedly, before turning his head to see who it was. Upon seeing the newest arrival, his eyes grew wide as he breathed out, "Ohhh…"

* * *

. 

Well, we are nearing the end… One more chapter left, not including the epilogue! I think there a rule somewhere that states there has to be an epilogue… HOLY SHITAKE MUSHROOMS! (I brought that out for you DFA )

This is another quickie, since it's late, I'm fighting off a sinus infection (while I'm on vacation, no less), and my husband's Christmas present has probably claimed my pillow! (Boston terrier puppy, named Cordelia!) So thank you for all of the **WONDERFUL** **REVIEWS!** They truly are wonderful!

Oh' I one more thing before I go fighting for pillow space! I would like to recommend a wickedly awesome fict! It's called Dark Convergence by the ever talented Millythompson and Dwellin! It's an AU Trigun story that's going to make the twists and turns in my story look like a kiddy ride at a local carnival! It's located under Miss Milly's pen name (Millythompson), so check it out! I promise you won't be sorry!

Kisses,

Aine

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Have a safe one!**


	62. Moving Onward

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

.

Forever Mine

Chapter 62: Moving Onward

Blue.

The color stretched as far as the eye could see with the occasional wisp of white floating clouds breaking up the consistent hue. Even the ground below was enshrouded with the vast expanse of sapphire firmament. It was completely surrounding him, as if he was standing amongst the clouds high above or the sky had fallen, enveloping the planet. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Unless it was a dream, a very realistic dream, but, if that was the case, then whose was it? It wasn't his, it couldn't be. He hadn't had a dream since he was a child. Only nightmares plagued his subconscious and even those had all but disappeared now.

"Where in the hell am I?" the mystified man asked, although he knew no one would answer. Taking a tentative step, he slowly moved forward while openly observing the dreamscape. It was quite peaceful, he mused as his doubt and confusion melted away leaving him more confident with the surroundings. Although, he still wasn't sure what was happening. He just hoped that the answers turned up soon as he detested being kept ignorant of what was going on.

Fortunately, after a few minutes of walking, he found the answers.

There before him he found two men sitting, one in red with spiky blonde hair and the other in black with shaggy raven hair that fell in his eyes. Then just as he was about to call out to the two, the dark haired one stood and motioned to him right before the other man turned his head to look at him.

"Ohhh…" the red clad man breathed right before he stood as well. With a tilt of his head, he asked, "Knives, what are you doing here?"

"That's funny, I was going to ask you the same thing, Vash," Knives bit out as he walked up to the two. Coming to a stop, he momentarily brought his attention to the other man to acknowledge him. "Wolfwood."

"Knives," Nicholas replied back with a slight nod.

"Where the hell are we?" Knives then asked, returning his attention to his twin.

"Well…" Vash started while scratching the back of his head. "Technically, you're still in bed sleeping, but mentally, I guess you could say that you're in my mind. You see…" He paused for a moment to laugh nervously before going on. "I come here to talk to… well… I used to talk to Rem, but now I talk to Wolfwood about… things."

"Interesting…" the paler twin mumbled as he looked down, while digesting the information. "I can still feel McKenna lying next to me," he quietly commented before realizing what his brother just said. Returning his ice-blue eyes back to Vash, he coldly bit out, "Why am I here? If you come here to discuss all the tedious details of your life with _him_, then I am not required to be here!"

"I don't know," Vash hastily replied, knowing that Knives didn't like the idea that he preferred talking to a dead guy about what was bothering him. "Maybe because I have been talking to you lately… but that's only a guess."

"Actually, I can answer that question," the preacher interjected making the Plant twins look expectantly at him. With a smile, he pointed behind the two just as the wind picked up and red petals started fly about the space and supplied, "Someone wanted to see the both of you."

Vash and Knives simultaneously turned to see who Wolfwood was pointing to and once they cast their eyes on the person they immediately gasped before whispering, "Rem…"

There she was standing no more than fifteen feel away. With her back facing them, Rem casually had her hands clasped behind her back while her long ebony her hair flowed in waves along with the breeze. The geranium petals danced merrily around their childhood mentor giving her a whimsical appearance even though she still wore a plain pair of blue jeans and a white tee shirt. At first the twins thought it was an illusion within an illusion. One believed that simply because he thought Wolfwood was her replacement and the other because he felt that he didn't deserve to see her.

Then Rem's unmistakable twinkling laughter rang throughout the dreamscape right before she turned around.

"I can't believe you two," Rem proclaimed with a bright smile that made her brown eyes twinkle. Moving her hands to hold them out in front of her to invite the twins closer, she added, "I arranged for our reunion and you two won't even come over here and say _hello_!"

"What's the matter, Tongari, black cat got your tongue?" Wolfwood inquired with a wide grin as he started to step away from the trio.

"Where are you going, Wolfwood?" Vash quickly asked, glancing back to the preacher and noticing his retreat. For some reason seeing Rem again after so many months was making him extremely nervous. Of course, quite a few things have happened since their last conversation. Not to mention, Knives was standing right next to him.

"I have a previous engagement," he replied, the grin on his face turning sad as his body started to melt into the background. Once he completely faded out of the dreamscape, the preacher's faint voice caught on the breeze as he got in one more jab against the Humanoid Typhoon. "Don't worry Vash, I'll be back shortly to hold your hand if you need me to…"

While Vash was grumbling about inappropriate preachers, Knives simply stood there and stared at Rem. Externally, he was perfectly composed, showing absolutely no emotion as his eyes took in every detail of his mentor/tormentor. Internally, however, he felt like he could explode at any moment because of the conflicting thoughts rushing through his head. Part of him wanted to lash out at her for the years of hatred harbored against her and what she turned Vash into, while the rest of him, the recently reawakened part, wanted her comforting arms wrapped around him while he asked for her forgiveness. Instinctively, the platinum blonde palmed the holster on his right hip only to find that his black long colt was missing. 'The bitch thought of everything,' he thought right before Rem spoke again.

"Well now… if you two won't come to me then I guess I'll just come to you," Rem declared, still smiling, as she started toward the two. "My, you two still look exactly alike," she remarked, stopping just a few feel in front of them while her gaze lingered on their adult features. "Both of you have become quite handsome, haven't you, not to mention very tall."

"Rem…" Vash breathed in awe and with a hint of uneasiness, while Knives remained stoic.

"You've already said that, silly," she laughed, looking up to the golden blonde. "Aren't you going to say hello, Vash? It has been quite some time since our last visit."

"Hello, Rem," Vash replied. "Not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here? I thought Wolfwood said that he was replacing you. And what about Knives, he's never been here before? Did I do something wrong?" he anxiously blurted out, curiosity getting the best of him.

"No, Vash, you didn't do anything wrong," Rem replied warmly before turning her attention to Knives and adding, "Neither of you did. Actually, I wanted express just how proud I am of what you two have done!"

"Oh please… Spare me from your idealistic nonsense…" Knives spat sarcastically as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "It's nothing but bullsh…"

"Knives," Vash scolded, cutting his twin off while shooting him with a withering glare. "You shouldn't talk to Rem like that!"

"No Vash, it's all right," the deceased woman asserted, while raising her right hand to stop the twins from bickering. "Actually, I deserved that," she then said as she lowered her hand and clasped it with her left, resting them on her stomach. Setting her saddened eyes on the platinum blonde, she elaborated…

"Knives… I don't know what I can say that will ever make up for what happened to you. How Steve treated you…" She paused to glance at Vash and added, "…the both of you and…" before pausing again as she turned her attention back to Knives. "I completely understand how you could hate me, especially after what he did to you in the cold sleep chamber. I didn't know… I should have, though! You were in my care and I shouldn't have let anything happen to you, ever! I thought of you as my own… both of you! You were my Angels! You _still_ are!"

Knives jaw tightened upon hearing Rem's sincere words and even though he knew it was a figment of his imagination, or at least Vash's, the apology affected him more than he thought it possibly could. It was offering him closure. And if he accepted the apology, would it help him let go of his tragic childhood and the decades of bitterness? He already had, to some degree, but he wasn't so sure if he could completely let go yet. Taking a deep breath, he ran his right hand through his short spiky hair before opening his artic eyes on the exhale. "I'm not entirely certain that you should be held liable, any longer," he whispered, looking down. "I never told you…"

"That doesn't matter, I should have seen the signs that he was abusing the two of you," she replied guiltily as she lowered her head as well. "I remember how much he hated you and God… the bruises."

"But Rem, we always told you that the bruises were from us being clumsy," Vash interjected regretfully as he tried to keep his emotions in check. He knew he should have told her the truth back then.

"_You_ were clumsy, Vash, not me," Knives pointed out, looking over at his brother.

"Yes, you were quite the clumsy little fellow, weren't you, Vash," Rem agreed with a small laugh as she remembered how the slightly younger twin would always stumble over his two 'left' feet. It was quite amazing that he now had the agility of a cat (when he wanted to) instead of a loping baby calf. Then her reflections turned sad again as she muttered, "All of your childhood memories must be horrible ones…"

"Not all of them…" Knives quietly admitted before elaborating, "The time we spent in the rec room was rather… enjoyable."

"And you taught us a lot, Rem," Vash quickly added, right before Knives said Joey did as well. "Not to mention you would always tuck us in at night and read us a story. Do you remember? And if I recall, Knives' favorite was The Pokey Little Puppy!"

"No, Vash," the fairer twin said, correcting his brother, "That was your favorite; mine was Where the Wild Things Are."

"Oh yeah… I forgot," he laughed sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. "So you see," Vash quickly continued so he could steer their conversation away from any potential memories that he could be teased about later, while lowering his hand and letting it fall to his side. "Not all of it was bad and, besides, you were there, so I would say we, for the most part, had a good childhood!"

"Well, I'm glad then," Rem exclaimed, her face brightening a little even though she was still haunted by her lack of intervention. If she would have known and stopped it before things went too far then maybe the Great Fall wouldn't have happened and she could have spent more time with her boys. "Though, I wish I could have been there for you more than I was."

"Then you should have gotten in the escape pod, instead of staying behind," Knives snidely remarked, instantly taking offense to what Rem just said. He didn't like what she was insinuating one bit. "Then you wouldn't have died while saving those parasites! You could have stayed with us!"

"Oh Knives, that's not what I meant…"

"Oh really?" he interrupted with sarcasm evident in his tone. "And what _exactly_ did you mean, Rem?" Knives asked as his anger started to get the best of him. First she had the audacity to apologize to him about being ignorant of the abuse that he and Vash had to endure, and then, not even five minutes later, turned around and blamed him for her untimely death. Technically it was all her fault, wasn't it? After all, if it wasn't for the abuse, then the Great Fall would have never occurred and she would have been able to grow old with them. But, what he didn't understand was why the sensation of guilt was, even now, burning a hole in his gut and before she could answer his question he tried to smother the feeling by lashing out. "Then you must have meant because of what I did! All of it!"

"No Knives, I would never do that. I lo…" Rem tried again to soothe things over only to be cut off again.

"**Bullshit!"** the platinum blonde roared at the top of his lungs as he flung his hands to his sides, fisting them so tightly that his knuckles cracked. **"How could you even possibly say that you love something like me after what I have done? I caused the Great Fall, destroying everything that you could have possibly hoped for, your Eden! I mercilessly killed millions and took perverse sense of enjoyment out of it! And theoretically, I even killed you!"**

"**Knives, that's enough!"** Vash barked, stepping to stand directly in front his brother, preparing to snap his brother out of his frenzy by using any means necessary.

"**No Vash! Steve was right, I am a monster! I don't deserve anyone's love or forgiveness!" **He shouted in his twin's face right before Vash took matters in his own hands. The next instant, the younger sibling sent his right fist flying, punching Knives in the jaw with such force that blow sent him to the floor of the dreamscape. A moment later, Knives pushed up off of the ground and rolled into a sitting position before muttering, "Fuck…"

He knew that he had gone too far.

"I'm sorry, Knives," the golden blonde began before Rem touched his shoulder, instantly silencing any further apology. Stepping around Vash, she knelt before the fallen man and raised her right hand up to his face, wiping the blood away from the corner of his mouth.

"You're just as silly as Vash," Rem stated with a small smile before elaborating while moving her hand to cup his cheek, "You deserve love, Knives, and you have it. You have mine and your brother's, not to mention that pretty redhead's. I also know that Vash has already forgiven you for what happened and so do I. Don't you think it's about time that you forgave yourself?"

"Rem…" Knives breathed wide-eyed as a tear slipped down his cheek. She still had the uncanny knack to see right through him. The very next instant, he felt her delicate hands slipping around his neck and head, pulling him close and cradling him against her chest. He just sat there for a moment unsure of what to do. Should he give in and accept the comfort or stubbornly pull away. Finally, with a shaky breath escaping, the one time human hater wrapped his own arms around Rem's back and accepted the hug. It really did feel nice having her close. 'I'm truly sorry for what I did to you…' he thought to himself, but started in surprise when Rem answered.

"Don't be," she whispered before adding, "It's in the past and no matter how badly you wish you could change it, you can't. But, please… please remember that you still have the future to look forward too and it's up to you what you do with it…"

"The ticket to the future is always blank…"

"That's right… Alex," Rem replied slowly, pulling away and giving her eldest 'son' a reassuring smile. That is until the distinct sound of sniffling erupted next to them, though not an unusual reaction given the source. Looking over her shoulder, the raven-haired woman brought her attention to her other 'son' and questioned, "Vash?"

"That was sooo beautiful," Vash sobbed, while wiping his eyes with his real hand.

"Oh Vash, you're such a baby," Rem laughed as she stood.

"Some things will never change," Knives grumbled, also rising to his feet while trying to ignore the fact that he allowed himself to show vulnerability, especially in front of witnesses. At least Vash was the only other person to see the display, not including Rem, of course.

"Geeez, Tongari, do you need me to hold your hand, already?" Wolfwood interjected as his outline formed a few feel behind Vash. Once finished rematerializing, he stepped up to his best friend slapped him on the back before adding, "Maybe I should offer you a hankie, too!"

"Oh man, how can you be so cold!" Vash groused. "That was a touching moment and you just had to come back and ruin it!"

"Yeah it was pretty touching," Nicholas agreed, looking pointedly at Knives and giving him a broad smile.

'Crap, the damn priest saw," Knives thought to himself as uneasiness over the situation took root. It was time to leave before he became even more uncomfortable than he already was, but he wasn't sure how he could make a dignified escape. Then the 'how' presented itself. Opening his senses, he felt McKenna starting to stir. Ignoring the preacher, Knives turned his ice-blue gaze to Vash. "How do I get out of here? McKenna is waking and…" he began only to pause a moment as his eyes started to glimmer and a devilish grin broke across his face. "…I would like to say good morning to her properly…"

"AAA…All you have to do is… ahhh… wake up," Vash stammered, while blushing profusely. He couldn't believe that Knives had just said that in front of Rem! Of course, it didn't help that Nicholas had to guffaw over the implication.

"Very well, then," the fairer twin muttered before giving Rem a small smile, while internally thanking her. The very next instant, he slowly disappeared from the dream.

"So, Vash… are you going to stay the same color as your coat the rest of the day, or are you going to own up to the fact that you've finally had sex!" Wolfwood taunted as he wrapped his left arm around Vash's shoulders and gave him a teasing shake. "Though, it did take you… what… one hundred and thirty odd years to do so!"

"Wolfwood!" Vash screeched, escaping from the preacher's grasp. "What kind of churchman are you, anyway! You shouldn't be talking about my sex life, especially in front of Rem!"

"Vash, I'm not naïve. I remember what it was like, you know!" Rem laughed. "Besides, it's a wonderful way to express your love for one another."

"I'll say," he agreed dreamily before he realized what he said and 'eeped.'

"Anyway," Wolfwood butted in, wanting to get on with it right before the clicking noise of a typewriter started to ring through the space.

"Wait… do you hear that?" Vash asked as he looked about the blue and white. "Meryl's awake and is probably typing a report. Ya' know, Wolfwood," he then said looking over to the raven-haired man. "This also reminds of the first time we talked like this. Kinda like deja vu, huh?"

"Except for the smoke, right Tongari?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess it's a pretty fitting farewell then, don't you?" Nicholas muttered as he walked over and stood next to Rem.

"Wait… what do you mean by that?" Vash asked, utterly confused.

"What Nicholas means is that you don't need us anymore," Rem added right before stepping up to the ex-outlaw and wrapping her arms around his waist. Instantly complying, Vash returned the embrace. Finally, after a few quiet minutes, his surrogate mother pulled away and said, "Vash, I really am proud of you. You took care of Knives and I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out just fine."

"But that doesn't mean I won't need you anymore!" he pleaded as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Oh Vash, we will always be here for you, just not as we are now," she responded, giving him a watery smile. "You have Alex and Meryl to talk too now…"

"I know," Vash sighed. "But I will miss you terribly!"

"And we will miss you, Vash," Wolfwood added as Rem stepped back to stand next to the preacher in black again. "But don't worry; it won't be as bad as you think. We are figments of your imagination and I guess you could say that you are telling yourself that it's time to let go."

"I guess I never thought of it that way," the Marshal said introspectively as he rubbed his chin.

"Of course you didn't, Tongari! That would have meant using those few brain cells in that otherwise empty noggin of yours!"

"Gyah!" Vash sputtered, sharply bending over as if in pain from the barb. "Can't you be nice for once, preacher-man?" he then asked straightening himself and noticing that Rem was snickering behind her left hand. "Oh Man… you've even turned Rem against me!"

"I guess I just can't seem to help myself!" Wolfwood laughed. "You're such an easy mark! Besides, I have to get them in while I still can!"

"Whatever… you ex-chain-smoking, gun-toting preacher, who has a penchant for buying stupid broken down old motorcycles!" Vash retorted with a big grin as Nicholas turned red from irritation.

"Hey, and I told you not to dis my shiny beautiful Angelina Two!" Nicholas grumbled.

"Hah gotcha!" Vash chuckled, making the preacher laugh out while agreeing that Vash did in fact get him. Then once the laughter died down, the ex-outlaw noticed that both Rem and Wolfwood were, ever so slowly, turning transparent. Turning somber, he gave the two a sad smile before saying, "Well… I guess this is it, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Rem agreed as a tear slipped down her cheek. "We will still be watching over you, Vash. I promise."

"So, make us proud and don't do anything needle noggin-ish!" Wolfwood added as he wrapped his right arm around Rem's shoulders and winked at the red clad man. "And make sure you have fun making all of those babies with short stuff!" He quickly added to get in one more poke right before the two disappeared.

"But wait…" Vash implored as he looked about the space hoping that they truly weren't gone yet. "I didn't get to say good bye…"

"Goodbye…" Rem's voice replied along the dieing breeze. "Vash…"

"Goodbye Nicholas," Vash quietly muttered, closing his eyes as a poignant smile fell across his face. It really was time to let go, he realized right before he breathed…

"Goodbye… Rem…"

* * *

.

The squeaking of bedsprings was the first indication that the man lying behind her was finally waking. Lifting her fingers from the keys of her typewriter, Meryl twisted her petite frame to sit sideways on the faux wood chair. Upon turning her gaze to the bed, she was greeted with a warm smile and untroubled sparkling aqua eyes. Vash looked different somehow. It was almost as if he was completely free. But, she knew that didn't make much sense, since he hadn't been a wanted man for quite some time now, unless it was freedom from something else…

"Hey," Vash quietly spoke in greeting, while interrupting her thoughts. "Whatcha thinking about, insurance girl?"

"I was thinking about you," she replied truthfully before clarifying, "I don't know what it is, but you look different. But, I don't mean physically… it's in your eyes. Does that even make any sense?"

"Yeah it does. I feel different, unburdened," he said in agreement, his tone light, right before something changed and he screwed his eyes closed in extreme discomfort. Then before Meryl could even ask him what was wrong, Vash was bolting out from under the covers, rushing to his bag, and grabbing something within its depths before immediately heading to the bathroom.

'What the hell?' she thought, wondering if she said something that she shouldn't have, until Vash emerged a few minutes later. With a broad smile on his face, the Plant happily exclaimed that he was glad he made it before his bladder exploded and that it also felt good to have fresh breath, again. Then the petite beauty realized something. He was completely naked…

"VVV…Vash…" Meryl stuttered as a blush tinged her cheeks pink. "Ummm… do you think you could put some pants on or something?"

"Why?" Vash asked back as his grin turned roguish and his eyes darkened. "They would only get in the way, since I'm planning on stripping you down naked and worshipping every inch of that delectable body of yours!"

"Oh!" she said breathlessly before smiling herself. She was planning on doing the same thing to him once she finished with her report, after all. Though, she was going to let him eat first. "Well… ummm… aren't you hungry?"

"I think I can wait," he replied, stepping closer. "Besides, I don't want to leave the room quite yet," he added right before his stomach grumbled loudly.

"You think you can wait, huh?" Meryl laughed, unable to control herself. "There are doughnuts and a cup of coffee on the table for you. So, why don't you slip on a pair of pants and eat. Then once you're done I'll let you strip me down naked and worship my body!"

"Oh all right…" the blonde sighed overdramatically as he moved to his bag and grabbed his grey pajama bottoms. After slipping them on, he headed over to the table and picked up his breakfast before stepping over to sit on the bed. "Good morning, by the way," Vash then said, setting the bag of doughnuts against his right thigh so he could reach in and grab one of the golden cakes that were glazed to perfection.

"Don't you mean good afternoon?" the short-girl corrected as she rose from her seat and sat next to Vash on the bed. "It's almost one o'clock."

"Wow, really!" he exclaimed in surprise before plopping the entire doughnut in his mouth. "My muft mave meen mretty morn mout!"

"Vash… don't talk with you mouth full!"

"Oh right," he laughed sheepishly after hastily swallowing from her light scolding.

"Now, what was that you were trying to say?"

"I said, 'I must have been pretty worn out'," he informed her before raising the coffee cup in his prosthetic hand up to his lips.

"Sorry, but that's probably cold now," Meryl quickly inserted where Vash shrugged while stating that he didn't mind before taking a sip. Cold coffee was better than no coffee, after all.

"So, what were you typing?" Vash asked a moment later, while reaching into the bag for another doughnut. "I assume it's a report to Bernardelli…"

"Yeah," she sighed unhappily, glancing over to the pristine white sheet of paper cradled within the typewriter.

"What's wrong?" he asked in between bites.

"Well…" the raven-haired women began slowly, while returning her gaze to her mate. "I guess I really don't want to notify them of the change of events, especially since you told me Caden's no longer an outlaw. I know that they'll pull Milly and me off this assignment just as soon as they receive my report."

"Yeah, they probably will…" he agreed, before eating yet another treat. After swallowing, he added, "If that happens, what will you do? I mean, I know Milly won't want to leave Walker's side."

"I know…" Meryl sighed again, images flashing through her mind of her partner in bed with the Bringer of Chaos, before softly speaking, "I'm not really sure what to do? I love my job, but at the same time, what would happen when we have to go back? Or when we take another assignment?"

"I'm sure we would find a way to make it work, but… if you want my opinion," Vash started, setting the coffee cup on the floor before shifting slightly and taking her hands in his. "I think you should quit!" he declared with conviction, repeating the opinion he relayed to Wolfwood in his dream. However, he also wanted to make sure that Meryl understood what he was trying to say. "I mean… I make more than enough to live comfortably on, so, you wouldn't have to work. Not to mention, I have money set aside for us. So, money won't ever be an issue. Besides, Meryl, you have taken care of me for so long and it's high-time that I took care of you. You deserve it. Also, it would be easier when we have children. Ummm… that is if you want them?"

"Children…" Meryl repeated, her eyes losing focus as she mulled over the idea. She didn't have that added to the 'what to do about the job' equation. Though, the thought of bearing Vash's babies did please her immensely, even more so after what he told her last night. With a crooked smile floating across her face, she added, "I suppose I could handle having a couple… just as long as they get my looks and brains!"

"And my height!" Vash interjected, making the petite beauty try to pull her right hand from his grasp so she could smack him upside the head. Unfortunately for her, the smirking Federal Marshal held tight, which made her growl while telling him to let go. Unable to help it, he laughed out loud while proclaiming, "Now why would I let go of your hands when I know that you're just going to inflict some bodily harm on me!"

"Then don't tease me about being vertically challenged and you wouldn't have to worry about the consequences!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" he replied, trying not to laugh even harder at the annoyed look on her face. She really was too cute for words and he couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips. After pulling away, Vash saw her closed eyes and the dreamy look on her lovely face, which made him smile. Letting go of her hands, he grabbed another doughnut from the bag and munched while looking quite smug. He really loved getting the best of her.

"That was absolutely no fair, Marshal Saverem," Meryl groused, albeit breathlessly, as she slowly opened her now heather-colored orbs.

"Yeah, I know!" he agreed after finishing his fifth doughnut and reaching for the sixth. "But I just couldn't help myself. You know that I love it when your eyes flash when you're all worked up!"

"You are something else," she said while shaking her head before laughing. He always managed to diffuse her irritation so easily, but she couldn't just let him get away 'unscathed' this time! And she knew just how to get back at the tall blonde. "Boy, those look pretty good," Meryl announced innocently, while looking at the partially eaten doughnut in the Vash's right hand. "May I have one, Vash?"

"Ummm… sure," the ex-outlaw answered absently, popping the rest of the one in his hand into his mouth before reaching in the bag and grabbing two more. Then with a 'here you go' he handed one to his short-girl.

"Mmmm… this smells great!" the petite beauty purred provocatively, prior to closing her eyes and taking a tiny nibble. "Ohhh… and it tastes heavenly, too," she then moaned out, trying her best to provoke the doughnut-loving pacifist, deliberately imitating what she unknowingly did back when they were heading to New Oregon.

And it worked like a charm!

"MMM…Meryl," Vash stuttered, audibly gulping at the erotic sight of his short-girl slowly eating a doughnut. God, how he loved her mouth!

"Yes Vash?"

"Uhhh… what…" he started, wide-eyed, only to stop as she took another bite. She was slowly killing him and before he could stop himself, he groaned, "Oh God…"

"What is it?" Meryl asked, giving the enamored man a dazzling smile, while thinking that she couldn't wait until he broke down and pounced!

"Oh right!" the handsome man hastily sputtered, quickly closing his eyes and shaking his head, while trying to be firm in his resolve. He couldn't let her distract him, at least not yet. First, he needed to know if she would quit her job. "What…" Vash began again as he opened his intense jade-colored eyes and pinned her with them. Then completely serious, he continued, "What are you going to do about Bernardelli?"

"Well," she sighed, stopping her amorous teasing and turning serious as well. "It would depend on what Milly says. Though, knowing her, she would tell me the same thing she told me the last time this problem arose."

"Huh!" Vash asked, completely confused. "You thought about quitting before?"

"Yes," she smiled over the knitting of his brow before explaining, "Actually, it was just before your birthday and I was afraid that we would get called back because you weren't causing any trouble. So, Milly and I decided that we would quit if that happened…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Meryl…" Vash murmured, his heart bursting over the magnitude of her confession just before springing into action. With his forward momentum, the bag of doughnuts fell heedlessly to the floor knocking over his cold cup of coffee, but neither noticed as Vash pounced. The very next instant, he had his mate pinned to the bed, thoroughly plundering her mouth with his own, uncaring that the rest of his breakfast would go to waste.

* * *

.

Several hours later, Vash and Meryl were not only completely satisfied from their lovemaking, but absolutely famished as well. So, rectifying that problem, they found themselves dining under a white awning of a quaint little bistro located on the town square, just down the street from their hotel. A light breeze kept the afternoon heat from being oppressive, while the combined scents of freshly made entrees and delectable desserts coming from the restaurant coursed through the air, giving everything a mouth watering scent. The birds chirped, citizens went on with their daily activities, and children, who were just let out of school, laughed merrily as they ran by with books in tow. It truly was a wonderful afternoon.

"Boy, that sure looks good, short-girl," Vash said with hope apparent as he eyed the apple dumpling ala mode that Meryl just sliced her fork through. "You don't suppose I could have a bite do you?"

"Ya' know…" the raven-haired woman began as she slowly lifted a forkful of white a golden brown to her mouth only to stop, letting the bite hover in front her mouth. Smiling sweetly, she finished, "If you wanted dessert then you should have ordered some!" Then without pause, she slipped the treat through her parted lips.

"But, I thought we could share," the golden blonde pouted, sticking his lip out as far as it could possibly go.

"Well… you did eat almost all of the doughnuts earlier…"

"Please, Meryl… I promise to make it up to you later," he pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

"Hmmm… I don't know…" she said slowly, while 'thinking' it over and taking another bite. "This is really, really good! I guess it would depend on how you plan on making it up to me!"

"_Well then… I guess I had better show you what exactly I plan on doing then,"_ he rumbled telepathically, his tone blatantly sexual, right before sending her some snippets of memories from their previous bouts of lovemaking. _"So, will that suffice… insurance girl?"_

"_I suppose,"_ the petite beauty sent back, trying not to show how the erotic images were affecting her. Forking another bite, she lifted the treat up to Vash's open mouth and fed it to him.

"Mmm… this is pretty good," Vash blissfully muttered with his eyes closed with the ice cream, cinnamon-flavored apples and honeyed shell on his tongue, absorbing the burst of flavor before letting the concoction slip down his throat. The restaurant's dumpling was good, but he knew how to make it even better. "But you know… it could be better…"

"Oh yeah… how?" Meryl asked while offering him another taste.

Accepting the bite, Vash chewed slowly while Meryl scooped another forkful for herself. After swallowing, he patiently waited for her to do so as well and once he heard her ask again, he gave her a devilish grin, while declaring. "It would better if I were able to eat it off of you, insurance girl!"

"Vash!" she screeched, blushing profusely while letting the fork fall from her fingers to the plate below. "You broom-head, I can't believe you just said that out loud! There are people around us!"

"Yeah… so?" he asked, nonchalantly, as he picked up the fork and snagged another bite.

She just gaped at him. There he was, happily munching away as if he was completely innocent of any wrong doing. Not that letting Vash do something like eating dessert off of her body was a bad idea, but you just don't say stuff like that in public! It was indecent, after all! Not to mention, he probably only said it so he could get free dibs on the rest of her dessert and Meryl wasn't going to let him get away with that, too!

"Hey, give me that back!" she yelled, while trying to snag the pilfered utensil back from Vash's hand.

"Nope!" he laughed, easily dogging the 'attack' by holding his right arm high in the air before speedily going in for another fork full.

"But it isn't yours, broom-head!" the insurance girl protested, trying another swipe as he brought the fork to his mouth. She missed.

"Possession is nine-tenths of the law, short-girl! Vash exclaimed, laughing even harder, easily eating the tasty morsel.

"Says who!"

"I do, of course!" the joking Plant answered, while she tried yet again to take back what was hers only to come up empty handed. "Remember I _am_ a Federal Marshal!"

"A thieving one!" she groused folding her arms over her chest and leaning back on her chair with a 'humph', while debating on whether she should give him a good thump on the head for trying her patience.

That is until a group of kids ran by with a red ball.

Vash slowly turned his head toward the peals of laughter and keenly watched the children run to the other side of the plaza as they excitedly yelled about wanting to play dodge ball. He didn't say a word as he absently set the fork on the plate while becoming so absorbed with the game that he forgot all about the dessert and their banter. Meryl observed his brilliant aqua eyes and the whimsical smile on his face that spoke volumes. It was quite apparent that he really wanted to join them, but the petite beauty knew he wouldn't go without her saying it was okay first.

"Go."

"Hmmm?" Vash muttered, not really paying attention.

"I said that you can go and play with the kids," Meryl clarified before adding with a laugh, "That way I can finish my dessert in peace!"

He heard her the second time.

Without a moment to lose, Vash swiftly rose from the table and gave Meryl a quick kiss on the lips before bolting out of the restaurant. All she could do was smile as she watched him go. He looked so happy, like a kid in a candy store, and the insurance girl wondered when was the last time the ex-outlaw had been able to be carefree and hang out with a group of kids. Looking back, it was probably before his birthday she figured, which was unfortunate. He really loved children and it made her wonder what he would be like when they had children of their own…

"Oh… he'll probably act just like them…" Meryl murmured to herself, while chuckling and shaking her head over the thought of putting the Humanoid Typhoon in 'time out' for being naughty. Though, there wasn't any doubt in her mind that he would be a great father and, when needed, he could even be firm. At least she hoped. She didn't want to end up being the 'mean' parent.

As her chuckles slowed, the raven-haired woman reached for her fork and scooped up a big bite of melting ice cream. Promptly eating the thawing treat, she let her thoughts turn to her partner and wondered what exactly happened between Milly and Caden the night before. They _did_ look quite cozy together and Meryl couldn't wait to quiz her partner about the whole thing. She had always suspected that Gunsmoke's newest ex-outlaw had a thing for her partner and visa versa for Milly. But she wasn't certain to what extent. Well… she knew now, especially after what she saw this morning. Not to mention, what the big-girl told her yesterday about Walker and his admitted feelings.

"Milly really does deserves it," Meryl reflected as she looked up from her dish and out toward the concourse, absently watching the ebb and flow of pedestrians as they strolled by. Then she recognized two of the people amongst the traffic heading to the restaurant. 'What timing,' she thought with a smile before raising her hand in the air and calling out, "Milly, McKenna."

"Oh hiya Sempai!" Milly chirped, waving ecstatically as she and Mac started toward the white awning.

Upon reaching the short-girl's table, both ladies proceeded to seat themselves on two of the three unoccupied chairs while exchanging greetings just as a waiter approached the table with menus in hand. A moment later, the young man in a short white jacket and black slacks had jotted down their drink preferences, Milly ordering Ceylon tea and McKenna coffee. Then with a broad smile, he advised the three that he would be back shortly with their drinks and a coffee refill for Meryl before moving away to fill their requests.

"So, where are Caden and Knives?" Meryl asked before eating the last bite of her dessert.

"Well, the inattentive mayor wanted to talk to them for a spell. So, they're at the hotel still," Milly supplied, not having the slightest clue that she called the city's temporary mayor negligent.

"Errr… 'inattentive,' Milly?" the short-girl questioned, while simply raising an eyebrow. She couldn't wait to hear _that_ explanation.

"Yeah, you know, he's going to be tending to the city until a real mayor can be found!" She responded logically (for Milly anyway) with a big smile on her face. "In-a-_tend_-tive, ya' know what I mean, Sempai?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she replied, trying to stay as serious as possible, though it was quite difficult, since McKenna was stifling a laugh behind her right hand. "But I think you mean 'interim,' Milly…"

"Oh yeah that, too!" the big-girl giggled giving the other two the 'freedom' to laugh as well.

"Knives, did say that they shouldn't be too long," McKenna supplied after their laughter died down.

"I suppose I shouldn't wait to ask then," Meryl cryptically mumbled as their waiter returned with the drinks. After fresh drinks were set about the table, McKenna advised him that they would wait for the rest of their party before ordering food. The young man advised the ladies to wave if they needed anything before stepping away again. Once he was out of earshot, the petite beauty looked to her partner and asked, "So, Milly, what happened last night?"

"Gosh… what do you mean by that?" Milly squeaked, blushing to the roots of her chestnut colored hair, though she already knew exactly what was meant. Her luggage made it to Caden's room somehow.

"I was kind of wondering that, myself," the redhead added, smiling brightly. She noticed that something different was going on between Stungun Milly and the Bringer of Chaos, this afternoon.

"I saw you in bed with him," Meryl clarified with her eyes twinkling, while Mac's mouth fell wide open. She didn't know that was the 'something!'

"NNN…Nothing, happened…" the statuesque beauty quietly stuttered, looking down and through the glass tabletop. She still didn't know how to feel about what happened and what didn't. It really confused her, even more so now that she was sober, and she didn't know what to do or think. But she knew that her girlfriends would be able to help. Looking up from the table, she gave both women a small smile before speaking. "Well… at least nothing too bad."

"Too bad?" Both women questioned simultaneously before Meryl asked her to clarify what she meant.

The big-girl told them everything, all about her growing feelings for the long-haired gunman and what started to happen until she stopped it because she felt like she was betraying her beloved Nicholas. She even admitted that, coincidently, her lost love came to her in a dream during the night, reminding her that he wanted her to move on. Also, that she and Caden talked earlier and he was more than willing to take things slow, since he knew she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"So…" Milly sighed before adding, "I guess we're gonna to take itty bitty baby steps."

"I think that's a good idea," red said with Meryl instantly agreeing. The next thing she knew, she felt a familiar presence entering her mind, advising her that they were on their way. She just loved it when Knives enveloped her senses. With a fanciful expression floating across her face, she informed the insurance girls. "Speaking of steps, the men will be here any minute."

A flurry of motion immediately brought the ladies' attention to the town's square where, at that very moment, the once previously occupied throng of people parted before stopping their hurried movements in order to stand along the wide path they just created. The insurance girls and doctor intently watched the goings on about the space, while wondering what exactly was happening. The buzz was almost deafening and it seemed as if someone important was approaching, like royalty. Then in wake of the parted people, the women saw three masculine forms confidently striding toward them from across the square.

Vash and Knives were walking side by side, with the panels of their scarlet and grey dusters rustling in fluid movements about their long legs. While their shades, one pair as bright as the twin suns and the other as black as the night, were perched upon their handsome faces, giving them the air of the untouchable… superior. Whereas Caden, who was centered and just a step behind the twins, had his fawn colored Stetson resting low on his head to cover his face and his russet-colored pony tail hung freely down his back. With every step, the afternoon sunshine glinted brightly off of the silver stars pinned over their hearts, proving that the men were just as formidable as they looked.

The entire populace knew that they were the ones, who in less than an hour, took down Arturo Cruz and saved their town from the merciless oppressor.

"That's impressive," Mac commented to the other ladies before the men reached them.

And it was. She had never seen a crowd treat anyone with such reverence before. The looks on all of their faces held awe and wonderment for the three, like they were heroes or gods.

"Just don't tell them that, though," Meryl cut in, while lifting her coffee cup to her lips and taking a sip. "Their egos are big enough as it is!" she added, setting her cup down before laughing as the other two immediately joined in.

"What's so funny, short-girl?" Vash asked as he moved his chair and sat right next to her, while Caden and Knives grabbed empty seats from other tables and placed them around the table prior to sitting as well.

"Gosh… Mr. Vash don't ya' know?" Milly asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world before blurting out, "Your great big ego from what those town folk just did is what's funny, of course!"

"Milly!" Meryl shrieked, blushing profusely, while Vash 'pouted' over the implication. "You weren't supposed to tell them that!"

"Whoopsies! Sorry Sempai, I just couldn't help myself!"

"I don't see why it would be considered… funny," Knives highhandedly remarked, removing his shades and pocketing them as Vash followed his lead. The very next instant, their waiter rushed over to set complimentary appetizers, a pitcher of beer, and three mugs on the table. The waiter said, yet again, to go ahead and motion for him when they were read to order, before he quickly left the group. "We _should_ be revered," he then arrogantly pointed out, after the server left, while moving his right hand, palm up, over the table motioning to the 'gifts' presented to them. "We are the superior breed and should expect such treatment from our inferiors."

"Ugh… whatever…" McKenna sarcastically groaned, while rolling her eyes. "God… you'll never quit will you?"

"Such insolence," he grumbled, pinning his artic blue gaze on her. "Remember woman, you are the honored mate of a superior race and you need to act accordingly!"

"Anyway…" Caden interrupted before the irritated redhead could retort and reached for the pitcher of beer. "How about we talk about something a little less… controversial," he added, while pouring the ale into the mugs. He then handed Vash and Knives each one before lifting the third one to his lips and taking a healthy gulp. Setting the mug down, he gave Milly, who was sitting to the immediate left of him, a warm smile before looking around the table and suggesting, "How about we talk about what we are going to do next?"

"Well… I still need to finish my report," Meryl said, looking at Vash before the both of them looked to Milly. "But, I'm not exactly certain as to what to write and I'm hoping you can help, Milly."

"Gosh Sempai, you want my help? Really?" the big-girl asked, with surprise apparent in her tone. Usually Meryl did the reports all by herself.

"Yeah, I do," the short-girl admitted before giving an explanation. "I have a feeling that once I notify the chief that Caden is no longer a wanted man then he will want us to return to December. And I don't want to do that…"

"So what do you want to do then?" Milly asked, prodding her partner after she trailed off. However, before Meryl could answer, the blue-eyed girl rattled on, "Gee… do you want to quit or something Sempai? You know, like how we discussed on the shiny fallen ship? If so, that would be okay with me. We are partners, after all, and if that's what you wanna do then, by golly, so do I!"

"Oh Milly, you are the best!" Meryl declared happily, while Vash pumped his left fist in the air, while yelling 'yes.'

"Okay, now that that's taken care of," Knives commented dryly before bringing up the next area of discussion. "We are needed back in New DC for Cruz's hearings and eventually the trial, which will be held the third week of November. So, I propose that we head back there immediately."

"We can stay with father and since it's one of my family's traditions to celebrate Thanksgiving, we can all be there for the festivities," McKenna suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Very well then," Knives conceded after looking around the table and seeing the mutual nods.

"What about Christmas?" Milly asked. "It's coming up and my family always has a great big celebration. It would be nice if all of you could join in!"

"It really is a lot of fun!" Meryl interjected before adding, "Besides, we would need to head to December anyway to officially tender our resignation."

"That sounds good to me, almost ex-insurance-girl!" Vash exclaimed happily. "And while we're there, I can meet the in-laws!"

"The in-laws?" Meryl choked out, her silvery eyes going wide.

"Sure… since I'm the one that deflowered you, I suppose should at least be responsible for my actions!"

"Vash… you, you… ugh!" she stammered, while blushing profusely before smacking him upside the head for being an idiot. "You broom-head! Why would I want to marry a good for nothing loser like you!"

"Because you are deeply and madly in love with me," he answered cheekily, while rubbing his head where she hit him. It was just a love tap really.

"Gee… Mr. Vash has a point, Meryl. You two are in love, though I'm not really sure what he meant by taking flowers from you?" Milly said, putting her two cents in before immediately asking, "So, can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Ahhh… sure," she muttered. Sometimes, it was just better to humor Milly. "So what about after Christmas?" the petite beauty quickly asked to change the subject. "With the three of you being Federal Marshals, will you have a set jurisdiction? And if so, will we be heading there afterward?"

"Actually, Knives, Caden, and I were talking to red's dad and we decided that it would be best if we went on a special mission," Vash answered obscurely, while lowering his right hand from his head and casually draping his arm on the back of Meryl's chair. Looking about the table, he noted that all eyes were on him and smiled broadly before elaborating, "We decided to see what exactly the 'X' is marking on Caden's map."

"Are you sure that you're okay with that Caden?" Meryl asked. She now knew the exact story behind map, thanks to her partner telling her all about it yesterday afternoon.

"Yeah, I really am," Walker quietly replied as Milly grabbed his hand to hold it. Looking down to their entwined fingers, he gave them a reassuring squeeze before looking up and smiling at his love interest. "Thank you, blue-eyes," he whispered before turning his emerald gaze back to the short-girl and adding, "It's time to go back. Regan and I both agreed that someday we would and I would like to see it through. He would do the same thing if our roles were reversed and, besides, he had that damn thing memorized. So, there's a chance that's where he disappeared to."

"Well it's settled then," Knives said with finality, while laying his left hand on McKenna's thigh where she immediately covered it with her right. He then reiterated their plans, "We will head back to New DC first. And after the trial and Thanksgiving, we are traveling to December to finalize Milly and Meryl's affairs and to spend the Holidays with their families. Then finally, we can locate the Plant ship and at long last have some peace and quiet!"

"Sounds like a plan, Knives," Vash declared, his eyes shining brightly. Rem was right, everything was going to work out just fine and he couldn't be happier! He had his brother, his woman, and his friends by his side and they were all going to Eden together. Now all they needed was a dramatic exit! "So are we going to ride off into the sunset?" he asked, unable to hold back a chuckle.

"Ahhh… no," Meryl replied dryly before laughing as well. "That would be in the wrong direction."

"Oh… well… how about we ride off into the sun-_rise _then?" Vash 'the Stampede' Saverem corrected himself, before raising his left hand into the air while crossing his middle and index finger making his signature peace sign. Then with his 'macho' voice, he exclaimed, "And we'll do it for 'Love and Peace'!"

"Ugh… somebody _please_ stop him before he hurts himself," Meryl moaned, while the collective table rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, short-girl, you should say it with me now!"

"No, I shouldn't…"

"Why not?" he whined before stating the obvious, (at least to him) "You're going to be my wife, so, you should love my mantra as much as I do!"

"No I shouldn't!" Meryl retorted, while folding her arms across her chest. She had to at least give him a little grief for embarrassing her earlier, after all. "Besides, who says I'm going to be your wife?"

"You mean you really don't wanna?" the golden blonde muttered sadly, while removing his arm from her chair and slumping over in his own. Maybe everything wouldn't work out, after all.

"If I say I will… will you stop bugging me about the 'love and peace' thing?" she asked after a tense moment (at least for the ex-sixty billion double-dollar man) had passed. When she saw him solemnly nod his head, she warmly added, "Okay, I'll marry you."

And with that Vash, snapped his head up and immediately set his glistening aqua eyes on hers before reaching over and pulling her onto his lap while wrapping his arms around her petite frame, hugging her tightly. _"I love you, Meryl," _he breathed telepathically as his tears fell into her raven hair. "You'll forever be mine," he then whispered out loud, while kissing her temple.

She smiled over his heartfelt words before pulling far enough away so she could look into his beautiful eyes and whisper…

"Forever mine… I like the sound of that!"

* * *

.

Only the Epilogue to go!

It's hard to believe that this journey is coming to a close. It saddens and excites me at the same time! (talk about wishy washy, huh!) Man now what am I gonna do? _sniff, sniff_ Well… I'll tell ya! After posting the epilogue, I'm going to get Forever Mine ready for Mediaminer's BIG contest (Are you ready for proofing with me Dwellin?) So wish me luck! Then I have an s-CRY-ed story that really wants written and then another Trigun story! It's an AU one about Dark Vash and vampires (day walkers to be specific!). If you would like to see the ideas, check out my bio page! Since, I'm not very good about multitasking (at least where writing is concerned) It'll be one at a time ;o)

I would like to say 'thank you' for the **FABULOUS** reviews and **WONDERFUL** readers! You made this story worth writing!

Well that's all for now. Until the epilogue then!

Kisses,

Aine


	63. Forever Mine: The Epilogue

Disclaimer: Hmmm... I own my kids (Because I made them) I own my husband, (Because the Marriage License says so) and I own a REALLY big mortgage. (Because I'm stupid and signed on the dotted line.) However I don't own Trigun. (Because if I did, I wouldn't have said mortgage.)

"blah blah" : talking

'blah blah' : thinking

"_blah blah"_ : telepathic talking

_blah blah _: other misc. stuff.

* * *

A/N: April 17, 2006 Well… it's finally finished and even re-edited! Though, I'm sure there are still a couple errors. (We are talking about me, after all!) I did tweak a few of the scenes to make it flow better, too. So, if you have the time and/or were planning on re-reading the story, please let me know what you think of the differences.

* * *

. 

Forever Mine

Forever Mine: The Epilogue

"**MMMOOOMMM…"** A girl's voice screamed angrily and with such vehemence that the piercing cry carried through the canopy of trees like a banshee's wail. Everything within a five ile radius stopped what it was doing, animals included, while listening intently for more hollers. They all knew there was more to come, quite a bit more, especially the two women who were bent over meticulously tending a garden.

"Oh no…" One of the two groaned, as she picked up a dark brown wicker basket full of carrots and green beans and stood erect. "What do you think they've done this time?"

"Hard telling," the other answered, straightening also with one hand instantly moving to the small of her back, while the other went to her very, very swollen belly. Then with a sigh she added, "I'm sure it was something quite rotten, though."

"I'm sure it was," the first agreed dismally, while running her free hand through her long and curly red hair. With a deep sigh, she turned her head to peer through the openings of a real wood gazebo just a few yarz away. She immediately set her aurulent gaze on their home, a metallic ship that stood ramrod straight, with half of its body buried underground. At the entrance, which was a large bay door, she saw a girl about the age of twelve with long and wavy strawberry blonde hair standing stiffly with her petite hands clenched tightly next to her blue denim clad thighs. The very next instant, the girl rushed down the incline and over the cobblestone pathway that led to the gazebo and eventually the garden.

"**Mom!"** she cried again, deciding to forgo the path and ran across the green grass instead. Then upon reaching the garden, she irately added, **"Those heathens are at it again!"**

"Rem, baby, what happened?" the redhead asked in concern as she wrapped her free arm around her daughter's shoulders.

"**Those immature cretins hacked their way into my room and… and… ugh!"** Rem exploded as her blue eyes, her father's eyes, glittered in anger.

"What did they do now?" the other woman asked with exasperation apparent, as she moved her hand from her stomach to wipe the sweat from her brow while brushing her raven bangs out of her eyes.

"Well… Aunt Meryl," Rem started, calming down a bit and turning her attention to the very pregnant woman. "They used the genetic remoleculizer again, only this time they created snakes! And, what's worse is that they put them in my bed!"

"SSS…Snakes?" Meryl sputtered, in complete shock before looking to Rem's mom. "McKenna?"

"What kind of snakes? Did you get bitten?" McKenna hastily asked, instantly dropping the basket and ripping off her gardening gloves so she could check her daughter for puncture wounds and signs of poisoning.

"No mom, I didn't get bitten," the strawberry blonde replied with a roll of her eyes, while her mother proceeded to push up the sleeves of her baby blue scoop-necked shirt. "They were only garter snakes, anyway." Parents always had a tendency to overreact.

"That doesn't matter," Meryl bit out with her own anger rising, while McKenna started to breathe a little easier. Then with a low growl, the petite woman telepathically yelled to the co-conspirators, _"Vash Alexander and Nicholas David, you have exactly one minute to get your butts out here or I'm gonna come in there and drag you out! And believe me; you won't like that one bit!" _

"Meryl, are you sure you're up to reprimanding them?" Mac asked before looking down at her friend's/patient's protruding stomach that was currently covered by a pair of beige overalls. "You really should watch your stress level. Caden could always take care of it for you," she added, lifting her gaze and meeting Meryl's.

"No, I'm fine," she replied with a sigh as she moved her hand back to her belly and started to lightly rub in a clockwise motion. "Actually, I'm kind of hoping it puts me into labor, since it seems like nothing else is working," Meryl supplied wearily as she glanced around the garden. Even bending over to weed and pick fresh vegetables for dinner three days in a row wasn't helping.

"Well… I'm sure that Vash will be able to help, just as soon as he and Knives return," McKenna supplied suggestively with a wink right before two blurs came tearing out of the ship.

An instant later, two prepubescent boys stood before them. They were twins with short hair the color of onyx that stuck up in every direction while their eyes, that glinted impishly, were a vibrant aqua. Like two peas in a pod they were, to the point that even their outfits matched, beige loose fitting cargo pants and blue denim button down shirts that were, of course, un-tucked. They were completely identical in every way except for one distinguishing feature that separated the two. Vash, the elder by a mere ten minutes, had a tiny mole under his left eye, while Nick (or Nicholas when he was in trouble) had one under his right.

"Mom, it wasn't me!" the boys simultaneously cried in their own defense prior to pointing at each other and declaring, "It was his idea!"

"I don't care whose idea it was," Meryl huffed, while crossing her arms over her chest only for them to end up lying on the top of her belly. "What ever possessed you two to do something so idiotic!" she demanded a moment later, instantly flinging her hands in the air, completely unable to believe that her own children could do something so rash without considering the consequences first. They should have her logic, after all. Then again, she did have to remember just who their father was. "The both of you should have more common sense than that!"

"But mom," Vash Jr. pleaded. "We were just trying to help!"

"Yeah mom!" Nick put in before quickly adding, "We thought the snakes would help in the garden, honest!"

"But you put them in my bed, you morons!" Rem groused, while glaring at her cousins.

"Uhhh… they were cold?" Nick threw in doubtfully, the reply sounding more like a question.

Vash instantly jabbed his brother in the side with his elbow while telepathically berating him for his 'brilliant' cover-up. _"Dork, you should have made it sound more convincing!"_

"Yeah, you should have made it more convincing," Meryl angrily repeated only out loud to reveal that had she intercepted the thought. Narrowing her eyes and resting her hands on her hips, she started to reprimand the youths…

"You two are lucky that your father isn't here right now and that I am unable to properly punish you…" she growled, before pausing a moment as she closed her eyes and grimaced while laying her right hand on the top her painfully tightening belly. Once the prepping pain stopped, she absently thought that she couldn't wait until _that_ was over as she breathed out slowly. Finally opening her molten silver orbs, she immediately set them back on her sons and continued, "First, you are going to apologize to Rem! Then secondly, you are going to get the snakes and set them free. And third, you are going to clean that thomas stall of a room of yours! Then once you are done with all of that, you will come out here and weed until I say you are done. Oh and you are grounded for…"

"Oh wow! What's going on! I heard the ruckus from inside," A tall brunette called, interrupting 'the judge reciting the sentencing' after she emerged from the ship with two toddlers resting snugly on her either side of her hips. With long strides and a big smile, she immediately started toward the group "Gosh, what did they do now?" she then asked as she reached them before turning her attention to McKenna and completely changed the subject. "These little guys just woke from their nappies, so I thought I'd bring them out for some fresh air!" she chirped while McKenna reached for her rapidly growing sixth month old boys.

"Oh thank you, Milly," McKenna said with a smile, while positioning them on her hips, like Milly previously had them. Tilting her head down, she kissed the crowns of their baby-fine platinum blonde heads before absently noting, "I bet you two need your pants changed, don't you…"

"Nope, I already did it!" Milly happily supplied as she clasped her hands together in front of her chest. McKenna couldn't help but give the taller woman a grateful smile while exclaiming that she was the best. Of course, the big-girl just played the whole thing off by saying that it wasn't a big deal and that anyone could change a simple diaper. Then looking back over to her ex-partner (since they were no longer employed by Bernardelli) she said, "Gosh, Meryl, you never said what was going on!"

"And that's because you never gave me a chance to," the short-girl curtly replied, furrowing her brow. Sometimes, she really wondered about her best friend.

"Oh right! Sorry…" Milly muttered sheepishly with a small giggle escaping. Then without another thought, she asked, "So what happened?"

"Hold on and I'll tell you," Meryl responded, lifting her left hand in the air with her middle and index finger raised motioning to give her a minute. Then bringing her immediate attention back to her sons, she unwaveringly told them that they had better get a move on or else she would have Knives take care of them instead of their father once the two returned. The insinuation instantly set the twins in motion. They quickly apologized to Rem and before she could even accept the apology, they rushed off toward the ship to rustle up the stray snakes. The petite beauty simply watched the two go and once they disappeared, she sighed deeply while shaking her head. They were definitely Vash's kids, she thought before finally looking to the big-girl. "Why don't we sit in the gazebo, first and then I'll tell you, okay? I would like to get off of my feet for awhile."

"Okie dokie, Sempai!"

"Milly you really don't have to call me that, you know," she advised, taking her own gloves off as McKenna asked Rem to put both pairs away before taking the basket into the galley.

"Oh I know, Sempai!" the big-girl replied with a bright smile before explaining in detail as to why she couldn't just stop the 'nickname' as the four walked down the pathway.

Upon reaching the real wood gazebo, the three women stepped up into it while Rem started toward the ship. McKenna instantly set her boys, Cameron and Connor, down on beige and terra cotta colored woven rug in the middle of the floor before plopping down as well and reaching for the toy chest under the far bench. While the former insurance girls made themselves comfortable by sitting on one of the many pillow covered benches that lined the perimeter of the shaded octagonal structure.

"So where are Caden and little Ian, anyway?" Meryl asked, a little breathless, as she lifted her legs and turned to sit sideways on the bench. A moss green colored pillow cushioned her back as she leaned against the armrest and extended her legs along the rectangular seat.

"They'll be here shortly," Milly responded lightly while glancing back at the ship prior to supplying, "The long range scanners picked something up and Caden wanted to check it out before joining us." Looking back at her ex-partner, she smiled brightly before adding, "I bet that it's Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives."

"I hope so," Meryl sighed, while running a hand through her shoulder length raven hair.

"Me too," Mac instantly agreed, pulling blocks out of the toy box and setting them in front of her twins to keep them entertained. The boys' hazel eyes twinkled merrily as each one babbled the letter 'B' repeatedly and reached for their toys just as soon as their mother started putting them down. "They have been gone too long this time," she murmured before sighing herself. Like Meryl, and Milly for that matter, she truly disliked being apart from her mate, especially for any considerable length of time and this occasion was the longest by far.

Eight weeks ago Theodore Madsen had contacted the group by using a special video receiver that Vash had given him shortly after they located the plant ship. With the instant access to his ever growing family, the Attorney General requested the help of his 'special task force' (a.k.a. Vash, Knives, and Caden) in the hunting down and capturing of a very volatile and destructive group of bandits. So the twins, since they were already planning a trip to New Oregon for the ribbon cutting for 'the Solar Dome' anyway, decided that they would carry out the assignment, while Caden remained behind to watch over things.

Three days after the initial contact, the twins left their niche, heading south toward the group's last known whereabouts. With very little trouble and a little more (okay, so it was quite a bit more) property damage, they had the thugs apprehended within ten days and a week later, they completed their task by turning them into headquarters in New DC. Once both Marshals finished the claim forms for both the damage and their commission, Vash and Knives immediately left for New Oregon for the opening ceremonies for Doc's brilliant creation, which was scheduled a week after that.

Because Meryl was close to term, the gestation period for a Plant fetus being only twenty weeks, and for the simple fact that they missed their families, the brothers were only planning on visiting for a few days. But, unfortunately, the day before their planned departure, Vash received an urgent wire. The missive was from Lina, the young girl who had helped him during his absence after the fifth moon incident. As per 'Erik's' instructions, she had it sent to Max Simon in which she sadly informed her surrogate brother that their grandma, Sheryl, had passed away. So, without hesitation, the former outlaw and his twin (because he had little choice in the matter) decided to head to Kasted City before returning home. That was almost two weeks prior, but according to the last message, which was relayed by the Doc on his own receiver, the twins were expected home at any time.

"They have been," Meryl said, agreeing with the redhead as she moved her left hand to her cramping belly and started rubbing again. The mild contractions were really starting to annoy her. "The broom-head had better hurry or he just might miss seeing the birth of his daughter," she then mumbled, mostly to herself right before movement coming from the ship's entrance caught her eye.

It was Caden, but he wasn't alone.

Perched upon his shoulders was a little boy, about the age of six, who was squealing happily with his arms outstretched. His father held his legs securely on either side of his head, while playfully adding spring to his step making his carbon copy bounce in earnest with every movement.

"Milly, are you sure you had anything to do with him?" McKenna asked with a laugh, after noticing that the two were approaching. "I swear if you let his hair grow and put it in a pony tail, you would have a mini-Caden."

"Gosh… I hope I had something to do with him," Milly replied, while crinkling her nose over the notion. "I had him in my tummy for almost five months! And, besides, I don't know if Caden would have been able to make him without me!"

"No, I don't think that he would…" Meryl granted, laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Caden asked upon reaching the ladies.

"Oh nothing, but you and your dominant genes!" McKenna replied as the long haired man pulled his son off of his shoulders and set him inside the gazebo. The little guy instantly rushed to the toy box to see what he could play with.

"That again, huh," he muttered with a roll of his emerald eyes as he stepped over and sat next to Milly. Wrapping his left arm around her shoulders, he pulled her close and kissed her softly on the lips as a wicked thought crossed his mind. Sitting back, he glanced toward the other ladies and wolfishly said, "Hmmm… maybe I should let her genes play the dominant roll…" Then returning his attention to his wife, he winked and suggestively added, "What do ya' think, blue-eyes? Wanna _dominate_ me?"

"God… and I thought Vash was bad," Meryl interjected sardonically, keeping Milly from replying. Then before the conversation could get any worse with more sexual innuendoes, the petite woman quickly changed the subject. "So, what did the sensors pick up?"

"It was the ATV," Walker informed Meryl with his brow furrowed. "And when I scanned for heat signatures, there were four of them, but unfortunately, they are still too far out to contact telepathically."

"Four?" she questioned, chewing on her bottom lip. They all knew that Vash was going to ask Lina to come back with him, so, she mostly likely was one of the other passengers, but… "Who's the fourth, I wonder?"

"Well, I'm sure the third one is Lina," McKenna pointed out the obvious before wondering out loud, "Did she have a close friend or even a boyfriend, perchance?"

"I'm not sure," Meryl replied before adding, "I believe that she's nineteen or twenty, now, so I guess either is possible."

"Well, they should be in telepathic range in about a half hour, so, all we can do is wait," Caden stated right before his son came rushing up to him with an off-white baseball in hand.

"Wanna play catch, daddy?" Ian asked hopefully, his bright green eyes sparkling while holding the ball out to the Bringer of Chaos.

"Catch, huh?" he responded with a wide grin as he removed his arm from around his wife's shoulders and stood, accepting the ball. "Yeah, I think we could do that."

"Gee… can I play too, sweetie?" Milly asked her son as she stood as well.

"Okie… mommy," Ian replied before darting down the two steps and to the green grass.

With a fanciful smile gracing her ever youthful face, Meryl watched as Milly and Caden stepped out of the gazebo, hand in hand, heading toward their son. It was hard to believe that the two had been married for over four years and, even though Ian was almost three, he looked twice his age since he was a Plant. Time was really flying the petite beauty thought absently as she watched the trio tossing the ball around. It seemed like it was only yesterday when the big-girl finally decided that it was time to take things further with their final assignment, but in all actuality is was five years ago. Just two years after they arrived at the Plant ship, their home now.

Meryl remembered that day explicitly. Milly had broached the subject of her and Caden's relationship one evening after supper while washing dishes. After a few minutes of idle chatter about the brunette gunman, the taller woman finally said that she would always love her darling Nicholas, but it was time to move on. So she did. Later that night she visited Caden in his quarters and the very next day they became hers as well. Six months later, they were married back in her home town outside of December City and in front of the entire Thompson clan. It was a beautiful day in April and Milly had never looked lovelier.

The very pregnant woman's recollections instantly made her think of her own wedding day, which occurred shortly after the Thompson annual Christmas party over seven years ago. It was hastily put together and her parents weren't exactly thrilled (to say the least) that she was marrying _the_ legendary gunman. Well, that is until they found out that Vash was a Federal Marshal and made really, really good money. Then they welcomed him with open arms. It ended up being a simple ceremony officiated by a justice of the peace with immediate family only. The entire thing lasted only ten minutes and within that time, Knives groused continually, Milly bawled, her mother sobbed, while asking for at least three grandkids and a guarantee for at least one letter a month from her daughter. Caden and McKenna simply stood by and enjoyed the show.

She remembered hearing Vash's nervous laughter on the other side of the door while he was making ill attempts at humor in order to distract everyone. That is until she entered the room on her father's arm. Upon setting his stunning eyes on her, the golden blonde's anxiousness immediately disappeared, being replaced by love and pride. By the time she reached his side, a tear slipped down his cheek as he telepathically told her that he had never seen anything as captivating as she was and that he was the luckiest man on all of Gunsmoke.

It truly was a wonderful day Meryl reminisced, while looking down to the circlet of gold and sapphires on her left ring finger. She still didn't know how he found time to buy the ring, let alone find something so exquisite, especially with all of the traveling they had done over those weeks after Cruz's demise. But he did and it was perfect…

'He's perfect,' she thought as a fanciful smile floated across her face. Being married to the Humanoid Typhoon had been amazing. He was kind, attentive, and even at times, a complete moron, but she wouldn't have wanted him any other way. And when the twins were born, five and a half years ago, Meryl had never seen him look so awed before. Again the tears were falling from his expressive eyes as he cradled his sons. She committed to memory how he simply sat next to her on the infirmary bed while staring at the little bundles in his arms before finally breathing out, 'We really made them, Meryl.' Just remembering those five words and the raw emotion in his voice when he said them still made her misty-eyed and sent tingles all throughout her body.

"Are you okay, Aunt Meryl?" Rem asked as she set a tray holding a large pitcher of lemonade, several glasses, and an old book, titled War and Peace, down on one of the tables that were built in between the bench seats, connecting them together.

"Oh… ummm… yes," Meryl replied, instantly snapping out of her thoughts as she looked up to her niece and gave her a bright smile. "I was just doing a little thinking…"

"Are you sure?" the pre-teen (at least in appearance) then asked while pouring a glass of lemonade. Handing the glass to Meryl, she added, "Is there anything that I could help you with?"

"No I'm fine, thank you. Did the boys manage to find all of the snakes?"

"I'm not su…" Rem started only to stop mid sentence as the current topics of discussion came flying out of the ship rushing toward the lilac bushes that bordered the south side of the garden. Meryl immediately contacted the two and by the time they started back to the ship, she received and relayed confirmation that the unwanted visitors were out of the bedroom. A sigh of relief escaped the strawberry blonde, before she groaned, "Oh god, I had better check my room. I'm sure those idiots completely trashed it." And with that, she turned and hurried back to the ship.

'Sweet little Rem,' Meryl thought before chuckling internally, while amending, 'though, she isn't so little anymore.' And she wasn't. With just one look, anyone could tell that she was going to be quite tall. Fortunately, like Vash Jr. and Nick, she had inherited her height from her father, while getting her fiery disposition and the desire to help others from her mother. The petite beauty was definitely glad that she didn't get Knives' attitude.

Knives hadn't changed much over the past seven years. He was still the same cynical, arrogant, and demanding Plant that thought the world revolved around him. Not to mention, he still had the notion that humans were inferior and preferred to stay away from them as much as possible. From time to time, he would even advise Vash that he had not completely decided if the breed deserved to live or not. Though, Meryl had a feeling that he would remind his twin of that fact just to irritate him.

Meryl would also have to admit that being a father suited him and he absolutely doted on Rem, even before she was born. The day that McKenna told him that he was going to be a father would go down in infamy, for it was the day that Millions Knives proved that he was more like his twin than he _ever_ wanted to admit. After running a few tests to verify her findings, the normally reserved man actually whooped for joy. Mac was not only pregnant, but she had also completely mutated into a Plant. His theory was correct and the platinum blonde was so ecstatic that he picked up and swung her around before pulling her into a tight hug as silent tears slipped down his cheeks. And after that fateful day, he watched the redhead like a hawk, making sure that she didn't over tax herself doing even the simplest of chores. Even the subsequent tests that he ran were non-evasive.

It was rather sweet really, Meryl thought as she turned her attention to the toddlers and their mother stacking blocks up on the floor. McKenna really was good for the ex-homicidal Plant and their relationship was as strong as ever. The two never actually married, since Knives was completely against conforming to another 'human' custom. And they still bickered all of the time, but that was just par for the course. Besides, Meryl figured that they actually enjoyed their little 'spats,' especially when making up was so enjoyable.

'Make up sex is always fun,' Meryl laughed to herself right before she felt another presence enveloping her.

"_Hmmm… I could go for some of that! So what do ya' say, short-girl, wanna get into a fight?"_

"_Vash!"_ she breathed happily as she looked pointedly at McKenna and saw her fanciful smile. The lady doctor was most likely having a telepathic conversation with Knives. _"How far out are you?"_ she quickly asked after giving her complete attention to her husband.

"_Actually, we just pulled up,"_ Vash replied sheepishly.

"_What! And you're just now contacting me?" _Meryl groused, while slipping her legs off of the bench and trying to stand only to stop as Vash spoke again.

"_Now don't get your panties into a bunch, we'll be out there just as soon as I show Lina and her husband to their quarters." _

"Lina's married?" Meryl yelled out loud, as well as telepathically back to Vash, making Caden and Milly stop their game of catch with their son.

"_Yup, she sure is!"_ Vash replied happily.

"_But isn't she kinda young, Vash?" _Meryl then asked as the Walker family headed back to the gazebo.

"_Nah… not really,"_ he said before adding, _"Besides, wait until you meet him. I'm sure it's gonna be a big surprise! "_

"_Why, who is it?" _

"_Nope, not telling! You're just gonna have to wait until we come out, which will be in about five minutes!"_ Vash answered back before severing the connection.

"Oh… that broom-head!" Meryl complained as she crossed her arms over her chest/stomach, clearly irritated over his non answer. It wasn't nice making an impatient pregnant woman wait, after all!

"Gosh, are Mr. Vash and Mr. Knives are back, Meryl?" Milly asked, stepping up and into the gazebo with Ian close behind, while Caden took a couple of unsure steps toward the ship. The big-girl immediately noticed that her husband wasn't following. When she turned to look at him, she felt the strange emotions running through him. "Caden, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"I don't know…" he whispered, as he ran an uncertain hand up through his bangs and over his head only to stop at the leather tie holding his hair at the nape of his neck. "I know this may sound strange, blue-eyes," he finally began after taking a long breath and shifting so he could gaze upon his wife. "But, I could have sworn that I felt my brother. That's impossible, though… right?"

"Not necessarily," Milly responded, while smiling brightly as McKenna stood and helped Meryl up. "Who knows, maybe he's the husband that Lina brought with her!"

"Yeah, but are the odds of that happening?" Meryl interjected just as Knives stepped out of the ship.

"Alexander," McKenna breathed her hazel eyes glistened with unshed tears as she slipped around Milly and ran toward her mate. A few moments later, she launched herself into his arms, right before Rem came running out of the ship and joined in on the hug. Once the embrace ended, the trio walked up to the gazebo so the platinum blonde could see his boys and greet the others.

After another minute, Vash emerged from the ship laughing jovially. His own boys were wiggling desperately, while trying to escape from being carried over their father's shoulders. The sight was quite entertaining and everyone's eyes were on the three until another couple, holding hands, came out of the ship a few steps behind the Federal Marshal.

The first of the two was a petite young woman with deep crimson hair that brushed just past her chin. Her luminous blue eyes were absorbing every detail of her new home as she looked about plush green landscape. Then with a bright smile, she looked up at her husband, a tall athletic looking man with cropped chestnut hair and indigo blue eyes. He smiled back down at her before turning his complete attention to the group before them. Immediately noticing the long haired man, a smile crossed his familiar face before he called out to him in greeting…

"Hey Caden…"

"Regan…"

* * *

. 

"I still can't believe that all of the places that Regan could have been that he ended up being the same place where you disappeared to all of those years ago," Meryl said. While rinsing her toothbrush under the faucet of their bathroom sink, the small woman glanced at her husband's reflection in the mirror as he showered.

"Oh I know," Vash agreed. His soapy hair was slicked straight up and going down the center of his head, like a Mohawk, as he peeked around the partially opened frosted glass shower door. "I was quite shocked when I saw him standing next to Lina."

"I bet," the petite woman muttered, while patting her mouth dry with a pale blue towel before setting it back on the towel rack to the left of the sink. Turning around, her direct gaze met with his before she said, "And it's really amazing that she's the one who found him. Though, it's too bad that he lost his memory after he fell into that ravine."

"Yeah… it's definitely not a fun feeling," the ex-outlaw murmured, sliding the door shut and sticking his head back under the fall of water. _"He's lucky that someone as sweet as Lina found him,"_ he added telepathically, so he didn't have to talk above the spray. _"Or else who knows what would have happened to him. She did say that she found him passed out in the dunes north of town. He was in pretty bad shape… sunburned, dehydrated and it makes me wonder if he would have survived much longer if she hadn't found him."_

"_True,"_ she replied as she looked to the tiled floor. It was nothing short of a miracle that Lina decided to head out in that direction, while looking for a stray thomas that escaped from its pen. That was three years ago. _"Though I wonder what he did before then…"_ Meryl pondered to her husband, while looking back up to the shower doors and gazing upon his perfect silhouetted form through the smoky glass.

"_Who knows,"_ Vash sighed before adding, "_All he said was that he wandered from town to town, while trying to figure out who he was."_

"_That must have been so difficult." _

"_It is,"_ the showering man affirmed, while briefly reflecting on his own bout of amnesia. _"And I'm glad that Knives was able to help him recover his memories."_

"_Yeah…" _Meryl agreed as she smiled. It really was nice of Knives to willingly help Caden's brother. Though, Regan was a Plant, so, it really wasn't that far of a stretch to imagine the arrogant man helping him. But he did assist the Doc, who was definitely a human, on his solar greenhouse design. _"Oh… how did the Solar Dome ribbon cutting go?"_ she asked a moment later. With all of the excitement from the 'Walker reunion,' she had completely forgotten to ask. _"I bet Doc was grinning from ear to ear the whole time!"_

"_Oh he was!" _Vash laughed. _"Believe it or not, the whole thing went off without a hitch and he said that three more cities have purchased designs for their own! So far, that brings the total up to ten cities!" _

"_Wow that's great!" _she exclaimed as Vash shut the water off before opening the door and stepping out. He just stood there in all his naked glory while rivulets of water trickled down his scarred but stunning body. Stifling a groan, the petite beauty instantly reached for his towel and handed it to him, before rushing out of the bathroom. It wouldn't do her any good in the last stage of pregnancy to get all worked up over seeing his nude form. She didn't feel the least bit desirable, especially since it looked like she swallowed and was carrying a whole watermelon in front of her.

"What's wrong, short-girl?" the golden blonde asked, though he already knew, while peeking out of the bathroom doorway and into their bedroom, watching as his wife crawl into bed.

"NNN…Nothing broom-head… just tired," Meryl stammered, while turning on her left side, so that her back was facing him and clutching a pillow to her stomach. Then to quickly change the subject, she mentally asked, _"How's Jessica doing?" _

"_She's fine,"_ he sighed, before finishing getting ready for bed. _"She and Jason are still happily married and she pregnant again." _

"_Again? Won't this be their… what, fifth child?_"

"_Nope, sixth!"_

_Wow! They've been busy!" _she laughed internally, right before she felt Vash coming closer.

"They have been," he replied with a chuckle as he crawled into bed. The very next instant, Vash pulled the pillow out of her grasp and tossed it to the floor. Wrapping his arms around his mate, he pulled her close with her bottom pressed snugly against his enthusiastic groin. His eyes darkened to a steely teal as he gently caressed her protruding stomach with his real hand and started to nibble on her ear, right next the golden earring that she was wearing. Then on the exhale of a perfectly placed breath that sent shivers down her spine, he whispered, "I'm still naked, Meryl…"

"Oh Vash…" the woman groaned, trying to suppress the weakness overcoming her, before faintly remembering that she was very pregnant and wasn't supposed to feel like such a wanton. "We… ahhh… can't…"

"Why not…" the aroused man pressed as he slipped his hand under soft blue cotton night gown and started to run his fingers along her shapely thigh.

"I'm… ahhh… pregnant, remember…" she croaked halfheartedly. She really couldn't see why it was an issue, any longer.

"Yeah… so?" He then asked before starting to name of a couple of reasons as to why they should. "I haven't seen you in almost eight weeks and I really, really missed you. Not to mention that when you do have the baby we won't be able to do it for awhile. Besides, red said that it would help you go into labor, remember," Vash pointed out, before groaning, "God… Meryl, I think you're incredibly sexy and I just can't seem to help myself…"

"Really!" she half asked, half moaned as he nudged her raven hair out of his way and pulled the strap of her nightie down her shoulder with his teeth. He then proceeded to lay open-mouthed kisses along her pulse point.

"Oh yeah…" he breathed against her neck, while slipping his hand down to her cotton panties and running his index finger just under the elastic.

"Well… how could I possibly say no then," Meryl whispered before tilting her head so their lips could share a hungry kiss…

That wasn't the end, it was only the beginning. The two had a lifetime ahead of them full of experiences ranging from the good to the bad. They had forever to share and not only with one another, but also with their ever-growing family of Plants, including brothers, sisters, nieces, and nephews. It made having such a prolonged life worth living, for all of them, even if it meant they would outlive friends, parents, and in some cases, siblings. And it was significantly for more than just finding their own little niche in the world or doing it in order to create a superior breed.

It was because they found and created their own paradise…

And for those who were curious, Meryl went into labor that following morning and less than six hours later, Isabella Christina Saverem was born. Both mother and baby were healthy and fine.

The End

* * *

. 

Simply amazing!

That is really all I can say about the emotions churning inside me at this very moment! (yes, like I said last chapter, I'm being all weepy right now!) It's truly hard to believe that after a year and a half, 63 chapters and over 295,000 words that our story has finally ended! And when I say 'our story,' I mean our story, because without all of you, the readers, this story wouldn't have been half of what it was, what it is! You were my muses, my inspiration and I thank each and every one of you from the bottom of my heart!

I would also like to thank you, **Dwellin**, for taking on the task of helping this Accountant pretending to be a writer. Your betas skills are second to none and your eye for detail is top notch! (Oh and go and read her and millythompson's story, Dark Convergence… It's AMAZING!) I am truly humbled and extremely proud to call you friend! Yeah, I definitely owe you another Starbucks gift card, especially since we are tackling the beginning chapters now!

Never in a million years did I _ever_ think that our story would inspire others, but it did and the fanart that resulted is magnificent! So, thank you very, very much, **Dwellin**, **Darkflamangel** (not to mention for your help on chapter 23), **SilverMoons** **BlackWings**, **DeepRedSky**, and **Sempaiko**! All of you have tremendous skill and your drawings make me want to pull my pencils out of retirement! (though, it has been _quite_ awhile!)

I believe that it all, so, until next story…

Lots and lots of hugs and kisses,

Aine


End file.
